Balance of the Mind and Body
by Cyber Blaze
Summary: Ever wonder if that Mayan Calendar prediction actually came true? What the world be like if everyone panic? Then come and read the following tale of a human that this happens to. The human will be given a choice to go anywhere. He decides to go to the one place where it is peaceful and know nothing of war, Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It all started as a typical day for me, getting up, go to work, head home, and then back to sleep. A boring life if you ask me. The only difference is that this was the day before the winter solstice of 2012. That entire Mayan calendar thing stating the world is going to end on Dec. 21st, 2012. I did not believe in it compared to some other people in the world. From what I heard on the radio on the way to work is there were some riots happening in major cities across the globe. I am glad I did not live near those cities. Living in a rural part of the United States does have its advantages.

Before I go any further, I should tell you more about me. My name is Bob and I am pretty much your average 25 year old man at 5'11" tall, average body shape and strength, blue eyes, brown hair, and wear glasses. The clothes I typically wear to work are a T-shirt with a design on it, blue jeans, socks, and work boots. One thing that you consider me unique is I am into technology (yes a computer/tech geek). While some people struggle a little bit in figuring out devices, I can just look at it and analyze it to see how it works and how to use it. Some of my interest is also into several Anime series (you see later in the story), video games, dragons, and martial arts practice. I like to work my mind and body to stay in shape, but not like some bulky muscle dudes.

When I got to work, I actually found I was the only one to show up. "Great. Just fucking great. Drove all the way to work and the place is locked up. Why did I not get the memo that we are going to shut down today?" I was pretty furious. Lucky I calmed myself down and decide just to head home to avoid any crazies that might start up. I took the back roads as I feel the main ones are getting back up of people fleeing for no reason and causing accidents.

I get home and turn on the news to see anything new is being reported about today. News reporters on every station are reporting about riots showing up in more location around the globe and military and police are doing their best to control them and get them to disperse. "Good thing I am not like one of those idiots. Panicking about the end of the world based upon a Mayan calendar. Bunch of bullshit."

Seeing nothing else is being reported, I turned the TV off and head to my computer work to kill some time and frustration. First person shooter games are a good way to pass the time and the latest Call of Duty is without doubt the best one yet. After a couple hours of kill shots and head shots, I break away for lunch. A quick sandwich made with chips to go with it. I head back to the living room to see the latest status of the world. No news reports were on the screen. Just an automate message asking people to stay indoors as Martial Law is being enforced to reduce the casualties. "Wow. It is really getting crazy out there. Maybe I should get some weapons ready to defend with."

I head downstairs into the basement where the den is located. Another thing I have an interest in is certain weapons. I look at the main wall and I see different blade types as well as guns. From daggers, short swords, katanas, and broad swords to hand guns, shot guns, rifles, and machine guns. I grab a custom backpack designed for ammo storage and quick access and start loading up. "Let's see, 2 M1911s, a dozen cartridges, 6 boxes of ammo for it, couple daggers and throwing stars, hunting knife, and short sword. I hate to see the guy who decides to fuck with me. Oh, one last thing. My prize possession, a real samurai sword I had custom made." Wasn't cheap, but it was worth every dollar.

I head back upstairs and decide to also back some emergency supplies in case I have to make a run for whatever reason. Going through the Boy Scouts finally comes useful in knowing what I need to survive. I snag a water purifier, canteen, first aid kit, flint and steel, MRE packs, and some other survival equipment. The last thing I decide to get is my solar USB charger, iPad, android phone, and solar charged LED flashlight.

"That should be everything I should need for an end of the world scenario. I never thought it would actually come to this." I look around the empty house and realize I did not really do much with my life. I have no girlfriend, my family lives in other parts of the country, and my friends have not contacted me today. I decide to cook a nice steak and potatoes as this might be my last meal. A nice 12oz steak cooked medium and a roasted potato with butter and sour cream. I would throw in a salad to stay healthy, but screw it. I ate it and was happy with it.

Looking back at the TV, cable is now out and only shows static. "Great. Let's see if there is anything on the radio." I turn it on and could not find any stations broadcasting. "Wow. It is really getting bad out there if the radio is also out. Last source of info I can get is the police scanner." I go and get it from the den and turn it on. Scanning all the local police frequencies, I suddenly hear a panicking officer with gunshot in the background. I quickly turn it off as I realize it is a shit storm out there. Looking at a clock seeing its only 9pm, "Hmm, seeing there is only three hours before the world is supposed to end, let's read some fan fiction."

I pull out my iPad and start up one story I download the other day. One of my favorites, it is a My Little Pony fan fiction story. Yes, I am a Brony also. With violence, I balance it with peaceful thoughts and My Little Pony is one of the most peaceful places I can think of. Everyone helps each other and no sign of war. "If this world does end, I wish I could live in that world. I have had it with the greed and violence people show to each other. Thank you Mayans for predicting the end of the world. You are causing everyone to panic and go into riots."

I look at the clock and now display 11:59pm. "Well, only a minute left." I pack the iPad back up and put the backpack on with the samurai sword attached to my belt. I count the seconds down waiting for the worst or finding out it is a fluke. The clock changes over to 12:00am and then everything goes white.


	2. Chapter 2: That Sucks

Chapter 2: That Sucks

The clock just changed to midnight, and everything went white. I look around and everywhere I see is all white. "Well, this sucks. Guess the Mayans were correct. I am now stuck in some sort of limbo. Never thought this was how I was going to die. I always imagined a cloud environment with a golden gate to heaven."

"_That would be true if you are actually dead."_

"WHO SAID THAT?!"

"_Who do you think?"_

" . . . God?"

"_Correct."_

"Wow, I am actually having a conversation with God. So, if I am not dead, then what am I doing here?

"_You were one of the few humans who passed the test by not going into a mass panic and get violent."_

"Wait! That Mayan calendar thing was a test for humanity to see if they will go violent or not? That is fucked up."

"_I realized that almost all humans would go to go violent, but I was hoping for few to stay peaceful."_

"Seeing I passed, what do I win?"

"_You now have the choice to go to any world you want."_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Any world? Like, Equestria from My Little Pony?"

"_If that is your wish."_

I cannot believe it! This is a brony dream come true. All the fan fiction stories I have read recently pop into my head of how they entered and lived in the world. I decided to do something different to be random.

"God, I would like to go to that world. But is it possible for you to grant me some other things?"

"_Anything you think of is within my power to grant."_

"Cool. I would like 2 abilities from two of my other favorite amines. I would like the powers from the Z fighters from Dragonball Z and being able to perform Ninjutsu from Naruto."

"_An easy task so it shall be done. Anything else you would like before I send you to Equestria?"_

"Yes please. I would like to stay human and change my clothes to a red gi with black trim and the Japanese symbol on the back for balance. Thank you for allowing me to live on."

"_It is done and I had nothing to do with you surviving. Your moral standard is what helped you to survive."_

A quick light starts to form around my body and flashes brighter than anything I have ever experienced. I close my eyes to protect them. I suddenly feel a breeze around my body. I open my eyes and I saw that God likes to play jokes. Instead of making me appear on the ground. I am falling to my death. "SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT TTTTTT!" I start to panic and try to think how I can survive this. Thinking fast I realize there was a lake I was heading towards. "I have to figure out how to do this and fast." I put my hands in front of me and try to get an energy ball to form. Think fast and concentrating, one formed and I get ready to launch it just before I hit the water. 20 feet from the water, I launch the ball, it explodes on the water surface, and I go for a dive position, hoping the lake is very deep. I hit the water and went pretty deep. The hit knocks me out, but one of my backpack safety feature activates and starts to inflate and rotates my body face up. I reach the surface and don't know how long I was lying in the water.

When I came too, I see I am still in the water, in pain, but realize I need to get to land. I do my best to swim to shore. When I get there, I heard some ponies getting closer. I could not make it out who was coming as I was in great pain. I soon black out.

I came to again and see I am another location. The pain was not there anymore. I saw I was lying on a cot in a room with looks like is in a tree. I must be in Twilight's house. I started to hear voices upstairs and tried to determine who was up there. I could easily hear Rainbow Dash talking about I should be locked in chains as I could be dangerous. I laugh quietly and realize my left arm and right leg were in a cast. I don't think chains would be necessary as I can hardly move right now. I listen harder to the voices up stairs.

"Dash, you saw how it is. It was severely injured. The injuries show signs that it fell from a great distance." said Twilight Sparkle.

"I agree with Twi, sugarcube. Besides those casts on him, they will prevent it from going anywhere for a while anyway." Applejack said.

"I still think a chain to from the bed to a leg should be done to protect everyone in case." Rainbow said.

That's your typical Rainbow Dash. Sees strange creatures as a threat. Such loyalty to her friends just to protect them. I look around the room and see my backpack leaning against the wall with my sword next to it. It appears they have not gone into the bag so that is a good thing. A sharp pain from my leg hits me hard and a yell from it quickly.

"I think it is waking up. Let's go check on it." Twilight said.

I quickly close my eyes as I hear the door open upstairs. I listen to the sounds of several hoofs hitting wood as they get closer. I stayed perfectly still acting I was sleeping even though the pain was coming back.

"It appears to still be asleep, sugarcube. But the expression shows on its mug shows it is in pain." Applejack said.

"I will perform the spell again to dull the pain away so it can rest peacefully." Twilight said.

Her horn starts to glow and I feel warmth entering me and the pain subsiding. All of a sudden I hear a hyper voice knowing who it was.

"Twilightwhydidyounottellmean ewponyhascometotown. Mypinkiesencehasbeengoingoff sayingsomethingstrangandnewh ascometotown!" Pinkie Pie said in her hyper state. She then did something I was hoping she was not going to do. She jumps on me causing the pain to come back. It forced me to sit up and knock her off as I hold my chest due to the pain. I look over to the girls for the first time and they look exactly like the TV show. They started to back away from me from that reaction Pinkie caused.

"Pinkie, why did you jump on it when you could see it was injured and asleep?" Twilight said.

"It wasn't asleep silly."

"Why do you think it was not asleep?"

"My pinky sense told me."

Great, can't fool her when I fake sleep. I look and see that the entire mane 6 was there. Rarity hasn't talked probably because she was looking at my clothed to see if it was beautiful or horrid. Fluttershy must have talked while up there, but her voice too quiet.

Twilight steps forward and says, "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Are you able to understand me?"

I nod my head.

"What is your name?"

"Bob."

"Bob?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You said it backwards." I told her. I got a chuckle out of Applejack. Rainbow acted like she wasn't amused being caught on that joke.

I already knew their names, but since I did not want them to think I was a spy, I will play ignorant. "So what are everyone's names seeing we are introducing ourselves?"

Applejack spoke out first, "Howdy partner. Names Applejack. I own an apple farm down the road named Sweet Apple Acres. The best apples on this side of Equestria!"

Rainbow Dash spoke next, "Names Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria and future team member of the Wonderbolts!"

Up next was Rarity, "Hello darling. You may call me Rarity. I must say your clothes are dreadful. Come by my shop when you are better and let me design you something better to suit your style."

Pinkie Pie jumps in close and starts talking, "Hithere. I'mPinkiePie. Sorryforjumpingonyou. Ijustcouldn'twaitforyoutowakeupandmeetyo u! Doyoulikeparties? ILOVEPARTIES! . . ." I quickly put my hand over her mouth to stop her to ramble on.

"Please Pinkie. Can you slow down your talking speed and allow me to answer your questions. My body is already injured. I don't want my head getting a headache from trying to process all you are saying. I shall answer questions once I get to meet everyone."

"Everypony." Twilight corrected.

"Huh?"

"You said everyone. The correct way to say is everypony."

I roll my eyes for being corrected when I already knew the correct way to say it.

Twilight restarts the introducing, "Ahem, as I said before, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I run the library above us. I am also the personal student of Princess Celestia."

Last one to go was Fluttershy. She was currently hiding behind Applejack shaking scared and trying not to look at me. Applejack decides to speak for her, "The pony behind me is Fluttershy. She takes care of lots of woodland creatures that come out of the Everfree forest. She also has a tendency to be scared of lots of things."

I decide to try and comfort her by talking calm and smooth, "It's ok Fluttershy, and you do not have to be afraid of me. I know I look strange seeing you probably never seen a creature like me, but I promise you I will never harm you, your friends, or any creature that is under your care."

She pokes her head from behind Applejack and puts on a big smile. "May I ask what species are you, if you don't mind?" She asks softly.

"I would more than happy to. But can we do this a bit more interesting as I too have several questions popping into my head. We can go back and forth asking questions and answering them." I look for Pinkie Pie. "And please only ask one at a time so I can answer them if I can."

Twilight's eyes grew bigger knowing she is getting to get first hand knowledge from an unknown species to her. She quickly runs upstairs to grab the paper, quills, and ink wells not know how many notes she is going to write down. She comes back down in 10 seconds flat and Rainbow Dash was impressed with the speed she showed. She then realizes somepony else should also be here, her mentor Princess Celestia. She quickly yells, "SPIKE!"

I covered my ears hoping I was able to block most of the yell. I then quickly hear something else coming down the stairs. I knew it was but I still couldn't believe I was going to see a dragon in real life, even though he is still considered a baby dragon. The dragon looks at me and asks Twilight, "Um, Twi? What is that thing down here and not chained?"

"Spike! Behave please. Can't you see it is injured? We are about to ask it questions and I would like you to send a letter to the Princess telling her the situation. Also to invite her to hear what it has to say and to get her opinion of the creature."

"Right away Twilight!" Spike quickly writes out the letter, rolls it up, then breathes his magic fire that transports it directly to the Princess.

In the back of my mind, I am overfilled with joy knowing exactly where I am and who I am with. A thought just came to me now that the Princess is on her way. She might read my mind and discover everything! As we are waiting for a reply, I decided to go into a meditative state to put up barriers in my mind that will probably stop an intruder from snooping in my mind. I open my eyes once done and see all of them looking at me with confused looks. "What is everypony looking at?" I ask.

Rarity speaks up, "Well, Twilight and I noticed a strange aura around you when you sat like that and closed your eyes. You mind telling us what that was?"

"Well, seeing we were waiting for another guest to show up, I decided to meditate to try and speed up the healing process of my body."

"You shouldn't be able to do that." Twilight says, "You have multiple bone breaks in each of those cast and it is going to take months for them to heal correctly."

"Oh really?" I then take my good arm and smash it on the cast on the injured one to break it open. Everypony shocks from this and Fluttershy faints. I pull my arm out and show there are no bruises or pain. I repeat the process on the leg that is in a cast and prove it is also healed. This time however, Rarity fainted, but not before moving a couch over to her to catch her.

"How is this possible? The bones were shattered into several pieces and I did not want to put them back incorrectly as there are no books on your species! IT'S UNCANY!"

"Please calm down Twilight as I will answer all your questions when the Princess has arrived. I just wanted to look better for her instead of looking severely injured. Plus the cast were itchy."

Fluttershy wakes up and says, "I'm so sorry! I did not realize they were causing you discomfort."

"It's no problem Fluttershy. You could not have known as I was unconscious. I do appreciate that you have made sure to set the bones into the sockets before wrapping them in a cast."

Fluttershy blushes a little bit from the compliment. Spike suddenly lets out a belch and a scroll appears. Twilight lifts and opens it with her magic to read it. "The Princess says she will be here in a few seconds with her sister Luna as well." Twilight said as she read it. Suddenly, a bright flash appears in the center of the room. Everypony else had prepped themselves for that while I start to see swirly colors in my vision.

In the middle of the room now stood Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, wearing their royal crowns and accessories. Behind them stood six Royal Guards with their weapons drawn and pointed at me. Everypony kneels down before them as I slowly stood up from sitting on the cot in order to also go down to a kneeling position.

"Everypony may rise and that too includes you human." Celestia said.


	3. Chapter 3: Q & A Time

Chapter 3: Q & A Time

"Everypony may rise and that too includes you human." Celestia said. All the girls were shocked that the Princess knew what species I am. I quickly go and sit back on the cot and ask, "May I be the first to ask the question as to how you know my species?"

"You are not the first human to show up in Equestria. There used to be thousands of your kind here over a thousand years ago."

"That must explain some of our myths about Pegasus and Unicorns, but there no mention of them talking?"

Twilight asks, "Um, excuse me Princess, but I could not see any notation in my books that described a creature like this. How do you know what he is?"

"Well, Twilight, it has been so long since the last human was here that they got forgotten over the many years. As to why they are not in any books is those were lost at some point in history."

I have a feeling the Princess is hiding something. She knows more that she is leading on. Mental note, ask the Princess as to why there are no more humans here. I suddenly feel someone trying to poke into my mind. I look over to Princess Celestia and all of a sudden, her wings pop opened stiff and her eyes grew very big. _Well, Princess Celestia. I see you tried to look into my mind and came across my first barrier. _I said in my mind.

_Ahem, I was never expecting that type of barrier protection in a mind. Why would someone put that up as a first barrier?_ She asked in my mind.

_The reason for that is, as you found out, I can spot the somepony who was trying to poke into my mind and seeing all that porn would cause that reaction. I must warn you though, if you go further in, I have other barriers and they are not as nice as this one. You will more than likely puke at some the scenes you would be forced to see. I did this to protect myself as well as your kingdom. There are some things in my mind no one should know. Maybe another time, I will show you what you are trying to find in here so you don't have to go through my barriers._

_I would like that and I am sorry for trying to read your mind without permission. I should know better than to poke into others mind._

_It is alright Princess, but I think we should get back to answering questions that everypony can hear._

We break the link and I look at everypony and ask, "So, who has a question for me?"

Twilight shot her hoof up in the air like being in a classroom.

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Can you please tell us a bit about yourself?"

"That would make sense to do that and would answer several questions you all probably have. As you all know now, my species is called human. I am male, age 25, and I come from a world where magic does not exist." Twilight was about to say something, but I stopped her. "Please, Twilight. Let me finish giving my brief history and it will probably answer the questions you are thinking of wanting to ask." She nods and I continue. "The world I am from is called Earth we are the major species on the planet. As I said before, we don't have magic. We survive and grew with science and technology. There are so many things that happened over the past century that we now have devices that allow us to store an entire library collection on a single device."

"I don't believe it. Nothing like that could ever exist." Twilight explains.

"I can actually prove that right now. I have a device like that in my bag over there. Princess, can you please ask your guard to lower their weapons? They are making me a little nervous thinking they are going to strike me without cause."

She nods and says to them to stand down. They put their weapons away but still have the scary look toward me. I slowly got up and went to my backpack and pulled out the iPad.

"This is one the latest achievements my people have created. It is a tablet based computer that allows us to access any information we want at the touch of our hand. Twilight, later on, I will show you how to operate it as long as you ask permission to use it."

She nods very happily knowing that I just made her day and more. I put the device back into my bag and continue my story.

"Some of the other things technology has allowed us to do are create carriages that don't require horses to pull us around as well as give us the ability to fly in the air."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Dash said.

I go and put the tablet out, go into an encyclopedia app, and type airplane. Once it comes up, I spin the screen around and show them. "This is one of the many creations that allow us to do that. It is called an airplane and it comes in all sorts of sizes and uses. From small personal ones to ones like this that can transport hundreds of humans or several tons of cargo half the way around the world. We also have another that is used by military and they go supersonic as in 4 times the speed of sound."

"NO WAY! I'm the fastest flyer and I barely break the sound barrier once!" Dash shouts out.

"It is a great achievement you can do that without something protecting you I will admit. But seeing we have no way to fly by ourselves, these grants us that ability and protect us at the same time. So who next has a question?"

Fluttershy quietly ask, "Um, if you don't mind, can you explain how you healed your injuries so quickly?"

"I knew you were wondering how I could that and without magic so I shall explain. One of the things I learned over the years is the way of martial arts and through that I learned about chakra. It is an internal energy source most humans have, but don't know how to access it. I trained in how to access and use it for many purposes. I can meditate and use it to help heal my body, give me a speed and strength increase, as well as other abilities that you would consider magic tricks. Would you like to see one?"

They all nod and I decide to have a little fun with this. "Pinkie, can you come here for a sec and stand next to me?" She does. As everyone is waiting for me to do something, I took the time to recall from Naruto the hand signs and build up the necessary chakra. I do the hand sign and yell "Transform!" A puff of smoke enclosed me and Pinkie. The smoke clears and now stands there two Pinkie Pies. Everypony is shocked from this as well as Pinkie. I mimic her movements as we look at each other.

"So, who it the real Pinkie?" Spike asked.

We both say "I am!" in the exact same voice. They are even more shocked that I copied her voice. I decide that the fun was over now and release the Ninjutsu to return to my original form.

"Did everypony enjoy that?" I asked.

"That was very impressive Bob. I take it not everyone on your planet can't do that." Princess Celestia said.

"No they can't. A select few that have trained in the art of Ninjutsu can do something like that. Now I have another question. I notice that all the ponies have a tattoo on your rear ends. Can someone please explain why?"

They all laugh at me for asking that. I already knew the reason and yet again, I am going to play ignorant. Twilight decides to explain to me what they are, "Well, I don't know what a tattoo is, but what is on every pony's flank is their cutie mark. It symbolizes our special talent in what we can do. When we are born, we have a blank flank and get to enjoy the wonder of discovering what our special talent is as we grow up. Don't humans get cutie marks?"

"Sorry Twilight, but no human gets one. To explain what a tattoo is this. To us, it a design we choose to have placed somewhere on our body showing what we love or to look cool. Some may get one tattoo for the experience while some other gets many and put them all over their body. I am one of those people who choose not to get one because it's a little painful process."

"Then how do you find out what your special talent is?"

"In truth, most people don't find out. We educate ourselves to do the jobs we get hired to do to pay bills and to put food on the table. Some people don't like the job they are doing, but like the pay it gives. Others do love the job they get hired to do. There are also some people that have a wide range of skills and abilities. I think I am one of those types."

"Why do you think that, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, for my job, it involved fixing certain equipment and I had the ability to find the problem with the device and fix it. Another thing I love is my martial arts and Ninjutsu training I went through to protect myself and others I care for."

"That is really amazing! I am the same way with my magic. I can do so many spells while other unicorns can only do a certain amount based upon their special talent. I too don't like to show off that I can do that and really use it to protect my friends." Twilight said.

"Hmm, I want to try and guess your special talents now that I know what those cutie marks stand for. Please don't hesitate to correct me if I am wrong." This is going to be some more fun as I already know. "Let's see, well Twilight already stated she is good with lots of different magic so that must be what her special talent is. Rarity, based upon you wanting to make clothes for me and those diamonds for a cutie mark, I say you make the precise and beautiful clothing of this land." Rarity starts to shed a tear. "Now Applejack, you said you work and own an apple farm, your name has the word apple in it, it is no doubt you were to work anything related to apples. But you must be very proud to produce the best apples that everypony loves." Applejack starts to blush. "Pinkie Pie, with those balloons and your energy, you must throw the best parties for any event and makes everypony smile." Pinkie smiled so big, it looked like it was about to come off her face. "Rainbow Dash, with the rainbow lightning bolt, I take it when you do the sonic rainboom, a rainbow trail forms behind you and you are the fastest creature I have ever known."

"Heck yeah!" Rainbow yells.

"Now Fluttershy, from what Applejack said about you how well you did to take care of my injuries, you special talent must lie in knowing how to take care of any creature come across. You have the caring creatures like, the ability to heal any injury they might have, and possible to be able to communicate with them on a different level compared to the rest of us. I would like to thank you again for taking care of my injuries when no one else knew anything about me at that time."

Fluttershy was so moved at the compliment; she came over to me and gave me a hug. Everypony awe at this scene and I started to stroke her mane with my fingers. She said, "You're most welcome and do come by my place if you need anything." She then returned to sit with everypony else.

Before the next pony could ask a question, they all heard a loud rumble coming from me. "Sorry about that. I guess my stomach is trying to tell me to go and get some food. Would you mind if we take a break to get some?"

"Not at all." Twilight said. "Although we should find out what you can eat so we don't poison you."

"Yea, no one likes to get poisoned. From what I know of horse type creatures, you are herbivores where you eat plant type foods. Now please don't be afraid what I am about to tell you. Humans are omnivore as in we eat plants and meat." Everypony shocks at this and Rarity does her faint thing again onto the couch. The guards raise their weapons at me and were about to charge me. "Hold it! Let me make it perfectly clear I would never eat a pony or woodland creature that is friendly." Celestia tells her guards to stand down once again. "Now then, I will still need to take in protein to keep my muscle strength up. Luckily I know other foods that I can eat to compensate my normal meat intake. Cheese, beans, eggs, and peanuts are the ones with the highest amounts of protein. I can also eat veggies, fruit, dairy, sweets in small amounts, and bread type food. Some of the things I can't digest are hay and flowers. I hope you are not afraid of me because I eat meat."

"Of course not sugarcube. You just startled us when you said you ate meat. We won't think anything bad of you for what is natural for humans to do." Applejack said.

"Um, if you want, if you don't mind, I could give you some fish I have for the animals I take care of." Fluttershy said.

"I would appreciate that and thank you again. Now then, can we head upstairs and grab a bite to eat before I faint from hunger?" I asked.

They all nod and we all make our way upstairs. Spike and Twilight head to the kitchen as everypony and me get comfortable in the main part of the library. The guards are still keeping an eye on me in case I make a move. Twilight and Spike come out of the kitchen with Twilight levitating several plates of food. The one that came to me had fruits and veggies on it. I saw on the other were some type of sandwich with a side of hay. I started to eat and couldn't believe how fresh all of these were, like they were just picked less than an hour ago. I quickly finish the meal as everyone else did at the same time. "Thank you for the food. I never had anything like that. It was so good and fresh. Most of the fruits and veggies I got from the store took a day or two to get there. These taste like they were picked just an hour ago."

"They were. I got them from the market this morning before I was informed of a strange creature by the lake." Twilight said.

"Then my compliments to you for picking them and to the farmers for growing such fresh food. Now then, let's get back to question asking. I have one for the Princesses. I know about unicorn and Pegasus , but I never read about a horse type creature with a horn and wings. Can you please enlighten me about yourselves?"

Celestia spoke up, "My sister and I are called Alicorns. As of right now, there are only three in existence in all of Equestria, myself, my sister Luna, and our Niece, Princess Cadance. Another thing that is unique about us, besides having a horn and wings, is we are immortal."

"So that explains how you recognized my species because you were there when they last were here. I must say you and your sister are still as beautiful." They both blush from the compliment. "So who next has a question?"

Pinkie jumps forward and asks, "What are those things at the end of your hoof? They look like what Spike has, except they are not sharp."

"Well these are not hoofs, they are called hands. At the end of them are called fingers. They allow us humans to grab things as well as other things. They don't need to be sharp to do damage. The same goes with my feet." I take one of my shoes and socks off to show. "As you can see the foot also has digits, but they are called toes and not as flexible as the fingers on my hands." I flex both of them so show what they can do. "If you want, I can also demonstrate what they can do from my martial art training. I will just need two thick wooden boards to break." Princess Luna decides to help with this one and magically appears the requested boards. "Now your Highness, I will need you to hold them as still as possible so they don't go flying into someone." She nods and as she ready herself, I put my sock and shoe on so I can give a proper demonstration. "First up, I will use my hand to break the board." I get into position to do a forward fist punch. I bring my fist to the board and back to position so fast, that I think no one noticed me hitting it. "Princess Luna, you can release your magic on the board in front of me."

"But thou have not striked thy board." Luna said.

"But I did. Your magic held it in place so hard so it could not splinter away. To me, it felt like I was hitting a steel plate." She releases her magic and the board suddenly splinters apart in the middle where I hit the board. Everypony was shocked at this that I might have moved faster that Rainbow Dash. Her mouth what wide open still trying to understand what happen. "I think for the next one, I will go slower so you can see me strike the board. Princess, can you raise the board to my head height?" She nods and does so. "Now I will kick this board to break it."

"How in the work can you kick something that high, partner?" Applejack asked.

"Just wait and see." I get into position to do a roundhouse kick to head height and remember to slow down a bit so they can see the strike. I kicked the board and everypony saw the hit, but the board did not split. "Princess, can you release your magic?" She does and the board split again where I hit it. Again they are shocked I damaged I did to something at my head height.

"How in Ponyville did you do that? I buck apple trees for years and I never done that sort of damaged." Applejack said.

"As I said before, I have trained my body in martial arts to defend and protect the ones I care for. It took years to get this level. If it's alright with everypony, I would like to hold off the questions for the time as I am getting exhausted and would like to explore your town."

"I agree. I need to organize all these notes I have taken." Twilight said as I look to see a 100 page book thickness of notes.

"So who wants to give me a tour?"

"Well, my sister and I need to return to Canterlot to attend to some royal duties. If you would like to contact us at any time, just have Spike send us a letter. I bid you all farewell and look forward to learning more about you. In a few days, I will come back to announce your arrival to the town so you don't scare anypony." Celestia said. We all bow to her as she uses her magic to teleport her, her sister, and the Royal Guard.

"Now then, back to my question, who wants to give me a tour of your town?"

"Love to darling, but I have several dress orders due tomorrow and need to get back to them." Rarity said and she heads out the library.

"Sorry sugarcube. I have to get back to the farm and help Big Mac, my brother, buck the apple trees in the north field." Applejack said as she makes her way out.

"I have weather duties I need to attend to." Rainbow Dash said as she flew out the door.

Fluttershy said, "I need to get back to my cottage and take care of the animals. A bear has been complaining of back pains." She trots out and closes the door.

I look for Pinkie Pie and she disappeared. "Where's Pinkie?"

"Probably ran off to take care of a party." Twilight said.

"But I did not hear her leave. Does she have ninja skills?"

"No. She is just being Pinkie."

"Well, it looks like you get the honor to show me around. Shall we get going?"

"Wait! You can't go out there looking as yourself. Why don't you use your Ninjutsu to change into another pony?"

"It does not work like that. I can't think of a random pony design out of the blue. I have to use another pony's look and copy that. Do you have a spell that can change me into a pony temporarily?"

"I think I do. Give me a moment to find the book that has it." She looks for ten minutes as I see books flying by her as she quickly scans the contents. "Found it!" All the books she had in her magic control just dropped onto the floor. "Spike, would you be a dear and put the books away as I help Bob with this?" Spike looks frustrated by how quickly she can make a mess when looking for something and not think of using her magic to help put the books away. "Let's see, according to this, the spell is temporary and will last for 2 days. Is also say it does not have the control in which pony type they will be turned into. You ready for this?"


	4. Chapter 4: It's Pony Time

Chapter 4: It's Pony Time

"Bob are you ready to be changed into a pony and knowing the spell will last for 2 days?" Twilight asked.

"Better get it over with. I don't like the idea of being cooped up here waiting for the Princess to get back to introduce me to the citizens of this place."

She reads the spell one more time to make sure she knows what to do. Her horn starts to glow and I get enclosed in the same color from her horn. I start to feel my body changing shape and the pain of bones rearranging to that of a pony. She hears me cry out in pain but I tell her to not stop. Suddenly a bright flash comes from me as the spell finishes. Twilight became exhausted from the spell and looks over to where I was. She saw a deep red color earth pony with a two tone black mane and tail lying on the floor knocked out from the spell and pain. I came to a few minutes later and see her walking around me looking at her handiwork. "Did it work Twilight?" I asked. She nods and then levitates a mirror over to me to show me what I looked like. I too was impressed. I saw my eye color was a hazel color. I looked to my flank to see if I have a cutie mark and sure enough there was one there. It was the yin and yang symbol. I had a feeling it was going to be that. With my whole stick on martial arts and the balance of body and mind, what is more perfect?

She sees me smile when I saw my cutie mark and asked, "Would you mind telling me what that cutie mark stands for? I have a feeling you know with that grin on your face."

"It's true Twilight. I do know what this stands for and I am happy to receive it. It is called the yin and yang symbol. What it stands for are the beliefs and things have been telling you about. The basis of it is about balance and that can be anything. From sun and moon, good and evil, harmony and chaos, and right and wrong. Everything needs to be in balance, not just the body and mind, but everything in nature and in space. I hold true to this belief ever since I started my martial arts training as a child."

"That is something very good and pure to believe in. Don't ever lose it."

"One good thing about this is I know have my own pony form I can change into after this spell finishes up."

"How is that possible? I thought you need to see what you are going to change into to make it work."

"Most of the time, yes, if I have never seen that pony, creature, or object. But if I had seen it, I can use my mind's eye and recall that image to transform into. I would demonstrate it now, but I can't form the hand symbols. I can still manipulate my chakra to where I don't need hand symbols to do it."

"These are all interesting, but let's get you up so I can show you around Ponyville."

"I agree. Let's get going." I wobble a bit as I get up remembering that I am a pony now and walk on all four hoofs. I practice moving one leg at a time to familiar myself with the muscle movements. Once that is done, I slowly tried to walk recalling which muscles I have to move. Twilight was impressed with how quickly I was picking this up.

"How are you able to pick up walking like a pony so quickly?" Twilight asked. As I was about to answer, I fell down onto my face from losing concentration. "Oh! I am so sorry! I did not think you were concentrating so hard on it."

"It is no problem Twi, I knew I was going to fall onto my face a few times. Better now instead of later." I get back up and continue practicing walking until I could do it while having a conversation with Twilight, roughly half an hour.

We head outside after letting me borrow a saddle pack and she starts to show me around. I can't believe how exactly it resembles the TV show. Then I thought of a way to confirm I was in the TV series world. "Hey Twi, how long have been in Ponyville? You said you were a student of Princess Celestia, so you must have lived in Canterlot."

"You are correct. I did live in Canterlot from when I was born to about a month ago when Celestia asked me to oversee the 1000 year of the Summer Sun Celebration right here in Ponyville." Sweet, I now have futuristic knowledge of possible events from the TV show. She continues to talk about what happened to her when she arrived, meeting the other, the prediction of Nightmare Moon, and how they stopped her. All the same stuff from the first episodes.

"So you and your friends now are the barriers of the Elements of Harmony. I could see those traits in all of you now that I think about it. I am grateful you found me instead of something else that could have killed me." She continued showing all the different buildings in town and where her friends lived in. The last stop was Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie resided. "Hey Twi, I just thought since I am in a pony form right now, I should have a proper name instead of my human name."

"Not a bad idea. Have you come up with one?"

"I think so. What do you think of Swift Blaze?"

"I think it suits you. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since we left the Library. One thing you should also know about me is I multi task quite often in my head. I was listening to you tell about the town and then about your first time in Ponyville while I was looking at the scenery and thinking of what pony name I should have in this form."

"I am still surprised you are still amazing me as I hear more about you. Shall we go inside and get a treat?"

"Sure but let's see if I can surprise Pinkie by having her meet a new pony not realizing it is me. Just hang back. Oh can I have some money as I am broke."

"Sounds like fun. Here are a couple bits." She levitates a couple coins from her bag and places them in mine.

I head inside and see Mrs. Cake behind the counter. "Well hello stranger. I have not seen you in town before. Did you just get here this morning?" She said.

I decide to disguise my voice in case Pinkie was near and I went with a western accent, "Howdy there. I am new to these parts. Just got off the train coming from Appleloosa."

"That is some distance to travel. What brings you here?"

"Mostly just to take a hoof off from constructing more building there." All of a sudden, a pink blur comes at me from the kitchen and try to tackle me. Luckily I was able to sidestep and she misses and ran into a wall. "What in tarnation was that?" as I said that sounding surprised.

"I am so sorry! That is my employee, Pinkie Pie. I have told her to not tackle every new pony that comes to town. Pinkie, say you're sorry for trying to tackle this nice stallion named, err . . ."

"Swift Blaze. My name is Swift Blaze. I am actually used to being attacked. We have some pesky buffalo wanting us to move the town someplace else for unknown reason."

"Sorry to hear that dear. So what can I get you?"

"I am in the mood for a couple of fresh glazed donuts."

"Coming right up." She heads to the kitchen. Pinkie gets up and comes to me."

"I am sorry for trying to tackle you Blaze. I just get so excited when a new pony comes to town that I have to meet them right away and become friends with them. Strange though, my pinkie sense normally goes off when a new pony comes into town."

"Pinkie sense?"

"That is when my body sends me a signal base upon what my body does when I am not in control of it."

Twilight now comes into the shop and acts like she just met me the first time. "Hay there Pinkie. Why did you run off early instead of showing Bob around town?"

"You know silly. I have to plan his welcome party and that is going to be a surprise. Just like yours when you arrived here in Ponyville."

If she only knew she just told me. Mrs. Cake just came back with very fresh donuts. "That will be two bits sir." She said. I dug out the money and gave it to her. She walks with me to a table and sets the food down and then returns to behind the counter. I picked up one of them with my mouth, as I no longer have hands, and chew the entire thing up. These are even better than the ones at home.

"Hey Twi, have you met Swift Blaze? He just arrived in town this afternoon from Appleloosa."

Knowing she has to lie about this to play the joke, "Can't say I have. Well it is nice to meet you mister. How long are you going to be staying here?" Twilight said.

"Not long miss. Just a few days to relax before I return back to my hometown. I already got a place to stay at the hotel nearby." I said.

"Hay! Do you want to come to the surprise welcome party we are having for our friend? It will be at the library at 8:00pm." Pinkie said.

"Sounds like a barrel of fun. I shall see ya there." I head out and return back to the library. When I got there, I informed Spike of my prank so he knows to play along. I decided to kill time by reading some books on Equestria history to familiar me with it. Twilight shows up later with a huge grin on her face. I think she is really enjoying this prank. "What has you in a happy mood?"

"I am so excited to get back at Pinkie for startling me with my welcome party when I got here."

"Glad to be of service. I can't wait to surprise everypony the human they met now has his own pony form. In case ponies ask where I went, I went into the forest for some training exercises and can handle myself if danger comes. You agree with that correct?" She nods. "Are you going to invite the Princesses?"

"I should! Let go and write them a letter about the upcoming party. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

As she goes and prance about to go and write the letter, I go back to my book and wait for the party to start. Pinkie shows up at 7:30pm with her party canon to quickly set-up all the decorations. Mr. and Mrs. Cake show up with the food and drinks. Soon everypony else shows up and get ready to surprise me. Won't they be the surprised ones.

"You remembered to tell Bob to come back at 8pm for dinner, correct Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Of course. Now it is getting close to him arriving so everypony get into position." Twilight said. Everypony went to every hiding place that was available and I stayed close to Twilight. She whispers to me, "So when are you going to surprise them?"

"I will nudge you to signal you to get up and sound worried. Once everypony believes you, I will reveal myself." She giggles quietly at this plan.

8:15pm rolls around and I nudge Twilight to start. She gets up slowly and looks around. "Where is he? He promised to return at 8pm. I am starting to worry girls."

The others get up also start to look worried. "What do you think could have happened?" Rarity asked. "I hope nothing dreadful!"

"Then we should go out and look for him! He might be hurt!" Rainbow shouted.

I decided to make my move then. "What is everypony worried about? Wondering where I have been?" They all turned their head toward my direction looking for my human form. "What? Did you expect to come through the front door?" All their mouths dropped open as I have been there the whole time when they tried to surprise me. "I guess the surprise is now on all of you!" I started to laugh at them. Twilight and Spike soon joined end. Then everypony was joining in on the laughter.

"Oh man Bob! I think that was the best prank yet!" Rainbow said on her back laughing very hard.

"Just like Pinkie has her Pinkie senses, I use my intuition to figure out what was going on. Plus the fact Twilight gave me my own pony body for 2 days. So I have roughly 40 hours left before I turn back. But don't worry. I will be able to change into this form whenever I want to after that."

"Oh darling, you look very handsome as a pony. I have a couple designs I think would look good for you. Why don't you stop by and allow me to make some for you." Rarity said.

"But Rarity, I do not have any money to pay for them"

"Don't worry about it. The first one will be free and the others you can pay for them later when you do and at the friend discount."

"Thank you for the generosity. I will see you tomorrow then. So Pinkie, how are you after I turned the surprise on the surprise planner?"

"Ohthatwassocrazyandtrulyunex pected! Youreallygotmegood. Iamsohappyyouarehereandsomuc hfun. IwillcomeandseeyouwhenIwantt opullsomepranksonsomeponies."

"Pinkie, you should really slow down your speaking so everypony can understand you." She nods and returns to hosting the party. I mingle with the guest and tell some stuff about me that I can while in pony form, I mean I can't show any Ninjutsu stuff. I make my way to the Princesses so they can truly see me in this form. "Good evening Princesses. Did you enjoy the surprise I turned around?"

"It was good Bob, or should I call you Swift Blaze?" Princess Celestia said.

"I say in this pony form, call me Blaze."

"Very well. As for the surprise, we thought you might be in the room, but could not pinpoint you."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Thou soul aura is different than thy ponies." Princess Luna said.

"Ok and Luna, Twilight told me about her first visit to Ponyville and . . . the return of Nightmare Moon. I am grateful they were able to save you with the Elements of Harmony. If you ever want to have someone to talk to at night, I will most likely be up. I don't require that much sleep anymore with my training and meditation practice. Also if you would like, it would be my pleasure and honor to help you speak the way of the modern world."

"We would appreciate thou experience in this."

"Whenever you're ready Blaze, I would like to find out how you arrive here. I feel it is a touchy subject so that is why I did not ask when I first saw you." Princess Celestia said.

"I am grateful for that. It is somewhat a touchy subject and when I am ready, I will tell you and the girls as they should also know as they are now my friends."

"I am glad to see they have grown on you and you on to them. Have you determined where you are going to stay?"

"Well, probably for the first couple of days, I will see if Twilight or one of the other girls will allow me to stay with them, until I can get the resources together to build my own place. And please your Highness, I cannot accept your generosity in giving me a place that is made for a pony. There are certain things I need for my place and I will inform you another time in private as to the reason why."

"I understand that your species require things differently, but don't hesitate to ask for help as we help everypony."

"Thank you Princess. Now if you would excuse me, I think I should verify where I am going to stay for the night." I bow to them and make my way back to the mane 6 as they are grouped together chatting. "How's it going ladies?"

"We should be asking you how you are enjoying your 'Welcome to Equestria' party, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"I agree, how do you like it?" Rarity asked.

"I am enjoying the party. This is the biggest celebration I have been to in years and all for me." A tear starts to form in one eye. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me into your home when I was injured and into your hearts."

"Enough of this wishy washy. You are making even me tear up." Rainbow said.

"Alright. Changing subjects now, seeing it's getting late, and I just came to your world and broke, would one of you mind if I stay the night with you? This is only until I can build my own place and I can't get started till I am back in my human body."

They all started to offer up their places, except for Rainbow as she lives in the clouds. I tried my best to hear each of their reasons why I should stay with them, but they are saying it at the same time. The only one I could not hear was Fluttershy. "HOLD IT!" I yell to get their attention. "I realize now that was probably not the best way to ask as you all have good reasons. But I think one pony in particular I am truly thankful for helping with my injuries is Fluttershy. Would you allow me to stay at your place tonight and then I can help you feed the animals in the morning?"

She smiles big and says yes in the loudest I ever heard from her. Not a yell level, but more of an upper normal conversation level. I go over to her and give her a nice big hug. The party started to die down and other ponies started to leave. I helped out with the cleanup so it would take less time. The girls really did not want my help as it was my party, but I was not going to leave the burden to them.

After the cleanup, Fluttershy and I headed over to her place. She was scared to walk in the dark, so I kept her close to make her feel safe. Once at the cottage, Angel tried to stop me from coming in, but Fluttershy explained the situation. The rabbit sill gave me the stink eye for not to try any funny business. I asked Fluttershy where the bathroom was so I can freshen up as it has been a long day for me. I was in there longer than I planned, but who is going to fault me for I never used the toilet as a pony before. Nor have I tried to wash myself in pony form. Once I was done, I made my way to the couch and see Fluttershy sleeping on it under some blankets. I know I am the guest, but I could never take her bed. I did my best to pick her up without waking her and carried her to her bed. I asked Angel if he could pull the sheet back so I can place her in the bed. He does so and I gently place her in the bed. He Then goes and pulls the sheets over her to keep her warm. I went to the couch and successfully covered myself with the blanket. Thinking back on what has happened in the past 24 hours, it is still amazing I am here and they all care for me. Soon I fell asleep like a rock.


	5. Chapter 5: She has the Golden Ticket

Chapter 5: She has the Golden Ticket . . .

I woke up very early the next morning, just before dawn. Decided to watch the sunrise and get some training in on this pony body. I headed outside into the cool air and slight mist in the air. The air here is so clean I still can't believe what I lived in back on Earth, with all the pollutions and toxic fumes we were pouring into the atmosphere. I start to do a quick jog down the road until I came to an open field with a nice hill. I headed to the top of it to begin the next part of the training. The moment I got to the top, I could see the sunrise about to start to I watched it as it rise into the sky. Such a beautiful view to the mountains and landscape. I really want to capture the moment, but it will have to wait till I am human again so I can use my phone to take the pic.

I went back to training and started with stretches to see how this body can handle it. From there, I practice standing on my hind legs for a while to strengthen them and to be prepared to fight in this position. I start to do some simple martial arts movement to train the pony muscles of this style. _This is going to take some serious training to get to the level I am in human form I thought._ This training went for an hour before I got tired from standing on my hind legs.

I headed back to Fluttershy to see if she was awake. Upon arriving at the cottage, I could smell something delicious cooking. I headed to the kitchen to see Fluttershy cooking something good. "Morning Fluttershy. What smells delicious?"

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelled as I startled her. "Oh Blaze, I did not hear you come in. I saw you left when I woke up. But I couldn't figure how I woke up in my bed. Did you carry me to my bed last night?"

"I did, I could not take your bed as you took the couch. I just wasn't right. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I just hoped you slept well on the couch. If you don't mind, can you tell me where you went this morning?"

"It is never a problem Fluttershy. I went out to watch the sunrise and to get some training in on this pony body. I realize now I need to adjust my training regiment to what this pony body can do. So what are you cooking up?"

"Oh, just some pancakes with a side of fruit. Would you like a plate, if that is ok with you?"

"I would love one. I'm sure anything you cook will taste very good." She hands me a plate and I sat at the table to eat it. She joins me soon with a plate of her own. Again, the food here tastes so fresh that I want more to have. Once done I said, "I was correct. You do cook some delicious food. Seeing you cooked, allow me to clean up. Then we can go and take care of your animals."

"Oh. I couldn't allow you to clean up. You are a guest in my cottage. Allow me."

"Sorry Fluttershy, but I insist on doing the cleanup to show my gratitude." I pick up the plates and cooking equipment and made quick, detail work in the cleanup. Once the dishes have been put away, Fluttershy and I headed outside and started to feed the animals. She had to show me what to feed them and how so they wouldn't be scared of you. I was finding it relaxing watching the animals eat in the beautiful scenery.

"Would you mind accompany me to the market? I need to pick up some more feed for my animals." Fluttershy asked.

"I would love to." We go inside and put on some saddle bags to carry the feed back in. As we left the cottage, Angel decided to tag along and ride on the back of Fluttershy. We arrived in town and headed to the market. I followed Fluttershy as she knew where to go. We made it the vendor that sells the animal feed and made the purchases. I carried more of the feed so she did not have to.

As we are walking through the town square, I see Twilight chatting with Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie. Spike was there also and holding something shiny in his claws. Angel suddenly ran towards him, snagged them, and brought the items to Fluttershy to see. I can see that they are two gold tickets to some event. I then realize these are the tickets to the Grad Galloping Gala. _Oh boy. Twilight is going to have a fun day today. _We joined the girls in their conversation on who should get the second ticket. "May I interject for a moment and ask what this event you are arguing about?"

They all then told me about how big the event is and what each one dreams of doing there. "I see. Well hate to be rude, but you should give Twilight her space so she can think of who she wants to give the second ticket to. I personally don't want to go as I can't stand fancy parties."

"This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise." Twilight said. They all nodded and wandered off in separate directions.

I returned with Fluttershy to her cottage and dropped off the feed. "I'm going to check on Twilight. She looked frustrated on who to choose." I said.

"I do hate to see my friend so worried up about it. Maybe there is something I can do to cheer her up."

"Don't do anything too big or she will think you are only doing to get the ticket. "I headed off to go and find Twilight. I found her sitting at a table outside a cafe with Spike. She defiantly looked frustrated. I walked over to join them. "Hey Twi, you Ok?"

"Hi Blaze. I'm not ok. I just can't decide who I should give the other ticket to. They all have good reason to go and I don't want to disappoint them." Twilight said.

"Have you thought of asking Princess Celestia in getting more tickets for all your friends?"

"I can't ask that! Don't you know how hard it is to get these tickets? It is a very exclusive and big event that anypony who is anypony will be attending. I just can't ask the Princess for more tickets."

"To answer the first part, no I don't because I just came to your world. I do think she would give you the tickets as you are her student, one of the barriers of the Elements of Harmony, and especially your friend." She smiled at me knowing that I am correct. "Now then, let's order something as I am starving."

I look over the menu and see lots of choices that contain flowers or hay. Even though I am in a pony body, I can't convince myself to eat those. I decided to just go with a basic salad, Twilight went with her daffodil and daisy sandwich, and Spike went with hay fries that are extra crispy. Even Spike can't stand eating flowers.

The food arrived and before we could chow down, all the nearby ponies were running into the buildings. _Oh great. I recall this scene._ The waiter asked us from the door if we wanted to eat our food in the rain.

"It's not raining." Twilight said. She then looks around and see everywhere else nearby was raining, except the spot we were at.

"I will give you one guess that could have done this."

She thought for a moment. Then said loud enough for the culprit to hear it, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" Rainbow Dash said to Twilight. As they go back and forth about doing favors, I quickly chow down my food before Rainbow closed up the opening. It then started to rain on us causing the un-ate food to get soggy. Twilight is looking more frustrated than ever before. Rarity then showed up with an umbrella saddle on her keeping her dry. She invited all of us to dry off, but I know she has other motives. I decided to intervene here.

"Hey Rarity, would you mind getting my measurements so I can see the outfit you want to design for me?" I asked. This caused her to lose focus on Twilight.

"Oh it will be my pleasure! Oh I have so many design ideas that I don't know where to start. I think first, I should get your measurements so I can make them fit you correctly. Please stand here and hold still."

As I was getting measured, I mouthed to Twilight to meet her at her library. She nodded and left with Spike. It seemed I was standing still for an hour when I was for 15 min. "Ok darling. It will only take me a few hours to put the first of many I have designed for you. You can either wait here or come back."

"I think I will wait here. Also, please no gems. I prefer comfortable clothing and sometimes stealthy."

"I would imagine so as you talked so much about, what you called it? Ninjutsu?"

"That's correct. So while you go designing and creating, I am going to do some meditate training." She nods and heads off to her workshop in the back. I go and sit on the nearby couch to start meditating.

Entering my mind, I decide to practice the ki moves first. I see myself in my human form. _This will make it easier to practice as I would only be doing it this in my human form. _I imagined an open area with huge rocks. Recalling the DBZ fighters, I thought of their movements and how they trained. _I will do the weight training later. Need to learn the basic blasts and maybe I can do flight also._ I focused my energy to my right hand. A red orb started to form just above my hand. I concentrated more energy into it and it grew bigger and glowed brighter. I launched the orb to a rock a good distance away. It made contact with the rock and destroyed it completely. _Whoa. Guess I have to control this a bit better or I could destroy everything._ I scaled my power down and launched multiple blasts at the other rocks causing small chunks to be destroyed.

The next was to work on ki flying. This was going to be hard to do, but I think based upon chakra control. I just have to do it with ki instead. Focusing on ki control, I start to force it below me. I could feel the wind around me blow in all directions. I increase the force and I was soon off the ground. I was a foot off the ground when suddenly I hear a loud scream in the distance. I lost my concentration and left the meditated state. I soon felt myself land on the couch. I looked to see where the scream came from and saw Rarity with a frighten look on her face. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I just got done with your outfit and came in to show when, I saw you floating about the couch! What in Equestria were you doing?"

_Guess my flight control went over to the real world while meditating. Glad I did not fire any energy blast here also._ "I was meditating on some skills and I guess they happen out here also while I was in my mind."

"Are you saying you discovered a way for non-Pegasus to fly?"

"I don't know about Earth and Unicorn ponies, but this ability is something from my world and my training. I was only taught the basic about it before even trying it. This was actually my first time. At least now I know I can do this in pony form too. So what is new outfit you made?"

"Well, when I first saw your outfit, I thought it was repulsive. But after hearing about yourself and abilities, I can see how the outfit does have a purpose. So my first outfit for your pony form is just like yours, except it's black with red trim."

She levitates the outfit and it looks exactly like my gi. The only thing was it was made for a pony body. "Thank you so much Rarity! I can't believe how exactly you got the design down from just seeing it on me. You really do have an eye for fashion and design. I will defiantly come and see you when I need some clothing to be made."

"It's not a problem dear. I look forward to your future business. Now allow me to help put this on you so you can really admire it."

"That might be a good thing as I don't know how to put clothes on in pony form." She giggled at the comment and helps put the clothes on with her magic. Once done, I went over the full 3 view mirror to see all angles. Again I am still amazed how she did an amazing job and now I can feel she got the fabric down too. "Again Rarity, you did an outstanding job in recreating my gi outfit. You sure I can't do anything to pay you back?"

"Of course not darling. You are my friend and I love to make things for my friends with no payment in mind."

"Thank you again. Now if you excuse me, I am going to do some physical training to see how this gi will handle it." She nods and I take my leave of her establishment.

Once outside, I decided to check on Twi to see if she is doing better. Once I round the corner so I can see the library, I see a group of ponies tossing another pony in front of it. _Dammit Pinkie. You always overdo things. Now the whole town will know about the ticket._ I start to run to the crowd so I can save Twi from the mad chase scene. Almost there, I see her with Spike holding her tail run off in another direction with everypony else chasing her. _Great, now I have to chase them too to save them._ I increase the chakra to my hoofs so I can make quick jumps and gain some speed. I soon catch up and run along her. "TWI! YOU AND SPIKE HOP ON AND I WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE! REMEMBER TO HOLD ON!"

She and Spike does and I start to jump harder to gain distance and maneuver out of their sight. I round the corner when I had about a 10 second lead. _Better now than any to fly._ I changed from chakra to ki and forced with all I could to gain flight to hide in the clouds. Two and Spike started to scream seeing how high we were going. I know she was trying to figure out how I was doing this so I will have to explain later. I flew into a thick cloud to hide us. I whisper to them, "Ok, please quiet down so they won't hear us up here. I will explain how I did this once we are safe." They quieted down, but the shock was still on their face of disbelief. I slowly poked my head out to see if the coast was clear. It was and I flew us back to the library. I landed outside the door, they hopped off and started to kiss the ground.

We quickly went inside after that quick happy period. Twi told Spike to close and lock all the windows and barricade the doors. The lights then turned on and I see the other girls were waiting for them to come back to see who is going to get the other ticket. Twi finally confessed to the girls why she hasn't been able to make a decision. The other girls saw how bad this was making Twilight feel so they said they no longer want the ticket for different reasons.

"Spike, take a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said. Spike grabs a scroll and quill and starts to write down what she wants to say. The girls gasp when they hear she is returning both tickets. Twi explain she does not want to go to the even without all of her friends. Spike blew his flame onto the scroll and it turned into a smoke heading to Princess Celestia. A few minutes later, Spike belches a letter and reads it out loud. Twi just could believe the comment from her mentor as six tickets appear.

"Guess you all can go to the Gala now. Spike and I can use that time for a guy's night out." I said.

Spike did another belch and another scroll appears. It reads,

_To Spike and Blaze,_

_I forgot to include tickets for you two in the previous scroll. Enjoy your time at the Gala._

_Your Sun Ruler,_

_Princess Celestia._

Two tickets appeared with the scroll. "Looks we have our escorts to the Gala now." Rarity said.

I replied to the comment with my own. "It also looks you will have to make me a tux for my pony and human form if you want me to escort you girls to the Gala." She smiled greatly at the idea as I see in her eyes different designs going through her head. We suddenly hear Twi's stomach rumble rather loud. _Yea, lunch canceled due to rainstorms._ The girls decide to treat her to dinner for the grief they caused her. She agreed only if Blaze and Spike can join them. They all nod and we made our way to a local diner.


	6. Chapter 6: Blaze, You Have Some

Chapter 6: Blaze, You Have Some Explaining To Do

We headed to a local diner after the fiasco of the tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala. We got a booth that will seat all eight of us and placed our orders. As we waited for the food both Rarity and Twilight were giving me the look like I have some explaining to do. Sure enough, "So, Blaze, care to explain your new ability to us? Twilight asked. The other girls that don't know were giving me a confused look.

"Knew you would like the download on it. Well, allow me to explain and please don't interrupt." They all nodded. "So Rarity, Twilight, and Spike have seen me use another one of my abilities I tried out today. This one gave me the ability to fly."

"WHAT THE BUCK! HOW CAN AN EARTH PONY FLY?" Rainbow yelled.

"I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN IF YOU DON'T INTERRUPT!" I shouted back. She crouches lower in her seat knowing I was going to explain. "I am sorry for yelling, but I did ask not to be interrupted. May I continue?" Rainbow nodded sheepishly. "Now then, this flight ability does not use chakra to make it happen. I have another energy force inside me that is called ki. Ninjutsu is more for defense, stealth, and sometimes offensive. It uses chakra that is made from physical and spiritual energy within the body. The other source of energy inside of me is called ki and that is primarily used for offensive. That is correct Twi, my ki is really for fighting. The only ability that is not directly fighting is being able to fly. I will show it to you other girls this another time."

"So, how is ki energy used in fights?" Twilight asked.

"The type of attacks is based upon throwing or launching energy balls at your enemy and can be destructive. I can regulate how much ki to use depending on what I want to do. I have better control over it in my human form so I won't be showing any of that till later." They all nod of wanting to see that.

Our food arrives and the girls decide to talk more about the Gala. I quietly ate my food and listen to all their plans. It will be a night they will never forget. We paid for the meal, except that they paid for mine since I'm broke. _I really need to get a job when I get my human form back._ We left the diner to head to bed. "So, girls, who am I going to be sleeping with tonight?"

"I suggest you come with me seeing you will need to meet with the Princess before she introduce you to the town in your human form. The event is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, about the time your spell should end." Twilight said.

"That makes sense. So I will see you girls tomorrow then. Let's go Twi as I am tired enough to sleep standing."

"Bye girls. I have a stallion to get to his own bed before he collapses on the road." They giggle at that and separate to go to their homes. I followed Twilight to the library with Spike. We go inside and close the door.

"So where will I be sleeping tonight, my own bed, your bed, on the couch, or on the floor?"

She blushes at one of the comments. "I have a guest bedroom upstairs that you can use until you get your own place."

"Thanks Twi. Oh, can you help bring my backpack and sword up to the room as well? I can't really grab it in this form without ripping it."

"Not a problem. I am still holding your word that you are going to show me that fancy device that has tons of information." She uses her magic and brings the items to the room and sets them at the foot of the bed.

"I have not forgotten Twi. You will probably get a brain overload with the amount of knowledge in there. Goodnight Twi. See you in the morning. Oh can you tell me where your bathroom is? I would like to freshen up"

"Night Blaze and it is the next door on the right." She leaves the room and closes the door.

_I am glad I was able to save Twi from the headache that would have happened in the TV show._ Alter 30 minutes of figuring out how, I finally was able to get my new gi off without ripping it. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower after today's excursion. I head back to my room and climbed under the covers and fall quickly asleep.

The next morning, I woke up again before dawn. _Looks like this will probably be the norm for me._ I quietly put on my gi with less effort as it was taking it off. I exited the room and made my way downstairs and outside. Once outside, I started my morning jog to the hill to do some more training. I did the stretches and then the basic training on my back hoofs. After 1-1/2 hours of training, I made my way back to the library. I entered and see both of them have not woken up. Well, might as well get some breakfast.

In the kitchen, I made my way to the pantry and fridge to see what was available. _Let's see what we can make. Ah, I have the ingredients for some chocolate chip pancakes. I will need to see if I can hold a spatula first. _I got on my hind legs and first tried to see if I could open the pan cabinet. Using a front hoof, I started to try to open with it like I had a stub hand. No such luck. _How in the world do ponies use their hoofs as hands? Maybe it is natural to them to how they grab things with their hoofs. I just need to figure out the technique._ I started to focus chakra to the hoof like I was going to climb the walls or stand on ceilings. I touched the door and pulled it open. It worked! I tried it on all the other drawers and cabinets. They opened for me as well. _So the ponies must have a passive chakra sense in order to hold onto objects, open things, and use their hoofs like hands. _

Now that is taken care of, I gathered the ingredients and cooking utensils to make the pancakes. Mixed up the batter, turned on the stove without catching on fire, and started pouring the batter into the pan. I soon hear movement upstairs. _Looks like the sleepyheads are awake._ I continue to cook when Spike comes into the kitchen and said, "What smells delicious?"

"One of my favorite kind of pancakes, chocolate chip. Did my cooking wake both of you?"

"It sure did. Hope you made enough."

"I made enough for seconds. Go and crab a table and I will bring the plates over." He does so very quickly as Twilight enters the room and joins him at the table. "It took me a while to get started, because I am not used to holding things with hoofs, but I found a way with my chakra control." I said as I finished up cooking and carried over a plate in each fore hoof walking on my back hind hoofs. I placed them down in front of them and went to grab mind when I see it in a magical hold floating to a spot on the table. "I can see how unicorns don't have an issue with holding items. Their levitation magic makes it easy."

"In case you're wondering, all ponies have a passive ability of magic to be able to hold items with their hoofs. I am surprised you don't." Twilight said in-between bites.

"I was not originally a pony and there is no magic on my planet. That is why we went the science path to develop items to make our lives easier, sometimes."

"Why did you say sometimes?"

"Not everything humans made was a good thing. I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now. I will explain later when I have had a chance to best describe it. Oh, and until further notice, please don't go snooping through my bag. I have my reasons and they fall under the same subject."

"I understand Blaze and respect your wish. I shall not go looking through your bag. Pinkie Promise." She then says the words to it and my brony knows no one ever breaks those unless they want to deal with an angry Pinkie.

We finished eating and they thanked me for making the delicious pancakes. Twilight said she will clean the dished and insisted on it. I wasn't going to argue with her about that. Once done, she came into the library where I was reading another book, this time on the different creatures in Equestria. "Seeing we have some time before we have to meet with the Princess before she introduce you to the town, how about you show me and the other girls your flying skill. Do realize though, Rainbow will probably want to race you." Twilight said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. It will give me more practice time to gain better control. The only time I have actually used it was when I was meditating at Rarity's yesterday. The next time was in the real world when I saved you and Spike from the ticket mob. Where are we going to meet them?"

"How about we meet them in the park. There is plenty of space for you to fly around."

"Then let's get going. Spike, do you want to come too?"

"As long as I can stay on the ground, sure. I would love to see if somepony is able to keep up with Rainbow Dash, if not even beat her. I will go and gather the others and meet you there." Spike said.

We left the library and Spike ran off to get the others. Twilight and I walked casually to the park so we did not have to wait for the others for too long. It was a nice day with few clouds being placed overhead by the Pegasus . I tried to see if Rainbow Dash was up there, but I did not see any rainbow trail she would normally leave. We arrived at the park and only waited a few minutes for everypony else to show up. Rainbow had it in her eye the look of saying prove it.

"Ok everypony, as I said yesterday, I have another energy source called ki and that is primarily used for offensive skills. The only true thing I can do in this pony form as I found out yesterday was being able to fly. If everypony would stand back, I will not demonstrate." They all backed up and waited as I gathered the necessary energy to let me float off the ground. I forced it below and started hovering. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow just had their mouths wide open as looking astonished at this feat. "I told you I can fly Rainbow. The only thing is I can pretty much do basic things for now. You can still out perform me in maneuvers and tricks."

"But of course. I am the best flyer and the fastest in Equestria. So, Blaze, let's see how fast you can fly. Care for a race?"

_Oh, if she only knew how fast some of the DBZ fighters can move. _"I'm up for it. But let's make a bet on it, to make it more interesting. If you win, I will do whatever you want for the next week, and that is anything. If I win, you teach me all the flight maneuvers you know. Do we have a deal?" I hold my hoof out to do a hoofshake.

"Oh this is so on! You got a deal! Be prepared to be humiliated!" We shook hoofs and got ready.

"Here is the course. We will fly to Canterlot to the highest tower of the castle. Loop around it and return here. Simple enough?"

"Deal! See you at the finish line the next day!"

"Twi, can you tell us when to go and time us?"

"Sure." Twilight said. Rainbow and I got into starting positions on the ground. Her wings ready to flap and my ki ready to be released. "On your marks. . . Get set. . . GO!"

Dash was first off the line, but I was right behind her. She was flying near her top speed and I was able to keep up. I can see Canterlot getting close. We made our way to the highest tower and looped around it. I yell to Dash, "Is this all you got? I thought you can break the sound barrier."

"Then eat my rainbow dust!" She increases her speed and does the sonic rainboom.

_That is very beautiful. Too bad I have to win the race. _I increased my ki output and also break the sound barrier. I soon caught up to Dash as she looks surprised. "No, you can eat my afterburner!" I yelled. I pushed more out and broke the sound barrier again. I was flying so fast, it felt great. I saw the finish line and broke the tape going across it. I stopped and landed behind the girls. Rainbow Dash crosses the finish line a few minutes later and lands in front of her friends, out of breath.

"How (breath) in (breath) Equestria (breath) did you (breath) beat me (breath)?"

They all turned and looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. "What? I am surprised as you all are. I knew I might have a chance, but I never realized how strong my ki was. I don't think I was at my max speed." They all drop their mouths open from what I just said. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack fell over from fainting. "Guess we should try and wake them before I continue." The others nodded and started to try and wake them.

After a half an hour, they started to regain consciousness. We moved them under a nearby tree to get them into some shade. They looked around to recall where they were and then looked at me with the same surprised look. "You three have a nice nap?" I said as I leaned against the tree trunk.

"What in tarnation did you say again?" Applejack asked.

"Well, before you three fainted, I said that speed I was going did not feel the max I could do."

"How fast were you going anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well, breaking the sound barrier requires a speed of Mach 1. I don't know the exact speed, but I was going at least Mach 2." They all dropped their mouth open again, but nopony fainted. "Look, I don't know the exact science in how I was able to do it. The fact is I am not actually a pony so Rainbow Dash is still the fastest Pegasus in Equestria. I am a human with strange abilities that I am still figuring out. I am a human freak that is more than likely the last of his species."

I started to walk off. "Wait darling! We don't think you are a freak. We are your friends and do care about you. You just startled us. That is all." Rarity said. "Can you explain the last thing you said about maybe being the last of your species?"

"I rather not talk about it at the moment. It's a sensitive subject I am not ready to talk about. I will meet everypony before the rally at the library. I just need some time alone to do some thinking." Before they could stop me, I flew off and made my way to the top of a nearby mountain. I sat on top to do some meditating.

_Can I really tell them about the real me? Will they still accept me for not being true to myself? There are so many things that could happen that I am getting a headache from thinking about them. I really want to tell them. I was nothing back on Earth and here, they all like me. I have friends._

"Something troubling you Blaze?" I snap out of my meditation. I looked around and see Princess Celestia.

"How did you find me?"

"Twilight sent me a letter stating you flew off after stating you are more than likely the last of your species. I used my magic to detect your energy and teleported here. Mind telling me what is troubling you?"

"I knew I would have to tell you how I came here and about my powers sooner or later. Just coming with the words to get the correct reaction so I will still be liked is hard to do."

"Your friends do care about you and are currently worried. Whatever you tell them, they still will care about you. You have been helpful to your friends and they want to help you during this time. Now let's head back so we can introduce you to the town."

"Sure. Let's fly back so I can get some more practice in."

"I would like that and to see how you actually fly. Twi tried to explain to me in her letter, but I think she was missing some things."

We flew back at a gradual pace as I explained to her about my ki energy and what it can be used for. Even she had a surprised look on her face when I told her how I beat Rainbow and broke the sound barrier twice. We landed outside the library and made our way inside. The mane 6 and Spike were in there with worried looks on their faces. T_hey really care about me. I can't believe I was worried they would not accept me. _They looked up and saw me at the doorway. All their frowns disappeared and they ran and tackled me to the ground outside. _Ugh, so much affection._ "I am sorry for making you gals worried about me. Just never had best friends care about me so much."

"I am glad you are feeling better and know that whenever you're ready to talks about that thing, know that we will still feel the same way about you no matter what." Twilight said.

"That's right sugarcube. You have new friends who care about your well being." Applejack said.

"We don't care about who you were in your world, darling. You are here with us and we are happy you somehow came here." Rarity said.

"The joy you brought to my animals show you are a very good human and I am happy to be your friend." Fluttershy said.

"The pranks you have pulled have been the best I have ever seen and everypony has enjoyed them. I can't wait to see your next one. Also, I always do my best to turn my friend's frown upside-down so if you are ever gloomier, come and see me and I will cure that frowny face right off." Pinkie Pie said.

"I am glad I met you and know that I will be training harder now I know somepony out there is faster than me. So plan on us having a rematch soon. I am also glad you came here and keep on helping us when it is needed." Rainbow Dash said.

"Even though we have not hung out that much yet, I look forward to hanging out with you and to some guy stuff." Spike said. "I can only take this girly stuff so much." He whispers into my ear.

"As you can see Swift Blaze, you have great and wonderful friends that truly care about you. You no longer need to hide about your past from us. We will understand whatever you say and accept it as who you are." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you, everypony. I am deeply touched. I will tell you soon about my past, but today is not the day. I know now that I should tell you the truth about me, I just need time to get my thoughts together. Hope you understand."

"Of course we do." They all said.

"Now this is taken care of for the moment, how about we introduce me to Ponyville?"

"When are you going to be turned back to a human?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I think the spell ends around 3pm."

"That is when the ceremony starts. I think the citizens will defiantly be surprised when you change back."

"Question, will I be in pain when it happens as I change back as I was when I changed into a pony?"

"More than likely." Twilight said.

"That was really painful. I want to warn you ahead of time I might be yelling some bad words you might not understand."

"Then shall we hold off the event till you change back?"

"I think it would be best. That way I don't tarnish the minds of any young ponies. Also, I don't want you to hear them also so I am going to head down to the basement to meditate until the change happens. Please don't come down when you hear yelling. I will come back up in my human form. I might as well take Rarity's gi off so I don't destroy it as I change."

"We all understand. I shall inform the mayor that we are going to delay the introduction ceremony." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you. I shall see everypony in a few hours." I headed downstairs and started to meditate. _Let's see what we should do before we transform. Hmm, for safety, I am not going to practice any ki so I don't destroy anything in the real world. I think I shall review the Ninjutsu that would be useful to me. _So I spent the next couple hours going over different style trying to figure out which one will suit me. I did not go into the elements styles yet because I needed to see what my body is natural towards.

All of a sudden, I am jolted out of the meditation by serious pain. "AHH MOTHERFUCKING JACKSASS! NOT HOW I LIKE TO WAKE FROM MEDITATING! SON OF AN ASS RAPING BITCH!" I continue to yell and curse as my bones rearrange back to of a human body. Feeling your bones stretch, compress and on fire is what it feels like. After fifteen minutes, the change is complete. I continue to lie on the floor as the pain was still intense. Half an hour later, the pain subsided enough so I can move enough without keeling over. I make my way upstairs to let them know I am ok.

I opened the basement door and see some of the mane 6 were playing games while the others were chatting away about something. "I'm baaaccckkkk." All of them look over with happy faces to see me back to normal. "I hope none of you heard what I was saying as I was changing back."

"I placed a sound proofing spell around the basement so no sound could escape. We heard nothing." Twilight said.

"I am glad. So where is the Princess?"

"I am right here." The Princess said as she came in walking in from the outside. "Just got done talking with about delaying the intro ceremony as well as some other business. It is good to see you are back to your human form again."

"It feels good to be in my original body again. You have no idea how much I missed my fingers." I said as I wave them about.

"I take it you are ready for me to introduce you to Ponyville?"

"One sec, want to try something out." I quickly did the Ninjutsu transform back to my pony form. "Rarity, mind helping me get my gi on?"

She levitated my clothes to me and placed them on me. "There you go darling. Now why did you want to put your gi on when you are going to be going back human."

"I shall tell you if this works. And sorry ahead of time if it doesn't." I release my transform and I see I am back to my human body wearing my original gi. The other one is nowhere in sight. "That proves part of it. Now for the second part." I changed back and see Rarity's gi is now on me. "And that proves my idea."

"Mind telling us what ya talking about sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Gladly, you see when I changed into my form, I just thought of being my pony me. And I changed into what I last looked like. My theory was I was not doing a normal transform. I believe it was a shadow transform. The transformation is almost realistic and has everything that form has. That is why I wanted to put my gi on Rarity made. It first proved the point when I changed back and the clothing was not torn up all over me. Finally when I changed back, my pony form was still wearing the gi. It proves my point this is a shadow transformation and is stored in my mind as it looked last time it came out. A real pony body instead of an illusion that can be easily removed. I will be using this more and I won't cry out in pain when I change."

"That is very interesting about all this Ninjutsu. You keep on surprising us with new, how should I say it, spells? Is there going to be an end to them?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry to tell you Twi, but I am still learning them as I go. My meditation time helps me organize my thoughts and recall some of the jutsu training I learned as a child. I could not do it at the time as my chakra was not existent at the time."

"So shall we get going to the ceremony? I hate to keep everypony waiting." Princess Celestia said.

"I'm ready. Let's get going."


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Ponyville!

Chapter 7: Hello Ponyville!

We exited the library making our way to City Hall where the ceremony is going to take place inside. As we got closer, I saw several ponies going in through the front entrance. "Ok everypony, Blaze and I will be going in through the back door to get to backstage. We shall see you after the introduction." Princess Celestia said.

"It's ok everypony. I can handle whatever reaction the townsfolk will dish out and stay calm about it. It will just take time for them to get to know me as it did with you seven." I said.

"Ok Blaze. We know you can handle yourself. But please be careful." Twilight said. The others nodded in agreement.

I nodded my head as well and followed the Princess to the back. There were a couple royal guard ponies standing on either side of the back door. They bowed their heads as the Princess went inside. I was about to follow when the guards stopped me and pushed me back a bit.

"Halt! You are now allowed to enter here. Only the Princesses, the mayor, and the new guest may enter. Go back to the front entrance." One of the guards said.

"I happen to be the guest of Equestria. So if you would step aside and let me . . ."

"HA! You can't be the guest! We were told it was a strange and freaky creature. You are a normal earth pony wearing odd clothing." The other guard said.

"Freak!? Did you just call me a FREAK?" I yelled. My left eye started to twitch. "Last chance. Please step aside so I can be introduced to the town."

"Move along or we will have to force you!" They both said.

"Like to see you try."

I back up a little bit and got into a battle stance. They charged at me to tackle me to the ground. I jumped up and backwards to avoid being hit. As I was in the air, I transformed back into a human and landed on my feet. They suddenly stopped in their tracks with scared looks on their faces. I got into another battle stance, this time to deal damage if they charged again. "Well, I thought you were going to force to go to the front entrance. Or are you two pussies now."

"Um, sorry about the confusion sir. Your body as a pony was so realistic, that we couldn't detect it was an illusion spell." One guard said.

"Yea, we really thought you were just another earth pony trying to get a back stage access." The other guard said.

"Next time, ask the Princess that just entered before me if I am with her." I transformed back and entered the building. "Excuse me Celestia, why did you not stop the guards and told them about my pony form?"

"I wanted to see their reaction as well as yours. You are defiantly agile. I might have a task or job for you in the Royal Guard."

"Let's get through this first. I will probably scare these ponies as well when I transform. Plus I don't want to leave my friends here that I just made. We can probably work something out at another time."

"Very well, wait for my signal to come onto the stage." She goes around the backdrop and onto the stage. I hear all the ponies cheering for her. "Hello citizens of Ponyville! Today is a grand day as a new creature has come to our world and would like to be part of the community. He is nothing like we have seen before, but I assure you that he means us no harm. He has actually been in under a spell to change his appearance to that of a pony per his wish so he can get to know the layout of the town and our customs. Please allow me to introduce to you, Swift Blaze!"

That was my cue so I come around the backdrop and onto the stage. I first hear cheering for me until they see me in my pony form. They all were getting confused look on their faces. One pony in the back yelled, "That is no strange creature. That is just an earth pony wearing stupid clothing."

"Really! Then let me show you my true form!" I yelled back. I released my pony form transformation and appeared in my human body. All the ponies gasp of seeing me change. "Princess Celestia did say I was in a pony form to blend with the town until this introduction could happen. First off, I would like to thank the Princess for the nice introduction and for allowing you ponies to allow me to live within your town. I think I should explain some things about me to clear any of the questions that are forming in your minds. Please hold all questions till I get done telling you briefly about me."

Some nodded while other whisper between themselves. "Ok then, the name of my species is human . . ."

"HA! I KNEW THEY EXISTED!" Lyra Heartstrings yelled somewhere in the crowd.

"Anyway, the planet I come from, there is no magic. We are a technological race where we used science to help with everyday living. We walk on two legs and don't have hoofs. The bottom parts of my legs are call feet and at the end of my arms are called hands." I said as I was pointing each out. "These tiny things at the end of my hand are called fingers and they allow us humans to grab things as well as other stuff."

"Now then, I am not your typical human. I have certain abilities that almost not every human has. While you have magic to do some unique things, I have an energy source within me that allow me to do some unique things. One of which allows me to change my form into anything or anyone. You have seen me in my own pony form. Now watch this next move." I look over to the Princess and give her a wink. She nods in approving of this. I did the transformation jutsu and looked exactly like the Princess. The ponies were startled at seeing me making myself look exactly like Princess Celestia. We mirrored each other's movement of different body parts. We then ran circles around each other to the point the citizens lost track of which one is real. I decided to end the charade and released the jutsu.

"I shall make this promise to you citizens right now that I won't change into any of you without permission for a harmless prank as you just saw. I don't know how many of you were in the park this morning, but those who were, you saw my friend Rainbow Dash in a race with an unknown pony. Another ability I have is to give me the power of flight without the use of wings." I started to hover above the stage and that caused the ponies yet again to be startled. "I was that pony Rainbow was racing just to see how fast I can go. She really put me to the test. She even did the sonic rainboom to see if I could keep up. But I was able to keep up and pass her at the last moment. I have never seen a creature on my planet go that fast to break the sound barrier. I am glad to have her as a friend and she already made me promise her to a rematch in the future."

The ponies started to chant Rainbow's name. She flew above the crowd to accept the chant and then returns to be with her friends. "Now then, that is the basics about me. Does anypony have a question and please, one at a time. I will answer all if I can."

"How did you arrive here?" asked a pony.

"It hurt a lot as I fell from the sky."

"You just showed us you can fly. Why didn't you when you were falling?"

"I did not know how at the time. All of my abilities I am still learning about what I can and cannot do. Next question."

"Why do you wear clothing all the time?" Another pony asked.

"Well, humans don't have fur all over their body. We have hair on our head for the same reason you stylize your mane. The other reason is because, (cough and fast talk) human males can't hide a certain body part like colts can. NEXT!" A couple mares started to giggle and started to look me over with their eyes. _Oh I am going to regret that in the future._

"What is your special talent?" A little filly asked from the back. I think I know who asked that.

"Well I would not call it a talent. It is more of a belief. Let me change back to my pony form so you can see my cutie mark. Again I did not know I had one until I got my pony form." I performed the shadow transformation jutsu to my pony form. I used a hoof to slide the pants down of my gi a bit so the cutie mark can be seen. "As you can see the symbol, it is two rotating pools. One is white while the other is black. They are in perfect balance to each other. The symbol is called the yin and yang symbol. It basically means balance. For me, that is the body and the mind. I trained my body in different martial arts style of fighting to defend those I care for. I trained my mind to be sharp and aware of my surroundings. Everything in the world is in balance. Just a few examples, the sun and moon, chaos and harmony, good and evil, and so on. The universe like everything in balance so if something tips it too far, the devastation will follow. Who else as a question for me?"

"Do you have a special somepony? A mare yelled from the crowd. _Saw that one coming soon._

"Special somepony? I don't know the entire lingo here, but if you referring to a girlfriend, then I do not. I have not been in this world for a week so it is too early for me to think about that. I don't know even if I want one right now. So sorry ladies, I am not up for dating right now. I think that is enough questions now. I shall see you all in Ponyville at some point. I am here to who knows when!" I changed back to my human form and started to wave. The ponies applauded and cheered for me. I was starting to walk off the stage when . . .

"Just hold it for a second there Blaze. There is something else the mayor and I would like to give you." Princess Celestia said. She then turns to the crowd to address them. "To help you get started in this fair town, Mayor Mare and I would like to give you this deed to 3 acres of land outside of town for you to build a house on and to your spec when you want to."

I started to tear up for the biggest generosity I have ever received. "Thank you Princess and Mayor for the generous gift, I really do appreciate it." The ponies started to cheer again and I left the stage.

I went outside and waited for the girls to show up. They came running around the building. They were moving very fast that I could not dodge so Pinkie was the first to hit me and tackle me to the ground. "What an amazing gift to receive. I have never seen anypony get that from the Mayor and Princess. You are so lucky." Pinkie said while on top of me.

"Come on Pinkie. Get off of him. I would like to see that deed so I can show ya where the land is at." Applejack said. Pinkie jumps off of me as quickly I was tackled. I got up and gave the deed to Applejack to look at. "Ok partner, follow me and I will show you where your land is at." All of us followed Applejack out of town to a nearby hill. I recognized it as it has been where I have been training each morning. I gave a quick chuckle from this. _Princess Celestia must have been spying on me each morning. Going to need to fix that._

"What a lovely piece of land. It was nice of the Princess to give this to you." Rarity said.

"You are not far from my cottage so you can come by whenever you want to, if you don't mind." Fluttershy said.

"Blaze, you are also close to my farm. So if ya need anything, come on over, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"So when are you going to get in contact with an engineer to design and build your house?" Twilight asked.

"Let's not think about that right now for I am starving." I said and then my stomach growled in agreement. All the girls laughed at this.

We headed back into town and made our way to a restaurant. I stayed in my human form seeing the town ponies will need to get used to it. Upon entering the place, the chatter from the ponies already in there suddenly stops as every eye in the establishment looked at me. "Uh, hi. Can I get a booth for me and my friends?" I asked the hostess. She continues to stare at me with a blank look on her face. "Hellooo, anypony home?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face to get her out the daze she was in.

"Oh! Sorry about that. How many in your group?" She asked.

"There are eight of us and would like a booth please."

"Right away sir. Sorry for staring at you. Just never seen how, unique you are in that form. The waitress will take you to your booth."

"It is no problem. I figured this is going to happen for the first week or two as the town will have to get used to seeing me in my original form."

The waitress got us a big round booth that sat all of us and I was in the middle of everyone. The chatter came back to normal, but I think most were of talking about me.

I ordered a garden salad, no flowers, dressing, and some bread. _Need to get some meat soon. Maybe I will ask Fluttershy for some meat tomorrow._ The other girls and Spike placed their orders and then all looked at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering what next spell you are going to show us?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm. I will have to think what 'jutsu' is what they are actually called that will be useful to me. I will just have to surprise you tomorrow when I come up with one."

"Oh! I love surprises! One time . . ." Pinkie said as she goes into one of her odd stories. We all nodded at different intervals as we listened. ". . . and that is how Equestria was made."

"Anyway, so Rarity, mind if I come over tomorrow morning so you can measure up my human form and make me some more gi style. I will let you pick out the color match up. I just don't want pastels or girly colors, no offense. I will pay for them, once I find a job."

"Oh! Princess Celestia wanted me to give you this and this note about it." Twilight said as she levitated a pouch from her sack with a note attached to it. I grabbed the pouch and it felt a little heavy.

"What's this?"

"Read the note on it, silly." Pinkie said. I pulled the note off and read it quietly.

_Hello Bob/Swift Blaze,_

_If I know my student, Twilight Sparkle, I figure you are getting this now after the ceremony at some restaurant after you mentions needing to get a job to get money. To help you along, I give you this pouch of 7,000 bits to help you pay for any expenses you are going to need to pay till you are able to find a job._

_Your Sun Ruler,_

_Princess Celestia._

_P.S. You are pulling to your right a bit in your morning training. You should work on it._

_Ha! I knew the Princess was spying on me. Now I will have to pay her back._ "Well, this is defiantly a surprise. How much will it cost to make seven gi and fourteen undergarments Rarity?"

"Give me a minute darling." Rarity said as she does calculations in her head. "Normal customer, I would charge 1,000 bits for what you requested. For close friends, you will only have to pay 500."

"And can someone explain me your money system here?"

"Our money is called bits and comes in 3 different increments." Twilight stated. "A copper bit is worth 1, a silver bit is worth 25, a gold bit is worth 100, and a platinum bit is worth 1,000. Why are you asking when you have no money?"

"What do you think the Princess gave me?" I dug into the bag and pulled 6 gold bits and 2 silver bits and handed them to Rarity. "Here is your 500 plus a tip for the work you have done and will be doing."

"Oh my! I could not accept that much of a tip. Having you as a friend is more of a tip I need." She tries to give me back the tip.

"No Rarity, I insist. Plus the fact this won't be the only clothing you will need to make for me. I need a tux for the gala, clothes for when it gets cold, and rain gear for when it rains. So please accept the tip as I will only be going to you for all my clothing I am going to need." She nods and takes the bits back and puts them in her sack.

"Looks like the food is here so let's dig in." They agreed as all the plates were levitated to us by a unicorn waiter. We ate the meal in silence as it was rude to talk with your mouth open. Once done, the waiter came back to collect the plates and left the check. The girls started to fiddle with their sacks to get their money out. "Wait everypony, you all have treated me to several meals already. Allow me to get this one." I said as I snag the check to see the amount and pay with the normal tip.

We left the restaurant and made out way to the town center before we all split to go to our homes. "Ok Blaze, which one of us are you going to ask to stay for the night?" Rainbow asked.

"Who is offering? I have stayed at Fluttershy and Twilight already. I'm sorry Dash, but I can't stand on clouds and I need to concentrate to fly. So the choices are at Rarity's, Applejack's, or Pinkie Pie's place. Who wants to take a strange creature to their home?"

"I think ya should come to the farm. My sis was asking me questions about ya while at the ceremony. Plus I can show ya to the rest of my family." Applejack said.

"Then I am coming home with you then if no pony objects." Nothing from the others. "Nope? Then sold to the orange pony with apples for a cutie mark. Come and claim your prize." The girls started to laugh at this while Applejack starts to blush.

"Come on now. Stop it before I buck you to the next town." Everypony started to slowly stop the laughing, but they still have a big grin on their faces.

"Ok now, let's get going. I shall the rest of you tomorrow." Applejack and I started to head to her farm while everypony else headed to their places.


	8. Chapter 8: Stubborn Pony

Chapter 8: Stubborn Pony

The sun was setting as the moon began to rise. I could see a lot more stars in the sky compared to living on Earth with the city lights everywhere. I can see a simple wooden fence going around several hundred acres of apple trees. We soon came to the entrance and made our way to the house next to the barn. As we got close, Applejack stopped me and said, "Ok Blaze, you will need to wait here so I can warn my brother not to attack you and for granny to not scream. My little sis saw you at the ceremony so she will be overjoyed to meet ya." I nodded and waited outside for her to come and get me.

After a few minutes, I see the front door flew open and Big Macintosh was charging at me with an angry face. _Oh shit! He means to deal damage if not to kill me. I_ prepared myself for the tackle. He hits me, but I flip him onto his back with his momentum and pinned him down. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled into his face.

His face changed to a surprise look from how quickly I was able to take him down. Then to a look of pain. "Sorry for charging at ya. Saw a strange creature out the window and ignored my sis saying a friend is outside. Ugh, I think something broke." He said.

"Promise not to move and I will see where it hurts." He nods and I easily got off him to cause any more pain. "Now tell me where it hurts." I said as I moved my hand around trying to find the places of pain.

By this time, Applejack came walking up and said, "Why do ya always do this when something is strange to ya. Now ya got yourself injured. And just before applebuck season. What am I going to do with ya?"

"Sorry sis, I'm just overprotective of my family." He then clenches in pain. "Right there mister. Also on my back."

"You have a few bruised ribs and probably a dislocated back. If you want, I can help realign it. The pain will increase for a sec, but will get better after that."

"Let's get this over with. What do I need to do to help?"

"Big Macintosh, I just need you bite down on this branch so you don't chip your teeth. Applejack, can you get me some heavy duty rope?"

"Sure thing Blaze. I recon you have done this before."

"I have, but only to myself when I trained too hard and fell hard like him."

Applejack went to the barn and got the rope. We then helped Mac to his hoofs so I could tie the rope around his chest. I then tossed the other end over a sturdy branch. "Alright, Big Mac, I am going to lift you several feet off the ground. The pain might increase, but please bear with it as it will lessen as I fix your back." He nods and braces himself for increasing pain. I started to pull on the rope with chakra strength enhancement. Once he was high enough off the ground, I tied the rope to the trunk of the tree. "Brace yourself Mac. Here comes a surge of pain. Applejack, please stand back."

"What are ya going ta do with my brother, Blaze?" Applejack asked.

I did not answer as a backed up. I then ran at full speed and jumped onto the lower part of his back. He gave out a loud scream as I heard his back pop into place. Applejack was startled at what I did. Big Mac was suddenly quiet as the pain must have been so bad, it sent him unconscious. "He is fine Applejack, Just needs some sleep. Can you get some bandages so I can wrap his rib cage to apply pressure to them?"

She nodded and headed back to the house. I untied the rope and lowered Big Mac to the ground. A few minutes later, she comes with the bandages and I started to wrap his ribs. Once done, I carried him inside the house. Applejack directed me to his room so I can place him in bed. I came back down to the living room and saw Applebloom and Granny Smith sitting on the couch while Applejack sat in a different chair. "Well, not the best way to introduce myself with me was bringing in an unconscious family member."

"It wasn't your fault to begin with. I am just glad you did not get hurt yourself sugarcube. How in the world were you able to take him down so fast?" Applejack asked.

"Like I have been telling you, I have been trained in martial arts. One of the styles uses your opponent's movement against them. So that is what I did, I took his momentum of charging at me and flipped him onto his back. Then I pinned him down to not cause any more damage."

"You thought of that in those few seconds before my big bro ran into ya?" Applebloom asked with big excited eyes.

"I thought of a friendly method that was quick and reliable. If the opponent was really an enemy to me or my friends, I would have done it differently. That is why I also train my mind in different tactics for the correct situation. Not some Jarhead that attacks first without thinking of how to do it."

"Jarhead? You mean they go around with their heads in jars? That's silly. How in the hay do they eat?" Granny Smith said.

"It is a figure of speech. It means their mind is close to other's opinions. They are only focused at the objective."

"Wow mister! You are really smart to know all of this. I am surprised your cutie mark is not something related to fighting." Applebloom said.

"Let me transform into my pony form so you can see my cutie mark better and explain it in more detail for you. Please don't be startled at this as I will also explain this too."

I performed the shadow transformation jutsu to my pony form. Granny Smith starts to scream and making a run for it at her pace, but Applejack helped calm her down so I could explain. I told her about the chakra first to calm her nerves down as she was saying I was a changling in her screams. Then I went on explaining my cutie mark in more detail and how some styles do show this in their logo. I finished the story and all three clapped their hooves together.

"Seeing how I told you quite a bit about me, do you ladies care to introduce yourselves? Or shall I just call you relative of Applejack?" I asked as I changed back to my human form to have a seat.

Granny Smith started out first and started to tell how her family came to this land with caused the foundation of Ponyville. Applebloom went next and only said how she going to school in town and how she helped out on the farm when they allowed her. "So, ya think I might get a cutie mark from learning martial arts from you mister?" Applebloom asked.

"Please, call me Blaze and I don't think martial art is for you. Plus the fact I am not going to be teaching anypony my style as I deem it too dangerous for this world. I shall use it to protect my friends, but I worry it being used to hurt ponies."

She whines a little bit as she really wants to find her cutie mark. Applejack assures her she will find it when the time is right.

"Well, it's getting late. Can you show me to a bathroom with a shower so I can freshen up? Also can I find out where I am going to be sleeping?" I asked Applejack.

"The bathroom is upstairs and the first door on the left. There are fresh towels hanging in there. For a place for ya to crash for the night, I sorry to say but there are no rooms available in the house. You can either sleep on the couch here, or there is room in the barn with plenty of hay to sleep on."

"Thank you for the use of your bathroom and I will take the barn. I am going to meditate sleep tonight as I need to work on some more jutsu style moves. I am an early riser so you don't have worry about me if I am not in there when you wake up. I do some morning training exercises before breakfast."

"We are also early risers so we shall see who gets up first. Night Blaze" Applejack said.

"Good Night Applejack, Applebloom, and Granny Smith. Big Macintosh should be taken to the hospital in the morning to make sure every is back into place." I said and made my way to the bathroom. _When was the last time I washed this body? Running around each day feels like I haven't bathed for a week. _I took my gi off and notice something different on my body. I saw on both upper arms were my cutie mark. _Hmm, so that is where it is on my human body. Glad it is not on my hips! Need to have Rarity make the new gis' sleeveless so it can be shown._ I hopped into the shower and cleaned up. Once done, I dressed back into my gi before tearing my sleeves off. I left the house and made my way to the barn. Found a lantern and lit it so I could see where would be a good spot to meditate. I saw a pile of hay in an alcove which looked comfy enough. Sitting down, I went into my meditative state.

_Let's see what jutsu we should learn tonight. Seeing I have shadow transformation, let's get the shadow clone to complete the set. _I started to recall the early episodes of Naruto to watch the hand signs. Then watched the ones where Naruto was learning his element to include into is technique taught to him by the Pervy Sage. _Once I get this down, learning the others will be easier as multiples of me will be learning it. Hmm, I do need to find out which elements I am natural to. It will be cool if I am to multiply, then I can learn some advance jutsu. The only problem is getting the techniques down correctly. If only I had access to the Ninjutsu scrolls._

Suddenly, a door appeared in my mind. I carefully walked over to it and slowly opened it. What I saw inside was a very white office with a big desk at one end. Looks familiar, but where?

"_You should know, you were just thinking of that show."_ The person behind the big chair and desk said.

Recognizing the voice I said, "Hello God. From your comment, then this is the Hokage office. Have you been spying on me?"

"_Me? Never. I just wanted to check with my favorite human is doing in his favorite place."_

"Sure. Well I have been enjoying it. I did not appreciate though falling from the sky when arriving."

"_You can't fault a god from a little fun, right?"_

"Not really as you did save me from my planet. See you are here, can I make another request?"

"_You would like all the jutsu scrolls from Naruto, correct?"_

"Your mind reading capabilities are as ever accurate. So, will you grant me this?"

"_Of course. You will have to learn the jutsu like any other person and they will be stored in your mind to meditate to learn. Is there anything else before you go back to your body?"_

"Yeah, can you tell me what basic elements I am naturally towards? Don't have any of the special chakra paper to test."

"_I am surprised you have not figured it out. Think about what you have done so far."_

"Well, I can fly, I am agile higher than normal, I am faster than Dash, strong enough to beat Big Mac, and I can shoot energy blast."

"_Well, what elements do those lines up with?"_

"Hmm. WAIT! ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE SAYING?"

"_Correct, all five elements are at your disposal. Still need to train with them first. I think Wind and Earth you should start with. See you another time."_

I was suddenly sent back to the barn. _Looks like I have another one stalking me. Let's get back to meditating. _I went back in and thought of the jutsu scrolls and arrived in a library with thousands of scrolls. _How ancient, wish it was digital._ The room disappeared and a computer terminal showed up with a projector. _Right, all in my mind._ I searched up different jutsu seeing I have access to all. I started with Shadow Clone to get that out of the way. Then I went to learn some Genjutsu. Never know when that will be handy.

_Why did God want me to learn Wind and Earth style jutsu? What is good to know both? WOOD STYLE! I CAN USE THAT TO BUILD MY HOUSE IN NO TIME!_ I quickly looked up the three jutsu and made shadow clones to practice them. Hours later, I got a good handle of each style to do some nice move when they are called upon. I exited the meditative state and got comfortable enough to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning again before dawn as usual. I headed out the barn and looked at the farm house. I could see some lights being turned on. Guess it is a tie. I headed out for my morning jog and then training on my hill I now own. I created one shadow clone this time to spar against. After a good two hour of training, I headed back to the farm for some breakfast. "Good morning everypony!" I said I entered the house.

"Blaze! You just made it in time for breakfast. Care to join us, please?" Applebloom asked.

"But of course. My morning training always gives me an appetite. What are we having?"

She listed several apple type of food ever created. Pretty much we were having desert for breakfast. "What do you think of the choices?" Applejack asked.

"Not only you grow apples here, but you can make every food they are used in. By looks alone, they look perfect."

"Why thank ya partner. Now let's dig in."

We all ate a fair share of the food. Everything tasted so good that I was going back for seconds what I could get my hands on. "Now that was delicious. Glad you made enough. Now allow me to take care of cleanup. It is at least I can do for allowing staying the night." I started to pick up the dishes and brought them to the sink. I could hear Applejack wishing Applebloom a good time at school.

Once the dishes were clean and were put away. I left to head to Rarity's place so she can get my measurements. Upon entering, she goes into her introduction and sees that it is me. "Oh Blaze, glad you came early. I couldn't wait to start making all those outfits for you. Oh my! What happen to yours? The sleeves are torn off!"

"Yea I did that. I was getting ready for a shower last night when I saw my cutie mark on my upper arms. I want to show them off so I tore them off. Can you make it so the gis' you are going to make will be sleeveless?"

"But of course darling. I think you will look smashing with being able to show it off in your human form. Let's go over what I will be making for you, 7 gi, sleeveless and I have color matching control, no gems on them. A tux for the gala for your human and pony form. 14 undergarments of underwear as you called them and socks for the shoes you wear over your feet. I can have the first gi done later today so you will have some fresh clothing for tomorrow to wear. I'm sure your current gi is getting dreadful without cleaning it."

"I am glad that I will have another set of clothes to wear for tomorrow. Thanks again. What's that sound?" I was hearing a low rumble from outside. I opened the door and see ponies in panic and one yelled stampede. "Rarity, stay inside. I will help take care of this." She nods and I leave with her quickly closing the door.

I quickly made my way through the pony crowd running in the opposite direction on me. On the edge of town, I saw a dust cloud come into view. Then I saw a herd of cows that were creating it. All of a sudden, I heard the voice of Applejack directing somepony else in trying to steer the herd away. I decided to help with some new jutsu. I got into stance and said, "Earth Style: Wall Formation Jutsu!" A curved wall came up from the ground starting at the edge of the herd line and curved it in the direction Applejack was trying to get them to turn. She was successful as the stampede stayed away from the wall by at least 10 feet. I lowered the wall back down and headed to Applejack that stopped the cows from running into town.

"You alright Applejack?" I asked.

"I'm fine Blaze. Now care to explain to me why ya'll was making you mad run into town?" Applejack asked the crowd of cows. One went on talking about how a cow thought she saw a snake and that caused them to run. Applejack understood where the cow was getting at and suggested that they steer clear of Ponyville. They all nodded and Applejack headed back to the farm with a little herding dog. The ponies in town started to cheer for Applejack for saving their town from destruction.

"To commend Applejack for saving our town, we shall have a celebration later this week to honor her with this year's award for Pony of Ponyville Award." Mayor Mare said to the ponies in the area. They all cheered again for this and I could barely hear Pinkie about how excited she was for the party. I headed back to Rarity's to finish where we last left off.

Upon entering, she demanded to know what happened. I told her everything I could see and hear. "I am so relieved that no pony got hurt. Would you mind stepping up on the platform so I can start getting your measurements? It is going to take some time as I have nothing to reference off of. Hope you don't mind standing still for a couple hours." Rarity said as she levitated a tape measure, quill, and scroll.

"I have an idea so you can get my measurements and a form enough to place on and I am not stuck here all day."

"What are you going to do darling?"

"Please don't faint or do something crazy for what you are about to see." She nods and I prepared myself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared next to me and revealed a clone of me. Rarity showed a surprised look on her face and started to talk gibberish. "Rarity, say hello to my clone."

"Hello milady. Shall we get started on those measurements?" My clone said.

"Ok Blaze or Blazes, one of you mind telling me about this new spell? Duplication spells can only be done by very high level unicorns." She said as directing one of me onto the platform and begins to measure.

"Well, I am not a unicorn and these are not spells," One of me said.

"These are called jutsu and I learned this one last night during meditation." The other me said.

"Same thing with the stone wall I had made come up from the ground,"

"I learned that too last night. With shadow clones,"

"We act as separate beings able to do what we want."

"When one of us releases ourselves of the jutsu,"

"The other will get all the other one's memories since the jutsu was performed."

"This skill is good for scouting out enemy areas as I can make one to over a hundred clones."

"The downside is my energy is split between the number I create."

"If an enemy does kill a clone of me, I still get the knowledge he obtain."

"Wow, just simply wow. I never knew your knowledge was so diverse in what you can do. How come you never used this in your world?" Rarity asked.

"Knowledge is powerful, but this had to remain secretive so the government or an enemy would torture me for it. Only a few are taught of this and they had to be worthy and the right mind to know how dangerous this can be."

"Sorry to hear that this had to be kept a secret from your kind. I am grateful you are now making it useful to you in our world."

"Thanks Rarity. Well I am off to do other things. You can tell the other me when you are done so he can get out of your hair."

I headed out to check on Twilight and to do some more reading of the other creatures here. I entered the library and see Spike stacking the shelves with books that were returned and what Twilight has finished reading for the moment. Twilight had several books around her as she was writing down stuff onto scrolls. Spike saw me, but I put a finger over my mouth to notify him to stay quiet. He nodded and I sneak behind her. I had to duck under the flying books to get close enough. Once there, I waited a few minutes to see if she was aware of my presence. She wasn't. I inhaled deeply and said, "HI TWILIGHT!"

She literally jumped to the ceiling and the books under her control went flying around the room slamming into walls and books. "Blaze! What the buck was that for! You nearly scared me out of my skin." Twilight screamed at me while I was laughing on the floor and Spike joined me.

"Twi, I was just proving to you that you are too focused on your studies. It is great to love to study, but you need to be aware of your surroundings. True that I sneaked in to get you, but you probably have not noticed me talking to Spike. Take a break from it so you can hang out with friends. You must have been so focused on whatever you are working on, you must not have noticed a stampede of cows an hour ago."

"There was a stampede of cows? What happened?" She asked surprised.

I told her what happened and how there is going to be a celebration in Applejack's honor. "Oh! I need to write a speech for her as to how wonderful she is. If you excuse me, I need to get started."

"Well, I am going to do some more reading on the other creatures here, get started on the aerial training from Rainbow Dash, and have Rarity finish getting my measurements for my clothing." She completely ignores me as she starts to write on some note cards. Spike has a confused look on his face as to what I said.

"How in Equestria are you going to do all three of those at the same time?" Spike asked. "Like this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another one of me shows up beside me and Spike just dropped his mouth wide open. "I shall explain while you get me that creature book I was reading here last time."

The other me said as he was leaving, "Bye Twi. See you later on." She just waved her hoof at him without looking up. Spike came to me with the book I was reading the last time I was here. I told him about the new jutsu I learned last night in meditation. I also explained how I learned another one that formed walls from the ground itself. He was impressed at how quickly I was learning new things.

"Is there anything you can't learn Blaze?" Spiked asked.

"I have yet to discover it." He went back to organizing the books and I dove into my book.

- Meanwhile -

(This is the Blaze that left Twilight's.)

Looking around, I see a rainbow tail hanging over a cloud. There she is. I fly up and see is taking a nap. T_ypical Dash. Let's have some more fun._ Whispering into her ear, I said, "Hello Dash. I have your first mission as a Wonderbolt. Do you accept the mission?"

Her head nods and she sheepishly said, "Yes sir."

"Your mission is to train Swift Blaze in aerial moves until further notice."

"No thank you sir."

"You have no choice Rainbow Dash. Now, WAKE UP!"

She jumps off the cloud causing it to dissipate. "What was that for Blaze?" she asked me with a pissed off tone.

"Just wanted to see if you will still honor your promise to train me in aerial moves after beating you in that race."

"I'll keep my word. Just don't keep waking me like that. I might have bucked you causing you to fall. That would have made me really sad."

"You would have caught me if I had fallen. So what is the first lesson, teach?"

"Need to judge how you are now. Copy what I do until you can't do it."

"Roger that wing leader." That comment got a chuckle out of her. We begin playing 'follow the leader' and I was keeping up with her.

- Meanwhile -

(This is the Blaze that is at Rarity's.)

After hours of standing still and being poked to hold clothing up, I was finally allowed to get off the platform. "Anything else you would like me to do before I take my leave?" I asked.

"That is it Blaze. I have what I need to make your order. Now if you would excuse me, I am getting into the zone as it were." She headed off to the workshop in the back humming a tune. _Now I know why the other me said I would release the jutsu after standing still for her. My body is aching. Here comes the pain other me._ I release the jutsu and disappear from Rarity's.

(Going to the Blaze at Twilight's)

I was reading about some of the mysterious creatures in the Everfree Forest and what they are capable of. Suddenly new thoughts popped into my head as well as the painful memories. "Ouch. Hope I don't have to stand still again for Rarity. Those pokes of the needle really hurt.

"You said something Blaze?" Spike asked.

"Nothing Spike. You can go back to finishing your chores." He goes back to them. I look over at Twilight and she has already filled out 50 note cards about Applejack. _I don't think she will even read one. Wait a minute, this morning event seems familiar to an episode for MLP. What was it about? Shit! It was applebuck season and Applejack was doing it all by herself because Big Macintosh had hurt himself. Better get her straight before she causes those problems._ "Spike, need to take care of something. Make sure Twilight will be ready for the ceremony." He nods. I will release the jutsu so I will merge with myself that left. I do so and leave in a puff of smoke.

- Meanwhile -

(This is the Blaze that is with Rainbow doing some training.)

I was able to copy all the basic moves Rainbow Dash had shown me. We were now at an intermediate level of moves. I just finish copying one when Blaze's memory from Rarity came into my head. I lost concentration as the painful memories from being poked bothered me. I fell roughly ten feet before I was able to regain control again. "Well, that smarts."

"You ok there Blaze?" Dash asked.

"Yea just lost concentration for a sec when the clone at Rarity released his jutsu."

"A clone? You must be pulling my wing. Very funny joke."

"No jokes, I currently have another one at Twilight doing some studying."

"Prove it."

"Then lets land down in that open field to do this. I am not ready to do ki and chakra control at the same time." We landed in the field with her in front of me. "You sure you just not want to trust me?"

"Maybe I would have, if you didn't pull the prank to wake me up."

"Just admit you like it when I show you something new. Am I as cool as you yet?"

"Need to be about 20% cooler to get to me."

"At least I know where I stand in comparison. How many do you want me to make of me?"

"Fill the field."

"Ok, don't say I warned ya." I gathered as much chakra as I could muster as this was going to be big. A tiny red hue was starting form around me. "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A massive cloud of smoke filled the field. When it quickly dissipated, every direction you looked, you could see hundreds of me. Rainbow Dash's mouth was wide open as it could get with an awestruck look. "Believe me now Dash?" We all said at the same time.

Dash suddenly fainted like a stiff goat, lying on her back with her hoofs up straight. _I think I broke her._ I released the jutsu and all the clones disappeared. "Dash, you ok? The multi's of me are gone now. Come Rainbow Dash, we still need to determine the level of flight I am at so you can teach me more things."

Dash was coming to and stood back up. "I think I should trust you in what you can do from now on. Don't want to see anypony seeing me faint like that. That never happened, agreed?"

"What happen? We just landed to take a break."

She nodded and understood where I was going. At that moment, the memories from me at the library popped into my head as I was quickly going through them. _That's right. It is applebuck season and Applejack mentioned it last night. _"Hey Dash, mind we continue this later. I just remember that I have to ask Applejack something. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I need to take care of some weather stuff for this evening."

Rainbow goes and fly's off in some direction, doing some fancy aerial moves. I make my way to Sweet Apple Acres so I can convince her to accept help. I headed over to the farmhouse to see how Big Mac was doing. I knocked on the front door and Granny Smith answered. "Hi Blitz. Fancy seeing ya here. What brings you to our home?"

"Hi Granny Smith, came to check on Big Macintosh to see how he is going with me injuring him."

"He is upstairs in his room. Doc says for him to relax. Couldn't understand the rest with all the fancy words he was using."

"Thanks. I shall head up and give him some company." I entered the house and I could see Applebloom working on some homework in the living room. I went upstairs to his room and saw the door was already open. I did a quick knock and said, "Is this the room of the idiot who decided to attack a creature he doesn't know and got his flank handed to him?"

He looks up from his book that he was reading on his bed and said, "Eeyup."

"How are you doing, Big Mac? We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Swift Blaze. Sorry about getting you injured."

"I am doing good, Blaze. I am the one who should be sorry for attacking you without a good reason."

"Seeing we are both sorry, let's just forget about it. What did the Doc say?"

"He said I am lucky for getting my back realigned when I did or it could have been much worse. I would like to thank you for that. All I have left are those bruised ribs you mention and swelling around the back. I can't do any work outside and that is bad because it is applebuck season."

"What is that?"

"It is the time of the year when we harvest all the apples to sell. Usually my sis and I could handle the fields by ourselves, but I am not able to this season. Granny is too old and Applebloom is too young to help out. I tried to convince her to get some help from her friends, but she doesn't want any. She is going to try and prove she can do it all by herself. I am worried she will get exhausted and still try to help her friends out and not be at top shape."

"And you have tried everything you can think of to convince her to ask for help?"

"Eeyup."

"Would you mind if I tried something? It will help her realize what her action will cause by planting her in an illusion I will create in her mind. I will promise you she won't suffer, but it might break her stubbornness. If it does, and she will accept help, I won't mind helping out till you get better."

"At this point, I will try anything. I will come with you to watch so nothing bad happens. That is not up for discussion."

"Ok, so where we find Applejack?"

"In the south fields is where we start each season. That is where she will be."

Big Mac slowly gets out of bed and I helped him to reduce the pain. We made it out of the house and to the south fields. I could hear the sound of a hoof hitting a trunk hard and the sound of apples falling into buckets after. We then saw Applejack working on loading another cart full of apples to take to the barn.

"Hey Applejack! What are you up to?" I yelled as we got closer.

She looks in our direction and said, "Big Bro! Why are you out of bed? You need your rest so you can get better. You did not need to show Blaze where I was at."

"Applejack, Blaze wants to talk to you about why you won't accept help from anypony." Big Mac said.

"I ain't going to go over this again! Us apple folk never needed help from outside the family to take care of applebuck season. Now if would excuse me, I have trees to buck."

"Applejack, I can understand you want to follow tradition, but seeing it is part of my fault for Big Mac getting hurt, will you allow me to help?" I asked.

"Sorry sugarcube, but I said I was going to do this myself and that is what I am going to do. There is no pony that is going to change my mind."

"Well luckily, I am not a pony. Sorry in advance for what I am about to do." She looks at me trying to figure out what I am going to do and ready's herself. "Earth Style: Body Imprisonment Jutsu!" Stone walls pop out the ground and pinned her body so she can't move. Her head is still exposed.

"Let me out of here! When I get out, you are going to get a serious bucking!" Applejack screamed.

Big Mac was stunned at what I did. "Was that really necessary Blaze?" He said as he tried to speak over Applejack.

"It was necessary for this next part. Applejack, look at me for a moment." She does with an angry look on her face. I do the hand signs for a Genjutsu to plant the illusion in her mind. _Hope she likes this third person view of what is about to happen if she does not change. Thank you episode._ Her eyes go into a daze as she is now under the jutsu. "It will take about an hour for the jutsu to do its task. In the mean time, I will help with some of the harvest. It will get me some more training done for today."

Big Mac nodded and goes and lay down by a nearby tree that has been bucked. _I think I will train in my pony form to build up strength. Plus I saw how they knocked the apples down so makes sense to do it like this._ After I did the shadow transformation, Big Mac asked how in the world I did that and the other things. As I carefully bucked the first tree to find the right strength to knock the apples down. I told him all about chakra and the different jutsu I have learned so far. I found the technique and was making my way through each tree.

The hour soon was coming up so I released my pony form so I can do the jutsu to release the Genjutsu. Applejack came out of the daze and was looking at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. "I am sorry Applejack for having to force you to watch that illusion. It was the only way I could think of to make you listen to what might happen if you overwork yourself and your friends ask you for help at the same time. Will you please accept your friends to help you?"

She nods slowly up and down. I release the body imprisonment jutsu so she is free once again. "I am sorry for not accepting my friends wanting to help me. That trick of yours did open my eyes that I should not have to do everything by myself. Even with your help, it is still going to take longer to get all the apples to the barn."

"How many wagons do you have to harvest with?"

"We only have two because it is only Big Mac and myself doing the harvesting. Why do you ask?"

"I have another jutsu that will help out. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five puffs of smoke appeared behind me and showed five more of me. Three of them and myself then said, "Shadow Transformation Jutsu!" the four of us changed into the pony form. "Think we have enough help now?" I asked.

Both Applejack and Big Mac had been just surprise of how quickly I made a workforce to help them. "That meda-thingy you do really allow you to learn some very fancy tricks. I think we might have a good chance to get this done sooner."

"Just tell us what to do and we will follow them." We got our instructions and formed teams to buck the trees, move the buckets to the wagon, and finally unload the wagons in the barn. One of me helped Big Mac back to the house and to also retrieve the other wagon. It was already late in the day so not much of the apples got harvested today. I release the jutsu once we were done for the day. I informed them I was going to have dinner at Fluttershy for some necessary nutrients. Applejack understood what I was getting at and said goodnight to me.


	9. Chapter 9: Working the Farm

Chapter 9: Working the Farm

As the sun was setting, I made my way to Fluttershy's Cottage. I knocked on the door to see if she was home. A few minutes later, the door opened up by Fluttershy "Oh Swift Blaze! What brings you here?"

"Hi Fluttershy. I was wondering if I can join you for dinner and have some, uh, fish you said you have for your meat eating friends?" I asked her.

"Of course you can join me. I am glad you are taking up on my offer. I just got done feeding my other animal friends before I have my dinner. If you want, if you don't mind, I could cook the fish for you. Or, if you prefer, you can have it raw."

"I am not a big fan of sushi, which is raw fish. Also you don't have to burden yourself in preparing and cooking the fish. I am just glad you have some on hand so I don't have to go hunting after helping Applejack."

"Ok Blaze, I will show you where I keep the fish. Then I will work on my dinner."

"If you would allow me to, I would like to make you a dish from my world. I can make it vegetarian for you and add fish to mine."

"I would love that. Allow me to show you to the kitchen."

I followed Fluttershy inside her cottage. I saw several animals eating food pellets from their food bowls. Angel was different as she was having a fresh salad. Once in the kitchen, I looked in the pantry to verify the ingredients. _Oh good, she does have rice. I can make the stir fry._ I looked to see what fish she had caught and it was salmon, my favorite. I began cleaning the fish and start a pot of water to boil the rice. I gathered up carrots, broccoli, zucchini, red bell pepper, pea pods, and onions and chopped them to consistent size to cook evenly. I placed the rice in the boiling water and grabbed two skillets to stir fry the veggies and meat. A little oil went into each and warmed up. The veggies went into one skillet and the salmon went into the other. Fluttershy was watching me cook and smelled of the smells I was creating. I made my own teriyaki sauce and stirred it into both pans. The rice finished cooking so I drained it and place it onto two plates. Veggies finished next and placed them on the plates. Last was my fish and added it to mine. Fluttershy went to the table as I carried the plates over with silverware to eat with. I then went back to the kitchen to get both ourselves a glass of water.

"Dinner is served. Just be careful with the first couple of bites as it is still hot from the cooking, not spicy."

She took a bite after blowing on it to cool down. Her face showed pure happiness. "This is amazing Blaze! I am amazed you don't have a cutie mark in cooking."

"I only taught myself in how to cook the dishes I like to eat. True chefs know how to cook any kind of meal with the ingredients they can get."

"Well thank you for cooking it. I might ask you to come over more so I can see what other dishes from your world you can make."

"I would like that. Once I get my own place, you can come by anytime too if you want to eat more of my cooking."

"That would be lovely."

We finished eating and I helped with cleanup. I said goodbye to Fluttershy as I told her how I am helping on the farm while Big Mac recovers. She informed she will stop by tomorrow to check on him. I left and made my way back to the farm's barn to do some more meditation.

I entered the barn and saw a cot was placed where I was sleeping the night before with a blanket. _Guess they want to make sure I get good rest tonight._ Next to the cot was a package wrapped up with a fancy bow. I opened it and saw a new Green gi outfit with white trim inside. Underneath were all the undergarments I asked. _It was nice of Rarity to deliver my gi to me. Can't wait to see what the other ones are going to look like._

I sat on the cot and enter meditation. I quickly made several shadow clones to practice more on wind and earth style jutsu. I also had a group practice the aerial moves Rainbow had me copy. _I am getting months of practice done in a few short hours. Soon I will practice wood style so I can build my house soon._ After the couple hours of training in my mind, I exited the meditation and went to sleep on the cot.

Next morning, I woke up at the same time. Instead of going to do my morning training, I decide to put it on hold as I am working on the farm for the next couple days. I went to the farmhouse with the new clothes and quietly entered the house. I headed upstairs to the bathroom to clean up. It wasn't in use so I entered and close the door. I had my gi off and was about to remove the undergarments, when the door opened and Applejack was standing there. "Applejack! Don't you know to knock!" I said as I quickly closed the door in her face.

"Sorry there Blaze, I am just used to being the first one to wake up and use the bathroom. When did you come back last night?"

"Sometime after you ponies went to bed. Sorry for snapping at you. Some of us humans don't like to expose ourselves to strangers. The only time we are truly naked in front of another is when we are children being taken care of by our parents and with a girlfriend when we are going to (cough) make love with them. I shall be out quickly." I quickly finish getting undressed and hopped into the shower. I cleaned up, dried off, and put my new clothes on. They fit nicely. I exited the bathroom and saw Applejack was standing next to the door with a sad look on her face. "It's ok Applejack. You couldn't have known how humans feel seeing ourselves naked in front of others. I am not mad at you. Now cheer up, clean up, and I will get some breakfast going."

"Ok Blaze and I am sorry again for doing that. I've been meaning to get locks on that door. You can see that we ponyfolk don't wear clothes all the time so we are used to seeing everything."

"I understand, now go get cleaned up. I will have a nice breakfast ready."

I headed downstairs as she entered the bathroom. In the kitchen, I started to prepare a special pancake batter that I think they will laugh when they hear the name of it. I started to hear the other getting up and make their way downstairs. Applebloom said, "Morning Mister Blaze, what smells good?

"I am making breakfast this time. Your sister is in the bathroom at the moment. If you would like to help, can you set the table?"

"Right away! Can't wait to taste what you are cooking." She goes and gathers the plates and silverware for the five of us.

Granny Smith and Big Mac came down next helping each other. They said good morning and took a seat at the table. I was making the last batch and Applejack came down and joined the others. I brought over a platter with the special pancakes. Everypony started to take some and taste it.

"YEE-HAW! Those are some mighty tasting pancakes. What do you call them Blaze?" Applejack asked.

"You."

"You? That's a strange thing to call them."

I started to chuckle a bit. "Not 'You' you. Its name is you."

"I don't get where you are getting at partner. Mind just telling what the name is?"

"The name of this dish is called applejacks."

All the ponies started to laugh while Applejack started to blush. I joined in the laughter. We finish breakfast and I helped with the cleanup. I helped Big Mac back to bed and then joined Applejack outside. She was saying goodbye to Applebloom as she was going to school. "Ready to get to work Blaze?"

I repeated the jutsus I did yesterday and we all said, "Ready!"

We continued working the south field and were making good progress. We took breaks when needed and were having fun. By lunch time, half the south field was done. We had PB&J sandwiches for lunch. As we continue working the afternoon, I was sensing a pony was watching me. The other clones detected this also so we kept an eye out without looking suspicious. I finally spotted what was looking at us. It was a small portal very tiny. The size of a camera lens. I picked up an apple and threw at it. It went straight and true and flew into the portal. I heard a faint scream as the portal closed. A letter popped in front of me with the Princess Celestia seal on it.

_Dear Swift Blaze,_

_Good job of detecting that opening and being able to hit it with an apple. It tasted quite good by the way. If you are not busy tomorrow, I was wondering if you are now ready to discuss with me about your last moments on your planet and how you arrived here. I can schedule to be down there so you can tell me and your friends. I do want another time with you in private to discuss about those mental blocks you placed in your mind._

_Your Sun Ruler and 'eye' in the sky,_

_Princess Celestia._

_Looks like the time has come for me to tell them the truth about the real me. _

Applejack saw one of my human me's stopped working and was holding a scroll. "What's going on Blaze, something from the Princess?"

"Yea, the Princess would like to have another chat with me and ask me a few more questions. She also would like you and the others to be part of it and I agree. There have been some things in the back of my mind I have been working on trying to get the right words together. Would you mind coming with me to it?"

"I don't know. I still have a lot of applebucking to do and with both of us gone, we will fall behind greatly."

"No we won't. Remember I can make shadow clones and they are exactly like me. They will continue to work for us while we do this."

"Alright sugarcube, I will join you. I do have a few more questions based upon what you said. Now let's get back to work. These apples won't buck themselves."

We got back to work and continued working until sunset came. I released most of my clones, except for one and had him inform the others of the meeting at Twilight's library and what it was going to be about. Applejack and I returned to the farmhouse with empty stomachs. Granny Smith and Applebloom were working on dinner so I sat on the couch, more like fell due to feeling the exhaustion from my clones.

_This is really working my body on endurance in both human and pony form. With the meeting tomorrow, I don't think I can handle meditation training tonight. Still wonder what they will think of me be a fraud fighter and actually being a computer geek that had no social life back on Earth. There is no way of avoiding it as the Princess requested that be the main topic. I think I will work on teleportation and substitution jutsu so I have an escape route if I need it._

"Dinner is ready everypony!" Applebloom said from the kitchen. I got up and made my way to the table. On the table were the usual apple deserts that are popular. They did have a veggie salad with what I am guessing is an apple style dressing and also a fruit salad. I stuck with the two salads to keep my strength up while everypony else was eating a bit of everything.

My clone showed up during the dinner and informed us the other have been told and will be attending. He also said he picked up a package from Rarity and left it on the cot in the barn. He released the jutsu and his memories merged with mine. Got a slight head rush as I recalled the new memories. "Well, if you ponies will excuse me. I would like to prepare to answer the questions that might come tomorrow."

"How in Equestria are you going to prepare to answer questions you don't even know?" Applejack asked.

"My intuition will guide me to what the Princess and the others will probably be asking." I got up from the table and went to the barn. Inside I saw the package my clone got from Rarity. I opened it up to see what the other gis looked like. I opened the package and pulled out the following color schemes; blue with black trim, red with black trim, full black, full white, green with black trim, and black with white trim. _These look amazing. I can't wait to see what she will do for my tux for the gala._ I placed them back in the box to keep them clean.

I enter meditation and did a quick practice session on teleportation and substitution jutsu. I spent the next two hours organizing my thoughts and how I am going to show them what I am talking about. _There is only so much I can show from my iPad. If they accept it, I can put them in a Genjutsu that allows them to share my mind with them. I will make sure that I am in control of what they will see so they stay away from more personal memories._ I fell asleep quickly after exiting the meditation. Going to need all the sleep I can get to handle tomorrow's event.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out

The next morning came as I climbed out of the cot. I grabbed the full white gi and undergarments and made my way to the house. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. When I exited the bathroom, Applejack was waiting next to the door. "Morning Applejack. Thank you for not barging into the bathroom while I was in there."

"Morning Blaze and I did learn my lesson from yesterday."

"This living arrangement won't be for much longer as I plan to work on my house soon."

"When did you schedule time with an engineer to go and build it?"

"I didn't. I am going to build it myself. Will just need plumbing and electrical done to the rooms."

"Anyway, I'm hopping into the bathroom to clean up. You are going to make some more of me?"

"Only if you really liked eating yourself." We chuckled from yesterday events.

I headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast again of the same recipe. The others joined in and Applebloom set the table. They still loved the pancakes as they were getting second and third servings of it. They insisted they do the clean up this time seeing I made the tasty breakfast. I headed outside and made four clones that transformed into the pony form. They went straight to work as they know what to do.

Applejack soon came out of the house and said, "Ya ready sugarcube?"

"As ready as I will ever get. Let's get going before I change my mind and make a run for it."

Applejack saw I was worried about answering more questions compared to when they first met. We headed into town to Twilight's place. As we were getting close, we could see a royal carriage was parked outside with several guards standing around the tree. _Let's see of these guards will give me a hard time like the last ones._ We approached the guards and they stepped out of the way for us. We entered the library and everypony else is already there. They are all sitting in a half circle with an empty chair in the middle.

"Good morning everypony. I see you all are ready to ask me some more questions." I said as taking my seat in the middle.

"Good morning Blaze. I am glad you accepted to answer some more questions we have." Princess Celestia said.

"I figured that was why you personally have been keeping a hidden eye on me until you consider me to not be a threat.

Before we begin, the stuff you probably want answers to, I don't want anypony to hear except the ones in this room. I know you have guards around the library and probably some spells active. I just feel safer we go through a jutsu I have learned that no pony will know how to get into it."

"Now what jutsu is this and please go into detail about it." Princess Celestia said.

"The type of jutsu is called Genjutsu. It affects the minds I cast it on. What I propose it I apply it to all of you and allow you to enter my mind. On the outside you will appear in a sleep state. I will leave a clone to stand guard in case the jutsu need to be broken. I shall explain more about this in my mind if you accept this."

"Only if two of my guards may stay inside the library as well as two goes inside your mind."

"I agree to those terms, but please select ones you truly trust to hear what I am about to go over."

She nodded and summoned for unicorn guard ponies into the library. I performed my shadow clone jutsu and another me showed up. Several ponies that have not seen this before were startled at this. The guards went on the defensive, but Princess Celestia explained what is going on.

"Ok, those who are going into my mind please form a circle around me and get to a laying position so you don't fall over when the jutsu activates." I said.

The ponies gathered around me and got comfortable. Two of the guards and my clone stayed close to the front door to not get caught in the jutsu. Once everypony was ready, I did the hand signs for the Genjutsu and enter my mind.

"Welcome everypony to inside my mind." They looked around and see nothing but white.

"Your head is pretty empty Blaze." Rainbow said.

"That is because this is where I go in my mind when I meditate. Here I can imagine anything I need to help with my training. For example, let's have a tree sprouting up where you are Rainbow." All of a sudden, a huge apple tree appeared where Rainbow Dash was and engulfs her in the limbs.

"Very funny." Rainbow said as she flew out of the tree.

"I figure this would be easier to explain things about me and humans from my mind instead of trying to get the words to describe it. Who would like to start first?"

"Um, can we go someplace that is more familiar? This place is a little strange, if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, I will recreate the library from where we once were. Remember it may seem real, but it is an illusion." The library appeared around us with everything I saw when I got there this morning. "Before we continue, I must warn you ponies to not wander around in my mind. I have barriers set up to protect personal and sensitive memories that I deemed not for the pony's eyes. I will detect if you try to probe my mind and take steps to stop it." _I will show you these thoughts later on Princess as to why I am keeping them a secret. _I spoke to her in her mind.

_I expect you will soon if you want to gain my trust._ She replied back. "Can you please show us what happened to your world in which caused you to come to ours?" Princess asked out loud for everypony to hear.

"The big question right off the bat. It will take some time so everypony, please get comfortable as I need to explain a few things before I can get to my last day on my planet."

I materialize cushions for the ponies to lay or sit on. I got myself a comfy chair and a projector with screen to show what I am going to talk about. They all got into comfy positions on the cushions.

"Ok, the first thing I will need to go over was a prediction a group of humans called Mayans made of when the world was going to end. They made this prediction over 5000 years ago in the timeline on my planet." I showed them images of my planet, the Mayans, and the stone calendar. "Now then the next part, I must warn you that this is what most humans are like. Please don't relate me to them as I have different beliefs than most." They nodded and I continued.

"Over the many eras of the human race one thing has been a constant, we fight and cause destruction. Most of these conflicts were either about land, money, or power over other humans. Historians say we need to learn about our past so we don't repeat them in our time. Well that never happened as fights and battles occurred everyday in my world." I showed quick images and clips of different battles. Some of the ponies were getting scared of the world I use to live on.

"With the advances in science and technology, most humans thought it was for the best of humankind. In reality though, some were created to destroy us. We went as far as creating some of the most destructive weapons that could easily destroy towns, cities, or an entire country. The humans actually use this twice in an event we call World War II. A county was raging battles with nearby nations due to a belief their leader had that a certain breed of humans were perfect, blond hair and blue eyes. The leader also saw certain humans with a different belief for a god were gathered up and mass executed." This shocked everypony of the fact that there were humans able to do such a thing to their species.

"Another set of nations joined together to stop the tyrant. My country was suffering a depression of economics so we did not get into the fight until a disaster happen to our country. An ally of the enemy nation thought to attack us even though we were not in the battle. The destruction they caused was so gruesome, my county joined in the battle on both sides fighting two different nations. The countrymen rallied together to join the cause of defeating the bastards doing this. One fateful day, our country leader to decide to make an enemy county surrender by dropping one of the most devastating bombs onto one of the country's cities. The county was the one that attacked us because they were afraid we would join the battle soon. When it fell, it destroyed everything within a mile radius to dust and a four mile radius crumbled and caught on fire from the blast. They estimated about 70,000 died from the initial blast, but over 200,000 died later of the effects of the blast." A couple ponies puked at the sight and hearing of this event.

"I am sorry for showing you this, but you need to truly understand what humans were capable of."

"I am glad you showed this to us. I am also glad you are not like these humans." Princess Celestia said.

"The thing is I am human. These reactions are in our DNA and I could have a reaction like this anytime. I stay calm with my meditation and my belief of balance in the world."

"If you were like those other humans, then how did you survive the last day on your planet, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Yea, guess it is time to show you what happened. The day in question was the date the Mayans predicted was going to be the end of the world. I was going out my own business and headed to work. That was close for no reason. I went home and watched the news. Be aware that these are from my view." I showed what I saw on the TV the news was reporting on; the many riots that were starting, cities and stated declaring martial law, and then an automated messaging saying to stay indoors until the riots have calmed down. "I stayed in my home that was in the middle of the woods so I was away from all the crazies and idiots that were causing trouble. When that automated message started going, I started to worry that the riots were coming out to my area. I prepared myself to make a run for it by packing the essentials in my backpack. I kept an eye on the outside while listening to the TV for newer announcements and at what time it was. When the clock went midnight, everything went white."

"What happened next?" Pinkie asked in an excited tone.

"Well, I first thought I was dead as in my religion belief, you either go to heaven or hell. Heaven is white pretty while hell is black and red with gruesome things. As I saw white, I thought I was in heaven. Turns out it was an in-between space and time. The next thing shocked me the most. My god spoke to me and explained why I survived. The Mayan calendar prediction was a test to see how humans would react to it. Those who stayed peaceful on that day got another chance at life in a world of their choosing. I chose for a world that is peaceful, never seen war, and not human."

"And you ended on our world. That is tragic, yet sweet of you get a second chance, darling." Rarity said.

"Question, how come you were going to make a run if trouble came instead of fight like you have been saying you're trained in?" Rainbow asked.

"That was going to be the next thing I was going to explain. The truth is that my world does not have human with these abilities. I was never trained in martial arts. I am what my people called is a computer geek, nerd, tech savvy, and sometimes freak for liking things they don't understand."

"Then where did you come up with chakra and ki abilities if they never existed on your world?" Twilight asked.

"One thing my kind of people, the geeks and nerds, were into something we called 'Anime'. What that is are illustration cartoons playing out scenes that we watch, read, and sometimes wrote stories off the series. Let me show you the two that these came from." The projector started to show scenes from Dragonball Z and then from Naruto. Everypony was intrigued in the shows and recognized some of jutsu I have done. DBZ though, I knew they had some more questions as I have never done any ki blast in front of them.

"Wow! That was amazing! How come you have not done any of those blasts from your hands?" Spike asked.

"Well for one, never had a reason to. Two, have not practiced with it. Finally number three, those are very dangerous so I won't be using them anytime soon. So while I was with my god, I asked for those abilities so I have an advantage upon any event that might occur in the new world. Plus they are cool abilities. I still have to train and practice with them and that is what I do in this place. God gave the scrolls to the jutsu to learn from. That is one of the things lock in my mind behind the barriers. Some of the jutsu is too great and if a pony can somehow manipulate chakra, they can be dangerous with these."

"Thank you for telling about the events leading to you arriving here. I am sorry most of your species did not survive your God's test. I have seen myself the good in humans turn corrupt for greed and power. That is why they were banished from this world over 1,000 years ago. They spoke like how my sister Luna was speaking when you last met her." Princess Celestia said.

"Taking a wild guess of my species timeline, that speaking was during the medieval era and roughly that far back in time too. That time was another dark time in human history and where myths about Unicorns and Pegasus came from."

"Roughly how many dark periods were there in your history?"

"There are too many to count. I take you could not go even a year without some devastation. It has escalated to you can't even go a week."

"Again, I am sad to hear about that. Would you mind going over the new jutsu you have learned since we last met?"

"Sure thing Princess Celestia. The last time I saw you, I explained about shadow transform. In the show the main character's popular move is shadow clone, so I learned that. It makes an exact copy of me and the clone can do things by himself. When the jutsu is released, I will get the memories the clone learned if I was not nearby. It makes the training go faster as multiples of you are training. If you are scouting an enemy area, the clone can gather intelligence. If it is killed, I still get the memories."

"I can now see why you want to keep those jutsu training scrolls locked up. One pony could make an army appear and we would not be prepared for something like that."

"This next part, I will need to explain the basics of it so you can understand the next jutsu. Besides the basic Ninjutsu, the show talks about the ninja being natural to an elemental style. Those are earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning. Typically you are only natural to one. It is rare to have two as you can do combo effects with them. When God gave me those scrolls, I asked him what I was natural towards so I can focus studies on that. What he said next was nearly impossible for a ninja to do. Because I also have the ki abilities from the other show, which granted me access to all five elements."

Everypony was shocked to hear this. Rarity did her fainting scene and I had a couch show up behind her. "It is going to take me some time to learn the jutsu to a useful capacity, even with my shadow clones in this state. What I have been learning is earth and wind style jutsu. I have used earth style to form a guide wall during that cow incident. The other time, and Big Mac will agree with me why I did it, was to hold a certain pony. Before you start attacking me, let me explain!" I saw in the guards' eyes the urge to attack me for holding a pony against their will. I went on and explained what happened when I arrived at the farm.

"Later the next day, I recall a conversation between Applejack and Big Mac about applebuck season. I realize Applejack might be doing something stupid and doing it by herself. I headed over to the farm to see how Big Mac was doing and to find out what Applejack was doing. He informed me that she was going to try and harvest all the apples on her farm by herself." Applejack had her head down low because she realized now how selfish the idea was.

"Applejack, why did you not ask us to help you when your brother got injured? We would have gladly helped." Twilight said.

"I asked that myself when Big Mac and I went to find her. She went on saying it was Apple family tradition and that she was trying to prove herself to her brother. I realized she wasn't going to listen to reason, so I immobilized her body so I could do the next jutsu."

"What jutsu was that?" Pinkie asked while eating a bag of popcorn.

"The type was Genjutsu, like this mind sharing, except I used it to implant an illusion into her of what could happen if she did not ask for help and got very exhausted."

"What was the dreadful illusion that made Applejack realize she should ask for help when something is too big for one pony, Blaze?" Rarity asked from the couch she was on.

"I think Applejack should answer this as she experienced it." I suggested.

"Well, it felt like I was seeing the future. I could see myself really exhausted helping my friends and everything went disastrously. I sent Rainbow flying badly when she wanted my help for a stunt. I poisoned a bunch of ponies with bad muffins. Finally I terrorized all the new baby bunnies to go into a stampede." Three of the girls were really shocked when they heard what the illusion. I knew why because that's what happened in that episode.

"This is so bizarre. I was going to ask you for your help tomorrow after the award ceremony with a stunt to increase my launch speed." Rainbow said.

"I too was going to ask you to help in making some baked goods at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said.

"I was going to ask, if you don't mind, to help me gather all the baby bunnies to get a count of them. The way you handle the cows was impressive." Fluttershy said.

Then everypony eye turned and looked at me. "How was I supposed to know the illusion could have come true? I just let my intuition determine what to show her. It is not like I can actually see into the future." _Hope they believe it as I don't want the real reason why._

_I hope you will be explaining this to me when we meet in private._ I heard in my head. I looked to the Princess and her eyes were staring at me like trying to get to my soul.

_It is true, your Highness. This is one of the things I was planning on telling you in private. You will understand why._

_Very well, we shall have this discussion after this meeting._

(Gulp) A big lump formed in my throat as I tried to clear it. "That illusion made me realize that I should never have thought to try and do something that big. I have helped my friends with their problems. I should have asked them to help with mine." Applejack said.

"Ok Blaze, it looks like you diverted an issue between your friends if you have not stepped in to help Applejack that friendship lesson. I am glad you controlled yourself to make sure no harm came to your friends. Do hold yourself back in causing harm to my ponies unless you are trying to protect them." Princess Celestia said.

"I do wish to protect your ponies and my friends. That is why I am continuing to learn these jutsu and ki abilities. I only plan to cause harm to those that wish to cause pain to them."

"I am glad to hear that. Maybe you should join my Royal Guard to train in fighting in your pony form."

"I am now thinking that might be a good idea. I can also teach your guards some Taijutsu moves to disarm and put into a submission hold on the enemy."

"Taijutsu? What the buck is that?" Rainbow asked.

"It is another style of jutsu. Ninjutsu uses chakra to do create an effect on your body or to your surroundings. Genjutsu uses chakra to get into the opponents mind to trap in an illusion, share thoughts, or gather intelligence from the enemy. Taijutsu does not use chakra and it is pretty much another style of martial arts. I will have to adjust it some for a pony body and that will take some time."

"When you are ready with it, I would like a demonstration before I will consider you teaching my guards."

"But of course Princess. Getting back to the jutsu I have learned, I have been training in Wind style. I have yet to do any of it as nothing has come up for me to use it."

"If you have been training to use them in here, can you give us a demonstration?" Twilight asked.

"I can so you can get an idea of this style. I will need to change to a different area. Please stay still." I changed the area from inside the library to an open field with huge boulders. I also had my sword appear in my hands. "Now then, Princess, can you please have either you or one of your guards examines this sword of mine. It is identical to the one I brought here from my world."

She nodded and a unicorn guard used his magic to pull the sword out of the sheaf and brought it to him. Well first off, the blade is defective as the sharp edge is on the wrong side, this would never cut anything. Other than that, I don't see anything special about it." The guard said as he returned the sword to the sheaf.

"I take it the sword it not defective as its design does have a purpose. Would you care to explain before you demonstrate the jutsu?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It does as this sword is based upon another anime I liked. I paid a lot of money to have it made realistic as it would have been during that era. The main character was once an assassin at a very young age and was killing during wartime. After the war, he gave up is normal sword for this one and vowed to never kill again. He trained in a style called Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū or also known as Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style. The sword he uses is called sakabatō or the reverse blade sword. It can never cut an opponent in the normal style, but with chakra, I can make it cut anything."

The ponies were confused about why a sword would be made for non-lethal use. I walked up to a nearby set of boulders and got ready. "If everypony could please stand back, I don't know what the range of this will be. The safest spot is probably 100 feet behind me." They nodded and moved over there. I pulled the sword out and started to channel energy into the sword to form a chakra blade, the blade glowed red. Once ready, I swung the sword at an angle to the boulder in front of me. I moved so fast, nopony saw the swing. "It is safe to come over everypony."

"But we did not see you swing the sword." Spike said.

"That is because I moved at super speed that a normal eye wouldn't catch. If you don't believe me, how about Rainbow pushes the top of the boulders to the left and sees if they slide where I cut."

Rainbow flew up to the top of the first boulder and gave it a nudge. The boulder slid down the angle and showed a super clean cut. Rainbow did this to the other boulders behind. Only the first three rows of boulders were cut in half as they slid down. The guards this time were dumb struck by how a sword with the cutting edge on the other side could cut three boulder's deep, roughly 20 feet, and did it in one pass.

"That jutsu is called Wind Cutter Jutsu. By channeling chakra onto the sword to form a blade, I can manipulate the wind to a razor edge to cut anything. It also looks like that range of the cut. This next one was popular in that series. I shall demonstrate on this boulder also." I pulled chakra into my hand and formed it into a bright, spiraling sphere of red.

"Rasengan!" I said as I slammed the orb into the rock. It caused the rock to fly back 30 feet and a spiral burn could be seen where I made contact. "This is a close contact one which will likely knock the opponent unconscious. This was only chakra energy. If I applied an elemental energy, it would have caused more damage."

"You are certainly learning some useful jutsu to help protect your friends. I can't wait to see what you are going to do next." Princess Celestia said.

"The next one I am planning on learning more than likely cause everypony to faint from seeing what I will do. It will take some time before I am ready to show it. Are there any more questions you would like to ask before I end this Genjutsu?"

"Can you show us some ki blast? I just want to see what those can do." Spike said.

"I figured you wanted to see that when you saw that show. I am going to change the area again to one with target practices. Don't panic of where we go as it is just an illusion." I changed from the fields to a space environment with meteors in the distance. The guard ponies panic as trying to hold onto their air for no reason. Everypony else and I laughed until they realized it was an illusion as I told them. "Now that we had that laugh, I will show some basic blast at the meteors over there and then one of the most powerful ones. You will understand why I won't use this unless there was no other option."

They all stood behind me as I gathered my ki. A red aura was forming around me. I channel the energy into orbs on my hands and sent them flying to their destinations. Each one hit their target and blew the rock up. I then prepared for the finality as I brought my hands together in front of me, then pulled it to my side as a bright, blue orb formed in my hands. "Ka . . . me . . . ha . . . me . . . ha!" I said as I charged up the energy and released it to the remaining meteors. It hit one and grew big enough to engulf the remaining ones nearby. It dissipated and nothing was left. All ponies were again shocked at the devastation that they can cause. "Now you see why I won't be using these unless they were the only option to save the ponies and my friends. Let me end this jutsu so we can return back to the real library."

I did so and we all woke up in the library. I saw my clone I left was playing a card game with the other guards. "Do you have any three's?" a guard asked.

The clone and other guard said, "Go fish."

"I am shocked you are not playing poker and taking their money." I said. The guards suddenly drop their cards and went back to salute formation realizing the ponies were waking up.

"Sorry about that your Highness, it was the clone's idea to play the game while we waited." One guard said.

"Let's just see about that." I released the jutsu of that clone and he disappeared. I looked at the memories to see what really happened. Once the quick viewing was done, I sent a message to the Princess to her mind. _Um, excuse me Princess Celestia; I think you might want to see this yourself. _I shared the memory with her.

The memory was from my clone's perspective. It showed the guards standing still while the ponies went under the Genjutsu. After a while the guards were whispering among themselves about something. My clone decided to be secretive and grabbed a book to look like he was not going to pay attention to them, but he was going to watch what they were planning. They picked up Rainbow and Fluttershy with their magic and were making them fly around the room. After a few laps they gently placed them back down where they were laying. They then picked up the two unconscious guards and had them dance together. After a while, the guards placed the other ones back where they were. They then approached the clone.

"Hey, human! We have a question to ask ya." A guard said.

My clone replied, "Hmm? Sorry, I was reading this interesting book on other creatures of this world. Did you want to read it?"

"No. We were wondering if your species ever played poker."

"Yes they have. I'm sorry to say though I am not an expert on it."

"It's easy. Just need a deck of cards and some bits to wager. You do have some, correct?" The other guard said.

"Yes I do. It was a gift from the Princess." They saw how big the bag was and huge grins showed up on their faces.

They went to a table and set up as the clone went to get the cards. A guard was dealing first and explained the rules as he shuffled the deck with his magic. After a couple hours the guards' side of the table was empty of bits and the clone had them all. "Guess today was my lucky day." The clone said as he shoveled the bits into the bag. "Want to play a game of Go Fish?" The guards nodded and that was the last of it before everypony was waking up.

_Blaze, why did your clone not stop them from what they were doing? Princess Celestia asked me in my mind._

_He could have, but the guards would have called in the others saying I was doing that. The other reason is he knew I was going to look over the memories and show them to you if anything happened so you have proof of the truth._

_Very cleaver. Did the other you lie about playing poker?_

_I was the online poker state champ for 2 years._ The Princess let out a chuckle that caused everypony to look at her.

"What's so funny Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, just hum recalling a memory of something funny several years ago. Now then, it seems something happened here while we were under the jutsu Blaze placed on us." Princess said as she glared at the two guilty guards. You could see a bead of sweat coming off their faces. "I won't go into details of what happened but you two will be punished."

"But your highness, we can explain. You see . . ." A guard started to say.

"ENOUGH! I thought I could trust you to protect me and my subjects! You thought you could get away with what you did. Blaze's clone saw everything and he shared those memories with me. It's a good thing he tricked you in getting all your money. I hereby dishonorably discharge you from the Royal Guard and sentence you to one year in the Canterlot dungeons.

Both guards started to beg the Princess, "Please your Highness! We are sorry for what we did. We promise to never do anything like that ever again. Please don't kick us out of the Royal Guard. We will do anything!"

"Excuse me Princess, but I think I have a better suggestion instead of getting kicked out and tossed into jail. No harm came to your subjects, they were acting childish." I said.

"What do you have in mind Blaze?"

"They first must agree to this option before I say it. If they back out of it at any time, they will be still kicked out and be sentenced to five years in the dungeons of Canterlot."

"Very well. Which choice do you want, dishonorable discharge and one year in the dungeon, or Blaze's choice with the condition that if you back out, dishonorable discharge and five years in the dungeon." Princess said as she stared at the accused guards. They whisper between them quietly for a few minutes and turned to the rest of us.

"We choose Blaze's decision. Anything is better that dishonorable discharge." One guard said and the other nodded. Everypony turned to me to hear what they will be getting.

"You two colts have won the following. You will work on Applejack's farm starting tomorrow and work there for two years. She will be your boss and pay you half what you would normally get for working there. If at any point she thinks you are not going to cut it, you will go to the dungeon for five years with the discharge. During that time, you will wear magic inhibitors the entire time. Basically you will be earth ponies with horns the entire time. After the two years on the farm, you will go back to magic school and relearn your spells. Finally, once magic school is done, you will go through basic training two times. If you pass both times, then you can return back to your current positions. If at any point you fail or back out, it is straight to the dungeon."

"We would have never agreed to those terms! One year in the dungeon is better than that!" One guard said.

"Now if you back out, it will be five." I said with an evil grin forming on my face. "So, still my choice, or are you going to the dungeons?"

They whisper to each other some more with an angry tone that can be heard. They turned to the Princess and asked, "We will be allowed back into the Royal Guard if we do what Blaze said?"

The Princess turned to me and said in my mind, _You were right. They were acting childish and this will teach them how to better behave. It is a little scary you came up with this in such a short time._

_Kicking them out and throwing them into the dungeon would cause them to hate you over time and maybe do evil deeds if they follow that path. This will get them back on the right path and teach them to not abuse the power they have._

_I agree._ She turned back to the guards and said, "Yes you will be allowed back in once you meet all the points in Blaze's choice."

"Thank you your Highness! We are truly sorry for what we did and thank you for giving us another chance." They both said.

"Ok Applejack, you have two new workers for you and you know the condition of their employment. When you get back to the farm, you can tell my clones you all set with them and can release the jutsu." I said.

"Why don't you tell them? Aren't ya coming back to the farm?"

"I need Swift Blaze to come with me to Canterlot to fill out some forms so he can be a true citizen of Equestria." Princess Celestia said. All the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Seeing we are done here, Shall we get going? I just remembered I promised to help Princess Luna in modernizing her speaking and I want to show her the new skills I have learned."

"Very well. Goodbye Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I should be done with Blaze so he will return tomorrow morning."

All the ponies bowed to her as she was about to leave. Before she left the library, she used her magic to remove the armor from the two temporally suspended guards and placed a magic inhibitor ring on their horns and made it so it could not come off by any means except for the Princesses. I followed her out and we both got on the carriage. Soon the carriage was off and flying back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11: The Whole Truth, Oh God

Chapter 11: The Whole Truth, Oh God . . .

As Princess Celestia and I were in the royal carriage, heading to the castle, I could tell she wanted to tell me something. "Is there something on your mind, Princess?" I asked her.

"Well, I have yet to inform all the ponies in Equestria about your existence here. Do you think you can go to your pony form so we won't scare my subjects? It is only until we are inside the castle walls."

"I totally understand. Have you informed your guards I am coming, or am I going for another incident like at the Ponyville ceremony for me?"

"I knew I was forgetting something. It is a little late now. Just stay close so they know you are with me."

"If we do get separated, I will try not to harm your guards if they do attack me."

She smiled and we remained silent for the rest of the flight. I transformed to my pony form feeling more muscle tone than the last time I was a pony. _Hmm, looks like the applebucking is building my muscle tones in this form._ Once the castle in Canterlot was close, the Pegasus pony guards began their descent into the front courtyard. We landed and I helped the Princess out of the carriage. I turned to the castle as was truly amazed by how beautiful the castle really was.

I soon realized Princess Celestia was at the top of the steps and entering the big front door and I am still at the bottom of the stairs. Great, I got sidetracked from sightseeing. I quickly made my way up the stairs. The earth pony guards at the front door stopped me from entering. "Halt! State your name and business for the reason for coming to the castle." One guard said.

"My name is Swift Blaze. I am not from Equestria so she has invited me to come and fill out some paperwork to become a citizen here." I reply back with a friendly tone.

"Hmm, you must be an outsider wearing that odd clothing." The other guard said.

"This actually does have a purpose. Now if you excuse me, I need to catch back up with Princess Celestia."

"No can do, we don't let in any outsiders in without orders from the Princess."

"Can you get her then? I came here on her carriage and got sidetrack looking at the castle."

"No can do. I don't trust you so go back to where ever you came from, freak."

_Oh that's it. I am no longer responsible for my action._ "What did you call me? My face went from friendly to being pissed off.

"You heard me. Now leave the grounds or we will throw you into the dungeons."

"You want to see a magic trick?"

"Huh? What in Equestria are you bucking about?" One guard said with a confused look on his face.

"For my first trick, I shall transform my form into a creature you have never seen." I release the shadow transform jutsu and returned to my human body.

"It's a monster! Get it!" A guard yelled. Both guards started to charge at me.

"For my next trick, I shall make you tackle your co-worker." They continued to charge at me. I performed a combo substitution and transformation on myself and one of the guards. This caused the area to be filled with smoke. Once it dissipated, an earth pony guard has pinned Blaze.

"Go get some guards so we can take this to the dungeon. The other earth pony nodded and headed inside. Blaze was fighting against the hold he was in.

"Get off me you dolt! He performed some magic that caused me to look like him and him to look like me." Blaze lookalike said.

"Prove it."

"Do you want me to go into detail about your date last week and of where I found you in the aftermath?" He shook his head no and quickly got off his co-worker. The fake Blaze suddenly transformed back to his original body. "Come on! We need to sound the alarm about the intruder that has entered the castle and performed some sort of magic to make him look like a guard."

They entered the castle and made their way to the courtroom where the Princess spends most of the time to hear what ponies wish to complain about. They rounded the corner and almost bumped into Princess Celestia. "Your Highness! There is a strange creature that can change its form running around the castle. We must get you to safety." One guard said.

"That will not be necessary. Swift Blaze is my guess and will be staying in the castle for a while. I invited him here to fill the forms to give him citizenship."

"You sure you can trust that creature? It performed something causing a guard to look like the creature and traded positions."

"I am sure he only did that so he would not deal damage to you directly. Did you provoke him somehow?"

"I may have called him a freak due to how he was dressed in the pony form."

"Then it is your fault for what happened. You both are suspended from duty for a week and can't leave the training ground during that time. "

"Yes your Highness." The guards both said and left her sight.

Princess Luna came up walking to her and said, "I thought thou were in court when we last saw? We hear Swift Blaze is somewhere on thy grounds."

"You probably did see me there and Blaze is closer than you think." A puff a cloud formed around Princess Celestia and revealed Blaze in his human form.

"Blaze! Why was thou disguise as thy sister?" Princess Luna said with a shocked tone.

"The guards were chasing me when I said I am a guess of Princess Celestia while in my pony form. I even came here in her carriage with her and they still wouldn't have let me in. Would you mind escorting me to Princess Celestia? I have something that I need to show to both of you and only for you. The reason will be explained when we are all together."

"Very well. Let's go see thy sister." I followed Princess Luna through the halls until we reached the big doors leading to the royal throne room. The unicorn guards standing by used their magic to open the doors for the Princess and myself. Inside, I saw Princess Celestia is sitting on the throne and working on filling out some scrolls.

She looked up to see who entered and saw us. "Ah, Blaze, glad to see you were able to get in. How much trouble did you cause?"

"Nothing big your Highness. If you hear about two guards being suspended by you and told to stay in the training grounds, sorry about that."

"Now why would they think I did that?" Princess Celestia said as she already figured out why.

"Um, maybe because they were chasing me when I changed human and escaped into the castle."

"Care to elaborate on what happened?"

I began to tell them what happened from when I exited the carriage to the point Princess Luna saw me looking like her sister. "I am sorry for impersonating you. There are just certain words I don't like being called. I can somewhat understand in my human form as they never see my species. They called me that in my pony form of how I dressed."

"Thank you for being honest with me. Now then shall we go over those things we discussed while at Twilight's?"

"Very well Princess Celestia. If you could please clear the room, except for you and Princess Luna, I shall go over it."

The Princess nodded and told her guards to leave the room and do not wish to be disturbed. Once they left and closed the doors, Princess Celestia cast a few spells with her magic. "Ok Swift Blaze, I cast spells so we can't be seen or hear by anything. I also cast a spell so nopony can teleport in here."

"Thank you Princess. As I said when we were at Twilight's, I gained my abilities from my God from two cartoon shows I liked to watch. There is another series I like to watch."

"Pray tell what is thou speaking of?" Princess Luna asked.

"Guess I should catch you up to this point so you understand what I will be getting at." I told Princess Luna about my last day on Earth and then when my God gave me a choice to live and I asked for these abilities. I could not have shown her the shows themselves as we were not in my mind.

"We are still confused what a 'cartoon show' is and why thou is talking about a third." Princess Luna said.

"Sister, I shall share my memory of this morning with you later to help explain. Let's get back to the question at hand. So what is this third show you wishing to only include me and my sister in knowing?" Princess Celestia said.

"The only way you can truly believe me if I show you. We won't have to go into my mind for this one."

"How in Equestria can you show us when you don't have that device with you from the first meeting?"

"By doing this." I performed the hand signs and said, " Summoning Jutsu!" as I placed my hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and revealed my backpack that I left at Twilight's.

As I was digging in the back for the iPad, a trail of smoke came into the throne room and changed back into a scroll in front of Princess Celestia. She opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Something tragic has happened. Swift Blaze's saddle has disappeared! He is going to be so mad at me as I was the last one with it. We need to send out the Royal Guard to find the culprit and retrieve it. Please don't inform Blaze about this as I could not handle him being angry with me. I expect your swift response._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"I think you should write her a letter saying you used your jutsu to retrieve your bag." Princess Celestia suggested.

"Yea, seeing I am the culprit that took it. Got a quill, ink, and a scroll for me?" Princess Celestia used her magic and brought the items to me. I wrote Twilight the following letter.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_There is no need to send out the Royal Guard. I am the one who summoned my bag to me. I shall explain how when I am back in Ponyville tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Swift Blaze_

_P.S. I would have not been mad at you for losing my bag. I would have gone after the culprit and made them wish they never done it._

"Ok Princess, you may send it to her." She used her magic and the scroll disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Now then, back to the third show. Please don't do anything rash when I show you the first episodes of the series. I will explain after I play them." They gathered around me as I pull up the episode and pressed play. The episode was the first one for My Little Pony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were shocked and confused about how their world is a cartoon show on the human's world. After the second episode finished, I stopped the player and closed up the iPad.

"Ok, let me first explain that I had no idea how the creator of this series, Lauren Faust, was able to capture events here. Plus the fact this was first shown just over 2 years ago in my time." I started.

"So you knew about us before we even met?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That is correct. I fell in love with this world when I watched the episodes. I started to read fan fictions about this place and how wonderful they were creating it. This world was showing humans how good and peaceful a race can be without war and destruction. The males that really like the series are called Bronies and the females are called Pegasisters. A bunch of us wish to come to this world and leave Earth behind with the influence of greed and power behind."

"Is that what you think we are? A fantasy world you humans created?" Celestia asked with a little anger tone."

"In the beginning, yes, I did think that way. But now I realize this world truly exist and I am still in love with all of its inhabitants. I will do anything to protect everypony here. You may scan my mind as I took down my defensives to prove I am telling the truth. I only wish to live here and be a loyal subject." I said as I took one knee to them. I could feel both Princesses scanning my mind looking at everything.

Once done they nodded their heads showing I was telling the truth. "I take it that the Summer Sun Celebration event was shown to you two years ago. Then you have more knowledge of more events. Am I correct?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That is correct your Highness. In the episode timeline, we are about to the end of number four. There is a total of 65 when I left my world."

"Will thou share them?" Princess Luna said.

"Let me tell you about an episode similar to this. Twilight was minding her own business when a flash appeared behind her. It was her future self came back in time to warn her about the future. The future one was a mess and could not deliver her message as the present Twilight was asking too many questions. Worried what might be happening soon, the entire town went into a frenzy to make their town safe from any disaster. Everything was made safe and nothing occurred. Twilight stayed up several nights trying to spot the disaster that might be coming. Nothing happens. Turns out future Twilight was trying to warn her past self not to worry about the future. Do you still wish to know what might occur?"

"We see thou's point."

"I will help with some of the painful ones so it is less tragic, but I too don't know when they will occur. My knowledge is only of what the episode shows. I don't even know even if since I came here, will these events ever occur"

"Thank you Swift Blaze for sharing this with us. I know it wasn't easy as how it is knowledge of possible events in our future. Seeing you with to be a protector, I propose you join my Royal Guard to gain authority when disaster occurs. Do you accept?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Thank you Princess. I must regret to decline the offer and allow me to explain. Your guards fight on the front lines and in the open. That is not the way of the ninja. We are behind the scene, gathering intelligence and preventing these conflicts. I will help when needed, but allow me by as a ninja, not a soldier."

"Then allow me to propose a counter proposal. You offered to teach Taijutsu to some of my guards. You said you need time to adjust it for a pony. How about you go through basic training in your pony form to learn how a pony fights, once done. I will hire you to be a drill sergeant to teach my guard in your style. Will you accept this one?"

"I shall Princess. Is there anything else you wish to know before we go and take care of those forms?"

"Yes, please show us the other weapons in your pack."

"I figured you were going to ask that when I allowed you to scan my mind. May I have a couple targets and target dummies to demonstrate them?" They obliged and summoned them to one side of the room. The first thing I pulled out was the throwing stars. "Ok, these here are popular in the ninja world. They are called throwing stars. As you can see, they are small, easy to get them to spin as they fly towards your opponent, and can be deadly. Let me demonstrate on that target at medium range. Please get behind me." They did so and I prepared myself. I threw all three quickly and they hit the target near dead center as they formed a triangle. Both Princesses were astonished how they worked and how accurate I was. "As you can see, they are very quiet and can either be used to incapacitate your target or kill them."

I went back to my bag and pulled out the daggers. "These are daggers and a hunting knife, or very short swords. They are easy to conceal and can also be thrown like the previous weapon. I shall demonstrate hand and thrown use." They nodded as I went to work. I walked casually up to the dummy first acting casually and buddy like. I quickly pulled the knife out and slit the throat of the dummy. Then I threw the dagger at another one impaling in-between the eyes. I can see the Princesses were scared of quickly I killed my opponents. "During times you have threat against you and your kingdom; I suggest you search the ponies and other creatures for concealed weapons as assassins don't need much time to take down targets like this."

The next weapon I showed them was my short sword. "Now let's go to the next weapon. I know you are aware of swords and how to use them. I shall just demonstrate how creatures with hands are able to hold and use these." I went over to four dummies and went to the center of the circle. With quick action, I pulled the sword out and made quick slicing actions against the other dummies, cutting off limbs, heads, and through chests. They were impressed this time on how I can handle the sword while in the middle of enemies.

I decided to show them my samurai sword this time. "Ok then, Princess Celestia, I am sure you recognize this weapon from the demonstration in my mind. Now I shall show you how non-lethal it can be. Would it be alright if you summon the ponies who insulted me? I promise not to injure their bodies badly." She agreed and used her magic to bring them here and clear the area for the duel matchup. They looked confused as to why they were summoned and why I was standing with the Princesses.

"Here is what is going on gentlecolts. I have convinced Princess Celestia to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. You are to engage in battle with me till either side gives up. If you win, she will give you a bonus. If I win, you will just be able to go back to work, once you are well again. Do you accept the terms?"

"It is not really fair when he can somehow do magic spells." One guard said and the other nodded.

"Then I promise not to use any chakra or ki ability to aid me in this duel, only my natural skills and talents. If I do, you may throw me into the dungeon for a week. Do you accept now, or do you want to go back to the training grounds for a week?"

The guards talked among themselves for a few minutes. They are probably thinking of a plan to take me down. "We agree to the terms. Two on one and the first side to give up loses. Prepare for a beating you freak of nature."

I turned to Princess Celestia and said in her mind, _See what I was talking about? Do you mind if I don't hold back for calling me that again?_

_I can see how you can get frustrated from that, just no broken bones._

A huge grin came to my face as I am going to enjoy this. The guards were getting their weapons on. One went for a spear and the other went to a sword. I had my samurai sword attached to my belt. Once everypony was ready, we entered a circle that appeared in the middle of the room. I bowed to my opponents without taking my eye off them. They looked confused at this gesture and just ready their weapons. I placed my hand on the sword, but did not draw it out of the sheath. Celestia raised a gong and banged it.

They quickly charged at me like before. I ran to them also, but at a faster pace. I drew the sword and made quick slashes at their weapons that no pony notice. I reached the other side of the arena as they did. When they turned around, their weapons just broke into several pieces. Even a more confused look came to their faces. "You used your abilities! That is the only way this could have happened!" The guards shouted.

I turned to the Princesses and asked, "Did you detect me using any chakra or ki?" They both shook their heads no. They got angry at me and charged me again. I ran at them again and made slashes at their armor where it connected. They tried to hit me as I was swinging my sword, but I manage to dodge each hoof attack. I jumped from out of the middle of them and landed on the edge of the arena. They turned to me and started to pant heavily. Their armor suddenly came off and broke into several pieces. "Do you ponies give up? Or do want to continue?" I said calmly as I hadn't broken a sweat.

"The Royal Guard never gives up. We would rather die than to give up."

"Such courageous morals, but somepony has to give up. Guess I have to inflict pain now."

We charged at each other one more time and I made contact with several joints on them. They started to cry out in pain from the sudden hits they never saw. "WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP! JUST DON"T HIT US ANYMORE!" They both cried out."

"Are you sorry for calling me a freak?" I asked them.

"WE ARE TRULY SORRY FOR CALLING YOU THAT! PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

"I accept your apology. Just remember to not call a pony names for how they dress. Princess Luna, you make take them to a hospital and tell the Doc he just needs to reposition their joints back in place."

She nodded and teleported out of there with them in tow. Princess Celestia walked up to me as I was placing the sword back in its sheath. "Is these skills from another show from your world?"

"Technically yes they are. But I actually trained in this style on my planet and has this sword made. As you can imagine, if the sword edge was on the other side, I would have killed them in one swing. I took away their weapons, then their armor, and finally disabled them without making them bleed."

"You are truly gifted in the art of battle. I am a little afraid for my subjects knowing what you are capable of."

"As I said before, I would never cause harm to any of your subjects. I give them a chance to give up so they can learn from their mistakes so they can get back on the right path. I know these things as I am human and my world was dark and dangerous to live in. I don't plan to use these weapons while here after demonstrating them. Once I get my house, I will build a secret room to keep these in so nopony will see them again."

Princess Luna teleported back as I prepared the last weapons. "These are the last weapons I have and the most dangerous. These are designed to kill your opponent. I will not be demonstrating this one as it is too dangerous. I will explain however how they work." I took a bullet out of an ammo case. I went on explaining how the blasting cap in the back ignites the powder inside is launching the projectile at super speeds. I then explained how the guns worked and the purpose of the design. "As you can see, these are too dangerous for this world. If I knew I was going to come here, I would have never brought them."

"We agree the last one is too dangerous for pony kind to know about. We would like to thank you again for showing them to us and being honest about what they can do. Seeing it is dinner time, we would like to invite you to dinner with us. Our chef can make anything you desire." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you your Highness, it would be an honor to eat with you. Let me just back these back up in their hidden locations and we can head to the dining room."

"Very well Blaze. If you please excuse us, we need lower the sun and raise the moon."

"Even knowing about this world, I am still amazed at that ability to do that."

"Why's that?" Princess Luna asked.

"I can explain during dinner. I am currently starving." I said as I finished packing my bag back up. They both nodded and started to use their magic. I looked out a nearby window and saw the sun was setting. Soon in another direction, I saw the moon was rising. _This is too cool. Well Spike, this is one thing I won't be able to do._ Once they were done we made our way to the dining room.

Inside the dining room was the longest table I will ever see. Over 50 feet long and decorated nicely. We all sat at the end of the table at the other end of the room from where we entered. A waiter came out caring some menus. He handed two green ones to the Princesses and for some reason I received a red one. "Um Princess, can you explain why my menu is a different color?" I asked.

"Oh, when we first met, you said you were an omnivore. Here at the castle, we get special gets from other nations that also eat meat. We keep them happy by supplying some of their favorite dishes from their lands." Princess Celestia said.

_I can eat MEAT here? OH GOD SWEET MEAT! _I shouted in my head as the biggest grin formed on my face. I carefully looked at all the choices and wondering what to have first. While trying to decide I got a head rush as the clones on the farm just release the jutsu. I started to feel their exhaustion and wanted to satisfy it with more meat.

The waiter came back to get our orders. He started with the Princesses and then came to me. "Let's see, I will first have some Manticore Meatballs, then I will have some Bourbon Hydra, and finally I will have a Spaghetti with chunks of Quarry Eel."

All the ponies looked at me with strange looks. The waiter then just shuffled back to the kitchen to get the orders going. Princess Luna then asked me, "Swift Blaze, why did thou order that many?"

"Well I was just going to get one dish. During trying to decide, if you hadn't noticed, I got a little dizzy for a sec. That happens when clones I created are done with their task I gave them and they released the jutsu on them. I received all their memories and their body condition. I have four working on Applejack's farm so they were exhausted and hungry. The other thing is I don't eat meat often and all these dishes sound like they are very good."

"Thou can clone thyself? Pray tell when that occurred?"

_Yea, need to catch her up on all the new jutsu I have learned. _I then started to explain to her the new jutsus I have learned since the last meeting, from shadow clone, Genjutsu, earth style, and water style. She nodded in the astonishment of how I am able to learn so much and this is only the tip of the iceberg. I then went on explaining on ki energy and how I could fly. I demonstrated that by flying around the room.

Once I landed back in my seat the head waiter and a few others came from the kitchen with the first course of the meal. I looked to see what they ordered and it was a cream like soup. I looked at my dish of 3 juicy meatballs. Using the silverware I have, I cut a piece out of one and ate it. _OH MY! MEAT SO JUICY AND JUST MELTS DOWN YOUR THROAT!_ I dug into the rest of the dish as I enjoyed the flavors they were giving. Once done, the staff came and collected the dirty dishes.

"So, Blaze you said you still could not believe that my sister and I could raise and lower the sun and moon. What do you mean by that?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Well, back on my world, where we don't have magic, it was founded about the properties of gravity on massive objects." I went on explaining about the solar system and the different planets that encircle the sun and how the moon encircles the planet Earth. I then went on explaining how we don't control the weather like how they don't control over the Everfree Forest. The scientists have developed methods to predict weather patterns to warn the humans when dangerous weather approaches.

"It is amazing how your species were able to last without any magic."

"But they didn't. My God wiped out the ones who didn't pass that Mayan test. There were over six billion humans on my planet. Now there could only be a couple thousand to a few hundred left. It is true I am glad the ones that were corrupt and/or greedy did not make it, but there were some who could have changed and got back on the path of good." They could see I was getting upset talking about this.

The head waiter came from the kitchen again with the next course. Salads were given to the Princesses and I got my Bourbon Hydra. We ate in silence and the dish did bring a smile back to my face as I enjoyed it. Once we finished, the staff collected the dished again. My smile disappeared again I began to think about all my friends and family that I left behind. I had no picture, no voice or audio recording, only my memories of the time we had. The Princesses knew they needed to get his mind off his world so he can enjoy being here.

"So, Blaze, is there anything you wish to know about us?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Hmm, well I know quite a bit from the show. How about you tell me what your earliest memory you have."

"Then let's see where we shall begin. Well, my earliest memory is of our parents, Father Time and Mother Nature. They created all you see of the world and the creatures. As they created everything, it did not feel like a family. They decided to create one they could love. They wanted a female to share the love of the world. They wanted the child immortal so they can love her for a long time and not have the burden of losing her to age or illness. Trying to decide on the form, they look at all the ones they created. Out of all them, three were the most beautiful. They were the Earth pony, Unicorn pony, and Pegasus pony. They could not decide which form to go with, so they combined the three. They called the creature an alicorn due to how unique and beautiful she will be. They loved her every day and cared for her. After a few years, they decided to make another one for the first one will have a sibling. Years past and the sisters were growing up. They had fun playing with the other creatures of the world and those adored them. Time came for Father Time and Mother Nature to move on. Not die, but they felt it was time for their daughters to rule the land. It was a big ceremony as me and my sister was crowned as Princesses and co-rulers of Equestria. All the subjects bowed to them. That was roughly 2,000 years ago."

"That was beautiful and I must say you both don't look older than 30." I said with a smile forming on my face.

"Thank you Blaze. Glad to see you smiling again."

"Princess, if you don't want to answer this next question, I understand. Being an immortal, you realize that you will lose your friends when they die. How are you able to handle it?"

"That is a difficult question to answer, but I think you should know seeing you are going through what we did. It is true we have lost many friends over the centuries. At first, we sulked like you wanting them back. Our younger friends did their best to cheer us back up, saying our subject did not like how sad we were. We soon realize how we were making our friends feel and realized that those that died are not really gone. They are in our memories that we cherish to enjoy the happy times that we shared. Once a year, we take a leave of absence for a day to honor our friends that died and to recall the memories."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I realize now how I was acting around my new friends and making them feel. Would you mind if I join you on that day you honor your past friends?"

"It would be our pleasure."

The waiter staff came in with the last course for dinner. The Princesses received a vegetable stir fry and I got my spaghetti. We ate in silence as I was enjoying another delicious meat. Once we finished the meal, we left the dining room so the staff can take care of the dishes and clean the room. I was feeling better than I was now that I told them everything.

"If you would excuse me Blaze, I must retire to my room as it has been a long day of learning and I will be getting up early so I can raise the sun." Princess Celestia said.

"But of course your Highness. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I said.

"Bed Bugs! How in Equestria did they get into my bed!?" She said screaming.

I was laughing at this and then said, "Sorry Princess. It is a saying from my world we say to children when they are put to bed. What I was meaning was have sweet dreams and no nightmares."

Princess Celestia began to blush for the way she reacted. You can see that Princess Luna was doing her best from laughing with me. Princess Celestia headed to her room and I stayed with Princess Luna. "Would thou like to see thou's room" She said.

"I would like that."


	12. Chapter 12: Twas a Beautiful Night

Chapter 12: Twas a Beautiful Night

Princess Luna and I headed down to the guest wing to show my room I will be sleeping tonight. She walked to a door and led me into my room. "This is thy room for the night. Hope it is to thou's liking."

"This room is too much. Thank you for the hospitality."

"You're welcome. We shall take our leave."

"Where are you going?"

"We must get ready for night court."

"Do ponies come and discuss their problems with you?"

"Sadly none have come. We think they are still afraid of us because we were Nightmare Moon."

"That might be true. Give the ponies some time to get to know the real you. How about tonight, during night court, I will help you with bringing your speaking up to the current times. Would you like that?"

"But doesn't thou need thy sleep for tomorrow?"

"Oh, I will get my sleep also. I will just let my clone do it." I quickly performed the jutsu and another me showed up.

"Thou duplication is very impressive. We don't see any flaws."

"There shouldn't be. Typically a clone jutsu is just an illusion can't do much but distract your opponent. I can create shadow clones. They are physical copies. It does not matter who is the original. If anyone of me either releases the jutsu on their own or gets killed by the opponent, the other will still be me."

"We are impressed by how powerful that jutsu is. Which of thou will come with us?"

"I will!" One of me shouted faster than the other.

"Nuts, looks like I get to sleep then." The other me said.

He goes and hops into bed while the other one follows out of the room with Princess Luna. We made our way back to the throne room. Once inside, she made her way to the throne and sat on it. I went and stood at the bottom and then kneeled to her.

"Good evening Princess Luna. Would it please the court if you allow me the honor of teaching you the modern ways of speaking?" I said as I looked up to her.

She let out a slight chuckle, but quickly regains her composer. "Thou may Swift Blaze on two conditions." She said.

"Name them your Highness."

"First, thou shall do so in thy pony form to not scare any subject."

"I will Princess Luna."

"Second, thou shall call us Luna." She said with a smile on her face.

"As you wish, Luna." I said as I stood up and then transformed to my pony form.

We spent the first part of the night on volume control. We went over to know when to use the booming Canterlot Voice, how to talk in royal events, and how she can talk when with her friends. The next part of the night was to get her to stop referring her as 'we' instead of 'I'. _That one is going to take a couple sessions to break the habit._ The last thing we covered was some new ways of saying things to allow her to understand modern speaking.

"I think that will do tonight Luna. We have made some good progress." I said.

"We, I mean I, wish to thank you in helping me." Princess Luna said.

"You're welcome."

"Tell me Blaze, why are you helping me? Everypony else fears me for what I did as Nightmare Moon."

"It's true I know what happened based upon the first episodes of the show and I can somewhat relate."

"How's that?"

"You see, you felt lonely because no pony did anything during the night. They worked and played in the daylight and slept under the moon. You did not get any recognition for the nights you brought. Honestly, you had a tantrum that made you change into Nightmare Moon. It is sad you were punished by being sent to the moon for 1,000 years. But I am happy the Elements of Harmony brought you back to yourself." Princess Luna started to shed a tear from recalling those events.

"For me, I was lonely for a while because no wanted to be my friend when I was younger. During school time, I was picked last at games and told to sit on the sidelines. I ate by myself during lunches, did projects by myself, and came to and from school by myself. I was in a very sad state. Then one day, I was on my computer play games online when one of the people I played found out we went to the same school. We scheduled to meet the next day. Turns out he was the classmate I sat next to. We talked for a while and found out we had several things in common. Soon I made more friends and started to smile again. I realized you can make friends in the unlikeliest of places and always talk to your friends when you are sad about something." She shed another tear for hearing my story.

"So Luna, I would like to offer my friendship to you and that you are never alone. If you need somepony to talk to, I will be available as I am up late most nights meditating. The calm nights help me with it."

"You (sniff) want me to be (sniff) your friend? We, I, don't know what to say but, yes. I would love to accept your friendship. Now, you said you like my nights because they help you meditate?" She said with a smile and happy tears forming on her face.

"I don't like them, I love them. The nights here are more beautiful than on my world. With all the advances in technology, the city lights blocked out from seeing the stars at night. Even in the countryside, they still affect the view. Here, I see so many beautiful stars and constellations that I just want to spend each night staring at them. I can see that they get their beauty from you."

All of a sudden, Luna dived from the throne and flew into me. She gave me a big hug and several kisses. "OH, THANK YOU BLAZE! YOU ARE THE FIRST TO LIKE MY NIGHTS!" Luna said in the Royal Canterlot Voice next to my head.

_OWW MY EARS!_ My ears started to ring from being too close. "Princess Luna." I said painfully. She looked at me with wonder in her eyes. "Please lower the volume. I think you might have popped my ear drums."

"Oh I am so sorry Blaze!" Princess Luna said in a whisper volume. "Do you want me to use my magic to heal them?"

"It's alright Luna. Just need a quick meditation to stop the ringing and speed up the healing." I sat down and went to a focused meditative state on healing. A few minutes later, I exited and stood back up. "See Luna, all better. I think you can make up for it by inviting me to the garden and show me the beautiful night sky."

"Blaze, would you honor me in taking you to the garden to stare at the stars and the moon?" Princess Luna asked in a joyful tone.

"The honor is all mines."

We left the throne room and made our way to the garden. The guards that were posted outside the room put on a confused look on their faces. I can imagine they are thinking where did that pony come from and where did the other creature go. I looked behind me as we are walking down the hallway and noticed they were following us. _Hmm, they are just doing their job. Let's hope they don't ruin the night._

We made it to the garden and began to walk slowly through it. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. The guards stayed at the entrance to the garden, but were still keeping an eye on me. Luna then started to tell me about each constellation that could be seen and what it stood for. Each one was more impressive than the last one she talked about. We soon reached the entrance of the garden again and made our way back to the throne room.

"Thank you Luna for showing and explaining the constellations that is in your sky."

"No no, thank you Blaze for telling me how much you appreciate my nights."

"If you would excuse me, I think I shall return to my room and join the other me. Need to get ready to start the training exercise I do before dawn."

"You exercise before dawn? What for?"

"I do it to keep my body in shape and in tune so I am ready for anything."

"Very well. You have my permission to use the training grounds to do your morning exercise in. If you can, please don't get into any fights with the Royal Guards."

"As you wish Luna."

I released the clone jutsu and disappeared from Luna's presence.


	13. Chapter 13: Ready, Fight!

Chapter 13: Ready, Fight!

After releasing the clone jutsu in front of Princess Luna, I returned to my sleeping body in the guest room I was given. I later woke in my bed. _I could get used to this by having one sleep while the other stays up. Twilight would love to do this. I can see it now, she reads a lot more books and not getting fatigued from staying up late. _I got out of bed and made my way to the attached bathroom. _Man, even this is huge. _I got into the shower and cleaned up. Once out and back in the bedroom, I summoned my backpack from the throne room. I then summoned one of my new gi Rarity made. It was the blue with black trim. I put it on and packed the used one in the backpack. When I exited my room, I saw two unicorn guards standing on either side.

"Good morning gentlecolts. Mind directing me to the training grounds?" I asked.

"No can do, sir. Those are for the Royal Guard use only." The guard on the left side of the door said.

"Princess Luna gave me permission not too long ago."

"She gave permission to a red earth pony in a black outfit named Swift Blaze." The guard on the right said.

"But that is me."

"You are clearly not a pony." The left one said and the right one nodded to agree.

"Let me prove it then." I walked to the other side of the hallway, turned around, and said, "Shadow Transform Jutsu!" A puff of smoke engulfs me and then showed my pony form.

Both guards, like everypony else, dropped their mouths wide open with a shocked look on their faces. They regain their composure and both said back and forth, "Sorry about that sir. Never realized your species can change into another species. We shall escort you to the grounds." They turned and started to walk down the hallway, expecting me to follow.

I changed back to my human form and followed them. "It is alright. You could not have known. Also, enough with the sirs call me Blaze." I said while walking between them.

"Ok, Blaze. Mind telling us how you are able to do that and if we can learn it?" The one on my right said.

"I'm sorry, but ponies won't be able to learn these. As to how I can do it, that is classified. Both Princesses know how I can though. That is why I can walk freely instead of being in the dungeon."

"Can the others of your species do what you can do?" The other one asked.

"My species is called human and no, they cannot do what I do. Before you ask, I am the only one on your world."

"Then how did you get here?" The one on the right asked.

"That's classified."

"Are you ever going to answer our questions without saying 'classified'?" the left guard said in an annoyed tone.

"That will all depend on the question you ask." I said with a smile forming on my face. They both snorted their noses as they did not like the smart-ass response. We soon exited the main castle as the sun was starting to rise. "Mind if I ask what your names are? I don't want to be a jerk and keep calling you 'guard'."

The left guard said, "My name is Iron Shield, but you may call me Iron." He had a light gray coat with a dark gray mane. I could not see his cutie mark due to the armor he has on.

The right guard said, "You may call me Dead Eye." He had a white coat with red mane. Again, can't see the cutie mark because of the armor.

"Nice to meet you Iron and Dead Eye. You are actually the first guards that have not tried to attack me."

"We heard a rumor of a strange creature showing off some skills for the Princesses and badly beaten up some guard ponies in the process." Iron said.

"I wouldn't say beaten up. Just some joints got dislocated, but no broken bones." I said sheepishly.

"That was you?" Dead Eye asked with a surprised look on his face again.

"I gave them three chances to give up. Plus they had it somewhat coming to them."

"How in Equestria did you beat two guards at the same time?" Iron asked.

"I first destroy their weapons without inflicting injury to them. Did the same with their armor. They said they would never give up. So I disabled them by hitting some joints. Princess Luna took them to the hospital to have the doctors pop their joints back in."

"You did that with your bare hoofs?"

"One, these are not hoofs. These are hands." I said as I moved them about. "Two, no I didn't. I used a non-lethal sword I brought with me from my world."

"How can a non-lethal sword be able to destroy armor and weapons?" Dead Eye asked.

"It's all in the technique used with the sword. If I used a deadly sword in place of mine, I would have killed them with one swing."

"Let me guess before asking the question, you can't teach these techniques as they are classified." Iron said.

"Now you are catching on."

We finally reached the Royal Guard training grounds. I could see a track, an obstacle course, a target range, and some practice dummies. "You guards have a nice setup to practice and train. I might be coming here more often for my morning exercises." I said.

"What are your exercise routines that you do?" Dead Eye asked.

"Instead of me explaining it all out, how about you two join me in them? You might actually enjoy it."

"We have been ordered to keep an eye on you, so we might as well. Plus standing around all shift really stiffens up the muscles." Iron said.

"Wonderful. To begin, we shall do some stretches. I make it easier for you to follow by copying my pony form while my human form takes a jog around the track."

"How in . . . wait. This is another one of your abilities you can do, correct?" Dead Eye asked.

"They are called jutsu and you are right on target." I stepped back a bit from them and said, "Shadow Clone and Transform Combo!" My pony form appeared next to me. Iron and Dead Eye did not go all shocked face this time. "Bye human me, I will teach them some good stretches before we go to the next part." The pony version of me said.

"Be mindful they have not done the training we did. Go easy on them." The human me said as he started to jog to the track.

"Ok then, the first stretch we are going to do is the rear hoofs." I said as I demonstrated with my body. They followed and I heard a couple pops from Iron. "You were not kidding saying you are stiff. Next are the front ones." They repeated the action as we went through the different body parts. After 15 minutes, we stretched all the important parts.

"So if these are basic, what are the ones you been doing?" Dead Eye asked as a sense of relief came over his body from getting all the stiffness out of him.

"Ok, I will show you and you may try to copy me. Just don't blame me if you get injured. The next level is balance control stretches. It helps increase tone on your muscles as you balance yourself at one time." I first got onto my back hoofs. I then made the bottom of my front hoofs touching each other at chest level. I kicked one leg to stick out in front of me, while maintaining balance. Finally I squatted down and back up 30 times. I repeated that for each leg. Once done with that, I got back on all hooves and said, "Does anypony care to try?"

"Yea, thanks but no thanks. We don't have that skill of balance you demonstrated." Iron said.

"I agree. I don't know how you were able to get your pony body to that." Dead Eye said.

"I have been building up to that count since I got my pony form. When I first started, I could only do five before I fell onto my face. If you excuse me now, need to do the front hoofs." I said as I soon went to a front hoof stand. I picked up one hoof off the ground and flex the other to go up and down like I did with the back. I only did 10 on each leg of this. "As you can see, my front ones still need to build up before they are at the level of the back ones."

"So what is next in your regiment?" Iron asked.

"The next thing is sparing with myself. Let me get my other me so he can make another human and pony." I go over and get him. He does the jutsus and we all came back to the guards. We paired up as human vs. pony.

"Before you start, mind sharing with us as to why you are paired up like that?" Dead Eye asked.

"Of course, I am training both forms of different scenarios. One pony is going to be on the offensive while the other is going to be on the defensive." A human version of me replied.

"Would it also make sense to also do a pony vs. pony?"

"Good idea, thanks for the suggestion." I made four more pony versions. "Would one of you mind starting the matches? The rules are no ki or chakra. First to submit or black outs loses."

Iron Shield walks into the middle of where the matches were. He looked at each pair to see if they were ready. "Ready . . . FIGHT!" he shouted and the matches began. He quickly got out of the middle to not be caught in any of the fights. All versions of Blaze's were sparing hard like the other was the enemy. It was getting to the point you could not see the blows. After 15 minutes, a pony in a pony vs. pony match got bucked right in the head and flew across the grounds. When he landed, he burst into a puff of smoke.

"That was some hit." Dead Eye said to the victor.

"He put up a great fight. The other just made a slight mistake which gave me that opening." I said while breathing hard.

"How can you fight yourself when you know how the other you will fight?" Iron asked.

"It's true we all have the same knowledge and style, we are just choosing different scenarios to fight and that is the unknown in these fights." Suddenly a human got a pony into a submission hold. The pony tapped out and disappeared into a puff of smoke. The human came over and let gravity help him sit down.

"Man! That defensive scenario the other chose is very effective. I had to go through several to find out how to beat it. I think I shall release myself so you can review the battle." He did so and disappeared.

"So you are able to learn from all of these matches from both sides? That is amazing that you are getting a week's worth in one session." Dead Eye said.

"It is nice to get the knowledge, but it comes with a catch. With all the knowledge, I also get the painful memories they received. I luckily don't get the actual injuries they received, especially death blows."

"So if you made an army of you, what would more than likely happen?"

"Either after or during the battle, I would probably be entering a coma state due to the pain and the amount of memory overload. This jutsu was never designed to create an entire army, more for intelligence gathering and secret missions."

Both nodded at what I said and we continued watching the other two fights. The speed of the fights was getting blurry for normal eyes. Yet I have been able to keep up. Suddenly a puff surrounded all the remaining fighters and they all disappeared.

"Blaze what happen? I lost track of what happen. The others of you were moving so fast that it was inhuman." Iron said.

"It was a draw. Neither side was making headway. So I ended the jutsu." I said in my human form I just changed back to also. "Let's head back to the castle. All that fighting has given a big appetite."

"You go ahead. Our shift has ended so we are going to return the barracks. I'm sure you know the way." Dead Eye said.

"Alright, I shall see you two some other time. If you get some leave coming up, come to Ponyville so we can hang out. I should have my place done by then." _I think I will try out the Teleportation Jutsu so I can get used to it._ I performed the hand signs and thought of where I wanted to end up was right outside the dining room. A puff of smoke surrounded me. My vision changed from seeing the grounds to the big doors to the dining room. I quickly look myself over to see if I lost anything. _Nope everything is here. Sweet! That will defiantly come in handy. No bright flash of light like the unicorn's spell version. _

_Those guards look angry. OH SHIT!_ I started to run as the guards that were standing outside of the dining room were charging up some magic spells. I dodge out of the way of their magic beams. _I don't know what spell they are trying to hit me with, but I know I don't want to get hit by it. Time to pick up some speed._ I channel chakra to my feet and started to jump further distances and was starting to get away. I turned the corner and saw six unicorn guard ponies charging at me. _OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!_ Getting tired of this, I swap to ki energy and flew over the approaching guards. I kept on dodging all the beams the total of eight guards was shooting at me.

As I was flying through the halls, I saw an open window and flew to the outside. "See ya suckers!" I yelled looking to the guards at the window, still shooting beams at me. I turned my head forward and saw a dozen Pegasus guards were heading to me from the castle wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PONIES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They were still flying to me without stopping. _Can't catch or hit what you can't see._ I flew higher into the sky so everypony could see me. I channel my ki to my hands and said, "SOLAR FLARE!" A pure white light shined down on everything and everypony, blinding them. I quickly performed the Teleportation Jutsu and appeared inside the dining room.

Both Princesses were sitting at the table and were surprised to see me appear like that. The staff in the room started to run for the door to the kitchen. I said this while breathing heavily, "Excuse me Princess Celestia, did you forget to inform your Royal Guards about me in both forms?"

"I was going to do that this morning after breakfast. Princess Luna did inform some of the guards when she offered you access to the training grounds. Did something happen?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Oh nothing happened with Iron Shield and Dead Eye. There was a slight miscommunication as she told them about my pony form, not the human form. I quickly resolved that by showing I can change into that form. At the training grounds themselves, nothing happened as I was able to get my morning exercise in. It was when I came back via teleport jutsu to just outside the doors down there. The unicorn just started to fire their magic beams at me. So I ran so I would not harm them. Six more came around the corner as I thought I was getting away. I started to fly at this point and flew straight out the window. The eight unicorn guards will still firing at me, but now I see a dozen Pegasus guards flying towards me."

"Care to tell us how you escape from being captured?" Princess Luna asked.

"Do you recall a bright flash of light come through those windows?" They both nodded. "I performed a ki based attack called solar flare and temporally blinded everypony that was looking at me. I then performed the teleport jutsu to here."

The dining room doors burst open and a battalion of both unicorn and Pegasus guards were flowing in. I started to channel my chakra to defend myself.

"HALT!" I heard in the booming Canterlot Voice coming from Princess Celestia. All the guards and myself stopped in our tracks.

A unicorn guard walked in front of the others and addressed the Princesses, "Your Highness, pardon for our intrusion but we are here to stop that creature from trying to assassinate you. Please step away from it so we may capture it."

"You may stand down. He is our guest." Princess Celestia said.

"But Princess Celestia, then why did it run away from the guards and why was I not informed yesterday?"

"Excuse me, I am not an 'it'. My name is Swift Blaze and I am human. The reason why I ran is your guards just started to fire their magic at me without letting me explain about me. As to why Princess Celestia did not inform you. She was in a private court session till sunset with a discussion with me." I said interrupting their discussion of me.

"That is correct Captain Armor. I was going to inform you this morning after breakfast. Looks I should have done that before the commotion." Princess Celestia said.

"But Princess, how can you trust him with the havoc he caused in your castle." The guard captain said.

"I did not cause havoc. Your guards were shooting beams at me without allowing me to explain why I was there." I said. I moved over a chair at the table and sat down.

"ENOUGH!" Celestia shouted again. "He a guest here and has been staying in Ponyville for the past week. I shall explain more to you later."

"As you wish, Princess Celestia." The guard captain orders the others back to their post. They closed the doors when they left.

I turned my head to the Princesses and Princess Celestia was giving me a stern look. "What?" I said.

"I did not appreciate how you talked to Captain Shining Armor. He was only doing his duty as well as his guards. I realize it is somewhat my fault for not informing him, but you can't go running around without a guard escort. You are considered a guest from an outside nation so you need an escort to everywhere you go."

"I am sorry Princess for causing the commotion. Please don't blame Iron or Dead Eye for leaving me after their shift. I had no idea I was to have an escort. It won't happen again." I said as I bowed to her.

"Then after breakfast, let's fill out those forms you can be a citizen. Then schedule you to go through basic training of the Royal Guard next month. Once you complete the training, you won't need an escort while inside the castle grounds."

"Sounds like a plan your Highness. If you can summon a waiter, I already know what I would like to have. This morning exercise and events gave me a big appetite."

She rang a bell and a waiter came out of the kitchen. She directed him to me to get my order. I ordered a dozen egg omelet with cheese, onion, and bell pepper; a side of roasted potato chunks; and two tall glasses of orange juice. The waiter headed back to the kitchen after taking it. Soon after, he came back with the glasses of OJ. I drank the first one down without taking a break.

"A little thirsty there Blaze?" Princess Luna chuckled.

"Just a little bit Luna. I did not plan on a playing tag after my exercise routine." I replied back.

She started to laugh and I joined her. Soon Princess Celestia joined in with a chuckle. Soon my breakfast came out of the kitchen and I dug right into it. _Whoever that cooks is, everything they make is this the best I ever had. I think I need to come here more often._ I cleaned the plate of the food and leaned back in the chair.

"Well I'm stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving." I said.

"Shall we go and take care of that paperwork then?" Princess Celestia suggested. I nodded my head and stood up, suddenly falling back down in the seat. "Blaze! Are you alright?"

"Yes Princess. My legs are just exhausted from this morning's events. Would you mind if I fly to follow you?"

"Not at all. I am glad it was nothing serious."

"Well, we, I mean I am going to head to bed. Goodbye Blaze, I can't wait for the next lesson." Good day Tia, I will see you this evening." Princess Luna said as she got up and headed to her room.

"Sleep well, Lulu. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Princess Celestia said with a smirk. Princess Luna chuckled from the comment recalling what happened last night. "Ready to go Blaze to the throne room?"

"Yes your Highness. The flying will be good practice for me to get some precision control of it." I said as I started to hover out of my chair in a sitting position.

I followed behind the Princess out of the dining room trying different positions of my body. Some of them caused me to lose control and fall down in the direction I was in, mostly when my head is below my body. The princess smirked each time I fell and how my body positioned itself from the fall. We finally arrived in the throne room I saw a table on one side with a sack of about a hundred page legal document.

"Is that the forms I need to legally become a citizen here?" I said with big eyes and pointing to the table.

"Yes it is. I am sorry we did not get to this yesterday. I don't think you will be able to make it to Applejack's award ceremony this afternoon. It takes some almost two days to fill out everything."

"Well it is a good thing I have an ace or two up my sleeve." I summoned my back pack to me and began digging through it.

"What are you looking for? I have everything you need to fill the forms out. Couple quills and ink wells."

"It is another technological advance the humans have created. BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY PEN!" I said as I pulled it out of the bag.

"How does it work?"

"It is like a quill, but the ink is stored inside and the tiny metal ball rolls it out as you write."

"That is quite impressive. I take you are going to use your clones to speed the process up too?"

"Now you are getting to understand my thinking."

I made two clones and we went straight to work. They were going to read the pages. I was going to fill in where I needed to. We were making good process with this assembly line. The Princess just watched as the clones and I was not talking and was in sync with filling out the forms. In one hour we finished. I released them and did a quick review of what they read.

"All done Princess. Every part of that document has been read and filled in correctly. If you would please excuse me your Highness, I would like to head back to Ponyville and see my friends."

"Very well Swift Blaze. I shall review this and see if there are any mistakes. If there is, I will summon for you. If not, I shall send you a letter to let you know your citizenship certificate can be picked up at Ponyville City Hall. Shall I get you a royal carriage to take you back, or are you going to fly?"

"Neither, I am going to teleport. I will summon my bag when I am back at Twilight's. Goodbye Princess Celestia. I shall see you next month, if not sooner."

"Goodbye Blaze. Please try to stay out of trouble with my guards."

"I will if they don't harass me when I did nothing wrong." I did the hand signs and teleported back to Ponyville, my new home.


	14. Chapter 14: For My First Trick

Chapter 14: For My First Trick . . .

Twilight was finishing her note cards for the speech to give at Applejack's Award ceremony. Even though she had not known her for very long, she filled out two hundred note cards. She was stacking them with her magic when a puff of smoke appeared behind her. She screamed and launched all the cards into the air. "Spike! How many times have I told you to not scare me when I am working!" she screamed at the cloud of smoke as it dissipated, revealing me.

"Twilight, I am surprised you jumped to blaming Spike, your number one assistant. He knows when not to bother you." I said.

"Blaze, when did you get back and how did you enter!" Twilight asked in a panic state.

"Calm down, Twilight. I just got back and I teleported here."

"I would have recognized if you were teleported by the Princess."

"Princess Celestia did not teleport me here, I did. You should have recognized the puff of smoke was me."

"When did you learn how to teleport? How could you teleport all the way from Canterlot? Only the Princesses are able to do that."

"I shall answer them in order. Number one, I taught myself that two nights ago. Number two, I did not know if I could until I tried. Number three, now you know somepony else that can do it."

"Seeing you are in explaining mode, mind telling me how you were able to get your bag?"

"How about I show you instead." Doing the hand signs, I said as I place my hands on the ground, "Ninja Art, Summoning Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared and then revealed my back pack. Twilight's eye shined with glee of these new skills. "I am so happy you made it back in time for the award ceremony. Pinkie Pie is currently decorating City Hall. I have sent Spike to remind Applejack to come at 3pm."

"Then I shall go and help out with the decorations. See you there."

"Bye Blaze."

I headed to city hall to help the ponies with decorating. I saw Pinkie was directing ponies on what to do so I went up to her and said, "What are your orders, General Pinkie!"

Pinkie laughed, and then said in order style, "Blaze! I want you to go and hang the banner flags in front of the building!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said and pulled the banner from the box and started to hang with precision at Dash speed. This continued on until all decorations have been put up. She then started laughing once the others left and it was only her and me. "I take it you enjoyed the acting around while we decorated, Pinkie."

"Oh boy did I ever! I can't wait for you to help me again with decorating for a party again."

"Anytime Pinkie. Just let me know when and I will send one of me to help out."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she goes and hops to some place.

_That didn't take long. What can I do to pass the time till the ceremony?_ My stomach starts to growl. _Guess that answers that question._ I head over to a cafe and take a seat outside at an empty table. A waitress comes over and hands me a menu and said, "Good afternoon sir, may I start you off with something to drink? Maybe an order of hay fries? We make the best."

"No thank you for the hay fries. My body can't really digest some of what you ponies eat. I will take a glass of water." I said.

"OH MY! YOU'RE HIM! THE HUMAN!" She screamed in a happy voice.

I look up from the menu to look at the waitress that is giggling with joy. _Oh no, Lyra Heartstrings, if I haven't been chased enough today. Better play ignorant of knowing her._ "Umm, excuse me miss, your reaction is not what I expected from a pony seeing me. Most run away while others charge at me thinking I am a threat."

"I saw you at the welcome ceremony. That was an amazing trick you did. None of the ponies nor I could tell who was the real Princess."

"Thank you, miss. I am glad there are some ponies that are not afraid of me."

"Please, stop with the miss, makes me sound old. My name is Lyra Heartstrings. You may call me Lyra. I'll be back to take the rest of your order."

She goes and heads back inside to get me my drink. _She seems nice. I hope she doesn't bug me every day asking me questions about my species._ I see her coming out with a glass of water being held by her magic. "Thank you Lyra. I think I am ready to place my order."

"Ok, so what are we having today?"

"I will just have a fresh garden salad with dressing."

"Very good, I will bring that out very shortly."

She returns back inside to place the order. As I was waiting, I looked around to see what was going on in town. I see ponies walking around, merchants selling their products, Pegasus flying and moving clouds around and making some disappear, and see little fillies playing in the nearby park. _Everything is so peaceful and everypony is friendly to one another. Well, it will take time for them to get used to me._ I could see some ponies were whispering to each other as they look at me. A few guards nearby were keeping an eye on me as I have yet gained their trust from their view.

"Here is your salad Swift Blaze!"

I quickly turn around and see Lyra was there with my salad. "Thank you. It looks delicious. May I have a fork?" I asked.

"But of course! I forgot you don't eat like us ponies. Be right back." She goes inside and comes back quickly with the fork. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Lyra." I took the fork from her magical hold and began to eat. Lyra was giggling to herself, probably from me saying her name.

"Um, Swift Blaze, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Lyra said with puppy dog eyes.

_Here we go. _I thought as I rolled my eyes. "You can call me Blaze and won't your boss be mad you are not attending to the other customers?" I said in-between bites.

"I said I was taking my lunch break. So, may I?"

"Ok, but realize I say I will not answer that question, please don't ask why."

A big smile formed on her face. "Oh goody! Is it true that humans eat meat?"

"Yes I do, but I won't eat any ponies, griffins, or dragons, any other talking creature, and creatures Fluttershy take care of."

"How exactly are you able to use each of those fingers?"

"I am not a biologist from my world so I don't have the exact answer to that. Next question."

"Can you tell me about what your world is like?"

"No because it is something I promised myself I will not share." Lyra started to do a pouty face hoping me to give in and tell her. _Ugh, you ponies get to me too easily some time._ "Listen, if you really want to know, come to my place next week when you have a couple hours and I will tell you about my planet. I am going to warn you now, it is nothing like what you ponies have here."

"Ok! Wait, I thought you didn't have a house yet, only a piece of land. It takes several weeks to get a house built."

"I have my ways. If you want to see how I am going to do it, then come to the hill just outside of town at noon tomorrow." I finished my lunch as I told her that. "Thanks for the meal, how much do I owe?"

"5 bits."

"Here is 10 bits and keep the change. Thank you for not being afraid to talk to me. See ya tomorrow." I performed the teleport jutsu and disappeared from where I was sitting. I reappeared back in the library, almost scaring Spike.

"What the? Where did you come from Blaze?" Spike asked.

"Just got done having lunch at a cafe."

"I did not hear you come in from the door. Ok, what is the new jutsu?"

"Teleportation"

"Oh cool! That is very handy for when you need to get somewhere quickly and don't want to be exhausted when you arrive. Twilight has taken me on a couple teleports and sometimes it singes my spikes. Are you able to take others with you? What is the furthest you have traveled in one move?"

"Whoa, easy there Spike. I can see Twilight's curiosity has rubbed off onto you. For your questions, I have yet to try taking others with me. More than likely, they will need to hold onto me in order for them to come. The furthest I have traveled from is from the castle to here."

"What? Even Twilight can't go that far. I only know the Princesses are the only one who can pull it off. This is so amazing! What next, cool move are you going to learn?"

"I have something planned for tomorrow. I will practice it tonight during my meditation. It is getting close to the ceremony. Shall we head over?"

"Oh! Can we use your teleport to get there?"

"I don't see why not." I yell upstairs, "Twilight! Time for the ceremony for Applejack! You want to go with us?"

"Be right there! Need to get a box for my note cards." Twilight yells down. She comes down later with a small box in her magic hold. "I am ready!"

"One more thing before we leave." I picked Spike and placed him on Twilight's back.

"What are you doing Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"One sec. Spike can you get a hold of my clothing?" He does so with a huge smile showing up on his face. "Ok, now we are ready."

"Blaze this is a little awkward to be walking there." Twilight said.

"Who said we were going to walk there?" Her eye's opening wide realizing what is going on. As she was about to protest, I said, "Ninja Style! Teleportation Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke surrounded all of us. When it dissipated, we were inside City Hall. Spike and Twilight were looking each other over to see if anything was missing.

"My note cards! They still at the library! Now I have to go back and get them." Twilight said in a panic state.

"Wait a sec Twi. Ninja Art! Summoning Jutsu!" I clapped my hands together horizontal and after a quick puff of smoke, the box that contained her note cards was revealed in my hand.

She quickly grabs it and opens it up to make sure every card is still there. "You are lucky none are missing, Blaze. Warn me next time you want to teleport. I could have done it myself and my cards would have come with me." Twilight said.

"Sorry Twilight. I did not have time to go into a full explanation of what I was going to do or we would arrive late. I had to test if I could take others with my jutsu. Turns out I can, but only by contact. I knew if your cards were going to be left behind, I could use my summoning jutsu to bring them here."

"Well, I can see why you did it. It was kind of nice to experience your jutsu, very safe and silent. Everypony would recognize when teleport magic is used."

"Glad you enjoyed the ride. What about you Spike?"

"That was amazing! You are really getting the hang of this jutsu! I even did not get my spikes singed this time." Spike said.

"Don't expect me to use it every time I am with you. This was a test and needed to make sure we did not arrive late. You two go on and find a place to watch the ceremony. Need to check with Mayor Mare if she got something for me from the Princess."

"Ok Blaze. We will see you soon." Twilight said as she headed outside. Spike was still riding on her back.

I make my way to the mayor's office and knock on the door. "You may enter" I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and made my way in. The mayor was going over some paperwork on her desk. She looked to see who came in.

"Oh, Swift Blaze, what can I do for you?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I have a question and a small request for you if are available to hear it."

"It will have to be quick as the award ceremony will be starting soon. What is it you wish to know?"

"First, I was wondering if Princess Celestia has sent you the approval for my citizenship in Equestria."

"I am afraid I have yet to receive any letter from the Princess today."

"Ok, I guess it is too soon as I just filled out the forms this morning. About the request, I know it takes time to get the permits, plans, and contract to build a house. Would it be possible to send a couple ponies with plumbing and electrical wiring to that hill Princess Celestia gave me tomorrow at noon?"

"There is nothing on the hill. It is an odd request, but I will see what I can do. Do you have bits to pay them for the rush job you wish them to do?"

"Yes, I do have bits. The Princess also gave them to me to help until I get a job."

"That was very generous of Princess Celestia to give you land and money. She must have taken a real liking to you. Might I inquire why you want them when you have no house?"

"Oh that is because I plan to build that myself. You will understand when you come tomorrow and see what I am talking about."

"I look forward to whatever you plan on doing. Now let's get to the ceremony."

We left her office and made our way to the stage that was set up outside. Twilight was on stage stacking her note cards in her magic. I watched as Twilight tries to give her speech, but kept getting interrupted by her friends. Soon Mayor Mare insisted to wrap things up. Twilight just launched all the note cards into the air and walks off furiously. _Knew she wasn't going to get a word out. _Mayor Mare walks up to the podium and does her speech. When she calls out for Applejack, the entire crowd cheered for her. I looked for her to walk up, but couldn't see here anywhere. _Oh great, don't tell me she went stubborn again. I got her those two ponies to help her out. Need to improvise till I can think of something._ I quickly made my way to the stage.

"Hi everypony! I know I am not Applejack, but she informed me she was going to be running late so ask me to do some magic tricks for you."

The ponies were whispering to themselves figuring out what I was doing there. I saw my friends were doing the same. I think _I know what will make them happy._

"For those who did not see me at my welcome party to Ponyville, I am going to do some repeat abilities. First, I will show you my pony form so you can recognize me as that." I did the shadow transform and changed into my pony version. Several ponies were shocked as this while some others were cheering. _Glad some ponies are warming up to me._

"Now then, I said in my introduction I raced a certain blue Pegasus. I know I don't have wings, but my abilities allow me to fly another way." I began to hover off the stage and then did some aerial maneuvers Rainbow Dash taught me. "Hey Rainbow, would you care to help with the next trick?" I cried out.

"Sure thing Blaze!" Rainbow replied. She flies from the crowd to me above the crowd. "So what is this next trick you want to perform?"

"Mirror movements."

Her eyes opened wide with a big smile forming on her face. _I will have to time this correctly so it will look cool._ I released my pony form and as I was in the puff of smoke, I did the transform jutsu into Rainbow Dash. All the ponies were cheering loudly at the sight of us. I mirrored all the flight maneuvers she was doing and then we came back together.

"How should we finish this?" Rainbow asked.

"Double Sonic Rainboom?"

The face of pure joy was on her face as she suddenly darts up into the sky. I quickly follow and caught up with her. Once we were high enough, we went straight down as fast we could. We gave each other plenty of space for the sonic cones to form and not to interfere with each other. We were 50 feet from the ground when we broke the barrier. The rainbow Shockwave was more beautiful as there were two now in the sky. All the ponies cheered for us as we landed on the stage. I changed back to my original form. Rainbow Dash was enjoying the cheers and attention as she walked off stage.

I looked around to see if Applejack has shown up and there was no sign of her. _She must have her hoofs full dealing with those ponies. Time to relieve her. _"For my next to final trick, how about I bring the pony of the hour onto the stage. Ninja Art! Summoning Jutsu!" I placed my hands on the stage. A puff of smoke appeared and then revealed Applejack.

"What in tarnation is going on? I was just on my farm and now I am here." Applejack said in a confused state.

"Applejack welcome to your award ceremony for being the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. The citizens of Ponyville and I wish to award you the Pony of Ponyville Award." I said as I placed the trophy next to her.

All the ponies started to cheer for Applejack and chanted her name. Applejack started to blush and walked to the podium to give her thank you speech. "Thank you kindly for giving me this award. Sorry for running late, new employees at the farm were being a handful."

"Applejack before you finish your speech, I would like to do my last trick so you can have the entire stage." She nodded and walked to the edge of the stage. "Now for my final trick, seeing I made somepony appear, I will make myself disappear off the stage. See you ponies later. Sim Sim Sala Bim!" I teleported and disappeared off the stage and appeared behind city hall. The ponyfolk were cheering loudly.

_I am glad they are warming up to me. Hopefully soon, none will be afraid of me. Applejack said those soldiers were giving her a hard time. Think I need to get them straight if they don't want to be sent to the dungeon. I make a clone of me he teleported to the farm._ I transformed to my pony form to blend into the crowd.

Applejack just finished thanking everypony and the ponyfolk were cheering again. Mayor Mare walked onto the stage. "Hold on folks, we have a surprise award to give out." She said. All the ponies and I were wondering what the award is and who it is for. "Now then, it is not really an award per say, but is an achievement he rightfully deserves. Would Swift Blaze come to the stage if he is still here."

"I'm here." I shouted as I made my way through the crowd. The ponies continue to whisper as I got on the stage.

"I know you are wondering what kind of achievement he has earned as he has only been in Equestria for a week. This afternoon, I received a letter from Princess Celestia declaring that Swift Blaze is now a citizen of Equestria. So I hereby give you this certificate of citizenship in Equestria." All the ponies started to cheer once more.

I was starting to shed a tear of joy with a big smile on my face. I turned to the crowd and said, "Thank you Mayor Mare and thank you ponyfolk for accepting me as a citizen now."

The crowd dissipated and Twilight and the gang came up to me to congratulate me. "Congrats there Blaze. I knew you were going to get it." Twilight said.

"I knew you were going to have no issue in getting it darling." Rarity said.

"That was so awesome how you allowed me to help with your jutsu demonstration! Oh, and congrats on becoming a citizen. I think you are 20% cooler now." Rainbow Dash said.

"It was lovely of the Princess to get you included in the ceremony." Fluttershy said.

"OhnowIhavetothrowyouBecoming ACitizenParty! Youareonepopularponytogettoh avesomany parties." Pinkie Pie said at hyper speed.

Applejack came along side me and then hoof slapped me in the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" I asked Applejack.

"That was for using that jutsu on me and scaring me half to death." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "And that was for making sure I got to my award ceremony."

The other ponies and I were shocked at what Applejack did. "It was nothing Applejack. I knew you deserved that award and had a feeling those new employees' of yours was giving a little trouble." I said.

"Oh Shoot! They are all alone in the apple orchards. I need to get back there right away."

"It's ok Applejack, I have it taken care of. I sent my clone to keep an eye on them. If you are really concerned, then let's all go and see if they have been behaving. I'm sure the girls and I would like to help with the applebucking for the rest of the day." They all nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate it, partner. Let's get going as they were complaining up a storm about how sore they were. Even you Blaze did not complain." The group started the trip to Sweet Apple Acres, wondering what the guards and my clone were doing.

- Meanwhile -

(This is the Blaze that teleported to Sweet Apple Acres.)

I arrived at Sweet Apple Acres in their orchards. I looked around to find a spot where trees have been bucked and the ones that haven't. I saw the south field was all done and the east was a quarter done. I made my way over there, but I changed to my pony form. _These guards are in for a rude awakening if they are not working. _As I approached, I was hearing the guards were complaining up a storm. I snuck closer as I listened.

"This sucks Silver. Why did you convince me to do that to those ponies? Now we have to do this or go to the dungeon for 5 years." One guard said.

"If I did not suggest it, you would have, Crimson. Just be happy we get to become guard again after this and at the level we were at. You know we would have not been able to get a job after the time in the dungeon for being known the first guards to have been kicked out of the Royal Guard." The other guard said.

"I know, I just wonder where Applejack went. She went to get some more buckets for us and she has not shown up yet."

"Let's continue knocking the apples out of the trees. This would be a lot easier if we had our magic. I can see why the unicorns hate these rings when we put it on them."

"I think the reason we have them on our horns is because we abused our magic by doing what we did." Crimson said as he bucked another tree. Several apples fell down and onto his head. "Son of a bitch! I am going to have a melon head size bruise when we get done with this."

"Quit your complaining. I have been hit by those apples too. How does the apple family handle this all by themselves? They must be super ponies."

_Man, I have never heard a pony or human complain so much before. These must come from rich families that pampered them as they were colts. How in Equestria did they ever make it through basic training. Time to make my presence known._ I come from behind a nearby buck tree and said, "Why I am hearing talking and not enough sounds of trees being bucked?"

"Who in Equestria are you and where did you come from." Silver asked.

"Names Speedy and I have been working in the barn packing up the apples. I came here to relieve Applejack as she had a prior engagement to get to." I said.

"Well Applejack went to get more buckets as we were close to filling these up." Crimson said.

"Then how come you did not deliver them yourself to the barn when they were filled?"

"That was not part of the job description." Silver said.

"Oh really? I believe your job here is to help Applejack here on the farm for two years, not just to buck the trees. Now pick up those buckets and bring them to the farm. We don't have all day." They moaned as they each took a bucket. I picked up two and placed them on my back. "Let's go Greenies."

We began the walk back to the bard. I was in the lead and the guards were having a hard time keeping up. _This should strengthen their muscles by the end of this. _We got to the barn and dropped off the full buckets and picked up the empty ones to return with.

"Applejack did not tell me your names this morning. Mind sharing them, or would you prefer I keep calling you Greenies." I said on the way back.

"My name is Silver Weight and he is Crimson Bristle." Silver said.

"Hello Silver and Crimson. Mind sharing me some things about you and why you joined the Royal Guard?"

"Well, Silver and I grew up together as we lived next together. Went to the same schools and enjoyed doing the same things. One thing is we were picked on in magic school as our magic was not as powerful as others. We decided to join the Royal Guard to get respect from the other ponies." Crimson said.

"Our families pulled some strings so we did not have to go through the basic training and went to being Royal Guards. It was an easy job as we just had to guard the Princess and the country. Nothing ever happens as everything is peaceful. Just break up a few fights at bars and an occasional thief." Silver said.

"Sorry to hear about what happen when you were younger, but I sorry to say your reason to join the Royal Guard is a stupid one." I said.

"What do you know? You are only an Earth pony and work on a farm. Yes you do grow the food other ponies eat so you get respect that way, but respect to a Royal Guard is higher." Crimson said.

"You don't get respect based upon the position you have, you must earn it like any other pony. It was wrong for your parents to allow you to skip the basic training to be a Royal Guard. Then probably you would have not done what you did."

"What do you know about being in the Royal Guard and what their basic training is like?" Silver asked.

"It is true I don't know exactly the Royal Guard do in their training, but I do know what military put recruits go through. They put them through the basic training to toughen up their spirit and know how to endure pain. They get stronger through it and prove how loyal they are by not quitting. They are taught combat techniques and the courage to put their lives ahead of their country if it will save it. By skipping these lessons, if you ever experienced battle and your magic was not working, you would probably run away and leave your other guards to defend."

"How dare you talk to us like that! If our magic was not blocked we would be teaching you a lesson!" Crimson yelled.

"But your magic is blocked and proves you rely on your magic too much. I proper guard would have started fighting me with their hoofs."

"How is it you know so much about the military when you are just a farm pony?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I only have been working on the farm for a few days to help out. I am not related to the apple family in any way. In fact, I am not even an Earth pony."

Both got confused looks on their faces. "What are you talking about? I can still detect illusion magic and don't see any on you." Crimson said.

"I shall prove it." I turned to face them, then released the shadow transform jutsu. Their faces went to full fear as they realize who I am. "Hello boys."

They drop their empty baskets and got into a pegging position. "Oh Celestia, please don't send us to the dungeon. We did not mean to back talk you. We promise we are working as best we can. We are just not use to this lifestyle. We promise to continue to work without complaint." Silver said with Crimson nodding in agreement.

"Oh I heard some of the conversation you had before I revealed my pony form. I don't mind the complaining about how I tricked you to do this, but you will have to earn my respect for you by not disobeying Applejack when she gives you a task. You are to go above and beyond what she asks you to do. If you see something needs to be done around the farm and you know how, take care of it. Her brother is still recovering from an injury so I don't want her to try to do too much by herself. I know she can easily do more than you to put together. But consider this part of the basic training you seem to have missed. Following orders of your boss without goofing off. Basic training has it far worse and with you rich boys, you would have not lasted a day."

"How is it you know so much of the training? You are not even from Equestria." Crimson said.

"That is because back in my world, what your Royal Guard skill and training they go through is the level of police force of mine. Protect the citizens in the town and take care of local disturbances. The military on my world are on a whole other level. I did not go through it myself, but I had friends and family that did and they shared their stories with me."

"Why did you compare the Royal Guard to police on your world?" Silver asked.

"Let me answer by asking you a question, when was the last major battle where armies took part in and creatures died on both sides?"

"That would probably be the Griffin Wars which were several centuries ago. Well before our time."

"That is why I did the comparison. The Royal Guard is great at what they do, but they are not ready for a full on battle with another nation or major enemy. In my world there are battles of different nations every week. My nation going against terrorist from two other nations where they would even set traps for anypony to set off and suicide bombers to kill innocent victims."

"I am sorry to hear your world was such a dangerous place. How were you able to handle hearing about the deaths of people you may have known?" Crimson asked.

"I am sorry, but that is a story for another time. Let's get back to work." They both nodded and picked up their baskets as we were close to where they last left bucking the trees. As they buck the trees and gather the apples, Applejack and the gang with the other Blaze came into view of the farm.

(Switch to Blaze POV in group)

Applejack was leading us to where she last left the guards and was going at a quick pace about it. "Relax Applejack, they are not going anywhere and my clone will make sure they are still working." I said.

"I know, it's just that I didn't tell them I left. I do like having some extra hoofs to help around the farm, I just think these two never worked hard a day in their life. I think they're from rich folks in Canterlot by their attitude. Not royalty, but definite upper class."

"I just can't understand why Princess Celestia agreed with your decision for punishment. It is unheard-of to treat ponies like this. Mind sharing with us as what they did Blaze?" Rarity asked.

"I am sorry, but Princess Celestia has ordered me to not to share for the safety of you and for them. All I can say is they did not touch or harm any pony." I could see in their eyes confusion and wonder of what they could have done. "Before you try Twilight and Rarity, remember I have barriers in my mind to block intruders."

We finally reached where Applejack left them and saw they are still working hard with my clone helping out. My clone looks to me and gives me a nod, then disappears. I reviewed the memories and understand what happened now to some meaning to why they did it. Applejack turns to me and asked, "So, did they behave while I was gone?"

"They did Applejack. You are doing a fine job teaching them work ethic and they will appreciate it in the end. Shall we go and help out till sunset?"

They all nodded and we split into groups to help with the apple bucking. We made quick work on the eastern fields before sunset. All the ponies were exhausted from the work. I could see Silver and Crimson about to collapse at where they are standing. _They need this training if they can barely handle doing this amount of this work._

"I think we should get Silver and Crimson to bed before they collapse out here." I suggested. Those two nodded they wanted sleep. Applejack led them to the barn where she had them sleep the night prior.

"Now that the south and east fields have been harvested, I feel better with the working arrangement. Where shall we go for dinner?" Applejack asked.

"Where ever we decide on to go for dinner, I am buying and I will not take no for an answer. You all have taken me into your homes and provided food for me. It is the least I can do to repay." I said.

They accepted this and we headed into town to get dinner.


	15. Chapter 15: How In What?

Chapter 15: How In . . . What?

We arrived back in town and began to look for a restaurant to have dinner at. We finally came across a pub restaurant. Applejack and Rainbow Dash said they have the best drinks and good food too. We all headed inside. The place is what you would expect, a nice size bar with different kinds of alcohol on the back shelves. A waitress directed us to a long table that was able to have everypony at.

"So, Rainbow and Applejack, how do you know this place?" I asked them.

"Me and Rainbow here come here once a week after a long work week to relax." Applejack said.

"We also come here to get buzzed and on occasion, drinking contest." Rainbow said. " I won the last one."

"But I won the two before that."

"Girls please, let's not get into an argument and get kicked out." I said.

The waitress comes by and collects our drink orders. Rarity ordered a glass of red wine, Spike got a glass of juice as still under the drinking age here, both Twilight and Fluttershy ordered some tea, Pinkie and Rainbow ordered a pint each of hard apple cider, Applejack ordered a pint of a local brew beer, and I ordered a glass of water. The waitress thanked for the orders and will be back to get their entree orders.

"How come you ordered water Blaze? Thought you were old enough to drink?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I have been able to drink alcohol for the past 6 years. I just choose not to. I was never interested in trying it." I said.

"Oh come on, you don't know what you are missing. Loosen up and try one. It won't hurt you." Rainbow said trying to convince me.

"Not interested."

"Come on Rainbow, Blaze said he doesn't want to. Let's honour his choice." Applejack said.

"Choosing not to drink because they were not interested in it thinks they are hiding something. What is the real reason Blaze? I know that Twilight and Fluttershy don't drink because they can't hold their alcohol. Come one and spill!" Rainbow said as she was getting more frustrated.

"I don't want to drink and that's that."

"Please drop it Rainbow. We are here to have fun and enjoy ourselves. Not everypony has to drink like you." Twilight said.

The waitress returns with our drinks. She took our food orders and returned to the kitchen. I decided to change the subject before Rainbow continues to bug me why I won't drink alcohol. "So, Applejack, what do you think of those guards after seeing them work for the first day?"

"They are definitely rough on the edges, not much strength in them, and complains a bit when they first started to work. It will take some time, but I think I can get them straighten out and break their habits. Honestly, I think they never did any hard work in their life. Yes they might do some weight lifting, but they don't have the energy to use it all day." Applejack said. "What is your opinion when you saw them working, Blaze?"

"Well, when I, meaning my clone, got to the farm, I snuck up in my pony form to see if they were working. They still were and you are correct they do complain a bit. They never saw my pony form so when I introduced myself, I called myself Speedy. They said you went to get some more empty bucket, but never came back. I figure that was when I used that jutsu to bring you to the stage. So I told them you had forgotten to be somewhere else and I relieved you of watching them. We chatted for a bit as we continued to work. I found out they did come rich families. Their families pulled in some favours so they did not have to go through the basic training. I think that is why they are like how they are for not going through that experience to straighten them out and toughen them at the same time. I then revealed my human form and they went into a panic state and started to beg."

"Oh my! I wish I was there to see that! You definitely know how to pull pranks Blaze. I wouldn't have been able to pull some of them off." Rainbow said as she was laughing. The others were laughing at the same time.

"Well, you are not me and have access to my jutsu moves. That is the only way I could pull these off. Now back to the story, I told them what I was expecting them to do while on the farm and we went back to work after the begging. Some time later, you all showed up. The moral of this is you should never take shortcuts in your work. You may lose what that hard work and training will teach you. Their families are at fault here for letting them skip the training. I plan to look into this when I go for the basic training next month."

"YOU ARE JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD!" everypony at the table shouted at the same time.

"Hold it! I am not, joining the Royal Guard. I have an agreement with Princess Celestia to teach the guard some Taijutsu, but I need to go through the basic training in pony form to get a basis of what they know and how ponies fight in combat. I was never planning to join as these skills were not intended to be used on the front lines of battle. They are more for secret ops and stealth missions."

"That is great. You will probably see my brother." Twilight said.

"You have a brother in the Royal Guard?" everypony again said.

"I might have met him already. Mind telling me his name and describe him?" I asked even though I already know.

"His name is Shining Armor and is a Captain of the Royal Guard, Unicorn Division."

"Your brother in not only in the Royal Guard, but a Captain?" Rarity asked as she was about to faint. Fluttershy grabbed her to keep her upright.

"Yes he is because he can perform the biggest and most powerful shield spell that can cover all of Canterlot."

"Dam Twilight, I knew you had some powerful magic, but your brother can cast a shield around a city? That is awesome!" Rainbow said.

"It is impressive. Now for his looks, he has a white coat, two tone blue mane, and his armor is purple."

_Yep, I have met him this morning. He is probably going to kill me if he finds out I have been hanging out with Twilight and her friends. Hope he is not going to be doing the training when I go. Better inform Twilight of the incident before she hears it from him._

"Um, I think I might have met him this morning. Would you mind if I transform into him so you can verify who I think it is?" She nods and I perform the jutsu while sitting. A quick puff of smoke later and I now look like her brother.

"Oh my, you did meet him! I have to go and write him a letter right away and find out what he thinks about you."

"You might want to hold that off till after I tell you what happened this morning. Please don't scream or freak out." They all nodded realizing it's going to be an interesting one.

"Ok, so every morning since I arrived here, I woke up before sunrise. I do a morning exercise in the land Princess Celestia gave me before it was mine. Seeing I was in Canterlot last night, Princess Luna offered the. Royal Guard training grounds to let me do my routine. I was led to the grounds by two Unicorn guards named Iron Shield and Dead Eye. They participated in stretches with my pony form while my human clone went for a jog on the track. After this, I decided to do some different scenarios of combat so six more clones were made, one human and the rest were my pony form. Some of the matches lasted for at least an hour while the shortest one was 15 minutes."

"Why on Equestria would you fight yourself instead of some fake dummies?" Rarity asked.

"I do this because I am still learning what these skills can do and I need to speed the time table up so I can begin the advance skills. As for why I fight myself I have two reasons. The first one is I know what I can dish out and heal any injury I deliver, the second reason is dummies don't fight back."

"So what happens next!" Pinkie Pie asked while eating popcorn. _I am not even going to think where she got it._

"After the matches, I was pretty tired, the guards were also tired because it was the end of their shift. I didn't feel like walking to or flying towards the dining room, so I decided to test out the teleportation jutsu for the first time since I learned it. This is where it gets interesting."

"What in tarnation did ya do?" Applejack asked.

"None of it was my fault as I did not know at the time, but I was suppose to have escorts where ever I go in the castle. So I did the jutsu and arrived outside the doors to the dining room. As I was looking myself over to see if nothing was missing, there were two Unicorn guards standing at the door. They were charging up their horns when I realized they were there. So I did what anypony would have done, I started to run away and avoid being hit by their magic."

Rainbow started to laugh and soon Applejack joined in. "The guards normally don't shoot their magic unless there is a threat." Twilight said.

"Let me ask you this, how would you react if you did not know me nor about me and I appeared right in front of you?"

Twilight started to blush. "I would probably scream and then try to hit you with magic spells to trap you."

"My point as to why I ran, I did not know if they were going to capture me or kill me. I almost got away from the two guards when I went around a corner, I see six more Unicorn guards coming at me. I switch to flying and flew right over them as they were shooting their magical spells at me."

"You must have been doing some impressive aerial manoeuvres to dodge being hit." Rainbow Dash said as she started to pay more attention to the tale.

"I didn't even think of what manoeuvres to use. I just let my instinct take over and guide me. I saw an open window and flew through it to the outside. The Unicorn guards were still sending their magic spells at me from the window. I thought I got away now till I look towards the castle walls."

"What did you see?" Pinkie asked while wearing 3-D glasses and still eating popcorn.

"There were at least a dozen Pegasus guards flying towards me from different directions. I was getting pretty frustrated at this so I thought of one move that will get me out of this. I flew high up into the sky so all the guards in the area would be looking up at me. The move I used is ki based and is called solar flare. The name explains what it does. I cast a pure and intense white light causing everypony looking at me to get blinded temporally so they could not see me teleport out of there."

"I saw the flash from the farm and thought it was a new firework they were testing to use during the day." Applejack said.

"That flash woke me from my sleep as it lit up my entire cloud house." Rainbow said in a slight angry tone.

"So where did you teleport to this time, if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked in her soft voice.

"I teleported this time to inside the dining room. I startled the staff and both Princesses were surprised by my entrance. I quickly explained what was going on as I have told you. All of a sudden, the dining room door burst open and a platoon of Pegasus and Unicorn Guards came in charging at me. I prepared to defend myself when Princess Celestia ordered everypony to stop in the loudest voice I ever heard. This is where your brother comes in Twilight. He stepped forward and was telling the Princesses that they were trying to capture me because they thought I was an assassin."

"Well you do kinda dress like one." Spike said. Twilight gently his the back of his head with her hoof.

"After Princess Celestia explaining that I was a guest, your brother and I kinda went into a blaming argument of who's at fault. Princess Celestia dismissed the guards and explained to me because I was not a citizen and noted at some trusted level, I am suppose to have escorts where ever I go in the castle. It would be a Princess or a couple guards. I apologized for my attitude and will acknowledge those rules when I am in the castle." I said.

"Whoo-whee, that sure was some excitement you had." Applejack said.

"And that was before I had breakfast and after my training exercise. I was full blown exhausted and starving. So, Twilight, I feel I am not on good terms with your brother seeing I evades several guards. If he comes to visit, please warn me so I can hide."

All the girls started to laugh at how I was acting afraid of Twilight's brother. "I'm sure my brother will accept you once he gets to know you like I have. He will love how much you care about us ponies." Twilight said.

Our food arrives and everypony starts to dig in. The mane six all got some flower based dish, Spike was able to order some precious gems, and I got steamed veggies over rice. _I will defninitly be having some home cooked meals more often to get my meat servings I need. I wonder if Princess Celestia will allow me to take some uncooked meat from the castle's kitchen and store it at my house. Shining Armor is going to give me some trouble for successfully evading his guards. I am pretty sure right now he is sending more guards to Ponyville till I gain his trust._

"So what is everypony's plans tomorrow?" I asked.

"Applejack is going to help me with some of my aerial moves." Rainbow Dash said.

"I am sorry partner, but I won't be able to. The guards need supervision to help me with the applebucking and Big Mac is not well enough to do it. I also won't be able to help you Pinkie or Fluttershy. There is still a lot of trees to harvest if we want to sell them all." Applejack said.

The three started to get sad that Applejack wasn't going to be able to help them. _I hate to see them sad. It was a tiny bit my fault of how Big Macintosh got injured._ "Hey um, if you want, I could help you out with what Applejack was going to do. It is only right seeing I am the one who injured Big Macintosh." I said.

"That wasn't your fault Blaze. My big bro was being over protective and did not listen to me before he bolted out the door. I am just glad you did not get injured by him also."

"But it only seems right I help out seeing you have those Greenies on your farm."

"Greenies? What does that mean, sugarcube?"

"It is a thing we say to the ones who are new to the skill and have no prior knowledge. It actually became popular to a tv show on my world. The full name they were called was Greenhorn, but I did not feel comfortable to call them that."

They all started to laugh again and I joined them. I paid the bill and we left the pub. We all walked to the town square, enjoying the night sky. Twilight spoke up, "So Blaze, where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I wasn't really thinking of where to sleep tonight. I think I will go to my plot of land and do some meditation under the stars. I have some intense training I need to do to for the next jutsu I would like to get down." I said.

"What is the next thing you are going to do? Skin colour changing jutsu? Limb creating jutsu? Oh I know, balloon animal jutsu!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Um, not any of those, that is for sure. It will be something with a good purpose to know. I will be performing at noon on my land if anypony would like to see."

"Oh I can't wait to see what spectical your jutsu is going to do." Rarity said.

"You are not going to give us a hint as to what it is, are ya?" Rainbow asked.

"Do I ever tell you what jutsu I learn next?" I asked her. She shook her head no. "Then you will just have to wait. Good night my friends. See you tomorrow."

Everypony else said their good nights and all headed to their homes. I made my way to my hill and got comfortable to go and meditate. _Guess it is time now to learn wood jutsu. This is probably going to take all night, even with clones to get the skills down for a house level jutsu._ So I spent the entire night in the meditation working on the jutsu. It was difficult to combine two elements to make the wood jutsu to work, even with a hundred clones in my head practicing it.

Dawn came and I was still in my meditation. Looking over at the progress I have done, I heard my name being yelled from outside. I exited the meditation and see Rainbow Dash staring into my eyes. "Morning Dash, you need something?" I asked with a yawn.

"Uh, yea. You said you were going to cover for Applejack and help us with what she was going to do." Rainbow said.

"That is true. So what do I need to help you with your stunts?"

"See that wood contraption over by the town square?" She said as she pointed with her hoof. I nodded as I already know what she was going to ask. "I need you to get up on the platform. Then wait for me to get onto the far end of the seesaw. I will then signal you to jump onto the other end catapulting me faster into the air. That will increase my speed as I perform my stunts that will impress the Wonderbolts." She said giggling like a school filly after.

"A seesaw launch? Really? That won't get you the speeds you are wanting. The physics prove that by the board absorbing the inertia of the launch. I know of a faster way to launch you. The coolest thing is we can do it right here and now."

"REALLY! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT? LET'S DO IT!"

_Oh she is really going to either like this, or hate me for doing this to her. Maybe both._ "Calm down Rainbow Dash. Now then, stand in front of me about three feet away. Get yourself into your ready stance as you are about to take off."

Rainbow does so with excitement and eagerness pumping. "Now what?"

"Bye Rainbow." Her face went to a confused look then shock as I said this, "Stone Style! Rapid Column Jutsu!"

Rainbow was launched into the air as the ground underneath her pushed her up at least to 100mph to a height of 20 feet before stopping. She continued to fly upwards at that speed and began to do her stunts. I could hear her saying, "That was AWESOME!" at the top of her lungs. She flies back down and lands in front of me and says, "I (breath) never (breath) launched (breath) that fast (breath) before. WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT!"

"That is based up a ride from my world where humans are strapped into seats that are on a contraption that will launch them up like that, then experience free fall. The ride was perfectly safe for them to do that."

"DO IT AGAIN!" Rainbow said as she got back into position, waiting for me to do the jutsu.

"How about I join you and we do some more aerial move teaching?" She smiled and nodded. I stood next to her and prepared myself for the Gs I will experience also. I did the jutsu and we both were launched into the air. The Gs were intense at launch, but the thrill was worth it. We flew all over Ponyville as I was mirroring Rainbow Dash's moves. Once the blood rush was finished, I said goodbye to Rainbow as I need to get something into my stomach.

I flew towards Sugarcube Corner to get a bite. I went inside and saw Mr. Cake was behind the counter. _Let's see how he will react to me._ "Good morning." I said.

Mr. Cake looked up from what he was doing to greet me when fear showed up in his eyes and he screamed, "AHH! A MONSTER! GET OUT OF HERE HONEY WHILE I HOLD IT OFF!" he picked up a broom with his mouth to use as a staff.

I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking, _When will these ponies stop being afraid of me._ "PINKIE PIE!" I shouted, "Can you please tell them who I am before they call the guards on me."

Pinkie came running down from upstairs and jumped halfway down launching towards me. I caught her as she hugged me. "Blazy, you are here early! I thought you were going to help Rainbow Dash first?" She said.

"I did and I just got done helping her with her stunts. I came early so I can get something to eat before I help you. Now, would you mind telling them who I am before the summon the guards for no reason?"

"Silly Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I told you I made a pony friend and was going to help me instead of Applejack."

"That is not a pony! Get away Pinkie before it hurts you." Mr. Cake said while still holding the broom in his mouth.

"He is right deary. Come over here and we will go and get the guards." Mrs. Cake said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I am hurt Mrs. Cake that you don't recognize me, even by my voice. This might help you." I gently place Pinkie down on her hoofs and then performed the Shadow Transform Jutsu.

Once the smoked cleared and she could see my pony body, Mrs. Cake said, "Oh! It is you Swift Blaze. I did not realize you could change your form like that. Dear, put that broom down, he is a friend of Pinkie I met a few days ago."

Mr. Cake placed the broom back where it was and says, "Sorry about that. That form surprised me and I did not know what creature you were. Why would you go around looking like that?"

"Um, maybe because that is my real form. I take you both have not been to my introduction, party, or Applejack's Ceremony?" They both shook their heads no. _I wonder how many more times I have to explain myself._ So I went and explained about my human form and a brief about my abilities with quick demonstration.

"I am so sorry Blaze for thinking that human form was a disguise and not the other way around. You said you came to get something to eat so what can we get ya, deary." Mrs. Cake said.

"I think I will take two of those blueberry muffins and a glass of orange juice if you have some."

"Coming right up." Mrs. Cake went into the kitchen and Mr. Cake hoofed out the two muffins out of the display onto a plate. He brought it over to the table I went and sat at. Mrs. Cake shortly came with the glass of OJ being held by her tail and placed it on the table without spilling it. _I have to do some training to get that type of control._

I channel chakra to my hoof and picked up the glass to get a quick drink. "That is some fresh orange juice. So how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house. You are going to be helping Pinkie Pie while we go and make these deliveries." Mrs. Cake said.

"Then I shall pay with some recipes I know from my world I think you might like."

"OH, YOU CAN BAKE TOO! Why did you not say you can do that?" Pinkie asked right in my face.

"You did not ask. Once I finish with my breakfast, I will go and make up of a batch for you to try."

Pinkie hopped away to go behind the counter with clear joy on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Cake left shortly with several boxes on their backs. As I was eating the first muffin, which was delicious, the front door burst open and I heard somepony say "MUFFIN!"

I see a grey blur coming towards me. In quick action, I grab the plate and the glass with my hoofs and flew up to the ceiling. The blur object slid across the table and continued on into the wall. I looked to see what it was that came at me. The object was a grey Peagasus with a blond mane and yellow eyes. _I had a feeling you might show up sooner or later._ I came back down and placed the plate and the glass back on the table. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Her eyes were spinning around as she was regaining consciousness. She then looked to me as I held a hoof out to help her up. She grabbed it with her hoof and got her back on all four. "Sorry about that mister. I get carried away when I smell my favourite muffin." Her stomach starts to growl. "Hee hee, kinda skipped breakfast as I was running late to get to work."

"What do you do for work?"

"She delivers the mail in Ponyville and is the best!" Pinkie said from behind the counter.

"That is an important job, but you should never skip your breakfast. How about you have my other muffin so you can subdue that stomach of yours."

"But that is yours. I would not feel right taking your breakfast." She said.

"I insist, plus the fact I already had one and that filled me up more than expected."

"THANK YOU MISTER!" She goes ahead and scarfs it down in one bite.

"Enough of the mister, please. My name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze. All my friends do."

"Ok, Blaze. My name is Ditzy Hooves. Thank you again for the muffin. It was delicious. I am curious though. Normally when this happens, I collide into a pony with the muffin. How were you able to dodge me?"

"My reflexes kicked in and I flew up to the ceiling."

"But you don't have wings! How was that possible?" One of her eyes started to wander looking off into another direction. She shook her head with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were both looking in the same direction. " Sorry about that." She said as she lowered her head a bit.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself. To answer your question, I have an energy source inside of me called ki which I can regulate out of me to give me lift." I said as I started to levitate above the table.

"I have never heard an Earth pony getting the ability to fly!"

"Technically, I am not a pony."

"Thank you again for the muffin, but I have to go and finish delivering this mail. I am going to have a hard time with this one as there is no address. It only has of what I can believe to be the description of who it is suppose to."

"Maybe I can help you with that. What does it say?

She pulls the letter out of her saddle bag and clears her throat,

_To the new creature in Ponyville that walks on two hoofs and is hairless._

"Hey! I do have hair, just on my head compared to ponies."

"But you look like a pony with a fur coat and mane. I don't think this is for you."

"I was referring to my original form. Please don't freak out or scream." I released the jutsu and went back to my human form.

"I saw you yesterday at the ceremony! Your tricks were great!"

"Why thank you. Now may I have that letter as it is clearly for me."

Ditzy handed me the letter and I opened it and it read:

_Greetings Human,_

_Congratulations on becoming a citizen. Princess Celestia has informed me you are going to participate in the Royal Guard basic training in your pony form. I have been approved to handle the actual training session. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of. Just a reminder, you are not to be using your abilities to give you an advantage in your training. Failure in this will result in punishment. See you next month._

_Captain Shining Armor._

(Gulp) "Ok, I think he has it in for me for evading his guards." I said. _It is going to be college hazing and boot camp rolled into one._

"Oh you are just over reacting silly. Now let's get started on those treats you said you were going to make from your world." Pinkie said as she started to drag me into the kitchen. Ditzy waved goodbye and flew back out the door.

In the kitchen, I saw every equipment that a typical baker would have. They also had a couple fridges and a walk in freezer. _Probably for the ice cream type deserts._ I went through what ingredients they had to determine which one I was going to make. "Ah, I think I will make that first." I said out loud.

"What are you going to make, Blaze?"

"I am going to leave that as a mystery. I think I hear customers coming in. How about you take care of them and I will handle anything in the kitchen that needs to get done."

Pinkie leaves the kitchen to attend to the customers. I went straight to work gathering the ingredients for the cookies I am going to make. While doing this, Pinkie called out orders to come from the kitchen. I created a human and a pony clone to help her, human to do the work and the pony to bring it out. Did not feel like scaring any more ponies. Once the brunch crowd was done, I had finished the first batch of cookies.

"Pinkie, you ready to have your taste buds explode?"

"I will be the judge to see if they are as good as you think they are." Pinkie said as she walked in.

I picked up a cookie and handed it to her, which she licked it off my hand and into her mouth. Her eyes went wide open and you could see like fireworks were going off inside of them. Her smile went as wide as it could get. "By those facial expressions, I would say you like it."

She quickly regains her composer and say, "Blaze, I don't like them . . . I LOVE THEM!" Pinkie then blitz charges me into a great bear hug, squeezing me as tight as she can. "What are these devilish creations you made?"

Gasping for air, I said, "Devil's Chocolate Drops. Can you let go of me so I can breathe?"

Pinkie quickly lets go and I take in a deep breath. "Sorry about that. It's just I could not control myself due to how delicious you made these. I am sure they will be a hit. If you don't mind, with Mr. and Mrs. Cake approval, I think we should sell these as a weekly special."

"Not a problem Pinkie. I don't mind sharing the recipes I know so other ponies can taste them. I should get going to my land as it is almost time to start and build my new home in Equestria."

"I will join you shortly once Mr. and Mrs. Cake get back."

I left the kitchen and went out the front door. I quickly turned back around and did a wood jutsu so another door popped out of the frame to replace the one that got broken. Walking through town, I saw ponies were starting to wave to me as I went by and I waved back. As I approached my land with the hill, I saw other ponies were already there waiting for me. I saw Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Mayor Mare, Lyra Heartstrings, and other ponies I have yet to learn their names.

Twilight saw me first and said, "There you are Swift Blaze! We were wondering if this was another prank you were going to pull by you building a house in a day."

"Come on Twilight, I would never joke about something like this seeing how I asked Mayor Mare to get some ponies with electrical and plumbing skills. I will be providing the foundation and wood."

"I still don't see how when there is no material here for you to use."

"I will explain how after I do it. Now, Mayor Mare, did you get those ponies I asked for?"

"They are right here and we are all curious as to how you are going to make a house appear out of nothing." Mayor Mare said.

"All will be revealed in time. I will also make the trenches for the plumbing and electrical to connect to the main lines."

"Don't keep everypony in suspense for too long."

Suddenly there was a bright flash behind me. I turned around and see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was there. All the ponies bowed to them and I did also. "Good afternoon Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I take you are here to see my latest jutsu skill."

"We are Swift Blaze. We also brought Captain Shining Armor as he wanted to see first hand the human who successfully evaded the Royal Guard." Princess Celestia said.

(Gulp) as I cleared my throat when he shown himself from behind the Princesses. "Hello Captain Armor, I got your letter and it will be an honour to be trained by you when I attend the basic training next month." I said.

Before he could respond, I hear from behind me, " Big Bro! You Came!" I turned my head and see Twilight running to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Why did you not tell me you were going to come?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry Twily, it was a last minute decision. I only had a brief intro with Swift Blaze so I decided to see this magic skill he is going to pull off." Shining Armor said.

"Um, not to be rude, but I have no magic control. What I use to do the things I can do are called chakra and ki. Once Pinkie Pie gets here, I shall begin with the latest I have learned." I said.

"I'm right here!" Pinkie shouted. I turned my head towards the voice and spotted her standing next to Rainbow.

"Ok then, if you would excuse me Princesses, I shall begin with the new style of jutsu."

I walked to the top and the hill and turned to address everypony. "Thank you all for coming. I know some of you are still trying to figure out where I am going get the material to build my house with. Well the wait is over so I shall begin the construction. If you would all please wait at the bottom of the hill and hold your comments and questions till after. This is going to require a great deal of concentration to pull off."

They all complied and made their way to the bottom. The Pegasus and the Princesses instead flew up above for a bird's eye view. I began to gather the necessary chakra for the first jutsu. I did the hand signs and called out, "Earth Style! Earth Elevator Jutsu!" The ground around me started to flatten out and lower itself into the ground. Once done I was in a rectangular pit that was 12 feet deep. The next one I called out was, "Earth Style! Stone Floor Jutsu!" the ground around me changed from dirt to a dense stone. I then called out, "Earth Style! Stone Wall Jutsu!" At the edge of the stone floor, walls sprouted up of the same material and rose up about 13 feet.

I flew out of the stone pit and landed in front of the house's foundation I just created. I turned my head to the crowd and saw everypony was impressed with what I did so far. "If you all liked this so far, the next one is the new style that I learned last night. Please remain silent as this is going to be difficult." I turn my head back forward and pulled all the chakra I could get for this final jutsu. I shouted, "Wood Style! House Structure Jutsu!" Wood beams started to grow out of the stone foundation. They were popping up everywhere and started to form the floor and outer wall structures. Then the inner framing of the inside walls. I then created a staircase to the second floor lever and repeated the process. Finally, I had a wood shingle roof form above the second floor. Once the last shingle grew into place, I release the position my hands were in and collapse to the ground onto my hands and knees.

"Blaze!" I heard several ponies shouted as they came running up to me.

"I'm alright everypony. Just a little exhausted from the jutsu. Mayor Mare, you can have those ponies get to work on wiring and getting water to my house. I will be in a bit to show where the kitchen sink is and where the bathrooms are." I said while breathing a little heavy and moved to a sitting position. She nodded and pointed to several ponies with hard hats indicating they may begin.

"That was amazing Blaze! Who knew you had that ability within you." Twilight said.

"Just don't ask for an encore performance, I am out of chakra at the moment."

"So you do have a limit of what you can do." Shining Armor said.

"At this moment, I am at this limit. But do realize this was a very complicated jutsu as I was creating an entire house. With more training, I should be able to increase my reserve. As to the jutsu's themselves, I have still lots I can learn. I am just glad I was able to finish the structure before my chakra ran out."

"Do rest Swift Blaze, you have still surprised us with what you are capable of. We must now return to Canterlot as we still have a schedule to keep." Princess Celesita said. Everypony bowed to them while I lowered my head. Then as quickly they appeared, they left the same way.

"That was truly impressive how you can manipulate elements and grow wood right out of the ground. I was more intrigued with the stone you had come out of the ground. I have never seen stone so cleanly cut and beautiful. What kind of stone is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"I am no rock expert, but I would guess it is granite as I wanted something heavy and dense to support the house." I said.

"Are you able to grow precious stones from the ground too?" She asked. Spike started to drool thinking that I could get him gems whenever he wants them.

"Probably not grow them from nothing as I don't know the element structure of them. With training, I could possibly be able to find them and manipulate the gem's themselves."

"THAT WAS AWESOME! You keep on getting cooler with each jutsu. Soon you might be as cool as me. Do you think you can do that launch again that you did this morning so I can show our friends my new stunts?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry, but I am out of chakra at the moment. Maybe tomorrow we can show them." Rainbow was a little sad she could not show it off, but understood.

"Oh goodie! I can now throw you a house warming party! I need balloons, ribbons, streamers, food, drinks, . . ." Pinkie continue on rambling.

"Pinkie. Lets wait till the house is finished and furnished which will be tomorrow."

"Okie Dokie Lokie!"

"I can help ya with the furniture stuff tomorrow if you want Blaze." Applejack said.

"What about the apple harvest?" I asked.

"Like you taught me, we need to not overwork ourselves. Plus the fact it is the day of the week we take off. Well I better get back to the Greenies and see how they are doing. I shall see ya tomorrow Blaze." Applejack then headed back to her farm and we all waved to her as she left.

"Um, excuse me, Swift Blaze, I overheard you say you were out of the energy source that you used to do this. How are you going to make the trenches?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I said I was out of chakra, but I still have my ki energy that I can use to make the trenches." I clarified.

"Didn't you say that energy is destructive and only used in attacks against enemies?" Twilight said.

"That is true, but as you can see, I have used it to gain flight and I can control the energy like a laser beam and cut the trench. I take it they are ready for me give them their trench, Mayor?" I said.

"You are correct. Do you need help getting up?"

"I will float over so I don't look like a fool and fall on my butt if I tried to get to my feet."

I started to rise off the ground to a floating upright style. I followed her to two ponies standing by the road. One was a red stallion with a short black curly mane and straight black tail. His cutie mark was a monkey wrench. The other was a bright yellow mare with white zig zag mane and tail. Her cutie mark was two lightning bolts in opposite directions.

"Allow me to introduce you Sparky, the electrician and Mario, the plumber." Mayor Mare said.

_Really, Mario, does he have a brother named Lugi?_ "Hi there. Nice to meet you like I said before, I will take care of making the trenches for you. Just need to know a few things, where to start, where to end, and how deep I need to go.

"Sure thing." Sparky said.

"The main lines are bellow us, about five feet feet deep. And just need to go to a corner of your house." Mario said in an Italian accent.

"No problem. We will just need to clear the area so no ponies will get hurt." I said.

"Why's that?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Because I am going to make the trench by explosion."

They all started to run and get the other ponies to clear the area. Once everypony was safe, I shouted, "Fire In The Hole!" three times in different directions. I gather the tiny bit of ki into my hand and started to fire energy balls into the ground creating a 'v' shape trench up to the house. "All clear! You can all come out of hiding." I shouted.

They all started to poke their head from behind trees and rocks at the edge of the nearby forest. They saw the dust cloud of dirt dissipating and me covered in tiny bits of earth and grass. Sparky and Mario came up and was impressed at my handy work.

"You don't joke when you said you were going to make the trench by explosions. Thanks for the warning." Sparky said.

"Now all that is left is to get a hole in that stone and point to us where the bathrooms and kitchen area." Mario said.

"Sure thing, what size holes do you need?" I asked.

"I need a 6" for the drain and a 1" for the water main." Mario said.

"I need a 1-1/2" for my power, but away from his point of entry into your house. Water and electricity don't like each other." Sparky said.

I nodded and went into the trench towards my house foundation. I focused my ki to my finger tip and made a long energy beam and went to work cutting those holes. Once done, I went inside and explained the layout at to where I am planning to place everything. They thanked me for saving them lots of work and will send me a bill once they are done.

I stepped outside and saw my friends that stayed around were all together chatting away. I headed over to join them. Rarity saw me approaching and shouted, "Oh My! You are covered in all that dirt. You must come with me and Fluttershy to the spa and get cleaned up."

"It's alright Rarity. I will take a dip in that pond over there to get cleaned up." I said.

"I insist as you have worked hard these past several days. A nice afternoon at the spa will do wonders for you."

"I really don't need it. A shower and meditation will do for me."

"You will thank me after you have it."

Her horn starts to glow and then an aura surrounds me. I was being pulled to her as she and Futtershy made their way back to town. _Guess I don't have a choice._


	16. Chapter 16: An Afternoon at the Spa

Chapter 16: An Afternoon at the Spa

Rarity and Fluttershy were heading into town and I was in tow in Rarity's magic. I was feeling embarrassed at being dragged around. I could not do any chakra moves to escape as I was depleted from building my house with the wood style jutsu. I did not want to use ki to break the magic because I did not want to hurt her. Rarity definitely does not like anything dirty. Here I am, in one of Rarity's clothings she made me and I am covered in dirt from my trench making.

"Um, Rarity, You don't have to use your magic to bring me to the spa. I can easily walk or fly there." I said.

"I know darling, but you have worked very hard so I don't want you to worry about it." Rarity said.

"You do realize I could break this magic field you have me in."

"But you haven't"

"Because I did not want to cause harm to my friend. I will go with you to the spa if you release me from this."

"Do you Pinkie Promise?"

"A promise I make with my pinky finger? How do I do that with your hoof?"

They got confused looks as to what I said. "You have a finger called pinky?"

"Let me give a brief explanation as to what they are technically called." I held out one hand with fingers spread out and used the other hand to point and call out what each one is called and a very brief thing about it. Once done, I could see in Fluttershy's eyes she had a question about one of them.

"Um, could please explain that forth finger of your. You went pretty fast in explaining them when you got to that one. If you don't mind." Fluttershy said.

_Here we go_ (roll eyes) "I went fast for a particular reason. Let me explain it like this. When a stallion loves a mare, the stallion gets her an object to enter matrimony. Mind I ask where you ponies place it?"

"Well, Unicorn ponies get a horn ring and the Earth and Pegasus ponies get a bracelet for a hoof. That does not answer why you call that finger . . ." Rarity said and started to blush. Fluttershy joined in blushing. "I now get why you went a little fast. But you don't have to be shy with us."

"I know you all are my friends, there are still some things I am not comfortable sharing with as they are personal to me. So please, as a friend, don't ask to know what I am hiding. Now can you release me from your magic spell?"

"Well you haven't Pinkie Promise and the one we know was created by Pinkie Pie."

"Care to share with me how to do it as I am new here, remember?"

"But of course just repeat what we say."

They both nodded to each other and say it at the same time, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

_I have finally heard a pony say the Pinkie Promise! Now I get to say it! Good thing they can't read minds._ "I Pinkie Promise to go with Rarity and Fluttershy to the spa. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Good, now you don't want to know what would happen if you decide to break it." Rarity said as she releases her magic spell on me and I fell to the ground and landed on my feet.

_Oh, I know what Pinkie would do if you break this promise._ "Shall we get going."

I followed them to the spa and went inside. I recognize the layout from the show and saw two Earth ponies behind the counter, Aloe and Lotus Blossom. They looked the same like on the show. Aloe had a pink coat and blue mane. Lotus had a blue coat and pink mane. They both had the same cutie mark and a white hair band.

"Hello ladies! The usual for Fluttershy and I and I think the deluxe for our friend here Swift Blaze."

"Before we do anything, can you please tell me what that includes?" I asked.

"The deluxe is one hour in our steam room followed by a mud facial. We then give you a massage followed by a seaweed mud bath. Finally a special bath to relax in and finish with hooficure. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom said.

"It does sound great, but let's skip the mud facial and hooficure. Those are things I have no interest in and don't have hoofs for the second part. Do you have a robe that will fit a human?"

"I am sorry but we only have robes for ponies." Aloe said.

"I was afraid of that. Do you at least have a big enough towel to wrap around my waist?"

"I think we do. We can also wash your clothes so they will be clean when you are done." Lotus said.

"Ok, but I am keeping my boxer underwear on. I am not going to explain why."

They all nodded, but I could feel their eyes looking down there wondering what I am hiding. We were led into the locker rooms by the two ponies. In there, I would be able to undress and Rarity and Fluttershy can put on their personal robes. As I was taking the top part of my gi off, Lotus dropped a big towel off and said, "You can leave your clothes on that bench and my sister will go and get it washed."

"Thank you. I will be ready shortly to go and join the others in the steam room."

Lotus walk away with a big smile on her face. Rarity and Fluttershy was in the next row of lockers getting their robe on. _Let get this over with._ I sat on the bench and removed my shoes and socks. I then got up and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. _Good, it does wrap nicely around my waist._ I pulled the gi pants down while still wearing the towel and stack the clothes onto the bench. I went to the next aisle to join the others before we are led to the steam room.

Fluttershy saw me come from around the corner and her face sparkled up as she said, "Oh My!"

Rarity turned her head to see was Fluttershy saw and her face did the same deal. "I can see another reason why you wear clothing Blaze. You look handsome with all those muscles." Rarity said.

What they were looking was my chest that has been under clothing since I have been here. From my training and exercises, I had developed hard pecks and a six-pack abs. There were other muscles around my chest to enhance the look. Even my arm muscles help compliment my chest.

"If you two are done looking, shall we go to the steam room?" I said to break their daze.

They both shook their heads to regain their composure. "Oh, but of course. Follow us Blaze." Rarity said.

I followed them down the corridor to the steam rooms. We went inside and sat on the benches next to the walls. Lotus came in shortly with a bucket of water with a ladle. She went over to the hot rocks and began the process to steam the room up. Fluttershy and Rarity were on a bench on one wall and I was on the next wall.

The girls were busy chatting away about something. I just had my eyes closed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the heat and steam. I bent down and rubbed my lower leg muscles, getting the soreness out of them from some of the training sessions. I then heard Fluttershy say, "Blaze what happened to you!"

I sat up straight looking at them and said, "Just working some sore spots from my training sessions. Nothing to worry about."

"Not that, what happen to your back!"

"What?"

"There are several scars on your back! How did you get them!"

_Oh, those. I thought they could not be seen. Guess the steam makes them visible. One early childhood memory I thought I forgot._ My face went from happy mood to a sad and angry. "It is nothing Fluttershy. Something that happened a long time ago. Let's just enjoy the rest of the spa."

"Please darling, it is good to share what happen with your friends so you don't have to burden with the memories. What happened that caused you to get those scars on your back." Rarity said.

"I had completely forgotten the memory until you brought it back to the surface. This is one of those I do not wish to share so please drop it." I said as my voice got a little angry.

"We understand and will comply with your wish. If you ever want to talk about it, we are here for you."

"Thank you girls. Let's just finish enjoying the rest of the spa in a happy mood." I put on a happy face to keep them happy also. _I was really hoping that memory was really gone forever. Those nightmares are going to return also now._

We finished the time in the steam room and headed to the next part. Rarity and Fluttershy headed over to their mud facial and I was taken to the massage room by Lotus. Once inside, Lotus realized I am bigger than a pony so she pushed two of the massage tables together the long way. "Ok Swift Blaze, hop on up and lay on your stomach. My sister will be in shortly to give you your massage."

Just before Lotus left the room, she lit some of the candles in the room. The fragrance from them was very relaxing. I then heard the door open and close and saw Aloe has entered the room. "Hello Blaze, I will be your masseuse today. Just relax and I will take care of you." Aloe said.

"The candles are already helping with that." I said.

Aloe came over to the table I was on and placed her fore hoofs onto my back. She moved them in circle patterns getting out any knots she finds. _Oh man this is really relaxing. I might have to come once a week with them from doing a week of training. My body has never been so relaxed before._ "So Blaze, I have never seen your species before. Mind telling me about yourself?" Aloe asked.

I started to tell her about being a human and about some of my abilities I can do. I told her I can show her and her sister another time as my chakra hasn't recovered from making my house. Aloe started to massage my right arm and she said, "I image those hands of yours come very useful in many things."

"They kinda have to because in my world, we had no magic so we had to use our hands to make things to help us live our lives better. The dexterity we have with each finger allowed us to have finer control in holding objects and other things."

"Did you have masseuse where you were from?"

"We did and some humans that went and got massages from them sometimes said they had a magic touch in relieving the tension in their bodies."

"I would love to have experienced that feeling. It must feel luxurious."

"Well I am going to be busy for the next couple weeks, then have to do some training per the Princess request starting next month. Maybe after that I can come and apply for a job as I don't have one yet."

"That sounds lovely. I will inform my sister so we shall expect to see you after your thing for the Princess."

Aloe moved to the left arm and then my legs. All the knots and tension were melting away with her hoofs. I then somehow fell asleep from being so relaxed.

In my mind, not in a meditative state, I was recalling a past memory.

-The Memory-

I was a young child playing with my toys in my room. It was dark out and I had my door closed. I suddenly heard glass break from down the hall. Being a curious child, I opened my door and went down the hallway. I reach the end of the hallway and arrived in the living room. I saw my Mom was sitting on the couch, crying. Her hands were covering her face and I saw some blood dripping.

"What happen Mommy?" I said.

My father was there, standing, holding a broken bottle of liquor by the neck upside down. He turned towards me and said, "Get back to your room, boy." _I did not know at the time, but my father was drunk and they have been arguing. This has been going on for months. _

I did not move from where I was standing. "Why is Mommy crying Daddy?" I asked.

The father looked angry and went right up to me and yelled, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I started to cry, still standing where I was. His face looked even angrier. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Still holding me, he shouts, "STOP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING CRYING!" He raised his arm with the broken bottle and began to swing down at my back. It cuts my shirt and my back. I screamed out in pain.

_The pain was so intense, it wakes me up from the memory._

-The Real World-

I woke up on the massage table and screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Recalling where I was, I looked around and I see Fluttershy and Rarity were on the other massage tables. Lotus and Aloe was giving them massages. All the ponies were scared from my scream.

"Swift Blaze, what happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." I said.

"I don't think it is nothing. You were twitching and your face looked like you were in pain. Does it have to do with those scars on your back?" Rarity asked.

"It's nothing. Now drop it."I got up from the table and left the room. I entered the locker room and saw my clothes were neatly folded on the bench. I got dressed and then sat back down on the bench. _Why did that memory have to come back? I was happy here with nothing bothering me. Now the memory is back and it is affecting my relationship with my friends. I wish I could forget it ever happen._

I heard the door open and all the girls came in. I heard from Rarity, "Blaze, you in here?"

I did not want to talk with them so I muster what chakra I could get to teleport out of there. I left the spa just as Rarity saw me and then a puff of smoke. I appeared just outside and flew away quickly before the ponies came outside. I did not care where I was going, just could not handle sharing it. I saw some castle ruins poking out of the forest. _So here is where the Princesses once ruled over Equestria long time ago._ I decided to land there as no pony will find me here.

Inside the ruins, I saw the same layout from episode 2. I went over to where the elements of harmony once were and sat next to them. I buried my face into my knees as I held them close. I started to cry from the painful memory. I hated my father since that day and was lucky for still being alive. That was my darkest day in my life when my father struck at me while drunk.

I did not know how long I was there, but the sun has set and I could hear animals howling outside. The howling got closer so I picked my head up to try to determine the direction. All of a sudden the remains of the front doors burst open and I saw them. It was a big pack of Timberwolves. _Just what I need now, blood thirsty animals looking for their next meal. They mess with the wrong human having a bad day._ I stood up and stared at them.

"Get out of here if you want to live." I said with a death stare at them.

They all continued to advance in. Looking at me with their green glowing eyes. They began to surround me, their fangs were showing and looked sharp. There were at least 30 of them in the room now, all around me. I looked at everyone of them, seeing none of them backing down.

"Guess you all have signed your death warrants." I said with an evil smile. I began to power up my ki to deal destruction to them. A red glow was around me as I charged up. My anger was raging from my feeling for my father and now having to deal with these animals.

I could not see, but my cutie mark, but it was changing. The white was fading and becoming a black circle. The anger and rage were taking over as I continue to charge up. I no longer cared about balance as I just wanted to be left alone and these wolves have to go.

One of the Timberwolves lunged at me and I quickly grabbed it by its throat. I then used my other hand and sent an energy beam right through its chest. It crumbled into tree limbs and other forest debris. The others were surprised at this, but did not back down. I charged up energy balls into my hand and sent them to the nearest wolves and they started to burn. I started to laugh evilly as I was killing every Timberwolf with a single blast. They kept trying to attack me and I deflected them away and killed them. Suddenly, the remain wolves gather together and I saw them starting to merge. The Mega Timberwolf was now staring at me.

"My, you are a big one. You know what they say, the bigger they are . . . the bigger they explode!" I brought my hands to the front of me, and then to my side as I said these words, "Ka . . . me . . . ha . . . me . . . ha!" I sent the blue energy ball to the creature's head. It was engulfed in the beam and the beam continued going up into the sky. When I finished releasing my ki, the remains of the Mega Timberwolf body had a burn embers at the neck. It's body then crumbled back to forest debris. I then set the rest on fire for the fun of it. I flew out of the room and up to a tower. The rage and anger were still active within me so I went and fired energy shots at everything in that room. Soon, no walls or ceiling was left.

I suddenly saw a bright flash come from behind me and twisted around with the intent to attack it. It was Princess Celestia, Captain Shining Armor, and the bearer of the Elements of Harmony. An energy ball was in my hand, ready to fire "Leave, Now." I commanded.

"We cannot Swift Blaze. You need to calm down and come with us. Please let us help you with this. We are your friend and don't want to lose you." Twilight Sparkle said.

"You don't know nothing what I went through. None of you can comprehend what happened." I shouted.

"Then tells us. You cannot keep it buried within you. It is destroying yourself." Applejack said.

"No parent should have done this what he did to me." I said as I started to shed some tears.

"What did this human do darling?" Rarity asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to relive that memory again. I never wanted to remember that night."

Rainbow was looking me over and noticed my cutie mark was different. "Hey guys, Blaze's cutie mark look different. It is now just a black circle. How can somepony change their mark?" Rainbow said.

"He said it stood for balance. I think recalling that terrible event has got him unbalance and anger has taken control." Twilight said.

"So he is a danger to us and himself if he is not thinking straight." Shining Armor said.

"I am afraid so. Shining Armor, restrain Swift Blaze." Princess Celestia ordered.

All the girls gasp at the command and pleaded to the Princess to reconsider. Fluttershy was not in the argument the others were having. She started to walk towards me calmly. I saw this and moved my arm with the energy ball pointing it at her. Pinkie saw this and shouted, "Fluttershy, What Are You Thinking! GET AWAY!"

The others started to beg her to get back here. Shining Armor was about to use his magic to fire at me when the Princess put a wing on his shoulder and shook her head no. I then shouted at Fluttershy, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Fluttershy stopped where she was and closed her eyes. She then opened the up quickly and was starting to give me the STARE. It struck a nerve in me as I stumble back a bit. She then started to walk forward again. I continued to aim my arm at her. The others remained silent and pray I wasn't going to fire it. Fluttershy the started to speak to me softly, "It's ok Swift Blaze. You can calm down and relax. Nopony is going to hurt you. We want you to come back with us. Please come back to us."

It was like she was talking to my soul calming it down. My cutie mark started to change back. I was starting to tear up in the eyes. I then pointed the arm away from everypony and launched it into a nearby tree, catching it on fire. I then fell to my knees in front of Fluttershy, starting to cry. She started to hug me and said, "Shhh Shhh. It's ok. Let it all out. We are here for you."

The others joined in hugging me as I cried, even Shining Armor joined in the hug. When the crying started to end, they back away and I when to a cross leg sitting position. The other also sat around me. I looked at everyone of them and saw tears were in their eyes. _Man, I am really an idiot for running away from my memories._ I wiped my tears away and said, "I am sorry everypony for my outburst. This memory is the most dark and painful in my life."

"Are you ready to share it with us darling?" Rarity asked.

"I think I am. Just let me warn you, this is very dark and will probably make some of you sick that this happened. It is also why I don't drink Rainbow Dash. Are you all ready to listen?"

They all nodded and stayed quiet as I told my tale.

"As you know, alcohol is a good way to relax and loosen up after a hard day of work. It is also there for the celebrations. Back on my planet, it was used for another reason on top of those. And that was when humans were depressed. They drink because they were sad about something and the drinking sometimes made it worse. I had to live through one of these."

All the ponies started to feel sad for me. Rainbow had it worst as she was trying to make me drink alcohol that night. "I am sorry for pushing you to drink Blaze. I had no idea." Rainbow said.

"It's ok Rainbow, you could have never known. At that time I had completely forgotten the reason as this happened over 20 years ago. I also don't blame you Rarity and Fluttershy for bringing up the memory." The three nodded accepting I forgave them. "This was back when I was 6 years old, just a little innocent child. I was playing with my toys in my room when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I was a curious kid at the time and left my room to see what it was. In the living room, my Mom was sitting on the couch with her hands on her face, crying and bleeding. My father was standing there, holding a broken bottle of alcohol by the neck. I asked what happened and why Mom was crying. My father was really drunk and angry and was ordering me to my room. I did not like the tone so I started to cry. He then grabbed me with his free hand, spun me around, and then slashed my back with the bottle several times."

All the ponies gaps at this and Shining Armor turned away towards the edge and blew chunks.

"As I said, it wasn't pretty and something no parent should do to a child. I was crying out in pain now. My Mom saw this and mother instinct took over. She pushed him out of the way into the coffee table, picked me up, grabbed the car keys, and left the house. She took me to the hospital as I was bleeding pretty good and in lots of pain. Once there, I was taken to the emergency room so they could save my life. I was put under so I could no longer feel the pain while they went to work. When I woke up, I know now it was a few days later, I looked around and saw my Mom was by my bed with bandages on her head and face. She was happy I woke up. I tried to sit up, but the pain was intense. She told me not to get up as some of the cuts hit my spine. I could still move my arms, but my legs I could not move at the moment. I still had feeling in them so that was a good sign that I had a chance to walk again. My father was arrested and charged with assault and attempted murder. He was found guilty by the weapon in his hand, the injuries to my Mom and me, and my Mom's testimony. He was sentenced 25 to life with no chance of early parole."

They are all happy to hear that he was found guilty and that I survived.

"I spent the next two years in the hospital regaining control of my legs and building my strength back up. I had nightmares of that night while in the hospital for the first year. I would wake up with a scream and start to cry myself back to sleep. Once I was out, we left the state so we don't have to be anywhere near my father again. I joined several martial art classes because I never wanted to be defenceless again. I trained hard, kept my studies up in school and vow to never be like my father."

"Thank you for sharing that Swift Blaze. You were correct that is a very dark point in your life. How do you feel now that you have shared it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I feel a great burden has left my heart and mind. I feel, at peace."

"That is good to hear. I hope you never have to act that way again."

"Don't jinx me Princess. Saying stuff like that normally means trouble will come."

All the ponies started to laugh and I joined in. But the Princess and I know that I have seen future events and will keep an eye out for them. We all stood up and when I did, I actually flew up pretty high.

"What was that Blaze?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The only thing I can think of is because I just rid of the emotional baggage that has been weighing me down for the past 20 years and never notice it was there. I feel lighter and stronger."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Twilight asked.

"I have actually seen that kind of training from the show where I got my ki power from. At different points in their training, the Z-fighters would wear weighted down clothing or train in a room where they can change the gravity pull to strengthen their muscles and ki. The way I feel right now is my body is so light, I must have been training under 10G. That is ten times the normal pull of gravity."

"That is what I need to increase my training!" Rainbow Dash said in an excited voice.

"That will help you, but you need to work into each weight level until it feels natural to how you feel now. If you do too much weight, you can injure yourself badly."

Rainbow nodded with a big grin still on her face. I turned to everypony else. "Now then shall we get back? I am starving after dealing with no lunch, the emotional baggage, and killing over 30 Timberwolves."

"YOU KILLED THIRTY TIMBERWOLVES!" they all shouted.

"It was that or they eat me. I did not want to be eaten. I took you found me from my ki blast. Why did you think I was firing them off?"

"Where are their bodies?" Fluttershy asked while the scared look was back on her face.

_I don't get how she is afraid of almost everything and then be brave enough to walk up to me with an energy ball in hand and give me that dreadful STARE. I never want to experience that again._ "I am sorry for killing them Fluttershy. I tried to get them to leave me alone so they wouldn't get hurt. There bodies are in that fire down there in the great hall ruins." I said while pointing.

They all looked and saw the remains of embers in a big pile down there. "You don't need to be sorry Blaze. Timberwolves have never been nice to any pony. I am just glad you were not injured." Fluttershy said. The others nodded.

"Seeing Princess Celestia and Shining Armor are going back to Canterlot, how about I carry any pony who wants it back to Ponyville via flight, even you Rainbow Dash so you can feel Mach 2 or higher." I said.

"I actually think teleporting will be safer instead of flying." Twilight said.

"Ok, my teleport method or yours Twilight?"

"Has your chakra built up enough to take us all?"

"It has and I think I can get everypony without holding onto each other."

"When did you think of that?"

"Just now. Need to think of the area around me and what I want to teleport to bring with me. Before, it was anything I was in contact with. Goodbye Princess Celestia. See you next month Shining Armor. I expect you are not going to hold back because of this sob story you heard."

"I am actually going to push you harder than any recruit I have ever trained." Shining Armor said.

"Bring it." I replied.

Princess Celestia used her magic and she and Shining Armor vanished in a bright light.

"You girls ready to travel on Blaze's Teleport Jutsu?" I asked. The girls giggled and nodded. I am glad everypony is happy again. I gather my chakra and teleport everypony back to Ponyville.


	17. Chapter 17: PRANK WARS!

Chapter 17: PRANK WARS!

I teleported everypony to the town square and they all quickly looked themselves over to make sure nothing was missing. "Are we ready to get some grub?" I asked.

"Heck yea!" Rainbow Dash said. The others nodded as well.

We made our way to the dinner. This time, the ponies inside continue to talk and eat. _Guess they are getting used to me. _The waitress got us the same table as last time, seeing it is the only one that can hold all of us. We placed our drink and food orders and the waitress left to get them going. They all turned their heads toward me, waiting for something. I looked at them with a confused look and said, "Ok, now what is going on?"

"Mind telling us about that Wood Style Jutsu you did?" Twilight asked.

_Of course, they are probably going to ask me about everyone I am going to learn and show._ "That is one of the combination jutsu styles I am able to learn. It is a combo of Earth and Wind style. They are very difficult to learn and takes more chakra energy to use."

"So you can make and wood object sprout from the ground?" Applejack asked.

"Not just from the ground. I can have it also come out of certain stones and of course other objects made out of wood."

"That is where that new door at Sugarcube Corner came from! You popped a new one from the frame. I was trying to figure out how to explain to the Cakes why the front door was busted." Pinkie said.

"How did the door get busted in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"Ditzy had one of mad muffin cravings when she smelled the muffins Blaze ordered for breakfast."

"I am surprised you were still able to do the jutsu after she crashed into you." Rainbow said.

"She didn't crash into me or my food." I said.

"How was that possible? When she is like that, even I get hit by her."

"My reaction timing and instincts give me the quick reflexes to dodge the hit."

Rainbow decided to test it. As I was explaining what I did to dodge the hit, she tore a tiny piece off her paper napkin with her mouth, grabbed the straw from her drink, and launched a spit wad straight at my forehead. I saw the wad coming in my peripheral vision. I continue the explanation as I snag the wad in mid air and launched it back at Rainbow. It hit her in between the eyes. The others were surprised of the prank Rainbow tried to pull. Then started to laugh about how it got backfire on her.

"You satisfied with my reflexes now Rainbow Dash?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She wiped the wad off her face and said, "Well, I expected you to dodge it. I did not think you would send it back at me. That was impressive. Don't think I will let you get away from sending a prank back to me."

"We shall see if you can prank me." _This will definitely get her in the mood to pull pranks tomorrow. It will be good training for me to keep myself aware of my surroundings._

Our food arrived and I had ordered several things as I was starving. They all chatted about different things and I just listened and ate. When the meal was done. The mane 6 was definitely surprised I ate all what I ordered.

"How in tarnation were you able to eat all that? I have never seen a pony eat that much, even at an eating contest." Applejack said.

"I agree. Don't get angry, but I think it is uncouth how you can eat so much." Rarity said.

"I pretty much drained my chakra today and took a good chunk of ki on those Timberwolves. The food will replenish my energy and strength. I can't really think straight on an empty stomach." I said as I picked my teeth with a toothpick.

We all paid for our own meals this time, I paid the most seeing I ordered the most. _Can't wait to get my house done. Then I can have home cooked meals and MEAT._ We walked through the town under the starry sky. The others were discussing what they were going to be doing tomorrow. I saw Rainbow whispering into Pinkie Pie's ear and a very happy smile was forming on her face. Then Rarity asked me a question, "So where are you going to be sleeping tonight Blaze?"

"Are you offering me to come and spend the night at your place?" I replied back.

Rarity started to blush and then regain her composure. "I was only asking has I have been working on your two tux for the Gala and need to see how they fit on both forms of you."

"I think that would be a great idea. Then after I can get with Applejack and get some furniture and paint for my house."

So everypony headed to their homes and I followed Rarity to hers. We we got inside. Rarity said in a quiet voice, "I am afraid you have to sleep down here on the couch. My spare bedroom currently has my little sister in there and she is asleep at the moment."

"Have you told her about me?" I asked.

"I am afraid not. She arrived just after I was done with a spa and I told her I will be home late because a friend needed help."

_I feel another time I am going to explain me being a human in my future._ "Then I better change into my pony form so she won't scream monster." I joked.

"That might be for the best. I shall go and get you a blanket."

"You can leave it on the couch as I am going to do some meditation for a while."

"Very well. Good night Blaze."

"Good night Rarity. Oh mind telling me where the bathroom is? I would like to freshen up first."

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

Rarity went into the back of her shop to get the blanket. I headed upstairs, quietly, and enter the bathroom. Once cleaned up and the business was taken care of, I head back downstairs. I transformed into my pony form and went into my meditative state.

Standing in the middle of a field, in my human form I started to think of the next style I should try and learn. _Let's see, the other three basic elements are water, fire, and lightning. Each of them has its plus and minus of why I should expect when training with them. Screw it, I will stay in the order of the chart. _I imagine the Ninjutsu computer and pulled up the chart. It showed the next one in clockwise pattern was water. So I pulled up those scrolls and began creating clones to start practicing that element. After several hours of training, I was getting pretty good at it. I exited the state when I felt I did enough for the night. I pulled the blanket at the foot of the couch with my mouth and covered myself as I lay down to go to sleep.

The next morning I actually did not get up at my normal time. I was awaken by a loud scream.

"RARITY! THERE IS A BURGLAR SLEEPING DOWNSTAIRS!" a little filly voice screamed.

I woke up and fell off the couch, getting caught in the blanket. I then felt a little body jump onto me as I tried to get out. "What is going on? Get off before you get hurt little filly." I said.

"You are not going anywhere. The guards are going to take you to the dungeon." The little filly said.

"Sweetie Belle! What are you doing?"Rarity said from the top of the stairs.

"I got a burglar sleeping on the couch! Go and get the guards!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Oh! No no no no, he is not a burglar. He is a guest and a friend." Rarity said as she came quickly down the stairs

"You are not a burglar?" She asked me.

"No I am not. A burglar would not break into a house just to sleep on a couch. Can you please get off me now?" I said.

She quickly hopped off and said, "I am sorry mister for thinking you were a burglar."

"It is alright. I would have probably acted the same way at your age." I got out of the blanket and stood up on my hooves. "Let's forget about this incident and start all over. Hello there. My name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze."

"My name is Sweetie Belle and Rarity is my big sister. Can I ask you why you were sleeping on the couch?"

"Well, my house is currently being built so your sister has offered me to crash here last night."

"I have not seen any construction going on in Ponyville. Where is your house?" Sweetie asked.

"It is just outside town. Should be done by tomorrow."

"I have never seen a house built by ponies so fast! There must be lots of ponies working on it."

_Here we go with the human explanation._ "Well I am the one that did most of it yesterday. I am not an actual pony. I have already explained this to your sister, her friends, and several others, including the Princesses."

"Then what are you? To me, you do look like a pony."

"My species is called human and I have these abilities that allow me to do things similar to magic. I am going to do one right now to return to my original body. Please don't scream or freak out."

Sweetie Belle had a confused, scared look on her face. She went and stood by Rarity and waited.

"It is all right Sweetie Belle. It might look scary when you first see his human form, but he is very friendly and those abilities are dazzling." Rarity said.

This puts a smile to Sweetie's face as she waited for me to change. I released my Shadow Transform Jutsu and my human form appeared out of the puff of smoke.

I could see Sweetie Belle was about to scream, but she stopped herself by placing a hoof in her mouth. She took it out and said, "You are definitely a creature I have never seen before. Where are you from and how did you do that magic?"

So I went on explaining about me, my planet, having no magic, and how I can do things similar to magic with chakra. She was really focused on listening. Rarity had gone to the kitchen to get some breakfast for us. Once i finished telling my story, Sweetie asked me, "So you are still learning these jutsu things and do it all within your mind?"

"Yep, even though the scrolls are in my head, I have to read them and practice the moves."

"That is amazing! You also said you can fly with another source called ki. Can you show me?"

"Sure." I gather the same amount of ki to make me hover off the ground. When I forced it down, I flew and hit my head against the ceiling. I quickly landed back on my feet and started to rub the back of my head where it hit the ceiling. Rarity came rushing in from the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry about that. Sweetie Belle wanted to see me fly. So I gathered what I normally put out to hover. Instead oh hovering, I flew into the ceiling. Guess I need to readjust my control seeing I feel lighter after losing that emotional baggage last night."I said.

"What is emotional baggage and why did you lose it." Sweetie Belle asked.

_Oh this is going to be a fun one to explain to a child._ I got down to one knee, so I am at her eye level. "You see, it was a repressed memory from my childhood. I have totally forgotten about it till it resurfaced itself yesterday. Your sister and her friends helped me take care of the feelings that memory brought back and take away the strain those memories were having on my body."

"What was the memory?"

"Let's just say some bad event that affected me in a bad way. I won't go into details as this world is too peaceful to know about it. So, Rarity, is breakfast is ready?" I said trying to change the subject.

"It is ready. Go and eat up." Sweetie Belle quickly went into the kitchen to start eating. I stood up and started to make my way there. Rarity stopped me for a sec and usher me to get closer. I did and she whispered, "Nice job explaining that and not telling her the actual event. I was afraid if she was told about that thing that happened to you, she would get nightmares."

"You and the others are going to be the only ones that will know about that part of my past. It is too dark for any other pony to know about." I whisper back.

Rarity smiled and headed into the kitchen. I followed her in and saw what she made, waffles. I sat down at the table and grabbed a normal serving of the waffles and applied butter and syrup to them. Again I was amazed at how everything is fresh and does not have any of the preservatives or chemicals that were put into our food.

We finished the breakfast and I took care of the clean up. Rarity started to get ready for me to try on my tux for both my forms. Sweetie went off somewhere and I don't know where. I entered Rarity's workshop and I saw both of my tuxedoes. They looked amazing. They are the standard design for a tux, but Rarity had a red vest on the inside of the jacket and a bola tie with my cutie mark on it. The human had pants and the pony didn't. _Typical pony design._ "Rarity, these are just amazing! You have really outdone yourself." I said.

"Why thank you Blaze. Let's get them fitted for you to make sure everything will look good on you." Rarity said.

"Ok, do you have a changing room I can change in for the human one?"

"Yep, that door to your right is the changing room for those ponies who are shy."

I grabbed the hanger of the human tux and entered the room. I took off my gi and put the tuxedo on. I stroked my hair back to go for the bond look. I stepped out and stood for Rarity to see. I then said in a James Bond accent, "The name's Blaze. Swift Blaze. I shall take my drink shaken, not stirred."

This almost causes Rarity to faint as how I looked and acted. "Oh my, Misour Blaze, don't you look dazzling tonight. Would you mind standing on this platform so I can make adjustments?"

"Of course Lady Rarity."

Rarity giggled when I called her that. I got on the platform and stood still as she used her magic to make adjustments to the tux. Once she was done, she ushers me to get the tux off and go into my pony form. I went back into the changing room and took the tux off and put it neatly back on the hanger. I put my gi back on and then did the Shadow Transform Jutsu. I walked out with the human tux laying on my back.

"Ok Rarity, ready to try on the next one."

She used her magic to pick up the human tux and then used it to swap my pony gi clothing with the pony tuxedo. I looked at myself in the mirror and I would say I look like a rich pony now.

"Rarity, you still amaze me of what you can do to change how a pony looks. If I wanted to, I could act like one of those fancy ponies in Canterlot and I would probably fool them."

"It is true that clothes make the pony look more sophisticated. They will however not change their personality. I am glad you allowed me to make these for you."

"Well I did not want to dress as an idiot when I escort my friends to the Gala. I will be on my best behavor while there. If anything bad happens, you know I will do everything I can to fix the problem."

"Of course I know you will. Nothing bad ever happens at the Gala from what I hear. Now get up on the platform so I can adjust the tux."

I do so and let her make the adjustments where they were needed. Once she was done, Rarity used her magic to put my gi back on. O got off the platform and changed back to my human form.

"Rarity I have a question you might be able to answer."

"What is it Blaze?"

"Is there a spell to change the weight of an object, like clothing, to make them lighter or heavier?"

"I believe there is. Twilight might know the spell you are looking for. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I lost that emotional weight I have been carrying around. I said I feel lighter than ever. This morning when I tried to show your sister my flying skill, my normal energy output of ki sent me flying into your ceiling instead of hovering. Do you have some bands that can go around my wrist and ankles. If Twilight does know of a spell, I will ask her to increase the weight on my gi and those bands so I can continue my training."

"All I have are hoof bands, but they are stretchable so they should fit where you want them to."

"Cool, I will take eight then. Four are for my human form and the others are for my pony form. How much is that plus the two tuxedoes?"

"Let's see, 16 bits for the hoof bands and 200 for two customed tuxedoes."

I reached into the money pouch tied to my waist and pulled out 250 bits. " Here you are plus a tip."

"Blaze you don't have to leave me a tip. I enjoy doing the work."

"I insist. Well I am off to get with Applejack to get some furniture. See you later Rarity."

I left the boutique and made my way to Applejack's farm. As I rounded a turn to see the farm, I saw the apple were different colors and patterns. _Ah, so this episode has started._ I went and hid in the forest as I heard a couple ponies giggling away coming up the road from Applejack's fast. I saw Pinkie and Rainbow running by. Once the area was clear, I quickly made my way to the farm to help Applejack with her new issue. I saw her sitting and doing a small chuckle, then looked up to see all the apples in the nearby trees painted.

"Hey Applejack, what is with all the new apples?" I asked.

"Pinkie and Rainbow pulled a prank on me and painted all these apples with water based paint. I did get a good laugh, but now I realize I have to wash all these apples to get the paint off and that is going to take time." Applejack said.

"What would you say I get you a rain cloud and have it go over all these trees with the painted apples?"

"That will be impressive, except you are not a Pegasus and there is no cloud in the sky. Where in tarnation are you going to get one."

"I can make a rain cloud from that barrel of water and manipulate it over the trees."

"I take you have learned a new element. I would appreciate your help if you are able to."

"I will get right on it and then we can go and buy the furniture for my place."

Applejack nodded and stood back as I walked up to the full barrel of water. I did the hand signs and said, "Water Style! Rain Cloud Formation Jutsu!" A dark rain cloud started to appear over the barrel. Once it was a good size, I stopped applying the jutsu.

"That was amazing there Blaze. Now how are you going to manoeuvre the cloud over the trees and make it rain?" Applejack asked.

"I am going to fly and squeeze the cloud out like a sponge over the trees."

This time I slowly brought my ki out till I started to float and rise to where the cloud was waiting. I channel chakra to my hand to grab hold of the cloud. Once I had it, I flew around and spread the rain over the painted apples in the trees till all the paint washed away. When that was done, I punched what remains of the cloud to dissipate it.

"Thank you for helping with that sugarcube. Let's head into town and do some shopping."

"Sure thing. I am going in my pony form so I can test a theory that has been on the back of my mind."

"Ok Blaze, I will wait by the entrance when you are ready." Applejack said and began to walk in that direction.

I transformed to pony form. I channeled my ki to barely hover off the ground and pretended to walk as I flew. I 'walked' up to Applejack and said, "Let's get going."

"Ok. So what were you thinking of trying out?"

"I will explain later or when you notice."

Applejack looked me over to see what I could have changed and did not notice anything odd. We started to head towards Ponyville. We rounded a corner and I saw further down the road, there was a big patch of leaves in a circle. I looked and listened for anypony that might be hiding in the forest. I heard a faint sound of a giggle. _Nice try you two. Let's see what you think of this._ I moved closer to Applejack and whispered into her ear, "Applejack, act naturally for the next few minutes as I tell you something. Up ahead, I think Pinkie and Rainbow Dash has set a prank trap for me in the middle of the road. Please walk along the edge of the road and act like to don't notice it."

Applejack nodded and started to make her way to the edge. I continued to slightly hover off the ground and moved my hooves like I was walking. We got to the trap and I just continued walking right over it. As we continued to walk, there was a sudden scream from behind. Applejack and I turned our heads around and saw Pinkie had a rope tied to one of her hoofs and was hanging upside down from a tree limb by it. Rainbow was trying to help her down. We both started to laugh and continued into town.

"Ok Blaze, how did you not set that trap off when you walked over it?" Applejack asked.

"Who says I am walking?" I replied.

"You look like you are."

"I am actually hovering and pretending to walk."

"That explains why I was not hearing your hooves hitting the ground. I thought you put on some silent horseshoes or something like that."

"Nope. Just barely hovering off the ground."

I suddenly heard something fast was coming up from behind. Rainbow was speeding towards me like she wanted answers to that backfire. _Let's see how fast I really am._ She continued to get closer and I acted like I have not noticed her coming. She was probably a foot away when I made my move. Going as fast as possible, I noticed everything was starting to move in slow motion. I quickly dodge out of her path as she flew by thinking she got me by how her face looked. Once by, I went back to where I was acting like nothing happened.

Rainbow soon realize she did not have me. She looked behind and saw I did not move. She looked forward just in time as she crashed into a pile of bundled hay. Applejack and I ran up to her to see if she was ok.

"You ok there, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shook the dazed look she had on her face off. "Yea, I'm fine. Care to explain yourself Blaze?" Rainbow said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Explain how you avoid that trap prank Pinkie and I set for you. Then how I missed grabbing you just a few seconds ago."

"That trap in the forest was for me?" I said acting all innocent.

"YES IT WAS! I was trying to get you back for backfiring that spit wad last night! That trap was a hair trigger so a slight touch with your hoof would have set it off. How Did you escape it when you walked right over it!" Rainbow shouted.

"Here is my secret." I got close to her ear. "I was not walking, I was flying just above the ground." I quickly backed away before she responded.

"WHAT? How can you be barely off the ground when you were clearly walking."

"I concentrated on my ki control and pretended I was walking. Plus the fact I saw the trap when it came into view. The pranker just got pranked." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Ok, then how did I miss grabbing you when you did not move?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I heard you coming at a fast speed so I tested to see how fast I could move. Turns out fast enough for you to not notice."

"Then prove it. There is a guard post with a guard on the north side of town. I want you to take his helmet and place it on top of the flag pole by the school house. Then come back here. I will give you three seconds to do it."

"A good prank to pull, ok."

"Ready . . . set . . . GO! . . . One,"

"Done."

"How are you done? You have not moved." Applejack said.

"Take a look at the flag pole."

They both turned their head towards it and sure enough, there was a royal guard helmet on top of the pole. Soon they heard a pony shout, "Who Took My Helmet!"

We all started laughing. Once that was done and everypony calmed back down, I said to Rainbow, "Thank you for the awareness training I need that to test how my abilities have improved."

"So you are not mad at me for trying to prank you?" Rainbow said.

"Of course not, I am just a little tougher to pull one off one as I have pretty much done them all in my teenage years and know what to look for."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Well, don't expect me on giving up on pranking you. I shall leave you alone for now as I have some weather duties to take care of." She flew off as fast as ever.

"Whoo-whee, you were not kidding when you said you feel lighter after releasing that emotional memory." Applejack said.

"The down side is I need weighted clothes if I want to continue my training. I won't feel the burn as my body has been used to that weight feeling. Yes I still weigh the same, but I don't feel the same. I am happy I did get rid of it, just now I need physical weight to continue my training."

"So ya going to do that type of training from that show of yours?"

"Yep, I am going to see Twilight to see if she has a spell so I don't actually have to wear weights."

"First, let's get you the furniture to finish your house."


	18. Chapter 18: EM,PE

Chapter 18: Extreme Makeover, Ponyville Edition

We finally made it to the furniture store and entered. I saw they pretty much had one style and came in different colors. We started to look around when a brown Unicorn stallion with black mane came from the back of the store.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to Furniture 'R' Us. What can I get you happy couple." The store clerk pony said.

"Woah woah woah! We are not a couple. Applejack is a friend helping me pick out furniture for my new place." I quickly said.

"What he said." Applejack added.

"Sorry about that. Normally it is a single pony or a couple that comes into my store. So what furniture are you looking to get?" The store clerk pony said.

"Well pretty much everything seeing it is a brand new house." I said

"Fabulous! I was not aware a new house was being built or I would have stopped by sooner to offer my service to design your home. How many more months before you expect to move in?"

"It should be done by tomorrow. That is why I am shopping for the items to furnish it now."

"That Fast! I must say you must have some fast and strong working ponies to get a house built that quickly and without me hearing about it."

Applejack snicker a little bit knowing how the house was built by me via wood jutsu. "You can say that. By the way, my name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze. We shall take a look around to see what you have."

"By all means. My name is Home Design and you can call me Homie. Just come and get me if you have any questions."

"We will, thank you Mr. Design." He nodded and headed back into the back room with a slight skip in his walk. _Ok, am I the only pony with gaydar and was having it spiked being near him?_

Applejack and I walked through and pointed out chairs, tables, couch, appliances, and pretty much everything else that will be needed in a new home. When we got to the bed, I saw they only had them in pony size. I called for Mr. Design to come and answer a question for me. He shows up quickly and says, " So what do you have a question on?"

"Well, do you have beds in a bigger size? I like to sleep in a big bed." I asked.

I could see in his eyes as he looked me over. "I can take a guess why. It will have to be custom made and I can have that done by next week."

"Do you have at least the mattress and sheets to fit it? I can make the frame for it myself If I have to."

"Yes we do have those in stock out back. You really want to move into your house tomorrow then I take it?"

_Get your head out of the gutter! I don't swing that way!_ "It is nothing for what you are thinking of. Just want to live in a place that I can call home since I got here just over a week ago."

"Well welcome to Ponyville. You mind if I ask where you came from?"

"You would not believe me even if I told you. Shall we continue with the rest of the items I am thinking of getting?"

"Right away sir!"

So we spent the next half hour going over all the items and he noted them down on an order pad with his magic. Once all the items were on the pad, Home Design went behind the counter to total the order up.

"Let's see, the grand total, with expedited delivery fee, comes to 5,500 bits." Home Design said.

"How much did you charge for the expedite delivery fee?" I asked.

"That was 2,500 bits for that. I would have to reschedule all my planned deliveries tomorrow if he wants his then."

"That is a might steep for it. How long would a normal delivery take and how much would it cost?" Applejack asked.

"Normal delivery, I would charge 500 bits and the earliest I could deliver it is in a couple weeks." Home Design said.

"How about no delivery and I will pick them up to bring to my place." I said.

"That would take you over a day to do with many loads. I know you are an Earth pony, but no pony is that strong to do it alone. I have a crew of six to make the deliveries for me."

"I have my ways of doing things you won't quite grasp at the moment."

"If you say so, the new total with you picking them up is 3,000 bits."

"That is still rather high, how about we make a deal to take 1,000 off the price. You said you have seen plenty of ponies come and go. I will show you three things I can do that you probably have never seen. If you get speechless, faint, or scream, you will take that amount off. If you don't do any of them, you may charge me another 1,000 bits. Do we have a deal?"

Home Design was thinking it over in his head. I knew he would not pass up a chance to make another 1,000 bits. "Alright, you have a deal. So what are these three things?"

"For the first one, how about seeing an Earth pony fly without magic or mechanical means?"

"It is true, I have not seen that. So let's see if you can do it Blaze?"

I channel my ki and began to hover in the air. Home Design's eyes went wide open. _Good, I got his attention. Now for trick number two._ "Now I will make glowing orbs appear at the end of my hooves." I channel the energy to make them appear, but make them very weak so they will not explode. I started to juggle with them.

Home Design now has his mouth wide open. "The only thing I can think this is possible is that you are some hornless Unicorn. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Nope, this body is an Earth pony, but it is not my original body. This leads to the final thing to show."

"What do you mean that is not your original body? What are you then?"

I absorb the energy balls back in and flew back to the ground. I then released my shadow transform and returned to my human body. "Say hello to a human!" I said as I appeared out of the puff of smoke.

Home Design started to babble something, then did a girly scream, and fell over and fainted. Applejack started to laugh out loud and said, " Boy Blaze, you sure do have an interesting effect on meeting new ponies."

"I can't help how they react to me. They either do this, attack me, or sometimes ask me lots of questions." I said.

We waited in a set of chairs nearby for Home Design to wake up. It took a good 15 minutes for him to do so. He got back to his hooves and said, "I guess the bill is now 2,000 bits."

"Thank you for holding up to the deal." I dug into the pouch and pulled out the proper amount of coins and placed them on the counter. "I will come by tomorrow to pick them up and I will show you another trick of how I am going to carry everything."

Applejack and I waved goodbye and left the store. Applejack said she had to head back to the farm to see how the new workers are doing with Big Mac in charge. I told her good luck and she left. _Guess I should go to Twilight's now to get that weight spell cast on to these clothing._ I walked through town and made it to the library. I entered and saw Twilight and Spike were working on something.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Spike. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hi Blaze. Just cleaning up an experiment that I could not write the results down due to a couple ponies switching my ink with invisible ink." Twilight said.

"I just got rid of my hiccups that Pinkie and Rainbow caused me to get." Spike said.

"Yea, they seem to be in a pranking mood today. Might be because I backfire the one Rainbow did last night." I said.

"That was amazing how you were able to grab that wad and launch that back at her. I would like to get a reading how fast you are able to go." Twilight said.

"That is why I came to see you. It seems that losing that emotional weight has caused me to go faster than I like. I need that weight back if I want to continue my training. I am too light and won't feel the burn from my morning routines. Do you have a spell that can be applied to clothing to make them weigh more?"

"Give me a moment to scan my books. I do recall of a spell." Twilight used her magic and caused the books on her shelves to levitate and get in a line to go past her. After a few minutes, she found the book and released her hold on the ones causing them to fall to the ground.

"Twilight, should you use your magic to put those back where they came from?"

"Sorry about that. It is a bad habit of mine when I am doing research. Spike doesn't mind it though. It is good for him to keep his skills up to keep the place clean and organize."

"But it's also good for you to pick up after yourself so you won't be a burden on him. He might be able to get more things done if he did not have to pick up these books off the ground after these massive book looking."

"You are correct Blaze. Give me a few minutes to get these back where they belong."

"How about I take care of it so I can show you why I need these weights."

"That will be impressive, but do you know how to organize a library?"

"I use to help out in a library during high school. I manage to pick up how the Dewey Decimal System worked and made quick work on returning books to where they belong."

"That would be great. Just let me get a watch so I can time you. It normally takes me 3 minutes to put this many books back. Let me know when you are ready." Twilight said as she grabbed a stopwatch from a drawer and handed it to Spike.

"Just let me stretch for a sec and if you could please stand in the middle so I don't run into you."

I stretched out my arms and legs to get them ready. I gave a nod to Twilight to say I was ready. She and Spike went to the center of the room to stand clear. She said go and I move as fast and safe I wanted to go inside a room. I was a blur in their eyes as I was making a small rotating wind in the room. I was picking up one book at a time and placing it on the shelf I belongs. I was done in just under a minute.

"That was amazing! You got that done in under a minute." Spike said as he held the watch out for everypony to see.

"I was not going at max speed as I did not want to destroy your place." I said.

"I appreciate that. You are right you need this spell so you don't overdo what you are doing." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight. Let's apply the spell to the hoof bands here and to the top of my gi." I placed the bands on the floor and removed the top and placed it next to them. "Let's start with 10 lbs on the bands and 50 lbs on the top gi."

Twilight activated her magic and began to cast the spell onto the articles of clothing. Once the spell was cast. I picked them up and put them on. _I do feel a little heavier, but still lighter than where I was._

"How does that feel Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"They do feel heavier, but I don't feel at the weight I was with the emotional weight I use to have. Can you double the weight of them?"

"That is the beauty of this spell. The owner can do it themselves by calling out the name of the clothing and what weight to change it to. No need for a Unicorn to cast the spell again."

"That is awesome! I can increase the weight as I continue my training. Let's try it out. Change all bands weight to 20 lbs each and change top gi to 100 lbs." The clothing started to glow by themselves and I can feel their weight increasing. _This is amazing. I now have my own personal weight training system like Goku had on his way to Namek. I actually feel like my normal weight now. Amazing that emotional baggage was so heavy and increased my training thus far._

"So how does that weight feel Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"Like I am back to my normal weight. Let me get my other clothing so you can cast the spell on them too." I quickly summoned my backpack to me and pulled out all the tops of the gi and set them out.

"I will just apply the spell to them and they will still weigh the same as they are now."

"Sounds like a plan. Once done, mind if I use your bathroom and changed my clothes. These are getting a little smelly."

She nodded and once again cast the magic onto these clothing. As she does so I changed to my pony form. Twilight realize what I was going to ask and already started to continue the cast to include the gi and hoof bands on me. Once she was done. I transformed back and picked up the green with black trim gi and made my way to the bathroom. I changed the top part of my gi back to the normal weight before removing it. I changed into the clean gi and had the top change to weigh back to 200 lbs.

I headed back downstairs where Twilight was putting away the book that had this spell. "Thanks again Twilight for helping me with this. It will come in handy."

"Not a problem Blaze. Just be on a lookout for those pranksters as I am sure they will try something on you." Twilight said.

"They already tried, twice."

"What prank did they do?" Spike asked.

I began to tell them about the morning events and how everything they tried backfired on them. Both Spike and Twilight started to laugh and I joined them. Once the laughing was done, I packed the clothing back into the backpack and left and headed to my home.

I arrived to the open frame house with the finish wiring and plumbing. There was a note nailed to the front entrance. I pulled it off and it reads,

_Dear Swift Blaze._

_Your house has been fully wired and plumbed to the main lines. Enjoy your new house. We shall be by in the morning with the bill._

_Sincerely,_

_Sparky and Mario_

_Well they did a nice job for a rush job. Hope they don't charge too much._ I entered the house and made my way to the master bedroom. I set my backpack down and looked around. _Guess I should cover these walls._ I went outside and saw the expose pit I made earlier was still there. I performed the Earth Jutsu to fill it in. I turned around to face my house to began work on the outer walls. I decided to go with stone walls as they will add a nice look to the house, plus it is free. I performed the Earth Style, Stone Wall Jutsu and stone walls started to come out of the ground on all sided of the house. I reverse it where the outer doors and windows are. _Forgot to get glass windows. Maybe there is a jutsu that will allow me to do it. I will scan for it tonight._ I walked up to the front door opening and made a nice door come out of the stone and connect to the inner wooden frame. I headed to the back and made another one for back there.

I went into each room and had a wooden walls come out of the wall frame and ceiling frame. Had to do wooden walls as I don't know if they had the same products we have here to cover our walls. I made sure to leave openings for the outlets, switches, windows, and doorways. When I entered the kitchen, this one was going to take longer as I also had to make cabinets. I went with a sliding door design as I did not have the hardware to make the doors swing open. _It was kind of Mario to put a makeshift sink stand so everything is already in place._ I continued working the jutsu till all the cabinets were in place. The top was a butcher block style as I could not get any stone to come out of a wood surface.

I went to the master bathroom and saw they installed a full shower for my human height and toilet. I just had to cover the walls where the shower was not at and the cabinet for the sink. I chose a nice maple top. I repeated the style for the other bathroom. Once all the walls and ceilings were covered, the last thing was the floor, I went with oak flooring style and cast the jutsu to get them to grow from the nearby wood surfaces.

This pretty much wiped out most of my chakra. I went to my backpack and dug out an MRE to have tonight as I was exhausted from finishing the house. Looking over the house I ate. I realize I need primer and paint to make these walls better. _Mental note, get primer and paint for the walls._ It is a liquid after all. Once done, I saw the sun was setting and decide to enter meditation to do some more learning.

Inside my mind I went over the list of the things I am going to need to learn for tomorrow. _Let's see, sealing jutsu to seal the items I bought into a scroll, what jutsu elements I needed to make glass, and probably another full element style of practicing._ I went to work on learning these and realize I will have to do a custom of earth and fire style in order to make the glass. I went through the night in my head with multiples of me.

I snap out of the meditation of when I would normally wake up. Looking around, I saw the sun was starting to peak out. _Guess I should get back to my morning exercises._ I exited my house and went for a jog to the town square and back. When I got back, I increase the weight of the clothing by 10 lbs and began to do stretches and fighting styles. I did this for 2 hours till my stomach started to growl at me. _Man you get hungry quickly._ I reset my clothing back to where it once was so I still feel at my normal weight. I headed to Ponyville to get some breakfast at Sugarcube Corner.

I enter the pastry store and got in the line that was there. Mrs. Cake was taking the orders and Mr. Cake was getting the items together that the pony ordered. I could hear Pinkie was humming from the kitchen as she worked. When it was my turn, Mrs. Cake gave me a big smile when she saw me.

"Good Morning Blaze. That recipe you gave has been selling well. We are having a slight issue keeping up with the demand. I wonder if you know any more goodies?" Mrs. Cake said.

"I do, but we can discuss that for when you are not so busy. I would like to order a dozen fresh doughnuts to go." I said.

"Right away dear and it will be on the house."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind sharing recipes from my world for no charge."

"But we insist. I have never seen ponies so happy when they bite into that chocolate creation you called Devil's Chocolate Drops. We renamed to Blaze's Chocolate Drops in honour for you." Mr. Cake said as he passed me a box with my order.

"I am glad ponies like them. I shall see you later." I said as I exited their establishment.

I head back home to wait for Sparky and Mario to come and see me with their bill. As I approach my home, I saw Sparky and Mario looking over the finished outside of the house. I could see from their faces they were impressed with how quickly I put the exterior up. Mario first saw me coming up the road.

"Morning Swift Blaze. That ability of yours does some fine work in finishing this place up." Mario said.

"You are able to make the walls solid with no cracks and look perfect." Sparky said.

"Why thank you. And thanks for supplying all the covers for the electrical components and have the sinks in place for me so I don't have to ask you to come back later to finish. Would either you care for a doughnut?" I said as I opened the box to them.

They both snag one and scarf it down. "Thank you for the treat. Shall we go inside so we can finish our business." Sparky said.

Mario nodded and also said, "Yea, thanks for the doughnut."

I opened my door and led them inside. Their eyes widen when they saw the finished work I did the night prior. We headed to the kitchen as I had no chairs or any other furniture to offer them to sit on.

"You can really have a nice design to your house now that I see it in a finished state." Mario said.

"It is almost finished. Once we are done here, I am going back into town to get some paint to decorate these walls and then get the furniture I bought yesterday. Do you know where I can get paint at?" I said.

"There is a hardware store next to the furniture store in town. You definitely work fast in getting you place finished." Sparky said. "I just love how you made these cabinets and counter tops. You did it with that jutsu?"

_Cool, I can hit both places at once._ "Yes I did. So how much do I owe you two for your work?"

"For the plumbing, fixtures, and two finished shower stalls, the total is 3,000 bits." Mario said.

"For the wiring and lighting, my total is only 1,000 bits." Sparky said.

I dug into my money pouch and pull the coins out equal to what they asked. They took it and place it in their saddle bags. I thanked them for their rush work and that they did an awesome job. They left accepting the compliment. I ate the rest of the doughnut listening to the nature outside and the wind blowing through the windows. _Such nice and peaceful times here. I am really glad I got the chance to live here._

Once done with the meal, I snagged some blank paper I found in a side pocket of my backpack and also my pen. I left to go back into town to get the paint and furniture. I found the store right where Sparky said and entered. Inside was what you would normally see in a hardware store. A blue Earth stallion with yellow mane came up to me.

"Good morning stranger. My name is Mr. Spots and welcome to my store. What can I get you?"

"Hello Mr. Spots. I am Swift Blaze and I need some primer and paint for my new home."

"We have plenty of that how many rooms are you going to be painting?"

"An entire house I had just built."

"Then you are going to be needing lots of paint and supplies."

We went over the amount of primer I am going to need and the colour choices I wanted for each room. I also picked up a dozen brushes and some drop cloths. There was a nice pile of painting supplies sitting in front of the counter. Mr. Spot was adding up the items behind it.

"Ok Swift Blaze, the total of the supplies here is 500 bits. It will be an additional 100 if you want it delivered to your home." Mr. Spot said.

"That won't be needed. I have a way of caring this with a single hand." I reached into my money pouch and placed the coins on the counter.

"So what is this way of carrying these with a single 'hand'?"

I take a piece of paper and my pen and start to draw a sealing circle. I placed it on the pile and applied the chakra to it. The pile covered in smoke. When it cleared, all that was left was the piece of paper with a new symbol in the center.

"That was impressive. I heard of a creature that was not a Unicorn that is able to perform things similar to magic. I take you are this creature."

"Yes I am and my species is called human." I said as I picked up the piece of paper.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Looking forward to do business with you in the future."

I left the store and headed next door to get my furniture. I entered and was greeted by Home Design.

"Good morning Blaze, you here for your things?" Home Design asked.

"Yes I am. Can you show me the items I purchased?" I asked.

"They are in the back in a nice pile. I still don't know how you are going to carry it without a cart. Do you have super strength or something?"

"It is more of a something."

I was led by Home Design to the back and he pointed to a pile with his hoof. "There is everything you purchased. So how are you going to carry it?"

"Like this." I pull out another blank piece of paper and my pen again and drew another sealing circle. I applied the chakra and the pile disappeared in a puff of smoke and the only thing left was that piece of paper. I picked it up and turned to Home Design, who had his mouth wide open again.

"It is a good thing you showed me some of your abilities yesterday, or I would have probably fainted just now. Well you have a nice day and if you need a hand in decorating your place. You know where to find me."

I left and made my way back home. Once there, I went straight to work on painting the house. I released the seal jutsu on the paint supplies and made a dozen clones to get to work. It did not take long to apply the primer, but once I release the clones, I started to get dizzy from the paint fumes. I made my way outside for some fresh air. As I was breathing in the fresh air, I looked toward the EverFree Forest. I suddenly heard across the wind of something shouting a line I thought I would never hear in Equestria. I could barely make what was said but it sounded like, "LLLEERRROOOY JEEEENNNKIINNNSS!" I started to scan to see where the sound came from and at the very edge of my vision distance, I thought I saw an outline of a human flying towards the grounds around 15 miles away. The object was way deep in the EverFree Forrest. Hmm, the paint fumes must be playing mind tricks on me. That many clones breathing in the fumes seems to increase the chances it affecting you later.

I headed back inside and made only a few clones to get started to paint the rooms in colour where the primer has already dried. We went from room to room painting it the colour I decided at the store. Once all the rooms painted. I headed back outside to release the jutsu on the furniture to start to bring it inside. I made more clones and it became a organize chaos as even there were a dozen of me, we all knew where everything went and only took minutes to bring everything in and get it placed. I released the jutsu once the last item was placed and looked over the now finished home. It is amazing when you can design and build your own house. Guess I should see what my friends are up to. My stomach growls. I should also now stock up on some food here.

I left the house and may my way back again to Ponyville.


	19. Chapter 19: Enter the Griffin

Chapter 19: Enter the Griffin

I was making my way back to town when I heard something falling. I looked up and see Pinkie on her flying contraption. I quickly flew up to catch her. I got to her when she was 50 feet off the ground. I brought everything down nice and gently.

"Hey there Pinkie, are you trying to fly like the Pegasus and I?" I asked.

"Of course not silly. This does work. It was Dashie's old friend that caused it to break." Pinkie said.

"Who friend is this?"

"Gilda the Griffin."

_Oh great, she is in town._ Today just became interesting. "Hmm, a Griffin. I have read about them in one of Twilight's books. How about you join me for lunch and tell me about her."

She nodded and started to hop by me as we entered town. We made it to a café and sat outside at a table with an umbrella. We placed our orders and Pinkie started to tell me everything that has happened this morning up to the point I caught her from falling. _Yep, just like the episode. _Our food came and we started to eat it, well I ate my salad and Pinkie drank her shake.

While we were waiting, I hear a scream by an old pony. I turned around and saw Granny Smith trying to run away at her pace. Gilda was behind a food cart and her tail was moving around like a snake. _Dam you Gilda. You do not know how to pull nice pranks and when not to do that._

"See what I am talking about? I was right that she was a meanie mean-pants." Pinkie said.

"And now she just stole an apple from that food cart." I said. I look down the street and see Fluttershy was escorting a duck family through town. _Oh no you don't Gilda._ "Excuse me Pinkie, I would like a word with that Griffin."

I placed money on the table and quickly made my way to Gilda. I transformed into my pony form along the way there. I got in front of Gilda in time before she ran into Fluttershy.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dude." Gilda said in her angry tone.

"I saw what you did back there and what you were about to do." I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You scared that old lady with that prank, took an apple without paying, and were about to bump into my friend as she was leading a duck family through town."

"You better back off doofus before I make ya." Gilda said with her angry face.

"If you would just pay for the apple and apologize to Granny Smith, I will not bring harm to you."

"That is rich! A mere Earth pony standing up to a Griffin. You do have guts, I will give you that. Now back away before you get hurt."

"I am no normal Earth pony. Please do what I ask before this has to get rough."

"No pony tells me what to do."

Gilda pulled her head back and then let a loud roar right in my face. I did not move an inch from my spot. The ponies nearby were watching what was going on and wondering what was going to happen. I got onto my hind hoofs and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for her to make the first move. Before Gilda attack, Rainbow flew down to us.

"Hey Gilda, I see you met my new friend here, Swift Blaze. You would not believe some of the things he can do. Blaze, you mind showing us one?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry but I just realize I forgot to do something for my house. I will see you later and show you then." I said.

I got back onto all hooves and walked back to where Pinkie was. Her face was happy that somepony stood up to Gilda and that I stopped her from scaring Fluttershy. "That was amazing you went and stood up to that meanie mean-pants Griffin. No pony here has the courage to do that." Pinkie said.

"Remember, I am not a pony. How about we throw Gilda one of your parties to lighten her mood and maybe pull some pranks on her. I will talk to Rainbow so she can actually set the pranks. See you at Sugarcube Corners in a few hours for it?"

"That sounds like so much fun. I can't wait to see Gilda's face as they go off on her."

_Oh, there is going to be a face on Gilda that she does not want Dash to see._ I left Pinkie Pie so she can get the party ready. I looked around for Rainbow and Gilda and saw them in front of Rainbow's house. I walked up under them and shouted, "Hey Rainbow Dash!"

They looked down and saw me standing below. "Hi Blaze, come on up." Rainbow said.

"How can an Earth pony get up here? They can't fly." Gilda said.

_This will shock her._ I channel my ki and started to fly up to them. I looked at Gilda when I got to her level and her mouth was wide open. "I told you I was not an average Earth pony." I said.

"How are you able to do this? Are you pulling my paw and a Unicorn is using her magic to levitate you?" Gilda said.

"It is nothing like that G. Blaze is not even a real pony. Come on and show her, Blaze." Rainbow Dash said.

_This will fuck with her mind._ I release the jutsu and went back to my human form. Before the smoke could dissipate, I jump out of it and said, "BOO!"

Gilda screamed and flew straight up for a few seconds. Dash and I were laughing at her reaction as she flew back down to where we were. Gilda's mood was not happy for being the one getting pranked.

"Oh my Blaze, that was another clever prank you pulled! Priceless!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, hilarious." Gilda said.

"Thank you, thank you, now I shall show you something I have just learned." I said.

I channel the chakra and did the hand signs, but did not call out the move as this was going to be a 'Shocker'. A small dark cloud formed behind Gilda and Rainbow saw what I was doing. She was holding in her laugher, wait for it to go off.

"Well, what is the new thing you lea . . . OUCH!" Gilda said as a lightning bolt hit her behind from my cloud.

Rainbow started to laugh harder than before. I could tell Gilda wanted to attack me, but not in front of Rainbow Dash. I looked at Gilda with a small evil grin and though, _Maybe next time you should take my advise._

Once Rainbow calmed down, she said, "Again, priceless. So you can create clouds and control them?"

"I learned water style jutsu two nights ago and combined it with the wind style to manipulate clouds. A little easier than wood style." I said. "Before I forget, Pinkie wants to throw Gilda a party and would like your help Rainbow Dash with the decorations as to what Gilda will like."

"Sure thing. I will head right over."

Rainbow goes and flies off to see Pinkie. Once Rainbow was out of sight, Gilda charged at me. Big mistake bitch. I dodge her claws with ease and got onto her back. I put my arms around her neck to put a submission hold. Gilda started to buck me off like a bull hoping I will release the hold. I did on my own free will and decide to confuse her a bit. I made three shadow clones and began to fly around her in different directions. I saw her eyes to try and find the real me. Gilda soon started to get dizzy and fell onto a cloud. Me and my clones went down to her and said at the same time, "Do you see why you won't be able to beat me? I have been training in combat and can predict your movements. I did no harm to you as you are Rainbow's friend. If you do however cause harm to my friends, don't think I won't hold back next time."

I created a small ki ball and sent it into a cloud. I channel my ki to cause it to explode. Gilda now looks a little afraid as I proved I could have harmed her if I wanted to. She sat up on the cloud and said, "What are you?"

"I am a god damn human from a different planet!" I shouted at her.

I flew off back to my home. _Hopefully she will behave at the party now._ I began to gather the material from the ground to make the glass to go in my windows. It took over an hour to get the material together and made it into a glass pane. It fit nicely in the wooden frame I created. I repeated the process on the other windows and began to make and install them. Once it was all done, I left to go to Sugarcube Corner to attend the party Pinkie was holding for Gilda.

I arrived as the other ponies were starting to show up. I enter and Pinkie greeted me with her style. "Hiya Blaze! Welcome to the Party! Rainbow went to get the guest of honour so they should be here soon." She said.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie. I think we will see the good size of Gilda during the party, if she knows what is good for her." I said with a wink.

"Did you beat her up?"

"Oh no, I would never do that to one of my friend's friends. I just showed her what I was capable of after Dash left to help you here." I leaned closer to her and whispered, "Did Rainbow Dash set up pranks at this party for Gilda?"

Pinkie nodded and I gave her a wink so that I won't go and tell anypony about them. I left Pinkie to mingle with the other ponies. I went over by where the food was and picked up some cupcakes and cookies, including my chocolate drops, and placed them on a plate. I found an empty seat nearby at a table and went to it to enjoy these treats. As I was starting to bite into a cupcake, I see a cup of punch levitated to me and set down on the table in front of me. I looked around who brought it to me and saw Lyra Heartstrings almost next to me."Hi Blaze! I am surprised to see you here." Lyra said.

"I like to attend parties Pinkie throws. They are always fun. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see the Griffin that everypony was talking about. Suppose there was an almost skirmish with the Griffin and a red Earth pony."

"I know all about that."

"How?"

"The red Earth pony is me. She was acting rather rude in the market and was about to teach her a lesson."

"I should have recognized that was you from your intro ceremony. Do you think she will behave while at the party?"

"We shall see."

"So what have you been up to Blaze?" Lyra said as she pulled a chair up and sat at the same table with me.

I finished the cupcake and ate one of my cookies. "Well, I just got done having my house built and furnished."

"That was amazing how you were able to cause the wood come out of the ground like that! Your jutsu keeps on getting cooler and cooler to watch when I can. Can I ask you a few more questions?"

"Sure, but the same rules still apply from last time."

"Ok! Which type of pony do you like?"

_Oh this is going to be fun._ "Well, I don't have a particular like as I like them all, equally."

"How was the food back on your world?"

"Well most of the stuff we had, chemicals were added to it to preserve it to last longer as we had no magic. So some of the things had an odd taste, but we did have some very good things that were made fresh, like this cookie here."

"What is it called?

"The original name was called Devil's Chocolate Drops, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake renamed it to Blaze's Chocolate Drops."

"Why would they name the cookie after you?"

"Maybe because it was a recipe from my world."

"That is from your world! I have to try it! May I" Lyra said as she gestured to take one off my plate.

I allowed her and she used her magic to pick it up and bring it to her mouth. She bit it in half and started to chew. Her face went to pure enjoyment as she continued to chew the treat and ate the other half. I saw a small teardrop come down her cheek when she finished.

"That was beautiful. I got to taste a treat from the human world. I can't wait to try others." Lyra said as she wiped the teardrop away.

"I do plan to share a few more later on as I come up with them."

At this point, I heard a buzzer go off and saw Pinkie just shocked Gilda with a hoof buzzer. _Here come the pranks._ I stayed seated and watch what was going on as Gilda continue to set off each prank. Her face was getting annoyed by being the front of every prank in front of the ponies. The time came to play pin the tail on the pony. I watched Gilda get spun around by Pinkie and then turn herself around thinking it was another prank Pinkie had set. The same thing happened on the episode and Gilda blew her cool and started to yell at the other ponies. Rainbow Dash stepped up and took credit for all the pranks. After the argument between them, Gilda stormed off and Rainbow started to apologise to all the ponies and her friends. I decided to sneak away and confront Gilda one more time.

I teleported out of there and flew to Gilda as she was leaving Ponyville at a fast pace. I caught up to her quickly and this surprised Gilda. "How were you able to catch up with me? Only Rainbow Dash was the only one able to keep up." Gilda said.

"Well I should be able to catch up to you as I beat Rainbow in a race and can break the sound barrier, twice." I said.

"So what do you want?"

"You still have not learned to let it go when on the receiving end of a funny prank. You like to dish them out, but some of them are not funny. Just plain rude and cruel. Why do you act so mean to others?"

"DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE WHEN YOU ARE ALL ALONE WITH NONE OF YOUR KIND!"

"Oh but I do, I am the only human here on this world. My world was destroyed due to greed and violence. My God saved me and allowed me to come to this world. You still have other Griffins on this planet that you can go and see. I will probably never see another human ever again."

This hit Gilda hard. "I'm sorry, I did not know. I never would have imagined I would meet someone who can relate to me."

"I know Rainbow still wants to be your friend, but maybe you should give her some space after that incident at the pastry shop. Go and see the other Griffins of this world and think who you want to be with."

I flew away and so did she. _Hopefully she makes the right choice and be with her friend she knew for so long. Oh Shit! I forgot to buy food for my place. Guess I am eating out again. _I return to the dead party as my friends were all working together to clean up. I began to help by sweeping up the floor and dump the trash into a trash can. Once the place was clean again, we all left the establishment.

"How is your place coming Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"I just did the last bit to finish the house just before the party. I still have some yard work I will be doing tomorrow." I said

"That was fast, sugarcube. Would you mind showing us?" Applejack asked.

"Not a problem." My stomach growls. "Can we do it after dinner? I have no food at my place right now."

They all started to laugh as we headed to the diner. We got our same table and placed our orders. They started to chat among themselves. Fluttershy was sitting next to me and started to say, "Um, thank you Blaze for what you did. I heard that roar that Griffin used and that would have frightened me."

"It is no problem Fluttershy. I saw Gilda was not going to stop as you were escorting that duck family. Gilda needs to get her head straight if she wants to hang with Rainbow and her friends."

"I would not mind if she does return. Just not with that attitude she was showing off."

"I think she will turn over a new leaf if she does return."

"Blaze, how is that weight spell working working for you?" Twilight asked.

"It is working great. I feel at my normal level and can increase it when I do my training. Thank you again for casting it on the bands and the tops of the gi." I said.

"What weight spell are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, since I lost that emotional weight I have been carrying. I have been feeling lighter. Actually too light to do any training. So I asked Twilight to cast that spell on those clothes so I can get back to normal. Pretty much I am doing the training regiment I told you about from that show."

"How fast do you think you can go?"

"I would roughly say Mach 3 with no issue, maybe Mach 4."

"THAT FAST?" Rainbow shouted for everypony in the diner could hear it.

"I don't know exactly as I won't need to travel that fast, unless it was an emergency."

"Have you learned any more jutsu, Blaze?" Rarity asked.

"Both Applejack and Rainbow have seen some of the new things. I can show one right here. Care to see?"

They all nodded their head. I channel the chakra, did the hand signs, and said, "Water Style. Water Spout Jutsu." The water from their glasses started to jump from one glass to another in a fun pattern. The ponies started to clap their hooves together as they were enjoying the show. I stop the entertainment when our food arrived. We ate in silence as the ponies ate flower and hay related style of food. I had a simple spaghetti with steam veggies on the side. We paid for our own meals and left, heading to my home.

We ot to the edge of town as the sun was beginning to set. When my house was in view. The sun was shining on my house causing specs of gem in the outer stone to sparkle. "Oh my Blaze! Your house is very dazzling the way it sparkles in the sunlight. It looks like you live in an expensive stone castle the way it looks." Rarity said.

"I just had stone walls come up from the ground. I did not realize I got some gem fragments at the same time." I said.

"Well you did an amazing job in finishing the outside. Would you mind showing us the inside?" Twilight asked.

"Right this way ladies." I said as I led them to my front door.

I opened the door and turned on the lights. They dropped their mouths open to the finished interior. They walked in and looked around. No pony was saying anything. _Yes! I have reached speechless level!_ I led them into the living room and they all found a seat.

"Well, is anypony going to say anything?"

All at the same time, they shouted, "WE LOVE IT!"

"Ow, my ear." I said scraping at them to get rid of the ringing. "Well let me give you all the grand tour."

They all got up and I showed them the kitchen, dinning room, downstairs bathroom, 2 regular bedrooms, and the master bathroom and bedroom. We returned to the living room and all sat down again.

"You did a fine job in decorating your home Blaze. The colors and furniture go well with each other." Rarity said.

"I can't take all credit as Applejack helped me in picking out the furniture." I said.

"But you picked the paint colors by yourself and did a great job." Applejack said.

"Um, Blaze, you built a lower floor than this. Where is the entrance to that?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry Rainbow, but that area is off limits to all ponies unless Princess Celestia says so. I am told to keep my sword down there as well as my backpack for what it contains. I created a barrier jutsu so nothing can get by without my blessing and there is no actual entrance." I said.

"What do you have in that backpack that you don't want anypony to know?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna do know the contents of it and they agree with me it is too dangerous to leave out. I can still summon them if and when I need to. But they will stay down there."

"If Princess Celestia agrees they are too dangerous we shall honour their decision. It is getting late. We should be getting back to our homes." Twilight said.

"You can't go yet. There is one last thing I want to show you. It is more of a fun thing I did with my friends once a month."

"Ok Blaze, what is this fun thing you want to show?" Applejack asked.

"We have to go outside and do it." I said. We all went outside and gathered around me. "Just need to bring one more friend who should not miss this." I performed the summoning jutsu and Spike appeared.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Spike said as he was holding his blanket.

"Evening Spike. I brought you here because I think you will like this new jutsu. But first need some material." I gather the chakra and said, "Wood Style. Wood Tower Jutsu." A tower of wood stacked in a grid with around them rose from the ground. All the ponies were wondering why I brought that up. "Ok everypony, you might want to stand back so you don't singe your hair." They began to back up. Once again I gather the energy and different and signs. I said, "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" I breathed fire onto the wood and set it a blaze.

"That was amazing! You can breath fire like me!" Spike said.

"I thought you might like it. What my friend did is we hang a bon fire like this and just enjoyed it. Sometimes we cooked marshmallows and made smores." I said.

"Well that was kind of ya to do this and ya definitely surprised us with that fire coming out of your mouth." Applejack said.

"Does anypony know where we can get supplies to make smores?"

"I do!" Pinkie said. She went over to a hollow tree and pull out a bag that had all the supplies.

"Why did you keep that in there?"

"This is one of many emergency stashes for smores I have around Ponyville."

"Anyway, pass them over and I will start making them."

Pinkie gave me the supplies and I went to work, cooking the marshmallows and assembling the treats. Each pony got one and loved the fluffy, chocolaty, morsel. We sat around the fire and told stories of funny things. Some were about something I did. We all laughed and enjoyed the time till the fire started to die out. Fluttershy fell asleep so Rainbow picked her up to take her to her cottage. The other ponies left on their own and said they had fun and will see me tomorrow. I said goodbye as I use earth style to cover the fire embers with dirt.

I entered my home and made my way upstairs to go and clean up before bed. After a nice shower and fresh gi clothes, the red with black trim. I entered my meditation to work some more on water and fire style jutsu. After the few hours of that. I went to sleep in my own bed. _I hope tomorrow will be quiet. I need a nice, quiet day where nothing bad happens._


	20. Chapter 20: I Can Do Anything Better

Chapter 20: I Can Do Anything Better Than You

I woke up at my normal time and began my morning routine. After the jog, I went into a quick one on one sparring match with the weights increased on both of me by 10 lbs on each piece. The match went for an hour as the sun finished rising. I went back inside and cleaned up. When I walked outside, I realized the market would not be open this early. _Hmm, maybe I can do some yard work._

I used my chakra first to make a simple wooden fence around the front yard with a wood gate that was about body height of an average pony. I then had a stone path form from the gate to my front door and then around one side of the house to the back. Now looking at the back of the house facing the forest, I looked to see what potential I could create. _Well, I think a nice Zen garden will be good to maintain my balance mind if I get angry again._

I created a taller fence in the back for privacy first and then to the items that would be in my Zen garden. Had a deck first come out of the house and come with rails and a staircase to the ground. I then had the stone path from the front continue to the staircase. From there, I created a small multi rock mound and created a small stream bed go through the yard and to the forest. I channel my chakra into a water jutsu to pull a spring from underground to the rock mound. Water started to flow from the top and down onto the stream bed path.

_Got my water element now. The air element is already here with the nice breeze. Let's get started on the earth element._ I went down to the edge of the forest and started to create a rock garden. I first created the outer frame to hold the sand in. I then had some very polished stones come up. Finally I had some sand fill in the rest of the area and used my chakra to create wave patterns in the sand. I headed back up to the house and quickly made a small bridge over the stream to go to the last element. I created a stone patio and a stone fire pit with some nice stone with gems. _That will look nice when the fire it lit._

This took some time to do, but was worth it. I finally left my home and headed to town. I transformed into my pony form to continue getting used to the body, and to not scare anypony as I buy my food. As I was approaching, there was a crowd forming around a wagon that was not there yesterday. _Please don't be who I think it is. I really do not want to deal with her today._ I joined the crowd and found my friends were in the front so I joined them.

"Morning everypony. What is going on?" I asked.

"A travelling unicorn mare came into town and says she is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria." Applejack said.

_DAMMIT! Why did Trixie have to come today? I hope she is not as big of a show off as she was on the show. _"I would think Twilight is as her special talent is magic. We have all seen some of the magic she can do." I said.

"I would agree. Being powerful does not mean you can brag about it and show it off. You are similar Blaze. Your abilities make you powerful, but you don't go around and show off to everypony." Rarity said.

"Thank you Rarity. I believe with great power comes great responsibility." (You readers better know where that came from) "I use mine to protect my friends and all ponies."

Spike and Twilight soon joined us as the wagon started to open into a stage set up. A pony's voice was broadcasting trying to entice more ponies to come. There was a small puff of smoke and the light blue Unicorn mare appeared on stage. Trixie goes on and starts boasting about herself. The girls have their discussion of what they think of showoff ponies thinking they are better than others. Rainbow then rants how she is already better than anypony. The others glare at her causing Rainbow to retract her statement and then boo Trixie.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?" Trixie said.

"I would not call you powerful. All I have seen so far is simple magic tricks." I shouted out.

"What would a simple Earth pony know about magic." Trixie replied as she looked at me.

"Plenty. I know several ponies who use their magic to help others instead of going around showing it off."

Twilight comes up to me and whispers, "Blaze, what the hay are you thinking of doing?"

"It is alright Twilight. Back in my world, we had magicians that used sleight of hand to create illusions. I know magic is here, but the same concept is here." I whispered back.

"Does the Earth pony need advice from a Unicorn? I would understand if they realize they knew that the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie said.

Fireworks went off and several ponies ahh at the sight. Trixie went on telling the story of how she did it. Two small, Unicorn colts went to the front and tried to convince the crowd that Trixie is the most powerful. None of the other ponies made a sound of a cheer.

"Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" Trixie said.

Nopony first stepped up to take on the challenge. Trixie was able to entice Applejack to go first. Applejack did some rodeo rope skills with her tail and snag an apple from a nearby tree and had it land in her mouth. Trixie stepped it up by causing the rope to first act like a snake and then hog tied Applejack and placed an apple in her mouth. Rainbow did not like how her friend was treated so she went up next. She performed her move that caused a rainbow to appear just above her when the rain water caught up to her. Trixie took the rainbow and made Rainbow Dash go into a mini tornado with it. Trixie then has a mini dark cloud appear and shock Rainbow's flank.

_That's it. Time for Trixie to see what I can do._ Spike was trying to encourage Twilight on to go and show her magic off. Twilight did not want to do it as the other ponies were not liking how Trixie was showing her magic off. The others joined in saying it would love to see another Unicorn go against this Unicorn. Rarity spoke up stating she was getting the hint but will not go down to the level Applejack and Rainbow Dash behaved. Trixie said, "Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

This really steamed Rarity and started to make her way to the stage. _Better stop this before it get's any worse._ "Hold up Rarity. Trixie has been enticing ponies on that she has a magic trick for so I think she already has something planned to mess up your mane. Allow me to step in and take your place." I said.

"You don't have to do that darling. I'm sure she will do nothing when goes against my grace and beauty." Rarity said.

"I would just hate to see any more of my friends get hurt or humiliated. Please, let me handle this." I said and gave a puppy dog eye look to her.

"Ok Blaze, you win. Just go and teach this mare a lesson."

I made my way onto the stage and stood face to face with Trixie. She was amused that she could humiliate another Earth pony. _She will be totally surprised that I am not a pony._ The crowd started to cheer and chant my name.

"It seems this Earth pony has a few fans in the crowd. What makes you so special that you think you can do better than the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said as more fireworks went off.

I yawn as I was not amused. This aggravated Trixie as she charged up her magic. She fired it at me and I easily dodge it. I avoided several other shots with no issue. Trixie started to get a little tired from firing several spells at me and missing. "Will you allow me to show you why I think I can go up against you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Go right ahead. What ever you can do, the Great and Powerful Trixie will do better."

_I know she won't be able to do this._ I got up onto my hind hoofs and created weak energy balls from my fore hoofs. I then started to juggle them. The crowd started to cheer for me. "You ready to give this a shot?"

"Piece of cake. Toss them to the Great and Powerful Trixie."

I toss an energy ball to her. Once Trixie touched it, it exploded and covered Trixie in black sulfur. All the ponies started to laugh, even my friends were laughing quite hard. Trixie was getting angry, but you could not see the red on her face from e black sulfur covering it.

"In case you were wondering, these are not magic energy balls, they are ki energy balls."

I launched the rest into the air and let them explode. The crowd started to cheer for me more. Trixie used her magic to wipe herself off and then channel her magic some more. She formed some bigger dark clouds than before and have them appear above me.

"Let's see how you handle being struck by lightning!"

_Oh shit._ I whisper the command to return the clothes to their normal weight as she continued to charge up her magic. As I saw the lightning bolt come to where I am standing, I moved out of the way to avoid being hit. I flew to hover above Trixie in a laying down on my side pose with a hoof supporting my head in that instance.

From what the crowd and Trixie saw, it looked like I got hit by the lightning. They all gasp after the lightning flash when my body was not there. Trixie started to panic, probably thinking she just killed me. A few ponies started to quietly laugh when they saw me and how I was acting. I made sure to stay above Trixie as she ran around the stage, looking for my body. Time to freak her out.

I did a whistle sound to get her attention. She looked at me and her mouth went wide open. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" I said .

I then flew down to her and stole a kiss from her while she was still in shock. The crowd of ponies went into an uproar of laughter. I was bowing to them up in the air above the stage. Trixie was getting tired of my antics so she used her magic quickly to tie me up and secure me to the stage.

"No More Tricks And Games! The Great And Powerful Trixie wants to know how a mere Earth pony is able to do all this magic!" Trixie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Trixie, there is no reason for you to shout. I would have gladly explained."

"The Great And Powerful Trixie does have the right for you have humiliated me! This has never happened in all my travels that an Earth pony especially has outdone me!"

"That is the thing. My friends and the citizens of Ponyville already knew about me and my abilities. Seeing you are new, I shall explain why I can do these things. I am not a real pony."

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! I would have detected illusion magic as I am great with it!"

"That is the other thing, I can't use magic from this world. I will now show you my true form."

I release my form and broke the rope that tied me up as I changed back to my pony form. I looked at Trixie as fear now was on her face. She quickly ran away as fast as her hooves could take her. _Guess she was really afraid of what I might do next._ I turned to the crowd as they started to clap their hoofs together or stomped them on the ground.

"Thank you everypony. It seems the show is now over. See you all another time." I said and then got off the stage.

"You really showed her Blaze!" Rainbow said.

"You really know how to bring the laughter out of us with your jokes and antics." Applejack said.

"It was nothing. I was just getting tired of her humiliating my friends. Now if you would excuse me, I am a little hungry from my morning exercise." I said as my stomach started to growl at me.

The girls laughed and left to take care of their own things. I made my way to the diner to get my breakfast. I entered and took a seat at the bar. The waitress behind the bar came up to me.

"Good morning dear. Now what can I get ya." The waitress said.

"I will have a nice tall glass of orange juice, two cheese and veggie omelette, and a side fruit salad." I said.

"Coming right up."

She left to go and place the order. I sat and enjoyed the silence while I could get it. The other ponies in the diner were having their own conversation and enjoying their meals. A pony came up and sat down next to me. "Good morning Swift Blaze. Are you enjoying your time here in Ponyville?"

I turn my head to see who was talking to me and it was Mayor Mare. "Hi Mayor Mare. I am liking living here. Thank you again for getting Sparky and Mario to help with my house." I said.

"So when are you going to finish your house?"

"I actually finished the last part of the outside work this morning. The house and inside I finished yesterday."

"You definitely work fast. I might stop by later to see how it looks."

"My friends have seen the house last night and they were speechless when they saw everything in the house."

"Well I will see you later as I can see your food has arrived."

The waitress placed my drink and food in front of me. They all looked great so I dug right into it. As I was eating the delicious food, the doors to the diner burst open. I turned my head enough just enough to see who is barging in. There were a couple Royal Guard ponies entering with their armor on. _Great. Hope they are not here for me._

"We are looking for a pony named Swift Blaze. We received work he has entered this establishment." One guard said.

_Great, they are here for me. _Several ponies pointed to me. I continued to eat my breakfast. The guards came up to me.

"Do you know where we can find this pony sir?" The first guard asked.

"Yep." I said in between bites.

"Mind telling us?" The other guard asked.

"Sure."

"Well? Where is this Swift Blaze pony?" The first guard asked.

"Swift Blaze is not a pony. I am Swift Blaze."

"Please come with us." The other guard said.

"Mind if I finish my breakfast and pay for my meal please? I will go with you quietly. Mind I ask what this is about?"

"You can finish your meal." The first guard said.

"You have been accused of doing forbidden magic and we have to detain you till everything is cleared." The other guard said.

_Gee, I wonder who would accuse me of this as everypony I have met so far has liked me._ I finished my meal and payed the bill with a nice tip. I was then escorted by the guards out of the diner. They took me to their guard house and placed me in a jail cell where they tried to restrain me physically and magically. They tied my feet together and my hands together with rope. When it came time for the magic inhibitor, they did not know where to place the ring that would normally go on a Unicorn's horn. I indicated to place it on one of my fingers. _Guess which finger._ They slid it onto my middle finger. They then left me in the jail cell.

"Back on my world, I would normally be allowed a phone call to contact someone. Seeing you don't have that. Can you get a pony for me? Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she lives in the library here is in a tree." I said.

A guard nodded and left to go and get her. I lay down on the bed in there as I waited. A guard banged on the cell to wake me up.

"Swift Blaze, you have a visitor." The guard said.

"That was fast, I did not expect you to get here so soon Twilight." I said as I got up.

I looked to the cell wall and did not see Twilight there. I saw Trixie there. She had a huge grin on her face. "Well, well, well, this looks like this is the proper place for a monster like you who impersonated as a pony."

"I should have figured you would do something like this. You must get satisfaction when you humiliate ponies." I said.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie always gets her way. Even if that is getting a pony into trouble. Enjoy rotting in jail."

Trixie turned to leave. "Hey Trixie, before you go, I want to tell you something." She turned back to face me. I stuck one finger out of the cell and sent another weak energy ball into her face. "I like you better like that."

"Guard!" Trixie yelled. He came quickly. "I thought you restrained his magic? Look what it did."

"We did." He said as he pointed to my finger with the ring. I suck my middle finger out by itself so she can easily see.

"Then how was it able to do this to my face?"

"I already told you Trixie, I don't have access to the magic you ponies use. My energy sources are call ki and chakra which reside in my body."

"THEN RESTRAIN THOSE!" Trixie shouted.

"We can't. We don't know how those work." The guard said.

"I promise not to use them to break out of here or cause harm to a pony." I said.

Trixie ran off as she need to clean her face again. The guard left of a slight chuckle after she left. I went back to the bed and waited for Twilight to show up. A few minutes later, she runs to the cell in a panic.

"Blaze, what happen! Why are you in jail?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie accused me for doing forbidden magic. I think this is her way of getting revenge for me showing her up on stage." I said.

"I shall send a letter to Princess Celestia right away to get this all cleared up."

"I am glad the guard was able to get you. I will wait here like a good human. You know I can easily break out of here if I wanted to."

"I know. I hope Princess Celestia is not too busy so we can clear you of these charges."

"Don't worry about it. All I had planned today was get some food for my home. I can do some meditation while I wait."

Twilight left quickly to start the letter. I sat on the bed as best as I could and entered my mind. _What shall I learn while in this jail cell. The last basic element is lightning so I will start there. Well, seeing I was accused of doing forbidden magic, let's take a look at those forbidden jutsu._ I had several clones go and start learning the element while I continue to read the scrolls of various jutsu. _These might come in handy, but I will need to train in secret some more in case there is somepony looking into my mind._ I thought of a way of doing a meditation within a meditation. Time would last longer there and no pony can dive that deep into my mind. So one clone went into meditation to work on those while I watched the others practice lightning style jutsu.

After several hours, the world in my mind shook like an earthquake. I released all the clones in my mind and woke up in the real world. I saw it was dark outside and I saw a guard curled up in a corner. "Guard, what is going on?" I asked.

"It's an Ursa attack!" He said in a scared voice.

_Snip and Snails, you idiot colts._ "THEN GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN HELP!" I shouted to the guard.

"I have orders to keep you in there until everything has been straightened out."

"So you would have the town get destroyed just to keep me in here so you said you followed your orders. You are not even out there trying to stop it!"

"I'm scared that it will eat me."

"Grow a set of balls. In case you are wondering, I chose to stay in here." I break the rope restraints. "Now you can stay cowered in that corner while I go save the town."

I teleported out of there before the guard could do anything to stop me. I appeared outside and quickly looked around for the Ursa. I found it in the town center. I flew towards it and began to focus my chakra. Once there, I performed the hand signs and shouted, " Wood Style, Creature Restraint Jutsu!"

I held my position as wood beam came out of the ground and started to wrap around the creature and pull it to the ground. It started to resist and began to break some of the wood. I did some other hand signs and shouted, "Wood Style! Maximum Restraint Jutsu!"

The wood grew in size and pulled the creature back down. My chakra was draining quickly as I maintain the jutsu. I saw from the corner of my eye Twilight running to the scene.

"Blaze, what are you doing!" Twilight shouted to me.

"I am restraining the Ursa so it won't do any more damage! I don't know how much longer I can maintain this jutsu!" I shouted back.

"Don't hurt it! It is only an Ursa Minor, not an Ursa Major!"

"I KNOW THAT! Just do something to calm it down. I know you can do it!"

Twilight channeled her magic and started to create a breeze over by the nearby pond. This caused several cat tails to break and play musical notes that were calming the Ursa Minor down.

"It's working Twilight." I said softly not to disturb the creature.

Twilight then pushed herself to lift the water tower container and began to levitate over to where the cows were sleeping. It entered one side of the barn empty and came out on the other side filled with milk the top went back on.

Doing one more jutsu, I said softly, "Wood Style. Creature Carriage Jutsu."

The wood that was restraining the Ursa released and changed to a carriage that could support the creature. Twilight brought the now creature bottle filled with milk to the Ursa's mouth. It grabbed it and began to nurse from it. I channel my chakra to spin the wheels to bring the creature back to the EverFree Forrest and back into the cave where it came from.

I flew back down to the ground where Twilight was and saw the other mane 6 has shown up as well a good size crowd. They were cheering to Twilight and me. When I landed, a pony tackled me from behind.

"That was amazing Blaze! You went right up to that Ursa with no fear!" Pinkie said while on my back.

"Thanks Pinkie. Would you mind getting off so I can stand back up again?" I asked.

Pinkie Pike hopped right off me and I stood back up. "Twilight told us you were in jail after she sent Princess Celestia a letter explaining what happened. Did she have you released?" Rarity said.

"I actually just teleported out of there when I heard a creature was attacking Ponyville."

"Aw Yea! No jail could hold you Blaze." Rainbow Dash said.

"They are suppose to give magical creatures a ring that would inhibit their use of magic." Twilight said.

"That would work on me, if I could use magic." I pointed to the finger with the ring. "As you can see, it does nothing to my use of ki, chakra, or my strength."

"Were you afraid of that Ursa Blaze?" Fluttershy asked in her soft voice.

"I was afraid of it eating me. But I was more afraid it was going to hurt my friends."

The crowd of ponies did an awe after hearing that. A light blue Unicorn came bursting through the crowd and shouted, "How did you escape that jail? No pony can escape with that ring inhibitor on them."

I gave Trixie my middle finger that still has the ring on it. "You don't listen do you. Listen carefully. I HAVE NO MAGIC!"

"It is your fault he was in jail in the first place. I should buck you to the next town!" Applejack said.

"She is not worth it Applejack. Word will spread how she lied about defeating an Ursa Major when she could not handle an Ursa Minor." I said.

All of a sudden, several Royal Guards rushed through the crowd and surrounded me. _I get no respect from these guard since I just save this town._ "Halt, escaped prisoner! You have nowhere to run." A guard said.

"You can't arrest him! He just saved all of us! He is a hero!" A pony shouted from the crowd. The others agreed and shouting several other things. I looked to see where Trixie was and she disappeared. I looked above the other ponies' heads and saw her running out of town. _At least that is one thing Trixie is good at is running away from conflict. Better calm this crowd down before it comes a riot._

"Everypony, please settle down. These guards are only doing their duty as I did escape from custody. I was planning on returning one the crisis was taken care of." I said.

"But this is all wrong! You should not have to do this because you were falsely accused." Twilight said.

"I may have been, but I did escape and I need to pay for that crime. I shall see you all later."

"That will not be necessary." A pony from behind me said. I turned around and saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stepping off their royal carriage. All the ponies and guards bowed to them and I did the same. "You may rise my subjects." Princess Celestia said.

"It is good to see you again Princess Celestia, Luna." I said.

"I am sorry I could not come sooner. I was in importing meetings all day and could not step away." Princess Celestia said.

"It is not your fault Princess. Just a show off pony did not like being shown up. Nothing bad became of it."

"I am glad. Lieutenant, Swift Blaze has not done and forbidden magic as he cannot use magic. He has my royal pardon from the charges and from freeing himself."

"As you wish your highness." The guard pony said. The Royal Guards stood down from their defence stance.

"I was actually planning to come and see you to inform you in three days you will need to come to Canterlot take part in the Royal Guard training." Princess Celestia said.

"Wait, so four days from now is the beginning of the month? Mind I ask which month?"

"It will be August Blaze." Princess Luna said.

I looked like I as doing some calculations and using my fingers to help with the counting. "Well that is interesting and funny." I said.

"What is so funny darling?" Rarity asked.

"If the 1st of August is in four days, that would make today July 28th. I arrived here on the 18th it seems which is also my birthday."

"I MISSED CELEBRATING YOUR BIRTHDAY? I NEED TO THROW YOU ONE RIGHT AWAY!" Pinkie shouted.

"Hold a second there Pinkie. The reason I did not think about is when I left my world, it was December 21. I did not think of what date it was as I was more focused on other things. I won't blame you for missing my birthday as you did not know when it was. You can throw me a very big one next year."

"Okie. Dokie. Lokie." Pinkie Pie said and hopped away.

"Somepony might want to catch me as I feel the adrenaline I was having from the Ursa wearing off and the fatigue is going to cause me to black out." I said. I then start to fall backwards as blackness fills my vision.


	21. Chapter 21: Auntie Em, Auntie Em,

Chapter 21: Auntie Em, Auntie Em, . . .

When I woke up sometime later, I found myself in a hospital bed. _Ugh, how long was I out?_ I looked around the room and no other pony was in there. I tried to get up, but a sharp pain throbbed in my head. _Guess no pony caught me when I black out._ I then notice my gi was on a chair over in the corner. I quickly looked under the cover and saw my undergarments were still on me. As I breathed a sigh of relief the door to the room opened. I saw the mane 6 stepped in with smiles on their faces seeing I was awake.

"Morning Blaze. Glad to see you finally awake." Twilight said.

"Morning everypony. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Just the night darling. We took you here after you collapse to make sure you were ok." Rarity said.

"Yea, the only pain I feel right now is on the back of my head. Guess no pony made it in time to catch me."

"Sorry about that. You just surprised us how quickly you went unconscious." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's alright, the pain will go away soon. Mind if we get out of here? I feel like I have not eaten for at least a day." My stomach confirms as it released a loud growl. The girls laughed when they heard it and joined in. I was about to get out of bed when I realize I was just in my undergarments. "Um, mind I ask how I got undressed? I'm pretty sure my clothing still had the weight modifier activated."

"They were, it took me and Rarity just to get that heavy top gi off after we teleported you here. The others took one hoof band off you." Twilight said.

"You were not joking you had released a heavy emotional weight after so many years. That hoof band almost made me fall face first into the floor when I pulled it off ya." Applejack said.

_Oh great they saw my underclothes. Wonder if they took a peak._ "Um, did anypony decide to remove anything else?" I asked with a blush started to cover my face.

"None of us removed your undergarments. Rainbow was about to, but we stopped her. We respected your reason why humans have to wear clothes." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you girls. Now if you could please leave the room, I will quickly get dressed so I can get out of here. Don't feel like scarfing down hospital food."

They all giggled and left with closing the door. I got out of bed and put my gi back on with no issue as I am used to the weight. _I can really have fun with a pony if I toss them one of my hoof bands._ Once I was dressed, I left the room and saw my friends were waiting outside. I waved goodbye to the nurses and doctors as I left the hospital. They nodded to me with a smile on their faces.

We made our way to a café for some lunch as it was around noon time. We took a table outside as it was a lovely day. A waiter came and took our drinks and food orders. We soon began to discuss things that happened yesterday.

"We saw you really enjoyed your antics yesterday when you were showing off against that Trixie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Like I said before, I did not like how she was humiliating my friends. So I just did what she was doing to my friends so she got a taste of her own medicine." I said.

"I still hate the fact she had you thrown into jail under false accusations." Twilight said.

"She just never knew how I was doing what I was doing. If you never knew me and you saw an Earth pony doing what I was doing, would you think I somehow performed forbidden magic?"

I could see Twilight was thinking hard on the question. After a few minutes, she said, "I can see how a pony would think that about an Earth pony. Lucky you can't do all your chakra jutsu while in pony form also. That would really scare the ponies that don't really know you."

_Yea, having no hands really limit my chakra skills in my pony form. I have been able to use my chakra to be able to hold onto things like the other ponies like they were hands. Hmm, I think I might have found a loophole. Will need to test it out later._

"So what did you do Blaze while in the slammer?" Rainbow asked.

"I did some meditation to learn some more jutsu."

"REALLY! WHAT DID YOU LEARN? CAN YOU SHOW US?" Rainbow shouted with excitement.

"Calm yourself Dash. I can show one move, but you have to guess what the last element I have yet to learn."

"Aw man, I hate taking tests. Any hints?"

"I have learned four of the the five basic elements. The last one will definitely surprise you."

All the girls started to think of what the last one could be. I can guess that Twilight will probably come up with the answer first.

"OH! I KNOW! IT IS LIGHTNING!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

_Did not see that coming._ "Pinkie is correct. The last basic element was lightning. It is one of the most dangerous as you know what lightning can do. This move I am about to show is dangerous so please don't disrupt my concentration."

I did the hand signs and then held my hand out while bracing it with the other. I then said, "Lightning Style! Chidori!" My hand suddenly was engulf in white light as small lightning bolts was sparking from it. The sound of a thousand birds was coming from it as it did from the Anime. I then absorb the chakra back in so I did not release the lightning onto any pony.

My friends had surprised faces as they were impressed that I can harness something so dangerous. "Boy howdy, that might have have been useful yesterday morning when Trixie sent that lightning at ya. You could have sent it back to her." Applejack said.

"It would have, but I would have not sent it back to her as my chakra would have amplified it and would have made it lethal. I would have sent it back to the clouds."

"You really do care about not wanting to hurt anypony. Even though that Trixie should have been punished a little more." Rarity said.

"I am surprised to hear that from you Rarity. Yes, I could have caused harm to her with ease. Then the ponies will fear me and of my powers. I rather gain their trust and give them laughter instead of making them fear me."

"I can now see why you acted that way. It was uncouth of me to think like that."

"It is alright."

Our food arrived and ate it down. I had several dishes as I was starving. _I think I am getting the appetite of Goku. Meals are going to be expensive when I eat out._ We finished the meal and paid for what we ate.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day Blaze? Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I need to do some shopping in the market as I have no food at home at the moment. Just need to get enough till I go to Canterlot for the training." I said.

"Would you like me to help you with your shopping? You helped me with mine and sounds like you have several things you need to buy."

"I will like that. Thank you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy and I made our way to the market and visit each food cart and stand of several different foods. I created a clone each time I made a purchase so they can take it back to the house right away. I was buying a bushel of almost every veggie I liked and the same with fruit. I bought several of rice as I plan to have it with almost every dinner. Fluttershy offered me some of her eggs and some fish seeing I needed my protein. I thanked her for her generosity. When we came to Applejack's apple cart, she gave me several bushels of apples free of charge for helping her out on the farm and being there when she needed help. I thanked her for them.

Once the shopping was done, I offered Fluttershy to come over for dinner as I will be making my stir fry again. She said she would like that and will bring over the eggs and fish when she does. We parted ways as she went to her cottage and I went to my home. My clones have already put the food away where they could and put the rest in the basement as it was acting like a fridge down there with all that stone. I receive a memory from one of them when they created a walk in fridge out of stone down there as well as a freezer for meat when I do get some from the castle.

I began preparing for the meal as I sharpen my new knife set for the kitchen to my liking. I started to cook the rice and chop the veggies for the stir fry. As I was cutting, there was a knock at the front door. I walked to it and opened it. Fluttershy was there with her saddle bags full.

"Hi Blaze. Hope I am not too early." Fluttershy said.

"Of course not. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Are those the eggs and fish in the saddle bags?" I asked.

"Yes they are. Hope I brought enough."

"It is more than enough. Thank you again for offering me the fish you have for your animals."

"It is no trouble."

I took Fluttershy's bags and brought them to the kitchen and placed the contents in the fridge where I had room. I went back to work preparing the veggies and now one of the fish also. As I was cutting, I asked Fluttershy, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice." Fluttershy said.

I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. I brought it to her where she was sitting in the living room. I went back to cooking and first made the stir fry rice now that I have the eggs. I brought out two skillets to cook the fish in on and the veggies in the other. Once everything was cooked, I plated the food and brought it to the table.

"Dinner is ready." I said.

Fluttershy got up from the living room and joined me at the dining table. "Blaze, this smells delicious as last time. You really do know how to make this dish smell and taste good." Fluttershy said.

"Years of practice on myself. The first several tries resulted in conditions of *clear throat* frequent bathroom visits. I did finally get cooking down and now can make dishes like these that I like."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence as we savour the flavour. I enjoy eating meat again as it is part of who I am. Once everything was down in our stomachs, I gathered the dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

"Please Blaze, you should not have to clean the dishes. Allow me."

"Fluttershy, you are my first guest I had dinner with in my new home. Please enjoy yourself. It won't take long. I do want to show you something once I get done."

Fluttershy nodded and went into the living room and waited. I got the dishes cleaned up and put away in no time. I entered the living room saw her sitting on one of the cushions.

"What I want to show you is in my backyard. I think you will like it."

I took Fluttershy to the back door and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she saw the Zen garden. The sun was setting and was adding a nice orange tint to the garden. We walked out onto the deck so Fluttershy could get a better look. She looked at everything I created the previous day and had a big smile on her face.

"Blaze, this is beautiful. I never knew you were this creative with your ability." Fluttershy said with a small tear coming from her eye.

"I created this so I had a place I can retreat to if I ever get unbalance again. This is called a Zen garden back on my world. It is designed to restore order and balance to one self."

"Blaze, I am sure you should never have to worry about getting that way again. It was a memory from your past that caused you to act out."

"You are wrong Fluttershy. The memory brought back the pain that I received. I went to the castle to be alone and let my emotional state run out. I did not change into . . . that enraged thing until the Timberwolves showed up. They didn't leave me alone to deal with my state. I never wanted to act like that way ever again."

"I don't blame you for killing those Timberwolves. You were only defending yourself. Like I said before, I was glad you did not get hurt. You should not beat yourself up for what you did."

I moved over to the fire pit and lit it up with a quick fire jutsu. I stared into the fire as Fluttershy came over next to me. "That is just it. I don't hate myself for what I did, I hate myself because I enjoyed it. That part of me is in every human. Anger, rage, and the enjoyment of killing. Yes I killed them to protect myself, but I could have easily killed you all when you showed up."

"But you didn't. You still had the good inside of you and that stopped you from hurting us. Please stop hating yourself Blaze. You are a good human and how you dealt with that Ursa yesterday proves it."

"Thank you Fluttershy. I wanted to show you this because you brought me back to myself that night. I did not know what would have happened if you didn't."

"I was glad my STARE was able to reach the good you. I have never done that to a friend. I did not want you to get hurt anymore nor wanted you to possibly hurt our friends. Promise me that I would never have to do that again."

"I promise. Now let me get some cushions from inside so we can enjoy the fire."

Fluttershy accepted the offer. I went and got the cushions and set them by the fire pit. I sat down indian style on one. Fluttershy went and sat on the other, but sat close enough to me so she could lean against me. I wrapped one arm around her to keep her close. We watched the fire dance away and causing the gems to glimmer.

I did not notice how much time has gone by. I looked to Fluttershy and saw she fell asleep. She had a smile on her face as she slept. I did not want to wake her so we stayed that way the entire night. I used my wood jutsu to keep the fire going. At some point, I too fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was just before dawn as usual. I did not want to wake Fluttershy yet I still wanted to get my morning training in. I created a clone and he went to do the exercise. I restarted the fire and added more wood. Soon the sun was up and Fluttershy started to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head." I said when she looked at me.

Fluttershy let out a tiny scream as she jumped up from the cushion. "I am so sorry Blaze for falling asleep like that. I was so comfortable that I doze off. This never happened before. I shall leave right away." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, calm down. I did not mind it. You were sleeping so peacefully that I did not want to disturb you. Let's go inside and I shall make some breakfast."

We headed inside and I began to cook up some scramble eggs and cut up some fresh fruit. Fluttershy went to the living room to wait till breakfast was ready. While she waited, my clone came through the front door. Fluttershy had a confused look on her face.

"Blaze, I thought you were in the kitchen?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am probably still am."

"Huh?"

"This morning, before dawn, the original Blaze you were sleeping against made a clone, that's me, and left to do the normal morning exercises."

"Ah, I keep forgetting your shadow clones can act by themselves."

"If you would excuse me, I will need to let me know about something I agreed to this morning."

With that, the clone disappeared and I received his memories. I continued to cook the eggs as I reviewed what my clone did. I dished up the food and brought it to the table. I informed Fluttershy that it was ready and she joined me at the table.

"So what did your clone do while exercising this morning?" Fluttershy asked.

"I shall start when he left the house."

- Early this morning -

(From clone's point of view.)

I left the house and began my jog to Ponyville town square and back. I return to the front yard and worked on my Taijutsu fighting style. As I was doing them for a couple hours. I hear a young voice call my name.

"Morning Swift Blaze!" The young pony voice said.

I turned and see Apple Bloom coming up the road from the farm. Must be going to school.

"Morning Apple Bloom. You heading to school?" I asked.

"Sure am! Miss Cheerilee is going to be teaching us about different cutie marks that ponies get. I told her about you and she would like to sit in and answer questions about yours." Apple Bloom said.

"That will be difficult as I am not a pony and I did not get to know about mine the normal way."

"That is why she wants you to come. The other fillies did not believe I was friends with the human and that a non pony was able to get a cutie mark. You just have to come!"

_I have a feeling there will be something else._ "Alright, I will come to your school. I will be along shortly. Just need to get cleaned up after my morning exercise."

Apple Bloom was excited that I accepted her request. She quickly left and continued on to school.

- Back to the present -

"And that is when my clone came into the house and had that quick chat with you." I said as I finished telling what my clone did.

"Sounds like you should get going before you are late. I will clean the dishes this time as you have a promise to keep." Fluttershy said.

We quickly finished breakfast and I headed upstairs to shower and change clothes. I went with my black with white trim gi as the only other clean one was full black. _Guess I am either doing laundry today or tomorrow. I definitely don't want to be running around in my undergarments._ Once I was dressed, I realize my pony form has not been in a shower in a while. _Better make sure that form is clean too._

I changed into my pony form, undressed, washed myself over me the best I could, and then got dressed again. I decided to keep the pants off as no pony ever wears pants, except for very fancy functions. _Actually most ponies wear nothing at all._ I could never go that far. Plus the fact that I needed the enchanted clothing I am wearing in order to move around normally.

I headed downstairs in my pony form and said goodbye to Fluttershy. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I flew off to the school. I remembered where it was from Twilight's tour, plus from the show. I landed out of sight and finished heading to the school on foot. As I made my way to the schoolhouse, I saw all the young ponies were playing outside and chatting among themselves. Apple Bloom was talking to two fillies and seem she was not liking the conversation. _Those two must be Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara._ Hear them say their favourite word, "Blank Flank!" Yep, that is them. _I think they are going to scream when they see my human form._

The bell rings and I see Miss Cheerilee step outside and calls her class to come inside. They all head inside and I continue my walk to the school. Miss Cheerilee was about to close the door when I caught her attention.

"Good morning Cheerilee." I said.

"Good morning, um . . ." Cheerilee said.

"My name is Swift Blaze. Apple Bloom asked me to come as you were going to talk about cutie marks today."

"Ah yes, Swift Blaze. I was actually expecting to see your human form. Why are you here in this form?"

"I did not want to scare the young fillies and colts first thing."

"I think that was a good idea. Come along so I can start the lesson."

I follow Miss Cheerilee inside and closed the door behind me.

"Alright class. Settle down as we have an important lesson to cover and a special guest to help with it." Miss Cheerilee said to the class.

All the ponies quiet down and I saw Apple Bloom with a big grin on her face, happy that I did come. I saw the other ponies with wondering looks at me. Trying to figure out who I was. Snip and Snails were looking at me and then I saw in their eyes that they recognized me. They kept quiet so they did not get into trouble.

"Allow me to introduce you to Swift Blaze."

"Hello everypony. I am sure some of you recognize me around town. I can go into more about me when Miss Cheerilee finishes her lesson. If that is alright with her of course."

"Please Miss Cheerilee?" Apple Bloom said with the big pony eyes. _Oh those eyes that you can never say no to. Glad that is not happening to me this time._

"But of course. Now then class, today we are going to go over cutie marks. Can you all see mine and Swift Blaze's cutie marks?" They all nodded their heads. "Like all ponies, I did not always have mine, my flank was blank." Cheerilee said as she showed them a young picture of her.

Cheerilee continued telling the story of how she had received her and what it symbolized to her. I watched the class as they pay attention. I then saw Diamond Tiara trying to get Apple Bloom's attention. _Oh no you don't. I am not going to let you get Apple Bloom in trouble._ I quietly released the weight modifier on my clothes. I waited for the right moment. As Diamond Tiara was beginning to pass the note, I move within a half a second and took the blank piece of paper from her and returned back to where I was. Diamond Tiara was confused where the paper went. She went and retrieve another one from her desk and began to pass it.

"Diamond Tiara! Are you passing a note?" Cheerilee said.

"No Miss Cheerilee." Diamond Tiara said acting all innocent.

"Care to explain this one I snagged from you earlier.?" I said as I revealed it on my hoof.

"How did you . . ." Diamond Tiara started to say.

"So you were passing notes. See me after class Diamond Tiara." Cheerilee said.

Apple Bloom was happy that she did not get caught in that trap. Cheerilee came up to me and whispered, "Thank you for catching her in the act. I don't know why she likes to pick on the others, especially Apple Bloom."

I whispered back, "Probably because Apple Bloom does not have a cutie mark so Diamond Tiara thinks she is better than her because of it." I revealed the note to her and showed it was blank. "I think she was going to make a joke about Apple Bloom not having her cutie mark."

"Thanks for letting me know. How are you able to determine this from just meeting the children from the first time.?

"Back when I was young, I was the one picked on so I know what to look for."

"Sorry to hear that." Cheerilee turns to the class and said, "I think we should now hear about how Swift Blaze got his cutie mark."

The entire class cheered for it, except for Diamond Tiara as I got her in trouble. _Better keep my eye on her._ I got up and stood in front of the class. "Well then, I did not get my cutie mark till much later than probably anypony has ever gotten there. The reason why is I am not actually a pony." I released my jutsu and returned to my human body. "I am the human that came to Equestira just over a week ago now."

They all gasp at my human body. The few that didn't just smiled. "Back on my world, no human ever receives these cutie cutie marks."

"Then how do they know what their special talent is?" Twist said.

"We went to school to learn the basics of life like how you are. Then we went to higher education to learn skills that we like to do or to do for a job we wanted to have. Some did not have a choice in what job they wanted if they wanted to survive."

"That sounds awful." A filly said in the back of the classroom.

"It was. I won't go into details about the lifestyle there. Now then how I got my cutie mark, does anypony know a pony name Twilight Sparkle?" Several of them raised their hoof up. "Well I wanted to see your town, but could not go out in my human form. Twilight used her magic to turn me into a pony and that is when I found about my cutie mark. When I changed back, my human form also now displays it." I said as I pointed to it.

"What does that symbol mean?" Silver Spoon asked.

"The symbols is called the yin and yang symbol. What it stands for is the belief I have for balance and that can be anything. From sun and moon, good and evil, harmony and chaos, and right and wrong. Everything needs to be in balance, not just the body and mind, but everything in nature and in space. I hold true to this belief ever since I started my martial arts training as a child."

"You know how to beat up others?" Cheerilee asked.

"I know how to defend myself and others I care for. I never start the conflicts."

"Can you show us some of your moves?" Apple Bloom asked.

_Oh this is going to be fun._ "It will have to be outside where I have more room to do it in and if Miss Cheerilee is ok with it."

"I would like to see it myself. Alright class, the rest of the lesson will be done outside."

They all cheered and quickly made their way outside. Cheerilee and I followed them up and they all gathered in a half circle. I made for the front and Cheerilee stayed in the back. "Ok, before I can demonstrate some martial art moves, I am going to have to explain some other things I can do. Back on my world, we did not have anything like the magic you have here, humans have no sense of magic. So what I am about to show it's not a magic spell. I am a unique human that has other abilities that look like magic when I do them. They allowed me to change into my pony form whenever I want.

I did the shadow clone jutsu and made another me. They all screamed when they saw the other me. Apple Bloom stayed calm as she had already seen it. This is going to take a while. "Please calm down everypony. This is called a jutsu and uses chakra to activate that resides in my body."

"That is forbidden magic! The Great and Powerful Trixie said so!" Snips said.

"This is not magic, I can't use magic. I use chakra and hand signs to do jutsu." My clone said in a little angry tone.

"You don't need to be mean to the colt. He has only seen magic before so this is all new to him." The original me said.

"But Trixie was the one that had us get locked up in jail because we shown her up." My clone said.

"True, but Princess Celesita did pardon us. Plus we did have fun teaching her a lesson." The original said.

The class was giggling as I was arguing with myself. "Wait, what were we going to do?" My clone said.

"I can't remember, do any of you children know?" The original asked.

"You were going to show some of your fancy martial arts moves." Apple Bloom said.

"That's right, shall we begin me?" The clone said.

"Let's." The original said.

We walked away from the children a little bit for some more room. We both got into a stance. When we moved in for the attack, I stayed slow so they could see all the hits and blocks. I only did this for a few minutes and then stopped in my tracks. I released my clone and turned to the kids.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked them.

They cheered and clapped their hooves together.

"Are their other jutsu you can do?" A colt asked.

"There is. If I had to guess the number I have learned so far, I would say at least a hundred and they can be used for different situations. One thing I noticed you did not have here is some playground equipment for when you go on recess. Let this be a gift to you Miss Cheerilee and for your students."

I headed to the school and found an empty spot behind the building. They all followed and stayed behind me. _This is going to eat up some chakra._ I started to do several hand signs and then shouted, "Multi Element Style! Playground Creation Jutsu!"

The ground began to shake a bit as I was pulling in several elements at once. Wood style came first and made a border of where everything was going to go. It then formed a jungle gym and playground fort. The last was the structure for swings. Earth style came next and created a slide attached to the fort first. The slide part showed up as a polished and smooth stone. I then made very colorful sea-saws. Last I had sand rise up from the ground in the boxed area. The last style was a spinoff of wood. I had vines grow from the swing set and form the seats.

Once it was done. I collapsed to one knee and then quickly got back up and turned around. The kids' faces were showing pure happiness at their new play equipment. "Well, are you just going to stand there and look at it or are you going to go and play?" I asked. It did not even take a second after I said that before the fillies and colts ran to the new play equipment. Cheerilee came up to me as we watched the children having fun.

"That was a very generous gift you gave them. I don't know how I can pay you." Cheerilee said.

"Seeing them happy is all I need. I wanted to show that they do not have to fear me and they can come to me when there is trouble."

"I saw what you did at Applejack's ceremony and that was fun to watch."

"I am going to head off and get some lunch. If you need anything, let me know."

Cheerilee nodded and then headed to watch the children. I left and made my way to the cafe. I found a table outside and pulled up a chair that was leaning by the building. I saw Lyra come out and headed to me. "Good afternoon Blaze. You look exhausted." Lyra said.

"I feel like it. Was asked by Apple Bloom to go to the schoolhouse to talk about my cutie mark and one thing led to another. Soon I was building them a playground behind the school with my jutsu., I said.

"They must be loving it. You really do have a big heart for us ponies."

"They are enjoying it when I left. I just love how peaceful this world is. It is the complete opposite from my world."

"Sorry to hear that your world was so awful. Anyway, what will you be having today?"

"I think I will have the fruit salad and grilled veggies. Also three glasses of water."

"Good choice, I will be back with your water."

Lyra headed inside while I watched the ponies in the town square heading to wherever they had to get to. I saw several Pegasus were moving clouds in. _Are they going to make it rain?_ I quickly look around for Rainbow Dash to see if she was working. I soon found her plugging a hole with a cloud.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" I shouted to her.

She saw me and flew down. "Hi Blaze, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, you were just up."

Rainbow started to laugh at the joke. "Oh Blaze, you are a riot. You really know how to tickle my funny bone."

"You mean this bone?" I started to tickle the bone's location. Rainbow laughed louder and fell from where she was hovering. I continue to tickle the spot as Rainbow was kicking about on her back.

"Blaze, please stop it. I need to breath." Rainbow said while laughing.

I stopped and allowed her to regain her composure. "Getting back to what I called you, is it going to rain soon?"

"Yea, the weather team scheduled for a thunderstorm for this afternoon. Suppose to be a good one."

_Never say that about thunderstorms. They always get worse._ "Well, I better get to my home soon." Lyra came out with my drinks. "Lyra, sorry to do this, can you make my order to go? Want to get home before the light show starts."

"Sure thing, I will bring the check as well" Lyra said as she headed back inside.

"Rainbow, I know you Pegasus control the weather. How do the other ponies know what the weather is going to be?" I asked her.

"Each day, the Equestrian Daily post today's weather forecast for each town."

"Where do I get a copy?"

"It get's delivered each morning to every home."

"By who?"

"A grey Pegasus named Ditzy Hooves."

_Of course._ "Ok, guess I should inform her where my house is so I can also get a copy."

All of a sudden, I hear a faint sound from a pony. "Look out below!"

I looked up and see the pony in discussion coming in hot. I got up and quickly did some hand signs and shouted, "Water Style! Dense Cloud Jutsu!" I started to form a cloud in front of me in the path of Ditzy. I finished just in time as she collided with it. I held onto the cloud as I slid back a bit from the impact. Ditzy looked herself over for damage and realize she landed on a cloud.

"How did this cloud get here?" Ditzy asked.

"I formed it to catch you. You are not injured Ditzy, are you?" I said.

"That is probably one of the comfiest landings I will ever get. Nice job forming the cloud."

"Thank you, why were you flying as high speed to the ground?"

"I had to find you and thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For the playground you made at the schoolhouse. My daughter came home during my lunch break and told me everything. She really loves it."

"That's nice. What is your daughter's name?" _Like I already don't know._

"Her name is Dinky Hooves, but I call her my little muffin."

Dash was making the expression like she was going to gag. I shot her a stern look and she stopped and flew back to finish getting the storm ready. "You might want to head inside soon as the weather Pegasus are making a good storm from the looks of it. Also, can you put me on the list to get the newspaper in the morning. I was going to be out in this storm if I did not ask Rainbow about what was going on with all the clouds."

"Sorry about that. You will get one in the morning. Where is your home?"

"It is the new one just outside of town with the outer walls made of stone on top of the hill."

"That is a nice house, I didn't recall seeing it there last week."

"That is because I built it a few days ago with my jutsu."

"That's cool. Better finish delivering this mail. Bye Blaze."

"Bye Ditzy." _Hmm, guess some if the fanfiction stories are true. Wonder what else should I expect._

Lyra came out with my lunch packaged up and I payed the bill. I started to head home as I saw other ponies were doing the same. Some were even closing the shutters on their windows. _Guess it is going to be a nasty one. Better keep an eye and hear for trouble._ I made it home as the storm started to rain. I went and sat at the table to eat my lunch while the grilled veggies were still warm. Once the meal was done and the dishes were cleaned, I looked around my house. _What shall I do while stuck inside with a storm going on outside. I should do the maintenance on my weapons so they will work if I ever need them._

I faced the wall that the stairs are heading to the second floor. I released the illusion barrier jutsu I had placed when organizing my house. A door revealed itself. I opened it and headed down to the basement. Down there, I used my jutsu to create an opening in a stone block that was in the corner. Inside were all my weapons hanging on stone hooks. I released several ki energy balls to give off light for the room. I went to work on the maintenance for them.

Some time later, I hear my front door burst open. I teleported upstairs to see who the intruder was. Laying on the floor entrance was Ditzy Hooves. I ran to close the door and then to her to check if she is alright. See was breathing, but looked exhausted.

"Ditzy, what were you doing out in this storm?" I asked.

"Storm grew out of weather Peagasus' control by a storm from the EverFree Forest." Ditzy said while breathing heavily.

"You braved the storm to tell me that?"

"No, I came to ask you to help us. No pony has seen a storm like this. I am worried about my little muffin being stuck with the other children in this storm at the schoolhouse."

"I will see what I can do. You stay here and rest. I will be back shortly."

"You going out in that weather!"

"Not at this moment. I am teleporting to the school. Be right back."

I quickly teleported out and arrived at the school. I was met with a branch hitting my face. I quickly moved out of the way and see what is going on. Several of the windows were burst open, letting the rain and wind in. I saw the children and Cheerliee huddle in a corner. I made my over to them while climbing over the debris.

"Everything is going to be alright! Stay close to me and I will get everypony to safety!" I shouted over the wind. I teleported all of us back to my house and appeared in the entryway.

"Dinky!" Ditzy shouted from the sofa in the living room.

"Mommy!" the little filly said as she ran to Ditzy.

"You will be safe here in my house. Cheerilee, there are some towels in the upstairs bathrooms you can get to dry everypony off." I said.

"Thank you for saving us. Where are you going?" Cheerilee asked.

"Back out there to see if I can stop this storm."

"IT'S NOT SAFE! YOU MIGHT GET HURT!" Cheerilee shouted.

"I have to see what I can do. The Pegasus can't stop this so I must try. Stay inside and away from the windows."

Cheerilee nodded and backed away. I reactived the illusion barrier jutsu on the basement door and then summon my samurai sword to me. I teleported out of there so I did not have to open the door. When I arrived outside, I had to hold my ground as the wind was blowing hard. The clouds were pitch black and lit up with every lightning bolt either staying up in the clouds, or stiking towards the ground. _Man, these are just as bad as the ones that happen in the south central of the United States. Oh shit. Don't tell me._ I began to scan the horizon for the object that I hope was not there. I was hearing the sound from the stories of survivors. Way deep in the EverFree Forest is where I spotted the weather monster, a tornado.

Guessing on the size, it was an EF3 or bigger. I started to make several clones so they can help with rescues and warn the ponies. I knew that will destroy the town if I did not stop it. _I am charging into a storm with a metal blade and it has a tornado. This is really going to hurt._ I started to fly to the tornado while keeping my blade in it's sheaf to avoid lightning strikes. I dodge each one as it almost striked me.

When I got close enough, I drew the blade and started to channel my chakra into it. Lightning started to strike it, but my chakra was holding it back. _I might as well use the lightning if it keeps striking my blade._ Each strike was being absorbed into the blade and started to glow pure white. It kept on getting brighter and brighter. I held it to my side, ready to release it at the right moment as the tornado was coming closer.

When I was ready, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "LIGHTNING STYLE! LIGHTNING BLADE SLASH JUTSU!" I swung my blade at an upward angle sending all the lightning energy from the storm with my chakra enhancement at the twister. You could see the slash path as it was pure white. When it made contact with the tornado, they both exploded releasing all their energy.

The tornado disappeared, but the dark storm clouds were still shooting of lightning. I put my blade back in its holder and flew into the clouds. I had to get rid of these clouds and only knew one way that will cause them to disperse. My chakra was almost depleted, but I won't be needing it for this.

I started to power up my ki as I could send it out in a wave to break the clouds up. My ki energy kept on rising higher and higher. I started to emit a red glow around me and it was deflecting the lightning strikes. I was pulling with all my might to get every bit of ki that I had. I was even doing the scream they did on DBZ when they went to the max. The red glow continued to expand out as more ki was gathered. Once I pulled it all, I released my ki shockwave. It went in every direction and was breaking up the clouds.

I did not have any ki left to sustain flight so I began to fall. I was feeling so exhausted, I did my best to do one final jutsu to save myself. I teleported to Twilight's home and crashed into the center table. I was still barely conscious as Twilight ran up to me.

"Blaze what are you, OH MY! You're hurt! Blaze, stay with me! Rainbow go get the Doctor! Rarity, help me get him to the couch!" Twilght shouted.

I heard the door quickly open and close. My eyes were barely open as I felt myself get levitated off the table rubble. I then heard Rarity speak, "What in Clestia was Blaze doing out in that dreadful storm?"

I mumbled out, "Save school . . . children. Stop . . . tornado in . . . EverFree . . . Broke clouds up."

"Hold on Blaze! The Doctor is coming! Stay awake!" Twilight continued to shout. "Rarity, help me get his wet clothes off of him. Well what's left of them."

I was struggling hard to stake awake. My adrenaline was wearing out and I began to feel pain all over my body. I could not feel them tearing my clothes off. All of a sudden, a sharp pain came from my left leg. "OWWWWW! MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted on reflex. Twilight and Rarity jumped away when I screamed out in pain.

"Please hold on Blaze. The Doctor will fix you up." Rarity said.

I was holding myself from screaming more out in pain. The front door burst open and Rainbow Dash came in with the Doctor.

"Where is the pony that's hurt?" The Doctor said.

"NOT A FUCKING PONY! THE HUMAN ON THE COUCH IS THE ONE WHO IS HURT!" I shouted as another wave of pain hit me.

"Calm down Blaze. The Doctor did not mean anything about it." Twilight said.

I kept my eyes closed as more pain was coming.

"This will put you nighty night so you won't have to feel the pain." The Doctor said as he injected me with something.

The pain was dying off as I lost consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22: All Aboard!

Chapter22: All Aboard!

When I started to wake up, I looked around to see where I was. I see that I was back in the hospital. _Maybe I should get a room here._ I started to feel a headache coming on. When I went to rub my head with my hand, I got hit with a hoof. _Ouch. Wait, I don't remember changing into my pony form._ The door to the room opened and I see the mane 6, Spike, several other ponies I know, and then the Princesses came in. There was no room left anywhere for a pony to stand.

"Uh, hi everypony." I said with a confused look.

"I am happy to see you are awake Blaze." Twilight said.

"Thanks. I have a few questions if you can please answer them."

"Sure Blaze. What are they?"

"One, how long was I out?"

"About 36 hours. You were really banged up from the storm."

Doing a few calculations in my head, I then said, "So tomorrow is the 1st of August. I will be starting the Royal Guard training."

"Why would you even think of going to that seeing you are still injured!" Rarity said.

"I can use my chakra to speed up healing. Remember I fell from the sky when I arrived and I fixed my bones?" I replied.

"How long do you think it will take you?" Twilight asked.

"Depends on what my injuries are."

"I can answer that." The Doctor said. "You broke your right hind leg in multiple spots. You have a couple broken and bruised ribs. There are several dozen cuts over your body. You also have several burn marks where I guess lightning struck you. Lastly you have a mild concussion. A normal pony would be in the hospital for at least a month to heal."

"Is that all? I would have to guess with my chakra, I will be healed in a couple hours." I said.

"How are you able to heal that quickly?" Twilight asked in a panic state.

"I figured I was going to get injured at some point, so I learned some medical style jutsu I can use to speed the process up."

"Is there anything you will not be able to do with your abilities?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmm, mime."

All the ponies in the room started to laugh. I did a slight chuckle as I felt the injured ribs.

"Glad to see your humour has not been injured." Princess Celestia said.

"I think Pinkie Pie will agree with me that laughter is the best medicine." I said.

"You are correct. Once you are out of the hospital, I have a big party that is for you." Pinkie Pie said.

"Let me guess what it will be for. Saving the children, stoping a tornado, getting well, and a farewell trip to training."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Pinkie said all surprised.

"I am starting to get how you think and that is scary to me."

Again all the ponies in the room began to laugh. If my ribs weren't hurting, I would join in the laughter.

"So what is your next question, Blaze?" Fluttershy asked.

"The second question is why am I in my pony form? I don't recall changing to it while in pain."

"I can answer that one." Twilight said. "After the Doctor put you under, he could not properly take care of your injuries as no pony knew your anatomy. So I use my magic to change you into a pony."

"So I will be stuck like this for two days. That won't be bad."

"Actually, . . ." Twilight acting bashful, "I kinda super charged the spell in haste as I was worried about your health."

"So how long will I be a pony?"

"Um, two weeks?" Twilight said quietly.

"TWO WEEKS!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted the Doctor to save your life." Twilight said as she started to tear up.

"It's ok Twilight. I am sorry for shouting. The amount I would be in this form just surprised me."

"It might be a blessing for the time you will be in the training. You were going to be a pony the entire time." Princess Celestia said.

"How long is the training?" I asked.

"Two weeks."

_Oh cruel irony. You struck me yet again._ "Guess now I am forced to stay in pony form. It will be an experience for sure of living like a pony all that time."

"It won't be that bad. You already have done some time when you first showed up." Applejack said.

"True, plus I won't scare any of the other trainees right off the bat. At least I can still access the ki and chakra. Jutsu with hand signs are going to be the problem though." I said as held up my fore hoofs.

"Was there any more questions you wanted to ask?" Princess Luna.

"Just one more. Why are there so many ponies in this room?" I asked as I looked at everypony.

"The children and I wanted to thank you for rescuing us from the storm." Cheerilee said as the children around her nodded their heads.

"The rest of us want to thank you for stopping that out of control storm before it did any damage to Ponyville." Mayor Mare said. Everypony else nodded for the reason.

"You are all welcome. I just felt what was right to do given the situation. I want to use these abilities for good and to protect the ones I care for. Now then, I am going to do some meditation to heal my body. Thank you all for visiting." I said.

The ponies started to leave the room. Soon only the closest friends were left, the mane 6, Spike, and the Princesses. "I can see in your eye Blaze you have one more question." Princess Celestia said.

"You are correct. I would like to know where that EF3 tornado came from. I know the weather Pegasus would not have scheduled a storm if the EverFree Forest had one coming in."

"EF3? Why did you call the tornado that?" Twilight asked.

"Back on my world, we too got tornados, we just could not control the weather like you can. A scientist developed a scale to measure the intensity of the tornado and called it, the Fujita scale. It has been since upgraded based upon better data collected from them. It is now called the Enhanced Fujita scale, or EF scale. It goes from EF0, which does minimal damage, to EF5, a tornado that will wipe a town off the map and leave nothing but destruction and death." I explained.

"It is still amazing you humans can do so much without magic." Spike said.

"Back to the question, where did that one come from?"

"As you know, that forest is still unknown to us. No pony has gone to figure out why it is like that. I have sent a patrol to keep an eye on the area for anything out of the ordinary." Princess Celestia said.

"So, did any other pony get hurt from the storm?"

"Just a few got scrapes and bruises. Nothing like what you received." Twilight said. "I heard of reports of you also doing some rescuing in town during the storm. Were they shadow clones? During some of the rescues, they all suddenly disappeared at the same time. No ponies were hurt though."

"Might have been when I used the last of my chakra to teleport to you Twilight. I actually forgot about them till this moment. Guess I really pushed myself to the limit this time."

"Please don't do something that dangerous again. I hate to see you in pain." Fluttershy said.

"If I don't do this, other ponies will get hurt. I can take the hits and survive from the training I put myself through. I will promise I will be more careful so I don't get to that level again."

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled me. They left and I went into meditation. Inside my mind, I was back in my human form looking over a grassy landscape. _Well, seeing I will be in pony form a while, better do some practicing._ I made some clones and they transformed into pony form and began to spar. I made one clone to focus on healing my body. I read some more jutsu that I found will be useful at some point.

After an hour of training, a clone started to scream in excitement. "I did it! I did it!"

We all ran to the clone in question. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I found out how we can do hand sign jutsu in pony form!"

"Release yourself so we can see the memory."

The clone did and the other me's review it. _I could not believe I did not think of this sooner._ I saw and thought what the clone was thinking. He thought of the hand signs in his mind as his fore hoofs were touching each other. When that last hand sign was thought of, the jutsu activated. I exited my mind in excitement and jumped off the bed.

I soon realize I did not have the magic weights on me and I collided with the ceiling. I landed back in bed and began to rub my head. The door to the room opened and Twilight came rushing in.

"Blaze, are you alright? I heard a scream and a thud." Twilight said.

"I am alright. I have healed myself in my meditation as you can see, but I have learned something that helps this pony form." I said.

"That's good to hear. What did you learn?"

"I learned how to perform hand sign jutsu in pony form." I said in a jingle tune.

"How can you when you don't have hands?"

"I have already told you how I have to use chakra on my hoofs if I want to grab something with them like how you ponies are able to do with passive magic." I demonstrated as I said this, "I place my fore hoofs together like so. I then think of the hand signs for the jutsu I want to perform. Then I shout out the jutsu. Let me show you."

I carefully got out of the bed, so I don't go flying into something else. I put my hoofs together and shouted, "Lightning Style! Lightning Shock Jutsu!" My body shout out weak sparks in random directions.

"That is amazing Blaze. I knew you would find a way so you can continue to use your jutsu in this form. Seeing you are better now, let's get you checked out."

"Sure. Where are my clothes for my pony form?"

"They are over in that draw by your bed. Be careful as they still have the spell active on them."

I began to put the clothing on with no issue as I am used to the weights. We left the room and made our way to the entrance. I wave goodbye to the Doctor again and said, "Thanks for the patch up. I will see you in a few weeks when I get injured again."

"I will have your bed ready then." The Doctor joked back.

We stepped outside and see what was left in the clean up from the storm. Mostly everything was cleaned up and all that was left was a few branches that were being dragged out of town. I followed Twilight to who knows where as I just want to take it easy for once. All the ponies were waving to me and saying thank you for saving the town. I welcomed them and continue to walk. We arrived at Sugarcube Corner and entered.

I saw Mr. Cake was behind the counter this time. When he saw me, he said, "Hi there Blaze! Glad to see you are doing better. Pinkie came rushing in and told us you woke up. She then left as fast as she entered. Could not even ask her anything."

_I already know Pinkie is planning a party, but where?_ Mrs. Cake walked in from the kitchen and said, "Oh Blaze! I heard your name being said and had to see how you are doing. I fainted when I heard you took on that tornado. It's good to see you were not as badly injured as everypony was saying."

"I was pretty banged up from it. I just used my chakra to speed up the healing process. I am glad no other pony was hurt." I said. My stomach suddenly growled like a Manticore. I chuckled to myself as I placed my hoof on it to calm it.

"It seems you have a beast to feed. Let us make you something special for saving us. It's on the house and I insist." Mrs. Cake said as both Carrot Cake and Cup Cake headed into the kitchen.

I went and sat by a table and Twilight joined me. "So, how many ponies know what I did?"

"Everypony in Ponyville, the Princesses, and the Royal Guard. But most only know of the name who saved them as they never met you." Twilight said.

"Hopefully this puts me in good graces with your brother."

"Oh, I wrote directly to my brother that you saved the down from that storm. I did not have details as you were still unconscious. He did reply back thanking I was not hurt and don't expect some injuries was going to prevent you from attending. He was willing to come down here and drag you to the training grounds."

_Ok, so he is happy that Twilight did not get hurt and still wants to break my body and spirit in the training sessions. Yep, he hates me._ "Glad I healed myself so that will not have to happen. So when do I head to Canterlot?"

"You will take a train tonight and arrive there just before dawn. They like to start early with the trainees."

"Thanks for letting me know. I will be able to get some sleep and meditation in before I arrive."

After a few minutes of silence, the swinging doors to the kitchen opened up and a cart being pushed came through. On top of it was a six tier cake. The main cake was red in color and had detail comic images of explosions. On top was a mini human me in a fighting stance against a nasty tornado. I started to smile big as it was brought in.

"I hope you like it Blaze. We started it yesterday and put the last touches just now. It was going to be revealed at your party this afternoon, but I could not wait to show you." Mrs. Cake said as she walked from behind the cake.

"The cake is awesome. I definitely like the figurines on top. Thank you for making it. I am afraid to eat this entire thing and then be as hyper as Pinkie." I said.

"I can understand Blaze. So what else can I get you then?"

"How about two large cherry shakes and a dozen of my cookies."

"Coming right up." Mrs. Cake said as she heads back to the kitchen.

"That is an impressive cake. I wonder how Pinkie was planning on bringing the cake to the party?" Twilight asked.

"I think I will surprise them and bring it myself."

"How in Equestria are you going to manage that? You need a wagon to properly carry something this big."

"I am going to use the same way how I got my furniture to my place."

I put my hoofs together, thought the hand signs, and then summoned my saddle bags (Purchased with the furniture). I started to dig through one of them until I found a piece of paper and my pen. Using my chakra, I held the pen on my hoof and began to draw a sealing jutsu circle on it.

"What are you doing Blaze?" Twilight asked as she watched.

"This is another type of jutsu ninjas used on that show when they wanted to carry something in secret and secured." I placed the paper on the cake and stepped back. Twilight joined me by my side. "Now you see it . . ." I activated the jutsu and the cake disappeared, "Now you don't."

"What did you do with the cake?"

"It is now inside that piece of paper that is laying on the cart."

Twilight picked it up with her magic and looked at it in detail. There was now a shadow image of a cake in the middle of the circle. "This is amazing! Can you put anything in this?" Twilight asked with a sparkle in her eye, wanting knowledge.

"Only objects can be placed into that seal, no living things. The other thing I have to consider is the weight and size as the higher those are, the more chakra I have to use."

Twilight teleported a scroll and quill to her and began to write down notes. _There she goes into brainiac mode._ About ten minutes later, Mrs. Cake came out with my order. She looks over to me and asked, "Where is the cake, Blaze?"

"A pink blur came in and snatched it." I said.

"Pinkie must be rushing around to finish getting your party ready."

"That reminds me, she forgot to inform the guest of honour where and when it is."

"It is at your place in the front yard. Suppose to start at 1pm."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Cake placed my order down and went back to the kitchen. I began to have my shake and eat some of the drops. Twilight was focused as ever on what she was writing. _She really needs to pay attention to her surroundings. Time to have some fun._ I transformed into Spike and continue to eat my food. After half an hour later, she finally finishes what she was writing and sent the back to the library. She looked over to me and then looked all around the shop for my pony me.

A worried look went on her face as she said, "Spike, when did you get here and where did Blaze go?"

"I have been here for two hours waiting for you to finish. Blaze left to go to his party and then the train." I said with a straight face.

"Why did you not tell me!"

"Because you told me to not disturb you while you are in deep thought and writing."

Mr. Cake was behind the counter watching what was happening and trying to hold his laughter in.

"I need to run if I want to catch up before he leaves." Twilight gets up and started to run to the door.

"Twilight! Wait! Blaze wanted me to give you a message."

"Make it fast."

I got up and ran to be in front of her. I strike the 'ta da' pose and said, "SURPRISE!" I release the transform jutsu and reappeared in my pony body in the same pose.

"Blaze! What was that for! I thought you actually left before I said goodbye."

Mr. Cake was now laughing out loud.

"Just proving once again you are not aware of your surroundings. Now lets go back to the table and finish the treat."

Twilight went back to the table and snag the other shake that has not been touched. I went over to mine and took a few sips. Twilight never took her glare of me while she drank the shake. When she grabbed one of the cookies and placed it in her mouth, the glare disappeared and enjoyment took its place.

"Mr. Cake, when did you create this tasty cookie?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't and Cup Cake didn't either. Blaze gave us the recipe." Mr. Cake said.

Twilight turned to me, now with a surprised look. "Where and when did you learn to bake?" She now asked me.

"For where, back on my world. For when, several years ago. Any other questions?" I said.

"What are these called?"

"Blaze's Chocolate Drops" Mr. Cake replied.

"Back on my world though, they were originally called Devil Chocolate Drops for how 'devilishly' good they are. The Cakes decided to rename it after me." I said.

"So these are the cookies I have been hearing rumours about. I can taste why ponies are loving them." Twilight said.

We finished the treat and made our way back to my house for the party. As we rounded the corner, I heard music playing a nice tune. I then saw my front yard and the surrounding area was filled with ponies. _Did Pinkie invite the whole town?_ We approached the crowd and Pinkie pops in front of us out of no where.

"What do you think Blaze! Everypony in Ponyville came to your party!" Pinkie said in her excited tone.

"Never realized there was this many living here. Might as well go and mingle with some of the ponies I have not met yet." I said.

"I will come and get you when it's time for an event." Pinkie said as she hopped back into the crowd.

"I will see you later Blaze." Twilight said as she entered the crowd.

_Might as well head in also. _I started to make my way through and every few feet, I got thanked by a pony for saving them and their town. I said your welcome and continue to make my way through. I soon made it to the DJ pony that is cranking the tunes out. Yep the one and only, Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ Pon-3. She was bobbing her head to the beat as I walked up to her.

"Nice tunes you are throwing out." I said over the music.

"Thanks, do you have a request you would like to hear?" Vinyl Scratch replied.

"I am sorry to admit but I don't know any of the music groups in this world."

"OH! You are the pony that saved the town from that storm! Thank you for doing that. Name's Vinyl Scratch. My DJ name is DJ Pon-3."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Swift Blaze, but you can call me Blaze. I just did what anypony would have done if they had my abilities."

"It was really brave to face that tornado by yourself. I am amazed you are moving around so soon after that. Guess that explains why Pinkie woke me up to come and set up the music ASAP."

"Again, my ability allows me to increase the healing time on my body. I would have either been in the hospital for at least a month, if not longer."

"That is awesome. Go on and enjoy your party and if you do want to see a list of the music and bands I have, come on over.

"I will do that later. Thanks for accepting playing."

I headed off and mingled some more with the other ponies. I soon came across a big empty table in a corner. _Guess this is where the cake is supposed to go._ I pull out the sealed paper and placed it on the table. I went in another direction to see who I was going to run into next. I then heard my name being called from behind me. I turned around and saw Lyra was making her way to me. Next to her was an off white Earth mare pony. She had a dark blue mane with a pink highlight. _Yep, Bon-Bon is with Lyra._

"I told you I have met the human." Lyra said to Bon-Bon.

"I have yet to see this human you keep talking about. Are you sure it was him that stopped that storm?" Bon-Bon said.

"I am very sure. He was the only one that could have stopped something like that. There he is over there!" Lyra said as she pointed to me.

"I don't see a human from what you told me about them. All I see is a red Earth pony wearing some black clothing."

"That is him in his pony form. Hi Blaze! I have a friend I want you to meet."

"Hi Lyra. Good to see you again. Thanks for coming to my party." I said.

Lyra and Bon-Bon finally reached where I was. "Blaze, allow me to introduce to my marefriend, Bon-Bon." Lyra said.

"Hi Bon-Bon. It is nice to meet you. How do you like the party?" I said.

"Pinkie throws the best parties, but this is for the human that saved Ponyville. You are clearly not human." Bon-Bon said.

"I would show you my human form, but Twilight cast a spell on me so the Doctor could fix me up after going toe to toe with a tornado." I said.

"Rumour is the human can do things no pony has ever done. Can you demonstrate?"

"If I am going to show you, I might as well put a show on for everypony. Pinkie!"

Out of nowhere, Pinkie popped out from a pony's mane. She hopped to be right next to me and said, "Blaze, you have a question for me?"

"I do. Where is the stage? I am in the mood to put a show on for all my friends for accepting me as theirs."

"It is right in front of your house. What jutsu are you going to show?"

"How about you come and be my assistant?"

"Okie. Dokie. Lokie."

We made our way to the stage and I went up to the microphone. Vinyl Scratch saw me on stage and turned down the music. "Hi everypony and thank you for throwing me this party. I just seem to not recall why I am getting one. Guess that tornado banged my head pretty hard." I said to the crowd.

"This is for saving the children!" A pony shouted

"You also stopped that tornado from destroying Ponyville!" Another pony shouted.

"This is also for getting your health back. "Pinkie said as she walked up to my side.

"And this is for going off to the Royal Guard training." Twilight said as she and the other mane 6 walked onto the stage.

"Definitely a lot has happened while I have been here. The only way I can show my appreciation is by putting on a show. Would you gals like to help out?"

They all nodded and I went straight to work. I sent several ki energy balls into the sky and let them explode like fireworks. The ponies enjoyed the spectacle as I prepared for the next thing. I summoned some small clouds in the sky and then had them shoot lightning between them. They were playing a rhythmic beat which Vinyl Scratch started to play some music that matched it. The ponies were dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"Applejack, can you toss some apples into the air?" I asked. She picks them up from a nearby barrel with her mouth and began to send them into the air. I sent several wind slicing jutsu at them and cut them into slices. The ponies ate the slices as they fell from the sky.

"Rarity, do you have some gems that I can borrow?" Rarity used her magic to find ones close by and pulled them out of the ground. She handed them to me and saw they matched the colors of the mane 6. Perfect. I placed them in front of each of my friends and instructed them to strike a pose. They do so and then I performed a crystal jutsu on the gems and they grew into the poses of the pony that matched the color. The crowd ooh and awe at the beautiful creations. Rarity was especially happy seeing a diamond the size of her. Spike was drooling at the site too of the creations. I then had them change back and sent them flying to the dragon in the front crowd. He caught each one in his mouth.

"Pinkie Pie, don't you normally have a big cake at your parties?" I asked her.

"Oh my! I totally forgot to get it. I will be right back." Pinkie said as she was about to leave.

"Hold it Pinkie! Please stand here next to me for a sec." Pinkie does so wondering what I have planned. "Now, please describe this cake you had made for this party."

Pinkie goes into detail describing every detail about the cake. The ponies were drooling from hearing the description, "Now Blaze, please allow me to go and get your cake."

"Why? The cake is right over on that table." I said as I pointed my hoof over to the empty table. Everypony looked in that direction wondering where the cake was. I released the seal jutsu and the cake appeared. They all cheered when they saw it. I turned to where Pinkie was standing and only saw a trail of smoke leading to the cake. _Guess she wants to start to serve it out._

"Rainbow Dash, care for some lightning dodging?" She happily nodded and we took to the air. We both easily flew around the lightning strikes between the clouds I made. The crowd was cheering louder at the stunt. We returned to the stage and Rainbow had a big smile on her face.

"Now for my grand finally." I gather up the remaining chakra I had as this was going to be a big one. I shouted, "Element Style! Five Element Dragons Jutsu!" A Element dragon of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning formed from the nearby source they are made of. I had them fly around and weave between them. They then flew up high into the air and then exploded in a bright white light.

The crowd applauded and cheered as I bowed to them. That is how you show of abilities Trixie. Don't embarrass the townsfolk, allow them to participate. I got off stage and dispersed the clouds I made. I headed over to where Lyra and Bon-Bon watched the show from. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Ok, you are the human Lyra was talking about. Love the show by the way." Bon-Bon said.

"Thank you for the compliment. Continue to enjoy the party. I need to go inside and pack for the training." I said.

They both wished me luck as I headed to my house. None of the party came into the house so it was nice and quiet. I headed upstairs for a shower to clean myself up. I then headed to my room and realize something. _I don't have to pack anything clothing. This gi is the only one I have for my pony form. Ponies really have it easy when it comes to travelling._ I headed back to the bathroom and packed up my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, and comb into my saddlebag.

I returned to the party and headed to where my best friends were at. I heard they were discussing all the cool things I did. Fluttershy saw me coming and quickly flew to me. "Blaze, that show was amazing. I really liked how you did not make those dragons not so scary." Fluttershy said.

"I had fun doing it. I don't think there is no pony in Ponyville that does not know me by now." I said.

"I would agree with you there." Twilight said.

We were nearby the buffet table so I headed over and snagged some of the punch. As I started to drink it, Rainbow shouted out, "Blaze! Don't drink that!"

"Why's that? It tastes good." I asked.

"That punch contains alcohol."

I look at my cup for a few seconds, then finished drinking it. They all gasp at what I just did. "Gals, please, it is ok. Drinking a little alcohol won't cause me to act like my father. I realize now that alcohol does not corrupt the drinker, it is the drinker that ruins it for everypony."

"Glad to see you are doing much better with dealing with your father." Twilight said.

"I will still say that I hate his guts and hope he is burning in hell for what he did to me."

They all gasp at what I said. "Blaze, I do get how you feel. Saying that about one's parent is uncouth." Rarity said. "Let me just say, changing the subject, that I really loved those crystal versions of us you formed from those gems. Too bad you did not allow us to keep them."

"I will make you a smaller one when I get back. For now, let's enjoy the rest of the party before I need to catch the train."

They all nodded so that is what we did. We ate the food at the buffet, ate the cake, _very good cake_, danced and mingled. The party started to die down as it was getting dark. Ponies were heading to their homes. I helped my friends with the cleanup so my place looked good before I left. I went inside and grabbed my saddle bags. We all walked together to the train station, enjoying the peaceful night Princess Luna brought.

We arrived at the station and saw the train was already there. Twilight levitated the train ticket to me and placed it in my bag. I turned to them and saw tears were forming in their eyes.

"This is not goodbye. I will be back, I promise. This is just to teach me how a pony fights to see if I can help them improve with my Taijutsu knowledge." I said.

"We know. It is just you have played a big part in our lives in these past weeks and we hate to see our friend go." Pinkie said.

"I agree, you helped me with my applebucking and taught me to rely on my friends when I need help." Applejack said.

"You all have also helped me since I arrived. That memory of my past and releasing that emotional baggage, I don't know anypony else who would have gone those lengths to bring me back to myself." I said.

"Let's just agree that we helped each other out. These tears are ruining my makeup." Rarity said.

"Good luck Blaze. I am sure my brother won't try and kill you on the first day." Twilight said.

_Don't count on that. He still has the grudge on me because I managed to escape his guards._

"Remember Blaze, you still owe me a rematch on that race. I will be training hard while you are gone so expect a race with me when you get back." Rainbow said.

"Looking forward to it."

"Just don't get too injured in the training Blaze. I never like seeing you hurt." Fluttershy said.

"I am sure nothing like the injuries I received from that tornado will happen while there. Plus I can heal myself quickly. Don't worry about me while I am gone."

Fluttershy smiles as they all did. I got onto the train and found an open seat by the window. I waved to them as the train started to pull out. _Onward to Canterlot, and the pain I am going to get from Shining's training. Oh God, I am going to get close to death._


	23. Chapter 23: Royal Guard Training, Part 1

Chapter 23: Royal Guard Training, Part 1

The train ride was quiet. The only sound was from the train itself going along its tracks. I got comfortable in my seat and went into meditation. Inside my mind, I could still hear the sounds of the train. _Let's get an environment to match that._ I changed the environment from an open grassland to an industrial warehouse. I made some clones of me and they went off practicing jutsu of every kind I have read about. I still had one clone that goes into meditation within here to practice secret jutsu.

I began to wonder what the other trainees are going to be like? _Kinda hard to think about that as I am entering unknown territory from the show. The only think I can reference is the stories and rumours I heard about when a couple friends went through the boot camps of the military. I don't think it is going to be that extreme._ I went back to reading some more jutsu so I can have a better selection for anything that may require them.

I then came across the jutsu that talk about storing chakra in other places in your body. _That will come in handy. I think I know the perfect place to store it, behind my cutie mark._ I did the jutsu and began to regulate small amounts every few hours.

After an hour of jutsu training in my head, I had them all switch to sparing and have them increase all the weights by 5lbs each. They all noticed the change and began to work on toning the muscles to the new weight. The sparing lasted for a couple hours before I exited my mind.

I looked around to see where the train was in relation to Canterlot and saw I was only halfway there. _Good, I can get some sleep also._ I laid down on the seat and got comfortable as I could get with a rocking train going up the mountain. It did not take long before I did fall asleep.

I was awaken by the sound of screeching brakes and the jerking of the cars caused me to fall out of my seat. _Ouch._ I looked outside and saw we are still on the mountain path. I saw a train conductor came rushing through.

"Excuse me. Why did the train stop?" I asked the train conductor.

"There has been a rock slide onto the tracks. I am looking for a Unicorn that can help us clear the path." The conductor said.

"Think I can help."

"It will take an Earth pony several hours to move all those big rocks."

"Have you found a Unicorn on the train?"

"Sadly, no. You are the only passenger. Can't see any other choice."

"Trust me. I am not an average Earth pony."

I followed the train conductor outside and to the front of the train. We got to the front and saw the size of the rock slide. It was a massive one and was as tall of the train and the length of one of the cars. _Man, that is one big rock slide. I think I have a good way to clear this._

"As you can see, it will take some time for all of us to clear this all out." The train conductor said.

"If you can please stand back, I will have this cleared quickly." I said.

He goes and stands next to the steam engine as I went to the front. I raised one hoof and pointed at the rock pile. I gather my ki and sent several energy blasts into it. They exploded and created a dust cloud. Once it cleared, the train tracks were now cleared. The train conductor walked the track to look at the work.

"Dammit!" The conductor shouted.

I walked up next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The rocks managed to bend and break the tracks. I take you don't have anything to fix this?"

I looked at the damage and it was badly damaged. "I see what I can do."

The train conductor backed away. I stood on my hind hoofs and began to draw on the chakra. I did a fire jutsu first to heat up the metal. I then created stone armor on my fore hoofs so I can touch the hot metal and bend it back into place. I then sprayed it with water jutsu to cool it back down. I repeated the process on the other track.

The train conductor just had a surprised and shocked look on his face when I turned to face him. "I don't know who you are, but thank you. I don't think I know of any Unicorn that could have done all that you did." The conductor said.

"Let's just get this train moving. I have Royal Guard Training I am starting in the morning." I said.

"Right away! If you would like, you can ride up in the locomotive. I would like to know more about the pony that did things no pony I ever seen do before."

"Sure. That way, you don't have to think I did some sort of forbidden magic."

We got into the locomotive and he started to get the train moving again. I began to tell the tale of me not being an actual pony, how I could not show him my human form, and then explaining about the chakra and ki abilities. I told him my name and he told me his name was Smoky. We chatted about different things as the train moved along. We soon arrived at the station for Canterlot.

I got off the train with my saddlebags and began the walk to the Castle. Smoky shouted from the train, "Hey Blaze, if you ever need a train ride. Just hop on, free of charge. You saved me by clearing and fixing the track."

"Thank you for the offer. It was nothing. Glad I could help." I said as I waved goodbye to him.

I walked through the dark town to the castle. The sun was still down and all the ponies were still asleep. I made it to the front gate and stood in front of the guards there. "Swift Blaze reporting in for Royal Guard Training." I said with a salute.

"You are not suppose to be here until 10am. That is 5 hours away." The guard said.

"Then why did Twilight tell me . . ." I began to say as the reason popped into my head. _Dammit Twilight! You did not have to help your brother. He was going to get plenty of me during the training._ "Seeing I have time to spare, I would like an audience with Princess Luna."

"Follow me." I followed the guard into the castle into the throne room. "Swift Blaze requesting an audience with you Princess Luna." The guard announced.

"He may enter." Princess Luna said. The guard bowed and walked out and closed the door behind him. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to the night court?"

"Consider the start of the hazing from Shining Armor from evading his guards. With the help from Twilight Sparkle." I said. "Nice to see that speaking lesson is helping you."

"Yes, I have been warming up to the other ponies in the castle as they are able to understand what I am saying. So are you ready for the training?"

"I think I am. Do you think I can find out the other ponies I will be training with?"

"I do not seem the harm. Let me have a guard bring the paperwork." Princess Luna used her magic and a guard came in through the main door.

"You summoned me your highness?" The guard said.

"Yes, Please go and bring the paperwork that has the ponies going to the Royal Guard training this morning to the dining room." Princess Luna said.

"Yes your highness."

The guard left and closed the doors once again. Princess Luna turned her head to me and said, "Blaze, would you like to join me and Princess Celestia for breakfast? She should be up soon so we can move the sun and the moon."

"I would like that, Luna."

Princess Luna smiled that I remembered to call her that. Princess Celestia soon came strolling in and soon realized I was there too. "Blaze, I am surprised to see you here this early. You normally do your morning exercise in your front yard." Princess Celestia said with a big yawn.

"So you admitted you have still been spying on me each morning. Just be happy I have not decided to throw anymore apples through that peep hole of yours." I said.

"I only watch your training regiments. The rest of the time I leave to your privacy." Princess Celestia said.

"My sister is telling you the truth. We have only watched the morning events." Princess Luna added.

"Et tu, Luna? I am surprised." I said.

"What did you say Blaze?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I paraphrase from a line of a play from a famous writer many years ago on my world. Et tu translates to 'And you'."

"If you would excuse us Blaze, it is time to raise the sun and lower the moon."

I bowed to them and they began to perform their magic. I went to the window again and watch the sceptical of them controlling those in the sky. Once they were done, I return to where I was standing.

"Now then Blaze, shall we go and get some breakfast?" Princess Celestia said.

I nodded and left with the Princesses and headed to the dining room. We all sat in the same spots as last time. We all got green menus from the waiter. _The one time I wish I was human to eat meat._ I looked over the menu of pony style food. 90 percent had either flower or hay in it. _Guess I should get used to eating it as I am a pony now for two weeks._ We placed our order and the waiter returned to the kitchen.

All of a sudden, a big magic window device appeared over the table. I looked at it what it was showing. It was showing me from an aerial view. So this is how they have been watching me. I looked in the direction of where the peep hole would be.

"I am sorry Blaze, I forgot to deactivate the auto spell I placed. As you can see, this is where we have been watching you." Princess Celestia said.

"I am not mad Princess Celestia, I just get even. Water Style! Water Jet Jutsu!" I said and aimed the jet for the peep hole. It made contact and now from the magic screen, water shout out and hit Princess Celestia. She was getting soaked and Princess Luna was laughing her flank off. I stopped the jutsu after a few minutes. I looked over at Princess Celestia and saw how soaked she got. She looked like she just got out of a cold bath. I joined in the laughter with Princess Luna.

"Nice aim Blaze. You got me off guard as I did not expect you to perform your jutsu in your pony form." Princess Celestia said as wiped some water off her face with a soaked napkin.

"I learned yesterday how to do so in my meditation. Would you like me to help you dry off? I can create and hold a fireball in my hand." I said.

"That won't be necessary." Princess Celestia activated her horn. Her body began to glow and I felt warmth come from her. She deactivated it once she was all dry. "Comes in handy when you control the sun."

"I can see. You promise not to spy on me anymore?"

"I promise."

The guard from before came into the dining room carrying some paperwork with his magic. "Here are the documents you requested Princess Luna." The guard said.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Princess Luna said. "Here you go Blaze."

"What are these sister?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Blaze asked if he can take a look at the list of ponies that he is going to be training with. I don't see the harm as he will meet them in a few hours."

"That is a reasonable request. Blaze, mind informing why you are here so early?"

"Just like I told Luna, I believe this is the start of the hazing from Shining Armor before I am being trained by him. I do believe his sister and your student helped him as she told me Captain Shining Armor like to start very early with the trainees." I said.

"Did you get enough sleep so you will not be fatigued on your first day?"

"I did the meditation and slept on the train ride. I think I will be fine. I did have enough energy to go up against an Ursa Minor and a tornado on different days."

"True. You have done things that no mere pony can do, and yes I realize you are not a pony."

"So, let's take a look at the ponies I am going to be training with for the next two weeks.

Luna gave me the first one and I read it over. The first pony is a Unicorn stallion. His name is Star Dust. The picture attached shows he has a blue coat and a black mane and tail with yellow at the tips. His eyes are also yellow. His cutie mark is a shooting star. According to this, he got the cutie mark when he was star gazing. He specializes in cosmic related magic. _Hmm, don't think it is on the level with the Princesses. Can't wait to see what he will do._

I placed that one down and Luna handed me the next one. The next one is a Pegasus stallion. His name is Lightning Trails. His picture shows he has a black coat and white mane with several strips of black with a zig zag pattern. _Looks similar to Vinyl Scratch hair style._ The color of his eyes is a light blue. His cutie mark is two lightning that crossed like an 'X'. The document says that as a small colt, he got struck by lightning several times in one storm. He survived and his cutie mark appeared then. There is also a mention of something happened during flight school. Does not state what happened as the record has been sealed. _Wonder what happened. Maybe he will talk about it once he gets to know me._

Luna hands me the next one and I began to look it over. This one is also a Unicorn stallion named Colorful Sparks. The picture shows he has a blue coat and orange mane and tail. His eyes were different color. The left one is red and the right one is a dark blue. The cutie mark is different color sparks in a random pattern. _Interesting mark. Ah, this explains why._ It says he is specialized in light based illusion magic. Seems he was being chased by some bullies and got it in a small lightning accident. _Another cutie mark by lightning strike? What is so different about the lightning here in Equestria._ It goes on to say the lightning struck his horn and overloaded it. An illusion clone appeared next to him and he bullies tackled that one, but instead ran into a fire hydrant. _Definitely a handy ability. Wonder what else he can do with it._

Laura hands me the next three at the same time. I look up to her with a confused look.

"These three are a special case and are all siblings." Princess Luna said.

I spread them all out so I can see all the pictures and now I can see why. They are Zebras. I picked up the first one and it says his name is Cancer. The first thing I saw odd about the Zebra is that he has a horn. Cancer coat color is white with red stripes and the mane and tail are the same pattern. The color of his eyes are a blood red. His cutie mark is a red pocket watch. There is nothing else about how he got it or what his special talent is. _Hmm, a mystery._

I pick the next one in line and notice similar things to Cancer. The Zebra's name is Dragon and also has a horn. His body looks identical to Cancer except one thing, Dragon has blue stripes and light blue eyes. _Cancer and Dragon must be twins. Will need to confirm this when I meet them._ Dragon's cutie mark is also identical to Cancer, except that is also blue. Again, nothing about how he got it or his special talent.

I picked up the last one and this surprise me. The last Zebra was a mare and her name was Fang. She did not have a horn like the others. Her coat is black and has white stripes. Her eyes also are blood red as Cancer. Her cutie mark says it looks like a fang, but it blends in well with her stripes. Just like the other Zebras, nothing on how she got her cutie mark and what she is good at.

Luna pass over the last one and I take a look at it. _Of course. I would have a file too._ I looked it over and was surprised what it had. It has my name on it, but there was no picture of me. It said I am a pony. Everything else on the paperwork was listed as classified. I looked up to them expecting an explanation.

"As those Zebra have a special case why they are getting Royal Guard Training, you are also a special case. The reason why we did not add a picture of you or add anything else was because you said you prefer stealth and secrecy. You don't like to be out in the front line when it comes to battles." Princess Celestia said.

"I do remember saying that. Of course I was talking about how these abilities are normally used. I have been here for two weeks now and I have used these abilities for the opposite purpose. No secret or stealth type things, I have been out on the front lines stopping a weather disaster, took on an Ursa Minor and Timberwolves, and have put on three shows for the ponies in Ponyville that I showed off my abilities." I said.

"What are you saying Blaze?" Princess Luna asked.

"What I am getting at is I am reconsidering your offer. I still don't want to be a soldier, but I feel like I do need to be on the front lines. I am still going to go through the training and come up with some Taijutsu training for your guards, but I propose I teach your Captains these moves and they pass them along. The next thing I will need to explain this by telling you some more about my world."

"Go ahead." Princess Celestia said.

"Like I said before, the country I lived in had military divisions. One thing they also had in these divisions are specialized groups. They are kept separate from the others and only report to the higher ups. They are given the near impossible missions and somehow able to carry them out. What I am proposing is that I get placed is a group like this and only report to you."

"I see where you are coming from and already prepared something like that. These ponies were originally rejected from becoming Royal Guards. I have reconsidered them for the sole purpose to put together a special ops group as you would have called it to handle the difficult task that might come up."

"I take it you got this idea from my memories from my world?"

"I did and after recent events of the strange things happening to my kingdom, I realize now my Royal Guard are not prepared to do an offensive attack when trouble arises. You will be made leader of the group after the training and the others will find about this after they complete the training also."

"Thank you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for allowing me to change the agreement we made."

The waiter strolls in with the food and places it in front of us. "After breakfast Blaze, I will have a guard escort you to the training grounds and meet the other ponies." Princess Celestia said.

We ate breakfast in silence. Once it was over, I went with a guard to the grounds. We arrived and I saw the other ponies from the files. I walked up to them and waved my hoof and said, "Hello everypony. You all here for the Royal Guard Training?"

The first one to talk was Star Dust. "Yep. Name is Star Dust." He said.

I gave him a hoofshake. "My name is Swift Blaze. My friends call me Blaze." I said.

"My name is Colorful Spark." He said. I went to shake his hoof and as I touched his hoof, it passed right though an illusion. I put a confused look on my face so they don't think I already know about their abilities.

"Don't worry about it. He got us all with that illusion." Star Dust said.

The next pony that came up was Lightning Trails. He said, "Hello Blaze. My name is Lightning Trails." As I moved my hoof to shake it, a thought came to my mind as I saw the others expressions. _Lightning Trails must have obtained the ability to control lightning. I take he has shocked some of the others. Two can play that game._ I began to channel chakra to my hoof to block from being shocked. When our hoofs touched, nothing happened. They all looked surprised as nothing happened.

"I take it he was going to shock me from your expressions." I said.

"How did you prevent it? I know I made contact with your hoof." Lightning Trails said.

"You are not the only pony that can control it."

"You are only an Earth pony. How can you control it?"

"Like so." I placed my hoofs together and did the hand signs in my head. My right hoof now has Chidori glowing from it.

Lightning Trails came over to me and touches it. He quickly jumps back and shouts "Ouch! That is not normal lightning! What is that?"

"I shall explain later." I said as I pull the chakra back. "I see we also have Zebras joining us in the training."

"You know of our species?" Cancer asked.

"Yes I do, but you are the first one I have met face to face. Nice to meet you." I said as I held my hoof out.

Cancer goes up and shakes it and said, "My name is Cancer. This is my twin brother, Dragon. And this is our big sister, Fang." The others waved at me.

"Looks like we have an interesting group." I said.

All of a sudden, a pony shouts from behind us. "Ten hut you foals!"

We all got in line and stood at attention. The pony that shouted was Captain Shining Armor. Of course. He was wearing his purple armor and looked serious.

"For the next two weeks, your useless lives are in my hands. When I address you, you will add 'sir' to the beginning and end of what you reply. DO YOU GET ME!" Shining Armor said.

We all said, "SIR, YES, SIR!"

"You will eat when I tell you, sleep when I tell you, and follow all my command when I train you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" We all said louder.

"Stow your bags in barrack 20 and meet me on the track field. You have 5 minutes. MOVE IT!"

We all ran to the barracks and each put our bags away. I realize we were sent to the furthest barrack to the track. He is not going to get me like this. I stop and perform a teleport to the location. I arrived first before the others. Shining Armor was surprised I teleported there in my pony form. He walked up to me.

"Hello Blaze, did you get enough sleep last night?" He said.

_I KNEW IT! He did convince Twilight to have me come extra early._ "Sir, I got plenty on the train ride, sir." I said.

"I thought you could not perform any hand sign jutsu while in pony form?"

"Sir, I learned how to yesterday, sir."

"You are hereby order to not use your chakra or ki skills during training. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir! Sir, permission to only use chakra to hold objects with my hoofs as I have no magic, sir."

"Permission granted."

The others soon arrived with three seconds left. They were out of breath. _Guess training already started._ They were surprised I got there before them, and not out of breath.

"Get in line you maggots!" Shining Armor ordered. We did so very quickly. "Ok, I want 20 laps from each of you. Blaze, you get to do 40 as you somehow got through my magic barrier. None of you are to use your abilities. When you are done, you can go to the mess hall and get some chow. You have 3 hours to complete this. You don't complete by that time, you don't get lunch. BEGIN!"

We all began to run, on the track. I had to run faster as I had double the work. Cancer was somehow able to keep up with me. "So, Blaze, how did you get here before us? The captain said you got through his magic barrier. That is why the other Unicorns and I could not teleport here."

"My abilities don't use magic. Actually I have no magic in me at all. I can explain more during our personal time tonight." I said as I picked up speed.

Cancer slowed back down and joined the rest of the group. I had to go twice as fast as the others if I wanted to finish in the time. After 2 hours down, the others only had a few laps left. I on the other hand still had 15 left. I calculated I would not make it at the speed I am maxed at. _Shining really has a grudge against me. It is not my fault that his guards never expected to me a human with my abilities. You know what, screw the weights. I'm hungry._ I said the command to return the weight of the clothing back to normal.

What happen next if you looked from the sidelines, I looked like I activated the afterburner as I shot straight. I had to struggle on the turns as I was probably going at least 75mph on the hoof. The others stayed in the outer lanes as I was a blur going past them. They were wondering where I got that boost from. I finished with 15 minutes to spare and the others finished 5 minutes before me. When I finished, I collapsed to the ground. They all came over to check on me.

"Dude! Blaze, what in the world was that!" Dragon asked.

"I was not going to finish in time at the speed I was at. So I deactivated the weight enhancement on my clothing." I said while catching my breath.

"Why are you wearing weighted down clothing." Star Dust asked.

"Long story."

"Do you need a hoof to get to the mess hall? I won't shock you." Lightning Trails said.

"Nah, I think I will float there." I activated my ki and began to hover.

"HOW IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Colorful Spark shouted.

"Again, long story. Let's get something to eat before we run out of time."

We all head to the mess hall and started to grab prepared food from the buffet. I loaded mine up to the max. When I sat down with he rest of the group, they were again surprised at the amount of food I took. We ate in silence and quickly before Shining Armor shows up. We ate every crumb that was on our plates and returned to the track. Shining Armor was waiting there for us. We got back in line as we once were before.

"Blaze! Step forward." Shining Armor commanded. I did so. He walked up right into my face. "Care to explain why you disobey my order on using magic and abilities."

"Sir, you said not not use them. So that gave me permission to deactivate the magic spell that is on my clothing, Sir." I said.

"What spell?"

Sir, weight enhancement, sir."

"Explain."

"Sir, I asked Twilight Sparkle to add a spell to my clothes to make them heavier so I can continue my morning routine. Would you care to see how much weight I have been training with, sir?"

"Take them off and put them on that scale." Shining Armor said as he pointed to one in the middle of the track field.

We all headed over and I took my gi off and the hoof bands. The scale said their weight was about a pound. They all looked like they did not believe me. "Return to previous weight setting." I said. The scale suddenly dropped down hard and re-balanced itself. It now reads the clothing weighs 250lbs. Everypony dropped their mouths opens. I went and put my gear back on and stood back in line. Shining Armor regains his composure and started to walk in front of us.

"This afternoon you are going through the obstacle course until everypony here can do it under three minutes. The pony who does not complete this by sundown does not get dinner. Oh, and Blaze, increase your total weight to 300lbs." Shining Amor said with a smile on the last part. "This guard will keep track of your times and call them out as you cross the line."

"Sir, yes, sir. Increase total weight by 50lbs." I said. The new weight was a good strain on the body as it made it difficult to move. _Shining Armor, you are trying to get me to fail so you can punish me. I will play your game and beat it._ We all began to take the course and do it as fast as possible. I was dead last due to the new weight level. I did not stop though, I was determined to show Shining Armor he could not break me.

Fang slows down when she came up from behind as she followed me. "So what did you do to get on Captain Shining Armor's hate list?" Fang asked.

"I stayed here once. I wasn't aware at the time that I was suppose to have an escort. The guards thought I was an assassin when I did one of my abilities right in front of them. They began to shoot their magic at me and I manage to evade two dozen of his guards." I said.

"You must tell us the tale sometime Blaze."

"Maybe tomorrow night as tonight we should get to know what each of us can do."

"Sounds like a plan." Fang sped back up and continued going through the course. _I am going to be feeling the burn tonight._

After two hours of training, the others averaged close to 3-1/2 minutes. I was at 5 minutes. I was getting used to the weight better as my time was getting better each time I went through it. As I was halfway though the course at this time, I hear screaming coming from the start/finish line. Lightning Trails was flying all around screaming, "I did it! I got under 3 minutes!" The others near him congratulated him. I continued working hard on the course to get my time better. The next pony was Cancer getting under the 3 minutes. The others finished in this order, Colorful Spark, Dragon, Fang, and Star Dust. I was at 3 minutes and 15 seconds.

They started to cheer me on as I was knocking a few seconds each time I did a lap. There was an 30 minutes left and I only had a few seconds to go. With 20 minutes left, I broke he 3 minute mark. They all cheer loudly and soon realized I did not stop.

"Blaze! You did it! You are under 3 minutes! You can stop running!" Star Dust shouted.

"NO! I AM NOT DONE!" I shouted back.

Lightning Trails flew over to me and followed as I continued the course. "What else do you got to prove?" He asked me.

"Tell me, what does that say over there for the course record?"

Lightning Trails flew to the sign and said, "Record time: 2:53."

"Now who set that record?"

"Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guard. Are you going to try and beat this Blaze?"

"Eeyup."

The others heard what I was planning to do. They started to cheer louder for me. 12 minutes left, 2:55. _I can do this!_ I pushed harder and harder on my body. The pain was increasing, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

6 minutes left, 2:53.50. "You are almost there Blaze!" Colorful Spark shouted.

3 minutes left, 2:53.05. _Last lap._ I pushed my body past its limit as I wanted to beat the record. Finish line coming into view. I make one massive leap across it. I slide on the dirt to a stop.

"Awesome Blaze!" Dragon said as he and Cancer picked me off the ground.

"Thanks." I said as I was full blown exhausted.

They took me over to a bench so I could have a rest and let my hooves from stop aching. I was feeling all the pain coming to life. I started to channel my chakra to heal my body. They were about to start asking me questions, when we saw Shining Armor coming to us.

"I take you all were able to get under the 3 minutes. Soldier, read out the results." Captain Shining Armor said as he approached.

The guard cleared his throat and then began to read the results, "First to finish was Lightning Trails with the time of 2:59.7. Next to finish was Cancer with the time of 2:58.2. Colorful Spark had the time of 2:59.3. Dragon had the time of 2:58.4."

"Hah! I beat you again Dragon!" Cancer interrupted.

"Ahem, Fang's time was 2:57.7."

"And I still beat you both little brothers." Fang said as she smirked.

"Star Dust had the time of 2:58.7."

"Now what time did Blaze finished the course barely?" Shining Armor asked as he figured I would not have made the 3 minute mark.

"Um, . . ." The guard started to say.

"What is Blaze's time on the obstacle course? That is an order." Shining Armor said as was starting to get mad.

"Swift Blaze time on the obstacle course was 2:51.9"

The other trainees started to cheer that I broke the record. I had a smirk on my face as I looked at Shining Armor. I turned to the guard that had the time and said, "You can keep the Captain Shining Armor name on that record wall. I would like to just be on it also with a note that I had 300lbs of weights on me."

"Congratulations recruits. You survived the first day of training. Go and get your dinner and get plenty of rest. We will get to the hard stuff tomorrow." Shining Armor said and then teleported away.

We headed back to the mess hall. I flew as my hoofs were still aching. I sat at the table as I was not hungry, yet. Wanted to finish healing my body so it will stop aching. The others went and got their food and joined me at the table.

"You are not going to eat Blaze?" Star Dust asked.

"Need to heal my body first so it will stop aching." I said.

"Care to tell us how you can do all these things that no Earth pony has ever done before?" Colorful Spark asked.

"You are not going to believe it when I tell you. I can't even show you as my body is under a magic spell. I am not actually a real pony."

"BULLSHIT!" Dragon shouted.

"Then how would you explain I can fly without wings or do magic like things without a horn?"

They all began to think what would cause me to be able to do these things. _None of them will get it right._ Once they realized they couldn't, I began to tell the tale of me being a human and coming to this world. I covered the chakra and ki energy sources and demonstrated some of them. I finally went over what happened with the tornado and how I am now stuck in pony form for the next two weeks.

"Now I remember! I saw you in your human form at that Award Ceremony for the orange Earth mare." Colorful Spark said.

"Then how come you did not recognize my pony form when I went back on stage to get the citizenship certificate and the gift from Princess Celestia?" I asked.

"I was in the back of the crowd."

"Ok, I don't recall seeing at other times when I was in Ponyville. Where do you live?"

"I am on the northeast side of town. I used to work at the magic gag shop over there."

_I think I know who the best customers were._ "I take it then you know a pink Earth mare and a light blue Pegasus mare then?"

"Oh, you mean Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash? I do know them as they shop there a lot. Last time, Dash said he had to pull a prank on a certain somepony for backfiring one of hers."

_Yep, that is where they get their supplies._ "I can tell you they have yet been able to prank me yet."

"That was you too! What was the prank she tried to do?"

I go and tell the tale at the restaurant of how Dash tried to shoot a spit wad at me. They all began to laugh at what happened.

"I finished healing my body so I am going to get some food and then you can go around and tell everypony here about yourself." I said as I got up and went and got my food. Again I filled the tray up eating enough food for six ponies. I returned and began to eat as I waited for one of the others to start telling their tales.

-Star Dust Backstory-

Star Dust POV

"I think I will start. Before coming here, I lived in Manehattan. I lived there with my little sister. Our parents moved away to Canterlot due to family problems." I said.

"What kind of problems?" Dragon asked.

"I rather not discuss it. At this time, I was only a teenage colt and did not have my cutie mark. Our parents would not even send us money to survive so I had to take small jobs here and there to get some bits to buy food and other things."

"Sorry to hear that. I somewhat know what that is like when I lived on my planet. I still lived with my Mom as a child, but I had to help out by getting a job to buy food and other things." Blaze said.

"Thanks. One night, after I put my sister to bed, I stayed up and read a book I checked out from the local library. It was about the stars and how Princess Luna created them several thousand years ago. I loved the night sky each night I could view it. I remember my Dad telling me a tale of how each star up there was for a pony that died in the past thousand years."

"Hmm, that reminds me of something from my childhood. Can't recall exactly what, but I heard something similar in a story." Blaze said.

"From working several odd jobs, I manage to save enough bits to buy a telescope. On the clearest night, I snuck out of the house after my sister was asleep. I went to the park and set the telescope up and in the biggest field there. I was truly amazed at what I saw through it in the vast deep of space. It seemed I was out there for a long time, when it was only 20 minutes."

"That must have been magical to see all the things in space." Colorful Spark said.

"You can say that. I was starting to get tired so I was about to put my telescope away when I saw something shimmer in the sky. I was seeing a shooting star! I quickly pointed my telescope to it and began to track it. I notice something was off. It was not moving side to side like how you would normally see it. It was getting bigger. I realized then it was coming straight for me!"

"What happened?" Cancer asked with an anticipation look on his face.

"I am getting to that. The shooting star flew right over me. I did not know how, but my horn started to use magic and emitted a bright light that covered the field. After a few seconds it faded out. I was amazed at what happened so I tried to see if I can recreate the light. I was able to, but not as intense as before. It looked like a tiny star was floating above my horn. I then noticed my cutie mark appeared. A shooting star with the cosmic tail. I ran home to my little sister and told her the great news. She was happy I got my cutie mark."

"Such a touching tale. It brought a tear to my eye." Lightning Trails said as he wiped away a tear.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your sister name and where is she now?" Blaze asked.

"My sister's name is Flower Dust. When I received a letter from Princess Celestia that I was finally accepted for Royal Guard training, I was then worried about my little sister. I sent a letter to her asking if my sister could stay at the castle while I am training. A few days later, A Royal Guard showed up at my house and said he was ordered to take me and my sister to the Castle in Canterlot. We were both happy that we quickly packed everything that we had and left Manehattan complete, never wanting to return there again."

"That is very kind of the Princess to offer you that. I can't wait to see your sister." Colorful Spark said.

"I told her to stay in the Castle and not wander to Canterlot. I don't want her to run into our parents."

"They must have done something pretty bad if you never wanted to see them again." Cancer said.

"I think I will go next." Lightning Trails said.

-Lightning Trails Backstory-

Lightning Trails POV

"I am from Cloudsdale, The City in the Sky. Such a beautiful place. I lived there all my life and had many friends while I was a colt. My mom works in the weather factory in the snow flake room. My dad was a Royal Guard that worked the night shift. He was gone sometimes to do missions for Princess Celestia." I said.

"That's cool that your father was in the Royal Guard." Colorful Spark said. Everypony else nodded.

"At this time, I just finished basic school and was in Flight School to learn specifically some of the things we Pegasus can do. We were getting a tour of the weather factory and how all the weather is made in Equestria. I got distracted by how determine the wind patterns and fell behind in the group. I went to look for them and entered a room. I did not realize it then, but I entered the testing room. It wandered around looking for them when the door to the room closed and locked. The lights went out and began to hear thunder in the room. Lightning began to strike all over the room. I was suddenly hit by several of them and was knocked out."

"What happened!" Dragon asked in an excited voice.

"I did not find out what happened till later. I woke up in the hospital a week later. My mom was beside my bed and looked like she hasn't slept for a while. When she saw me wake up, she quickly gave me a hug. I don't know how, but I somehow shocked her, literally. She jumped back quickly after receiving the jolt and assured me everything was going to be fine. She told me that I entered a test for a new kind of lightning that would be safer. I did not die, but it was painful. She also told me I suffer an effect from that. I can now harness lightning by absorbing it and dishing it out. She also told me I now have my cutie mark. I quickly throw the bed sheets off so I could take a look and saw two lightning bolts crossing each other."

"Shocking development." Blaze said, trying to be funny. We all just rolled our eyes at him.

"I had to practice controlling this as I did not want to hurt anypony with this. It was fun having this ability as I could shoot it out and disperse clouds very quickly. Years later, as I was half way through Flight school I received terrible news when I arrived home. My mom was crying on the couch as a Royal Guard Pegasus was standing there. She saw me enter the house and quickly pulled me into a hug. She told me that my dad got injured on his latest mission. I asked what happened. She told me he was on a mission in the Griffin Kingdom and something went wrong. I asked where is dad. She said he is alive in the Canterlot hospital, but it was severely injured. He can still fly, but won't be able to use any of his hoofs ever again. At this point I joined my mom crying as we cried for who knows how long."

"Sorry to hear that, Lightning Trails." Cancer said. The others nodded also.

"Thanks. He is still doing fine, but it was a little hard for him at first to not be able to do anything with your hoofs. When I returned to Flight School after a week of visiting my dad in the hospital and bringing him home, word has spread about what happened. Some ponies said they were sorry for what happened to him. There were some that started to make jokes about him. I was very furious when they talked about him like that. I lost it one day, I sent lightning at that pony making fun at him and put him in the hospital. Before I could be disciplined by the Flight School, I dropped out as I don't want to be anywhere near those jerk ponies. I made my decision then to join the Royal Guard to be like my dad. I submitted who knows how many applications over the years and get rejected. I learned enough to get a job to help pay the bills and buy food as my mom started to work part time as she was caring for my dad now. It was not till last week when I finally got the acceptance letter. I was excited that I sent off lightning in different directions."

"So how is your dad doing?" Blaze asked.

"He still has his hoofs if you are wondering. The doctor says they are all healed, but the nerves are not making the connection to allow him to use them. They tried every magic to make them work and nothing so far."

I saw Blaze entering a deep thought about this. I don't know why he was interested in this.

"Can I go next?" Colorful Spark asked.

No pony objected so he cleared his throat as he was about to tell his tale.

-Colorful Spark Backstory-

Colorful Spark POV

"Where shall I begin? Well, I was born and raised in Ponyville all my life. My years as a colt were not as fun as others. Because one eye color is different from the other, I was picked on by the other ponies." I said.

"As we heard so far, all of us had some trouble when they were young. None of will ever pick on what makes a pony unique to the others." Dragon said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I did make friends with a grey Pegasus filly. She too had a slight problem with one of her eyes, it would wander looking in another direction."

"I know that mare. She is Ditzy Hooves. She is nice to hang out with. Always full of fun and joy. Her filly is also cute too." Blaze said.

"You know Ditzy? We have more friends in common Blaze than I ever thought. Getting back to my story, Ditzy and I hung out together in the whitetail woods so we were away from the meanies. One day, we were walking through town when we saw the school bullies. They liked to pick on us the most because of our eyes. They spotted us and started to head towards us. We started to run away and they followed, catching up. Ditzy flew off to get help from an adult. I ran all through town with them in tow. I was starting to get tired and stopped by a fire hydrant. They circled around me so I could not escape."

"What happened next?" Cancer asked.

"As I was keeping an eye on them, I saw a dark cloud being pushed to me. Ditzy was pushing it and the bullies did not notice. When she was over, she gave it a hard kick to have lightning come out. What happened next I did not expect. The lightning hit my horn."

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Blaze said in a strange voice none of us recognized.

"When it struck my horn, I got a magic overload and sent a bright light over the area. When I could see again. I looked around as saw everypony else was rubbing their eyes to see again. I then noticed to my left was something that looked like me. I decided to stand still like the thing and see what would happen. When they could see again, they thought they were seeing double, they argued for a bit then decided to lunge towards the fake. When they did, they flew right through it and collided with the fire hydrant that was hiding."

The other started to laugh at that and I joined them.

"Seeing my horn is drawn to lightning, can you Lightning Trails and Swift Blaze keep the lightning use under control? Don't want to get another power boost by accident."

"Sure thing. I don't shoot my lightning off by accident, anymore." Lightning Trails said.

"I have to supply chakra and do things called hand signs to make my lightning appear. I don't even know how my chakra lightning will affect you the same way." Blaze said.

"Let's not find out then. Getting back to my tale, so while they were knocked out, Ditzy and I got away. Once we were safe, Ditzy informed me that I got my cutie mark. I looked and saw several sparks of different colors on my flank. I was so excited, my magic with off again and more illusions popped up around us. That is when I discovered my talent was making illusions. I checked out books from the library that were about it and began to study. Ditzy helped me when I went to test to see how real the illusions are."

"So, did those bullies bother you and Ditzy again?" Blaze asked.

"No they didn't. After running to that hydrant, I think they were afraid to run into something else and seriously get into trouble. Here are my thoughts on what I think about others. If somepony is mean to me, or mention something bad about my eyes, I no longer care what happens to them. If they are a kind pony, or says something positive about my eyes, I will be your friend for life."

"Those are good things to believe in. Of course there are some times when somepony acts out in a bad way because they are also hurting on the inside from something. If I can get that pony to change their ways, they will be grateful for it." Blaze said.

"When did you get so philosophical, Blaze?" Lightning Trails asked.

"Probably has to do with my beliefs about balance and restoring it on different levels." Blaze replied.

"So who is next to tell us about themselves." Star Dust asked.

"I guess we all will go next as we are siblings." Cancer said.

-Cancer, Dragon and Fang's Backstory-

Cancer POV

"Unlike the rest of you, except for Blaze here, Dragon, Fang, and I was not born within the land of Equestria. Our homeland is called, Zebrawbway. It is a beautiful place like Equestria. The only thing is we don't have magic so abundant like here. I take you are wondering why my brother and I have horns then. Our mother was a Zebra and our father was a Unicorn. We were the first to ever receive a horn and were shunned because of it. It got so bad, our family left Zebrawbway and enter this land. We moved to a place outside of Dodge City so we don't scare the ponyfolk. When it came time to go to school, our father used his magic to hide our stripes. The ponies were nice and friendly, but we hated hiding our true selves." I said.

"Sorry you got ran out of your homeland. Just like the rest of us, we don't care about how everypony looks. It is their actions that determine how they are liked." Lightning Trails said.

"One thing my brother and I did quite often is we challenged each other. I have won most of them."

"No, I won more than you!" Dragon shouted

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"Hold it! Do I need to put you in your place again?" Fang said.

"No big sis." Dragon and I said at the same time.

"Then stop making everything a challenge."

"Yes, sister. Back to the story. We raced each other to and from school as twins always conflict with each other. On one day, it was raining when we left the schoolhouse. We ran as fast we did to get home. When we got into our yard, we notice something strange. The rain was no longer falling. It was suspended in mid air." I said.

"How is that possible?" Colorful Spark asked.

"We did not know at the time, but both our horns were emitting magic. We seemed to have stopped time. We cut our magic off and the rain started to fall again. Cancer and I were surprised at what happened. We then noticed the illusion spell disappear and showed our stripes again. There was something else that also revealed, our cutie mark. We both had a pocket watch, except it match our stripe colors. We began to work on exactly what our cutie mark stands for." Dragon said.

"So what did you find out?" Blaze asked.

"We were correct that it was something time related. Dragon has the ability to slow time around him making him look like he is going at super speed. I can speed up my own time to make myself go faster. The downside though now is our father's illusion spell to hide our stripes was no longer working on us. We had to face the fact that when we go back to school the next day, we might get picked on." I said.

"What happened?" Star Dust asked.

"When we got to the schoolhouse, the other fillies and colts were happy we got our cutie mark, but were surprised we were also hiding the stripes. They all thought it was cool. Cancer and I were filled with joy that they did not think we were strange or freaks. Life became happier since as we could show our true selves freely without being picked on. We still continued having challenges every chance we got." Dragon said.

-Fang POV-

"What about you, Fang. Tell us about yourself. Do you have some interesting talent like the rest of us?" Blaze said as he was across from her

"I would think so. You tell me." I said as I pointed one hoof at him.

Everypony was wondering what was going to happen and I can say they never expected this. I focused on my hoof and sent out a blade that stopped mere inches from Blaze's nose. They all gasp except for my brothers as they already knew about this.

"Yea, that is an interesting skill." Blaze said as he cleared his throat. "Can you retract it please?"

I do so and it pulls back into my hoof. The pain of it returning was still there as it was when the first time it happened. "Would you all like to hear my tale now?" They all nodded their heads and paid attention.

"I was a filly when my brothers were born. I too was surprised they had horns. My family love out ruled the tribe's beliefs. I was sad that I had to leave my friends behind in Zebrawbway. I soon was glad to leave them as I found out later how some turned against my brothers. I too received the illusion spell from my father so I can finish school. Times were a little tough living just outside of Dodge City. I took up being a privateer, somepony who gets hired to retrieve . . . things the client wants. Some of it was dangerous, but my original coat, after the illusion spell wore off, allow me to sneak through the night and blend in." I said.

"Sounds similar to a group of people on my planet. Of course I think they were called something else. Can't recall what though." Blaze said as he rubbed a hoof against his head.

I glared at Blaze, hoping he does not say the other name. "On one of the jobs, we were spotted by the enemy and had to get out of there quickly. I got stabbed in the hoof by one of them. When we were out of sight, I looked at my injury and saw a blade was still in there. There were no hospitals near by so we setup camp in the forest. The next morning, I did not feel the pain from the blade in my hoof. With the sunlight now, I got a better look at it. I saw that it was not stabbed into me, but came out of me. I thought I did not want that blade there and I started to retract back in. The wound healed up quickly where the blade came out of."

"What was the object you were sent to retrieve?" Lightning Trails asked.

"Sorry, it is classified. I cannot talk about any missions that I went on. I later found out that the blade was not tied to just that hoof. I could have it come out of any surface on my body. I began to train with it to understand how I can use it and how quickly I can have it come out. After I got a handle on it, I returned home and found about these two getting theirs. Years later as we were hanging around the house, we received a letter from Princess Celestia inviting us to be trained in the Royal Guard. We were all shocked at this. Then filled with joy about what this could bring. We quickly packed our stuff and left the next day."

-Blaze POV-

"It begs the question though why she would have only us train together when they normally have several dozen doing it each month." Star Dust said.

_They all will be surprised at what is in store at the end of the training._ "It is getting late and I would like to get plenty of rest before Shining Armor has me do something overboard again." I said.

They all laughed at the thought, knowing it will probably happen. We returned to our barracks and headed off to sleep land.


	24. Chapter 24: Royal Guard Training, Part 2

Chapter 24: Royal Guard Training, Part 2

The next morning, I woke up at my usual time. I did not want to disturb them so I stayed in bed and went into some meditation time. I focused on muscle training as I had a feeling Shining was going to over push me again. I also scanned through the scroll after hearing what happened to Lightning Trails dad. _There must be something here about nerve repair._ This went on for an hour when I heard a horn going off. I exited to see what is going on.

Captain Shining Armor was standing at the entrance to the barracks. He had a big smile on his face. "Get up you foals! Time for some more training." Shining Armor shouted.

We all shot out of our beds and stood at the front of them. _What do you have planned for us Shining Armor?_ Shining Armor began to walk down the middle of the room as we stood at attention. He looked at each of us as he went by us. When he looked at me directly, his smile grew bigger. _Oh I am going to be in pain today._

"After breakfast, report to the track for another session of running. You have 30 minutes to get ready and have breakfast."

He left and we quickly went and made our way to the mess hall and grabbed some food. We ate in silence and quickly as we did not have much time. We made it to the track with a few minutes to spare. We stood in line and at attention, waiting for what we are going to be doing. Shining Armor teleported in front of us when the 30 minutes were up.

"Now then, yesterday when you ran the track was to see how you do. You are going to need to improve your time quite a bit. Everypony's average time to do one lap was around 5 minutes. You are going to run this track until you are under 1 minute."

Everypony knew this was going to suck as I saw in their facial expression. Shining Armor then turned toward me. _What now._

"Blaze, you are to increase your weight enhancement spell to 375lbs. Have fun. NOW START RUNNING YOU MAGGOTS!"

_I really hate you Shining Armor. I do not care you are big bro to Twilight. You give me a chance to fight you, you are going to feel it for the next week!_ I said the command and increased the weight. I was struggling now to move even a step. The other started running and saw I was struggling to get going. I was determined again to beat this challenge. It took me just a half an hour to do one lap. _This is going to be a long day._

Three hours later, Colorful Spark, Cancer, Dragon, Star Dust, Fang, and Lightning Trails had got under the 1 minute mark. I was up to 10 minutes. Shining Armor came and told them to go and get lunch and then do 3 hours on the obstacle course. He came running next to me after they left for lunch.

"You having fun here Swift Blaze, or should I call you Slow Blaze?" Shining Armor said. I did not answer him as I was focused on the task. "What? No back talk like the morning you evaded my guards. You wish you never did that now do ya."

"Sir, permission to speak freely, sir." I said as I was getting very angry now.

"Sure, why not. There is nothing you can do anyway to hurt me if you want to stay here."

"I really did respect what you do here and that you are Twilight's brother. But that all changed when you turned into a complete motherfucking asshole! I know you were embarrassed that I evaded your guards that morning. Just realize no pony on this goddamn planet ever saw a human in over a thousand years, let alone one that can do these crazy things I can do. You only have me do these ridiculous things harder than the others because you are hoping I would break down and give up. I got some news for you, we humans NEVER GIVE UP! WE PUSH THROUGH THE HARD TIMES. LET ME TELL YOU THE SECRET THAT HAS LED ME TO MY GOAL. MY STRENGTH LIES SOLELY IN MY DETERMINATION!"

I gain a burst of speed and started to run faster. Shining Armor could not believe I would not give up. He teleported away and left me alone with a guard that was keeping track of my time. It took several more hours before I finally got under the 1 minute mark. When I did so, I activated my ki flying so I would not fall face first into the ground. I made my way to the guard and he informed me I can go have dinner and turn in. I nodded and made my way there. I entered the mess hall and see the others eating their dinner. They were talking among themselves and stopped when I entered. I went and got my massive pile of food and joined them.

As I was starting to eat, they were just staring at me. _Great, now what do they want to know._ "Do you have a question you all are wanting to ask me?" I said.

"Remember when I asked you why you are on Captain Shining Armor hate list? You said you would tell us exactly what happen." Fang said.

"I do remember saying that. I shall tell you while I eat as I did not have lunch today."

So I told them about the morning when I woke up and was lead to these training grounds. I told them about the nice soldiers that escorted me and about the sparring matches I had with myself. I then told about using my teleport jutsu and scared the guards outside of the dining room. Going into the details of what happened in the chase all the way to where I did the solar flare to blind them and teleported to the Princesses.

"No wonder Shining Armor has a grudge against you. I would too If I was embarrassed like that in front of the Princesses." Star Dust said.

"His guards were never trained to deal with something like me and the abilities. He should not make me suffer for it." I said.

"I agree. You should go and tell the Princesses of what he is doing." Dragon said.

"Then the Princesses will think I am weak and could not cut it. I just need to find a way for him to treat me as an equal and not the enemy."

"What about challenge him to a match?" Lightning Trails said.

"What?"

"My dad told me about it when I was young. A recruit can challenge the training officer if he or she believes they are being singled out from the rest of the group. It does not happen often, but that is there so the pony does have something they can do instead of quitting."

"Lightning Trails, YOU ARE A GENIUS!" I shouted and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"Going back to the barracks to get ready." I said as I left.

I entered the barracks and made my way to my bed. I made two clones to help me out. I will have one clone go into meditation, one clone will get some sleep, and I will watch over them to make sure no pony will disturb them. When the others finally came to the barracks, they all did a double take at what they were seeing.

"Um, is the fatigue from today finally getting to me, or do I see three Swift Blaze?" Cancer asked the others.

"I then see the same thing you are seeing." Lightning Trails said.

"I can explain why you see three of me. Come on in and I shall tell you about this jutsu." I said.

They entered and came to the foot of my bed. I told them about my shadow clone and what this has allowed me to do since I came to this world. I could tell they were amazed at something new they never seen before.

"So you are getting some sleep, while another of you is meditating on things, and you are here to keep an eye on them." Star Dust said.

"That is pretty much what it sums up to. I am going to tell you right now. Do not try to enter my mind as I have placed barriers to protect the knowledge I have. I don't want any of you getting trapped in them." I said.

The Unicorns nodded to me that they will not intrude into my mind. They all headed to their own beds for some sleep. The only pony that was left awake was the one of me that was watching over the other me's.

The next morning, just before Shining Armor would enter, I woke up the other two of me and released the jutsu. I quickly went over what my clone did during the meditation and began to prepare myself for the fight. _Shining will regret what he as done by the end of the match. I won't hurt him, much._

I saw Shining Armor come in and was surprised I was already awake. He blew the horn in his magical grasp to wake the others. "Alright you sleepy heads, you know the drill. See you on the track in 30 minutes." Shining Armor said and then teleported away.

I left for the mess hall as the others took care of their morning business. I grabbed my normal amount of food I eat and sat at the usual table. The others shortly joined me at the table with their breakfast.

"Are you ready to challenge Shining Armor today Blaze?" Colorful Spark asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. This is going to be a match for the books." I said.

"Maybe all the other guards and the Princesses will come and see the match." Cancer said.

I looked in the direction where the magic pin hole would be if they are still watching me. "I think they might if they want to see some new jutsu I have come up with."

"What are you looking at Blaze?" Lightning Trails said.

"Oh, thought I heard a fly buzzing around and was up in that direction."

"Let's get going before we are late." Star Dust said.

We finished breakfast and got to the track with a few minutes to spare. When time was up, Captain Shining Armor teleported in. Before he was going to tell us what to do today, I interrupted him by saying, "CAPTAIN SHINING ARMOR! I HEREBY CHALLENGE TO TO A MATCH FOR SINGLING ME OUT DURING TRAINING!"

Shining Armor strolled up and faced me, face to face. "So, you are going to invoke the challenge. What are your conditions for the challenge." He said.

"It will be a no holds barred match. Anything can go. I will be allowed to use my chakra and ki and you can use your magic. We can use weapons, but cannot kill the opponent. First to lose consciousness, loses the match. If I win, you will treat all of us fairly like you would normal recruits. If I lose, I shall drop out of the training and leave Ponyville, forever."

"I accept your terms. Follow me to the battle arena."

We followed him to another part of the training grounds we have not seen before. We entered and stopped at a stairway.

"The rest of you can go up these stairs and watched from the seats around the arena. Blaze, follow me to the arena itself."

We all complied and followed the instructions. Shining Armor led me to a double door and opened them. A bright light shined through the opening first and then revealed the field. I began to hear lots of ponies cheering. I looked around and saw the place was filled with lots of guards. I then saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the Royal box to watch events from. _I see they were still watching me. Guess they had all the other guards show up to watch too._ I looked over to Shining Armor and he looked surprised to see so many guards were here.

He turned to me and said, "Do you have something to do with this?"

"How could I? I have been on the training grounds. I have not been in contact with no pony except for you and the others I am training with." I said.

"I think this will be good now when I humiliate you in front of those I command."

"Don't think having your guards here will help you win."

"I was going to kick your flank no matter what."

"Then let's stop chatting and head to the center of the field."

We made out way and stood in the center. I whisper the command to take the weight enhancement so I am at top speed. Princess Celestia stood up and walked to the balcony just outside of the Royal box.

"Good morning everypony! We are all here to watch the match between Captain Shining Armor and Swift Blaze. They have set the terms among each other and ready to fight. Let's cheer for both as these are two great stallions." Princess Celestia said using her Royal Canterlot Voice.

The crowd cheered louder after the speech. Shining Armor and I turned and faced each other and got into a battle stance. We both had serious looks on our faces as we stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You can still back out and just accept to treat me better like the others." I said.

"You can also back out before being humiliated in front of all these ponies. I have yet to lose a challenge." Shining Armor said.

"There is a first time for everything."

"Enough chat! Time for battle!" Shining Armor shouted.

Shining Armor charged his horn up quickly and fired a spell at me. I let it hit to see what it would do. It was a barrier spell that surrounded me. I touched it and saw I could not pass through it like the others.

"Too easy. What are you going to do now? That is my strongest barrier spell. Nothing can break it." Shining Armor said as he was gloating.

"Guess you did not hear me. I said there is a first time for everything. Let me show you how I can easily break this barrier of yours." I said.

I began to charge up my ki. Shining Armor watched to see what I was doing. I started to have a red glow around my body. The barrier was starting to buckle as I charged up higher. When I was ready, I release the energy and shattered it to nothing. Shining Armor was surprised and then got furious. He fired another spell at me, but I easily dodge it with my new speed. From his view, it looked like the spell shot right through me.

The crowd gasps at what happened and could not understand how it happened. I took a guess there was one pony that could have possibly seen what I did. I scanned the crowd quickly looking for my team and I spotted them. They all had surprised looks on their faces, except for one. Cancer. His horn was glowing so I suspect he activated his ability to speed himself up. _He is going to like this next part._

As Shining Armor was charging up another spell, I moved at full speed to him. Time slowed down as I ran. I got to him and quickly placed a hoof band on his horn. I then stood next to him a distance away. When time went back to normal for me, he thought I disappeared. I whistled so he would look in my direction.

He turned his head with a confused look. "How did you get over there?"

"The weight training, remember? Want to know what it feels like? Increase left fore hoof band back to previous weight."

His head suddenly took a nose dive and his horn penetrated the ground. The crowd was cheering and I heard some laughter too. Shining Armor slid the hoof band off and pulled his horn out of the ground. He looked furious.

"ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES! COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A STALLION! IF YOU HAVE THE BALLS!" Shining Armor shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine then, let's get serious."

We charged at each other and started to throw hoofs at each other. Each was blocking the other. I had no trouble with my speed as I was able to read his movements. I was amazed he was keeping up with blocking mine. Kicks were also exchanged. This lasted for several minutes and neither of us was making headway. I jumped back as this was getting boring. _Let's see if he can dodge these._

I gathered the chakra energy, hand signs in my head, and shouted, "Fire Style! Rapid Fireball Jutsu!" I shot several fireballs at Shining Armor. He activated his horn and had water shooting out and hit the fireballs. They made contact and burst into steam. I decided to play with this and covered the field in a fog. I summoned my samurai sword to me and began to sneak around the fog.

I could sense that Shining Armor was getting frustrated. "You call this fighting! You are hiding in a fog afraid to attack!" He cried out.

_This fog does have a purpose. Let me teach you._ I ran by him sever times in different directions. Each time, I had my sword hit him in a spot that would be fatal. But it wasn't as this was the reverse blade sword and I was hitting him with the blunt edge. He fired spell in the directions I ran away, but missed. He then sent an energy wave of heat and that cleared the fog.

"You want to play with swords now? Let me show you what I can do." Shining Armor pulled four swords off the arena and held them next to them. "Can you dodge all these?"

He began to swing them at me and I used mine to dodge. I had to pick up my speed as the magic was allowing him to swing them faster, plus there were four blades. I was getting pushed back as I was defending myself. The crowd was now cheering for Shining Armor. _Ugh, they cheer who is winning. I need to change this up before I get diced up._

I side stepped and rolled out of the way. I then energized my sword with electricity and launched a wave at him. He pulled up a barrier shield to deflect the wave. As he did this, I performed another jutsu and gave myself some stone armor. When he swung the blades at me again, I let them hit me and they got stuck in my armor. My sword was still energized so I sent another wave at him. He was too close to bring up some protection. It made contact and got the jolt pretty good. He lost control of the blades and they fell off me. I took my armor off so I could move again at my faster speed.

As Shining Armor was recovering, I went in and performed an ice jutsu that encased all his hoofs to the ground. He began to try and pull them out, but no such luck.

"Last chance to concede before we go to the next level." I said.

"SCREW YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKING FREAK!" Shining Armor shouted.

"I really did not want to cause you pain as I still respect you, but you leave me no choice."

I quickly backed away as he used his magic to free himself. He then fired rapid shots of magic at me. I dodge the best I could, but I got hit several times. Where I got hit, I felt a burning sensation that would not go away. I sent water jets at bullet speed and hit him several times. _This has to end soon._

I played a desperate play and launched a ki ball at Shining Armor. He brought up a barrier to block, but it just went right through an exploded. He got knocked back several feet. I stumbled towards him as he was now barely standing. We both looked at each other. Bruises were all over us and I was really hurting.

"I will never give up. You can't make me lose consciousness. You will have to kill me." Shining Armor said.

"Guess I have to pull out all the stops to make you lose." I said.

I stepped back a bit and perform the massive shadow clone jutsu. Hundreds of me now filled the arena. Shining Armor looked around and chuckled.

"So, you plan on beating one pony up with many of you? Only proves what a monster you are."

"No, I am not going to beat you up physically. I am going to do something you would never expect on the battlefield."

I can tell everypony that was there were wondering what I was going to do. _Time to show my favourite funny jutsu that Nauto does, with a slight modification._ "NINJA ART! SEXY LINGERIE TRANSFORMATION JUSTU!" All of me shouted. A big puff of smoke fills the space. When it dissipated, everywhere you look you could see different pony mares wearing lingerie of different styles. All the stallions shot blood out of their noses and fell over due to the overload. Shining Armor too fell for this as I had done several Princess Cadance next to him. I released the transform and clones so I was the last pony standing, literally.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flew down from their box to me.

"Well, that was an unexpected way to end the match. Not only did you knock out Shining Armor, but the rest of the guards that were not on duty." Princess Celestia said.

"Why would you come up with a jutsu like that." Princess Luna said. I saw a little bit of blood still on her nose.

"I actually did not come up with it originally. The main character did something similar to his superiors as he was a kid. Being human, we wear clothing all the time so his version was of naked women. Seeing ponies are naked all the time, I figured clothing is used for those special times between lovers." I said as I was catching my breath, sitting on the ground.

"Well, you do have and interesting imagination. You are clearly the winner today so you can go and rest yourself. Shining Armor will honor the agreement between you two." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you your highness. The guards should be waking up soon so I will take my leave."

I went and picked up my loose hoofband and sword. I placed the hoofband back on and sent my sword back to my basement. I then teleported out of there and reappeared at the barracks. I entered the washroom to take a look at my injuries. I had several bruised and cuts over my body. The cuts have closed up and the bruises were starting to blacken up. _Man, Shining Armor knows how to dish it out the pain. A normal pony would be knocked out five times over. Looks meditation will be focusing on healing. _I then heard the doors to the barracks open and several ponies walking in. I walked out of the washroom and saw my teammates. Several of them had tissues plugging their noses.

"Wow Blaze, you sure took a beating. I am surprised you are still standing." Colorful Spark said.

"What in Equestria was that last move you did? I never saw something like that in a fight." Lightning Trails said while breathing through his mouth.

"I had to come up with an ace in the hole that would make any stallion fall over and be out for a while. That was the best option as it would not cause major damage." I said as I sat on my bed.

"Well it was super effective as all of them, including these ponies, fell over with blood coming out of their noses." Fang said as she laughed.

"Can you warn us next time before you do that thing again? I fell and rolled over several ponies till I stopped at the bottom of the section we were in." Cancer said.

"I don't plan on using that unless I need to evade some ponies." I said.

"It was impressive how fast you dodge that second spell." Cancer said.

"He did not dodge it, it went right through him. Never saw anything like that." Star Dust said.

"Right, none of you can see super fast movement."

"Huh?" The other asked in confusion.

" I shall explain as I did it." I said. "You know I have these on to actually continue training and so I don't run too fast. I had deactivated all 375lbs so I felt super light. My body could move so fast, that I did that dodge within a blink of an eye."

"That's fast!" Dragon said.

"Yea, I would show you my speed. But the pain is now getting to me so I really don't want to move for a while. It is going to take a while in meditation to heal these wounds."

"If you want, I can use some healing magic on you to help you out." Colorful Spark said.

"That would be great. Any help in relieving the pain will be good."

"Ok Blaze, hold still as I am a little out of practice."

Colorful Spark activated his horn and the same glow formed around my body. I began to feel a nice warmth and the pain was lessening. I looked over my body and the injuries were starting to disappear. Soon, the pain was gone and my body looked healed.

"Thank you Colorful Spark. You saved me several hours of meditation."

"Anytime Blaze."

A loud rumble was heard in the barracks. They all looked around to where it came from. Then turned their eyes to me as my stomach went off again. I chuckled a bit and said, "I think my stomach is telling to get some food."

They all laughed and we made our way to the mess hall. We grab our food and began to eat. As we ate the doors to the mess hall burst open. Standing there was Captain Shining Armor, all healed. _Probably done by the Princesses._ He walked over to our table.

"Congratulations Blaze. Very few have beaten me in a challenge. *Cough* Let alone in that method. I shall let you have the rest of the day off to recuperate your strength back. The rest of you, after lunch, I want you to go to the sparring area and pair up. A guard will be there to give you the rules. I would like to have a chat with you Blaze after lunch. I will be by the track." Shining Armor said and left before we could get a word in.

"Wonder what he wants with you Blaze?" Star Dust asked.

"Do you think he is going to surprise attack you?" Lightning Trails said.

"I don't think he will do anything like that. I think he would like to know more about these jutsu and ki abilities I have." I said.

We finished eating our lunch and parted ways. They went to spar and I went to the track to see what Shining Armor wanted to talk about. _I do hope he is not going to ambush me._ I got to the track and did not see Shining Armor anywhere. _Ok, this doesn't feel right._ I opened my senses to the surroundings to stay on alert. I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and was about to launch a ki ball at what was behind me. I held it as I saw it was Shining Armor. He was surprised at my reaction.

"It is ok Blaze, I am not here to fight you. You proved that you are on another level with your skills." Shining Armor said.

I pulled the ki back in and lowered my arms. "Sorry about that. Being called to an area and no pony was there, my instincts kicked in to prepare for anything. Good thing I looked before I launched that blast." I said.

"Yea I want to talk about those abilities some more, but I had something else on my mind I need answers to. When you did that last move that knocked me out, mentally, you had several of you turn into Princess Cadance. I checked with Princess Celestia and you have never met her. How were you able to look like her, let alone getting them exact."

_Oh I knew that was going to bite me later. Guess he needs to be told a little bit more about me._ "Shining Armor, I think we to finish this conversation with Princess Celestia. She will understand why."

"Alright, but I do want an explanation when we get there."

We left the track and made our way to the castle. When we entered the throne room, Princess Celestia was sitting there on the throne and only guard ponies were in the room. We walked up to her and bowed. Shining Armor stood up first and I followed.

"Your highness, Swift Blaze said he will tell me about Princess Cadance, but only in your presence. Will you honor us a court session so we can understand how he knows her." Shining Armor said.

Princess Celestia looked at me and I felt her enter my mind. _Does this have to do with your knowledge of future events of Equestria Blaze?_ She said in my head.

_Yes your highness. I would like to include Captain Shining Armor in knowing the real truth about me._ I replied in my head.

"Very well Captain. You guards may leave us and close the doors. I wish not to be disturbed."

"Yes, Princess Celestia." The guards said. They left and closed the doors. Princess Celestia used her magic and sealed the room. She gave me a nod when it was done.

"Captain Shining Armor. What you are about to hear does not leave this room. Only Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and yourself are the only ponies I will have told this to you. You cannot repeat this to anypony that I have not mentioned. That includes Twilight Sparkle." I said with a serious face

"What could be so secretive that you have that only the Princesses knew about before me?" Shining Armor asked.

"I told a partial truth to your sister when I informed her and her friends of how I came to this world. I said I wanted to go to a world that has not seen war and greed of the human kind. The real truth is I chose this world specifically by name."

"How can a human know about this world when they have not been here for over a thousand years.?"

"Like this." I summoned my iPad to me. "Back on my world we created things like tv shows and they are made about anything. Don't freak out to what I am about to show you."

I began to play the first episode. His eyes grew wide to what he was seeing and could not believe. Once it was over, he sat down and looked like he saw a ghost or something in that nature.

"How is that possible? I chatted with Twilight about that day and that is exactly what happened. Is this just a show for you and we don't really exist"

"Shining, listen to me as this place is real as I have realized when I arrived. I keep this a secret for the exact reason to how you reacted. I don't know how to explain it either but I have knowledge of future events. I have now found out the episodes are not in chronological order so I really don't know when they are going to happen until I recognize something from the episode. Before you asked as the Princesses have, I will not show you what is coming as I don't know when it would be. So when I say to trust me, believe me in what I say that I know what is going to happen."

"Swift Blaze does speak the truth as you have seen in that device he has shown you." Princess Celestia said.

"If what you say is true, then tell me something only Twilight Sparkle and I would know." Shining Armor said.

"Very well, you have a nickname for your sister. You call her Twily. She has one for you too. She calls you Shiny. Twilight's foalsitter was Princess Cadance. They did the ladybug song whenever they saw each other." I perform it in front of them.

"Ok, you have convinced me that you know more than you let on and how you know Princess Candance. So why did several of your clones changed into my marefriend?"

_Oh shit! I cannot let them know about this knowledge! Think! Think! Think!_ "She makes an appearance on an episode and you two are friendly with each other. That is all I can say."

"Ok, can you go over some of those moves you did in the arena? I feel I should know how to block some of those in case you do lose yourself again."

"I agree. Blaze, each day during training, you shall go over some style of jutsu with Captain Shining Armor so he will have a better understanding of how they work." Princess Celestia said.

"Of course your highness. I wish I would never have to experience all that rage ever again. I had no control in what I was doing like that. It was the worst feeling." I said.

Shining Armor and I left the throne room and return to the training grounds. When we were getting close to the sparring rings, we could see the pairings and them fighting.

Star Dust was going against Dragon in the first ring to the left. They were throwing hoofs and buck kicks at a good pace and blocking them too. In the next ring was Colorful Spark and Cancer. Colorful Spark was dodging Cancer's attack with no issue. I then saw Cancer get hit with a roundhouse kick to the chest, sending him out of the ring. In the third ring I saw Lightning Trail avoiding getting hit by Fang. As we got closer, I could hear some shouting from Fang.

"Come on Lightning Trails and FIGHT ME!" Fang shouted.

"I can't hit mares. It is wrong." Lightning Trails shouted back.

"STOP USING THAT EXCUSE! NO PONY TAKES ME SERRIOUSLY BECAUSE I AM A MARE!"

_Looks like Fang need a better sparring opponent. I should be healthy enough to assist._

Shining Armor walked up to the guard standing there taking notes on the fights. I headed over to Fang and Lightning ring to have a quick chat.

"How's it going Lightning?" I asked.

"SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Lightning Trails screamed.

"I am not trying to kill you. If I was, you would be dead in 5 seconds." Fang said.

I could hear take a big gulp down his throat after hearing that. "Why don't you hit her?" I asked.

"Because she is a mare and I don't hit mares." Lightning Trails said.

"Do you think she is acting like this is because you are treating her like a mare? She is here to join the Royal Guard. If she doesn't get this combat training. She would get hurt in a fight. So get your balls out of your flank and hit her!"

Lightning Trails agreed to what I said and faced Fang. He charged at her to throw a hoof into her face. It did not make contact. If you blinked you would have missed it. Fang easily blocked the hoof, grabbed it, and tossed Lightning Trails over her. She followed through and pulled him straight to the ground, landing on his back as she pinned him.

I walked up to where Lightning Trails head was and said, "Of course, she could have prior knowledge before coming here." All I could hear was a moan coming from him.

"Great, now I got no pony to spar against." Fang said.

"Hold it for a second. How about I be your spar partner?" I said.

"You? Are you sure you are up for it? You did go against Captain Shining Armor and barely won."

"Colorful Spark healed me and I have relaxed this afternoon so far. Yea, I am able to do it. Just need to know the rules."

"Ok, don't blame me if you get hurt again. The rules are simple. No use of abilities, must stay within this ring, and no killing your opponent."

"Those are simple rules. I will keep my weighted clothing active to make it a fair fight."

"Agreed. Now then, will you give me a challenge, or whimper out like Lightning Trails?"

I charged at Fang and tried to do a roundhouse kick to the chest. She dodges it and stepped back. "Does that answer your question?" I said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Fang said with a big smile.

_Seeing as we can't use our abilities, I will stick with the Taijutsu style of fighting. Will be good practice of my skills instead of me fighting me._ We got into fighting stance, waiting for the signal to start. Captain Shining Armor came over to observe and judge the match himself. Lightning Trails was levitated out of the ring and placed on a bench nearby.

Shining Armor looked at both of us and said, "Ready?" We both nodded without taking the stare off the other. After a few seconds, which seemed minutes, he then said, "FIGHT!"

We both charged at each other and began to throw and dodge hoofs from both ends. She was able to block my hits and I blocked her attempts. We danced around the ring, not ever making hits. I focussed on her movement to try and find an opening. _Time to change it up._ I ducked down and did a leg sweep. I made contact with one of her hind hoofs. As she was starting to loose balance, I went for a grapple hold. I got her and she fell down. She then managed to lift me while holding her and reversed the grapple. _Argh! Did not see that coming. Fang really knows her moves._ I struggled to get out, but she had a good grip. _Ok, this looks bad. I am going to feel this if I want to break the hold._ With all my strength, I pulled on the grapple to break free. My shoulder was crying out in pain until I heard it popped. I twisted my hoof out and broke free. I was down one hoof as I backed away on three hoofs.

"Why did you not give up Blaze?" Fang asked as she was surprised I did that to my body.

"My determination to win drives me to do anything within the rules of engagement." I replied in pain.

I got on my hind hoofs. _This is going to hurt too._ I swung my arm from having it on my side to out as far I could take it. Another pop was heard as my shoulder went back into its socket. The pain subsided a little bit. I could see Fang did not like that sound. I rotated it around to make sure it was back in place. I went back into battle stance and waved the hoof in front of me to notify her to come for some more. She acknowledged by charging me. I changed tactics to which method I was going to fight. I managed to land some hits and she got some in also. We did this for several minutes. Fatigue was starting to get us as we started to slow down. We landed more blows as we blocked less. _I need to end this soon. Never thought this was going to last this long._ In one last move, we both gave the other a hard upper hoof, which sent us flying out of the ring. I just laid there, recovering my strength a little bit before I tried to get up again.

Star Dust and Colorful Spark came over and stood over me as I looked up to the sky.

"Blaze, I don't know what got in your head to get into another fight." Colorful Spark said.

"Yeah man, that is crazy. I have never seen a pony take two beatings like that in a day." Star Dust said.

"One, Fang needed a sparring partner that can match her. Two, not actually a pony, remember? This is a human thing." I said as I breathed heavily.

"Guess I should go and heal you again." Colorful Spark said.

"No, go and help Fang. I can manage this one." I replied as I got myself back up.

Fang was being looked after by her little brothers as they got her back onto her hooves. I walked over to them.

"That was the most difficult match I had in a long time. I can't wait for another round when we can use our abilities. Thank you for sparring against me." Fang said.

"You're welcome. I have to admit that was difficult for me too. I have been so used to using my ki and jutsu, that I now see I need to strengthen the fundamentals some more. I am looking forward to our rematch." I said.

"I am glad to see Blaze you are going to get something out of this training. I am sorry again for being a little harder on you these past few days." Shining Armor said.

"It's water under the bridge." My stomach began to growl yet again.

"Dude, when are you never hungry? I have never seen a pony eat so much and never get any fat on them." Dragon said.

"I have a fast metabolism."

We headed to the mess hall for dinner. Shining Armor actually joined us tonight. We discussed about all the matches that happened today. We laughed at all the fun parts that happened. We talked about what each pony was thinking during their matches. We also critique about them so everypony knew where they need to improve on. After dinner and the discussion, we made our way back to the barracks. The others went to sleep and I went into meditation to finish healing and work more on my basic fighting fundamentals in my pony form.


	25. Chapter 25: Royal Guard Training, Part 3

Chapter 25: Royal Guard Training, Part 3

The next morning, I woke up at my normal time after going to bed just after midnight is seems. I headed just outside the barracks I was in. Not knowing what Shining Armor has planned. I worked on my stretch positions, balances, and strength endurance movement. I wobbled a little bit on the balancing positions as I have never done it at this weight level. As I was in a middle of one of them, I saw Shining Armor walking up.

"Good Morning Shining Armor." I said.

"Blaze, what are you doing up already? I thought you needed to meditate to help heal those injuries." Shining Armor said.

"I did last night for a couple hours and then went to sleep. I am normally up at this hour every day. Can't explain it."

"Ok, then explain what are you doing in that strange position?"

"This? I have been falling behind on my morning routine I normally do since I been here. I decided to do it this morning when I woke up before you came to get us up. What I am doing now is training my muscles on keeping myself balanced in different ways so I am in better control of my movements."

"I have never seen a pony go through something like this. Might also explain why it was so difficult to defeat you yesterday."

"Plus the fact I am wearing weight enhancement clothes equalling 375lbs."

"And You Are Still Able To Do That!"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. There are ponies sleeping."

"Not anymore. TIME TO WAKE UP! GET CLEANED UP AND HEAD TO THE MESS HALL FOR BREAKFAST! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES!" Shining Armor shouted to the barracks.

I could hear them stumbling around. I left and made my way to the mess hall. After I got my food and sat down, the others came rushing in. They looked startled to see me there, already eating. They grabbed theirs and joined me at the table.

"Blaze, what time did you get up this morning?" Colorful Spark asked.

"Before dawn. My body wakes me up around that time ever since I got here. The only time it didn't is when I was in the hospital." I replied.

"Which time?"

"The second one after going up against a tornado."

"YOU WENT AGAINST A TORNADO!" The others shouted.

"The storm was out of control and a heard he sound of a tornado over the EverFree Forest. I was beaten and banged by debris and lightning was hitting my sword."

"Why did you bring a sword? That will always draw lightning to you." Lightning Trails said.

"I used my sword with a jutsu combo to break apart the tornado. Then my ki wave to disperse the clouds, the same wave I used to take down Shining Armor's barrier. I will tell you more about it tonight. Let's finish breakfast before we are late."

We quickly finished breakfast and arrived at the field with a minute left. Shining Armor teleported in front of us like usual as we stood at attention.

"Alright recruits, here is the agenda for today, you are to do 1 hour of track and then 2 hours of obstacle course. After that, meet me in the sparring ring." Shining Armor said and then disappeared.

We began to run together as we all had close to the same times now. I increased the enchanted weight total to 385lbs. _I still need to increase it, but not as much as Shining Armor have me do._ We were 30 minutes into the run when something I did not expect to happen. I was teleported not by me to another location.

When I appeared at the next location, I was still running at full speed. I looked in front of me and see I was about to run into Princess Celestia. I acted quickly and kicked my fore hoofs off the steps leading up to her. I backed flipped in the air and landed back down on the floor on all hooves.

"Nice reaction timing Blaze." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you. If you could please warn me before you do that again. I would hate if I was running faster and collide into you." I said as I was catching my breath.

"My apologies but this is urgent and I wanted to ask you what you know about this?" She said as she pointed out the window.

I walked over and looked outside and I could see black smoke high in the sky. _Oh, the episode with the dragon. Nothing to worry about._

"I see the black smoke. Where is it coming from?" I asked acting clueless.

"I was wondering if this was in one of those events that you watched?"

"I thought we agreed that future knowledge will be kept with me and I will determine IF and WHEN I will inform you."

"I know. Just last time we had such big smoke over the sky, there was a major forest fire several centuries ago. I just wanted to know if it was again."

"Fine, I will inform you. THIS ONE TIME. I do recall seeing this in an episode from the show on my world. It was not caused by a forest fire."

"Whew, that is a relief. A little bit. So what could cause this much smoke then?"

"A sleeping dragon in a cave on that mountain." I said as I pointed to it.

"A DRAGON! I need get the guards to go and get rid of it! It will sleep for a hundred years and we cannot handle all that darkness during that time." Princess Celestia said in a panic state.

"HOLD IT! You do not need the guards. I should not even tell you this. You had Twilight Sparkle and her friends go to reason with the dragon to convince him that he cannot sleep there."

"Thank you Blaze for letting me know. I should have not overreacted to it. Just knowing you know what the future entails having me all wondering if I am doing everything correctly."

"Celestia, you do not need to worry about this. What I know will probably have changed since my arrival. The future is always changing and it is based upon what we choose to do at the moment to set it. Go with what your knowledge and experience tells you and let me deal with anything bad I feel I need to step in to stop."

"You know, you are very wise Blaze. I am happy to call you a friend."

"Thank you Celestia for accepting me as a friend. Also I am not wise, I just watched too much TV. Bye."

I quickly started to jog away and teleported back to the track. I reappeared where I was and almost collided with Cancer and Dragon. I jumped over them and came to a stop.

"Why were you in my lane!" I shouted.

"Blaze, you disappeared. You have been gone for 15 minutes." Star Dust said.

"No I didn't. I have been running with you this whole time. We have jogged for 30 minutes. Suddenly there was a flash and then I see Cancer and Dragon standing in my lane."

"Blaze you were really gone for 15 minutes." Colorful Spark said.

"Enough joking around. We need to finish running the half hour before Shining Armor sees us standing around."

"Blaze, we have 15 minutes left." Lightning Trails said as he pointed to a clock tower.

"Stop pulling my leg with this joke. It is not funny anymore. Admit you flew up there Lightning and moved the minute hand." I said acting like I was getting annoyed now.

"This is no joke Blaze." Fang said.

"Well, not worth discussing it anymore. Let's get back to running."

I started to run and the others soon followed. When the time was up, we headed over to the obstacle course. As I was going through it, Cancer came up to me.

"Blaze, what do you make out of those dark clouds? We are not suppose to get any rain today." Cancer said.

_Come on! Need to think of something so they don't panic. What can I do?_ Thinking it over, while I look at the clouds, I came up with my answer. "I am not quite sure, But a fog bank is rolling in to." I said. I did my jutsu in silent and began to have fog cover the training grounds.

"Now there is a fog bank rolling in? What is up with this weather?"

"Maybe it is part of the training. Let's get back to the obstacle course."

Cancer nodded and we went back to it. The fog did make it a little tougher as we could not see the same distance we are used to. I would say we can only see 15 feet in front of us. We slowed down a little bit to make sure we don't make a mistake and fall somewhere. We finished those 2 hours and headed over to the sparring area.

Shining Armor was waiting for us as we walked out of the fog bank. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted a word with me later. We got in a line and stood at attention, waiting for the next orders. We did not have to wait long.

"Alright, for the next hour, you are going to spar again with no abilities. When I call your name's in sets, head over to a ring and begin. Fang, you will spar with, . . . Colorful Spark." Shining Armor said.

I heard a sigh of relief come from Lightning Trails. _Wondering who you are going to pair with?_

"Star Dust, you are going to spar with Cancer this time. Dragon, you will have Swift Blaze to spar with. Lastly, Lightning Trails, you are going to spar against me. I expect to see a better performance from you today compared to yesterday."

We separated out in the pairs and headed to a ring. I began to think of what type of fighting style Dragon was going to use. _Hmm, did not get a good look yesterday when he was up against Star Dust. I think I will start on defense till I can figure out his movements._

"I hope you don't plan on going too easy on me Blaze. I want to see how I compare to the pony that went hoof to hoof with my big sis and ended up in a draw." Dragon said.

"I wasn't planning to. Prepare for the PAIN!" I said.

I went for a defensive martial art stance and I see Dragon went for a boxing stance. Interesting. Never did that against me. _Let's see how this goes._ Dragon went on the offensive and started to throw hoof jabs at me. I blocked them, but I could feel they had some power in them. I swapped up and went on the offensive. I threw several different hits at him from different directions and he was able to dodge or block them. We kept going at this back and forth on who is doing the attacking. We both managed to land some hits.

The guard watching our match called out 5 minutes left. _Already? Guess we need to finish this up._ I moved to full offensive and began to throw random hoofs and kicks to throw him off. Dragon was getting close to the edge. I switch to grapple move to toss him out of the ring from behind me. I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. As I rolled onto my back, I used my hind legs to launch him out of the ring. The next thing caught me by surprise, he grabbed me and reversed what I was going to do to him. Now I am the one about to be tossed out. _Think! Think! Think! Ah!_ As I am somersaulting forward, I arched myself backwards quickly and changed my momentum. I landed behind Dragon and quickly gave him a kick that sent him just outside the ring.

"Nice reversal there Dragon. You almost had me." I said as I was catching my breath.

"You surprised me when you recovered in mid air. I really thought I had you." Dragon said as he wiped the dust off him.

"You have some powerful hoof punches. I think you bruised several of my ribs. Maybe even fractured one of them."

"That happens when you get into fights with your twin about almost anything."

"Nice job recruits. Go and get some lunch and any medical attention you might need. After 1 hour lunch period. Back to the ring with the same pairs. This time though, abilities can be used." Shining Armor said and then teleported away.

We all cheered and moaned at different intervals. We were happy that we can use them, then realize who we were up against. We went to the mess hall and grabbed lunch. As we were eating we went around and told how the matches went. Dragon and I went first and told what happened. Up next was Star Dust and Cancer. It was pretty much the same match up yesterday. Dragon won yesterday now that I find out the results. This time Star Dust won.

"HA! I beat a pony that beat you!" Dragon gloated.

"We shall see what the results are for this afternoon." Cancer said giving his brother an angry glare.

Fang and Colorful Spark's match ended in a draw. Fang could no get a hit in as Colorful Spark was able to dodge them all. _Guess dealing with bullies got him good at that._ Fang was not happy having another draw on her record. Last was Lightning Trails up against Shining Armor. He began to tell how he dodges Shining's attacks and managed to get a few hits on him.

"That is not how I remember it." A pony said from behind us.

We turned around and saw Shining Armor standing there. _Oh this is going to be good._

"So what happened then Shining Armor?" I asked.

"Being a Captain of the Royal Guard, I decided to go easy on Lightning Trails as he did not have much experience in fighting, like you Blaze. So I tested out his moves by throwing slow hoofs at him. He was able to dodge them, so I picked up the speed until he couldn't. I then tested what strength he has so I let him get a few punches in. They were about average. 10 minutes later I was getting bored, so I finished the match by giving him a hard kick to get him out of the ring." Shining Armor said.

"You were going easy on me?" Lightning Trails asked.

"Yes. If I did full power, you would not have lasted 30 seconds."

The others and I began to laugh. Lightning Trails was getting mad with us laughing. He got up and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned his head to us and said, "We shall see how you fair when I can use my lightning!" He then stormed off.

"Should we be afraid of a lightning energized pony?" I asked.

The others raised their hoofs up like they did not know. _We have actually never seen the others ability yet. They have seen some of mine from different times and a little bit of Colorful Spark's illusion ability. Can't wait to see what they can do in a fight._ We finished lunch quickly. Colorful Spark used his magic to heal Fang, Cancer, Star Dust. I used my jutsu to heal Colorful Spark, Dragon, and myself.

We returned to see Lighing Trails waiting in the ring. I walked up to him and said, "Hey Lightning, sorry for laughing at ya. We would just in the mood. How about I heal you before you go against Shining Armor to make it up?"

He nodded and did a quick blow of air out of his nose. _Anger is going to cause trouble in his match. Better keep aware of my surrounding this time around._ I healed him and he thanked me.

We all returned to the rings we fought in previously to face the same opponents. Dragon looked happy that he can show off his ability. _Oh we are going to the next level of pain today._

"Dragon before we start. I would like to make you an offer, I will only use one element jutsu if you allow me to disable the weight enhancement on my clothes." I said.

"Whichever way, you are at a disadvantage. I will allow you to do that." Dragon said.

"Thank you. Return clothing weight to normal levels."

"Before you all begin, there is going to a slight difference. For everypony's safety, a barrier will be activated along the ring. So the only way to win the match is submission or knockout. Out of the ring will no longer work." Shining Armor said.

He activated his magic and magic barriers began to rise up around each pair's sparring ring. It rose high up into the air so Pegasus won't be grounded if they wanted to fly. Dragon and I looked at each other, trying to figure out what the other is planning before the match begins. _Hmm, because he can slow down time around him, he will appear to be going fast. I think I will go with earth element style._ We stood in our battle stance, waiting for the command to begin the fight.

A guard walked up to each ring and stood there to observe. Each one looked at the two ponies in the ring in front of them. At the same time, they said, "BEGIN!"

-3rd POV-

(Going to do each match one at a time as they are all happening at the same time)

(Swift Blaze vs. Dragon)

Swift Blaze activates a jutsu that appears to have grown stone like armor around his body. It was black as night and shiny. There were several sharp points around his hooves. Once it was done, he returned to a battle stance

Dragon was trying to figure out which mineral it was. He activated his magic and said, "Clock down!" The space in the ring began to slow down. Outside of it, it would appear the object's effected would be moving slow. Dragon then charged at Blaze.

Blaze saw the charge coming and was able to move out of the way to dodge it. As Dragon was passing by, Blaze jammed one hoof with the spikes into the side of him. They did not break the skin, but left a good scratch along the body.

Dragon yelped in pain and said, "How in Eqestria are you still moving? Time in this ring has slowed down to nothing."

"You allowed me to release the weight that kept me slow. All 385lbs of it. This was the speed I was going when I faced Shining Armor." Blaze said.

"But that armor should have slowed you down a bit too. What is it made of?"

"Something I am testing out to see how practical it is. I made a thin layer of black diamond armor. Light, but very strong in theory."

Dragon dropped his mouth open as he never heard the idea of diamond armor. He shook his head to regain focus and began to think another way to attack Blaze. An idea came an he new it was going to be a long shot if it worked. Dragon went on the defensive and signaled Blaze to come at him. Swift Blaze oblige and went on the charge. Dragon stepped out of the way and deactivated his magic.

Blaze was caught off guard as he was going full speed in slow down time. Back in normal time, he could not stop fast enough and collided with the barrier. He bounced off and continue to bounce around the ring's barrier, like a pinball off bumpers. Dragon was laughing hard as he stayed low to the ground, avoiding getting hit by the bouncing Swift Blaze.

Even with the armor, Blaze was getting a beating by the barrier. He had to do something quickly to stop himself. He shouted, "Earth Style! Stone Wall Jutsu!" A wall rose up the length of the ring in the middle of it. When Blaze made contact with the stone wall, it did stop him. He made a decent impression in it as he fell out.

Dragon was laughing harder now. He was rolling on his back with eyes closed and tears coming out. He failed to notice Swift Blaze was struggling to get back up. Blaze said quietly, "Oh, you think that was funny? Then what do you think about this?" He switches to a louder voice and said, "Earth Style! Hackysack Toss Jutsu!" The ground underneath Dragon rose up quickly and sent him into the air. Just as Dragon was about to hit the ground, Swift Blaze stopped his hoof and the ground underneath Dragon rose up again, sending him back into the air. Blaze repeated this for a few minutes and then let Dragon land back on the ground.

Dragon now feels just as bad as Blaze from running into the barrier so many times. He struggled to get back up the same amount of Blaze did. They both knew this had to end soon.

"How about no more abilities and we finish this with our hoofs?" Dragon said while breathing hard.

"I agree." Blaze said, also out of breath.

Blaze removed his armor jutsu. They both stared at each other, wondering who will get knocked out first. The tension in the air was tense. They were both back to how they were this morning. All of a sudden, they both charged each other and began to throw hoofs and kicks. Neither of them was blocking as they were too tired. They were getting bruised up badly as neither of them wanted to give up.

Blaze was the first to change tactics. He spun around and gave Dragon a hard applebuck to the chest. Dragon flew back and hit the barrier. He then fell onto the floor. He did not move, but Blaze could see he was still breathing. The barrier came down and the guard declared Swift Blaze he winner.

Blaze went to Dragon and begun to heal him. Soon Dragon regains consciousness.

"What happened?" Dragon said as he was about to get up.

"Don't move. I am healing your injuries. I gave you an applebuck to the chest that knocked you out." Blaze said.

Dragon laid back down to allow Blaze to heal him. "You are an amazing fighter. Wonder what the outcome would have been if I did not allow you to take off that weight enhancement?"

"You would be faster, that would be for sure. The downside is you would have to deal with all the elements I can use."

"Yea, that one element was tough enough. I definitely don't want to tangle with you in a real fight."

Blaze continued to heal Dragon with his jutsu. He knows he can heal himself later.

(Colorful Spark vs. Fang)

Colorful Spark went first as he activated his magic. Several of him now appear around the ring. They began to run in a random pattern to mix up where the real one is. Fang stood in the center, waiting for the right moment. The Colorful Sparks' stopped running and stood at four positions, equally spaced.

"Alright Fang, can you tell which one is the real one?" They all said at the same time.

"I am impressed. You even managed to have the illusions cast a shadow too. Luckily this will be easy." Fang said.

She had a blade come out the side of her right fore hoof. She charged the one in front and did a slash attack. The Colorful Spark was an illusion and disappeared. Fang was then hit on the flank from behind. She spun around and saw the other Colorful Sparks were still standing where they were. They began to spread out again evenly at the edge of the barrier.

"You got one of my illusions and not have found me yet. Which one am I?" The Colorful Sparks said again.

"This is going to be fun. I never had this much fun on one of my missions." Fang said as she looked at each one to see if there was something different.

Fang looked carefully to see if anything was not the same. As she was looking, she got hit again. This time it felt like a kick and it hit her ribs. Fang spun around quickly, hoping to cut the real Colorful Spark. She felt her blade hit something. When she finished spinning, Fang looked to see who got it. She was even more surprised as they all had a cut on the left fore hoof in the same spot.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy?" The Colorful Sparks said.

"You know, for a second there, yea. I did think that." Fang said.

"Silly Zebra. Tricks are . . ." The Colorful Sparks began to say

" . . . for fillies and colts." Fang finished what they were about to say.

The three Colorful Sparks began to walk in a circle around the Zebra. They picked up speed as they did so. Fang stood in a defensive stance as she pulled the blade back into her. Fang felt a hit on her right side. In quick reaction, she had her blade popped out where she was hit. Another mark showed up on the Colorful Sparks.

Fang realizes she needs to go on the offensive instead of waiting for the real one to reveal himself. She charged at one and took another illusion out. The other two again spaced out so they were the opposite position of each other. Fang returned to the center of the circle. She waited to see what Colorful Spark will do this time.

"You have found another illusion. Congratulations. Guess I should get a little more serious." The Colorful Sparks said. They stuck out their right fore hoof and a metal blade appeared attached to the hoof by a mechanism.

"Really? Another illusion? That fake blade does not scare me." Fang said as she chuckled a bit.

"Not every illusion is smoke and mirrors."

The Colorful Sparks began to run around in a random pattern. Fang did her best to keep an eye on both of them. It was not enough when she felt two hits on her back legs at different angles. She could not believe that both were able to land a strike without her noticing their approach. Fang suddenly had a solution popped into her head as her eyes grew wide. Fang closed her eyes as she no longer wanted to trust her eyes.

"I can see into your trick now Colorful Spark. I am truly impressed how you have managed to control your magic and make sure that the illusions were so perfect. Even when I got two hits on you with my blade. I now know the real truth." Fang said. She opened her eyes and quickly made her move and slashed at both of them in a blink of an eye. She watched them disappear like the other illusions. "When you revealed that blade, I realize you can make yourself invisible."

"Aw crud. I was hoping you would not have gotten it so quickly. But now you have to figure out where I am in this ring." Colorful Spark said.

"That is just it, I don't need my eyes in order to find you. I am going to use my other senses to do it."

Fang closed her eyes and began to focus on her other senses. The sound to hear movement. The smell to detect his scent. The feel of her coat as air movements have passed over it inside a barrier. She took it all in to find where the real Colorful Spark was hiding. After a few minutes she found him.

Fang dash over to where he was and threw a hoof punch to confirm. It made contact with something. Colorful Spark dropped the illusion after he has collided with the barrier.

"You have actually found me. You are the first to ever find me when I was invisible. Your skills and abilities are really impressive. I yield the match to you as I know I cannot contend to face you to face and hope to win. You have more experience with that blade than I shall ever get. Plus the fact I don't like to spill blood of a friend." Colorful Spark said.

The barrier came down and the guard announced that Fang won.

"I am glad too that I don't have to injure a friend anymore." Fang said. "Let's go and get these cuts patched up before we lose any more blood."

Colorful Spark nodded and they headed over to the medic building that was on the training grounds.

(Cancer vs. Star Dust)

When they were told to begin, Cancer went up first. He activated his magic and said, "Clock Up!" He now can move faster as he chooses. He was determined to beat Star Dust so his brother would stop gloating. He quickly charged at Star Dust, knowing he cannot stop it.

Star Dust began to get hit from all sides. He knew it was Cancer going at super speed, but he could not track something of a blur in his own vision. Even though the sun was out he needed the star's help to track his opponent. He used his magic to make a connection to the star's above and requested their help. They obliged and gave him a secondary view of the ring.

The speed of images allowed Star Dust to see a pattern in Cancer's movements so he could dodge. When Cancer was coming in for another hit, Star Dust step out of the way. He then swung an uppercut that Cancer could not dodge at the speed he was going. It made contact and sent Cancer flying back to the ring barrier.

Cancer shook his head to clear the spinning vision from the hit. "How were you able to do that? I was moving at top speed." Cancer said.

"My cosmic powers allow me to communicate with the stars and they are allowing me to see this match from the sky. I can also be able to see your movement pattern and anticipate where you are going to hit." Star Dust said.

"Then let's see if you can follow this."

Cancer started to run around again. This time in a random pattern the thought of. He did get a few hits in until Star Dust side stepped and gave him a good jab to his ribs.

"Dang it! I thought I was doing a random pattern? How were you able to see it?" Cancer demanded.

"Nothing is ever random. Everything has a pattern to it." Star Dust replied.

Cancer was getting angry as he wanted to win. He went for a full charge straight for Star Dust. Star Dust quickly reacted by letting his horn shine bright as a star. Cancer was blinded and soon felt the force of running into something as solid as a wall. He bounced back and landed in the center of the ring.

Still seeing spots, Cancer looked around to see where Star Dust went. As his vision was returning, he saw Star Dust over by the edge of the ring.

What Star Dust was doing was charging up a powerful spell that would help him. He first started to glow with a silvery white aura and it kept on getting brighter. His horn then shot a beam up into the sky and made a small moon appear. What happened next surprised Cancer as it looked like there were stars falling from it. He tried to dodge at top speed but they altered their course and hit their target, which was him. They exploded on contact, but the explosions were not dangerously big.

After the falling stars were done, Cancer wasn't doing too well as about half of those hit him and exploded. He had black scorch marks over his body. His legs were shaking as they were trying to keep him standing. Cancer did have a smile on his face because he saw how Star Dust was doing.

Star Dust was exhausted after casting that powerful spell. He knew it would do this to him, but it was a desperate move to stop Cancer from running around. He could feel he could not cast another spell as he was on the verge of magical exhaustion. He was happy that the spell did do some damage to Cancer.

"Cancer, how about we finish this up with our hoofs? No magic, no special ability, just you and me and our hoofs." Star Dust said.

"Sounds like a plan. Prepare for a flank beating!"Cancer replied.

"Bring it!"

They both got onto their hind hoofs and approached each other. Their fore hoofs were up and ready yo block. Star Dust went first and thru the first hoof. Cancer blocked it and did the same. They went back and forth dealing hits and blocking them.

After a half an hour, they both stopped blocking and was landing hits. Their movements were also slowing down as exhaustion was taking its hold on them. In one final move, they both went for an uppercut. They hit each other at the same time, sending both backwards and falling to the ring floor.

The barrier rose up and the guard walked in. "I will give you both the count of ten to get back up on your hooves. First one to do so will win the match. After the ten count, no pony is standing, the match will be a loss to both ponies. ONE!" the guard said out loud.

Cancer and Star Dust both heard the guard and began to work on standing.

"TWO!"

Cancer was the first roll onto his belly. Star Dust was closely behind.

"THREE!"

They placed their hooves underneath them and began to try and get up.

"FOUR!"

Star Dust was first this time to get his belly off the ground.

"FIVE!"

They were both struggling to get up as their legs were shaking violently.

"SIX!"

Star Dust was getting close to a full stand. Cancer was half way.

"SEVEN!"

As Star Dust was about to lock his legs in, he collapsed back to the ground. Cancer saw he still has a chance.

"EIGHT!"

Cancer pushed harder to get his body to stand as he was getting close to standing.

"NINE!"

Cancer closed his eyes and gave his body one final push.

"TEN!"

. . .

(Suspenseful, isn't it?)

. . .

"Cancer has won the match!" The guard said.

Cancer opened his eyes and saw he was standing. He did not go and jump up and down cheering he won. He fell back to the ground and let his body relax.

(Lightning Trails vs. Shining Armor)

As soon as the guard said those words, Lightning Trails summoned storm clouds within the barrier. They began to flash lightning at quick intervals, but nothing struck the ground. He flew up to the clouds and as he was close enough, the lightning began to strike him. He took it with no issue. After each hit, his mane began to glow a bright white. He flew back down once his mane began to shoot off tiny lightning bolts.

He looked to Shining Armor and said, "Do you think you can handle dealing with the power I can manipulate?"

"It will be interesting."Shining Armor said. "I have never seen a Pegasus be able to take so many hits from lightning and not show any sign of damage."

"My body is unique and allows me to absorb it as much as I want. Let's get to fighting. Oh, and don't hold back. You might get yourself injured if you do."

"Don't get too cocky because you can use your abilities now."

Lightning Trails ignore the comment as he raised his right fore hoof and sent a lightning bolt that struck right in front of Shining Armor. Shining Armor did not flinch, but saw that Lightning Trails is serious. He activated his horn and summoned a barrier wall in front of him as well as other locations in the ring. Lightning Trails fired off another bolt to Shining Armor. This time, Shining Armor rolled out of the way just before the bolt hit the barrier. When it made contact, it destroyed the barrier and continued straight to the ring barrier. That one absorbed the bolt.

Shining Armor how powerful that bolt of lightning was as that barrier normally allows him block normal ones. He decided to switch tactics as he now realizes he does not want to get hit by one. He weaved between the barriers, getting closer to Lightning Trails. Lighting Trails just watched as what the Captain was going to do. When he was close, Shining Armor charged directly to Lightning Trails and swung his right fore hoof at him. Upon contact. Shining Armor was sent flying back as he collided with a barrier wall.

"That is interesting, and stings a good amount too." Shining Armor said has he shook his head to remove his daze and the fore hoof to get rid of the numbness he was experiencing.

"Yeah, whenever I absorb that much lightning, my body creates a lightning barrier around me so I cannot be touched." Lightning Trails said.

Now that Shining Armor knows that, he can now only do range attacks. He activates his horn and began to send magic bolts at him. Lightning Trails was easily able to dodge them with the boost the lightning was giving him. He launched more lightning bolts at Shining Armor and watched as he has to get out of the way to avoid being hit. They destroyed all the barrier walls Shining Armor have created within the ring. None of the bolts did any damage to the ring barrier.

Shining Armor used his magic again and had lots of stone pillars rise up from the ground. They got rid of any line of sight attacks as most of the ring filled up with them. Lightning Trails began to laugh and said, "You know this is only delaying your defeat. I thought the Captain of the Royal Guard would be a lot stronger."

Shining Armor knew he had spells that would kill Lightning Trails, but did not want to use them as this was suppose to be a friendly sparring match. He wondered what caused Lightning Trails to act like this. He quickly replayed some of the events earlier today up to the starting of the match. He then recalls about an old lesson from his day in Magic school. It was about how misusing your power will want you to have more and more. Almost like an addiction and you will stop at nothing in your way. Shining Armor now realized the lightning is affecting his way of thinking. He now needs to find a way to finish this match up before somepony will get severely injured.

Lightning Trails was using his lightning to destroy these pillars that were blocking his path. He knew he could fly over them, but he enjoyed the destruction the lightning was giving him. Shining Armor was quietly working his way though the pillar forest so he can get a line of sight shot ready. The storm clouds above were still shooting off lightning bolts between them. Shining Armor began to wonder why they have not begun to drop any rain yet. All storm clouds in Equestria normally drop rain in a thunderstorm. An idea came to him and he quickly put it into action. He sent some magic up to the clouds to have them start to rain.

In a few seconds, the first raindrop began to fall. Others began to join it. Soon the storm clouds finally started to act like a normal thunderstorm. Shining Armor suddenly heard a scream.

"RAIN! WHY ARE THOSE CLOUDS POURING RAIN! I HATE WATER! AHHHH!"

Shining Armor hopped onto he tops of the pillars and headed over to Lightning Trails. He was lying on the ground and lightning bolts were shooting out of him randomly.

"Please make the rain stop! I give! I give! I can't take the rain when I am charged up!" Lightning Trails screamed.

"Alright." Shining Armor said.

He used his magic and made the clouds disappear and the barrier went away too. The guard outside announced that Captain Shining Armor was the winner. Shining Armor returned the ring back to the way it was and headed over to Lightning Trails.

"Are you going to be fine Lighning Trails?" He asked.

"Yea, I tend to avoid *zap sound* storm duty because of this. *zap sound* If I am charged up, I get *zap sound* shorted out." Lightning Trails said as he was still letting out sparks of electricity now.

"Do you want me to get a medic to help you?"

"No, but I think Blaze will be able to help me."

Shining Armor left to go and get Blaze.

(All matches are now done so going back to First POV)

(Blaze POV)

As I and the others were waiting on the benches, we talked about the matches and what happened. Suddenly we see Shining Armor come running up to us.

"Blaze, Lightning Trails is having some kind of backfire of his lightning control ability. He asked me to come and get you." Shining Armor said.

"On my way." I said as I bolt off the bench at super speed, now realizing I have forgot to reactivate the weight thing again. I get there in under 2 seconds as a dust cloud engulfs me when I stop. "Hey *cough* Lightning Trails, what can I do to help?"

"Need to release my lightning so I can stop sparking out randomly. It hurts when I lose control of it." Lighning Trails said.

"Ok, I think I know what to do."

I used my jutsu and had a copper rod come out of the ground. This is going to hurt. I placed one hoof on the rod and moved my other close to Lightning Trails.

"This might sting a bit."

Lightning Trails nodded and braced himself as best he could. I placed my hoof on his body. The electricity started to flow fast out of his body, through mine, and down the copper rod. Both our bodies jerked around as the energy flowed out. The others showed up, but stayed back so they don't get hit by the lightning was going off. After a few minutes, the lightning built up in Lightning Trails finally left. I let my fore hoofs fall back to the ground. The others came up with worried looks.

"Blaze! Are you and Lightning going to be alright?" Dragon asked.

I looked over to Lightning Trails and saw he was knocked out and smiling. "Yea, he is going to be fine. *cough up some smoke* I am going to go nighty night too." I said and then collapsed to the ground, going off to dreamland.


	26. Chapter 26: Royal Guard Training, Part 4

Chapter 26: Royal Guard Training, Part 4

I woke up sometime later and saw I was not in a hospital this time. I was in a room in the castle. _I don't mind waking up here. How long was I out his time? A week?_ I looked around and saw the others were in the room also, but asleep. I then saw Lightning Trails in a similar bed, but was also out. I quietly got out of bed. I looked out the window and saw it was night time. When I exited the room, I saw two familiar guards standing there.

"Good evening Iron Shield and Dead Eye." I said in a quiet voice.

"Blaze!" They both shouted.

"Shh. There are ponies sleeping in there." I said again in a quiet voice.

They both nodded.

"Good to see you are doing fine Blaze. How do you like the guard training?" Iron Shield asked.

"It is good so far. Especially now that Shining Armor treats me normally instead of the first few days."

"We heard what he did. We were both amazed you did not quit, but also challenged him." Dead Eye said.

"Yea, we even saw the match. You were amazing. I have never seen the captain work so hard to defeat his opponent." Iron Shield said.

"So what did you think of my finishing move?" I said with a grin.

They both coughed a bit and show a little blush. "That was unexpected. Never in all my life was a match won when the opponent is knocked out by very happy thoughts." Dead Eye said.

"Plus the stadium was also affected by it." Iron Shield said.

"Did you two enjoy it?" I asked. They both began to blush harder. "You don't need to answer. Your faces answered for you. Would you mind escorting me to Princess Luna?"

They nodded and began to lead me to her. "Hey Blaze, sorry you got into trouble with Captain Shining Armor and the other guards that morning." Iron Shield said.

"Yea, Sorry. We forgot that you were to have escorts the entire time." Dead Eye said.

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end, plus I think the guards needed a surprise visitor like that to test their skills." I said.

"How would you grade them?"

"A+ for effort and enthusiasm and D for execution and follow through."

"Shining Armor almost had the whole lot go back to basic training after that. Also, thank you for making sure we did not get into trouble." Iron Shield said.

"Again, not a problem."

We arrived at the doors to the throne room. The guards standing there opened the doors for us. Once inside, I saw Princess Luna was sitting on the throne, bored. _This will cheer her up._

"Your highness, Swift Blaze woke up and requested to see you." Iron Shield said as we all bowed to her.

"BLAZE!" Princess Luna shouted as she flew off the throne and directly to me in a hug attack. "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OK!"

"Good to see you to Luna. Can you let me go? Can't breath." I said as I grasp for air.

Princess Luna quickly released me from the hug. "Sorry about that. I was so worried when Captain Shining Armor informed me and my sister about what happened."

"So, how long was I out?"

"It has only been a few hours. I am amazed you tried something like that to help Lightning Trails. Where did you come up with that idea?"

"I am from a world where we depended on the energy of that style to make our lives better. The actual method to discharge is with a device to store that energy in a storage container. There is nothing like that here in Equestria so I Macgyver what I had available to complete the task."

"Macgyver? What is that?" Dead Eye asked before anypony else asked.

"A saying from my world we say when we make something out of what is around us to complete the task."

"But you had to use your body to do it?" Princess Luna asked.

"I did not have time to make jumper cables. Plus I can make lightning too so my body is somewhat used to the jolt from it."

"We were going to heal you, but by the time we got to you, your body was almost healed."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Shining Armor came running in. "Princess Luna! Swift Blaze has disappeared! The guards that were stationed outside were also gone!" Shining Armor shouted.

"Shining Armor, it is the middle of the night. You do not need to be shouting." I said.

"Blaze! Your awake!" Shining Armor still shouting.

"And getting deaf from your shouts. Iron Shield and Dead Eye escorted me to Princess Luna per my request. I did not want to wake any of you as you all looked peaceful."

"Sorry. Shall we head back so the others are no worried."

"I take it you woke them when I was not in bed."

"Actually Fang is the one that woke us all up when she saw you were gone. I told them to stay in the room as I will go look for you."

We all headed back to the room, including Princess Luna. When I opened the door I braced my ears.

"BLAZE!" They all said and came rushing to me.

_I am not going to get tackled again._ I teleported out of the way and reappeared beside my bed. They collided with Shining Armor, Iron Shield, and Dead Eye. I did not see Princess Luna in the mix.

"Nice way to avoid being under that pile." A pony said from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Princess Luna did the same thing I did. "I saw what was going to happen when they saw me so I avoided it." I said.

"Glad to see you can react quickly to any situation Blaze." Another pony said, but came from across the room.

I turned my head to the voice and saw Lightning Trails was awake and sitting up in his bed. "Glad to see you are doing ok." I said.

"You too and thanks for helping getting rid of that buildup. I hate it when I get like that."

"This has happened before?"

"Once. A long time ago it seems now."

"Does this have to do with the incident at flight school as those records are sealed?" Shining Armor said as he walked up from the previous pony pile by the door.

"Yes it does. I think I should share this with you so you know what happened. Remember when I told you about the pony that I put into the hospital because he was making fun of my dad?"

Those who heard the tale shook their heads.

"That is not the whole truth."

-Flashback-

(Lightning Trails POV)

"Hey! How is that flying meat bag doing? Laying around doing nothing like always!" The same annoying pony said from behind me.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you Biff." I said without turning around. Heading to my next class.

"Well too bad. It is not a great day for me until I pick on the son of a worthless pony who can't do anything by himself." Biff said.

"He is not worthless! He was in the Lunar Royal Guard and got injured to save his team!" I shouted as I turned to face Biff.

Biff was a tan coat color Pegasus stallion. His mane was brown, pulled back and had so much gel in it, it could catch on fire easily. He wears a jock jacket everyday to look cool.

"He is worthless and you know it! What do you expect him to do now? Hmm? He has been kicked out of the Royal Guard, nopony will hire him because he can't use his hoofs, and top it all off, your mother should have left him months ago instead of taking care of him."

The others that hung around Biff started to laugh with him after he did. _I am getting tired of them picking on my dad. Now they bring my mother in? This has to stop now!_ The clouds making up the hallway were starting to darken. I was demanding them to create lightning. They were still laughing, unaware of what was happening. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the hallway as the lightning bolt struck me. This caused them to shut up. More lightning came and struck me. My mane began to glow white. The crew of Biff was starting to back away. Biff stood where he was, not afraid.

"You pick on my father all this time and I am still proud of him. Now you bring my mother in on your jokes. You have crossed the line Biff. Time for you to pay." I said in a loud, evil like tone.

The crew ran away after hearing me talk like that. Biff did not move. All he said was, "I was correct. Your father is useless, your mother is a bitch, and you are a freak."

That broke the last straw. All the cloud in the school when black and began to strike me with lightning. The only light was what I was giving off and the lightning. Even my eyes began to glow white. Biff was slowing backing away, but I sent a bolt of lightning that struck right behind him. He stopped moving. I began to shoot bolts out at his hoofs, hitting them and making him dance around. I increased the power and he began to scream.

Biff then collapsed to the ground and started to beg, "Please stop it Lightning Trails! I am sorry for what I said! Just stop with the lightning."

"Too late, I am going to make you suffer for a long time."I said.

I then shot out continuous bolts of lightning at him as they danced around his body. Biff was screaming out in pain. A lightning bolt hit is mane and it caught on fire the fire spread down to his jacket and it also went ablaze. I did not stop as he had me suffer so much. The smoke rose up and activated the sprinkle system. The entire hallway was now raining.

"AHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I now screamed out in pain.

The lightning in my body was shooting out of everywhere and destroying everything it hit. I was losing control. I unleashed a huge lightning blast that destroyed that part of the school.

I woke up sometime later and saw I was in a hospital. I tried to get up, but saw I was strapped to the bed. The door to the room and my mom came rushing in.

"Oh Lightning Trails! I am so glad you woke up!" She said.

"Mom, what is going on and why am I strapped to the bed?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you kinda went overboard with your lightning control and destroy part of the flight school. These straps are pulling out the excess lightning in you till you are at safe levels again."

"How's Biff?"

"That bully stallion that provoked you? He is alive if that is what you are wondering." She said in an angry tone.

Just then, the door to the room opened again and Princess Celestia came in with several of the Royal Guards.

"Princess Celestia, what an honor to meet you." I said.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I have read the report of what happened at the flight school." Princess Celestia said.

"Please Princess! Let me explain what happened. You see . . ."

"That won't be needed. I know that a Pegasus named Biff provoked you too hard and you were trying to stand up for your father. I would like to make you an offer. Come to the castle with me in Canterlot and I will help you get better control of your abilities. One day, I will send you to go through the basic training to be a Royal Guard like your father. The other option is you get locked up for attempted murder and destroying the flight school."

"I don't want to get locked up so I will take up on your offer."

"Excellent. Your family will be coming along as well and I will see if any doctors in Canterlot will be able to fix your father's hooves."

"Thank you your highness. I look forward to learning from you."

-End Flashback-

(Blaze POV)

"So I have been here learning from Princess Celestia about control over my abilities." Lightning Trails said.

"Thank you for sharing your story with us. I know what it is like to lose control over your powers." I said.

"I don't believe it. You are always cool and under control under different situations. Even when you were fighting Shining Armor." Star Dust said.

"True, but it wasn't always like that. Shining Armor has seen me when I lost control."

"It is true, he really is different in that other form." Shining Armor said.

"I can't really explain it myself, but my cutie mark does have something to do with it."

"You said it was for your belief in balance. What else is there?" Cancer said.

"That is true. I now found out it as another meaning, the balance of my mind. This changed to a full black circle when I lost control and went on destruction wave. I was in the EverFree Forest at the time, so no pony got hurt. I almost did when my friends in Ponyville came to rescue me. How about I tell you what happened when I released that state, I am going to call Rage Mode, and what caused me to act out like that."

They all gathered around as I began to tell what happened at the spa. Then heading to the EverFree Forest to cool off but that did not happen due to a pack of Timberwolves. I then went on and told when Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, and my friends appeared and how Fluttershy was able to calm me back down. Shining Armor nodded and said that is what happened. Finally I told them about the repressed memory that cause it off when I was very young.

"Because I was carrying that repress memory for so long, I felt a heavy thing was lifted off of me. But now I need these weights so I do go too fast and so I can continue my training." I said.

Everypony had tears in their eyes after listening to that. Shining Armor didn't as he had already heard my story.

"It looks like we are in the same boat of having a dark part inside of us." Lightning Trails said.

"Not just the two of us, Princess Luna also for her Nightmare Moon side." I said.

"But that was destroyed with the Elements of Harmony." Princess Luna said.

"Are you sure? Or do you feel somewhere buried deep within you it is still there and is only sealed away."

"I am afraid you are correct. I can still feel her inside of me. The talks with you Blaze these nights have helped me lift my spirit up and make sure she will no longer control me."

"I am glad for that Princess Luna. I think we can all head back to the barracks now and get some sleep."

Everypony nodded and we returned to the barracks for some needed sleep.

-Fast Forward in Training-

(Who wanted to write out every day of training anyway)

Everypony in the barracks were now used to waking up at the time I did. It gave them more time to prepare and they even started to follow me in my stretch routines I do before we go to the mess hall. The first day they tried it, the others fell down on their backs, flanks, or faces. Fang was the only one that didn't.

For the past five days, we did the morning track, obstacle course, spars with no abilities, lunch, spars with abilities, and finally review of the matches. I have increased my weight enhancement to 450lbs. Last night, Shining Armor informed us we are going to do something different tomorrow. We talked it over last night to figure out what he is planning for us to do. There were so many ideas, we decided to roll with whatever comes our way.

So on day 10 of Royal Guard training. We ate our breakfast and made out way to the track. As we approached, we saw Shining Armor was already there with another pony, Priness Celestia. When we finally got there, we all bowed to her.

"You may all rise. Today you are going to start the next part of your training. Captain Shining Armor shall explain." Princess Celestia said.

Shining Armor step forward to address us. "Recruits, you have done well in your training on the grounds here. Now you need to put them to the test. Princess Celestia is going to send you deep into the EverFree Forest. In there you must stay in there for 48 hours before you can be allowed to return. You cannot take anything with you to help. All you will have is your bodies and the knowledge you have. Be warned though, not all recruits have ever returned. One at least dies to the entire group. How you handle yourselves in there will determine if you survive. Good luck." Shining Armor said.

Before we could say anything, Princess Celestia used her magic and we were teleported away. We soon appeared somewhere in the vast unknown of the EverFree Forest. As we were looking around to make sure we all were together, A voice entered my head.

_Blaze I wanted to tell you that there has been stranger reports coming from the forest. The royal guard I have sent to investigate the tornado path said they saw strange craters of various sizes. They also found blood in them so be on your guard._ Princess Celetia said in my head.

I replied, _I will do my best. I normally don't look for trouble. It always seems to find me._

_I can see that. Also if you can please refrain from using your jutsu so it will be easier for the group. You all will need to learn the lessons from this exercise._

_I will Princess Celestia._

Once the link was broke, I turned to my teammates. "Ok then, has anypony been to the EverFree Forest before?" I asked. They all shook their heads no. "Anypony done any survival exercises?" Again, all no. 'Guess that leaves me and my Boy Scout knowledge.' "Alright. Back on my world, I did do things similar to this. The first thing we need to do is find a source of fresh, running water. It will be cleaner and less likely to have some disease in it. We shall stick together till we find the water."

They nodded and we began our trek through the forest. I was taking the lead, Star Dust was behind me, Cancer, Colorful Spark, Lightning Trails, Dragon, and Fang was in the back. We carefully walked through the forest, keeping an eye out for creatures and anything else that might harm us. We heard noises in the distance. I could not tell as I have never seen all the creatures in person.

The noise of the area suddenly went quiet. I stopped the group to see if I can sense what is going on. The others were watching every direction. No noise was being made in any direction. Out of nowhere, something grabbed my back left hoof from under the brush and started to pull me through it in some direction. I hear my team call out my name as I am dragged away through the underbrush. I could not tell where I was going as I spun and banged against rocks and trees with everything in-between.

I was then pulled out of the brush by my back leg. I was hanging upside down and saw what had me. It was a carnivore plant creature. The size of it was bigger than a bear. Its teeth were razor sharp. _OH NO! You are not going to eat this pony!_ I channel my chakra and shouted, "FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I shot several at the plant. It screamed out in pain as it was on fire. It released me and I fell to the ground below. The others finally caught up as I was brushing myself off.

"Blaze! We are glad you are safe! What happened!" Cancer said.

"That crispy plant thing behind me tried to eat me. So I gave it heart burn." I said.

"Literally. Let's go before something else decides to eat us." Colorful Spark said.

We got back into formation and continued the search for water. Several hours later, we finally found a stream with good flow. We all quickly drank up to replenish our thirst.

"Alright, the next thing we need to do is find shelter or build one. I don't know what to expect at night so we need to be able to defend from it if need be." I said.

"Wait, how come you don't just use your jutsu and make us shelter and get us water?" Lightning Trails asked.

"The other times the recruits were sent here did not have a pony like me. Plus Princess Celestia has ordered me not to use my jutsu unless there is danger and our lives are threatened."

"I guess that makes sense. We don't want you to do everything and we learn nothing."

"Exactly. So what do you all suggest how we handle the shelter?"

"We could split up into teams and all look for something like a cave so we don't waste energy trying to build one." Star Dust suggested.

"Like the idea, but not all of it. I don't think we should split up because the predators out here will have a better time to kill us off." Fang said.

"Good point." Dragon said.

"So we all agree to find shelter together?" I asked. Everypony nodded. "Alright, as we head out, would you mind Fang and mark trees as we go by them? It will help us find out way back to the water." Fang nodded and we began the next hunt, shelter.

We switched to a two by two formation with me alone in the front. Fang was marking the trees with three slash marks. It was slowing down the search, but it was necessary to find that water source again. We traveled for several hours, not finding anything. It was starting to get dark too.

"Blaze, we need to find a place for the night. It won't be safe to travel in the dark." Colorful Spark said.

"I agree, but we have not found a safe place to stop for the night." Star Dust said.

"I think I see something over there." Fang said.

I looked in the direction she was pointing at. I saw some signs of stone, but the vegetation is too thick to make it out. "Can't tell for sure. Doesn't hurt to go and check it out." I said.

We started to head there and saw there was a stone structure of some sort. It looked very old and abandoned. We finally reached it and it was stone pillars to a rope bridge.

"Well, that's wonderful. We found a rope bridge. Don't think we can use it as shelter." Cancer said.

"No, but nopony will make a bridge for nothing. Let's go across and see what there is." Lightning Trails said.

_Hmm, this looks familiar._ We walked across through the fog that hid what was on the other side. It wasn't until we were on top of it to notice a massive building. The place was in ruins and looked nothing was living there. _Now I remember. The old castle of the previous rulers of Equestria. Looks the same when I was last here._ We headed inside to the main hall.

"I don't think we will find a better place to stay safe from anything out in those woods out there." Dragon said.

"Don't count on it. Remember I told you about when I went into my Rage Mode? This is where it happened. Look around and you can see the remains of Timberwolves." I said.

"I think your count is off because there only looks to be enough wood for 4 of them."

"I am telling you there was 30 and at least a dozen merged into a big one over there."

I headed over to where the body was supposed to be. I looked around for signs of where it could have gone. I then see faint signs of fresh chop marks in the stone floor. I headed over to where the other bodies were supposed to be too and saw the same things.

"Be on alert. We are not alone here."

They all went back to back in pairs as I looked around for more signs. _Whatever this thing is, it can swing a weapon to chop wood. Where would it go in this place._

"What do you think it is Blaze?" Star Dust asked.

"I don't know, but I can say it is intelligent as it can chop up Timberwolves corpses and probably used them as firewood. I suggest we split up into three groups. Group one will consist of the Zebra family and myself. We will check out the parameter of the castle and look for things like tracks or something out of place. Group two will consist of Lightning Trails, Star Dust, Colorful Spark and myself again. We shall check the lower floors of the castle." I said.

"Wait, how are you . . . never mind. You are going to do that jutsu clone thing again." Cancer said.

At that point, I did my shadow clone jutsu and created two more of me.

"Wait, why did you make it so there are three of you?" Dragon asked.

"I am going to send a third one to check out the towers. If any trouble arises, the clone will disappear and alert the others of me as to what happened." I said.

"That jutsu really does come in handy for scouting purposes." Star Dust said.

"Ok, we shall look for 30 minutes and if anything happens, the Blaze in your group will disappear to inform the others of the situation. If a group does not show up by that time, we will go and look for them."

"Roger." They all said.

We split up and headed to our search areas.

-Clone to Towers-

_It is a probably a good thing I am going up here by myself as I hate to see my friends get into trouble. This is the likely place the creature would go to._ I quietly made my way up the staircase to the first tower that had a roof. I listened for any sounds coming up there. I kept my ki at the ready for what might be up there. I soon came to a closed door. I placed my head next to it to see if I could hear anything on the other side. I heard nothing. I pushed on the door and it slowly creaked open. _There goes my stealth. Let's see what is in here._

I slowly walked in. I first saw a pile of wood on one side of the room that resemble parts of the Timberwolves. The next thing I saw was leaves from the trees outside piled on top of each other to make a makeshift bed. I then smelled something only a human would recognize. Cooked meat. I turned my head towards the smell and saw some animal was on a stick over a fire. I then saw it was a snake.

Out of nowhere, something hit me hard on the back of the head and knocked me out. When I came too, all my legs were hog tied and I was laying on the bed. I looked around for the creature that did it before I make my escape. I then heard it from the shadow part of the room.

"I have not had horse meat in a long while. I also never saw one wearing clothes, has a strange coat color, or has a tattoo on the butt." The creature said.

I stayed silent as to not freak out this creature. _All creatures in Equestria know about the ponies. It referred to me as a horse. Could this be another human?_ I tried to see what the creature looked like. The light of the fire was not giving off much so I could not see it. The creature walked out of the shadow and went over to the fire. I recognized the body shape. _It is a human. How did a human get here? I was the only one that showed up to this world. I know there are probably alternate dimensions for every single ponyfan that wanted to come to Equestria. But why did another one show up to this one? Also how? Questions I will need to find out later. First need to inform the others._

The human was looking at the meat cooking so it won't notice when I disappear. I released the jutsu so my memory will be received by the others.

-Back at the main hall-

(Blaze POV)

Group one and two returned to the main hall at the same time. As we were looking for the other Blaze clone, the other clone and I received the memories. I released the jutsu of the other clone so I will be at full strength.

"The other clone won't be coming. The creature has been found and I know what it is. It is another human male." I said to the others.

"What! How can there be another human here let alone now?" Lightning Trails said.

"You are telling me. This is a full surprise on me too. We need to move fast as he will soon discover I am no longer in that room tied up. We need to capture him, not kill him."

We then heard an explosion from the tower. We looked to see what is going on and saw all the stones were flying away. The odd thing was there was no big cloud of fire and smoke. Just the stones flying and then falling, towards us. _OH SHIT!_ I start to send ki blast at the stones to destroy them before they hit us. The others prepared themselves for the human to come.

The human jumped off the remains of the tower and landed 10 feet in front of us. Making a decent crack in the stone floor. We surrounded the human and ready to attack. The human looked around at each of us with a confused look.

"This is very odd. Seven very colorful horses and Zebras. Most have horns and one has wings. That odd chicken I had yesterday must not be settling well with me." The human said.

I nodded to begin the attack. Colorful Spark went first. He made illusions of himself and began to run around the human to try and confuse it. Cancer went next and sped up to attack without him noticing. He landed a few good hits as he went around. Star Dust started to draw the energy for his attack as the others distracted the human. Lightning Trails and Fang stood at the ready to go at the human if this does not work out.

Star Dust activated the spell, Star Fall, and caused mini stars to start falling. Dragon used his ability to slow down time in the feet of the human so he could not escape. As the stars were getting close to hit the target, everypony backed away out of the attack range. The human was starting to laugh as to what was happening.

"This is probably the best opponents I had to deal with. Too bad you all are going to die." The human sad as he continued to laugh.

Without warning, I began to feel the weight of my clothing and my body began to increase. _What is going on? I did not tell my clothes to increase the weight._ I looked to the others and saw it was just not me. They too were struggling to stay standing up. One by one, they fell to the floor. Dragon was still able to have his magic stay active as he was being forced to lay on the ground. I looked at Star Dust's attack and saw they were being sent back up into space.

_No human could do this back on my world. You would normally see this in the comic books. This has to stop soon or we will be crushed by gravity._ I was still standing, but barely. I whisper the command to cancel the weight enhancement. I felt back to normal and began to approach the human. He saw me coming and was totally confused.

"How can you be standing! The area is under 3x of gravity. No creature can withstand that." The human said.

I continued to get closer as I gather my chakra for the jutsu I plan on using.

"Don't take another step further or I will increase it to 10x and crush these other horses."

I stopped walking and stared at the human.

"Good horsey. Looks you can understand me. Would like to get to know you better, but after what I have been through, I can't trust anything."

"Hold it." I finally said.

"You can speak too? What strange place am I?

"You are in Equestria and we are not horses. We are ponies. At least the others are."

"That name sounds familiar. Wait, you said the others are ponies. Then what are you?"

"I am human too."

His eyes opened wide after hearing that. _Now's my chance._ I stood up and touched my fore hoofs together. I performed a Genjutsu that put him to sleep. I ran up and grabbed him before he fell. The gravity effect has lifted and the other began to pick themselves up.

"What did you do Blaze?" Colorful Spark asked.

"I placed him under a Genjutsu to put him to sleep. I am afraid we have to cut the exercise short as Princess Celestia needs to know about this. Gather around and I will take us back to Canterlot."


	27. Chapter 27: Royal Guard Training, Part 5

Chapter 27: Royal Guard Training, Part 5

I teleported us back to the castle and all the way to the throne room. Once the smoke dissipated, I saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were talking before we barged in. _Good, I won't need to have Princess Luna be summoned._

"Swift Blaze, would you care to explain why you barged in? You are suppose to be on your survival exercise in the EverFree Forest." Princess Celestia said.

"I am sorry your highness, but this could not wait." I said as the others in front of me stepped away. "I think I might have found the cause for that tornado. Another human as come to Equestria."

Both Princess came down from the throne to look at the human. Now with better lighting, I could see what he looked like. He has a slightly buffed body with a six pack chest I could see through his torn shirt. His hair was ghost white, any whiter it would blind you. He was about 6ft tall I would have to guess.

"What happened out there Blaze?" Princess Celestia asked.

I began to tell when we came across the old castle. Went into seeing the Timberwolves bodies were less than from before. Found the human in the tower and he attacked us.

"Why do you think the human acted that way?" Princess Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I know a way to find out that will be safe for everypony. I enter his mind and have a chat with him." I said.

"I want you to bring Captain Shining Armor in with you so I can get a report of what is discussed." Princess Celestia said.

"Of course Princess."

Princess Celestia used her magic and summoned Shining Armor to the throne room.

"Yes your highness? What is your request?" Shining Armor asked.

"Captain Shining Armor, Blaze and the other recruits have found another human in the EverFree Forest. He came back here with the human to inform us. The human is currently under Blaze's Genjutsu as he has already attacked them. I want you to go in with Blaze into the human's mind and report back what happens."

"Of course Princess Celestia." Shining Armor turns to me. "Why is it you are always at the center of the trouble when it comes?"

"I can't help it when the universe likes to troll me." I said.

"Huh? Whatever. You ready Blaze?"

"Just waiting on you sweetheart."

Shining Armor shot me an angry glare after I said that. I lay the human on the ground. I lay down as well and Shining Armor followed. I perform the Genjutsu and we entered this human's mind.

Once inside, we appeared in the blank space.

"Does the human mind always appear this empty?" Shining Armor asked.

"No, this is the part where thoughts are gathered. He isn't thinking of anything because of the Genjutsu I have him under with. I am going to bring out his conscious."

I used my mind and had his inner self show up. He rose from the floor and was chained to a metal post.

"What is going on? Where am I? Why are their horses here in clothes?" The human was shouting out. I can now see his eyes were brown.

"Please calm down as we are going to explain." I said.

"Wait, you were at that structure in the woods. I guess I finally lost it. Hello loony bin."

"You are not crazy. If you remain calm and don't attack us, I will release you from those chains. Everything will be explained."

He nodded and I made the chains disappear, along with the metal post. He looked himself over and then at us. His face looks like he was concentrating on something.

"If you are trying to use your abilities, they won't work here. We are inside your mind."

"Ok, you said you were human back in the woods. Why do you look like a horse then."

"Not a horse form. This is a pony body. I will show you my human form as I can do it only in the mind for the moment." I changed my appearance to my human form. I stuck my hand out. "Let's start the introduction over. My human name is Bob, but I go by a different name here called Swift Blaze."

He shook my hand and said, "My name is Alvin, but you can call me Al."

I have two things to say before we go to the actual questions. One, where is Simon and Theodore? Two, is your favorite catch phrase, 'I don't think so Tim.'?"

"One, lost them in Bora Bora. Two, I don't think so Bob."

We both began to laugh hard. Shining Armor cleared his throat to remind him he was still there.

"Sorry about that. I had to say those jokes when Al told me his name." I said.

"It has been a long time since I had a good laugh like that. You are a human if you know about those shows." Al said.

"Eeyup." I said in my Big Mac voice.

"I know I have heard that exact thing from somewhere. But where?"

"Let's see if I can jog your memory. What comes to mind when I say mane 6 and brohoof?"

His was thinking for a little bit. Al's eyes suddenly lit up as something click in the mind.

"Wait, don't tell me where I think I am."

"Who does this Unicorn look like?" I said as I pointed to Shining Armor.

Al's eyes went wide. "Shining Armor! Captain of the Royal Guard! Also is mmph. . ."

I place my hand over his mouth before he said what he was about to say. "On'tday entionmay inhay arryingmay incesspray adancecay. Ashay anway otnay appenedhay yetway."

He nodded and I took my hand away from his mouth. I could see that Shining Armor was interested in what Al was about to say about him.

"Blaze, why did you stop him from talking? Also what was that language you were saying to him?" Shining Armor asked.

"The answer to the first part, he was about to say something about a popular story a fan wrote about you. The other part is the language of the bronies. It will take over a year to teach it to you if you want to learn it." I said.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Getting back on track, Al I think you know this is probably the most important one that needs answers to. What happed to you on December 21st, 2012?"

"That would be important to know, I can't remember much as it was a long time ago for me." All said.

"Less than a month is a long time for you?"

"A MONTH! I HAVE BEEN IN HELL FOR OVER A YEAR!"

"Calm down. You are not in hell anymore. You are in Equeatria. Everything is going to be fine."

Al started to calm down. "I'm ok now. Just hearing that surprise how long you have been here while I have been in hell."

"If you give me permission, I can pull the memory of that day and we can watch it from your perspective."

"I think that would be best. I would like to find out why I was sent to hell."

I created a movie theatre setup and began to play the memory.

-12/21/2012-

(Al's POV)

_I knew this was going to be a fun day._ I was looking outside my apartment in the middle of a city. Could not get out of here with all the riots happening everywhere. The tv was just repeating the message over and over on all channels that Marshal Law is in effect. Instructing us to stay indoors and lock all windows and doors. _No shit Sherlock. Only an idiot will go and join the riots for fun._

I headed back to my bedroom and went to feed my pet, a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. I named him Kabuto after a character in one of my favorite anime. How I acquired him was pure accident. I was heading home after getting off the subway. It was raining like cats and dogs. As I was running home, I saw something strange in a puddle. It was a big beetle on its back. It looked cool so I picked it up and brought him home with me. I gave him some fresh fruit that was not to watery. I turned and faced my other thing I liked, my collection of knives.

I have gathered a nice knife collection. I had a ballistic knife, several bayonets, combat knives, and daggers. I had at least 5 dozen throwing knives of different style and weight. The rare knives I had started in WWII and go all the way back to the 11th century.

While I was doing the maintenance on the newer knives I have recently purchased, I heard heavy banging on my door. I quickly grabbed several throwing knives and placed them in my back pocket with one at the ready. I approach the door when it was busted down. By reaction, I began to throw the knives at the intruders that came storming in. I hit two of them dead center in the chest and a third in the head. They fell instantly no one else was coming through the now busted door. I went to check on the people I killed and saw I murdered police officers.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Why in the world did they not state they were cops? I am in a heap load of shit now! I have to get out of here!_ I collected the knives from them and ran back to my room. I gathered any deadly knife that would not break easily. That would be pretty much all new knives and not the collectables. I tossed my knife vest on and loaded it up where a knife can be stored. I placed a jacket over that to hide them. Any knife that did not go on the vest was tossed into a duffle bag. I ran through the place and grabbed my iPod and anything else I could need. I grabbed a plastic container with holes in it that I used to carry Kabuto and placed him inside. I did not know where I was going, but it was out of the city.

I took the fire escape down to the alleyway next to the building. I stuck to the shadows to not draw attention to myself. My car was in the parking garage down the street. As I made my way down the street, I kept an eye out for anyone. The streets were empty, but I could hear the riots were nearby. I made it to the garage and headed to the level it was on. As I exited the stairs, I turned and saw my car was being tried to be broken into by a couple thugs. _Just my luck. Now I get to deal with two thugs._ I approached with a knife in my hand behind my back. I stood far enough so they could not grab me.

"*Clear throat* Excuse me, but you are trying to break into my vehicle." I said.

Thug one turned his head and said, "Walk away before you get hurt." He brings out a 3 inch switch blade.

_What a cute knife. I got one of those when I was six._ Doing a quick laugh, I then said, "You call that a knife?" I pull out my 12 inch hunting knife from my back sheath. "This is a knife."

When the first thug saw that, he quickly ran away. The other one that was trying to do the actual break in looked up to see why his partner has left. He saw my knife I had in my hand and drew a gun.

"Back away bitch if you know what's good for ya." The thug said.

I raised my hand up in the air that had the knife. "Take it easy. You do not need to shoot anyone." I said as I slowly knelt down and placed the knife on the ground.

"That's right. Now give me the keys."

"Ok. Ok. Just don't shoot me."

I reached for my back pocket where they were. Instead of pulling them out. I grabbed a throw knife and tossed it fast into the thug's head, right between the eyes. He dropped like a rock as he had no reaction he could pull off in half a second.

I collected my knives and placed them back where they were stored. I dragged the body out of the way so I can get my car out. When I went to the driver side door to use my key, I couldn't as they busted the lock. _Those two are complete idiots. Was this their first time in stealing a car?_ I headed to the other sided to get in that way. Luckily that side worked. I started the engine and began to book it out of there.

I know the major ways would be blocked due to all the riots and violence, so I stuck to third streets to get out. I ignored the stop signs and street lights as I wanted out of this city. There were a few close calls of running into other vehicles, but we all missed hitting one another. I soon came to a street that was blocked by parked cars also trying to get out. Seeing none were moving. I grabbed my back and started to walk out. I soon heard a riot was getting closer from some direction, but could not tell which one. As I turned around, I saw them coming up from behind. I looked forward and saw a line of military with their weapons drawn. _SHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!_

The commander in charge went on the PA and told everyone to return to their homes as Marshal Law is in effect. Failure to do so will meet with deadly force. I know was stuck between two forces that will probably kill me. I ran for an ally to get out of the line of fire. Just as I made it, the military began to fire. I crouch down to avoid being hit by any stray fire. Bullets were flying in both directions. I stayed lower than the cars' windows and began to sneak away.

As I was getting away, I was ran over by the crowd running at full speed. I reached for my bag as I was still on the ground. Then the unthinkable happened. A person tripped and landed on top of my bag. I heard a loud crunch. _No . . . No . . . This cannot happen._ The person got up and continued to run. I pulled my bag to me and leaned against a car. When I opened the bag, I saw what I feared. Kabuto was dead.

I now just lost it. I no longer cared if I died by anyone or by the MOTHERFUCKING STUPID MAYAN calendar prediction. I am going out in style. I stood up and took my jacket off. All the knives were easily seen now. I just began to throw knives at anyone that was nearby. I did not care who they were because we are all going to die. Each toss made for a kill shot or head shot. I did not know what time it was as I no longer cared. In an instant as I just tossed my last throw knives, my vision went dark.

-Present Day in Equestria-

(Blaze POV)

Once the memory was over, The screen turned off and the lights turned on. I looked over to see that Al was crying. I placed my arm around him and gave him a hug.

"I am sorry you were sent to hell for just trying to defend yourself in all that mess. I can never imagine what it was like down in hell." I said.

"Those memories I shall never forget as it was the most painful thing that has ever happened."

I turned to Shining Armor as he looked afraid of what he saw what a human could do. "Shining Armor, as you just saw, that is what most humans are like. Al never wanted to kill, but had to in order to survive what was happening. I want you to put in your report that Al was defending himself in the riots and was not right that he was marked as he failed that test. Understand?"

Shining Armor just nodded and stayed silent. I turned back to Al as he was getting up to stretch. "Can we change this to look something different now?" Al asked.

"Anything you want. It is your mind after all."

The area changed to that of a hill near Ponyville. Looks like we have the same taste. Al walked around to take in the scenery. His face was now showing a big smile and a tear rolled down his face. "I really am in Equestria, am I?" Al asked.

"Yes you are. This is your new home and I know everypony will take you in as a friend as they did with me." I said.

"Thanks. I think I am ready to talk about the things that happened down in hell. Probably for Shining Armor sake. Let's not have the visuals this time. He might just have a heart attack or shit himself. Maybe both."

"Hey! You are speaking to the Captain of the Royal Guard. I can take anything that you think is horrible." Shining Armor said proudly.

"We know that and do believe you. Let's just listen to what Al wants to cover." I said.

"Alright, as you saw with the previous memory, my vision when black. I could not see anything, even my hand directly in front of my base. I then heard an evil voice. It said I failed the Mayan test and being sent to hell. Before I could ask what and how, I began to fall into a deep, red cavern. I don't know how long it was, but there was no way I could escape this place. I landed with a hard thud."

"And you survived the fall?" Shining Armor asked.

"I was dead in hell. Don't think they will kill me off again when I arrived. I got up and there were lots of humans coming in. The demons were pushing us like we were cattle. We were placed in individual 4' x 6' cells. I don't know how long I was in the cell as we were never fed or has to go to the bathroom. Soon the demon guards came and pushed me into an arena. There were other humans there that came from other entrances. A demon came on the speaker and said we are to fight each other to the death. We would not actually die as we are already in hell. The first human to get 1,000 continuous kills will have the honor to get one wish on anything. Any human after that is shit out of luck. If you die, you start all over."

"So you were in death matches and had to fight and kill to survive. That must have really sucked." I said.

"That was not even the worst of it. After the first matches, the demons injected us with some purple stuff. My body was in pain the entire night I think. No time telling down there either. I finally fell asleep at some point. I was awaken by a demon guard poking at me with a staff. I was led to the arena again and had to fight several other humans. I was lucky as they had throwing knives that I can use along the walls. I got cut this time and noticed something different. My blood was no longer red, it was purple."

"Purple? Must have been the stuff that injected you with that did it."

"That is what I thought too. It also did something else to my body. I can regenerate myself."

"Regen what now?" Shining Armor said.

"It means I can repair my body from any injury. Anyone got a knife?"

I materialize one in my hand. Al took and with one quick swipe, he cut his pinkie on his left hand off. Shining Armor and I was shocked he did that with no hesitation. We watched as a new finger began to form slowly from the bone out.

"That is cool in a freaky way." I said.

"Down side it hurts as it does it and an it takes longer to grow back fresh new parts. If I can get a hold of what was cut off, it will reattach itself in a few minutes. Back to the life in hell. So being able to use throw knives. I racked up my kills at a good pace. Even with two limbs cut off, I have never loss. I was becoming popular with the demons. I picked up the name they gave me, Man of a Thousand Blades."

"That is a cool name."

"I thought so too. So many months went by as I racked up my kills. I was becoming cold and heartless as I did not care about my opponent. Only wanted the kill point. In my last match, I went up against another human that also had the same amount of kills as me, 999. This was the final match, winner gets the wish and loser is stuck in hell. This was the most difficult match I had to go up against someone. He made use of the shield to block my knife throw. I threw one as hard as I can and it splits his metal shield and dug into his shoulder. Before he could retaliate, I sent another dozen blades into various other points in his body. I immobilized him. He knew he was defeated and closed his eyes waiting for the final death hit. I sent the last knife right between his eyes."

"So won the match and got 1,000 kills. What did you do next?" I said in a game show host voice.

"I made a wish to go to a peaceful world with no humans!" Al said going with what I was doing. Shining Armor just put on another confused face. Not understanding the human jokes. "After I made that wish, I ended up going through a swirling portal. When I exited, it looked like I was in the center of a tornado, falling straight down."

"So that storm was you arriving. Glad I did not hit you with my attack." I said.

"Wait! You were outside of the tornado? I heard a voice yell something and then a white wave went right through the tornado, destroying it. How come I did not see you when I landed below?"

"I flew up into the clouds and broke them up. I was so exhausted, I used my last bit of energy and teleported to Twilight so I can get medical help."

Before Al could ask his question I sent a message to his inner mind, _Before you ask that question that I know you are thinking, this is not the place to discuss about the fanfiction stories or episodes. Shining Armor and the Princesses know that I have this knowledge of future events and promised that I won't tell them about it. We don't want to do what happened to Twilight went back in time to warn herself not to worry about the future. Do we?_

_No we do not. I will keep my lips shut. So, did you spend some bed time with them?_ Al asked within his inner mind.

_No and that is just sick. I did not come here for that. I came here to enjoy the peace and help where ever I can. We shall discuss this later some more in private._

I broke the link and we turned to Shining Armor as he was about to ask a question. "I take it you are now a master in that type of blade?" Shining Armor asked.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Al said.

Shining Armor nodded. I created several targets down the hill and had some moving at different speeds. I then had a hundred blades show up in a bucket.

"Will this work for you Al?" I asked.

"I take you have done this type of training in your head before?"Al said.

"Don't get him started." Shining Armor said.

Al and I both laughed. After that, Al walked up and took ten blades in each hand. He turned and looked at his targets. I could feel something changing in him. Almost like an energy source similar to my ki. In one fluid motion, Al began to send those blades down range. His body motion never stopped as each blade left his hands. It was almost like it was a dance of how he worked the blades. Each one hit dead center of the target. Even some blades his the same spot right next to the previous blade. In just under two minutes, all hundred blades were down range.

"Yep, I would say you are a master in the way of the throwing knives." I said.

"Thank you. I was pretty good at before hell, now that I spent a year using them to kill others. I would say I am either an expert or master now." Al said.

"Do you want to join the Royal Guard?" Shining Armor asked.

"Wait a sec! Al is not even a citizen yet. I think we got enough info and now that Al is back in the right mind, we can finish this discussion in the real world." I said.

"Alright. See you in a few seconds."

I ended the Genjutsu and we all returned back to the real world. We woke up and all stood up. I looked around and saw most of the others were gone. Princess Luna was still there with several of her guards. I looked at Al to see how he is handling it. His eyes were wide open like a little kid in a candy store. He finally saw Princess Luna. I quickly grabbed his hand with my hoof and shook my head. I think he was getting what I was trying to tell him.

Shining Armor walked up to the Princess and bowed. He then said, "Princess Luna. I am happy to say the new human is like Swift Blaze and has the same knowledge of this place. I think he is willing to help us when needed. I propose that he joins Swift Blaze and the others in the rest of the Royal Guard Training."

"I shall agree with your assessment Captain Shining Armor until I have a chance to consult with my sister. For now, the new human . . . um." Princess Luna said.

"My name is Alvin your highness. You can call me Al." Al said as he bowed to her.

"Right, so for now, Al will join Blaze and the others in the Royal Guard Training. You should go and get some rest as you are going to restart your survival training tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"As you wish Princess Luna. We shall go and head back to the barracks." I said.

"Before you go Blaze, I would like a word with you, in private."

"I can cover both Princess." I created a clone of me.

"Am I still in my head or did you do something that I think is from a show I watched back on Earth?" Al asked.

"I know the show you are thinking about and that is a yes. I did a shadow clone jutsu. We can discuss more about what I can do tomorrow. It is getting late and I want to show you the other recruits before they go to bed."

"Alright. Bye Shiny. Bye Lulu." Al said with a big smile on his face.

Both of me facehoofed ourselves after hearing that. _Oh this is going to be fun._ One of me started to lead Al to the barracks with a guard escort. Shining Armor teleported out of the throne room. The only ponies that were left was Princess Luna and myself.

"So, Luna, what did you want to chat with me about?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what you think about another human showing up here." Princess Luna said. "Walk with me to the garden so we can discuss this some more."

I follow Princess Luna to the garden and a set of guards followed us. _I will be glad when this training is over so I no longer need an escort._ We exited the castle and entered the garden grounds. I saw it was a clear night and the moon was full. I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong Blaze?"

"No. Well, I really don't know. I am happy that another human has shown up. But I am also sad what he went through to get here. He was in the wrong place in at the wrong time that caused him to fail that test my God had placed. I am now wondering how many humans were forced into similar situations and were made to fail the test."

"There is no real way to tell what really happened on your world as we have no clue where it is in the cosmos."

"Most likely somewhere in the universe. Space is bigger than you can possibly imagine. The human race as only has gone as far to land on the moon that circles the Earth. We have sent unmanned probes out into space to see what is out there and was still getting new data every day."

"So, tell me what you think of Al?"

"Well, I have seen two sides of him. The first side was his dark side. It grew and was dominated for most of the time he was in hell. He had a strange power over gravity when we were fighting him. I only manage to subdue him because I undid my weight enhancement to be able to walk. The other side is the side you just saw. A human that is a brony and cares about this world. I have learned he is a master with throwing blade weapons and is deadly accurate at several ranges. I did detect something within him when he was showing us his blade mastery. I don't know what it is, but I think it is related to the gravity control."

"Sound like an interesting human like you."

"That's just it. I asked for my abilities. Yes he was good with the blade before hell. I think what they put into him gave him his other powers. The gravity control I just told you. He also showed me and Shining Armor that he can regenerate any part of his body. The only downside is that it takes time to grow new parts if he does not have the limb or a piece to reattach. The other thing is that his blood is now a purple color. I think he is part demon now because of it."

"Does he pose a threat?"

"Well, just like me, if something causes us to lose ourselves, we will be a threat to Equestria."

"But you have learned how to control your anger and rage so you won't be like that. You can teach Al to do the same."

"Having a zen garden at my home also helps as it is designed to bring pease and order."

"I have yet to see that. Maybe after the training you can show me."

"More than likely, Pinkie Pie is probably going to throw a big party at my house."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"I see she has already sent out the invitations. Did she come as a singing telegram?"

"AGAIN, CORRECT! How did you know when you were in the EverFree Forest?"

"She did it on an episode and I have seen lots to know how they all think."

"That gives you an unfair advantage on surprises."

"No, my ninja intelligence told me. I could change into other creatures besides ponies to gather intel."

"Don't tell me you are going to reverse the surprise on Pinkie again. She worked very hard to make sure you did not know."

"Well they are going to be surprised when I bring another human home with me. So I can do a double surprise on her."

"You are very crafty Blaze."

"Oh, you have not seen me at my best. I do have a few plans down the road when those moments come."

"I can't wait. Well I think I should let you get to bed so you won't be too exhausted in the morning for survival exercises."

"Luna, I am probably in bed right now. Good night."

"Good night Blaze. Have sweet dreams."

I canceled the clone jutsu and disappeared from Princess Luna's sight.

-Meanwhile back at the barracks-

(Other Blaze POV)

Al and I arrived just outside the barracks. I could hear the others chatting away. Al lowered his head to my level and whispered, "Bob, are any of these ponies in the show?"

"I don't think so. I never heard of them or saw their name anywhere on the MLP Wiki pages. Just act calm and not freak out like you were about to do with Princess Luna." I whispered

"Sorry about that. Princess Luna is my favorite pony from the show. What is yours?"

"That is tough as I see myself in the mane 6 in each trait they represent."

"That's cool. So where did you get your abilities from?"

"Naruto and Dragonball Z series."

"No Way! You just have to show me what you can do!"

"Another time. I need to introduce you to the others and make sure they don't attack you when they see you."

I walked in first. The others were all gathered in the center, chatting away.

"Evening everypony. I have good news and bad news. What would you like to hear first?" I said to make my presence known.

"Blaze! How is the human? His he still knocked out. Is he a danger to Equestria?" Colorful Sparks was asking away.

"Hold on the questions. Please answer mine first and then I will get to yours."

"Let's have the bad news first so we can sleep better with the good news." Lightning Trails said.

"The bad news is that we will be going back to the EverFree Forest to redo our survival training after breakfast. Now for the good news. We have a new recruit coming with us. You can come in now."

Al walks in and stands near the doorway. Probably to have a quick escape if needed.

"Blaze that human is behind you! RUN!" Cancer shouted.

"Calm down everypony. His name is Al and he has his mind back in order now that he knows where he is at. He will not harm us or eat any ponies. Right Al?"

"Yea, sorry about what happened at the ruins. My mind was still acting like I was still in hell. I will tell my tale later. I will promise not to eat any ponies here in Equestria. Prefer Manticore meat anyway." Al said.

"I know! Isn't is so juicy! Once I get my human body back, I will see if the Princesses will allow us to dine with them before we go back to Ponyville. Their cooks can do some awesome things with meat."

I looked at the other and they looked discusted of what were talking about. "We forgot you are also is a human, Blaze. Can't wait to see what your body is like." Star Dust said.

"At least now you can see one now." I said as I pointed to Al. "Let's all head to bed now and will talk some more later with Al so you can get to know him better. We will have time to do that in the EverFree Forest."

They all headed to bed and Al took the last bunk next to mine.

"Blaze, do you have any clothing that will fit me? I don't want to continue walking around in this torn clothing." Al whispered to me.

"All I have are gi from Dragonball series that Rarity made. Any color preference?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you have one all black?" I performed a summon jutsu and had it appear with clean underclothes. His eyes lit up. "I can't wait to here you are able to perform jutsu without using hand signs. You look like you are doing what the Elric brothers do."

"I will tell you all tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

As I layed down, the memories from the other Blaze popped into my head. I shut my eyes so I make sure I get plenty of sleep. _Who knows what is going to happen in the EverFree Forest?_


	28. Chapter 28: Royal Guard Training, Part 6

Chapter 28: Royal Guard Training, Part 6

I woke up the next morning before dawn. The others did as well. I looked over to see Al was still sleeping. We snuck out and started to do the morning streches. Shining Armor shows up just after dawn and head over to us.

"Where is Al?" Shining Armor asked.

"Still sleeping. We thought he should not miss your wake up call." I said.

"I do so enjoy doing it." Shining Armor heads inside We stayed quiet to listen. "WAKE UP MEAT BAG! GET CLEANED UP AND AHHHHH! BLAZE! GET IN HERE!"

We all rushed inside. All of a sudden we were starting to float in the air. _Ok, this is new._ I looked and saw Shining Armor was spinning out of control as he was trying to right himself. I used my ki and floated over to Al and of course he was still sleeping

"Al! Wake up! You need to control your powers!" I said as I shook him.

"Huh? What?" Al said as he was starting to wake up.

The gravity came back and everypony fell onto the ground. My ki left me floating.

"Morning sleepy head. What were you dreaming just now?" I asked.

"That I was sleeping on a cloud and it was floating through the sky." Al said.

_Of course. Looks like Al can also decrease gravity to nothing also._ "Well it is time to wake up, get changed, and we will meet you in the mess hall."

Al got up and grabbed the clothes I gave him last night. He then saw the other on the ground in goofy positions. "What happened to them?"

"Let's just say you need to work on your gravity control powers."

"I can control gravity!?"

_Oh this is going to be fun._ I thought as I facehoofed. I left with the others and we headed to the mess hall. As we started to eat, Al walked in and headed to us.

"Morning. What kind of grub are they serving today?" Al asked.

"Fruits, veggies, hay, and flowers. Pony food." I said.

"No meat? Why is it the meat is always gone."

"Because ponies don't eat meat. Go get something now before we have to head to the tracks."

Al walked off and grabbed several fruits. Then came back and sat next to me. Each pony went around and introduced themselves and gave a quick thing about themselves and what they can do. Both Colorful Sparks and Lightning Trails got Al when he went to shake their hooves. We all laughed when Al got zapped. Al reach behind himself to grab something, but pulled nothing out. A surprised look went on his face.

"Blaze! We have to go back to he ruins. I left my stuff there!" Al said.

"Calm down. We will have plenty of time to get your things. I don't think any creature will mess with them in the castle ruins." I said.

"Fine. But that will be the first thing we do."

We finished eating and made out way to the tracks. Again, Princess Celestia and Shining Armor were waiting there. We got in line and stood at attention. Al followed and stood at attention the military would on Earth.

"Good morning recruits and hello to our new one, Al is it?" Princess Celestia said.

"Yes your highness. Sorry about my first introduction was not how I really wanted it to be." Al said.

"I have read Captain Shining Armor's report so you don't need to fill me in. I am just glad you are back to your true self."

"Me to Princess."

"Seeing you had to break away from your survival exercise for an emergency. You will restart your survival exercise. Have fun."

Princess Celestia used her magic and we teleported away. Where we arrived looked different than we have been.

"I think the Princess sent us to another location as I don't recognize anything around." I said.

"I agree. Looks like we have to start all over and find water and shelter." Fang said.

"What about my stuff!" Al said.

"We will get that too, but it is more important we find water and shelter to survive." I said.

"I need to defend myself if we get attacked."

"You can use these then." I summoned the kunai knives that I brought with me. "You should be able to use these."

"Nice! These will definitely work!"

Al picked them up and began to spin them around to get the feel for them. I had Fang take point and I covered the rear. We walked through the forest yet again to find a water source. We also kept an eye out for Fang's tree marks. After an hour of walking, Al asked me, "So Bob, or is Swift Blaze your pony name? How did you come to Equestria?"

"I chose Swift Blaze after I arrived and been using it since. As for the arrival, I was one of the people that did pass God's test and got to choose where I want to go. I chose here and for those abilities from the show. As for my actual arrival, God was very funny by having me appear way up in the sky falling to my death. Had to think fast and used the Kamehameha blast to break the water surface before I dove in. I did break some bones but with Fluttershy's help and chakra healing. I as better in a few minutes." I said.

"So this world is like the episodes then?" Al asked in a softer voice.

"I believe so, but I can say it is not in the order of the episodes so we won't know exactly when they will happen." I replied back softly too.

"What elements of jutsu have you learned so far. I would imagine only one, maybe two as you said you only have been here for less than a month."

"I have actually learned all five basic elements from meditation in my head and shadow clone usage within."

"All five! You must have gone sage by now then."

"No I haven't. I have been busy with the mane 6 by doing stuff with them and this Royal Guard Training."

There was a loud roar nearby. We are stopped and began to watch the area. The forest was staying still. We stay silent to not give ourselves away. I looked at Al and saw his mood changed. One minute he was friendly and silly. Now he looks serious and focused, like he went through military training on Earth. He had two kunai at the ready. Another roar and this was closer. Everypony tensed up, waiting for the creature to show up.

The next roar came from another direction. Each time we hear it, it was somewhere else.

"Al, you spent 12 days here. What do you think the creature is?" Star Dust whispered.

"Sounds like a Manticore and sounds pissed." Al said.

"We haven't done anything to them." Cancer said.

"I might have killed one the second day I was here."

"Why did you kill one?" Dragon asked.

"I was hungry. I have not eaten for over a year while I was in hell. Sue me."

"Will you keep it down! It probably found us because of Al's scent. There is nothing we can do about what happened except make sure it does not kill us." Lightning Trails said.

The roar now sounds really close. We saw some leaves starting to move around us in a circle. We all watched the path and waited for the creature to come out. Without a sound, the Manticore jumps out of a bush and was flying towards Al. I pushed him out of the way and Star Dust shot a bright flash at the creature, blinding it. Al quickly recovered and sent the blades flying. They hit the creature in both of its shoulders. It cried out in pain. Dragon used his magic and slowed the creature down. Cancer, Fang, and Colorful Spark start to run around the creature and hit it in vital spots. I used my jutsu and encased the Manticore feet and claws in a stone earth to immobilize it. With the creature not able to move, everypony backed away.

"What should we do with it now?" Colorful Spark asked.

"It is still going to chase Al till it kills him." Fang said.

"Then I guess we have to kill it. Lightning Trails, would you care to help me?" I said.

We both walked up to the creature and stood in front of it. The Manticore was still angry and had the thirst to kill anything in it's way. I channel my chakra and Lightning Trails built up his energy. We both sent lightning strikes that hit where the kunai was dug in. The electricity went through its body soon killed it.

"Now what do we do with it?" Star Dust said.

"Blaze, do you have a dagger or short sword in your arsenal of weapon?" Al asked.

"I do. Why do you ask?" I said.

"I am not going to let this meat go to waste."

"You are going to cut up the body!" Dragon shouted.

"If I don't, the other creatures in this forest are going to tear it apart for the meat."

"Fine. But I am not going to drag the meat around with me to entice others to come and kill us.

"You won't have to. I will send it to the meat locker under my house. No pony can get in there." I said.

"Well, get me a knife so I can get this done quickly." Al said.

I teleported my short sword and Al went to work. "Save the pelt and the bones too. I can do something with them back home."

Al nodded and started to carve. Star Dust, Colorful Spark, Lightning Trails, Cancer, and Dragon left the area so they don't have to see or smell what is going on. Fang stayed behind as did I.

"This does not bother you Fang?" I asked.

"No. I have been around death and blood before. This does not bother me. I even hung out with some Griffins during meal times and they eat meat at each one." Fang said.

So Al cut the meat up and I sent everything to the meat locker under my house. I also sent the sword back after Al cleaned the blood off of it. We met back up with the others as they were a few yards away.

"Alright, let's get back to finding that water source and shelter." Star Dust said.

We continued the search for water when we finally stumbled across Fang's marks on the trees. Now that we knew where we are, we headed for the water first to get a drink. When the water was in sight, Al ran ahead and jumped into the water shouting "CANONBALL!" Lightning went behind the tree quickly to avoid getting splashed on and sparking out again. I just looked at Al as he was joking around. I think he finally saw my stare and realize this is not the time. He got back out and dried himself off the best he could. I sent a low heat wave jutsu wind that helped.

After the time by the stream and pond, we head towards the castle. We all knew it was the safest place to be after dark. We were about halfway there when Al just took off towards the castle ruins.

"AL! WHERE IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU GOING!" I yelled at him.

"I AM GOING TO GET MY STUFF! SEE YOU THERE!" Al said without looking back and continuing to run.

"Cancer, go after him and make sure he does not get into trouble."

Cancer activate his magic and took off like a bullet. The rest of us kept our normal pace so we do not draw out and attention of the creatures in this forest. We made it to the bridge and saw all the fog that was not there normally, so we could see what the castle ruins looked like. We crossed and entered the castle. When we entered, we heard Cancer say something.

"You are never going to hit me when I can use my ability." Cancer said.

"True, but I always want to test out to see if the hand is quicker than the eye. Oh, hi guys." Al said.

As he said that, Cancer turned his head towards us. At that moment, Al sent a knife towards him. Cancer dodges it like he hardly moved.

"I like the saying moving faster than a blink of an eye. You taught me that Blaze." Cancer said.

"That I did. Now put those away before you poke somepony's eye out." I said.

"Hey, I am just glad everything is still here. I still wonder why there was so much wood in this grand hall when I first showed up." Al said.

"That was not normal wood. It was Timberwolves dead bodies. As to why they were here, you were not the only one who has had a rage release. I killed all of these while in my Rage Mode. I will tell you the story later. Let's go and find a big enough room to stay in."

"I agree. Don't want to be at the front door when any creature shows up." Colorful Spark said.

"I think I saw a place when I was looking for where Al went to. Follow me." Cancer said.

We followed him through the castle and over the rubble and came to a big set of doors. We pushed them open and saw they led to a library. We looked around and most of the bookshelves were empty. _Figures that they empty this place when they left._

"I think this will do. Al, would you like to go and get the firewood you already cut up so we can start a fire?" I said.

"No problem. I know the way like the back of my hand. Hey, that's new." Al said as he joked around and left.

"So now that we have shelter, Al has gone to get the firewood, we need to find food that is safe to eat. Also get some containers that can hold water so we don't always have to go back to the stream."

"No problem, Dragon and I will find something to carry the water and be back in a couple minutes. Ready to race brother? First one back gets to kick the other in the balls." Cancer said.

"Oh you are so on. Ready. Set. GO!" Dragon said.

They took off like bullets and were gone with a dust cloud forming behind them. _Those two will never stop racing._

"Fang and I will go and find some food for us. But I don't know if we will find something Al can eat." Colorful Sparks said.

"I think Al has some left over cooked meat he will reheat back up in that tower." I said.

"Alright. See you in a little bit."

Fang and Colorful Spark left through a busted window.

"What is the rest of us going to do?" Lightning Trails asked.

"My body for some reason is telling me there is something in this library that was left behind for some reason. I don't know what it is."

"Then let's split up and look for it." Star Dust said.

Lightning Trails, Star Dust, and I headed off in separate directions in the library. _Why do I feel something is here for me to find? Why did I not feel this when the other times I came here?_ I was letting my body tell me where to go as the feeling grew stronger. I weaved through the empty bookcases as if I know where I am supposed to go. I finally ended at a blank wall. _Well, that was useful body. Now what am I suppose to do?_

"Blaze! You find something?" Star Dust shouted.

"Not sure. I am going to send up an energy ball so you can see where I am." I shouted back.

I sent one up and have it hover above the bookcases. "I see it! We will be over there in a minute." Lightning Trails said.

They caught up with me as I continued to look at the wall. "So what is it?" Star Dust asked.

"I don't know as my body led me here. The other odd thing is this is the only wall without a bookcase." I said.

"That is odd. Do you think there is a secret switch somewhere?" Lightning Trails said.

"Maybe, or there is a phrase or spell to reveal whatever is here."

"Hey guys. I brought the firewood and some meat for me. No one was by the door and then I saw that orb floating above and headed for it. Why are you all staring at a door? Watching paint dry?" Al said.

"What door? We only see a stone wall. Blaze is the one that led us here." Star Dust said.

"Well I see a door there. I don't know why you can't see it."

"Maybe because we are ponies and there is some enchantment to hide it from our eyes. Care to open it?" I said.

Al walked over to the wall and began to grab nothing from our eyes. Suddenly a black opening showed up as the invisible door swung inward.

"Now that is creepy." Lightning Trails said.

"You two should return back to the main area and inform the others what is going on. Al and I are going to go in and see what is in here." I said.

"Be safe." Star Dust said. He and Lightning Trails left.

"So what do you think is in there Blaze?" Al asked.

"I am not sure but my body is saying something is in here. I have found out humans were here in Equestria during the Medieval Ages so that might explain why a human can see the door and a pony can't. Let's go inside, carefully. I don't want to trigger a boulder or blow dart traps." I said.

Al nodded. I lowered the energy ball and had it stayed in front of us as we entered the doorway. We walked through and saw we were in a long hallway with lots of twist and bends. There were no other doors or other hallways that branched off that either of us could see. After 15 minutes of walking, we came up to another door. This one was metal and rusty. Al tried to open it, but it would not budge.

"Guess all this moisture down here as built up a thick layer of rust that we cannot open it." Al said.

"I have not let my body tell me to come this way to be stopped by a rusty sealed door. Back away from the door." I said.

Al quickly did. I stuck one hoof out and shot a thin continuous energy beam and had it act like a laser cutting through the metal. Once I went around the parameter of the door, it fell inwards towards the room. A rush of stale air escaped.

"Guess we now know this room was sealed tight." Al said.

I walked in and looked around. I saw this was a cave with no windows or another way to gain entry. Inside were more bookshelves. These were also empty. We went down each row to look for a clue in this room or why I was drawn to find it. Neither of us found anything.

"This does not make any sense. Why would my body want to come down here to an old, empty room." I said.

"I don't know. Maybe to let you know about it and ask the Princesses if they know anything about it?

"If that is the case, then why do I feel something is in here. I can't pinpoint it as I feel it everywhere in this room. There must be another enchantment active hiding it."

"How do we release it then?"

I began to think. _Hmm, door leading her was an illusion so no pony would see it. It must be another illusion based magic._ I looked around the room for anything that could be hiding it. _It is tough to see with everything covered in dust. Wait a sec._

"Al, cover your face. I am going to try something." Al quickly does so. I went to the center of the room and began to channel my chakra. Thinking of the signs, I touched my hoofs together and said, "Wind Style! Tornado Jutsu!" A tornado started to form around me and began to collect all the dust. I then sent it out the door and dissipate in the hallway. "All clear Al. You can look now." I said with a small cough.

"That is one way to remove dust. Why did you do that?"

"I thought that the dust was hiding something so I did that jutsu to save time."

"Everything alright in there! We saw a dust cloud come out of the door." Colorful Spark shouted.

"Everything is fine. Had to do some spring cleaning." I shouted back.

I looked around the cleaned room. Some details I overlooked were now visible. There were four posts in the room, but not in the corners. I looked down and saw lines connecting them.

"Al, give me a hand and move these bookcases against the walls."

We worked together on moving them out of the way. With them all cleared, I could see what they were making.

"It's a pentagram. These four posts are at the points." I said.

"Hold up. A pentagram has five points. Why is there nothing at the fifth?" Al asked.

I went and looked at each post and saw a different symbol carved into the top of them. "You need to activate these four to reveal the fifth."

"How do we activate them?"

Just then, my head began to fill with new knowledge that I had no clue where it came from. I felt dizzy for a moment as I was processing it.

"You alright Blaze? You don't look so good." Al said.

"I will be fine. Just a blood rush to the head. I think these symbols are the four elements. We need to do display the elements on top of the pillars."

"So, do the thing they did in the Fifth Element movie, correct?"

"Not exactly."

I walked to the center of the pentagram. Once I touched the center, my body got a surge of energy. I cried out in pain from the initial shock.

"Blaze!" Al screamed out.

I then heard the others coming down the hallway. They entered and saw me in the center of he room. Before they ran towards me, I shouted, "STAY BACK! THIS ROOM WANTED ME HERE FOR A REASON!"

They nodded and stayed back. The energy was still flowing into me. It was less painful now than it started entering me. I was starting to have a white glow around me. The glow was getting brighter. My cutie mark began to spin and generate a sphere of pure white. I was soon floating off the ground and engulf in it. The sphere then shot different color beams at each pillar and displayed the element it corresponds with.

The earth element has a small mountain with snow.

The air element has a mini tornado spinning.

The water element has a geyser shooting up.

The fire element has a brilliant flame.

The others were eye struck by what was happening. They suddenly hear a voice come from the spear but it did not sound like me. It spoke these words:

**I am the Air that blows in the trees**

**I am the Water that swirls in the sea**

**I am the Fire that gives us light**

**I am the Earth, one too strong to fight**

**Elements gather in this sacred place**

**Around the 5th, which has no face**

**Bring me your honor**

**Bring me your grace**

**Come now, I call you**

**Come now in haste.**

**And as it is spoken, So shall it be!**

The white sphere shined out and blinded everything in the room. When they could see again. The four pillars were no longer showing the elements and a fifth one appeared. It has an old book on it with five gems slots in the pentagram formation.

"Blaze!" Al shouted and ran to me.

I was laying in the center of the pentagram. As Al picked me up I began to wake up. "Ugh, my head. Remind me not to do that again." I said as I rubbed the side of my head. "Did whatever happen cause the fifth pillar to appear?"

The other joined by me as I sat on the ground. "Yes. The fifth one has shown up. But it looks like something else has happened." Lightning Trails said.

"What? You all look the same to me."

"We did not change. You changed." Cancer said.

I looked at my fore hoof and saw I had the same coat color. "What! Did my mane change color? I won't look good as a blond! What changed! Please tell me!"

"You um . . . no longer an Earth pony. You are . . . a Unicorn pony." Star Dust said.

"I'M A UNICORN!" My hoof suddenly shot to the top and bang against something that wasn't there before, a horn. I felt the pain when my hoof banged against it. _Did not expect that happening._

"I am afraid you are. Just don't mess with it or it might fall off." Al said.

_Oh I just wish I can send a lightning bolt at Al right now._ My horn started to glow and a lightning bolt struck Al.

"What was that for!"

"I don't know! I just thought of something and the horn did it." I said

"Looks like you need to get some teaching to learn how to use that new horn." Dragon said as he started to laugh.

"Watch it or I will send fireballs at you."

Dragon quickly shut up.

"So what about this book here?" Colorful Sparks said as he pointed to the book.

I got up and went over to take a look at it. As I got closer, it started to pulse a white aura. 'That can't be good.' It opened up and passed several pages before stopping. Al went to look over what is displayed on the page.

"What is on these pages, I can't read this chicken scratch shit. Can anypony here read it?" Al said as he held the book open.

The others all said no. When he shows it to me, I could understand it.

"Um I don't know what language it is in, but I can somehow read it." I said.

"What does it say?" Lightning Trails asked.

"I would love to translate, but I am hungry and tired. I think we should finish our survival exercise and then bring this to Princess Celestia to let her know what we discovered. Let's head back to the main library and get some food. What did you find by the way Fang and Colorful Sparks."

"We got some juicy leaves and berries." Fang said.

"Yuck. I will stick to the meat. Thanks you very much." Al said.

Al brought the book with him as we headed back to the main library. I started the fire with my jutsu. _Glad I can still do that.I will need to see Twilight about this horn. I can hear her voice right now about being so happy to teach me magic._ We ate all the food and replenished our thirst. Once everypony's belly was full, we stayed around the fire to stay warm. We scheduled to have two ponies stand watch for four hours while the others slept. The first two up for it were Star Dust and Dragon.

As the others began to fall asleep, I grabbed the book to look it over. _It makes sense as I am the only one that can read it. It must have a reason why I was drawn to that room and why I was changed into a Unicorn._ Al sat next to me as I was looking the book over.

"Blaze, I never hear of this in any of the episodes or in some of the fanfiction I have read. What do you think this is all about? From the secret room, that book, and how out you are somehow connected to them. Any thoughts?" Al whispered.

"I am not sure. Remember we only saw a small piece of this world and it has changed since we have arrived. We can never trust what happened in those episodes to happen exactly the same with us here. I have a feeling the humans that used to live here left this book in that secret room and set it up for only a human to find. As to why I am connected, I am as dumbfound as you are. Maybe once we talk with the Princesses in private, we will be able to get some answers." I whispered back.

"So what have you found about the book so far?"

"Not much. Only the first part has revealed to me of what is written. The rest of the pages I can't translate."

"So what is in the first section?"

"According to the book, it talks about something similar to the Elements of Harmony. This is a human version call the Elements of Order. The humans of the past were somehow managed to create them by harnessing the actual elements."

"We have only seen four. What is the fifth? Also why are there gem slots on the cover off the book?"

"I don't know for what the fifth could be. As for the missing gems, I guess the humans must have split them off and hidden them so it does not fall into the wrong hooves."

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"Again, I don't know. Let's sleep on it and discuss it with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when we get back."

"Alright. Good night Blaze. Sweet dreams." Al said as he got comfortable as best he can and went to sleep.

"Good night Al." I said. _Sweet dreams, yea right. My mind it so jumbled about this, I don't know if I will fall asleep. I need to meditate to organize my thoughts._ I got comfortable and entered the meditation.


	29. Chapter 29: Royal Guard Training, Part 7

Chapter 29: Royal Guard Training, Part 7

While I was in my mind, in my human form, an unsuspecting visitor entered my mind. I was walking through the hills of Ponyville with Princess Luna showed up.

"Good Evening Blaze. What has got your mind so troubled?" Princess Luna asked.

"Hi Luna. Just a recent event that happened that I am trying to piece together." I said.

"What exactly happened?"

"Me and the other recruits decided to stay at the old castle as it had the best shelter to stay alive from the animals of the forest. We are in the library at the moment and I am still trying to figure out this next part." I could see a worried look show up on her face as I was telling what happened.

"You can tell me Blaze. I know everything about that castle."

"Really? Then I think I have a surprise for you." I changed the space in my mind to that of the library in the old castle. "Follow me and I will show you." As we were walking, I said, "I was planning to have a chat with you and Princess Celestia as to what happened as I don't even have any knowledge of this from the episodes." We finally arrived at the blank wall. "Tell me what you see."

"I see we are standing in front of a wall that does not have a bookcase. That is odd."

"Then you don't know about this." I twisted where the handle was and opened the door. Princess Luna eyes lit up as we did when we discovered this.

"What did you find in there Blaze?"

"The reason you did not see the door is probably because the humans that used to live here created this. So Al and I went down this hallway to another room. Inside had empty bookcases like here, except my body was telling me something was in there, but would not pinpoint it."

"Did you find what draw you in that room?"

"We did and I think I will save that till after our survival exercise. Please don't peak into my mind or with that viewing portal of yours. Just tell Princess Celestia that Al and I need to have a word in closed chambers. The other recruits know what happened, but I don't want to go into the knowledge we have."

"Very well. I do hope you will be able to relax tonight to regain your strength. Take care."

Princess Luna left my mind as quickly as she entered it. I changed the scenery back to the hillside and lay down. _What does this all mean?_

I woke up the next morning after sunrise. _My mind must have hit the snooze button to allow me to sleep longer._ I looked and saw the book was still in front of me. I moved a hoof to the top of my head and felt the horn was still there. _Guess there is no chance that was a dream now._ I looked around and saw the others were busy eating and talking quietly.

"Morning sleepy head. Had a rough night?" Al said as he saw me awake.

I let out a big yawn and then said, "What do you think if this happened to you?"

"Hey, there is no reason to be rude." Star Dust said.

"Sorry. Last night's event just has me filled with so many questions that need answers to. I don't know if I will ever find them."

"It's alright. I was kinda the same way as I was wondering why I was sent to hell. Come on over and have breakfast. We are going to head to another spot to get some more survival training in." Al said.

"Thanks. So what is for breakfast today?"

"You would not believe this, but Cancer found a Zap Apple tree. They were ready to be picked too. I just love it when Sweet Apple Acres brings in the Zap Apple harvest." Colorful Sparks said.

_Nice! I can actually go and taste what they are like!_ I grabbed an apple and take a big bite out of it. _Ooooohhhhh Mmmmmmyyyyyyyy!_ The flavors I was tasting was too hard to describe. Imagine eating pure joy and happiness as it melts in your mouth. We finished eating breakfast and cleaned up before we headed out. I summoned my saddle bag to carry the book in. We left the castle and crossed the bridge back into the EverFree Forest.

Fang was leading us back to the water source so we can refill our thirst. Keeping an eye and hear out for creatures kept my mind focused and off that book. As we wander through the woods, we were able to see some of the friendly creatures that lived there. They scamper in the trees and flew through the forest. They all had a smile on their faces. _Pinkie loves when everypony smiles. Now that song is in my head again._ A squirrel dropped an acorn and it fell directly onto Al's head. He thought we were under attack and dove for cover. We all laughed as he realized what happened.

We made it to the stream and replenished out thirst. We also filled up the makeshift canteens Cancer and Dragon made to haul the water back to the castle. Al went and dunk himself in the water to cool off. He tried to splash Lightning Trails, but I used my jutsu and had the water move around like a roller coaster and back into Al's face. We all laughed again. Al sent a wave at me as I was laughing with my eyes closed. I got drenched and the laughter is now at me. As I was about to retaliate, a strange order was in the air. Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked for the source. We then heard a long howl.

"Timberwolves!" Lightning Trails shouted as he flew up to get a better view. "I see at least a dozen coming our way! No, two dozen! Will you stop moving so I can get a correct count!"

We all prepared ourselves for the coming attack.

"I have dealt with these before. They are tough to kill as they are made out of wood. Use that to their disadvantage. BURN THEM ALL!" I shouted. We all let out a battle cry. I turned to Al. "Remember that game from that movie in a similar situation?"

"Who is the better killer?" Al said.

"Let's play."

Once they were in sight, we charged at them. Fang had her blade out and was running and slashing like they were made of butter. Cancer and Dragon worked together. Dragon slowed one down and Cancer would speed punch it. They called it the hyper attack and it was lethal. Lightning Trails was charged up and sent his bolts to several of the Timberwolves. They caught on fire and ran into others, causing a chain reaction of fire spreading. Colorful Sparks and Star Dust teamed up to take them on. Star Dust blinded them and Colorful Sparks has his illusions go to town and cut them up.

Al the human on the other hand, was having a fun time. He easily dodges an attack and slid his blades into the side of them. He was cutting off limbs and heads as there was nothing there. He was dancing around them, avoiding all the attacks. I could see his face showed that he was enjoying it. I was also feeling that energy source building inside of him.

I too was having fun. I deactivated the weights to increase my reaction time. I was also sending ki blast like before at them, but I decided to change it up with some fire, earth, wind, and lightning jutsu attacks. Each hit was a death kill and I was racking the kills quickly. Out of nowhere, a Timberwolf was able to get a jump on me and pin me to the ground on my back. Before it could bite me, I shouted, "GET OFF OF ME!" My horn then lit up and sent an energy beam right into its head. The beam ended and there was no more head. I tossed the body off of me and quickly got back up.

Al saw what I did and said, "Remind me not to get you pissed off."

"Totally not me. My horn did it." I said.

We continued to kill them and their bodies were forming a mound in the center of us. Soon they were all dead.

"Well, that was easy." Cancer said.

I facedhoofed. "Cancer, you never say that as it will lead to something worse." I said.

The mound of dead Timberwolves began to shift around and join together. It formed a Mega Timberwolf and this one was bigger than the last one I faced. The others were surprised by what happened. I turned to Cancer and said, "This is why you never say something was easy in a battle. It will lead to something worse."

"Blaze, what should we do?" Star Dust asked.

"In my opinion and how this one's teeth are drooling. I think . . . we should . . . RUN!"

We all started to run away together in the same direction. The Mega Timberwolf was chasing us and was knocking down trees that were in the path. It was keeping up with us as we ran.

"What next should we do Blaze?" Dragon shouted.

"I have not gotten that far in planning. Check back with me later." I said.

"Not later, we need something NOW!" Colorful Sparks said.

"Do any of you have any ideas? I don't have to be the only one to come up with them." Each one said no in their own way. _Such support. OH SHIT! IT IS GAINING!_

The Mega Timberwolf was starting to catch up to us. We soon had to dodge swipes with its claws. We soon saw daylight through the forest.

"FREEDOM! OH SHIT!" Al said.

The forest opened to a cliff edge we all stopped at the edge and turned around. The Mega Timberwolf slowed down and knew we could not escape.

"Blaze, why don't you teleport us out of here?" Fang asked.

"I would, but my chakra is running low so I won't be able to bring everypony. I am not going to leave any of you behind. We stick together. Now and forever." I said.

Al whispered to me, "Now would be a good time to launch a Kamehameha blast to destroy it."

"I would but it is too big for the level I am at. I would only injure it and anger it more. I need to somehow boost it to make it effective." I replied back in a whisper.

"Have you thought about combining it with some chakra jutsu?"

I facehoofed myself. _Why did I not think of that? Probably because it is going to be super dangerous and I have no clue what was going to happen._ I turned to Al and said, "That never crossed my mind. The downside is I don't know what will happen if I do."

"If you don't, WE ARE ALL DEAD ANYWAY!"

"Alright. I am going to raise a stone wall to protect you guys. Don't come out till the blast is over."

I stepped forward a few paces. The Mega Timberwolf was looking at me, waiting for me to make a move. I summoned a two foot thick stone wall underneath me. They all ran is huddle low against it. I created a clone to help me out. One of me will do the ki blast and the other will do a chakra jutsu to amplify it. Each began to pull the energy for the attack. The Blazes' were emitting a red aura around each of them. Ki Blaze got into formation and began to do the motion for the Kamehameha blast. The Chakra Blaze was pushing the chakra into a Rasengan sphere between his hooves. Once the energy was at the peak, Chakra Blaze said, "RASENGAN!" and launched the red sphere to the Mega Timberworlf. Just a few seconds before the sphere made contact, Ki Blaze quickly said, KAMEHAMEHA!" and launched the blue beam. He aimed it for the red sphere. The beam made contact with the sphere.

What happened next is hard to explain. The ki beam changed color to purple and multiply in size several times over. The beam also now has a spiral effect being applied to it. It made contact and was pushing the monster creature very hard. It dug its claws into the ground to hold its ground. The new beam was too much for it as it started to consume it. Without warning the creature exploded and the debris fell all over the EverFree Forest.

I collapsed to the top of the wall and the clone disappeared. Al came and picked me off the wall and placed me behind it. I was barely awake as they started to talk to me.

"That was amazing Blaze! Why did you not do that sooner?" Lightning Trails asked.

"With a weak response, I said, "Three things. One, did not think of it. That goes to Al. Two, I did not know what effect would happen if I did. Three, did not want to wipe out the forest to destroy it."

"Rest Blaze. You certainly deserve it." Al said.

"Nighty night." I said as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I looked around and saw we were in a cave. I was near the fire and mostly everypony was asleep on the other sides. The two that weren't are Fang and Lightning Trails. I saw them standing watch at the mouth of the cave. I got up quietly to join them.

"Hi fellas. What happened while I was out?" I whispered.

"Hey Blaze. Glad to see you are doing better. You were only out for a couple hours." Lightning Trails said.

"Al carried you over his shoulder with no issues. I picked up your saddle bag to make sure we did not leave it behind. After an hour of searching for a new place to stay the night, we came across this cave." Fang said.

"Star Dust went in to make sure nothing was living in here and found nothing. So we moved in and did what you taught us, fire to stay warm and gather food and water to have. Speaking of that, we saved some for you. Care for a bite?"

"Gladly, I am starving." I said.

Lightning Trails brought over several apples and a canteen of water. I ate and drank quickly to subdue my stomach before it would wake the other up.

"That was still an impressive move you did to take care of that creature. I don't know what we would have done if you were not there." Lightning Trails said.

"I am sure somepony would have come up with a better plan. The attack I did was a desperate play as I knew I would not be useful after I released it." I said.

"Well we are glad you are part of the group. I have just never seen that many Timberwolves at once before. Let alone them coming together to become one big one." Fang said.

"I have, but it is rather odd for them to be going around in such big packs. I wonder if something is going on in this forest. I am going back to bed to finish replenishing my strength and energy levels. I can tell I am going to need them when I have to explain about this horn."

"Night Blaze, See you in the morning." Lightning Trails said.

"Goodnight Blaze. I can't wait to hear if Princess Celestia knows anything about that book." Fang said.

"Night you two. Continue to keep an eye out for trouble." I said as I return back to the cave. I lay back down where I was and quickly fell asleep again.

The next morning, I woke up with everypony else. They were happy see I am better now. I now found out that Colorful Sparks did some healing on my body to help speed up the recovery. I thank him for that. We left the cave and started to make our way out of the forest now. Lightning Trails flew up to find where the edge of the forest was.

"Ok, I saw the closest edge was two miles to the east." Lightning Trails said.

"Then let's get moving and out of this deadly forest." Cancer said.

It did not take us long to reach the edge. Once we were out, the bright sun shined directly into our faces. When our eyes finally adjusted, we saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Captain Shining Armor, and several other guards were waiting. I quickly hid behind Al so they could not see me yet.

"Congratulations recruits. You all have passed the survival exercise. Rest up for tomorrow will be the final part. Hold on, where is Swift Blaze?" Princess Celestia said.

"I am here Princess. Something unexpected happened while in the forest." I said. I walked out from behind Al to reveal my new look. "Surprise!" I said as I to a ta da stance. Everypony, including the Princesses, just dropped their mouths open. I saw one guard collapse over from shock.

"So this is the surprise you were talking about with Princess Luna when you were meditating. Would you like to explain what happened?"

"I will your highness, but I think this should actually be discussed in closed chambers. Just those on that list that I am referring to should be in attendance."

"Very well, let's all return back to the castle so you all can rest. I will see you and Al in the throne shortly."

Princess Celestia activated her horn and everypony was teleported back to the training grounds. When we arrived, the guards and the Primcesses were not with us. Captain Shining Armor was though.

"Well done recruits. It has been a long time the entire group returned back. So rest up and prepare for tomorrow. You are going to need it." Shining Armor said.

"Would you mind telling us what we will be doing?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"Oh, I did not tell you? You are going to be going into a tournament against the other recruits. You will not be informed who though till the start of the match. Have fun. Swift Blaze and Al, will you please follow me to the throne room so we can get a report of what happened."

"Lead the way." Al said.

Al and I followed Shining Armor to the throne room. Once inside the doors were closed and a magic barrier activated. We finished walking up till we were at the steps before the throne, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting.

"Princess Luna informed me you found a secret room that was connected to the library at the old castle. We cleared everything out and made sure nothing was hidden centuries ago." Princess Celestia said.

"I sorry to say but we did find a room. I still don't know why, but my body was drawn to find it. It wasn't until Al came looking for me and some of the others that we found the door." I said.

"It is true your highness. There appears to have been a human magic spell that made it so only human eyes can see it." Al said.

"So what did you find in that room and what caused Blaze now to be a Unicorn?" Shining Armor asked.

"This is where it gets interesting. In the room was more empty bookcases. We look everywhere to find a clue. My body was telling me I had to find something in this room. I gave another look around and noticed four pillars, but they were not in the corners of the room." I said.

"They were arranged in a pentagram with the fifth one missing. We cleared the bookcases out of the way so the room was opened up. Blaze did a jutsu that cleared all the dust out of the room so we can get a better look at everything." Al said.

"I took another look at the pillars and then I was forced with knowledge of what we needed to do. The pillars represent elements of earth, air, water, and fire. We had to somehow show that element on the pillar."

"That is when everything went crazy as Blaze stepped into the center and first cried out pain."

"I think for the rest of it, we should show you what happened from Al's perspective. If everypony agrees."

Everypony nodded. Princess Celestia used her magic to have the memory be displayed in front of each of us. After the memory was done, the displays went away.

"So that is how you changed into a Unicorn. I take you brought the book that appeared on the fifth pillar?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I did. It is in my saddle bag. So far, I have been the only one who can read it, but only the first part has been translated to me to understand." I said.

Princess Luna used her magic to pull the book out and brought the book between her and her sister. I saw their eyes opened up bigger, telling me they know what it is.

"Sister, is this what I think it is?" Princess Luna asked.

"It appears to be so. I thought the humans took this with them when they left. To imagine it was hidden, even from us, till a human was worthy of it." Princess Celestia said.

"Celestia and Luna, can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Do you know what you have found, Bob?"

"Well, from what I can read from the book, it talks about a human version of the Elements of Harmony. It calls them the Elements of Order."

"That is correct. When the humans were here in Equestria, over a 1,000 years ago. There was a powerful one among them that created these to work with the Elements of Harmony."

"Let me guess. Was this human called Merlin?" Al asked.

"Again, correct. He loved this world as you two do. He worked with Starswirl the Bearded in order to create them. When we were up against Discord, we saw how easily corrupted the humans could get by his chaos powers. That is why the humans left, to escape from Discords influence. It took my sister and I with the Elements of Harmony to just be able to seal him away in stone."

"We know of Discord. We saw the episode where he breaks out." Al blurted out.

I stomp on his foot to stop him from talking.

"DISCORD ESCAPES! YOU MUST TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED SO HE NEVER WILL!" Princess Celestia said in her Royal Canterlot Voice.

_Glad the magic barrier makes this place sound proof._ "Princess, we cannot tell you how it happens. These events have to happen or they will affect ones after that. He is sealed up again by Twilight and her friends with the Elements of Harmony. Please understand where we are coming from. It was going to happen anyway even if we never showed up." I said.

Princess Celestia started to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and then said, "You are right Blaze. I should not mess with the future or I will mess it up further if I tried to prevent something that needs to happen. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the book before a certain human say more about what he should not."

"I could not help it. That two part episode was great and you know it. I especially like when . . . mmph" All started to say before I stuck my hoof into his mouth. He spat it out and was wiping his mouth out. "Geez Blaze, you did not have to shove the whole hoof into my mouth. Now I got dirt on my tongue."

"Would you rather I stick it up your rear to make you shut up?" I threaten him with. Al remained silent and just continued to clean his mouth out. Princess Luna was giggling a bit after hearing that.

"So getting back to the book. Well it seems you are missing the gems that go on the cover. That might explain why you cannot read the other parts of the book." Princess Celestia said.

"Then how am I suppose to find them if I have no clue where they could be?" I asked.

"From what I remember, they will be the five elements of nature. You know four as they were needed to reveal the book. Just like how you were led to find the book. The other pieces will notify you when you are close to them. If I know Merlin, he as setup challenges to see if you are worthy of them."

"Great. My body will ping when I am close and I have to face a challenge to get them. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. When you return to Ponyville, have Twilight Sparkle teach you how to use your horn. I will not send her a letter of what happened. But I will expect a letter from her when she finds out about this." Princess Celestia said with a big smile.

_Oh you already know how she is going to react. My ears are already hurting._ "Of course Celestia. I was already planning on asking her for her help. Speaking of Twilight, it has been two full weeks since I was magically turned into a pony. Shouldn't I have transformed back to my human form by now?"

"Magic is a very tricky thing. The exact length of the spell varies when It was rushed. You will just have to wait for it to end by itself."

"Very well Princess. If you would excuse us, we would like to rest up and get ready for tomorrow."

"Of course. Have fun tomorrow. I look forward to all the matches. Especially the ones with humans."

A guard escorted us back to the training grounds. On the way there, Al and I discussed some things.

"I still find it odd that this is happening. We are getting into something we have no knowledge of. Aren't you afraid of what is to come?" Al asked.

"Not really. Life is a big unknown and none of these ponies think about it. Why should we? I do see where you are coming from, but we can't drastically change the future to try and prevent it. I am not going to act like Twilight when she saw her future self. Worrying about the future caused what happened to her." I said.

"I do see that now. Sorry for blabbing about that episode."

"It's ok. All we can do now is prepare for tomorrow's matches. I just hope i don't change back to a human while in one."

"Why's that? Don't you want your human body back?"

"I do, just last time I changed back, it was very painful."

"How much pain could there be?"

"Imagine this. Your whole body feels it is on fire. Your bones break, stretch and shrink. Fingers and toes have grown from nothing. And this last for at least 15 minutes."

"That really sucks."

"But once I am back in my human form, I can use shadow transform to change back and feel nothing when it happens."

''That must be sweet to have your own pony body like that."

We got back to the training grounds and saw the other were practicing different moves between each other. When they saw us, they all stopped and headed towards us.

"Blaze! Al! What did you find about the book?" Cancer was the first to ask.

"We found out what the book is about and where it came from. That is it so don't ask any questions we don't know the answer to." Al said.

"The book is about the Elements of Order. They were created by a human over 1,000 years ago and work with the Elements of Harmony. We do not know where the gems that go with the book are or exactly how it is supposed to work. We also don't know how I am connected to them and how or why I was changed into a Unicorn." I said.

"How could a human create something as powerful as the Elements of Harmony?" Star Dust asked.

"This occurred during our medieval times were supposed magic use to exist. A wizard was a human that can do magic and this one worked with Starswirl the Bearded. Together they harnessed the elemental properties of nature to create them."

"More questions than answers. I don't know how you deal with it Blaze. Let's get back to training. I want to make sure I stand a chance against any of you." Lightning Trails said.

We headed back to the sparring field and began to teach each other how to handle different situations against different attacks and abilities. We did this till the sun set and the moon rise. We headed to the mess hall and ate our fair share. We returned to the barrack and headed to bed to get plenty of rest. Going to need it for tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30: Royal Guard Tournament,Part1

The next morning, we all woke up and began to do stretches just outside. Shining Armor came strolling up as we were doing hoof stands.

"Blaze, I don't even know how you got everypony to do these stretches you do." Shining Armor said.

"They saw how I was performing in the sparring rings and how I maintained my balance in very awkward positions. I told them how and they followed me in my stretches." I said while in my hoof stand.

"And because of it, I no longer get the privilege to wake them up."

"You did get to wake up Al a few days ago. Did you not enjoy that?" I said with a grin.

Shining Armor had a shiver go down his back. He just started to walk away. "After breakfast, head to the arena. I will see you there." He then teleported away.

Everypony started to laugh and fall over. Either onto their backs or onto their stomach. We headed to the mess hall and grab a light breakfast of fruit. As we ate we began to discuss the possible matches.

"Alright, who do you want to face in round one, fellas?" Star Dust asked.

"I want to go against you Blaze." Al said. "I want an opponent that can handle what I can dish out. Plus want to see all those jutsu and ki moves you know."

"You can take him. Just dealing with one of his elements was tough enough. I hope I can fight my brother. We both know each other moves and want to prove who is better in the arena." Dragon said.

"You know I will kick you flank this time." Cancer said.

"But you haven't yet. You rely too much on speed and that is why I always beat you."

"Knock it off you two before I give you another beat down." Fang said.

"Yes, big sister." Cancer and Dragon said at the same time.

"You must have given them quite a few to scare them straight." Blaze said.

"I had to or they would have destroyed our home several times. Now, the pony I want to face is you, Al. I want to see how skillful you are against a living blade." Fang then shot a blade out of the top of her head and pointed it to him.

"My daggers will be more than enough to defend myself." Al said.

"I don't care who I get paired up against. They will have to deal with my illusions." Colorful Sparks said as he created another one of him sitting next to Lightning Trails.

Lightning Trails sent a jolt into the illusion to make it disappear. "Whoever is going to face me is going to get a shock of their life. But won't die from it." He said.

"Just remember to keep that anger in check." I said. "I don't really care who I face first as you all are worthy opponents and have been a privilege to train with."

The other all awe at what I said. We finished breakfast and made our way to the arena. When we rounded the corner, we saw lots of guards heading through the main entrance to watch us. We then saw Captain Shining Armor wave to us to come to the participant entrance. We headed over and stood at attention.

"Alright, today is the last part of your training. You will be matched up and compete to show what you have learned. This is a single elimination tournament so the winner will advance and face another one of you that also won their match. Follow me to the arena so we can find out who is in the first match." Shining Armor said.

We followed him as we entered and made our way through the hallways. We soon exited and arrived in the arena. I looked around and saw the place was packed. The guards that were not on duty came to see the event. It is my and Shining Armor match all over again. Glad I am now used to fighting in front of a crowd. Wonder if they are expecting me to do the sexy jutsu. We stood in the center and face the royal box where Princess Celestia was at. I did not see Princess Luna though. I must not be fighting first so she can get some sleep after being up all night.

Princess Celestia walked to the front of the box and raised her hoof. The crowd quieted down to listen to the Princess. "Welcome fillies and gentlecorts of the Royal Guard. It's that time again to see how the latest recruit managed to do through all the training you went through. You will be surprised to hear that this is the first group in a long time to have to casualties during the survival training. They actually picked another up to join them. This new recruit's name is Al and is a human." Princess Celestia said.

The crowd of guards in the stands were all whispering to each other. Al bent over and whispered to me, "Wondering what they are talking about?"

"Probably wondering if you are like me and can do some of the same things I have done. I know some don't like me for successfully evading them on my first visit to the castle in my human form. Just watch your back for now until we are Royal Guard ourselves." I said.

"I bet you are all wondering what this human has to offer. So let's get started with him facing Fang, the Zebra pony." Princess Celestia said.

"Guess I don't have to wait for my match then. I will see you after the match." Al said.

"I will teleport the rest of you to the participant box next to Princess Celestia's box so you can watch the match. Have fun you two." Shining Armor said and then teleported the rest of us out of the ring.

-BATTLE MODE-

(3rd POV)

In the arena now only stood Fang and Al. They stood 10 feet away from each other. Al took a ready stance to draw out his throwing blades that are in holders wrapped around his upper legs. Fang prepped herself by having her blade already sticking out of her right fore hoof.

"I had a feeling I would be going up against you. Hope you don't mind fighting a mare." Fang said.

"I got over it while in hell. I lost count the number of women I had to kill. Some were skilled fighters." Al said.

"I don't plan to hold back."

"I don't want you to or this will end very quickly."

"Let's see how a human can fight."

"We fight real good." Al said in a southern accent

Fang quickly got confused to what Al said. She shook it off and focused on the match.

The referee walked to the center of the ring and announced the rules. "Here are the rules for the match. You must remain within the space of the arena. A barrier will detect if you try to leave. Any weapon that is in the arena is fair game to use, along with your abilities. The match will end with the following, knocking your opponent out, making them submit, or killing them. Anything else is fair game. Are you both ready?" The referee asked them. They both nodded their heads without taking an eye off the opponent. "BEGIN!" The ref shouted and teleported away.

Al drew fast and sent two daggers at high speed toward Fang. She deflected one and dodged the other. Fang then charged for Al to get within striking distance. She jumped up and began to spin and swing her hoof with the blade. Al drew a blade to block hers. It was about to make contact when the blade disappeared and reappeared on her back right leg as she was still spinning. Al reacted fast and jumped backwards to avoid the hit. He landed several feet away as Fang landed on all her hooves.

"That is a nice trick there. You almost had me." Al said.

"You have some nice moves too. Shall we continue?" Fang said.

Al did not say anything. His response was throwing three daggers this time. Two at the same time with the third following them. Fang moved her blade to deflect them. The two were blocked with no problem. She then spun out of the way to avoid the third. What Fang did next surprised Al. As the third one went by Fang, she grabbed the handle with her mouth as she was still spinning and sent the blade back to Al. He quickly moved as fast as he could to avoid it. The edge of the blade made a tiny cut across his cheek. Not enough to bleed, but it was noticeable that he got hit.

"Now that was un-lady like." Al said.

"I was just returning your property. It is your fault you can't catch." Fang replied.

Al decided to change to a different blade. He reached behind his back and pulled out blades that also can be used as brass knuckles. He slid his fingers into the proper holes and then signaled for Fang to come get some. Fang did not argue as she charged faster this time with the blade on her left fore hoof. She swung it at him and he blocked it. She quickly swapped it to her other fore hoof and swung at him again. Al blocked that one too.

"You are not going to get me again with that move." Al said.

"How about this one?" Fang said. She quickly spun around and did a buck right into his man jewels.

Al felt the hit and flew several feet back. He moaned out in pain as the crowd started to laugh. He coughed and said, "That is a low blow."

"Ref said anything goes. Are you going to quit now or do you want some more pain."

"Not at all, you just surprised me. Now you get to find out why you never kick a man in the groin."

The ground began to shake around Al. Fang saw what was happening and back away to get out of range. Small pebbles began to float around Al in an orbit. They soon were joined by bigger rocks. Al look at what was happening and a big grin showed up on his face.

"I should actually thank you for that kick. Looks like I do have control over gravity around me. Thanks for awaking it. NOW FEEL THE PAIN!" Al said.

Fang prepared her blade to block what could happen next. Al started to send the pebbles out like bullets towards Fang. She was barely able to block some of them as she was pelted by the rest. They did not break her skin, but was the force of a paintball hitting skin. Fang dodges out of their path and made her way to the arena wall and grabbed a metal shield. The pebbles were now pinging off the shield.

"Looks like I need to use a bigger caliper now." Al said as he started to send rocks towards Fang.

Fang was still able to block them with the shield, but it was getting dented pretty good. She started to advance towards Al as she hid behind the shield. The speed of the projectiles was starting to slow down as Al never used this power before under his control. Fang took this opportunity to charge Al. She dropped the shield so she can run faster. She jumped and dodge the rocks Al was sending to stop her. She was about to strike when she stopped moving forward. Al has suspended her in the air.

"I take you forgot I had everypony floating in the barracks yesterday. I just wait for you to take the bait and get within range. What are you going to do now seeing you can't move?" Al said with a hand palm facing her.

"This." Fang said. She stuck her right fore hoof out and her blade came out and went through his hand.

Al screamed out in pain. He sent Fang flying backwards towards the arena wall. He grabbed his hand that is now bleeding. Fang collided with the wall and made it crack. She landed on her hooves and was barely standing. She was smiling because happy that she landed a hit on this human.

Purple blood dripped from Al hand. When it hit the ground, it boiled to nothing. He looked at Fang and he was now angry. "YOU BITCH! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE HAND! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He shouted.

"How much? I don't think a human hand is worth that much. I don't even want to know where it has been." Fang said as she joked.

The crowd was in a laughter roar now. This only enraged Al more. The ground around him began to break apart as the boulders were now floating. "Laugh about this!" Al shouted as he sent them flying in every direction.

The ones heading for the crowds were stopped by the barrier. Fang was dodging the best she could do, but being slammed into the wall did some damage to her. They were brazing her coat as they went by and left scratches. The area around Al was pretty much destroyed. He was pretty much standing on a pillar in a pit. The big rocks continue to rise up and then flew towards Fang. Suddenly, one of them landed a hit on her back leg. There was a loud snap as she rolled away and hid behind a boulder.

She cried out in pain as she held onto her left rear hoof. "ENOUGH AL! I GIVE! STOP YOUR ATTACK!" Fang shouted out in pain.

"NO, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER TO NOT PISS ME OFF!" Al said.

The barrage of boulders continued to fly and started to break apart the one Fang was hiding behind. She continued to cry out in pain.

Just then, there was a poof of smoke behind Al. Swift Blaze showed up and put a grapple wood jutsu on Al. "Calm down Al! The match is over! You don't need to kill her. This is not hell! Remember you are in Equestria!" Blaze shouted as he held the jutsu.

"But she stabbed my hand! She has to pay!" Al said as he tried to break free.

"You broke her leg! Chill out and regain your senses. Your hand can be healed. A life cannot be revived. Come back to us!"

Al let out a big roar and then went limp. Blaze waited for a few minutes before releasing him and bringing him to the edge of the pit. The medical staff was already getting Fang onto a stretcher and out of the arena. Blaze knelt down to Al and began to heal his hand to stop it bleeding. Shining Armor showed up and stood next to Blaze.

"Thanks for stepping in like that. I never imagine he would go like that to a small injury. I don't even know if any guard could have stopped him without causing serious injury to him, or death." Shining Armor said.

"Being in hell for a year has really affected his mind. I detected that same energy from the forest to when he got hit in the balls. It was growing pretty well since then. Then it boosted rapidly when his hand got stabbed. I have a feeling his gravity powers are anger controlled and he does not know how to control it yet." Blaze said.

"I don't want to lock him up or kill him if he can't control it."

"I will work with him at my house. The Zen garden in my backyard is set up to calm anyone down. I know what would happen if I lost my cool so I never wanted to go that way again."

"Let's get him back up to the participant box. You can finish healing him up there and make sure he does not go into a rampage when he wakes up."

"Of course. I don't think he will remember much after the stabbing. He did not remember the battle in the old castle when we first found him."

They teleported out of the arena and Unicorn guards went to work getting the arena cleaned up for the next match.


	31. Chapter 31: Royal Guard Tournament,Part2

After that last match, the Unicorn guards went to work to repair the arena. Once the arena was ready, Princess Celestia stood up to address the crowd.

"That was an impressive match between those two recruits. Let's us now cheer for the next recruits. These next two have definitely have something to prove from their homeland and between themselves. That is correct. The next two are siblings. Even more, they are twins. Please cheer and put your hoofs together for Dragon and Cancer!" Princess Celestia shouted with her Royal Canterlot voice.

The crowd of the Royal guards cheered loudly as the twins walked out onto the arena floor. They both were smiling as this pretty much going to me like their other matches they did at home. The only difference is that it is now in front of a large crowd and the Princesses. They stood 10 feet away from each other in the center of the arena as they stared each other down.

The ref appeared in the middle and addressed the two participates. "I take you heard what I said to the last pair so I don't have to repeat myself." He said. They both nodded. "Then good luck to both of you. And . . . FIGHT!" He then disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"You ready for this brother?" Cancer asked.

"I have been more than ready, brother. Ever since we started this training, I have been waiting to have a match with you in this kind of setting." Dragon said.

"Well don't get your hopes on winning as that is going to be me."

"Dream on, little brother." Dragon said with a big grin on his face.

Cancer never liked it when Dragon called him that. It aggravated him more to win the match to prove he is better. He was the first to activate his magic and started his speed boost. He charged directly towards Dragon, wanting to get the first hit.

Dragon saw this coming and activated his magic and engulf the arena with his speed down ability. He did just in time to barely dodge the punch from Cancer. Dragon reacted quickly and through a hoof into Cancer's ribs.

Cancer saw the hoof coming and twisted his body away to reduce the impact. He landed on all hooves a few feet away. "Glad to see your ability is still up to par with mine." He said.

"I am glad I was able to slow you down before you hit me with that punch of yours. I still remember the first time you did that. You almost broke my jaw." Dragon said.

"Well, shall we continue?"

"Lead away."

Cancer re-engaged his brother and started to throw different hoof combos. Some were making contact while others were blocked. Dragon also was throwing his hooves in the mix also. This went on for several minutes as they duked it across the arena.

-Meanwhile-

(Participant Box)

Swift Blaze was sitting next to Al where he was laying on the couch in the room. Blaze was doing his best to watch the match, but wonder what was going through Al's mind. Al soon began to stir.

"Mm hmm. What happened? Who won the match?" Al asked as he woke up.

"Hey there Al. Glad to see you are back to normal. You won the match. What was the last thing you remembered?" Blaze said.

"Um, . . . The last thing I remembered was Fang hitting me in the gonads. Past that, it then starts to get blurry. What happened?"

"Well, it seems that your gravity powers are anger controlled. It is almost like another part of you gets awaken and slowly takes over. You almost lost it when you got stabbed in your hand."

"MY HAND!" Al quickly sat up and looked over his hands. He saw that they were both fine. He then noticed a small scar on his left hand.

"I had to heal your hand as it was not healing like how you showed into your mind. Why is that?"

"The reason is because I have to concentrate on healing to speed it up. I won't die from the injury, but it will take the normal time to recover until I gain consciousness. So what happened after I got stabbed?"

Blaze then began to tell what he saw and how he had to step in. Al started to feel sad for what he almost did. He wished in his mind that he could control this so it would not happen. Blaze came and sat next to him. He placed his hoof around the back of Al to comfort him.

"Don't beat yourself about this. We now know about it and can work on getting this power under control so it does not rely on anger. Just for now, try to keep your anger in check and avoid using your gravity powers."

"I will do that. Thank you for making sure I did not go fully out of control."

"No problem. If I did not step in, Shining Armor or some other Royal Guard pony would have. Though they would have caused serious harm to you, or even try to kill you.

"You will be surprised what I can live through that would kill others."

They both laughed and return to watch what was going on in the match

-Back in the arena-

Cancer ans Dragon soon broke off from each other and stood several feet away from each other.

"That was a nice warm up. Let's step it up." Cancer said.

"What are you talking about? I have been given my all." Dragon said.

"Really? Then this will be a surprise to you then. I've been holding back."

Cancer lit his horn up again and increased his speed boost. He then charged faster than Dragon could react. He landed an upper hoof and sent Dragon flipping backwards. Dragon landed on his stomach and coughed up some blood from the impact. He got back up onto his hooves and smiled at Cancer.

"That was very smart to be hiding that from me. Guess I should now show you what I have been hiding." Dragon said.

"You just said you are maxed out on your speed down spell. What more is there?" Cancer asked.

"We are Unicorn Zebra. We can do other magic besides our special talent."

"You're bluffing. I would have seen you practice it. We always hung out together every day since we were small."

"You are right. I have never used other magic before. But I have read about it."

Dragon's horn began to light up. Over by a wall near him, the weapons began to have the same glow. They were lifted off the wall and began to make their way to Dragon. The weapons were of different styles of blade weapons. They vari in different lengths as they began to spin around and orbit around Dragon.

"I would like to see if you can get around my defenses now, little brother." Dragon said to entice Cancer.

"OH. IT. IS. ON."

Cancer started to run faster, but not directly at Dragon. He was in his own orbit path around him. The running around was kicking up the loose dirt. The dust cloud was now blocking their sight so neither could see each other. Then crowd remained quiet as they could not see anything in the cloud either.

Dragon was looking around and listening to where his brother was hiding. He kept the blade weapons twirling around and spinning around his body. There was no sound in the arena. The dust was beginning to settle and Dragon could see better. When he could see the arena walls, he tried to find where Cancer was hiding. He was nowhere in sight. Dragon figured that he was probably hiding behind the rubble that was from the last match. He snuck up quietly to get the surprise attack. Dragon was on the other side of the rubble was about to jump over, with the weapons, when he ground began to shake.

All of a sudden, the ground broke apart underneath Dragon. Cancer came out like a rocket and slammed a hoof right into Dragon's chest. The force of the impact sent Dragon up into the air. It also caused Dragon to lose control of his magic and dropped all the weapons. Dragon landed on his back, hard.

Cancer approached carefully, expecting a possom attack. He could hear Dragon moaning in pain. "You ready to go again, bro?" Cancer said as he was five feet away.

"Ugh. I don't think so. I think several of my ribs are broken and I have a sharp pain in my back. You won the match Cancer. Congratulations." Dragon said in pain.

"You are not messing with me, are ya?"

"Not this time. I am serious pain. Now go get the damn doctors!"

Just then, Blaze showed up in the arena. "Did someone call for a doctor?" He said as if he actually was one.

"I did, but you will do. Just get this fucking pain to go away." Dragon said.

"Alright. Lay still so you don't damage anything else."

"No problem."

Blaze puts his hoofs together and then had them hover over Dragon's body. They began to glow a light blue color. Dragon's face went from feeling pain to comfort.

"Yea, you do have some broken ribs. Four to be exact. Also some internal bleeding that is swelling around your spine. This is going to take some time to heal." Blaze said.

"How were you able to propel yourself like that from the ground, Cancer?" Dragon asked.

"I figured out how your speed ability works. When you cast it on the arena, you only did the surface and the area above it. The ground below was not affected by it. I found the pit that Al made that was mostly filled in and went underground. I then gain a speed boost as I was digging in the dirt. I cleared enough space so I can get a running start and punch through the ground. I heard where you were and waited for you to get into position. The rest you felt when my hoof slammed into your chest." Cancer said.

"Heh, yea. I definitely felt it. Ouch." Dragon said as he felt a sharp pain.

"I told you to stay still. Now another rib broke. Cancer, how about you go and rest in the participant box. Once Dragon is healed enough, I am going to take him to the medics so they can continue the process and so the next match can start." Blaze said.

"Sorry. See you later bro. Good luck in your next match." Dragon said.

"Thanks. You know I am not going to need luck." Cancer said.

"You will as I think your opponent for the next round is Al."

"OH SHIT. I do need good luck. Be back in a bit." Cancer said as he ran out of the arena.

"Did you plan on having your brother face Al?" Blaze asked.

"No. I actually was looking forward to fighting him to get back for my sister. Now Cancer will have to." Dragon said with a smile.

"So you did not actually lose then. Sort of a Win/Win. A family member gets to take on Al and that no longer has to be you. Plus your brother is going to have to deal with Al. You are sometimes a cruel brother. You do know that, correct?"

"It is what brothers do to each other, especially twins. I am actually starting to feel much better.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes be for you try to get up. I am still working on the spine area. I do not want to cripple you."

Dragon stayed still so Blaze could finish. When Blaze backed away, Dragon carefully got up and walked around a bit. "Thanks for the patch job. I feel much better."

"You should still see the medics so they can finish treating you and give you a clean bill of health. Also you can go and check on your sister. I will see you up in the participant box when you are cleared to come up."

Blaze then teleported out of there. Dragon walked over to where the medics were to take him to the hospital. Once the arena was clear, Princess Celestia stood to speak to the crowd.

"Another excellent battle between recruits and brothers. Let's get straight to the third match. These next two are going to really put on a spectacular battle for us. Let's have the match between . . ."


	32. Chapter 32: Royal Guard Tournament,Part3

The crowd of guards in the stands applauded and cheered for Cancer and Dragon as they left the arena. Princess Celestia stood up and walked to the front of the royal box to announce the next match. "Give a hoof to Cancer and Dragon for demonstrating the skills and knowledge in fighting. But also dedication to put everything into their match. Seeing we don't need to do major repairs to the arena, let's get going to the third match today." Princess Celestia said. The crowd cheered loudly wanting the next match. "This first pony is a Unicorn that came from Manehattan. Don't be fooled by his charm as he can do the unexpected. Introducing Star Dust!"

Star Dust stood up in the participant box and waved to the crowd. They cheered for him.

Princess Celestia raised her hoof to calm the crowd down to introduce the next pony. "This next pony comes from Ponyville. He is a unicorn with a fun personality. But looks can be deceiving as I introduce, Colorful Sparks!"

Colorful Sparks stood up and joined Star Dust at the edge of the show box. He waved to the crowd as Star Dust started up again. "I look forward to our match. May the best stallion win." Colorful Sparks said.

"The same goes to you. Your illusion spells are going to be an interesting matchup against my cosmic spells." Star Dust said.

"Let's get you two down there so the match can begin." Shining Armor said. He activated his horn and teleported them to the center of the ring.

In the center of the arena, Star Dust and Colorful Sparks stood away from each other. The referee teleported in. "Alright. I know you heard this before. So blah blah blah, enjoy the fight." The ref said and teleported away.

"I take he does not like coming down here." Star Dust said.

"I agree. Why is there a ref anyway? I don't know how you can cheat when there is pretty much no rules. Only stay in the arena." Colorful Sparks said.

"Let's get going then before the crowd starts to boo at us."

"Fine by me."

They both went into a battle stance and charged up their horns. Star Dust formed a small meteorite at the tip of his and sent it flying towards Colorful Sparks. Colorful Sparks changed his spell he was going to use to his illusion one. Several copies of him appeared just in time for the rock to slam into the one where he was standing and an illusion now was. It disappeared as the meteorite went through.

"That was a close one. You are getting faster casting your spells." All the Colorful Sparks said at the same time.

"You too are getting faster at making your illusions. Now let's truly see who's magic is better." Star Dust said.

"BRING IT ON."

Star Dust charges his horn up again. The Colorful Sparks started to run in random directions to hide the real one. Star Dust took his time to try and detect which one was real. He launched another meteorite and it made contact with an illusion to make it disappear. The illusions were perfect copies. Could not spot a flaw in any of them.

Colorful Sparks decided to land some blows while he can. From different interval and directions, a Colorful Sparks would go by Star Dust and land a blow somewhere on his body. He swung his hoofs at them and kept hitting illusions. Colorful Sparks was creating more as they were being found.

Star Dust needed to get an upper hoof soon or he will lose to exhaustion. He wished it was night time as that is when he is more powerful with the stars aid. He decided to try and communicate with the stars to convince Princess Luna to bring the night early. He summoned several meteorites to circle him as a defense barrier as he concentrated. Colorful Sparks stayed away. Waiting to see what happened.

-In the Royal Box-

Princess Celestia was watching the match when Princess Luna teleported next to her.

"Luna. What is going on? You are normally still sleeping right now." Princess Celestia said.

"I know, but I was having a strange call from the stars asking to bring the night early." Princess Luna said.

"Why would they want that?"

"I think because they want to help that Unicorn, Star Dust. I have heard him several times communicate with them at night."

"I never realized he had that capability. Do you think we should honor the request?"

"It would allow us to truly see what he is capable of. He has only been training in the daylight while his abilities come from the stars."

"True, plus it will make a better match for the sudden change."

"You really like to watch the guards duke it out in the arena. Shall we, sister?"

"Lets."

Both Princesses lit their horns up as they began to move the sun and the moon. The crowd of guards were wondering what was happening. They then saw the Princesses with their horns glowing and calmed back down.

-Back in the arena-

Colorful Sparks was getting tired of waiting. He was about to charge when ne notice it was getting darker. "What is going on? Why is the sun setting now?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"I asked the stars to convince Princess Luna if we can have the night early. My spells are better at night." Star Dust said.

Soon the sun has set and the moon rose into the sky. Around the arena, torches began to ignite and emit light. Everypony could still see everything around them, only now the night sky was there.

"So what did you need the night for?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"This." Star Dust said.

His horn began to glow. It started to glow brighter and brighter, blind anypony who looked directly at it. Colorful Sparks closed his eyes. Once the shine was gone, he opened his eyes. All of his illusions were now gone. He looked towards Star Dust just in time as he slammed a hoof into Colorful Sparks face.

"Found you. Do you give up now?" Star Dust said.

"Nope. I just need to step up my game." Colorful Sparks said.

His horn lit up and then he disappeared. Star Dust backed away when he realized Colorful Sparks went invisible. With the star's aid he summoned several meteorites and had them orbit around him. He listened carefully to find Colorful Sparks.

Star Dust hears a noise from behind him. He quickly sends a meteorite in that direction and had is split into tiny pieces to spread out. The rocks only came into contact with the wall.

"Aw, you were hoping you had me there for a moment." Colorful Sparks said as it echo in the arena.

"Come on out and show yourself so we can finish this fight." Star Dust said while looking in every direction.

"Night time is not just for you." Colorful Sparks echo said. "I too prefer the night." Colorful Sparks said as he whispered into Star Dust's ear.

Star Dust jumped away as he felt a blade touch his front left hoof. The meteorites that were orbiting him, just fell to the ground. He realized how close he was to get a serious injury. He did his spell again and has even more rocks stay close to him. He needs a way to dispel that invisibility if he wants a chance to win the match.

"What's wrong? Did not like my blade that close to you? Just trying to show you should never trust your defenses." Colorful Sparks said.

"I agree. Just like how you go with that invisibility to sneak up on your opponents. That too will hurt you one of these days." Star Dust said.

"Fang has been the only one able to detect me while I have I have it active. I would like to see you dispel it."

"With pleasure."

Star Dust needed to do something to make it difficult for Colorful Sparks to maintain that spell. What did he have that would break the spectrum he was bending. Then an idea suddenly appeared in his head. He activated his horn and began to channel lots of magic. He then sent a beam into the starry sky.

"Was that suppose to do something?"

"I will soon see where you are Colorful Sparks."

The starry sky soon started to change color. The Aurora Borealis appeared and was showing all the colors of the spectrum in the arena. The crowd ooh and awe at the sight. Star Dust looked around the arena, He soon spotted Colorful Sparks 10 feet away as he was staring at the sky. He turns his gaze off him so he would not realize his invisibility was gone.

Colorful Sparks looked down from the sky and looked at Star Dust. He was looking around trying to see him. He started to sneak up behind Star Dust.

"Aw, did you think that the light show was going to dispel my invisibility? Sorry to say it did not work." Colorful Sparks said.

He ready his blade that was attached to the right fore hoof to slash off Star Dust's tail. Before he struck, Star Dust said, "I did think that spell would stop yours. And did you know what, it did."

Before Colorful Sparks could react, he was double bucked by Star Dust's rear hooves and sent flying. The hooves made contact with the front of Colorful Sparks's chest. He went flying back 30 feet and landed just before the arena wall and slid right next to it.

As Colorful Sparks was starting to get up, Star Dust was charging towards him. Just as he got onto his hooves, he started to take hoof blows from him. He did his best to block, but was still recovering from having the air knocked right out of him.

Star Dust was throwing every hoof combo and was making a hit. He knew not to give Colorful Spark any breathing room. He did not want to deal with more clones or his invisibility spell again. Or worse, both.

After several minutes, Star Dust was getting tired. His fore hooves were slowing down. This gave Colorful Sparks the time to get off the wall and get some breath room. Both ponies were now breathing hard. They were only a few feet from each other as they stared each other down.

"How are you able to stand after taking that beating?" Star Dust asked.

"I got beaten up by bullies as a colt. It toughened me up. Your hoof hits are the worst I have ever received though." Colorful Sparks said.

"I had to beat up thugs to protect my little sister. Shall we end this?"

"Go right ahead. I still plan to win."

"Keep on dreaming."

They both began to charge their horns. Colorful Sparks created a dozen illusions of himself as they surrounded Star Dust. They prepared their blades to strike.

Star Dust was still charging up his horn. His body soon was emitting a silver aura around him. Now, just above him, a very small moon formed. It shined brighter than Luna's moon. There were tiny sparkles floating around it. They glowed brighter as they started to get bigger.

"Final Move! STAR FALL!" Star Dust shouted.

As on command, the bright objects around the small moon began to fall. They targeted all the Colorful Sparks surrounding Star Dust. The Colorful Sparks ponies began to run around, trying to avoid being hit. It did not work as these were acting like heat seeking missiles. An illusion pony disappeared one after another when the stars exploded on contact. Soon, only the original Colorful Sparks was left. There were still lots of mini stars that were falling, and they were all heading for him. Try as he could avoid them, he still got hit by several of them.

When the smoke cleared from the explosions, both Star Dust and Colorful Sparks were laying on the ground in the arena. Neither of them were moving. The ref appeared between them.

"This match cannot end in a draw. The first pony to get onto all hooves will be declared winner." The ref pony said.

(Yes, I am doing that ending again.)

Both Colorful Sparks and Star Dust realized they still have a chance to win. Both started to pick themselves up off the ground. They placed their fore hooves on the ground in front of them. They then ready their back hooves in a similar position. With all their might, they began to try and stand up.

Star Dust was the first to get his belly barely off the ground. All of his legs were shaking badly as he continued to get up. His face had lines of sweat rolling off as he tried to pull all the remaining energy he had left.

Colorful Sparks was in a similar situation. It took him several times to get his belly off he ground. His body was pretty bruised up from Star Dust's hooves and magic blows. He did not give into the pain. He pushed himself harder than he ever has to reach the goal to stand first.

Both were now half way standing up. You would need a measuring stick to see who was in the lead. You can tell both were in pain and exhausted. The crowd was cheering them both on. Chanting their names and stomping their hooves. This raised Colorful Sparks's and Star Dust's spirits up. Wanting them to push even harder

Star Dust cried out in pain as he forced his body to move faster to stand up. He was almost there and was about to lock his knees, when the unexpected happened. His legs gave out and he fell back down to the arena floor.

Colorful Sparks saw this was his moment to take the win. He too cried out in pain as he struggled to stand. His body was shaking all over and lots of sweat was rolling down his body. He pushed harder and harder on the muscles in his legs to get him to stand. He was very close to standing on his hooves.

The ref was watching him carefully to see when Colorful Sparks as standing under his own hooves. He looked over to Star Dust and he was working on getting himself back up again. He was catching back up at a good pace. Neither of them has locked in their legs to get the win yet. Star Dust finally got back to the same level as Colorful Sparks. This is going to be very close.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER!" The ref pony shouted out. He walked over to the winner and stood next to him. "THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS . . ."

". . . COLORFUL SPARKS!"

The crowd still continued to cheer for them both as this was a most excellent match. Both Star Dust and Colorful Sparks collapse back to the ground after the winner was announced. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"That was a good match, Colorful Sparks. Congratulations." Star Dust said.

"Thanks. I never realized how powerful you were. You have some amazing spells in your arsenal. I would never have thought those lights would dispel my invisibility. I think I should work on some defensive and offensive illusions spells. That way I will be better prepared what situation I get thrown into." Colorful Sparks said.

"That sounds like a good plan. There are some good books in the Canterlot Castle library. I am sure the Princesses would allow you to look through them to help you out. That is how I know the spells that I can do."

"I would like that. Now I just need to find out who I am going to face next."

"How about I take you to the medics so you can heal up before you face your next opponent." A pony said.

They turned their heads and saw Captain Shining Armor was standing there.

"Yea. I think that is a good plan. Of course we are going to need some help to get there as neither one of us can get up." Star Dust said.

"That is why I came down to help you. Let's get going."

Shining Armor activated his horn and began to levitate them up to take them to the nearby medics at the arena entrance.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood up to address the crowd. "I don't know about you all, but I was very impressed with the level of magic those two ponies pulled off. Don't you agree, Princess Luna?" Princess Celestia said.

"I agree sister. Is was also nice to see the Aurora Borealis being displayed against my beautiful night sky. Shall we get onto the last match for the day?" Princess Luna said.

"I agree. Seeing there are only two recruits left, let's have them come to the arena. The match between Lightning Trails and Swift Blaze will begin shortly."


	33. Chapter 33: Royal Guard Tournament,Part4

After Shining Armor helped Colorful Sparks and Star Dust out of the arena and to the medics, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood up to address the crowd of guard ponies.

"It is now time for the last match for today. The recruits up to now have done a splendid job in their matches. Let's all cheer for them once again." Princess Celestia said.

The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves so much, it started to shake the arena a bit. Before Princess Celestia spoke again, Princess Luna interrupted her.

"Excuse me sister, would you mind if I take care of this one. It is a match at night so the Princess of the Moon should do it." Princess Luna said.

"Of course little sister."

Princess Celestia backed away a little bit so everypony was now looking at Princess Luna.

"With night time upon us, I think it provides a better stage for these two recruits so display the spell and abilities they can do. This first pony comes from Cloudsdale. He is a Pegasus and very energetic with his ability. It might even shock you of what he can do. Please put your hooves together for Lightning Trails!"

Lightning Trails stood and flew out above the arena. He quickly summoned some thunder clouds and quickly charged up. He started to shoot lightning off that seemed random. But listening closely, it sorted sounded like music.

The crowd cheered even louder once the performance was done. Lightning Trails landed and waited for Swift Blaze to be introduced.

"That even surprised me that lightning can be musical. Now onto his opponent. This pony is probably one of the most unique ponies you will ever meet. If any of you saw the match Captain Shining Armor was in a few days ago, it is the very same pony. That's right, it's Swift Blaze!"

On cue, Swift Blaze stood up and walked to the front of the participant box. Seeing Lightning Trails decided to show off, he might as well decided to step it up. He got on to the edge of the wall and stood on his back hooves. His fore hooves were stretched out to his side. His body looked like a T and was in a diving position. The guards bellow were wondering what Blaze was planning to do. All of a sudden, he dove off and started to fall towards them bellow. The guards gasped and prepared to catch Blaze. At the last second, he pulled up and started to fly towards the arena.

Even with it being night, Blaze could probably guess lots of guards had their mouths wide open. He hovered above the arena where Lightning Trails was before. He was about to do his next trick, when a guard from the stands shouted out.

"Hold on! That is not the same pony that fought Captain Shining Armor! This is a Unicorn and the other was an Earth pony!" The guard shouted.

"Yea! Plus, how can he fly? He does not have wings because he is a Unicorn. His horn is not even lit up." Another guard said.

Several other guards were shouting stuff also, but nothing could be understood. Blaze had enough of this. He summoned up his chakra and shouted, "FIRE STYLE! FLAMETHROWER JUTSU!" Blaze shot fire out of his mouth and spun around in the air. The crowd of guards that were shouting all stopped. With silence in the arena now, Blaze spoke up.

"Alright. Now that I have everyponies attention, I can explain. I am the same pony that fought Captain Shining Armor, as you saw from that fire demonstration. The reason I have a horn now is because I decided to put one on this form to not freak out other ponies with my abilities. The reason I said this form is because this is not my true body."

"What do you mean? You look and act like a pony." A guard said.

"I am no mere pony. I AM A HUMAN!"

Lots of guards gasp at this. Al shouted, "Nice line Blaze! Very original!"

"I am the creature that some of you guards chased around the castle a few weeks ago." Several guards started to shout several things at once. Blaze sent another flamethrower spin to get them to shut up. "The fight with Shining Armor was supposed to quell this. Don't think I will run away again if you all decide to jump me. As to why I am not showing my human form, magical mishap is the cause."

"Thank you for explaining Swift Blaze. Would you mind landing so we can begin the match?" Princess Luna asked.

"Of course Princess."

Blaze landed a few feet away from Lightning Trails, on the opposite side of the arena.

"You were not kidding when you evaded several Royal Guards. I think some still have a grudge against you. You might want to watch your back." Lightning Trails said.

"Would like to see them try so I can get their attitude adjusted."

The ref pony appeared between them. "Alright. Now let me just go over the rules." The ref said.

"We know about the barrier that will stop us from leaving and to protect the spectators. Other than that, anything goes. So get out of here so we can begin." Blaze said with attitude.

The ref just snorted and teleported out of there.

"That was a little harsh Blaze." Lightning Trails said.

"Sorry. The crowd ruined the entrance I planned on doing. Don't worry. I have calmed back down and now focused on our match. May the best pony win."

"I do plan to win seeing you are not really a pony."

They both rose into the sky and prepared themselves. Lightning Trails had some clouds stay near him and charged him up. With it being night now, you can see tiny lightning sparking off him. Blaze ready both his ki and chakra energy levels. When both were ready, they looked towards Princess Luna.

With her Royal Canterlot Voice, Princess Luna shouted, "BEGIN!"

Lightning attacked first with a quick bolt of lightning towards Swift Blaze. Blaze knew he could absorb the hit and dish it right back. He stuck out his hoof to take the hit. When the lightning struck, Blaze actually cried out in pain. He was not able to absorb it like last time.

As he was curled up in a ball from the pain, Blaze said, "I did not expect that. What did you do with the lightning?"

"I changes the properties of it so you could no longer absorb it. Just like how you shocked me with your lightning chakra. Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" Lightning Trails said with a smile.

"Thank for making this interesting now. I will actually have to work for the win now."

Blaze formed ki energy ball at the end of all of his hooves. He quickly sent them flying is rapid formed. Lightning Trails formed a lightning shield and was able to block them.

In retaliation, Lightning Trails sent several lightning bolts towards Blaze. Instead of going to absorb them, Blaze went and dodged them with little effort.

"You are not going to get me again with those again." Blaze said.

"You sure about that?"

All of a sudden, Blaze was struck from behind by the lightning bolts he just dodged. He felt the burning pain at each place where the bolts hit him, but he was not screaming out in pain this time.

"How were you able to do that?"

"The first bolt that hit you at the beginning of the match was positively charged. Those were negatively charged. Do you want me to explain further?"

"No, I got it. I actually enjoyed science in high school. Let me show you what I learned there." Blaze summoned his sword to him. He took it out of its sheath and held the blade to his side. "I dare you to strike me again."

Lightning Trails charged up again by the nearby storm clouds. He then sent one massive bolt towards Blaze. Swift Blaze ready his sword to block and absorb the energy. When the lightning bolt struck, there was a massive bright light. A few seconds later, when everypony could see again, the crowd looked toward where Blaze was last at. He was still there, except now his sword was now glowing pure white and sparking out lightning.

"Let me show you the move that took out a tornado. LIGHTNING STYLE! LIGHTNING BLADE JUTSU!" Blaze shouted.

He swung his sword and sent a lightning wave towards Lightning Trails. He flew up to avoid getting hit, but his clouds got his and burst out with their raw energy. Lightning Trails tried to avoid the strikes, but failed when one got him. After the first one hit him more joined in as he was stuck in the air by the first. He screamed in pain as each one hit. He tried to absorb some of energy, but felt the mystery chakra energy was mixed in, making it impossible.

After those few seconds, the lightning strikes stopped and Lightning Trails started to fall. He recovered quickly and only fell only a few feet. He breathed hard for a bit as he tried to recover from those strikes. "You know, I really hate your lightning." Lightning Trails said.

"Are we going to chat, or are we going to fight?" Blaze asked.

Lightning Trails did not say anything. Instead, he filled the sky of the arena with storm clouds. It was getting darker as the light from the stars and the moon was now being blocked. The only light was now coming from the torches around the arena. "I think it is time to try some new moves." He quickly charged up again.

Lightning Trails formed several lightning balls and has them orbit around him. He then sent one flying towards Blaze. Swift Blaze prepare to have his sword block and absorb the energy. Just before the blade made contact, the lightning ball exploded and lightning bolts went everywhere. There was too many to block and Blaze got hit several times. His body felt on fire as it spasm each time the lightning hit him. He coughed up some smoke after that lightning ended.

"That is a nice move. I am going to have to thank you for covering up the night sky though." Blaze said.

"Why's that?" Lightning Trails asked.

"You just set the mood for a ninja to disappear. NINJA ART! NINJA VANISH!"

Blaze sent a massive wind gust around the arena and blew out all the torches. The only light source now was from the split second from lightning strikes and the lightning balls around Lightning Trails. He quickly looked around for Blaze, but he truly disappeared.

"I will just have to light the torches again." Lightning Trails flew down and headed to where a torch was. When the lightning balls lit up the area, the torch itself was gone.

"That would work, if the torches were still where they were. As you can see, I took them all down. Now what are you going to do?" Blaze's voice said as it echoed in the arena.

"I Still Have My Lightning!"

Lightning Trails then had lightning from the storm clouds start striking the ground to give off light. He looked for any changes in the arena after each flash. One lightning bolt struck something that was not the ground. It shook for a few seconds as it was zapped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ha! No pony can defeat lightning!"

Lightning Trails stopped the lightning strikes and flew to where the object fell. He sent the lightning balls ahead to up the area and verify what he saw. The shape was a pony body laying on their side with the back facing Lightning Trails. As he got closer, the body had the same color of Swift Blaze. Lightning Trails then noticed the body was not breathing. He started to wonder if he did actually kill Swift Blaze. He walked around the body and saw it was Swift Blaze. His worst fear finally hit him, he killed a pony. Worst, a friend. Lightning Trails collapsed to the ground in front of the dead body.

All of a sudden, wood came out of the ground and held Lightning Trails to the ground. He tried to shock himself free, but the wood absorbed it and dispersed it in the ground.

"You should have checked for vital before assuming I was dead." Swift Blaze voiced echoed.

"Huh? Wait. If this body is not you, then why did it not disappear like your other clones when they got hit." Lightning Trails shouted while still pinned.

"That my pony friend is not a clone. It is a stone substitution. A stone dummy if you will."

"Then show yourself!"

"Gladly." A bright red glow appeared next to the clouds. A wave of energy was sent out as Blaze disbursed the clouds to bring light into the arena. He flew back down ad turned off the red glow Blaze then walked over to Lightning Trails. "You should have not covered the sky in dark clouds. You would have stood a better chance if you did not allow me to use my ninja skills."

"I can still get you with THIS!" Lightning Trails sent a massive lightning bolt and the lightning balls. They all made contact and sent off a massive electrical explosion. There was a thick cloud of smoke where Swift Blaze was standing. "I win." Lightning Trails said with a smile.

"Don't count on it." Blaze said in the smoke.

"How? That would have killed anypony and more than likely seriously injured you."

Blaze walked out of the smoke with no sign of injury. "Another thing I learned in science class. Glass is a good insulator for electricity."

Lightning Trail was now able to get a better look at Swift Blaze. His body looked like it had armor plates on him, but they were see-through. "You are wearing glass armor? Where did you get that?"

"I just made it. Easy to break with physical blows. Still works against lightning."

"Where were you hiding when I had lightning striking everywhere. No pony could have been fast enough to dodge all of them."

"You are right, I could not have dodged all of them. So I hid in the clouds."

"You would have been hit lots of times if you were up there."

"I was. Over a hundred times. The glass armor was working, but the lightning strikes were heating up the glass. I knew I could not stay up there for long or risk being cooked in a glass shell."

"You are one smart pony, er human, to have thought of that on the spot. I submit the win to you. Also thank you for not using your water jutsu on me. I really thought you were going to win the match easily."

"What is the fun in that? To exploit a friend's weakness just to win a battle. I might do that to an actual enemy, but not a friend. Plus I think the crowd enjoyed the show."

Lightning Trails and Swift Blazed listened as the crowd started to cheer louder and louder. They were all chanting both names and stomping their hooves. Swift Blaze released the glass armor and let it fall to the ground in a thousand pieces. He then walked over to Lightning Trails. He released the wood jutsu and help him to his hooves. Without warning, Swift Blaze helped raise one of Lightning Trails's hoofs in the air with his. The crowd cheered even louder. They took in the cheers as they waved to them.

There was a bright flash and Captain Shining Armor appear with the other winners.

"Congratulations Swift Blaze. You have pulled another win out of nowhere. Your tactics and quick thinking are very impressive. I would have never thought about some of the things you did." Captain Shining Armor said.

"That match-up was awesome Blaze and Lightning Trails! I was on the edge of my seat wondering what was going to happen next. You even got me with the fake body." Al said.

"You really took advantage to the environment. I will have to think of that when I go up against Al." Cancer said.

"Your lightning control is very impressive Lightning Trails. Where did you come up with those lightning balls that explode?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"I took a page out of Blaze's arsenal with those things called ki energy balls. I had to practice in secret at night so nopony saw it till I was ready." Lightning Trails said.

"I though I heard a pony move about while I was meditating." Blaze said.

"You heard me? I was not making a sound. My hooves did not even touch the ground.

"I heard the flapping of your wings."

"Oh. How sensitive are your ears?"

"Average. I have to concentrate to pick up the slightest whisper." Shining Armor mumbles something under is breath. "Hey, I respect everyponies's privacy and don't use this to snoop on others."

"You heard that?" Shining Armor said.

"I was not going to mention who said it. Thank you for speaking up." Blaze said with a smile.

"Come on. Need to do display the winners and talk about the matches tomorrow. Would you mind putting the torches back so we can get some more light here?"

"They are already back."

"WHEN? I know you are not that fast to do that within a second."

"I did it when Lightning Trails was walking over to the fake body."

"You do move like a ninja when you want to." Al said.

"The setting has to be right to be effective. Now then, let there be light. Fire Style! Fire Wave Jutsu!"

Blaze jumped and sent out a wave a fire from his body. The wave went around the arena and lit all the torches.

"Next time, warn us before you do that. You almost singed my eyebrows. Al said.

"Would you rather I used the flamethrower jutsu?"

"Enough you two. Let's head over to the center so you can then get some dinner and rest for tomorrow." Shining Armor said.

Lightning Trails headed out of the arena and the rest made their way to the center. Once there, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia stood to address everypony.

"Congratulations Swift Blaze on winning your match. You and Lightning Trails put on a very entertaining battle. I look forward to your next match. As well to the rest of you. You are some of the finest recruits we have ever had to go through the training. Be proud of it. Now, go get something to eat and rest. The next set of matches will start tomorrow. Let's cheer for all of the recruits." Princess Luna said.

The crowd did one more big cheer for them. The recruits waved to them briefly and then left the arena. They made their way back to the training ground. Shining Armor left them at the arena. Once they entered the mess hall, they saw the rest of the recruits were already eating away.

"Hiya guys! Go get some grub and join us." Dragon said.

They did not waste time and gathered food. Everypony sat together and talked about all the matches. They told what happened to those who miss the matches. Everypony also told what they were thinking and why they chose the way did. After several hours of chatting, they made their way back to the barracks and quickly fell asleep. The ones who won dreamed about battle scenarios they will need to use against their opponents. The other dreamed what the winners were going to pull off to win the match.


	34. Chapter 34: Royal Guard Tournament,Part5

The next morning, everypony in the barracks woke up before dawn and headed outside for the stretch routine. They were all getting the hang of it and maintaining balance in the different positions. Once they were done, the recruits head to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Alright, who do you think is going to win in Al vs Cancer match?" Fang asked.

"I am rooting for my brother." Dragon said.

"Thanks bro." Cancer said.

"I too will also root for ya." Fang said.

"Well I have to go with Al. Never underestimate a human. It is in our DNA to fight." Swift Blaze said.

"I agree. That fake body stunt you pulled on me last night really has my mind thinking dreadful things. Resulting in me letting my guard down." Lightning Trails said.

"I don't know. Gravity vs Speed. That is a tough one to see which will win. I will cheer you both on." Colorful Sparks said.

"I agree. That match will be amazing to see who will actually win." Star Dust said.

"Either way, that match will probably be close. Now for the match between Colorful Sparks and Swift Blaze. Who is going to win?" Fang asked.

"Swift Blaze. Hands down. I want to fight him in the final round." Al said.

"You first have to defeat Cancer if you want a chance to battle me." Swift Blaze said.

"Hey! Do you think I will easily allow you to win against me? I am going to make you work for it as I want to win." Colorful Sparks said.

"I never want my opponents to make is easy for me. I enjoy a good fight between friends."

"You are going to have a difficult time with Swift Blaze. I have never heard a pony with so many abilities. He is probably on the same level as the Princesses." Cancer said.

"I am no way as powerful as them. They can move the sun and the moon. My mind is still having a hard time grasping at that from the scientific standpoint. I am sure they could defeat me if they had to."

"Now that would be a sight to see. Swift Blaze getting his flank kicked around by the Princesses." Star Dust said with a chuckle.

Everypony was now laughing at that. They finished eating and made their way back to the arena. Star Dust, Fang, Dragon, and Lightning Trails waved goodbye as they split off to head to the participant box. Al, Cancer, Swift Blaze, and Colorful Sparks went into the arena entrance. Once through the long hallway, they arrived at the arena. It looked different this time as small house structures were everywhere. It was a mini village in the arena. Shining Armor appeared with a smile on his face.

"This is where you are going to do battle today. If you would please follow me to the center, Princess Celestia will explain." Captain Shining Armor said.

They made it to the center of the arena. They weaved around several buildings to get there. It was set up like other towns where they hold markets and festivals. The recruits then looked toward Princess Celestia as she was about to speak.

"Welcome to the next part of the tournament. As you can see, you are going to do battle in this urban environment. This will show us how you hand fighting in tight spaces. All of these buildings are empty except for a few. Some will have things that could help you in battle or you might find some of the traps that will hurt you. Also with these next matches, there will be no use of your abilities." Princess Celestia said.

The crowd cheered after hearing this. The recruits were having different feelings among them. They were happy it was an even playing field, yet frustrated of fighting like this. Al leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Dude, this is C.O.D. in real life!"

"But there will be no bullets. Still be on your toes as a pony can still hit you hard with their hooves." Blaze whispered back.

Princess Celestia started to speak again, "So for the first match, we will have Al vs Cancer. I am going to teleport you to different parts of the arena. From there, you will have to find your opponent and defeat them with what you find available. Colorful Sparks and Swift Blaze, Captain Shining Armor will take you to the participant box. Good luck everypony."

With that, Princess Celestia and Shining Armor activated their horns and teleported everypony. Once Al was in another part of the arena, he quickly when into Call of Duty style. He hugged the wall and peeked around the corners. He was having the time of his life right now. As he snuck around quietly, he looked into the building's window to see if anything was in there. The first several were bare empty. He knew he needed to find a weapon fast if he wanted a chance to survive.

Cancer was walking between the buildings, looking for Al. He did not bother to look in the buildings as he did not need a weapon to defeat Al now. All he needed was his hooves and a surprise attack. He looked around each corner and behind himself as he walked. He also tried to listen for any sounds out of the ordinary.

Al finally saw a chest in one of the buildings. He was excited and quickly went in. He looked around for any traps before making his way to the chest. He checked to see if it was locked. Lucky for him, it wasn't. Once he opened it, he was confused as to why this would be here. Inside was a set of regular clothes. A pair were in a human body and the other was in a pony body. Al wondered why in a tournament match would they supply just regular clothing. Realizing ponies normally don't wear clothes, these must have some unique properties. He changed into the human set right there. He was now wearing a gray pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. He left and closed the door and continued to look for Cancer and a weapon.

Cancer covered about half the arena now as he was not wasting time with the buildings. He then realized they are probably circling each other. He reverses direction of his search and quickly went back the way he came, while still being quiet.

Al continued his search for a weapon. He wished he had his daggers as he was the best with throwing knives. Thinking about it now, they won't do him much good in these tight spaces. He needed a sword or a mace. He came into another building that had another chest inside. When he opened the door, he heard something click. All of a sudden, the stone ground he was standing on sent him flying up into the air. He screamed as he flew as a reaction. Al crash landed through a roof and landed on the floor another building. He was dazed from landing on his head.

As Cancer was going the opposite way he originally was, he suddenly heard a scream in the air. He looked up and saw Al was falling out of control to the opposite side of the arena. He was so close to him before Al got launched, he wished he could use his ability to catch up. Not wanting to break the rules, He just started to run in the direction where Al was falling towards.

Al was shaking off the daze quickly. He knew he had to move quickly as he gave away his position from all that screaming. He looked around to where he landed. He saw he landed in a building with a chest. Al opened and just put on the biggest smile he could do. Inside were weapons. He grabbed a belt inside and put it on. Next, Al grabbed a sword and attached it to the belt. He then grabbed daggers and placed them in the holders around the belt. Once done, Al went to leave and now look for his opponent. When he went to open the door, he saw a metal shield hanging on the back of the door. He snags it and leaves.

Cancer was getting close as he saw a building in his sight with a big hole in the roof. He then sees Al come out of the door with weapons and a shield. Cancer ducts behind some crates very quickly before he is spotted. He wants to kick himself in the flank now as Al has weapons and he doesn't. He now needs some if he wants to win. He peeks around the crate to see which way Al was going to head. Cancer saw that Al was heading away from him. Once Al was out of sight, he went up to the same building Al came out of. Cancer was hoping there would be some weapons left that he could use. He went inside and straight to the chest. There were two short swords that are designed to attach to hoofs and can fold up. He put them on and left, moving fast and quiet to catch up to Al.

Al was now ready to take on Cancer. He just had to find him. He moved faster through the mini village looking for his opponent. After a few minutes, he realized this method of searching was not going to work. He needs a higher point of view if he wanted to spot Cancer. Al then remembered there was a tall statue in the center of the arena. I was at least twice as tall as these buildings. A good sniper point, if he had a sniper rifle. He looked above the buildings and spotted it. He ran towards it as fast as he could. Once in the center, Al climbed it and perched himself at the top. He began to scan the area, looking for any movement.

Cancer was now running at full speed. He lost sight of Al and had no clue where he went to. He was not paying attention of his path to make sure he was not overlapping places he has already been. It was difficult as everything looks the same and there was an infinite amount of routes to take from one side to another. All of a sudden, he heard a clank sound just behind him. Cancer quickly turned 180 degrees to see what it was. A dagger has embedded itself into the stone path. From the angle of entry, he saw it was thrown from a high point. He peeked around the corner in the direction the dagger came from. Cancer saw a tall statue with somepony on it.

"Shit. I missed. Cancer was really hoofing it for me to miss. It won't happen next time." Al said. He had just thrown a dagger over 50 yards once he saw the path Cancer was taking. He prepared another blade to throw once Al sees him.

Cancer now realizes how lucky he was that the blade missed him. He now has to figure out a way to get to Al without being spotted. The paths and roofs are out because he will easily be spotted by Al from his perch. The only option he could see was to go through the buildings. Cancer entered the first one he was next to. Once the door closed behind him, out of nowhere, he got blasted with a magic spell. This trap spell would cause the pony to be off balance and not able to focus. The other way to put it, Cancer will appear to be drunk. Stumbling around now, he left the house and staggered around the path. He started to head towards Al direct on the path the dagger took.

Al saw Cancer appear where he last saw him. Something appeared to be off on him as he was all over the place. He could not get a bead on the path Cancer was taking as it was chaotic. He started to throw daggers, one after another, hope one would injure Cancer and stop him from approaching.

Cancer could not tell that daggers were flying by him or how he was able to dodge them. All he could feel is that he needed to get to that big thinging in the center.

Al suddenly ran out of daggers as he looked over his belt for one. "Guess I have to fight him directly now. I would like to find out how he was able to dodge me with ease." Al said. He started to climb back down and stood in front of the statue. Now he just has to wait for Cancer to finish getting down here.

Cancer was making good progress of reaching the center. Even with stumbling around and colliding with crates that were in the path. He finally made it to the center and did his best to stand. "Ahh. There you *hic* are Al. Ya ready for a flank whooping?" Cancer said sounding drunk.

"Cancer, are you drunk? Where did you find booze in the arena? Did you save me some?" Al asked.

"I AIN'T DRUNK! Have not *hic* had any since *hic*coming to training."

"Dude, you walk like a drunk and speak like a drunk. If not by alcohol, then what caused you to act like that?"

"Don't know. Maybe the *hic* magic blast I *hic* got hit with."

"That's a new way to get drunk without drinking. I don't want that happen to me. Shall we get to the fight now." Al pull his sword out and ready his shield.

Cancer extended his blades as he tried to keep his balance. "Whenever you are ready, pretty boy."

Al moved first and swung his sword at Cancer. Cancer's body was moving like water and avoided the attack. Al continued to swing his weapon, hoping to land a blow. It looked like Cancer was dancing around Al as he avoided each blow. Al was getting frustrated by now. He did a shield slam against Cancer's head. It made contact and sent him flying backwards a few feet.

Cancer literally got the daze knocked out of him. He could think clearer and regain control of his body. "Thanks for the head blow. You took out that spell that I was under." He said.

"Great, now we can really fight and not have you dancing around like a drunken fool." Al said.

Cancer went on the offensive this time and began to swing both his swords at Al. Al was blocking with his shield and sword. Each blow to the shield was create a nice size dent in it.

"Dang, you ponies are stronger than you look. Swift Blaze was not kidding." Al said. He was being pushed back as Cancer was not letting up with his attacks. Cancer finally got a blade under the shield and cut the straps that were holding it to Al's arm. The shield went flying as Cancer's sword flung it up.

With nothing to protect that side effectively, Al is going to have to rely on his arm to at least block one blow. With Al's only sword blocking one of Cancer's blades, he swung the free one at Al. Al closed his eyes and braced for the pain that was about to come.

*CLANK*

Al did not feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw what happened. The clothing he found has transformed into a suit of armor. He shoved Cancer back as he too was surprised at what happened. He looked himself over before turning his gaze to Cancer. "Aw yeah!. I got a suit of armor! Time for round two!" Al shouted.

"Where did you get that?" Cancer asked.

"Found it in one of the buildings. Thought it was odd to find normal clothing. Turns out it changes to a nice suit of armor. Prepare for your flank to get KICKED!"

Al charged him with his sword now being held by both hands. Cancer was now on defensive moves as he was still in shock of what happened. He thought he had the match when Al lost his shield. He wants to kick his own flank for not looking through the buildings when this started. Now Al will kick it for him.

Al saw Cancer was getting fatigued from blocking his attack. He too felt it creeping up on him. Now wearing the armor was putting a strain on his body as he is not used to the weight of it. He needed to finish this soon. In a quick motion, Al cut the straps that held a blade to Cancer's hoof. The next one soon followed.

With no weapons or armor, Cancer was pinned in a corner, nowhere to go.

"Do you yield?" Al asked.

"I do. You have beaten me fair and square. Congratulations." Cancer said.

Al's eyes have not left looking at Cancer. He raised his sword to behind him, like he was about to deal a fatal slash to Cancer. Cancer's grew wide with fear. Wondering what has gotten into Al.

"Al, you won. You can stop with the attacks." Cancer said in fear.

"There can only be one." Al said with a Connor Macleod accent.

Cancer closed his eyes and Al began his swing. He waited for the blow. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Al's face was very close to him now. The blade was at the edge of his neck, but not touching.

Al move one hand up to Cancer's nosed. He squeezed it while saying, "HHHHOOONNNKKK."

Cancer just fainted right then and fell to the ground. Al turned his gaze to the shocked crowd of what happened. "I've always wanted to say that!" Al said. He began to laugh as he walked away. Only one pony joined in the laughter from what Al heard. The pony shouted, "BEST HIGHLANDER MOVE EVER!" Al recognized it was Swift Blaze, who else would get the joke.

Shining Armor appeared in the town center and walked up to Al. Did you really plan on killing him?" He asked.

"Of course not. It is not everyday when I can reenact a movie scene from my world. Blaze and I will tell you about it and you would get the joke." Al said.

"Death sometimes happens during the match as ponies get caught up in the moment. It never happens when one is declared winner and almost takes the loser's head off!"

"Chill. I promise you that was not going to happen. Besides, this blade is not sharp enough to go through bone in one slice. I would have got it stuck in the spine."

Shining Armor snorted a puff of smoke out of his nose. He activated his horn and picked up the unconscious Cancer. "Come along. We need to clear he field so it can be reset for the next match."

With that, they were teleported out of the arena.


	35. Chapter 35: Royal Guard Tournament,Part6

Once Shining Armor has teleported Al and Cancer out of the arena, Princess Celestia stood to address the crowd. "What another great display of skill and technique. Although, how Al decided to end the battle even surprised me. Let's cheer for them once more!" Princess Celestia said. The crowd cheered and shouted Al and Cancer's names. Princess Celestia raised her hoof to get the crowd to quiet down. "Give us a few minutes to reset the arena and get ready for our next match. For now, let me introduce the recruits in the next match. First, we have a Unicorn pony that showed us in his last match how diverse his illusions are. Now we will be able to see how he is with a blade while not invisible. Give a hoof for Colorful Sparks!"

Colorful Sparks stood up and waved a hoof to the crowd as they cheer. Down below, there were several Unicorn Guards in the arena. They were cleaning up the destruction and even moving several buildings around.

"This next Unicorn pony displayed how he is with stealth at night. He also showed a wide range of abilities he as. How will he fare with not being able to use them? Give a hoof for Swift Blaze!"

Swift Blaze stood up next to Colorful Sparks and joined in waving to the crowd.

"You ready to have your flank handed to you on a silver platter?" Colorful Sparks said.

"Don't get too cocky just yet." Swift Blaze said.

"You won't be able to your powers to help you for this match. I saw how you handled that sword. I got this match in the bag."

"If I was in my human body, my sword skills are even better. I have only had a few weeks of practice wielding weapons in this body."

"I will believe it when I see it. Looks like they are ready down there. Time for your flank to get kicked."

Princess Celestia activated her horn and teleported them to different parts of the arena. Swift Blaze was the first to move around where he arrived in. After getting a sense of his location, he began to search for gear to help him. He looked into each window as he walked, looking for anything different.

Colorful Sparks was doing a similar thing in his area. Through his searching, he came across a building with a chest. He entered and opened it. "Sweet! I found weapons first!" He shouted. Inside were a pair of folding hoof blades. They were similar to the ones he trained with back at the training grounds. He quickly slipped them on and left. He still continued looking through the others, just in case he finds something else that can help him.

Blaze kept on finding empty houses after empty house. He was getting frustrated as he heard the shout from Colorful Sparks. He needs to find something soon if he wants to stand a chance. Without warning, Colorful Sparks walked out of a path 20 feet ahead of him. Blaze quickly hid behind a crate before he looked down his direction. Blaze thought this could not get any worse.

Murphy's law was in effect as Blaze's body suddenly jolted from pain all over. He screamed out of reaction from it. Blaze quickly realized he was changing back into a human. Of all times to happen, it had to happen during a match. Blaze quickly bolted away from Colorful Sparks as he heard him scream and was heading towards him. It was now a chase through the paths between the buildings.

Blaze knocked how crates and other items to block the path. Colorful Sparks was able to either jump over or plow through them. Blaze could not run at full speed as his body was in pain and it was increasing. In a desperate ploy, he jumped through a window and quickly started to run through the walls. This caused the flimsy buildings unstable and began to fall down. Colorful Sparks backed off so he would not get caught in the rubble. He stuck to the path and followed the falling buildings.

As Blaze was doing this, he sent a message from his mind to Princess Celestia. _Princess Celestia, sorry for the destruction I am causing, but I am changing back to my human form. Ugh, I am saying sorry right now for any cursing I am going to say._

_Blaze, are you . . ._ Princess Celestia started to send back when a loud shout came from the arena.

"AHHHHHHHH! MOTHERFUCKING TROUT-FACED SPERM BOGLE BASHER SPELL! YOU JUST HAD TO END NOW! WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK EVERYTHING RELATED TO YOU! AHHHHHHH JESIS CRIST TROLLING BITCH! . . ." The cursing continued as everypony in the area could hear it.

Princess Luna appears next to her sister. "Tia, what in Equestria is going on? That shouting woke me up." She said.

"Blaze is changing back to his human form right now. Last time it was painful and was in a sound proof room when it happened. As you can see, it just started." Princess Celesita said while trying to talk over Blaze's voice."

They both suddenly got another message in their minds, _QUICKLY! PUT UP A 6 LAYER BARRIER AROUND ME OF YOUR STRONGEST ONE! DON'T ASK WHY, JUST DO IT!_ Blaze said.

Without waiting, both Princesses activated their magic and placed the 6 barriers around the house Blaze was in. It stopped all the shouting. Just a minute later, the house exploded in an instant. Whatever Blaze did destroyed 4 of the barriers and cracked the 5th one severely. Inside was a big cloud of smoke that was not dissipating.

_Blaze, you alright in there?_ Princess Celestia said from her mind.

_*Cough* Yea. My ki was building up from all the pain I was in and had to release it. Um, can I get some clothes please?_ Blaze replied.

_There is a set in the chest next to you._ Princess Luna said from her mind.

Blaze quickly felt around for the chest and found it. Princess Celestia took down the barriers that were remaining to allow the debris smoke to spread out and dissipate. Blaze had to change our of his torn clothes quickly and into the set that was in the chest. He did not want anypony to see him in torn clothes after causing so much destruction.

Colorful Sparks was circling the house that was inside a barrier a few minutes ago. He knew Blaze was there from all that shouting. He wondered if he was ok because he has never heard such foul language. He tried to look through the smoke for any signs of movement. He then heard a voice come from the smoke.

"I know you are out there Colorful Sparks. I will meet you in the center of the arena in five minutes so we can finish this match properly." Blaze said from within the smoke.

"You ok in there?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"I am much better now. I shall explain everything shortly. See you there."

"I will hold you to it. It is five till noon anyway."

"Perfect."

Colorful Sparks left the smoke debris and headed to the center. Blaze left the area under the cover of the smoke to an undamaged house nearby. He wanted to make sure the clothing looked good before the actual fight. Once inside, he could look himself over. He was wearing something similar to what Al had, except his outfit was black. Blaze also saw that he did put it on correctly. That made him feel much better. He then felt something brush the back of his legs. Looking behind him, he saw something that was not there before. He had a tail, a black pony tail. He quickly felt around his head for anything else that might not suppose to be there. Swift Blaze breathed a sigh of relief as he still has a human head with no pony like features. He only noticed also now that his hair was also black. He wrapped his tail around his waist to hide it for now.

With Blaze's appearance take care of, he looked around the house. He saw he came to one that had another chest. Blaze opened and revealed he found a weapon stash. Better yet, it was his sword. Guess the universe was actually sorry for the pain he was put through changing back. All he knows now is he doesn't want to be a pony for quite a while. He grabbed his weapon and headed to the center.

Colorful Sparks waited at the base of the statue in the center. He wanted to get this match over with after all. He heard a clock in Canterlot striking 12'o'clock. "Alright Blaze. It is noon. Where are you?" He shouted.

[youtube= watch?v=leX9GLacmUU]

"I am right here." Blaze said from behind a building. "The spell on me decided to end."

"Wait. You are back to a human now?"

Blaze stepped out from behind the building so Colorful Sparks could see him. "I'M BAAACCKK!"

"Well this match just got interesting. Now I can see how skillful you are with a blade."

"Enough talking! Let's finish this match."

Colorful Sparks folded out his blades and stood on his hind hoofs. Blaze kept his sword in his sheath, but had one hand on it and the other hand on the sword itself. Being back in human form got him all excited. He can now use the skills the moved he learned from Earth. Both of them were standing still in their battle stance, waiting for the other to strike. The tension was very high in the air.

Colorful Sparks moved first and charged towards Swift Blaze. He did a double slash at him. Blaze reacted with lightning speed and drew his sword to block. The speed blocked the hit and also cause Colorful Sparks to slide back a bit.

"What the buck was that? You just drew your sword and it pushed me back!"

"The speed I can draw my sword sometimes will create a shockwave and knock the opponent either down or back. Care to continue?"

"You know it!" Colorful Sparks charged again. This time swinging one blade after another. Blaze was able to block each one with no issue. They continued to fight around the center, swinging their blades at each other. Neither of them was able to land a blow. Soon they pushed either away and stood 10 feet away from each other. Both were breathing a little harder to catch their breath.

"That was a nice warm up. Care to pick it up?"

"I was hoping you were holding back. So was I. Let's really test each other skill."

[youtube= watch?v=t5iyuOjrSG8]

They both charged at each other, this time at a faster speed. Their movements were starting to become blurry to that of a normal eye. You can hear the clanging of their blades in rapid style, like rain hitting a sheet of metal. This went on for several minutes as neither of them was letting up.

All of a sudden, Colorful Sparks was able to get the blades in the right position and sent Swift Blaze's sword flying into the air. Before the blade fall back down, Colorful Sparks quickly went to continue is onslaught with a double downward slash onto Blaze's shoulders. Blaze raised both of his arms to block the hits.

*CLANK*

Blaze looked at his arms. They were now covered in black armor. His body was the same way. An identical suit of armor to what Al wore. As Colorful Sparks was recovering from hitting the metal, Blaze grabbed his falling sword. In a quick motion, he swung it with full force into Colorful Sparks's blades. They shattered upon contact. Blaze continued with a round kick to his gut, sending Colorful Sparks flying into the statue. The impact knocked the statue over backwards. Blaze walked up to Colorful Sparks as he had his back against the base of the statue, holding his gut.

"*Couch* Ok, you win. You are better with a blade than me." Colorful Sparks said.

"Only in my human form. If I had to fight with my pony body, I think you might have beaten me." Blaze said.

"How do you think I would have done against Al?"

"Hard to say. You are good with short swords. He is good with daggers and throwing blades. I would say whoever was more determined, would probably win."

"Well, good luck going against him. Who knows what kind of battle Princess Celestia will plan for you two. Now how about you come and take care of my injuries. I think you might have broken some of my ribs with that kick of yours."

Blaze smiles and kneels down next to Colorful Sparks. He placed his hands above him and began to channel his chakra to begin the healing process.

"Say, how come that part of clothing did not change to armor also?" Colorful Sparks said as he pointed with a hoof to where Blaze had his tail wrapped around him.

"No clue. I did not choose the style of armor. Now hold still, you do have some broken ribs. I don't want you to make it worse by having them puncture a lung."

Colorful Sparks remained still as Blaze worked on healing him. He continued to look at Blaze's waist, trying to figure it out. Blaze knew he would have to explain it soon as he can't hide this forever. He heard somepony teleport behind him. He turned his head and saw the rest of the recruits were there with Captain Shining Armor and the Princesses.

-Blaze POV-

_Oh great. Guess now is a good time as any to explain my new look._ I finished healing and stood up to greet everypony. The armor finally reverted back to normal clothing so my tail was blended back in again. "Hello Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and everypony else. I got my human body back." I said.

"Nice to see another human here now. I no longer feel like an alien by myself on this world." Al said.

"Dude, we are aliens here."

"I know, but not like the ones from the movies back home. I would never do some of the things those directors thought of if an alien showed up there."

"I am glad you have your body back Swift Blaze. Though the language was not necessary." Princess Celestia said.

"Again, I am sorry your highness. Having my bones stretched, shrunk, grown, and my skin on fire is one thing I never want to experience again. If I am severely injured again, please don't have Twilight Sparkle change me to a pony again." I said. I bowed to her as a reaction. I soon felt my tail unwrap itself from around my waist.

"Blaze, did something else get changed to your body when you changed back? I noticed your mane is black like your pony form, but I thought I saw something behind you I did not see before." Princess Luna asked.

"I think I know what you are talking about and no, I did not have it before." I turned sideways so everypony could see. " I have a tail."

Everypony gasp at my new addition, except for one. Al was laughing and fell onto his back as he continued to. "YOU HAVE A TAIL! OH MAN THAT IS RICH!" He said between laughters.

"I think I prefer a pony tail instead of a monkey one."

"Monkey tail?" Star Dust asked.

"The human DNA is very similar to that of an ape. Also it is an inside joke of a show we watched back on Earth."

"Do you think this might have to do with what happened in the EverFree Forest?" Dragon asked.

"More than likely. I am just glad I did not get a horn on top of my head."

"That is because you've already had a horn. Between your legs!" Al said while he continued to laugh.

I did a jutsu and had the ground underneath him launch him up into the air. He screamed as he flew up and began to fall. I did an air style jutsu and caught him before he hit the ground. I could tell he did not like that. I just smiled as he picked himself and stomped towards me.

"You want our match to start now? I am ready to go!" Al said in my face.

Before I could say anything back, both of us were pulled away from each other by a magical force. I looked and saw Princess Celestia has her horn glowing. She held us in her hold as she spoke, "Your match is going to be tomorrow so both of you can recover and get ready for it. You will find out the style at the start of the match."

"Yes Princess Celestia." We both said at the same time.

She released us and we landed on our feet. Before the Princesses left, I asked, "Um, would it be alright if we dined with you tonight? A certain food source will make sure we will be at our top performance for tomorrow."

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Princess Luna then said, "I think we can allow that. We certainly want the recruits to be at their best for everypony to see tomorrow."

Shining Armor took the rest of the recruits back to the training grounds. Al and I followed the Princessed out of the arena. Al whispered into my ear, "What food source did you get us to have?"

"What is one thing that ponies will never eat?" I replied.

Al thought for a few seconds before shouting, "MEAT!"


	36. Chapter 36: Royal Guard Tournament,Part7

As we were heading to the castle, I could see Al was doing his best to not to be crazy excited about to eat meat. He wanted to be on his best behavior so he would be invited back. _I think I need to get his mind off the meat so he can calm down._ "Hey Al, are you happy that you will finally get to fight me in the arena?" I asked.

"You know it. I did not know if you were still going to be in your pony form or finally get back to your human one. I am glad it is going to be against this body. I can really see how your powers fair against mine." Al said.

" I am too glad to have my real body back, I am just glad it did not weaken while I was a pony. I think it got stronger from the training."

"Can I see you change into your pony form with your shadow transform jutsu? I want to see how easy it is for you."

"Of course." I did the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then appeared back in my pony form. "Not painful doing it like this."

"You are right. I can also see that the horn is still there so this form is now a Unicorn."

" I had a feeling that was still going to be there." I change back to human form. "I am still surprised I now have a pony tail though." I said as I waved it back and forth behind me.

"Just don't go looking at a full moon."

"Why should Blaze not look at a full moon? There is going to be one tonight." Princess Luna said.

"A race from the Dragonball Z series known as Saiyan. They look like humans, except they had monkey tails. Whenever they looked at a full moon, they transformed into a giant ape and cause havoc where ever they were." I said

"And Al thinks you might change into what, A giant pony?" Princess Celestia said.

"When I was with God and asked to come here, I asked for ki and chakra abilities. Not the blood of the Saiyans. I think the tail just has to do something with the Elements of Order and nothing from that show."

"I think for the safety of Equestria, you should avoid looking at the moon tonight."

"There is another thing Princess Celestia. The technical thing about the transformation is that the Saiyans absorb things called Blutz Waves that come from the moon. It is the refraction of sunlight off a celestial body that creates it." Al said.

"Excuse my language, but this is bullshit! I am not going to transform into a monster. I enjoy the night life before coming here and more since I did. I will promise you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that if I do detect myself changing. I will teleport to the EverFree Forest and stay there till I change back the coming morning." I shouted.

"We know that you never want to harm anypony Blaze. You proved that when you had that emotional outburst and did the same thing." Princess Celestia said. "I do think that is false you are going to change now. With this new information that Al provided, you would have already started to change."

"Why is that?" Al asked.

"My sister and I emit those waves as we control the sun and moon."

"See, stop thinking everything from TV shows is going to be real." I said."

"This place is real. Why not the others?" Al said.

"Another dimension probably. Not in this one."

We finally arrived at the dining room. The Princesses took their normal seats at the end of the table. I took mine, across from Princess Luna and next to Princess Celestia. Al took the seat next to mine. The waiter came and gave green menus to the Princesses and red menus to the humans. Al had the same look I had from the first time I ate here.

"Red menus are dishes that contain meat." I whispered to him.

Al nodded and began to look it over. I could tell he was having a hard time to decide. "Blaze, what is good here?" He asked.

"I have only eaten a few items on the menu, but they were all good. They were Manticore Meatballs, Bourbon Hydra, and Spaghetti with chunks of Quarry Eel."

"You had that for one meal." Princess Celestia said.

"Dude, I am surprised you did not get a heart attack from eating that much meat." Al said.

"One thing I seemed to have picked up from the DBZ show is Goku's stomach." I said.

"I have seen that from the meals at the mess hall. You never grab just a plate worth of food. The food tray is your plate."

"Shut up and pick what you want before I choose something from the green menu for you to eat."

The Princesses giggled a little bit from our arguing. Al looked over the menu for his selection. The waiter soon came back and began to take our orders. Both Princesses ordered Spaghetti with steamed veggies on the side. They also chose to split a red wine bottle. I can't pronounce the name as it was a spinoff of one of the reds I heard of from Earth. Al went next and ordered a 16 oz Bourbon Hydra cooked medium rare and a tall glass of hard apple cider. I ordered a double serving of teriyaki stir-fry with Manticore, Hydra, Quarry Eel, and veggies to be mixed in. My drink was just going to be a glass of water. The waiter thanked for the orders and headed back to the kitchen.

Princess Celestia broke the silence after the waiter left. "So Blaze, now that you are back to your human body, do you want to take a look and see if you can read anything new in the book on Elements of Order?" She asked.

"I am back as a human for a few hours and you are wondering about that book? I thought you cared more about me instead of that book. I was more expecting you to ask about how I fared with the last match or how I think I will do with the next one?" I said.

"I am sorry Blaze. Just that book has been on my mind since you have brought it back. You do . . ."

"Princess, I am trolling you."

Al started to laugh and soon Princess Luna joined in. "I can't believe you got Tr OUCH!" Al started to say before I kicked him under the table.

"What were you about to say?" Princess Celestia asked in a stern voice.

I gave a glare to Al to not say that name. He regains himself and said, "I said that I can't believe you got tricked into that sob story."

Princess Celestia looked at both of us for a few minutes with a stern look. Al and I remained quiet. Her face switch back to a calm look and said, "Yes. Blaze did a nice job with that joke. I will let you decide which subject you want to discuss."

"I will honor your request and take a look at the book right now." I said. I summon the book to me and began to look through it. _Well, it looks like the book decides to reveal some more to me. Ah, this explains why._ "I think I know why this book is not revealing everything right away. I have a letter within the book."

"Well, read it." Al said.

"Don't interrupt me."

-Letter in Elements of Order Book-

_Dear future human in Equestria,_

_I don't know what year it will be there when you read this, but I do know the one who the book chooses to read this is destined to wield the Elements of Order. I placed several incantations to hide this book from prying eyes so you are the only one who can read it. Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will not be able to break this without destroying the book._

_If you are familiar with history, I am the one called Merlin. Princess Celestia informed me that in two weeks, all the humans in Equestria will be sent back to Earth for the safety of her subjects. I looked into the future of several timelines and saw what the Princess feared. I agreed with her decision and began to help her. I also decided to look a bit further to see where the best place for these elements to stay. As you can guess, they stayed in Equestria for a good reason. I cannot reveal the reason why is because it will alter the outcome._

_Now to the locations of the elements. I have placed them in hidden locations across Equestria in the last two weeks while helping Princess Celestia. The actual locations are not written down anywhere in this book. This book does contain sections to help you retrieve them once you are in the place where they are hidden because I have placed traps and other things to prevent them from being stolen. The locations will be revealed to in time like how you found the secret room this book was in._

_Good luck on your journey on finding them. I know you will do well._

_Sincerely,_

_Merlin, the Great and Powerful_

_P.S. Say hi to Tia and Lulu for me._

-Back to real world-

"I never realized Merlin really cared about our world to make sure we were cared for after he left." Princess Celestia said.

"He also made sure the elements were protected from thieves. I wonder what kind of traps he rigged for each element." Al said.

"You are going to help me when I somehow find the location of each one. Us bros have to stick together." I said.

"Well, tomorrow, you are getting your butt kicked all over the arena tomorrow."

"Not if I get yours first."

The waiter came out of the kitchen with everyponies dishes. They were placed in front of us. We ate the food in silence as it was rude to talk with our mouths full. I looked at Al and saw he was really enjoying the steak. He took his time and savored the flavor of each bite. My stir-fry was also delicious. They definitely have a great chef back in the kitchen that can make anything. Once the meal was over. I offered to teleport Al and I back to the barracks so we can hit the sack quickly. Princess Celestia allowed and we left in a puff of smoke.

The next morning, I work up a little bit earlier than normal. The anticipation of the final match is probably the cause. I headed outside and began the warm up exercises I do with my human body. Al soon came out and joined me. He copied my movement as best he could. The rest of the recruits soon follow out and began there. Once the routine was done, we headed for the mess hall. I had to make sure to grab things that did not have hay or flowers in them. _Oh I wished there was some bacon right now. Need to check with Princess Celestia if I can get a pig slab so I can get some bacon._ I sat next to Al with everypony else.

"Thanks for taking me to have a meal with the Princesses. I can't wait to cook some of that after this training is done." Al said.

"Not a problem. I know we need to eat some of that once in a while if we are to stay fit." I said.

"The way you eat, you eat enough for a family of at least four."

"What was this food item that you have to eat to stay fit?" Lightning Trails asked.

I saw several of the others facehoof themselves "Think about it. They told us already. What is one thing we don't eat?" Fang said.

I could see that the cogs were turning in Lightning Trails head as he thought about it. After a few minutes, his face went from thinking to that of about to puke. "You ate meat in front of the Princesses? How could you!"

"Yes we did and it was delicious. They did not mind as they had other delegates from other nations that also eat meat. Don't hate it until you tried it." I said.

"I will try it when you eat a flower and some hay." Lightning Trails said as he challenged me.

"Deal." I quickly changed to my pony form and grab a flower and some hay off his plate. I then chew it up and swallowed. Once it was all gone, I opened my mouth to prove it. Finally, I changed back to my human form. "Now let me get you some cooked meat for you to eat."

"You cheated! You were suppose to eat it as a human."

"You did not set the conditions."

"It is true. You didn't. Now you have to honor the agreement." Cancer said.

"You are not going to get me to eat meat!" Lightning Trails shouted. He then got up and left the mess hall.

"We should get going too. Don't want to be late for our match." Al said.

"You in a hurry to get your butt handed to ya?" I asked.

"No, I want to kick your butt right out the arena."

"You will have to catch me first." I teleported out of there before Al could say a comeback.

I arrived at the arena in front of the participant entrance. Shining Armor was there and was surprised I teleported to the arena.

"You in a rush to get to the match?" Shining Armor asked.

"No. I was enticing Al so he will be pumped up for the match." I said.

"Why would you do that? It will probably cause him to get angry and activate his gravity powers."

"Exactly. I want to fight him at his best. I need to know if I can handle him if he does go out of control. Plus I have been waiting to cut loose with mine. I have been holding back in all my matches."

"YOU HAVE! How in Equestria have you been pulling that off? I have seen you exhausted in several matches."

"Besides the match I had with you, have I caused any serious harm to my opponents?"

Shining Armor began to recall the matches. "No, you haven't. Then why did you not hold back against me?"

"Two reasons is why. Number one, you are a very strong opponent that caused me to fight harder. The other reason is you were being a pain in my ass at the start of the training. If you were not Twilight's older brother, I would have made sure you were in the hospital for a while."

I hear Shining Armor take a big swallow down his throat. "Yes well, *cough* I am glad you can restrain yourself. You still promised me to spar with you so I can get a better understanding of your powers."

"I have not forgotten that. We can do it each morning in front of my house when I do my morning routine. We can start it next month. Sound good?"

"Deal. Oh, look here comes Al. He looks pissed." Shining Armor said as he pointed in the direction of the training grounds.

"SEE YA." I teleported out of there to just above the arena. _Better play it safe till the match._

-3rd POV-

Just after Swift Blaze disappeared, Shining Armor began to laugh. He could not believe that Blaze fell for that. Al was coming, but he did not look pissed. He and the other recruits were talking as they approached. They soon split off and headed off to where they are suppose to go.

"Hi Captain Shining Armor, seen Blaze? He teleported out of the mess hall." Al said.

"You just missed him. He went inside to finish preparing for the match. Come along, don't want to keep the crowd waiting." Shining Armor said.

Al followed Shining Armor down the long tunnel to the arena. As they made their way down, in the arena, the crowds of guard ponies were packed in as they all wanted to see the match. They were chanting both Al and Swift Blaze's names at different times. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both there. Luna did not want to go to bed and miss this. Celestia felt the same way so she actually closed the day court until the match was over. Nothing was planned for today anyway. Both Princess Celsestia and Princess Luna stood to address the crowd.

"Good morning and welcome to the final match of the latest recruits taking the Royal Guard training. We are definitely in for a great match as it is not ponies who made it to the finals. It is the latest citizens of Equestria! Al and Swift Blaze, the Humans!" Princess Celestia said.

The crowd lets out a massive cheer. They soon settled down so the Princesses can continue.

"In all the years we have had this tournament, we have never had it so the finalist were both non-ponies. They have earned their way to get here by going through the same training you all took. It is now time to introduce them. First off, this human has display marksmanship of the highest in throwing blades. His control over gravity is even more impressive by what he has shown what he can do with it. Let us hear a great big cheer for AL!"

Al headed into the arena and did some aerobatics style moves to wow the crowd. They cheered even louder as he performed them. He landed near the center of the arena and walked off to one side.

They quieten down as Princess Luna was now going to speak. "This next human has amazed us with his elemental abilities of Earth, Fire, Lightning, Air, and Water. He has also shown us his mastery of the sword. You do not want to underestimate what he is capable of. Clap your hooves together for Swift Blaze!" She said.

The crowd began to cheer for Blaze. Al looked toward the entrance where he came from, expects Blaze to come out of there. After a few minutes, no sign of him. The crowd began to whisper among themselves as to wonder where Blaze was.

"Looks like Swift Blaze was too scared to face me. Guess that means I win." Al shouted.

All of a sudden, clouds began to cover the sky over the arena. Everypony was wondering what is going on. Lights that were not lightning were flashing different colors and shined out. "Don't claim your victory just yet. There is one big difference between you and me Al." Blaze said from inside the cloud.

"Besides the fact you have a pony tail out your butt, what is this difference?" Al asked.

"PRESENTATION!"

The clouds opened up and revealed lots of tiny orbs hovering in the air. They created a 3-D image of Blaze's face. The image of Blaze opened his mouth and the real Blaze walked out of it. The crowd cheered even louder for Blaze. He then flew away at high speed as the image of Blaze collapsed in on itself. The tiny orbs exploded into a firework display. Blaze landed next to Al with a big grin.

"Rip off." Al whispered. "You took that from a movie."

"I was different. He used bots to do his. I used ki balls. Mine was better."

"Matter of opinion. Mind clearing the clouds away so we can get back to finding out what kind of battle we are going to have?"

Blaze did his jutsu and the clouds dispersed into nothing. The crowd calmed back down after watching that entrance. Princess Celestia stepped up to speak again. "Now that you both are here, I guess you are wondering how you will be fighting. I think it would be best for you to use all your abilities and weapons. A true test to see who is the best in this group. Good luck and may the best HUMAN WIN!"

Al and Swift Blaze only stood a couple feet away from each other. They stared at each other with serious faces. A flash went off next to them and the referee pony showed up. "Welcome to the final match of the recruit tournament. As Princess Celestia said, you may use your abilities and any weapon of your choosing. Do you both understand the rules?" The ref said in a slow monotone.

"Al, do you think the ref needs a wake up call? He does not seem to be awake" Blaze said.

"What do you have in mind?" Al asked.

"Wishbone crunch on two?"

Al drew a big smile as he knew where Blaze was getting at. Ref now has his eyes wide open. He was wondering what they were going to do.

"Ready?" Blaze asked. Al nodded. "Two!" They both spun around and slammed their backs into the ref's head. He staggered for a bit and then collapsed.

Shining Armor teleported down. "What was that for?" He asked.

"For delay of match. Plus he won't be needed. Right, Al?" Blaze said.

"That is correct. Mind taking him so we can begin?" Al said.

[youtube= watch?v=8cg8VfbfNd4]

Shining Armor pick up the unconscious ref and teleported out of there. Blaze and Al began to circle each other. Increasing the distance between them. Blaze acted first. "Ninja Art! Battle Barrier Jutsu!" He shouted. Another barrier started to come up around the arena itself within the one that is already in place to protect the spectators. "Now that is up, we won't have to worry about harming the crowd. The other thing is we won't be disturbed until I bring it down or I get knocked out. Time to fight!" He said.

Blaze started to run at Al. Al reacted by drawing a dagger and sent it flying at him. The speed of the dagger was impressive by normal standards. You would consider it on the high end of arrow speeds. Al watched the blade get very close to Blaze. It then passed right through his head. Al soon realizes he got suckered into an after image. A second later was confirmed when he got a kick to the side of him and sent rolling around the ground.

Before Al could get back up, Blaze performed an Earth Jutsu and launched Al up into the air. He jumped up to catch up with the spinning Al. Once he caught up with him and moving at the same speed, Blaze twisted his body vertically forward and landed his left leg hard in Al's chest. The impact sent Al soaring towards the ground at max drop speeds.

Blaze suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looks down and sees a dagger is poking out of it. Al was able to get a blade into it at the moment of impact. Blaze looked down and saw Al corrected himself in mid flight so he would land on his feet. Al hit the ground hard and formed a small crater. He landed on one knee and a hand against the ground.

Blaze floated down and took the blade out of his leg. Al quickly got back up onto his two feet as Blaze hovered just above the ground. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Al charged at Blaze this time. He held a blade in each hand with the blade itself sticking out the bottom of the hand. Blaze still had the one blade that was in his leg. He quickly summoned a kunai to his other hand. Blaze continued to hover as he did not want to put pressure on his left leg.

When Al was face to face with Blaze, they began to volley their attacks and blocks between each other. They were both able to get hits here and there across each other's body. Purple and red blood began to leak from them where they have been cut. After several minutes of this, they pushed off each other and stood apart 20 feet and continue to stare each other down.

"Looks like I am not the only one good with daggers. I would say we are about even with this skill." Al said.

"I am just glad I was able to get some hits in." Blaze said.

"What hits?" Al began to concentrate on healing and the open cuts began to close up and disappear. "Looks like I now have the advantage."

"Don't count on it." Blaze performed several hand signs. After the last one, his body began to glow red. His injuries were now healing quickly as fast as Al's was. Blaze landed on his feet now his leg was no longer injured. "You are not the only one who can heal themselves."

"Well then, time to bring this to the next level."

Blaze sensed that Al was bringing up his gravity powers. He quickly flipped backwards until he was out of the range of his ability. Al began to have rocks come up out of the ground and hover around him. In a quick motion, he sent them flying at Blaze in a machine gun fashion. Blaze quickly performed a jutsu and had a stone wall appear before him to block the hits. It did block the first volley with no issue, but both knew it would not last.

Each volley began to take chucks out of it. "What is wrong Blaze? You don't have anything in your bag of tricks to stop stones flying at bullet speeds?" Al said.

"I think it is time to change the field layout. Earth Style! Hundred Stone Totems Jutsu!" Blaze shouted.

The earth began to rumble in the arena. In rapid session, stone totems began to come out of the ground in various locations. They ranged in different heights, from 10 feet to easily 40 feet tall. One almost clipped Al's arm as it rose up inches from his face. He walked around it and headed to the stone wall Blaze was hiding behind. Al used his power and pulled it down. Blaze was no longer behind it. Al began to quickly scan around him for any movements. He prepared several big rocks to launch, once he sees movement.

"Nice diversion. Made me pay attention to the totems while you sneak away. Your ninja skills are very suited for you." Al then saw something move in the corner of his eye. He sent a rock flying in that direction. It made contact with a totem and had it topple to the ground. Nothing was behind it. Al continued to take down totems after each shadow movement he saw. "COME AND FIGHT ME!"

"How about you come down here."

Al looked down and saw two hands come out of the ground. They grabbed his legs and quickly pulled him into the ground. A was now buried up to his neck.

Blaze rose out of the ground and stood in front of Al. "How is the weather down there?" He asked with a smirk.

"Lovely. Come down and join me."

[youtube= watch?v=AVBeTMCKJ5c]

Blaze was suddenly pulled down to the ground as the gravity on him increased 10 fold. He hit the ground hard and was forced to lay flat on the ground on his stomach. Al used his powers to get himself out of the hole he was in. He soon began to circle Blaze with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like you are unable to move. I know you have not trained at this amount of weight on you. The most you have gone to with your magic weight clothing is 3G. You are feeling 10G against your body. Submit before I am forced to make you." Al said.

Blaze grunted against the pull of gravity on him as he lifted his head to look at Al. "So this is what gravity feels like where Goku trained. I can see why he struggled in the beginning. I am glad to see you have not lost your cool when using your powers." He said.

"It takes time to get used to something you did not know you have. You know this as well with what can do."

"It looks like it is time to bring out another one." Blaze placed the palms of his hands against the ground. He looked at Al and shouted, "KAI-O-KEN TIMES FIVE!"

A massive ki wave burst from Blaze and knocked Al onto his ass several feet away. Al looked at Blaze and saw he was now standing with no issue. He also had a deep red aura outlining his body. Al started to get himself back up, when he suddenly got a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw a fist where the pain was coming from. Blaze speed has increased tremendously. So much, under 10G, he did the attack in a blink of an eye.

Al coughed up some blood and said, "When did you learn that? I never saw you used it."

"Inside my meditation. I never planned on ever using it. Until you forced me."

"Let's see how it handles 20Gs!"

All increased the gravity around him to 20G. Within the boundary, the ground sunk down a few feet as it was compressed. Al looked at Blaze and saw he was struggling to stand. He kept his distance to avoid any possible attack, but made sure Blaze could not easily get out of the area. Al pulled a dagger from his holder and launched it at Blaze. Blaze did not try to get out of the way. He instead raised a hand and sent a ki blast at the blade.

What happened next surprised Blaze. The blast curved down towards the ground and missed hitting the dagger. It continued to fly straight and went into Blaze's left shoulder. He cringes at the pain, but did not scream it out. He pulled the blade out and let it fall to the ground. The dagger made a loud thud when it landed. Al was now laughing at what happened.

"You can't even you your abilities as they won't reach me! They all have mass and will fall to the ground before ever reaching me! You can't do anything!" Al shouted. He grabbed two more daggers and prepared to throw them.

Blaze was quickly going through all of the jutsu he as learned to try to come up with something before more blades were sent his way. He then thought something that might work. "You might have hindered what I can do. That does not mean I am done. Water Style! Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He said.

Fog started to roll out from Blaze. Because of the gravity, it stayed low to the ground and very dense. It spread out everywhere within the lower field. Al laughed at this. "Were you hoping to hide in this fog? Even laying down will leave you exposed. What purpose does this fog hold?" Al said.

"To bridge the connection for this." Blaze performed several hand signs and then braced his right hand by having his left hold the wrist. "Lightning Style! Chidori!" His hand, now lit up with lightning, was sent into the fog bank. The lightning now spread out in every direction where the fog was.

Al could not move fast enough as he was then hit by the attack, giving him the shock of his life. The intense pain of it caused him to lose control of gravity, returning the area back to normal. Blaze felt the relief of his body and quickly move out of range. He breathed heavily as the stain his body was under that 20G took more out of him than he thought. He looked at Al to see how he was doing.

Al was barely standing. He had scorch marks all over his body from the lightning. Smoke was also coming from him. He coughed and more smoke came out of his mouth. "That was unexpected. Anypony else would have probably been knocked out or killed by that attack. I am starting to like having this demon blood in me. Make me able to survive what would normally kill someone."

"Looks like neither of us is ready to give up. Ready to continue?"

"Bring it on, Blaze."

Blaze quickly responded with several hand signs, more than he has ever done. His chakra level was rising up to its limit. The dark red aura was now replaced with a bright red. Once he was ready, Blaze shouted, "FIRE STYLE! GREAT BLUE DRAGON JUTSU!" Blaze opened his mouth and a massive blue flame out. It quickly formed into a dragon head. It hovered above Blaze for a few seconds before charging towards Al.

Al could not believe that Blaze could cast something that powerful. He soon realized it was coming for him. Al reacted by pulling rocks out of the ground to form a wall to block the attack. When the dragon hit the wall, it exploded in the same fire it was made of. Once the smoked cleared, the wall was gone and Blaze could see Al was knocked back to the wall from the explosion. His body now had several third degree burn marks over several parts of his body.

Blaze was exhausted even more from pulling that jutsu off. He stumbled closer to Al, but maintain his distance out of his gravity control. "I know you are still alive there. You were in hell for a year. So I know this was not the first time you got burned by flames. Get up and lets continue this match. No more powers, man to man." He said.

Al chuckled and coughed as he got up. "Guess I can't play possum against you."

"Not one who is also trained in faking out his opponents."

"I agree to your terms. Mind if I do a quick heal before we give each other another beat down?"

"Not if you allow me to do so also."

"Sure. If you have any chakra left. A move like that would surely have drained you."

"I have myself a reserve." Blaze did a quick hand sign. The cutie mark on his right shoulder spun 360 degrees. He then felt the rush as chakra filled his body from his reserve storage. He performed a healing jutsu to get his body back up to par.

Al focused on regeneration. The pain was intense as he body began to heal. He did not scream as he was used to this level of pain. The burn and scorch marks began to heal. Soon, both Al and Blaze have recovered enough to fight again.

[youtube= watch?v=C4f0Zns5EZA]

Al walked closer to Blaze. He then took a boxing stance as he faced him. Blaze took a martial art stance. They stood like this for what seemed forever by the crowd perspective, but was only a minute. They then charged at each other and began to trade blows. Neither of them went to block the other. This was now a sheer test of endurance of who can last the other one out.

They hit each other in the face, chest, ribs, and gut with their fist. Their legs were landing blows on the other legs and sides of their body. This went on for several minutes with neither of them slowing down. The crowd cringes at each blow and was amazed what a human body can endure. Al and Blaze's body were now showing bruises and was bleeding from several of them.

They began to slow down as fatigue was setting in. They no longer was using their feet to land blows as they were struggling to stay standing. Blaze and Al each took turns now in landing a blow, hoping the other would finally fall down. They were throwing jabs at the chest and head. Blaze was the first to change tactics and threw a massive uppercut to Al. He was launched up several feet and fell onto his back. Al coughed up some blood when he landed. He soon was starting to laugh.

"This will probably the best fight I have ever been in that I have enjoyed. I submit the win to you. I know I can probably take some more or heal myself, but what would the fun be if this continued for hours. I am glad to face you as a friend instead of an enemy. Who knows how it will turn out if you saw me as an enemy." Al said.

"I am glad you submitted. I was on the verge of exhaustion myself. Thank you for this wonderful match. I now have a good understanding of my powers and what I can endure. I am glad to call you a friend. If I didn't, you would have to face some other lethal moves." Blaze said.

"You will be surprised what I can live through."

Blaze collapsed to the ground next to Al. They started to laugh at that line. Blaze released the barrier jutsu as he lay there. They soon heard the cheer of the crowd. They were shouting their names, stomping their hooves, and other things. Blaze and Al soon saw a flash out of the corner of their eyes. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Captain Shining Armor, and the rest of the recruits have shown up.

-Blaze POV-

"Congratulations on your win Blaze. You and Al both fought to your limits. Can you explain why you put up a barrier within the one that was already there?" Princess Celestia said.

"I only did that to make sure none of our attacks would penetrate and hit the spectators. As you saw with I changed back to a human, the energy I released destroyed five of your strongest barriers and severely cracked the sixth." I said.

"Plus he did not want anypony to teleport in and stop the fight. We were both out for drawing blood from each other." Al said.

"Well you definitely accomplish that." Shining Armor said. "I analyzed the barrier you put up and was very impressed with it. I would have never thought of interlacing the properties like that."

"Wait, you can recreate my Battle Barrier?" I asked.

"I specialize in defensive type magic like shields and barrier. I am also the only one who can create one around the entire city. Besides the Princesses of course. Would you allow me to analyze some more of your barriers and test them out?"

"Sure. I don't know that much really about the actual properties. Just know the hand signs and the amount of chakra that is needed to create them."

"Before we continue the discussion, I think we should heal you two so we can get finished this tournament." Princess Celestia said.

"That is fine by me as long it does not require me to be changed into a pony again by magic. I am already bruised up and in some pain."

"That won't be necessary. My sister and I are skillful to heal any creature." Princess Luna said.

"Then heal away so I can stop hear the ringing in my head." Al said.

"Just answer the phone to make it stop." I said.

"What is a phone?" Star Dust asked.

Both Al and I began to laugh. I replied, "Something from our world that allows us to communicate long distances in an instant. Sorta like how you write letters and use your magic to teleport them."

The Princesses began to heal us with their magic. I was feeling the warmth from it as all the bruises and broken bones began to heal. We were soon all healed up and looked like we were never in a fight. Even the fatigue in our muscles was gone. I could still feel my chakra and ki levels was still very low. At least now I can stand on my own. Cancer and Dragon helped us up onto our feet.

Princess Celestia turn around to face the crowd. "Let's give these two recruits another cheer for putting their bodies on the line as they fought." She said. The crowd cheered again as loud as they could. They quieten down so the Princess can continue. "The winner of the tournament of these fine recruits is Swift Blaze! Also, I would like to congratulate all of them for surviving the training. They are now part of the Royal Guard." The crowd cheered once more for them. "With the Gala coming up, I would like to invite them to it so the ponies of Equestria can see the latest ponies joining the Royal Guard. You all can now rest for a month before you are to receive the orders for your first assignment. Congratulation again on passing the training."

We all bowed to the Princesses as the crowd cheered once more. The crowd began to leave as we all did. The Princesses and Shining Armor teleported out of there to return to their duties. The rest us us returned to the mess hall to get lunch and rest up. We discussed about our tactics and why we decided to fight as we did. We told them it was the human way in a friend fight to give the other time to recuperate to show a sign of respect to them. We returned to the barracks where Al and I quickly fell asleep on our beds. _Tomorrow morning, we will return to where we stayed before the training. Except, I am taking Al with me as I don't think he wants to live in the EverFree forest. I can't wait to see what the girls will think when they see another human. Let alone explain the new things in my two forms. Oh tomorrow is going to be full of surprises for everypony._


	37. Chapter 37:IT'S PARTY TIME! P-A-R-T-WHY?

The next morning, Al and I woke up before dawn. We both realized we slept through dinner and the night. We both began to pack up whatever we had with us. We also noticed the others have already left. _Hmm, must have left after dinner. I would have not blamed them to return to their homes or where they have been staying._ We exited the barracks and made our way to the train station.

"Guess we were worn out more than we thought. Glad we are done with the training. I don't know if I can take anymore." Al said.

"The Royal Guard Training might be done, but you still need some more to gain better control of your powers. Let alone your anger control." I said.

"Aww. I hate homework!"

"Don't worry. We won't be starting it when we get back. Both of us do deserve some R & R after that. Plus you finally get to meet the man 6. Just remember, no mention of any future thing about them. Better yet, you know nothing."

"How come?"

"One, they never met you. Two, you know about them, but you never met them in real life. Three, they know nothing about the fact we have knowledge of this world before coming here. Pinkie Promise you will not tell them anything that has yet to happen." I said with a serious face.

Al thought it over before giving out a sigh. "Fine. I Pinkie Promise not to overreact when I see them or mention anything from the show. Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye. OW!" Al actually poked his eye while doing the promise.

We finally made it to the train station. I headed to the engine to see if I could find Smoky, the train conductor. After a few minutes, I spotted him by one of the passenger cars. I lead Al over to him.

"Good morning Smoky. Mind let me take my friend along with me?" I asked.

"If you both have tickets. I have no problem with you two boarding." Smoky said.

"Come on. You said I could hop on for free for clearing that rock slide and fixing the track."

"You did not not fixed the track. An Earth pony named Swift Blaze did that. Wait, how do you know about it?"

"I am the one that did it, I could not show you this form because magic changed me into my pony form. I came here for Royal Guard training."

"That is the same things he said. Ok, now that you are in this form, show me the pony form that you can change into at will."

"Alright. Let me just tell you now, that form is no longer an Earth pony." I performed the shadow transform jutsu. "I am now a Unicorn pony."

Smoky just had his mouth drop open for a few seconds before closing it back up. "I guess you are that pony. Sorry about that. So that was your human form. You did not mention you also had a tail."

I transformed back to human form. "Another thing that happened while doing the survival part of the Royal Guard Training. I am still trying to figure out why. Oh, let me introduce you to another human in Equestria. This here is my friend, Al."

"Pleasure to meet you Al. Just like I offered to Blaze, you may ride this train for free."

"Likewise and thanks for the offer. If you need any help with something on the train, let us know." Al said.

They boarded the train and enjoyed the scenery as they made their way to Ponyville. While on the train, I just had an idea pop into my head. _I wonder if Al would like to pull this prank with me. Being so serious while doing the training, I need to get a big laughter._ I turned to Al and said, "Hey Al, I am thinking the girls are going to either be waiting at the train station or at my house. I am itching to pull a prank. You game?"

Al just smiled at the idea. "To pull a prank on those pranksters and everypony else, you know I am."

I whispered the plan to him. He nodded at each step and almost laughed out loud at the final step. Once we saw Ponyville coming into sight, I grabbed onto Al and teleported us off and onto the road path that was next to the train. We began to walk towards town. We stayed by the EverFree forest in case we saw or heard a pony coming. We went by Sweet Apple Acres with no sign of the Apple family. We soon rounded the corner and I saw my house in the distance.

There were several ponies running in and out of the house. Nothing was set up in the front yard from what I could see. I could make out Pinkie Pie was giving out commands to other ponies. I then saw Rainbow Dash about to do a fly by. We quickly took a few steps into the woods to stay hidden. She continued to my house and stopped in front of Pinkie. She quickly jumped in the air and I heard her say, "Blaze will be here soon! Everypony to your hiding places!" They all went inside and closed the door.

I turned to Al and said, "Ok, they are expecting to see a human come walking down this road to that house. You are already wearing one of my Gi so they will think it is me. You know what to say when you open the door, right?"

"No problem. You are going to change into a parrot and sit on my shoulder and act like one." Al said.

"Of course. They have not seen me change into an animal before, only into other ponies. You ready?"

"Dude, I was born ready."

We gave each other a brofist. I transformed into a parrot and sat on his shoulder. Al began to head towards the house. I could see several ponies looking through the windows and quickly disappearing from view when they spotted Al. He walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door handle. He looked towards me. I gave him the nod. Al quickly opened the door and shouted, "LUCY! I'M HOME!"

All the ponies jumped from their hiding places and shouted, "SURPRISE!" The way they said it was from a happy tone to a confused tone when they saw it was not Blaze at the door, but another human.

"AHHHH! What was that for!" Al said acting scared.

"Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked Al.

"Name's Al. I am going to guess that surprise was for the other human that is in Equestria." Al said.

"You know Swift Blaze!?"

"Yep. Met him during the Royal Guard Training. Actually he found me in the EverFree Forest."

"AAAWK EVERFREE FOREST!" I said in parrot talk.

"Aw, what a cute parrot you got there. Did you find him in that scary forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure did. He kept me company till Blaze and the other recruits found me on their survival exercise. The forest reminds me a bit of home, except for the dangerous creatures." Al said.

"AAAWK DANGEROUS CREATURES!" I said.

"What else can you say, um, what is his name?" Fluttershy said.

"I call him Mr. Cotton's Parrot." Al said.

"That is a stupid name to call a pet." Rainbow Dash said. I flew off Al shoulder and landed on top of Rainbow Dash's head. I then began to peck at her head. "HEY! Ouch! Quit that!" Rainbow started to fly around to shake me off. I stayed on as I gripped her mane and continue to peck.

"I think you should take that back if you want him to stop."

"Fine! I Take It Back! Your Name Is Not Stupid!"

I flew off Rainbow Dash's head and back onto Al's shoulder. She flew up next to me and stuck her tongue out. I quickly snap at it. Rainbow screams from the pain. Everypony is now laughing. Rainbow Dash just flew to the couch and sat down with a pouty face.

"So, Al. Do you know where Blaze is?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"He was very tired from the training and slept in. I took the early train. He told me last night where his house is." Al said.

"Hold up. My sister would have informed us if she saw another human coming off the train." Applejack said.

"Well, I did no ride inside the train. I rode on top as I had no money for a ticket. I hopped off before coming into town."

"There is something going on with ya. I am feeling a whole bunch of lies coming from ya. Now tell us the truth."

"Alright, you got us. Guess I can't pull a joke on you Applejack." I said in my normal voice.

"Blaze, is that you? How did you become a parrot, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Transformation Jutsu. What? You did not think I could only change into other humans and ponies. Did ya?"

"I knew it was you Blaze the entire time." Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you know?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"My Pinkie Senses told me silly."

"Then why did you not tell us?"

"You did not ask."

Twilight was now frustrated. She quickly calmed back down and said, "I take it Blaze you are able to go back to your human form again?"

I said, "I can, though Al is not the only surprise I have to show." I transformed back to my human form. "I have a pony tail."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTT!" All the ponies in the room shouted at the same time.

"Also, my pony form has changed." I changed to my pony form. "I am now a Unicorn." I saw several ponies collapse from the double shock. I counted them up. "I win the bet. I told you I can get more than eight ponies to faint when I showed what happened to me." I changed back to human form and summoned the Elements of Order book to me. "Which side do you want it on."

"Alright. I'll take it on the left." Al said.

Holding the book with both hands, I wound up and swung the book into the left side of Al's head. He spun where he stood from the impact. He remained standing and was only dazed for a few minutes.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HIM WITH THAT BOOK!" Twilight Sparkle screamed.

She quickly used her magic to try and pull the book from me. I held on tight as I was dragged to her. When I was close, I flick at her horn and her magic stopped.

"First, don't take what does not belong to you. Two, that was how some humans sometime settle bets. Though, we used phone books." I said

"That Elements of Order book has a very hard cover. I think you broke my jaw." Al said. He used his hands and forced it back into place. "Ah, that feels better."

"Elements of Order? I have never heard of those." Twilight said. Being very quick, she used her magic and pulled the book out of my hands. Twilight opens it up and began to look through it. "What language is this in? I can't make out anything in here."

I walked up to her again and flicked her horn. When the magic hold was gone, I grabbed the book and sent it back to my secret storage in the basement. "Next time, ask before taking. I am sorry for flicking your horn." I said.

Twilight rubber her horn. "I am sorry too. Books I have not read always interest me. Especially old ones. Where did you get that?"

"How about we talk about that tomorrow. I see you all are trying to throw me a party and here we are just chatting. Where's the music, food, drinks, and games?"

"They are right HERE!" Pinkie Pie said. She pulls out a small box with a big red button. She slams her hoof on it.

I began to hear a rumble outside. When I stepped out the front door, I saw a massive canon coming out of the top of the forest tree line. It was aimed at my house. Before I could make a hand sign, it fired. I closed my eyes and braced for impact of whatever it shot out. After a few seconds, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw my front yard was now decorated for a party. Everything for an outside party was there. I turned to Pinkie Pie and said, "Congratulations Pinkie, you have finally got me with something I was not expecting."

She ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. "Oh I knew you would like that. I am just glad it did not explode like in testing."

"When did you test it and how big of an explosion? You know what, nevermind. Let's get to partying!"

Everypony cheered and made their way out onto the front lawn. I stuck with the mane 6, Spike and Al. We all headed to where the punch was. With young fillies around, there was no alcohol in it. They were talking about happened while I was away. I already knew about the dragon napping on the mountain. Turns out they had the parasprite infestation the next day. _The construction workers really worked fast to put the town back together. Glad they did not eat my house. My charkra barrier on my house must not be to their liking._ The next week, Rarity made the dresses for the girls. Finally, a few days ago, they met a Zebra named Zecora. They did not state about the poison joke incident. Both Al and I kept our cool as to not bring that up.

"I just realize, I have not properly introduced everypony to Al. Everypony, this is Al. Another human. During my training, we had to do some survival training in the EverFree Forest. I found him at an abandon castle." I said.

"That must be the same castle where the Elements of Harmony were." Twilight Sparkle said.

"It is as Princess Celestia confirmed it." Pointing to each pony as I go, I said, " Al, this is Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Futtershy, and Rarity."

"Nice to meet you all. Blaze has told me about you while we were in the barracks. It is nice to put a face to the name." Al said.

"Allow me to be the first here to welcome you here to Ponyville. I am sure you will adjust to living here like Blaze has." Twilight Sparkle said.

"I will as long as you don't change me into a pony. I heard the pain Blaze went through when he changed via magic. I had enough pain to last a lifetime."

"Oh, you poor dear. What happened, if you don't mind sharing." Fluttershy said.

"I have shared them with Swift Blaze. The things I saw and had to do, well, no pony has ever experienced. Thank you for asking, but I don't want to frighten you with my tale."

"Oh you poor dear. It must be dreadful if you think it was that bad. Is there anything we can help you?" Rarity asked.

"So I don't have to keep on wearing Blaze's clothes, you think you can make some for me?"

"But of course darling! Blaze was very specific with what he wanted. You you allow me to make something that I think you will look dashing in?"

"I do need a tux for the Gala. Princess Celestia invited all the recruits we trained with to it. For normal clothes, I do want a say in those."

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE LOVELY! TWO HUMAN ESCORTS TO THE GALA! Come by my boutique tomorrow so I can get your measurements. Blaze can show you where it is at."

Al leaned over and whispered to me, "How long were you there to get your measurements?"

I replied in a whisper, "Hours. I had a clone do it though. I did feel the pain from the pricks of the needles when the clone released. I don't think you will be there as long as she has mine for a template."

"Thank you for being the guinea pig." We brofisted.

"What were you two whispering?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Guy stuff." I said. "Things you won't understand."

"I am a boy dragon. You can tell me." Spike said.

"Sorry, this for human guy knowledge only. I will tell you what. Next weekend, how about the guys hang out for the day. We can include Big Mac."

Al decided to play a wise ass. "Wait, there is a pony named after a burger from home?" He said.

I saw what he was doing, so I played along. "No, it is short for Big Macintosh."

"So, he is named after the apple computer."

"No. He is Applejack's big brother. I take his name is from the Macintosh apple."

"Ahh, A big, red, juicy apple. Very delicious."

"What in tarnation are you two going on talking about my brother?" Applejack said in a serious voice.

"Relax Applejack. I am sure your brother is a nice pony. Working on an apple farm, all the ponies there must smell like apples for eating them all the time. They probably sweat Apple Juice." Al said.

_Oh I just can't believe he said that. He is really going to get it._ I quickly back away from Al as I saw what was coming. Applejack spun around and bucked Al right in the chest. He went flying over the house and back yard. He landed several feet in the woods. I raised my arms up and shouted, "AND IT IS GOOD!"

"Would you care to join him?" Applejack said as she spun her head around.

"No thank you. I would like to apologize for him right now though. I think his brain is still scrambled from the beating I gave him yesterday." I said.

"Well, I just don't like it when a pony talks about the Apple family like that. Guess we should go and check and see if he is ok."

"I FOUND HIM! He is not good at playing hide and seek." Pinkie Pie said. She was dragging him along by her tail wrapped around a leg. He had several lacerations on his arms from falling though the tree tops and definitely several bruises. Probably some broken bones too.

"I did not realize I kicked him that hard! I will go and get the Doctor." Applejack said.

"Don't bother. Those injuries are nothing to him." I said. I walked up to him and gave a kick to his head. "Come on Al and heal yourself. You are scaring the ponies with your injuries."

Al opened his eyes and sat up. "You are no fun. Won't even let me play possom." He said.

"Next time you do, I will let Twilight change you into a pony so they can heal you."

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Al began to concentrate on healing. The lacerations sealed up, bruises disappeared, and broken bones were no longer broken. He got back onto his feet once he was done.

"How were you able to heal yourself? Do you have the same abilities as Blaze?" Twlight asked.

"No I don't. My blood is unique."

"Is that why your blood was purple instead of red? How did you get it? Were you born with it? Was it some . . . Mmph mmph."

I placed my hand over Twilight's mouth. "Please Twilight, can you not interrogate every new creature you come into contact with? Let us just relax and enjoy the party. If you can, I will tell you tomorrow what your next assignment from Princess Celestia is."

I could tell she really wanted to know now, but she remained calm and collected herself. "Alright Blaze, you have a deal. Welcome home."

Twilight Sparkle then reached out and gave me a hug. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Fluttershy soon joined in the hug.

"And me without a camera." Al said.

"I have one!" Pinkie Pie sad. She reached into her mane and pulled one out. She tossed it to Al.

Al grabbed it and quickly took the picture. "That's a keeper."

The group hug broke up and I could breath again. Everypony and human spread out to mingle with the other ponies. I chatted with several others, including Ditzy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra really wanted to know how I got the tail. I just told her some fluke after effect of be magically turned into a pony for two weeks. She bought it and headed off. I decided to find Twilight to ask her something. I found her over by the snack stand getting a slice of apple pie.

As I headed over, I said, "Hey Twilight. I got a quick question for you."

"What is it Blaze?" Twilight said.

"I was wondering why you or any of the others were not at the Royal Guard Tournament?"

"I knew about those while I was staying at the castle and being taught by Princess Celestia. I asked her if I can see my big brother when he went through it. She told me due to how the matches are done, it would not seem right for a filly mind to see the violence and language that occur. That is why only Guard ponies and the Princesses watch."

"I do agree with Princess Celestia. They were pretty violent. I think another reason she has the guards watch is so they are used to that type of injury instead of cowering when they see a fellow guard injured."

"Well I am glad you survived it. Though I still want to know how your forms changed and where you got that book."

"And I will promise you that I will tell you tomorrow. Let's go and finish enjoying the party."

The party continued into the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set. I looked around and saw a pony was setting stuff up on the stage. _I was wondering why I have not seen Vinyl Scratch yet. Must wanted to make sure she had enough energy to get this party to go through the night._ I headed up to the stage to talk to her. "Hi Vinyl. Glad you could make it." I said.

"Hiya Blaze! Glad to finally see your human form. Of course, I did not expect to have a tail from what Lyra has said about humans." Vinyl said.

"I think that is an after effect from being turned into a pony by magic for 2 weeks."

"Magic can do some crazy things. I would never miss throwing a party for the human who saved the town."

I then get pulled away by Al. He whispered to me, "Dude! I did not think you are friends with DJ Pon-3. Have you played any music from our world here?"

"I have only met her once before. A few days after stoping that tornado you came through. And no I haven't played any music. Why, you want to?" I whispered back.

"Of course! I know of two songs I know they will all love. Let me get my iPod out." Al dug into his pocket and pulled it out. "SHIT! The battery is dead. I don't think I have the cable to charge it up. There goes that dream." Al was now very sad. _Oh I am going to regret this, maybe._

"Do you know the song names?"

"But of course!" Al told me the two names he wanted to play. "So do you have some jutsu that can play those songs from my head? Are you going to use lightning to charge my iPod back up? What are you going to do?" Al said in an excited state.

"Take a chill pill. First, no jutsu to play a song from the head. It will sound awful. Two, no lightning unless you want me to fry it. Three, I have a solar charger you can plug yours in to charge it up tomorrow. Lastly, the reason I have that is," I summoned my iPad to me. "I have those songs on here too.

Al quickly moved and gave me a big hug. "OH MAN! YOU ARE A LIFESAVER!"

"You can let go of me now. Let's go talk to Vinyl and make sure she can connect to it."

"I hope she does."

"Hey Vinyl Scratch, allow me to introduce you to another human. This here is Al." I said as we walked up to her DJ setup.

"Hi Al, nice to meet you." Vinyl said

"I can't believe I am meeting the famous DJ Pon-3!" Al said.

"How do you know of my music?"

"Oh, I have not heard it myself. I just heard what the guards said while were going through the Royal Guard Training."

"Ah, well, the rumors are true. I am famous."

I whispered to Al, "Nice save. Just watch what you say." Al nodded. I then spoke to Vinyl Scratch at normal voice, "Al and I was wondering if you would not mind playing a couple songs from our world."

"That would be awesome. How are you going to do that?" Vinyl said.

I revealed my iPad. "They are stored on here. All we need is a cable like on headphones to plug into your system." I said as I indicated the port.

Vinyl looked at the port carefully. "I think I might have a cable that will work. Give me a minute." She began to rummage through a box of various cables. Vinyl then pulled her head out with a cable in her mouth. "Will this work?"

I take the cable from her mouth and looked it over. One end had the red and white audio plugs. The other end had a headphone plug. "This will work. We will be back after you are all set up and gotten the ponies into the mood. Don't want to start blasting them with music from another world."

"I can't wait to hear what humans are capable of making. Can you give me a hint?"

"There were so many artists of every style across our planet. Pretty much every known style had at least a couple hundred artist playing it. Even there were some DJ like yourself."

"That many! I better finish so we start bumping out the jam." Vinyl went back to work running the wires for the sounds and light system.

Al and I walked away so Vinyl and focus on it. I took Al into the house to show him around the house. I indicated the guest bedroom he will be sleeping in. Seeing we are going to be playing music from our world, we decided to discuss how we are going to present it. Just playing it would seem boring. After 30 minutes, we came with our plan. We made our way back outside and saw Vinyl Scratch was starting to play some music. Rainbow Dash then flew towards us.

"Is it true you are going to play music from your world?" Rainbow asked.

"Who said that?" I replied.

"Vinyl Scratch said that she has a special treat for us with some help from you two. What kind of song are you going to sing. Wait, you can play music instruments, right?"

"Neither of us can play any musical instruments. You will just have to wait when it's our time to be on stage. After the show, you might even say we are 20% cooler." Al said.

"I will believe that when I see that."

"Remember Rainbow, don't underestimate what we humans are capable of." I said with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash giggled and flew back over to where several ponies were dancing to the music. Al and I went to the drink station to get some punch. We both grab a cup that was pre filled and took a sip.

"This punch taste different." I said.

"I think somepony spiked it." Al said.

"Nah, it does not takes like Spike. No ash flavor."

We both began to laugh. Another pony comes walking up. "How do you like the punch? It was a little bland before, so I added some booze to it." The pony said.

"You sure it is alright with little fillies and colts running around?" I asked.

"It's fine. They have been taken home at sunset. Time for the grown ups to have fun. I'm Berry Punch by the way." Berry said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Swift Blaze and this other human is Al."

"Ah, so you are a different creature. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me again. Now I know I can drink some more. Excuse me." Berry filled up her cup with more punch. She then stumbled off to chat with some others.

"I like her." Al said.

"I think I will stick to water now."

Sometime later, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash came up to me after I took a break from dancing. Al was still on the dance floor partying away. "Hey Blaze, you have a fun time." Pinkie Pie asked.

"You know it. I want to thank you for putting this on. I needed this after two hard weeks of training." I said.

"I am happy to see you smile."

"Me and Pinkie wanted to give you this special cupcake we made just for you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Aw, you did not have to." I said. I looked at the cupcake and saw the cupcake was blue and the icing was pink. _Interesting choice in colors. Must have chosen those to have me remind me of them._ "So what is the flavor?"

"You have to eat it to find out." Rainbow said with a quick snicker laugh following.

Deciding they would not poison me because we are friends, I grabbed the cupcake and took a big bite out of it. "Wow! Strawberry flavor. Would have never guessed that. Though, I am detecting something else. Can't tell what."

"Those are just the other ingredients that are needed to make the base of the cupcake silly." Pinkie Pie said.

"Probably you're right." I finished the cupcake in two more bites. "Thank you for the special cupcake. It was delicious."

"Glad you enjoyed it. We are going to head back onto the dance floor. Want to join us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nah. I think Al and will be doing our thing soon. Want to make sure I have enough energy for that."

"Can't wait to hear what you are going to play." They both did a quick snicker laugh as they wandered back onto the dance floor and went on dancing.

About an hour later, with the ponies dancing and having fun, Vinyl Scratched turned down the volume to make an announcement. "Alright you party animals, you having a great time!" She shouted into a microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. "That is what I love to hear. I think it is now time for our guest of honors to come up on stage and show us some music from another planet!" The crowd cheered even louder and started to chant our names.

"Guess it is time. Ready to make your entrance?" I said.

"Let's rock this joint." Al said.

I perform an Earth jutsu and launched Al and I into the air in the direction of the stage. We did several flips in the air over the crowd. We landed on one knee and one hand touching the stage at the same time. We stood up and took in the applause and cheers. Vinyl Scratch tossed a microphone to Al and me.

"HELLO PONYVILLE! YOU HAVING A BLAST TONIGHT?" I shouted into the mic. The ponies cheer loudly. "Well thank you for coming. I am pretty sure you all know me by now. I would like to introduce you to my good friend that has also come from my homeworld. Say hello to AL!"

Al waved his hand in the air as the ponies cheered for him. "Thank you all for accepting me as you did for Blaze. One of the things I liked back on Earth was music. Hearing what you ponies can play puts some of the bands back home to shame. Let's hear you cheer for the DJ of the night, DJ Pon-3!" The crowd cheered again. "To show my appreciation, Blaze and I are going to play some of the good music. Sorry to say, but neither of us can play an instrument to save our lives."

"Worry not, for we have the next best thing from our world. The wonders of technology!" I said as I held my iPad up in the air with one hand. "Gives us a moment as we get it plugged in." I quickly went over to Vinyl and grabbed the cord she left out. I plugged it in and was about to go back when Vinyl stopped me.

"Blaze, how do you work your device?" Vinyl asked.

"I will let one of my clones help you." A quick shadow clone jutsu later and another Blaze appeared next to Vinyl. "I will pull up the songs and allow you to adjust the audio levels and lighting to match." The other me said.

"Sounds like a plan."

Once I was back on center stage, Al started the routine we planned. "Hold a sec Blaze. We can't perform wearing these plain clothes you got something to fix this?" He said.

"Hmm, I know! NINJA ART! TRANSFORM!" I said. Both of us disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Only to reappear when the smoke dissipated wearing new clothes. We were wearing a white collar shirt not button up. Our 6-back chest could easily be seen showing off the intense training we both went through. We were also wearing black leather jackets that shined in the light. The other clothing items Al and I had on were black jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses that wrapped around. We had our arms behind our backs, waiting for the music to start. The clone Blaze saw we were in position and started playing the first song.

Once the music got going, Vinyl Scratch got into the rhythm and began to have the lights match along with it.

"PARTY ROCK!" I shouted.

"YEA." Al said.

"Wooo!"

"LETS GO!"

"Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time." We both sang. "We just wanna see yaa! . . . Shake That!"

Al and I went back and forth with the lyrics while doing the dance moves. I soon notice he ponies in the crowd began to pick up the moves and followed along. The others soon followed. By the time the second chorus started, everypony dancing to the song. I gave a nod to my clone. That signaled him to bump up the special effects. He sent out several ki balls and had them explode like fireworks up in the sky, matching to the rhythm of the music.

Spike suddenly joined us on stage and was keeping up with our moves. Not breaking the rhythm, I did a transform on him to give him a leather jacket and sunglasses to match. The crowd cheered even louder for Spike now. The three of us continued to sing and dance until the song ended.

"Give it up for Spike, the mad dancing dragon!" I shouted into the mic. The ponies cheered and shouted his name. Spike took several bows with hand waves in between. Spike was about to hop off the stage when I stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?" I whispered to him.

"Off the stage so you can do the next song." Spike replied.

"Nope. You have some nice moves, so you are going to participate in the next one."

"But I don't know the moves or the lyrics like you two."

"I can quickly teach you in under a sec. It will feel like a rush to your head when I am done, but you will know what to do."

"I trust you, so lets get this over with."

I place my hand onto his head. I concentrated on the memories of the lyrics and dance moves and sent them to him. Once it was done, Spike wobbled for a bit before regaining his balance. "You ready?" Spike nodded with a big smile.

I headed to the next position I need to be on stage when Al came over to talk to me. "What's going on? Spike was not in the plan for these numbers." He whispered to me.

"We did not know that he could dance. Trust me it will be worth it. It might also help him get recognized by Rarity sooner." I replied.

"I take it he is going to take the lead on this one."

"He will be perfect for it. Come on and get ready before the crowd gets angry and start to throw tomatoes."

Once we were in position. The Clone Blaze cuts the light to the stage. I did another Transform Jutsu and changed our clothes. I then did a low fog jutsu to roll off the stage. Clone Blaze started up the next song and sent several ki balls to light us up from behind.

A spotlight shined on Al as he said, "Oppa Gangnam Style."

The next spotlight shined on me when I said, "Gangnam Style."

Al and I were both wearing the same clothing. We had black shirts buttoned up and were sparkling in the light. Our pants were solid black and very baggy. The cross section between the legs were below the knees. Our hair was styled to the back and we kept the shades from before.

The final spotlight shined on Spike. He was wearing a light blue tux with black trim on the collar and pockets. He also had a white shirt and black bow tie. His shades changed to a classic black sunglasses. Spike began to sing the lyrics as all three of us performed the dance moves. The crowd was in awe at seeing how well Spike was doing.

We all then shouted, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" The three of us began to dance like we are riding an animal and throwing a lasso over our heads.

I saw the crowd was enjoying it as they began to try and copy the moves as best as they could do. We began the next set of lyrics. This time taking turns at them. Clone Blaze moved the ki balls around as Vinyl Scratch controlled the stage lighting to the music.

When the second chorus began, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash joined us on stage. We all danced in rhythm as the crowd did as well. The ponies were cheering as they danced.

Al, Spike, and I continued to sing and dance the rest of the song as all the ponies followed along. When the song finally ended, the lights cut out. The ponies cheered and were chanting encore. Al came up to me and whispered, "What are we going to do? I don't know of another song they will like."

"I got this one. Just follow along to the music." I said. I signal the other me to start the next song I planned. As he started to pull the song up, I Earth Jutsu several solid, big gem stones to the front of the stage.

When the music began, I fired weak ki blasts at the gems, causing them to light up to the timing of the music. Al recognized the song and took the lead in singing. The stage lights were slowly coming back up, till they went full blast when the volume increased. The ponies easily caught to the dance moves as the lyrics. They jumped when the song said to and twirled in a circle when told to move around. I continued to fire blast at the gems and danced at the same time.

When the song ended, Al and I took our bows as the ponies cheered. Vinyl Scratch got on a mic and said, "Let's hear it for Al and Swift Blaze, the HOTTEST humans in Equestria!" The ponies cheered even louder now.

The ponies soon began to leave as the party was now over. Al and I helped the mane 6 and Spike with the clean up. I said goodbye to them as they headed to their homes. Al and I headed inside and went to our rooms. _Man, that was an awesome party. I am glad to be back home now with my friends. Wonder what tomorrow will bring for me?_


	38. Chapter 38: NOT AGAIN!

I woke up the next morning feeling very groggy._ Ugh, why do I have this headache. I only had one drink of alcohol punch. That must have had very hard liquor in it. Need to remind myself not to drink the punch if Berry Punch made it._ I rolled out of bed to get ready for the day.

*THUD*

"Oww." I landed on the floor hard. _Did not think my bed was that high off the ground. My balance must just be off._ As I began to push myself up, I noticed something different. I was in a pony body, but this one was different. It had a green coat. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hooves to get them to focus. I then noticed something was very off. Everything in my room was bigger than normal. I walked to the mirror on the back of my door and saw my worst fear. The room did not get bigger. I shrunk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was now in the body of a colt, Earth pony with a green coat and black mane. I also saw my cutie mark was also gone.

Al opened the door a dew minutes later. "What is with that wake up scream. You ruined the dream I was having." He said as he looked for me. He then spotted me in my new form. "Hey there little guy. What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Alvin. It is me, Bob."

"Bob, is that really you? Why did you transform into a colt?"

"I DIDN'T! I WOKE UP LIKE THIS!"

"Have you tried changing forms?"

I facehoof myself. I began to do my shadow transform back into a human. _Ok, nothing. Let's try my real pony form._ I tried again and still got nothing. "Al! I Can't Do My Shadow Transform Jutsu!"

"Check your other abilities to see if they are working."

I went down the list. _Basic jutsu, check. Wind jutsu, check. Water jutsu, check. Earth jutsu, check. Fire jutsu, check. Lightning jutsu, check. Ki energy, check._ "Everything else is working. Why can't I do my Shadow jutsu?" Just then, the doorbell rang. "Shit! I can't let anypony see me like this. You answer the door."

"Alright, Alright. I will get whoever is at the door to go away. You just need to stay quiet."

As Al headed downstairs, I stayed at the top so I can listen to who is down there. Al opened the door to see who was there.

"Morning Al! I was wondering if Blaze is up for our rematch race. I think I can now beat him." Rainbow Dash said.

"I am here to cheer Rainbow on. So where is Blaze?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I am sorry girls. Blaze is not feeling to good. A little under the weather." Al said.

Out of reaction, I shouted, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Funny, he does not sound sick. Are you afraid I am going to beat you?" Rainbow said.

Without warning. Rainbow flew past Al and was making her way upstairs, fast. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it. There was banging on the door soon after.

"Go away Rainbow! I am not feeling well to race you." I said while trying to sound sick.

"Just open the door so I can SEE how sick you are. Unless you want me to go around Ponyville and say you are ckicken to race me."

_Chicken? CHICKEN!_ Out of impulse, not thinking of my condition, I quickly open the door. "Nobody, I mean NOBODY, especially a PONY, CALLS ME A CHICKEN!"

"Is that really you Blaze?" Rainbow starts to laugh on her back. "Oh My! You are a little kid! This is HILARIOUS!"

Al and Pinkie Pie finally come upstairs. When Pinkie saw me, she too joined in the laughter. "Oh man Blaze! I never expected it do to this to ya!" Pinkie said while laughing.

"Wait. You did this to me!" I shouted.

"Um." They both said as they have stopped laughing.

Before they could get up and escape, I performed a wood jutsu and had a piece of wood pop out of the floor and wrap around their chest. Pinning them to the floor. "Alright you two. Time to talk." I said where they could see me.

"I ain't talking!" Rainbow said.

"Please Blaze. This is not funny anymore." Pinkie said.

"It is also not fun being turned into a young colt against your will." I said.

"It kinda is Blaze." Al said.

"Shut it. Thinking back on it now, you two must have put something in that cupcake to cause it. What was it."

"We never though it would do that do you. Just some simple joke." Pinkie said.

_Hold on. Joke? Did they put Poison Joke in that cupcake?_ "A joke? I am beginning to recall a plant I read about in the EverFree Forest. What it a blue flower that acts like poison oak, but the result on the infected is some kind of a joke?"

"Buck! He is on to us." Rainbow Dash said.

"And you just confirmed it. That cupcake had Poison Joke in it. I have one more question, why?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN PRANKING US AND WE HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET YOU!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Oh cruel irony. What comes around, goes around." Al said with a smile.

I pointed a hoof at Al and sent a ki ball into his face. It went off and now his face was covered in black soot. He coughed some out. The girls laughed at what happened. I joined in the laughter and realize that it was funny that this happened to me. I released the wood jutsu and allowed them to get up. "Ok, I do see how funny it is. Please tell me there is a cure."

"There is. We were exposed to that also while you were gone. You just have to take a dip in a special herb bath." Rainbow said.

"We are sorry for doing this to you. Do you forgive us?" Pinkie Pie asked with her pouty face.

"Aw, I could never stay mad at you gals. I forgive you. I also want to say I am sorry for the way I reacted. I was having an adrenaline rush trying to figure out what happened." I said.

They both bent down and gave me a hug. Al was just beside himself, making some awe sounds. When the hug session ended, Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go and get you cured so we can really race. We will have to stop at Twilight's place to pick up the book with the cure."

"Fine. Guess some more laughter is to be expected. Let's just keep this knowledge between our close friends. Not like we have to inform everypony in Ponyville of what happened to me."

When we stepped outside and made our way to Ponyville, I heard a faint laughter. That sounds like the Princesses. I looked around in the sky for their peep portal. I found it and reacted quickly before they could close it. I did my Icy Water Jet Jutsu and aimed it at the peep portal. I let it go for a few minutes, until I now heard a scream in the distance. When the jutsu ended, I turned to the others as I could tell they wanted to know what I was doing.

"What were you hitting at with your jutsu, Blaze?" Al asked.

"Just somepony that I thought they were going stop peeping in on me." I said.

Just then, a letter magically appeared before me. It rolled out so I could read it.

_Dear Swift Blaze,_

_Another point to you for hitting my sister. I told her not to as she promised you to stop. Now her mane is filled with ice. I take you have found out with her Royal Voice laughter. I think she will take down the portal spell now so you don't have to worry about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Luna._

I did a Fireball jutsu at it before the others could read it.

"So who was this pony that was spying on ya. Anypony we know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That letter was from them and they promised to not do that anymore. I think I got that pony good with an icy water blast this time."

"You are not going to say who it is." Al said.

"Nope."

We continued our journey to the library, with no other hiccup. Once there, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door. Spike showed up and answered the door.

"Morning Pinkie, Rainbow, Al. What brings you here?" Spike said.

"We need the book that has the cure for Poison Joke. Another pony has come into contact with it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Who is it! What funny thing happened to them!"

"You laugh and I will zap you." I said in a low voice.

"That you Blaze? When did you come into contact with the plant?"

"You can blame it on these two jokers. Gave me a laced cupcake with it."

Spike was doing his best to hold back his laugher. I just stared him down. "Alright, come inside and I will get you that book."

We entered and I heard Twilight speak up, "Spike who is at the door? We don't open for another hour." I saw her coming down from the living quarters that were upstairs.

"It is Rainbow, Pinkie, Al, and Blaze. Blaze got infected by Poison Joke by Rainbow and Pinkie. They are here to get the book that has the cure." Spike said.

"Did they not learn their lesson when it infected them? Wait where is Blaze?"

"I am right here." I said.

Twilight just burst into a laughter when she saw me. Spike could not hold it in and joined in the laughter. I just sat there with my arms crossed as they laughed, waiting for them to finish. Once they were done, Twilight regains her composer and said, "I am sorry Blaze. That plant really pulled a big joke on you. Instead of getting the book, how about we go and visit Zecora. We are going to have to see her to get the ingredients anyway."

"Let's get going then. I want my human body back."

As we left the library, we bumped into Applejack as she was pulling her food cart to the market. "Howdy everypony. What are y'all up to?" She asked.

"We are on our way to see Zecora. A certain somepony got infected with Poison Joke." Twilight Sparkle said.

Applejack had a shiver run down her spine. "I never want to go anywhere near that dang plant again. So who is the pony that got infected?"

"Take a wild guess." I said while sounding annoyed.

"Blaze? You are a little colt? How in tarnation did you get infected?"

"That credit goes to the pranksters of Ponyville. Gave me a cupcake yesterday that was laced with it."

"Now why would you two do something like that?" Applejack said, now sounded angry.

"We already are sorry for it. Was suppose to be a harmless joke. You know, change his hair color, mess with his abilities, something harmless." Pinkie Pie said.

"We never expected it would change him into a young colt." Rainbow Dash said.

"I reckon he is about the age of my little sis, Apple Bloom." Applejack said.

"I don't want this to go any further than the ponies here, Al, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity." I said.

"Of course. If Apple Bloom does see ya, I think she will want you to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"The what now?" I said acting dumb.

"It is a club that my sister, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, and an orange Pegasus filly named Scootaloo. They go around and try to get their cutie marks at everything they can think of."

I saw Al snicker a bit of the thought of that. _You are lucky these ponies are around or I will give you another beatdown._ "Well let's get to Zecora before they see me."

We continued our trek to Zecora's place in the EverFree Forest, now with Applejack in tow. We soon came near Carousel Boutique. As we walked by, the door to the place opened and I saw Fluttershy and Rarity was coming out. _Guess they are on their way to the spa. Oh great, they saw us and are coming over. Better get this over with._

Fluttershy was the first to speak. "Morning everypony. Who is this little colt? He is SO cute." She said. Before I could stop her, she picked me up and began to rub my belly, causing me to laugh."

"Umm, Fluttershy. That is Blaze you are holding." Twilight said.

Fluttershy 'Eep' and quickly put me back down on my hooves. "How can this be our darling Blaze? Was it another magic overload, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"It wasn't. Pinkie and Rainbow gave him a laced cupcake of Poison Joke."

Pinkie and Rainbow were feeling sheepish again for being blamed of my condition. I caught them both back up as to what happened and of today's morning events. They decided to come with us for moral support. Once we entered the forest, they decided to share what happened to them when they were exposed to the plant. It did cheer up my mood as I laughed at what happened to them. Al joined in the laughing.

We soon arrived at Zecora's hut. Twilight walked up to the door and knocked. Zecora came to the door and said. "Hello Twilight Sparkle and companions. Seeing you here so soon brings me quite a confusion. For what do I owe for this visit" She said.

"Hello Zecora. A friend of ours got exposed to Poison Joke. It turned him from a human to a little colt as you can see." Twilight said as she pointed to me.

Zecora looks at Al and said, "Ah, so this is what a human looks like of what you said we last spoke. I must say they are more unusual than they look." She then turns towards me. "Pray tell how did this little one get infected? You all know what Poison Joke will do to those affected."

"It was suppose to be a harmless prank. He as gotten us several times and we could never get him. Until now." Rainbow Dash said.

"We already said we were sorry for what we did and he did forgive us. Can you make another bath to cure him?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I would if I am able to, but I am out of the ingredients to make the brew." Zecora said.

"Great, how long is it going to take to get them?" I asked sounding frustrated.

"A few days to a week perhaps. You will just have to deal with it, those are the facts."

"That Long! I just got my human body back! Now I am stuck as a pony! AGAIN!"

"Hey, look at it this way. You get to have fun as a child to replace those bad memories. Think of all the fun you could not do back on Earth. What can go wrong?" Al said.

"Actually, being around Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom's age. He is going to have to go to school." Twilight said.

I looked towards Al and said, "You just had to jinx it by saying 'What can go wrong?'. There is your answer."

"Um, another thing is the Gala is not this Friday, but next Friday. If you want to know." Fluttershy said.

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE GALA LIKE THIS!" I shouted.

"Calm down there, partner. I am sure Zecora will have the ingredients by then. Just enjoy your time off from big pony things. Though, we can't really call you Blaze for obvious reasons." Applejack said.

"I need time to think. Let's head back to Twilight's library. I promised everypony that we talk about what happened during training. Specifically, finding Al, that book, and how my other forms changed. Zecora, will you get started on gathering what you need to change me back?"

"I shall and don't you fret. You will be back to yourself in no time. That you can bet." Zecora said.

We l

eft Zecora's hut and headed back to Ponyville. The girls and Al were talking about something, but I did not listen. I was deep in thought of what I am going to do. _Great, I am stuck as a colt till Zecora can make the cure. Worse, I have to go back to school. All because of my size. I am going to need to come up with a name for me as I don't want everypony to know it's really me and start to laugh. It will be kinda fun to be a kid again._ I continued to be in deep thought, until a voice interrupted my thinking.

"Blaze. You alright there sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

I looked around while we were still walking to see who called my name. I then saw it was Applejack. "Sorry. I was gathering my thoughts for the discussion. Just so much as happened recently, I am still trying to figure it out." I said.

"We are all here to help you out however we can. You don't have to do everything by yourself. You taught me that."

"I remember. I guess the horseshoe is now on the other hoof."

Everypony started to laugh. We laughed the rest of the way to Twilight's place. Once inside, everypony grabbed a cushion and formed a circle. I began to tell them the tale of finding Al staying at the old castle. I did not go into detail about how he was first reacting. Just finding him drained and barely alive. I could see Al was happy I did not tell the whole truth. I did notice Applejack was giving me a little stink eye, but did not say anything.

Before I went into the next topic, I had everypony and dragon Pinkie Promise not to tell any other pony about what I am about to discuss. Except the Princess and Shining Armor as they know about this as well. They performed the promise. I began to tell them about finding the mysterious room in the castle. Al help out in telling the tale. After telling about my pony transformation, I summoned the Elements of Order book to me. Glad that is still working. "Just like your Elements of Harmony book was used to help you find the elements, this is suppose to help me find the Elements of Order." I said.

"How are you able to read that?" Twilight Sparkle said. "When I looked at it, I could not make any sense out of it."

"That is because Merlin, a human wizard, had cast several enchantments and spells on it. Another thing is that it seems I am the only one who can read it. Even Al is not able to read what is in here. The book chose me to find it."

"How is that possible? If that book has been here for over a thousand years, how could it have chosen you, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I am still not sure myself. A good chunk of this book has not even revealed the info to me. The only info I know is what the book is about and a letter from Merlin himself." I began to read the letter to prove that I can read from the book. Once done, everypony had the look of surprise and confusion on their faces.

"So you have to travel over Equestria, wait for your body to tell you are close to an element, before you can go and retrieve it? That is messed up." Rainbow Dash said.

"I am sure it is more than that." Al said. "He will probably be given clues to the locations at some point. I don't know about any of you, but I haven't eaten since last night. I am going to grill up some of that tasty stuff we humans can eat."

"No you are not. Not while I am stuck like this." I said.

"You can't stop me."

"I already have. My weapons room and meat locker in the basement are made of granite walls that are a foot thick. There is no seam where a door will be as I use my jutsu to open and close them."

"You can't do that! I need meat to survive."

"My house, my rules. Besides, you need to get used to eating other things besides meat. I don't mean to start eating hay and flowers. There are plenty of fruits, veggies, dairy, and eggs to give you the same nutrition."

"You are a real jackass. It wasn't my fault you got changed into a little kid."

"Think of it this way, this is the first step towards balancing yourself. The step of a balanced meal."

Several ponies groan. "I blame this child's body for coming up with that joke." My stomach let out a loud growl like a dragon's roar.

"Spike, I told you to not roar in the library." Twilight said.

"That was not me. Honest." Spike said.

"I think that was Blaze. He might have a body of a colt, but his stomach is still as big as ever." Al said.

Everypony was now laughing at Al's joke. _Great they laugh at his, and not at mine. Well, it was not my best joke._

"How about I make some daffodil sandwiches and a salad for you Al. Sound good?" Twilight asked.

"Can I get a dozen of those then?" I asked.

"You think you can eat that many?"

"I could eat more, but I don't want to clear out every food item you have."

"Eeyup. Bottomless pit." Al said with a little Big Mac style of speaking.

Twilight just shook her head. "Spike, care to help me with making them? Seeing I have to make more than I planned for a little colt." She said.

I just sat there and snorted out a breath. Not wanting to fall into that joke trap. While Twilight and Spike were making lunch, Applejack spoke up and said, "After lunch, I think somepony should take Blaze to see Miss Cheerilee to get him enrolled in school and tell her what is going on."

"Remember, I don't want to use my name so the other ponies won't laugh at me. Had enough of that growing up once already." I said.

"Then what name do you want to be called while in public?" Rarity asked.

"How about Rocky?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Now why would he want to be called after a rock?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hold up. I think it might be appropriate. I look like an Earth pony and it will allow me to use my Earth Style jutsu without being suspicious." I said.

"True. There was a Pegasus pony that trained with us that can manipulate lightning. He can call it a rare gift an Earth pony can get." Al said.

"What? A Pegasus can literally control lightning? What sort of a freak is he?" Rainbow Dash said.

On pure instinct, I sent a lightning bolt at Rainbow. It was weak, but she still screamed from being zapped. "I would have never expected a Pegasus would call another one of their kind a freak. Let that be a warning." I said in a stern voice.

Rainbow coughed a little smoke out of her. She then shook herself to get her fur and feathers straighten back out. "You did not have to zap me to make your point." She said.

"I am sorry for that. That is one word I did not like while growing up. I was called that for being too smart for my own good. Out performing the entire class in projects and assignments. I could have beaten up the ones who were calling me that. I didn't though as it would bring me down to their level. I just did my best to ignore them and remain calm."

"Yea, I can kinda see where you're getting at. I hated the named I was being called during Flight School. The other ponies were calling me Rainbow Crash on the account I flew into several things while there."

"One of which was the principle. On more than one occasion." Fluttershy said.

"I thought you promised not to tell anypony."

"Technically he is a human. Not a pony."

Everypony was laughing again. Twilight and Spike soon came back with a big stack of sandwiches and a bowl of salad. The salad was split between Spike and Al. Everypony else got a sandwich. I ate my dozen with no issue. Once lunch was done, I asked, "Alright, who want to go and see Miss. Cheerilee and explain the situation?"

"OH! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! PLEASE PICK ME!" Pinkie said while waving her fore hooves above her head.

"No volunteers? Then I guess I have to choose. Hmm. . . . Pinkie, would you like to?"

"Let me check my schedule." She pulled out a notepad and began to flip through the pages. "I think I can squeeze you in for this afternoon."

"Pinkie, you are so Random." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's get going then. Al, I will see you at home once we are done."

He gave a hand wave as he was busy talking to Rarity about something. Pinkie and I left the library to go and find Miss Cheerilee. I did not know where she would be today, so I just followed Pinkie Pie. We soon find her in the park. When we were close enough to talk, Pinkie Pie said, "Hi Miss Cheerilee! Beautiful day we are having."

"Hello Pinkie Pie. Yes it is quite lovely today. The Pegasi did a nice job. Who may I ask is this cute colt with you?" Cheerilee said.

"This is my cousin, Rocky."

"2nd cousin." I corrected.

"He is from Dodge Junction and is staying with me for a week. His parents have some important business in Canterlot, but did not want to drag him around to BORRING meetings. I offered to watch him. They agreed as long as he gets to go to school so he does not follow behind."

"Well hello Rocky. I am Miss. Cheerilee and will be your teacher. Can you tell me what you have learned so far?" Cheerilee said.

_Oh straight to the hard question. Um, . . . Let's see . . . Ah!_ "Well I have learned so much. It will take a while to go over every single thing. How about if I have trouble with what you are covering, I can let you know." I said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will look forward to seeing you in class tomorrow. Class starts at 9am."

"Thank you for accepting me to your class while my parents are in Canterlot." I said as I bowed to her.

"Oh what a polite little colt you are. I think you are going to fit in just fine."

"Bye Miss. Cheerilee. Need to get some school supplies for him." Pinkie said.

We waved goodbye to her and walked away. Once we were far enough away so Miss. Cheerilee could not here, I said to Pinkie, "Nice cover story. That was very creative. I was expecting you to tell her about me getting infected with Poison Joke."

"You said you did not want anypony else to know. I am glad you caught on and went along with it."

"Thank you for that. You know, finally talking to you one on one, I think you are hiding how smart you really are."

"I prefer to be the fun, party pony instead of a serious know it all like Twilight, no offense. I was pretty sad growing up on a rock fan. Not much fun there when your work is to push rocks around in fields."

"You don't have to tell me. I had my fair share of boring jobs I did not like."

Just then, Twilight magically appeared in front of us in a panic. "BLAZE! You forgot to tell me what my next assignment from the Princess is. I need to get a start on it!" She said.

"Excuse me ma'am, I think you have me confused with some other pony. My name is Rocky. I am Pinkie Pie's 2nd cousin." I said with a wink after.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." Twilight leaned closer to whisper. "So what is my next assignment from Princess Celestia?"

"It was going to train me in magic. That is now on hold while I am in this form."

"Oh I can still teach you. I will bring some books to your house so you can get a head start on reading before the actual lessons."

Before I could object, Twilight disappeared the same way she appeared. _Great, double assignment. School work and whatever Twilight is going to be leaving at my house. More than likely, an entire bookcase on Unicorn magic._

Pinkie headed off to do her thing and I returned to my home. When I opened my door, I got buried beneath a pile of books. _Why did Twilight place the books there._ I climbed out from the pile so I can see just how many books she sent over. _Looks to be about 50. That is not a few books._ Not wanting the books to stay like that, I did several wood jutsu to create a bookcase and then placed the books in it. Just as I got done, Al comes into the living room.

"Hi Blaze, you all set to be taught by Miss Cheerilee?" Al said.

"Yea and by Twilight now too." I said as I looked at all the books.

"Was that there yesterday?"

"No. Twilight said she was going to send a FEW books over to read before I can do the actual lessons."

"To her, this is a few books. Just be happy she did not send the entire library over."

"Nah, she would have just moved the entire library closer to here." We both began to laugh at that sight. Once we calmed down, I said, "You know, I think it is finally sinking in that we are in Equestria. How can two bronys get so lucky."

"You got lucky. I went to hell and have to fight my way to earn the chance to leave. You think we will see any more humans?"

"Who knows. There are infinite dimensions of everything and timelines based upon out actions. Anything can happen. I just never expected this Elements of Order stuff. Do you recall anything from your school time about something like this?"

"Can't say I have. Of course, I was not an egghead, unlike you."

"I am not an egghead. I am well read." We both began to laugh some more. I lead Al to the Zen garden. "Seeing I am going to be taught by two ponies, I think we should get started to control your anger and gravity powers."

"Shoot. I thought I was going to get a pass while you are like this."

"Nice try. Lesson number one."

"Wait, I thought the first lesson was a balanced meal?"

"Of course not, that was a joke."

"OH THANK GOD! I thought I would have to borrow Pinkie Pie's canon and use it like a cannon to break into the meat locker."

"I would never do that to a fellow human. Now, where was I? Ah, lesson number one." I jutsu created a wood stick and hit Al on the top of his head. "No back talking the teacher."

"OW! You like to play it rough." *WHACK* "Alright! Alright! No back talk. You are just as bad as rafiki."

"You are the one that is a baboon, and I am not. Now then, the actual first lesson is to learn how to calm the mind. Find the place in it where you can go to shield yourself away from anger. This Zen garden will help you. Sit down here and close your eyes." We sat on the grass by the stream. "Now, close your eyes. Breathe in slowly. Hold it for a few seconds. Then breathe out slowly. Repeat. Breathe in. Breathe out. Concentrate on the calmness of the surroundings to guide you to calm your mind."

We did this for several hours. I could sense his anger was slowly disappearing. When we were almost done, I decided to test it. I quietly picked up the stick to give him another wack. I swung and Al caught it. He opened his eyes and said, "Nice try. You are not going to get me with that stick."

"I just proved what the first lesson does. By calming the mind, you were made aware of your surroundings. Soon you will be able to see anything in the bitch back as though it was daylight. That is enough for today. Time for some dinner." I said.

We entered the house an noticed two full sacks on the table with a note. Al picked it up and read it out loud:

_Dear Al and Blaze,_

_Here is your first payment for now being part of the Royal Guard. You will receive this once a month. The one that is slightly fuller is for Blaze. Compensation for I was still spying on you and you caught me. You actually froze my mane with that water. I have taken down the spell so you will not be spied on._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_

We both open the sack and did a quick count. Al got 1,500 bits and I got 2,500 bits. "That was very generous of the Princess to do that." Al said.

"I know so I am going to write her a thank you letter." I said. I grabbed some paper and my pen and wrote:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Thank you for the money. We shall spend it wisely and not on junk food (Earth joke). I was wondering if you can also send us a slab of pig meat. You can do so by placing the the second paper with this letter onto the meat. The symbol on it will activtate when you touch it twice within a few seconds. The meat will be sent to the meat locker I have barrier jutsu sealed in my basement._

_I look forward to the Gala (and getting my real body back, again)._

_Sincerely_

_Swift Blaze and Al_

_P.S. I would have not caught you if you did not do the Royal Voice Laugh._

I rolled up the letter with the seal and sent it to the Princess. A few seconds later, I heard a thud come from downstairs.

"Let me show you how you can access the basement. I did not show this to you yesterday on account all the ponies that were here." I said. I lead all to the wall with the hidden door. "Now then, all you have to do is say, 'Al, the Demon Blood Human request access'."

Al repeated the line and the door revealed itself. "Nice trick. I was expecting to say Open Sesame." He said.

"I am not going to rip that off. Besides, not many ponies you have demon blood."

We headed down into the basement and I showed him the two storage rooms and explained the same phrase will grant you access. We first entered the meat locker and Al grabbed a thick steak that was sitting on a stone table. On the middle table is where the pig slab landed. We exited and then I showed him where all Earth possessions are to be kept when they are not on us. Once we entered, I just heard Al say, "DHAAAAMMMM. What were you preparing for, war?"

"On the Mayan D-Day, I told you I stayed home in my rural house. What I did not say is that I heard some of the riots were spreading out to he suburban areas. I did not want to take a chance on getting killed. I went to my collection and only grabbed this stuff that I know I could carry. I had a lot more, but did not want to weigh me down if I was running. I hope I never have to use these guns in this world. I am only keeping them as a reminder of the world we left."

"Dude. I know what you are feeling. We both lost friends and family on that day. I failed the test as I went on a violent rampage when my pet got killed. I know we could have asked to restore the earth back to the way it was. But the violence would have still been there. I am sure some other human must have done that which in another dimension. Come on, let me grill this steak and get something you can eat too."

We left the basement and headed to the kitchen. I lit the fire pit outside that can also serve as a grill. I informed him the grill was ready. He was preparing some veggies to grill at the same time. He grilled the steak and veggies. We ate in silence, cleaned up, and got ready for bed. I began to ponder what I will be in store at the pony school.


	39. Chapter 39: So, What Did You Learn?

Morning came and I still woke up before the sun. Al did too. We headed outside for morning exercises, starting with a jog. Being in a little colt body made it feel like I went twice the distance with short legs. I could feel the magical weight clothing was still on me, but could not see them. The next thing we did were stretches as the sun was beginning to rise. We finished and I headed to take a shower before school. Al went and made breakfast. When I came out of my bathroom, I could smell the wonderful aroma of bacon. _Curse that Poison Joke. If I ever see that plant, it is toast._

I came downstairs and saw Al made eggs and pancakes. His plate also had bacon. He was enjoying eating the meat right in front of me. "I see you are liking the meat." I said.

"You know it." Al said.

"While I am off at school, you are going to do some more of the mind calming exercises. This time, on that." I pointed outside to the back yard. Al looked to see what I was pointing at. I then Earth Jutsu created a nail bed made of stone.

Al turned around and said, "You have to be joking. How can I keep calm with those spikes poking at me."

"That is the POINT. Being able to stay calm in stressful situations. I am off to school. Have fun."

I finished my breakfast and quickly left before Al could make a comeback remark. Just as I was out the door, I slammed into something. I rolled with it until I was stopped by the front yard fence. After shaking the daze away, I saw I ran into Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Silly, I am going to walk you to school. Miss. Cheerilee is going to be expecting that." Pinkie said.

"Huh. I did not think of that."

"You can't always be a smarty pants all the time. Enjoy this time and have fun."

"I smiled at the idea of having fun. "You are right, Pinkie. I should not look at this as an illness. More of a vacation from myself. Now I just need for Twilight to not pester me with learning Unicorn magic this week."

"You do not worry about Twilight. Your cousin Pinkie Pie can keep her occupied. Oh, here is your saddle bag with your school supplies."

"Thanks Pinkie."

As we were walking through town, toward the school, I noticed Pinkie's tail began to twitch. She quickly held me back as a flower pot fell right in front of me. We both looked up and saw a pony sticking their head out their window.

"Sorry." The pony said.

"It's alright."Pinkie Pie said.

We continued on towards school. As we walked, I asked Pinkie, "How did you know that was going to happen?"

"My tail was twitching and that means my Pinkie sense was telling me something was about to fall." Pinkie said.

"Huh, I normally get a gut feeling something is off. Or I am hungry."

"I get stomach growls too! Do you have Blaze sense? Does your body do other things to try and tell you something?"

"Not that I am aware of. Oh! There is the school. Bye Pinkie! See you later." I said as I started to run to the school. I looked back and saw Pinkie Pie was waving. I stopped and waved back. She then turned and began to skips back into town. I continued on to the school. _Let's see was these kids are learning. I will try not to be an egghead, much._

As I was getting close, I could see the other kids heading to the school from different locations. I then spotted Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. They had two fillies in front of them. _If I had to guess, they are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. That tacky tiara gives her away._ I could barely hear the conversation, but I knew the basic of it. Diamond Tiara was calling them several things, including blank flanks. Those two fillies turned away and started to laugh as they continued on to school. _Laugh about this._ I performed an Earth jutsu so two small rocks would come up right in front of their fore hooves. The result was they tripped and landed on their faces. Diamond Tiara's tiara went flying into the nearby woods. Those two quickly got up and ran to get it. The CMC were just laughing and continued on toward school.

I followed them in a few feet back. I walked up to Miss. Cheerilee and said, "Good morning Miss. Cheerilee."

"Good morning Rocky. I will be starting class soon. I will introduce you and then you can tell everypony something about yourself. In the mean time, how you go and take the empty seat in the back." Miss. Cheerilee said.

"Thank you again for allowing me to take your class while my parents are in Canterlot taking care of some business."

"You're most welcome."

I headed to the back and took my seat. A few minutes later. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara came walking in. Their perfect manes now had tiny sticks and leaves coming out of it. Diamond Tiara's Tiara had some mud on it. The way it looked is as if they tried to clean it before coming in. All the kids were laughing. I was joining in the laughter too.

"Girls! What happened? Why are you two covered in dirt?" Miss. Cheerilee asked.

"We tripped over a rock and my tiara flew into the woods. I had to get it and Silver Spoon helped me look for it." Diamond Tiara said.

"Well I am glad you found it. Now go take your seats. You can get cleaned up at recess. We have a lot to cover today." They headed to their desks and sat down. Miss. Cheerilee moved to the front of the class. "Alright class, we have a new student that will be joining us for a while. Say hello to Rocky. Would you like to come up to the front and tell us about yourself?"

I stood up and headed to the front. I turned around and said, "Hello everypony. My name is Rocky. I live in Dodge Junction working on my family's rock farm. I am staying here in Ponyville while my parents are taking care of some business in Canterlot. The reason why I am staying here is my 2nd cousin lives here. Do you all know Pinkie Pie?"

"We do!" The three Cutie Mark Cruisades said at the same time. The other kids just nodded their heads.

"Yea, well I am not as bonkers as she. I do like her as a cousin, it is just some of her stories don't make any sense. Well, as you can see, I have yet to get my cutie mark. I can feel it has to do with something with rocks. I have just have not found it yet."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were quietly laughing between themselves as I walked between them. I then heard Diamond Tiara whisper behind my back, "Blank Flank." I stomped my back right hoof a little harder as I continued to walk. I channeled some ki into that hit and the result was Diamond Tiara chair broke apart. The class was now laughing at her again. She was looking around at who caused it. I was the closest pony, but I did not look back as finished heading to my desk.

"Alright class, settle down. Diamond Tiara, I will get a spare chair out of storage at recess. For now you will have to stand or sit on the floor. Alright class, take out your notebooks. We are going to work on our math skills." Miss. Cheerilee said.

A couple ponies groan at the subject. I liked math, it was one subject I did not have a problem with. I looked and saw Diamond Tiara whispering to Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon then passed her chair over to Diamond Tiara. Miss. Cheerilee just got done writing a few equations onto the blackboard.

"Ok class, where we left off, we were working on our multiplication tables. Let's continue on with the multiplications of 7. What is 7 x 3?"

The class says, "21."

"Very good. 7 x 5?"

"35."

"Correct. 7 x 9?"

"63."

"You all have been practicing. Soon you will be able to solve problems like 13 x 456."

"5,928." I said.

"Excuse me?" Miss. Cheerilee asked me directly.

"I think that is the answer. 13 x 456. Yea, it is 5,928."

Miss. Cheerilee walks to her desk and works the problem out. She looked up and said, "That is correct."

Snips said, "Wow. How were you able to do that?"

"Growing up on a rock farm, there is not much to do. So I counted rocks and got good with math."

"It looks like you won't have a trouble with keeping up. Now let's continue."

The class continued with the math lesson and I followed along. After an hour, we finished and moved onto history. I was able to keep up from the reading I did while at the Twilight's library. Once the history lesson was done, Miss. Cheerilee told us it was time for recess. The class cheered and ran out the door. I followed right behind them.

Once outside, I looked around to see what everypony was playing. Snips and Snails were chasing each other. Several fillies and colts were playing on the jungle gym. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were doing their best to clean themselves up with a hose. It was funny to watch them as the hose whipped around like a snake. Then, a pony tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were standing behind her.

"Hi there Rocky. My name is Apple Bloom. This is Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said while pointing to her friends. "So you are from Dodge Junction? That is a mighty far to travel."

"Hello. Yea the train ride was rather long. I had to come as my folks did not want me to stay by myself for over a week. They say I am not a big pony to stay by myself. Luckily, my cousin accepted the offer to watch me while they continued on to Canterlot. I would be just as bored there as I would be at home."

"What are your parents doing in Canterlot?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Who knows? Probably some business deal."

"More than likely going to sell the farm as there is no profit in plain old rocks." Diamond Tiara said.

"You mean like those cheap knock offs in your fake crown?" I replied.

"HAY! These are real diamonds! My daddy gave me this crown and I got my cutie mark shortly after. What do you know about gems?"

"Gems are rocks and my family grows them. I can tell the difference from real and fake ones."

"Maybe your family grows fake ones and sells them as real."

"I can prove it." I take the top gem off her Tiara.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

"I will, let me just explain. A diamond is one of the strongest minerals known. The only thing that can break a diamond, besides a dragon's mouth, is another diamond. If this is real, I should not be able to break it with my hoof." Before she could stop me, I began to swing my hoof down that held the diamond. I concentrated my chakra on that hoof to mimic diamond hardness. When the hoof and diamond hit the ground, the gem shattered into several pieces.

Diamond Tiara started to tear up. She shouted, "You BASTARD! You ruined my TIARA!" She then lunges at me, trying to tackle me.

I step out of the way. Before she could attack again, I said, "Wait! I would have not done that if I could not fix this. I can get an actual diamond to go up there. Watch."

She and the other ponies watched. I stomped my fore hooves against the ground. I had channeled an Earth jutsu to pull a diamond out from the ground. A small piece came out. I then manipulated it to make it look like the other one and placed it back on Diamond Tiara's tiara. No pony would be able to tell the difference.

Diamond Tiara took it off so she could closely inspect it. Silver Spoon joined in the inspection. Once they were satisfied, the tiara went back onto Diamond Tiara's head. They walked away and both said, "See you later, Blank Flanks!" I then heard Diamond Tiara say at a low voice, "and freak."

_After I just fixed your stupid tiara, you call me a freak? You SPOILED, LITTLE, BRAT!_ I stomped my hooves again to have rocks come up again to trip them. They did and now realized I was the one who tripped them this morning.

They got up and headed back to me. Diamond Tiara stood in front of my face as she said, "You know what? I think I know the real reason why you are here while your parents are in Canterlot. They are looking for a place to dump their little FREAK of a son and never see him again."

I know my back story was fake, but just that word, freak, really aggravates me. I acted on impulse and emotion after she said it. In a quick movement, I punched Diamond Tiara in the face. She fell to the ground a few feet away. I walked up to her while still angry. She was still awake as she was covering the spot I hit her. I said, "Now see here, one thing I despise is ponies picking on others. I can tolerate 'Blank Flank' once in a while. Just one word I will never accept a pony to call another, a freak. You are wrong about why my parents are in Canterlot. Now prepare yourself for a thrash that you deserve."

Before I threw another punch, a pony shouted, "ROCKY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I turned to see who said that. It was Miss. Cheerilee and she looked angry. I stepped away from Diamond Tiara. When Miss. Cheerilee was next to us, she said, "Now, explain yourself!"

"Well, Diamond Tiara came over and was saying some mean things about my family's farm. I decided to play a small trick and told her the diamonds in her tiara were fakes. They are real, but I wanted to prove they weren't. You see, I have a rare ability some Earth ponies are born with. I can control rocks and things like that. I was able to shatter that diamond, pull one from the ground and form it back into the one I destroyed. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked away and called us Blank Flanks. That did not aggravate me as what Diamond Tiara said in a low voice. She said Freak also. I used my ability to trip them so I could confront her." At this point, I started to tear up and get angry again. "She then said why she thinks my parents were in Canterlot, so they can find a place to leave a freak like me with and never see them again. I just lost it and punch her. The rest was a blur as I was enraged."

"Is this all true?" She asked the other ponies that were there. They all nodded. "Well, I don't atone for what Diamond Tiara called you, but that does not give you the right to hit here. I am sorry, but I have to give you detention and will have a talk with Pinkie Pie about this. Now you two, say sorry to each other."

"I'm sorry for hitting you and saying your tiara was a fake." I said.

"Um, I'm sorry for calling you a freak." Diamond Tiara said.

"Alright, now let's all go inside. I have some magical lotion that will take that bruise away." Miss. Cheerilee said.

We all headed inside. Diamond Tiara got the lotion applied and the bruise went away. I stayed quiet and paid attention to the class I best as I could. Lucky, Miss. Cheerilee did not call on me. I looked outside and noticed Pinkie was near the school. Her nose itched few a few seconds before she ran for cover under the horseshoe slide. A minute later, a swarm of bees flew by and went to town on a bush at the edge of the school grounds. I just looked back to what Miss. Cheerilee was covering.

Lunch time came and all the kids headed outside to have their lunch. I did not bring one on the account I did not know if I had too. I looked in my saddle bag and saw Pinkie Pie did pack me one, nothing but sweets though. I was not that very hungry though.

My mind was recalling the recess events. _Even here, I cannot control my anger when I am called that name. The problem now is I am very powerful that I could have easily hurt the pony. Thinking back to my school days, when I was first called a freak, was only because I was smart and advanced several grades. How can I help it with how quickly I could learn things. That should not make me a freak._ I continue to debate in my mind until a pony placed their hoof on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Miss. Cheerilee

"Rocky, how come you didn't eat your lunch?" Miss. Cheerilee asked.

"Not that very hungry." I said as I return my head back down looking at my desk.

"Why is that?"

"This is not the first time I was called, that name. I had a similar incident."

"Do you want to talk about it? We are the only one in the school. Everypony else is having their lunch outside."

"I guess. It started at the last school I went to. I am actually smarter than I looked. So I got advanced in the learning. The other ponies did not like it I was smarter. So I was beginning to be called a freak. I did my best to ignore it and just focused on my studies. I thought while I was here, I could avoid being called that. Guess I was wrong. I am sorry for hitting Diamond Tiara. It was just she broke my last nerve when when she also talked about my parents." I began to tear up again.

"Shh. It is ok. I have known she likes to talk like she is better than anypony. I will have a talk with her. Seeing she probably still feels that hit you gave her, I think it will sink in this time to not pick on other ponies because they are different. Now come on and eat your lunch. You are still growing and need to have a good meal."

"I will need to tell that to my cousin as she packed nothing but sweets for my lunch." I showed the lunch in my saddle bag.

Miss. Cheerilee smirked a bit, but quickly regain herself. "Yes, well, Pinkie Pie does pretty much eats nothing but sweets. I hope you will be able to get some healthy food in you while you stay with her."

I nodded. Miss. Cheerilee headed out to call the other kids back in. They came back in and class began again. I was feeling better after the chat with Miss. Cheerilee. _I think she should know that it is actually me after helping me. It only seems fair._ Once class ended and the other kids left, I made my way to Miss. Cheerilee's desk.

"Yes Rocky? You need something?" Miss. Cheerilee asked.

"I think you deserve to know the real truth. My name is not Rocky. It is Swift Blaze. Poison Joke turned me into a colt pony and I am stuck like this until Zecora can make the cure for it." I said.

"If you really are Blaze, tell me what you said when you talk about your cutie mark."

"My cutie mark is a symbol called the yin and yang symbol. What it stands for is the belief I have for balance and that can be anything. Want me to continue?"

"I just can't believe that plant pulled this kind of joke on you. I saw what it did to Twilight and her friends. I think this tops it. So, was everything you said about when you were young, was that fake too?"

"No it wasn't. I was called a freak in my school days. Being so smart and advancing in grades, the other kids did not like it. The problem is I did nothing to stop the bullying and name calling. I just ignored them and focused on my studies. I did make friends that were into the same things I was. That did help while growing up. I guess stuck a kid again and being called a freak brought back all those memories that I could not control my actions. I will make sure I won't harm any of the kids ever again."

"I believe you will honor that. Just like you said, being a kid again brought up some bad memories. Now then, you are still going to have to stay here for an hour for hitting Diamond Tiara. After that, you can go home. I will let you explain what happen to Pinkie. Don't worry about your secret. I won't tell anypony or your classmates. I am going to finish grading these assignments while you return to your desk and make use of this hour. Maybe even take care of your homework assignments."

"I will do that. Thank you Miss. Cheerilee for understanding."

I returned to my desk and worked on the homework. It did not take me long as this was elementary school level stuff. Once done, I just sat quietly did some reading about Equestria history, the only book that would spike my interest. Once the hour was up, I said goodbye to Miss. Cheerilee and headed home.

Along the way home, I saw Pinkie Pie was skipping through town. She saw me and headed in my direction. "Hi Rocky! How was school today?" She asked.

"Um, it did not go the way I thought it would." I replied in a low voice.

Pinkie stopped skipping and walked normally beside me. "What happened?"

I began to tell her about everything that happened and what I told Miss. Cheerilee about my child past. Pinkie's hair was starting to deflate a little while I talked about my past. Once I was done, Pinkie stopped me and pulled me into a hug. I embraced it as it felt good. She whispered into my ear, "Oh Blaze, I never like it when one of my friends is sad. I am sorry again to have given you that laced cupcake. I never knew you had a tough childhood and had to relive it again."

"It is ok Pinkie. There is no way you could have known what that plant would have done. Nor about my childhood past. Having you all my friends and letting me share is helping me by not sealing the emotions back up."

Pinkie pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "I know what can cheer both of us up. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner and have some Blaze's Chocolate Drops. I know you like them."

"How about we have these." I opened my saddle bag to reveal the uneaten lunch Pinkie packed me.

"You did not eat your lunch!"

"Pinkie! This is not what a growing colt needs. Fruits and veggies are good for a proper lunch. A small sweet is ok to have too, but the entire lunch can't be desert items."

"I only packed what I normally have for lunch."

"Pinkie, you have a lot to learn when you are taking care of children. Let's get some real food as I am starving." My stomach growls with the mention of food. We both laugh and smile after that.

Pinkie Pie's hair returns to normal. We headed to a café and had a proper meal. I ate a normal amount for a colt to eat, but I was still very hungry. We ate the sweets that were in my lunch as Pinkie walked me back to my house. I said goodbye to her and reminded her I need a proper lunch for tomorrow. Not heavy on sweets. She replied with her usual OK response and began to skips back to Ponyville.

Once inside, I headed to the back yard to see if Al was working on his calm mind training. I find him still on the spikes, snoring. _Huh, I did not expect him to actually sleep. Time to wake him up._ I Earth jutsu the spikes away and he fell to the ground, hard.

"OW! What the hell Blaze! You did not have to wake me up like that." Al said.

"Well I did not expect you to actually fall asleep on the spikes." I said.

"Yea, I actually slept on something like this when I was in hell. Yours was very comfortable."

"I guess that mind calming while in pain was useless."

"No, it did work. I was able to calm my mind while feeling the pokes. Just a little too good and fell asleep. You think I can I have a spike bed in my room?"

I just facehoof myself. _Of course he would be used to pain. He was in hell. Need to change my strategy._ "I will think about it. For now, it's dinner time and I AM STARVING." My stomach growls yet again.

"You are always hungry. Did you not get lunch?"

"Pinkie Pie packed me a lunch with nothing but sweets. Plus I was not in the mood to eat."

"That is a first. Why not?"

I began to tell him about what happened. Al laughed when I got to the part of hitting Diamond Tiara. I just glared at him till he stopped. When I explained why I did that and everything else I told Miss. Cheerilee, he came down and gave me a hug.

"Dude, I never knew your school life was also tough. I am beginning to think my time in hell was not as bad." Al said.

"I might of thought I was in hell while at school, you actually were there. Your torment is worse than mine. But look at it this way, I will be joining you in the anger management exercises." I said. My stomach growls again to remind me how hungry I am.

Al broke the hug and said, "Let's subdue that beast you call a stomach with a big dinner."

"Let's go before I go carnivore."

We both laugh as we headed to the kitchen. I did my best to help out while I was still in my colt form. Al had the steak again and I had a platter of roasted veggies with fresh fruit on the side. We ate dinner and cleaned up the dishes. We both headed to bed after washing up. As I was falling asleep, I began to think about what happened today. _I really though I had my anger under control since my last outburst in the EverFree Forest. I do hope tomorrow will be better._


	40. Chapter 40:What's Going On?

I opened my eyes and I see that I am in Ponyville, but something was different. I could not tell as it was dark. I could normally see pretty good at night with the moon out. I began to look for it in the sky. What I found was even more surprising. There was a solar eclipse happening. _Strange, those normally last a few minutes. I did not know it was possible with the Princesses controlling the sun and the moon. What are they up to?_

I began to look around to find another pony to ask what is going on. As I walked through town, I kept on hearing doors and window stutters slamming close. _Ok, this is really strange. Why are the ponies afraid of me? Let's shed some light here. _

I launched a ki ball into the sky and had it hover over town, what I saw was nothing I expected to see. The town looks like there has been a battle. Scorch marks were on every building. Some were totally destroyed. I need to find Twilight, NOW! I ran to the library and burst through the door. Inside I saw cobwebs over the bookshelves and dust on the top of the tables. I was starting to panic. I teleported out of there and headed to the castle.

I hit something upon appearing. I looked to see what it was. The magic barrier was up around Canterlot. This was so strong that I could not teleport in. I headed over to where the entrance is. It was easy to find as that area was lit up. As I was walking up to the guards posted there, I said, "What's going on? Why is the barrier up and what are the Princesses doing with the sun and moon making a solar eclipse?"

When the guards saw me, they began o fire magic spells at me. These were faster than normal as I was barely able to dodge them.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I am on your side!" I said as I continued to dodge.

On Royal Guard pony said, " We have orders to kill you on sight."

_WHAT! KILL ON SIGHT! TIME TO GO! _I teleported out of there not wanting to die. I reappeared at my house. Luckily that was still there. I headed inside to see if Al or anypony was there. Just like the library, this place looked like no one has been here for a long time. I headed downstairs to check my weapons were still there. Everything was accounted for. I headed up to Al's room to see if I could find any clues.

When I entered his room, it was in the same condition as the rest of the house. His weapons and personal belonging were gone. So he might still be alive. He had a desk with a book on it. It did not have a title on the front or the spine. I opened it up to see what was inside. It was a journal. Hmm, when did he start this? I read the only entry.

_To whom that finds this book,_

_I am writing this out in case there is some hope that something out there can save us from this tragic event. It all started when Discord escaped. Blaze and I knew what to do in order to seal him up again. We had collected four of the five Elements of Order and hoped the fifth one would reveal itself soon. When we confronted Discord, he had already grayed the mane 6. Blaze had me go and inform Princess Celestia to send the letter Twilight have been writing to her about Friendship. I should have never left Blaze._

_Discord somehow corrupted Swift Blaze. _

I immediately drop the book after reading that. Pure shock was on my face. I did not want to believe what I read. _How did I get corrupted when I am right here? What in Equestria happened?_ I picked the book back up and was hesitant to continue to read. _Do I want to know what happened? No, I NEED to know._ I opened the book and continued to read where I left off.

_Discord somehow corrupted Swift Blaze. His coat was dark red, the white in his eyes were now black, and his cuite mark was a solid black circle. He no longer went by Swift Blaze or Bob. He declared himself as Shadow Torch, Lord of Darkness._

_He went on a rampage on Ponyville. Destroying buildings and sending all the ponies running. The normal Royal Guards were powerless to stop him. I had gathered the special ops team we formed to take care of matters like this. We all fought very hard to try and stop him. We all failed. What he did next is what everypony feared. He sent a black orb up into the sky and it blocked the sun._

_I am now leading a resistance from Canterlot, the last place that has not been destroyed. He has yet to break the new shield Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle created together. I don't know how much longer we can hold out._

That is the end of the entry. I placed the book down gently back on the table. I began to sense something was behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I said.

"Ever since you walked into your old house. Why did you come here Shadow Torch?" The mysterious figure said.

"I don't know what is going on or what happened. But my name is not Shadow Torch, It is Swift Blaze."

"You are not going to trick me like the others. You move a little bit without my permission, I will kill you in an instant."

"I am not playing a trick. One moment, I was sleeping in my bed in colt form after the first day of school. I then wake up to this world and see all this. Please tell me what in Equestria happened."

"Turn around. Slowly." I began to turn. "SLOWER!"

Once I was turned around, I could see who was behind me. It was a human shape standing there with two crossbows pointing at me. The person had a cloak covering their body and a hood hiding their face. I did not need to guess who it was.

"Alvin, what do I need to do to prove I am Swift Blaze, aka Bob, and not that other thing you mentioned in your entry."

"You just did by calling me Alvin, plus your eyes. How did you get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now tell me what happened after that entry. Where is everypony else?"

"Bob, you killed them."

"WHAT! Why would I kill my friends?"

"Not this you, Shadow Torch killed them."

I just fall to my knee and banged against the floor. This went on for a few minutes. Once I calmed back down, I picked myself up. I wiped the tears away that rolled down my face. I looked to Al and said, "Where is this bastard that did this."

"He now stays at the old castle in the EverFree Forest. He had slaved ponies rebuild and fortify it. It is impossible to get in without being seen."

"If this Shadow Torch is me, then I know I would have placed an escape route in case something did happen. Let me get something from the basement to help us out."

Al nodded and we headed to the basement. I opened the weapon storage and headed inside. Just after I entered, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my right shoulder and fell to the floor. I looked to see what it was. A crossbow arrow has been impaled into me. I looked up at Al and saw he was laughing evilly.

"I can't believe you trusted me. You are nothing like me."

"What's going on Al? I thought we were friends." I said while holding my injured shoulder.

"I am not that pathetic human." He pulls out a vile and drinks it. His form changes to what I read in the journal. "I, AM, SHADOW TORCH!"

"Why are you doing this? Killing our friends?"

"Because it is so much fun, you should try it. One thing I still can't figure out is how I was ever like you."

"But you were me and we cared about this world. We swore to protect it!"

"You did, I didn't. Now that you have kindly opened this weapon stash for me, I can finish my plans."

"I won't let you get away with this!"

As I was getting up, Shadow Torch grabs a gun off the wall and shoots both my knees. I scream out in pain. The pain in the knees was far worse than my shoulder. Shadow Torch kept the gun pointed at me.

"You have served your purpose."

While still in serious pain, I said, "If you wanted these weapons, why didn't you open the door yourself?"

"Funny thing, while in rage mode, all chakra abilities don't work. I did not want to blast my way in and destroy the goodies inside. So I have been working on summoning you from a previous time to do this. Thank you for your help. I will say hi to your remaining friends as I slowly kill them."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Shadow Torch pulls the trigger and I see the bullet coming to my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up in bed.

Al came bursting in through the door with his daggers at the ready to throw. "What's going on?" He asked.

Once I realized I was still in my room and in colt form, I said, "Sorry for waking you Al. I think I just had one hell of a nightmare. It seemed so real."

Al puts his dagger down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. "I am glad you are ok. I never heard you scream like that so I was thinking of the worst. I had my fair share of nightmares while I was in hell. They want to make you think it is real to scare you more. Have you ever had a nightmare before?"

"I have, when I was little. They happened after the incident with my father. They were nothing like what I just had though."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight. That nightmare really took the energy out of me. Make sure I wake up in the morning for school."

"You got it buddy. Go and have sweet dreams of Candyland."

"What are you trying to do? Get me some cavities?"

"Nah, I wanted you to laugh." We both did start to laugh. We said good night to each other. Al left and closed the door. I laid back down to try and get some sleep. _I sure hope that was only a nightmare._


	41. Chapter 41: Enter the Crusaders

In the early morning hours, I began to hear a voice speaking softly. "Blaze. Blaaazzzeee. Time to get up."

Still mostly asleep, I said, "Mmm, five more minutes."

"Now, unless you want me to pour a bucket of water on you." The voice said.

Still asleep with my eyes closed, I pointed my hoof in the direction of the voice. I launched a ki blast.

"AHHH! BLAZE, WHAT THE FUCK!"

The shouting woke me up. I sat up in bed and looked in the direction of where it came from. Al was crouched down, having his hands on top of his head. Above him, I saw a nice circular hole with scorch marks going up all the way and through the roof.

Al regained himself and stood back up. "I am never going to try and wake you up again. You almost took MY HEAD OFF!"

"Sorry dude. You know I am never like this. I will repair the hole shortly. What time is it?" I said as I began to get out of the bed."

"Just after sunrise. Man, that nightmare must have been an awful one for you to wake up after sunrise. What was it about?"

Recalling what I saw and felt, a massive shiver went up my back. "I don't really know, but I think I should consult with Princess Luna as she protects the night and dreams." I performed several jutsu to repair the hole and make it look like nothing happened.

"Let's head downstairs and have breakfast before it gets cold."

I sniff the air to try and smell what was made. My mouth begins to water as I recall the smell. "Oh, you made chocolate chip pancakes. Race you down."

"You're ON!"

Al runs out the door and closes it behind him to try and slow me down. I just smirk as I teleported to the dining room table. I began to eat my dozen tall stack just as Al came running into the room.

"Beat you." I said with my mouth full.

"I should have known you would do that. Also, don't talk with your mouth full. Just discussing."

I just smiled and continued to eat. I said bye to Al as I put my saddle bag on and headed out the door. Out in my front yard was Pinkie Pie standing there, waiting for me. I put a smile on and walked up to her. "Morning Pinkie. Making sure I head to school?" I said.

"That, plus to give you your lunch." Pinkie Pie said. She pulls a brown bag from her saddlebag.

"Not all dessert stuff again, correct?"

"Nope. I asked Mrs. Cake to help me pack a healthy lunch. I told her the story of my second cousin story and explained why you were not staying with me due to my crazy party planning I do each night for the next day."

"Thank you for not telling the actual truth. I don't know if my mind could handle if everypony found out what happened to me and began to laugh." I let out a big yawn as we began to head to the school.

"Aww, did little Rocky did not get enough sleepy weepy last night?"

"My body probably did. I don't think my mind did. I had an odd dream, or should I say nightmare. I am trying to figure out what it means."

"You poor thing, how about you tell your cousin about these bady wady dreams?"

Before I could respond, I heard my colt name being shouted from behind us. We stopped and looked back to see who was shouting. It was Apple Bloom and she was running to catch up with us.

"Morning Rocky. Why are you and Pinkie Pie out here instead of coming from Sugarcube Corner?" Apple Bloom said after she caught up.

I responded first by saying, "Even though Pinkie promised to watch me while my parents are in Canterlot, I could not sleep with her there as she does party planning into the late hours of the nights. Plus all those sugary treats would taunt me with their smells."

"So I asked Swift Blaze and Al if he could stay there for this week. They both said it was alright, as long as I take him to school and make his lunch for him. They can cover breakfast and dinner time." Pinkie added.

"Oh you met the two humans? What do you think of them?" Apple Bloom said while excited.

"Well, I have only met Blaze very briefly. He said he had to take care of some paperwork in Canterlot and would be gone a few days. As for Al, he looks to be a good pony, er human. He just acts a little weird sometimes." I said.

"I have only seen him at the party. Did not get a chance to talk to him. Do you know if he has a cutie mark?"

"Can't say I have."

"Speaking of cutie marks, my friends and I created a club for colts and fillies that don't have theirs yet. We do lots of fun things as we try to figure out what we are good at."

_Oh, I recall some of the stuff from the show. You sometimes create havoc when trying to find them._ "Sounds like fun. What is the name of this club?" I looked at Pinkie Pie and she just had a big grin on her face.

"It is the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We actually have a meeting/sleepover at Sweetie Belle's sister's house. We are going to work on getting our cutie marks. Do you want to join and come over?" Apple Bloom asked with the infectious puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I would like to join. Seeing Pinkie is watching me, I will need her permission to stay over."

"Of course you can, Rocky. I never want to stop you from having fun. Just make sure you play nice with the other fillies." Pinkie Pie said.

"I will."

We arrived at the school. Pinkie said goodbye to us and headed off to do her thing. Apple Bloom ran up to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and informed them of the news. When I caught up, they were both happy. All three of them were jumping around me and chanting, "We have a new crusader."

A pony from behind us said, "Well, well, well, looks like you have joined where you belong. With the other Blank Flanks."

The girls stopped jumping and we all turned to face the only filly who is obnoxious, Diamond Tiara. "Hello there Diamond Tiara, how is that bruise feeling?" I said.

Diamond Tiara placed a hoof over the spot where I hit her. She looked very mad for bringing that up. "Just so you know, I told my daddy what you did. He hired some Royal Guards to watch me. So if you cause harm to me or Silver Spoon, they have orders to arrest you and take you to the dungeon."

_Really? Royal Guards are being paid to watch brats? Let's see where these guards are at._ I looked at the nearby bushes and forest. It did not take me long to spot them with their shining armor poking out of the shrub. _Only three? Not even worth the effort if they knew who I really am._ "I am sorry for hitting you, alright? Just leave me and my friends alone and everything will be fine."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon glared at me for a few seconds. They then walked around us and continued on to school. I did see them glance down a few times. _Probably expecting to trip them again. Let's just hope they don't bother us again._ We entered the school and took our seats. 'Another boring day. I can only look forward to is recess, lunch, and school ending. It is going to be a LONG day.

-Meanwhile-

(Al's POV)

I just got done cleaning the dishes and kitchen from cooking breakfast. I looked around to see what to do next. _Well, I don't have that spike bed to work on my anger control. I think I will go into town and take care of a few things I planned to do if I ever came to Equestria._ Leaving the house, I made my way into town. I waved to the ponies as I walked. They smiled and waved back. I soon came by Rarity's place. Slamming a fist downward to my open palm hand, I thought, _That's right! I need to pick up my clothes Rarity made for me. I know I went plain into the design, but I never liked anything fancy style to wear. I liked to see it when others wear it. You will just never see me in those getups._

I opened the door and headed inside. The bell over the door rang as I opened and closed the door. Rarity said, "Coming! Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique. Now what can I help you with?"

"Morning Rarity. I came by to get the set of clothes you said you were going to make for me. Are they ready?" I said.

"But of course. They have been made to what you requested. I still don't know why you and Blaze won't allow me to spruce them up for you."

"It is because human males would rather see the females look all fancy in their clothing. Men only do so also for special occasions. Like the coming Gala. Both of us will be wearing tuxedos in order to look good for you and the others we are escorting."

"Speaking of, I need to make the final adjustments to it. It is hanging in the changing room over there. Please put it on and come back out so I can look you over."

"Certainly Rarity. I will be back out in a minute." _My turn to be a pin cushion. Hope it does not take that long._

-Back at School-

(Blaze POV)

_Finally! Recess. I thought it would never come._ The other kids and I were heading outside like a stampede. The CMC came up to me as I looked around for something to do.

"Hey, Rocky! Can we see some other things you can do with your ability?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh, sure. Let's see." I said. I began to think of what I could do with my Earth Jutsu that they would like. I stomped my fore hooves on the ground. I brought up a round, stone table and stone benches.

The CMC had their eyes go big at the site. I went to one bench and the others took a seat on the others. They looked at the design as they felt the surface.

"You really have a talent at this. Besides gems, I have never seen anything so nice." Sweetie Belle said.

"That may be true. As you can see, I don't have a cutie mark yet." I said.

"At least you have an idea what you are good at. You just have to be a little bit more specific. We still don't have any clue what our cutie marks are." Apple Bloom said.

"And I think you four will be forever, Blank Flanks." Diamond Tiara as she walked up to us.

"Nice one." Silver Spoon said while by Diamond Tiara side.

_Oh great, there goes the fun I hoped to have at recess._ We all turn to face them. I said, "Please Diamond Tiara, I don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone."

"Fat chance. You humiliated me yesterday. You tripped us into the mud. Destroying the original top to my tiara. Finally, you hit me!"

"Listen, I said I was sorry for hitting you. I made an exact copy of your precious topper. Finally you deserve being tripped into that mud seeing you treat everypony else like mud." I stood up and had my fore hooves on the table. "I am trying to be nice instead of giving you the beating your parents should be giving you ya spoiled brat."

That really made her mad. Silver Spoon was actually holding her back. The Cutie Mark Crusaders got up and stood by my side. Probably to make sure I don't get into a fight. Diamond Tiara shook Silver Spoon off her. Taking a few deep breaths, Diamond Tiara then said, "You are not worth it. See you later, Blank Flanks and Freak."

I remained calm as those two started to walk away. Diamond Tiara suddenly tripped on her own. She quickly gets up and shouts, "GUARD! ARREST THAT PONY FOR TRIPPING ME!"

"He did not trip you! He is right over here and did not use his ability as his hooves never left the table." Scootaloo said.

The three guards came out from the places they were hiding. All three were Unicorns. They surrounded us at the table. One guard spoke up and said, "Come with us quietly."

"He didn't do anything!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"You can't take him!" Sweetie Bells chimed in.

By this time, Miss Cheerilee heard the commotion and quickly came over. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Miss, we are to take in this young colt in for tripping Diamond Tiara." Another guard said.

"I did not trip her Miss. Cheerilee. I promise." I said.

"I know you didn't. I am sorry, but you can't take him. He is enrolled in my class. So during school time, all of these kids are under my supervision. So if you don't mind, I am going to take these kids back in so I can teach them."

"I am afraid we are under orders if he brings any harm to Diamond Tiara. Now please step aside before I arrest you too." The guard commanded.

By this time, the rest of the kids have stopped playing and gathered around to see what will happen. _I can't fight these guards without bringing harm to these kids. Guess I have no choice._ "I will go with you as long as you leave everypony else alone."

"Rocky, you don't have to do that. We all know you are innocent." Miss. Cheerilee said.

"Except for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Scootaloo added.

"I don't want you to get arrested too for trying to protect me. Who will watch after your students? I will be fine. Just go and find Pinkie Pie and Al and tell them what happened. I will be back tomorrow."

Miss. Cheerilee nodded. One guard activated his horn and tried to pick me up. "How heavy is this colt? I can't pick him up." He said.

"Let me help you." The second guard said. He activated his horn and joined in trying to pick me up. Those two were really struggling and making no improvement.

"What kind of weaklings are you. Guess I have to bail you out." The third guard said. When he activated his horn to join the other in lifting me up. I was just an inch off the ground when I came back down. The Royal Guard horns stopped glowing. They were breathing heavily.

_How many weak guards are there? Can't even lift something weighing about 600lbs. 500 of which is magical. This is just pathetic._ "I said I was going willingly. You don't have to carry me." I said.

"It is regulation to place the accused in a bubble and carry them so they don't escape." One guard said.

"One side effect with my rare ability. It makes me as heavy as a rock also. I am guessing I weigh about 600lbs."

"600 POUNDS! How are you even walking?" Another guard shouted.

"How about I just walk with you seeing as you can't pick me up."

They all nodded. I was placed in the middle of a triangle formation. I looked back and saw Miss Cheerilee telling Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo something before they ran off in another direction. I then saw her look angry at Diamond Tiara and scooted her to get inside. _I might be going to jail for a little bit. You have to deal with the wrath of Miss. Cheerilee. I see detentions in your future._

As I was walking between the guards, I decided to send a mental message to Princess Celestia. _Princess Celestia, do you read me?_

Princess Celestia replied, _Blaze, I promised that I have not been spying on you._

_I know you haven't. I am contacting regarding another issue. This time it is not my fault, Well not entirely._

_What is going on Blaze?_

I told her what happened yesterday and what just happened. I told her that I said I was sorry several times. I even shared my memory of what happened as proof. I could feel the Princess was thinking this over for a little bit.

_I shall send Captain Shining Armor to take care of this. It will be a couple hours before he will get there by flying stage coach. Hope you don't mind?_

_Not at all. I can work on my mind on other thoughts. I do request to save punishment when I get my form back. I want them to realize who they dealt with._

_I think that sounds fair. So how is it being a colt?_

_Can't really tell as trouble keeps on finding me. I am actually hoping tomorrow will be a better sense of normal, not my kind where trouble keeps on finding me._

_With what you had to go through back on Earth, I think this might be a reward to get another chance to have fun at a young age. Well I need to get back to Day Court. Can't keep the citizens waiting._

_Thank you for sending some help._

With that I broke the connection. I looked and saw we were about to arrive at the guard station in Ponyville. They led me into a jail cell and locked it. _With any of my abilities, I can break out of here with no issue. You are just lucky I don't want to be charged with escaping._

-Carousel Boutique-

(Al's POV)

_Finally. I am done with getting my tux fitted. I lost count on being poked after a hundred times._ I stepped out of the Boutique with my new clothes wrapped up in a bundle and placed in my saddle bag I am using as a back pack. I looked around to where I should head next. I then saw Sweetie Belle running to me. When she got to me, she was out of breath. "Hi Sweetie Belle, where is the fire? I thought you would be in school with Rocky?" I said.

While breathing hard, Sweetie Belle said, "Rock was (breath) arrested by (breath) Royal Guards (breath) because of (breath) Diamond Tiara."

_Great, what did Blaze get himself into._ I leaned down to Sweetie Belle's level and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Alright, calm down and then tell me what happened."

-Somewhere in Ponyville-

(3td POV)

Pinkie Pie was skipping through town. She was waving to the other ponies as she went by them. All of a sudden, one of her Pinkie Senses went off. She got a sharp pinch on her back and her tail spiked out. She knew she never had felt this combo before as she tried to interpret what it could be, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came running up.

"Pinkie! You have to come with us!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Rocky has been arrested!" Scootaloo added.

Pinkie now knows what that combo means. Blaze was in trouble. "Come along girls and tell me what happened." Pinkie Pie said.

They began to tell her about this morning and what just happened at recess.

-In the Jail Cell-

(Blaze POV)

_So, this is what the Jailhouse blues feels like. If only I had a harmonica to play it._ I sat on the cot, now thinking about the dream I had. I had nothing better to do. _That dream, or should I say nightmare, did not feel like a normal one. I actually felt pain. You can't feel pain in a dream. I could feel it when I am meditating training. Though I normally could control it, this one I had no control. Also, where in Equestria did I come up with the name Shadow Torch? He looked like me, just a very, dark, and evil version. I sure hope this was just a nightmare._

I suddenly heard shouting coming from the entrance area.

"I demand you release that colt! You have no right to take him in for something Miss Cheerilee could have handled. Since when do Royal Guard ponies take orders from civilians? I should clobber you right now! You do not deserve to be part of the Royal Guard!" Al shouted.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave, before I arrest you too for disturbing the peace and threatening an officer." A guard said.

"I would like to see you try."

"Al! What are you doing here?" I now heard Pinkie Pie said.

"Trying to get Rocky out of jail for false imprisonment." Al said.

"I am his guardian while his parents are in Canterlot. Please, let me handle this. Can you watch the fillies outside?"

"Sure Pinkie. I am just frustrated that this happened."

I heard the door to the outside open and then get slammed closed. _I really need some one on one with him to help with his anger. He was able to keep it in check this time. I really don't want him to go berserk._

"Excuse me sirs, would it be alright if I can see Rocky and see how he is doing?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't see that being a problem. Oh and thanks for throwing me a birthday party last week. My friends and I had a blast." The guard said.

"I am glad you had fun."

I heard the door leading to the jail cells open and two ponies came walking down the hall. I first saw the guard and then Pinkie Pie show up to mine. The guard opened the jail cell and let Pinkie in.

"I will be back in a few to give you some privacy. Need anything, just shout." The guard said and left.

"How are you doing Blaze?" Pinkie asked quietly.

"Doing good. Not how I expected the colt's life to be." I said.

"I am sorry it is not what you were expecting." Pinkie Pie's hair began to deflate.

"It is not your fault Pinkie. This you could have not predicted. Please don't be sad."

"I just don't know how to get you out of here so you won't have to spend the night here and miss the sleep over with the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"I have already taken care of that. I sent a mental message to Princess Celestia. She is sending Captain Shining Armor down to get these guards back in line."

"I hope he will really take care of these meany pants."

"Oh, he will. I will just have to deal with the laughter from him when he sees me like this. How are you dealing with Twilight. I saw you yesterday outside the school doing something."

"Oh, Twilight is trying to figure out how my Pinkie Sense works. My nose was itchy yesterday. That means a swarm of bees was coming. I think she got hit by them. She followed me for the rest of the day. I got the shakes all over my body which told me that there was a doozy at Foggy Bottom Bog. Fluttershy was there to move some of her froggy friends to a new place to live. Applejack, Twilight, Spike, and I went to check on her. She was fine. Then we came across a Hydra."

"A HYDRA!"

"A very mean one. We were able to escape. Then Twilight said she believed in my Pinkie Sense. That was the doozy. Then I saw you in Ponyville. I think her mind is off training you for now."

"Thanks Pinkie. I just did not want to deal with learning all the time. If I am stuck like this, I want to have fun."

"Well, I don't see how being in here can be fun."

"It is better than what Diamond Tiara is dealing with Miss. Cheerilee. Say, do you have two harmonicas?"

Pinkie Pie pulls them out of her mane. "I do but, I don't see how this will be fun."

"Just follow along."

-Couple hours later-

(Al POV)

I just got done chatting with the CMC. They all asked lots of questions. How did I get here, how I met Blaze, what can I do, and if I had a cutie mark. I answered them the best I could without saying anything scary. When I told them I did not have a cutie mark, they begged to join their club. They all did the big pouty eyes. _My only, one, true, weakness. Nopony can say no to a face like that._ I said yes and they were all thrilled. They had to go and get their sleep over ready for tonight. I said goodbye as they left.

After they left, a pony started to talk behind me. "So, what did Blaze do that neither of you could not straighten out?"

I turned around and saw Captain Shining Armor was standing there. "Well, you see, none of the Royal Guard believed I am one of them. I told them I just joined and did not have the suit of armor, or whatever I need to prove I am. Blaze, on the other hand, is in more of a pickle to prove WHO he is." I said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say he ate a laced cupcake that had Poison Joke in it. It turned him into a green, Earth colt. About the same age as those fillies that just left."

Captain Shining Armor just started to laugh out loud. While doing so, he said, "So the human that won the last Royal Guard Tournament and kicked my flank is now stuck as a colt? I have to see this."

Captain regains his composure before entering the guard house. When he opened the door, the three guards quickly saluted and said, "SIR! We were not aware you were coming, SIR!"

Shining Armor, looking all serious, said, "Care to explain the reason why you arrested a colt while he was AT school?"

"Sir, the colt tripped a filly just outside of the school during recess. We had orders if the filly got hurt by this colt, we are to take him in for assault. Sir." One guard said.

"Where did this order come from? Hmm?" Shining Armor sounding a little pissed off.

"We can't say it sir." Another guard said, sounding scared.

"Can't say to a COMANDING OFFICER! I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHO!"

"We were paid to do it by the filly's father, Filthy Rich." The third guard spoke.

"Taking a bribe from a civilian. You three just earned time in the Canterlot Dungeon. Officer Al, hold them down while I release the colt from his jail cell."

"With pleasure." I said. Before they could react, I increased the gravity pull on them. They collapsed to the ground, hard. They tried to get up, but failed. When I saw one tried to use their magic, I quickly made the unicorn fly up to the ceiling. Then back down to the floor. Knocking out the guard pony. I looked to the other two and said, "Don't try it or the same will happen to you."

-3rd POV-

Shining Armor opened the door and heard music playing.

He headed to the jail cell where the music was coming from. He saw Pinkie Pie playing all the instruments quite well and Blaze, aka Rocky, was on vocals and harmonica. He could not believe how Blaze looked. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Once the music stopped, he said, "So, the mighty have now become a colt."

"Let me give you some Poison Joke and see what funny thing it will do to you." Blaze said.

Shining Armor just started to laugh again. All of a sudden, he got hit with a bolt of lightning to his face. He coughed and then said, "Yep. That is you Blaze. I can tell your bolts from others."

"Laugh again and I will see if I can knock you out with the next one."

"Blaze! That was not nice." Pinkie Pie said.

"He started it!"

"That does not give you the right to shock him like that."

"It is alright. That bolt was more for show than to cause harm. I know he can dish out a lot more." Shining Armor said.

"Still he should not do that to a friend." Pinkie said.

"I think there is still a little grudge still from how I was first treated him while training him."

"And that is why I challenged you and kicked your flank around the arena." Blaze replied.

"You only won because you surprised me with that strange move and caused me to get a major nosebleed."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"How about I leave you in here if you do?"

"You know this simple jail can't keep me in here."

"I know, but you know if you escape, you will be breaking the law."

"Then please let me out. I have plans tonight with a couple fillies."

"What are you going to do?"

"It is just a sleepover. They are working on getting their cutie mark. My colt form does not have one. So I was pressured to join their club."

"So, they don't know it is really you Blaze."

"I have been going by Rocky. Only a few ponies know what has happened. You demonstrated the reason why."

"Yes, *small chuckle*, I can see that clearly. Well let's get you out." Shining Armor opened the jail cell. Pinkie and Blaze headed out and follow Shining Armor to the front

-(Blaze POV)-

Once we were back in the front of the guard station, I looked at the three guard ponies being pinned down. "Hey Al, glad to see you are getting better control of your ability." I said.

"How come you did not take care of these punks yourself?" Al asked.

"One, I did not want to harm the other kids at the school. Two, I am still going as a colt named Rocky."

"If these guards only knew they were actually messing with Blaze."

"Wait? Blaze as in, Swift Blaze? The creature that won the latest Royal Guard Tournament?" A guard said while still pinned to the ground.

"And now they know. Thank you for blabbing that out." I said. I turned to the pinned guards that were still awake. "Yes, I am Swift Blaze. I got stuck in this form by Poison Joke. If you don't believe me, let me show you."

I created five elemental orbs and had them stay above me. I began to float in the air as I created a ki ball at the end of each hoof. The conscious guards were now showing fear on their faces. I dissipated the orbs and ki, then came back down on the ground.

"Now then, Captain Shining Armor is going to be taking you back to Canterlot where you will wait for your punishment when I get my real body back. You know taking bribes was wrong. I don't care how much the money was. You know the duty of the Royal Guard is to keep the peace and protect the ponies from danger. Stuff that happened at school between kids is kid stuff. We all did it and we sometimes get punished by the teacher if we took it too far. I did get a detention yesterday for hitting that filly. I did say I was sorry to her. I did not do any harm to her today. She just tripped on her own. I hope you share what I said to your unconscious buddy over there."

They both nodded. _I think they are just wondering what punishment I will plan for them. I actually need to come up with it. Ah, I got time._

"Seeing I am taking these three back to Canterlot, would you mind covering the night guard duty? I will send some guards down in the morning to relieve you." Shining Armor said.

"Not a problem, I actually like the night life. So calm and relaxing." Al said.

"Well, I will see you all again at the Gala."

Al released his hold and Shining Armor placed the guards in magic bubbles. He levitated them out and headed back to Canterlot. Pinkie and I left Al to take care of his guard duty. As I was walking with Pinkie Pie, I just realized something. _Well, my stomach reminded me._

"Pinkie! I left my saddle back at the school and the lunch you made me." I said.

"Well then let's go and get them." Pinkie said.

We quickly made our way back to the school. Pinkie waited outside while I headed in. When I opened the door, Miss Cheerilee was still there. I then saw Diamond Tiara at the blackboard. She was writing 'I will not falsely accuse another classmate.'. She was writing over and over, covering every inch of the blackboard. _Oh this is too rich! Her hoof is going to be very sore by the time she is done._

I walked up to Miss Cheerilee and said, "Hi Miss. Cheerilee, I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Hi Rocky. Glad to see you are ok. I was not expecting to see you till tomorrow." Miss Cheerilee said.

"I got released for false imprisonment. I just came by to get my bag and my homework."

"How did you get out? I was told you were going to stay in there till your parents came to get you!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Young Missy, you just earned another week of detention." Miss Cheerilee said. "If I hear another word, I will double it." Diamond Tiara did not say anything and went back to writing on the board. "So how did you manage to get out, Rocky?"

"Diamond Tiara's father is not the only pony to have connections with the Royal Guard." I said with a wink.

"Well your bag is where you left it. As for homework, you don't have any for the ordeal you had to go through."

I went and put on my bag. "Thank you Miss. Cheerilee. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Diamond Tiara."

Diamond Tiara stuck her tongue at me as I left. As I closed the door, I heard Miss. Cheerilee double her detention and she was going to be speaking with her parents. _Oh, sweet justice never tasted so fine._ I walked up to Pinkie with a big smile on my face.

"It is nice to see you smiling Rocky. I am just wondering what caused it?" Pinkie said.

"Let's just say karma just dealt a blow to Diamond Tiara. I don't think she is going to be picking on any kid for a while." I said. My stomach growls at me. "Guess it is time to feed the belly beast."

Pinkie started to laugh as we headed to Sugarcube Corner. Once inside, I headed to a table and pulled out the lunch Pinkie Pie gave me. Pinkie went behind the counter and grabbed a couple of Blaze's Chocolate Drops. I ate my lunch first so I could savor the sweet flavors of the desert. As we were eating the drops, Mrs. Cake popped out of the kitchen.

"Ah, so this is the young colt cousin you said you were going to be watching. I see he really likes our most popular seller."

Pinkie started to giggle as Mrs. Cake did not know it was really me she was talking to. "I am ma'am. My name is Rocky. I really do like this desert. I believe Pinkie called it Blaze's Chocolate Drops. I take it Swift Blaze is the creator of this?" I said.

"That he did dear. It came from his home world. I have to talk with him sometime to see if he has another treat that he thinks ponies would like. Oh and you can just call me Mrs. Cake." Pinkie is starting to laugh even harder now. "What is so funny Pinkie Pie?"

"I think she is just recalling a rock joke I told her and is now getting it." That really caused Pinkie to laugh even more. "Thank you for the treat. I need to go as I have a sleepover with some new friends I have made."

"Then how about you take a baker's dozen of cupcakes too? It is on the house."

"Thank you very much."

Mrs. Cake boxed up the cupcakes and placed them on my back. I said goodbye to her and to Pinkie Pie. I'm off to the sleepover. _Oh I do wish nothing bad happens._


	42. Chapter 42:Who Sleeps At A Sleepover?

As I am heading to Carousel Boutique, I noticed the fillies running out with Fluttershy in tow. They see me and head towards me.

"Rocky! We are so glad you are not in jail? How did you get out?" Applebloom asked.

"Pinkie Pie works her charm and convinced the guards to let me go. Nice capes by the way. What does that symbol stand for?" I said.

"Thank you. I made them. That is the logo for the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Sweetie Belle said.

"You should have seen how mad Miss. Cheerilee was at Diamond Tiara. She actually gave her detention. Little miss princess is not so perfect anymore." Scootaloo said.

"I saw when I had to get my saddlebag from school. Miss. Cheerilee was having her write a sentence over and over on the blackboard. As I was leaving, I heard her get 2 more weeks of detention and Miss. Cheerilee is going to have a chat with her parents." I said.

"I wish I had a picture of that! I am just glad you are able to come to the sleep over now." Sweetie Belle said.

"I was just heading over as I picked up these cupcakes from Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake gave them on the house for us." I said.

"Sweet! Oh, change of plans. The sleep over is now at Fluttershy's cottage." Scootaloo said.

"Why is that?"

"My sister has a big order due and I accidently used the last of the gold silk to line these capes. She will be working all night in order to get the order completed and delivered." Sweetie Belle said.

"That was not nice to use her material without permission."

"I know. Luckily Fluttershy offered to watch us so we won't disturb my sister. Here, I made a cape for you too."

"Thanks. It does look cool with the gold on the inside."

Fluttershy now spoke up and said, "Alright little ones lets get going."

"Fluttershy, this is the newest member of he Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rocky." Apple Bloom said.

I wink at Fluttershy to let her know to play along. "Thank you for accepting to watch us. I know we will be good angles while at your place." I said.

"You're most welcome. I heard how you stood up for your friends. That was really brave." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks. I just never like bullies. I try my best to not get in a fight. It was just yesterday, being my first day there and already being called names like I was back in Dodge Junction. I sorta lost it for a sec."

"You did say you were sorry several times. Diamond Tiara still did not like what you did and try to have you stay in jail." Scootaloo said.

"Oh MY! You were . . . in . . . jail?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was for only a couple hours. Pinkie Pie kept me company till I was released." I said.

"Were you at least scared?"

"Not really. I was just frustrated that Diamond Tiara could have pulled something like that off."

"She has been picking on us all year. We have told Miss Cheerilee and others, but they just saw her innocent side she shows off." Sweetie Belle said.

"Now she has shown her true side and several ponies knows. It will be hard for her to pull anything off." Apple Bloom said.

"I just wish I could see the look on her face when Miss. Cheerilee has a talk with her parents." Scootaloo said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and I just started to laugh from imagining that. As the other Crusaders were running ahead, playing around town, I stayed near Fluttershy. _It has been a while since I actually played like a kid. Hope the Crusaders don't expect anything._

"Blaze, you alright? How come you are not playing with the others?" Fluttershy whispered to me.

"To be honest, I think I forgot how to play as a little kid. I had to grow up at a young age, most of those memories are almost forgotten." I said.

"Just do what comes naturally to you. It will come back."

"Alright." I gave Fluttershy the cupcake box and headed off. I finally caught up with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle in playing around a water well.

I soon picked up they were playing tag, and I became it upon joining late. I managed to tag Scootaloo as she tried to fly away from me. She quickly went after Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle got tagged when Scootaloo jumped over the well opening to cut her off. Sweetie tried to tag me, but I managed to slip her reach when I jumped onto the top of the roof that was over the well. I looked down at Sweetie Belle with a smile as she looked at me, with a crooked smile. _Why is she smiling when she missed?_ I found out why when a hoof pushed against my back, causing me to fall to the ground. I landed on my hooves, but could not move out of the way before Sweetie Belle tagged me.

Now being it, I wanted the pony who pushed me off the roof. I looked up and saw it was Apple Bloom. I immediately jumped after her. She jumped off before I could tag her. I followed her quickly as we ran through the town square. Seeing I was not able to catch up to her on hoof, I swapped to another method of travel. I jumped into the air and dove into the ground, quick jutsu and I went into the ground. While underground, I saw I could sense what was going on above and hear what the ponies were saying.

Apple Bloom stopped in her tracks when she saw I was no longer behind her. The other girls walked up to her. "Where did Rocky go?" Apple Bloom asked. Did he tag one of you?"

"No he was still it. He looked determined to tag you as you pushed him off the roof." Scootaloo said.

"I hope he is not mad and left." Apple Bloom said.

"I don't think he did. I think he is planning a trap to tag one of us." Sweetie Belle said.

"Keep an eye out for him. He has to be somewhere around here. It is not like he can vanish into thin air." Scootaloo said.

_Maybe not in the air, but in the ground is a good place._ I sensed how they were walking. They had their flanks being covered by the others so I could not sneak up behind them. _That does not stop me from down here._ Deciding to make my move, I carefully crawled through the dirt so I would not shake the ground. When I got close enough, I pushed my hoof out and touched all three of their legs.

They screamed as they jumped forward in the directions they were facing. I finished pulling myself out of the ground. They saw it was me as I brushed the dirt off of me.

"Rocky! How in Equestria did you do that?" Apple Bloom said.

"I thought a snake grabbed my hoof." Sweetie Belle said.

"I was not scared." Scootaloo said while trying to act brave.

I answered, "Just like how I can manipulate rocks, I can make the ground soft enough for me to travel through."

"COOL!" All three said.

"Did you get your cutie mark?" Sweetie Belle said.

I turned my flank so everypony could see. "Nope, nothing. Guess ground tunneling is not it." I said.

"Your special talent must be very specific if it has not shown up yet." Apple Bloom said.

"I still get the thrill to try more stuff till I figure out what it is."

I looked over to Fluttershy and she just got done talking with Twilight. _Thank you for not bugging me on learning magic._ I breathed a sigh of relief.

Fluttershy walked up to us and said, "Alright, time to get going before it gets dark."

We all nodded and fell in line, behind Fluttershy as she continued to lead us to her cottage. As we got close, I began to see her place with all the animals running around the ground and flying in the air. Angel opened the door for us. We headed in and I was the last one in the line. As I walked through the doorway, Angel slams the door into my face. It sent tumbling back a little bit. I was shanking the dizziness off when the door opened again.

"I am so sorry, Rocky. I have never seen him act this way to any other pony." Fluttershy said at the doorway.

I got up and shook the dirt off me. I replied, "It's no big deal. I think he doesn't like male strangers."

"Well come inside." There was then a loud crash. "Oh my!" Fluttershy said after hearing that. She headed inside quickly to see what happened.

I moved quickly also so Angel could not slam the door into my face again. Once inside, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were already running around, looking at all the things that were in the house. They were testing out what their cutie mark could be. Fluttershy was working on trying to calm them down. I headed over to where Angel was watching the action.

"Alright Angel, I take it you realize it is me." I whispered. Angel nodded with his arms crossed. "If you don't cause any more trouble with me tonight. I will make you carrot soup from my world that is served at fancy restaurants." Angel thought about it for a few seconds before sticking his paw out for me to shake it. I shook it with my hoof.

Once that was taken care of, I looked to see what the Crusaders were up to now. Scootaloo just hopped onto the back of Apple Bloom with a basket on her head and a rug wrapped around to hide their bodies.

"Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr!" Scootaloo said in a monster voice.

Catching on what is going on, Sweetie Belle said, "Halt, dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!"

"You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo began to run away.

"You cannot run from me!" Sweetie Belle said as she gave chase.

Scootaloo let out another roar as they ran around through the cottage. I jumped in on this fun and cut the creature off.

"My, you are the biggest creature I have been sent to catch. You will get me a nice reward. Come Here!" I said.

Apple Bloom turned and headed away from Sweetie Belle and I. We joined up in the chase around the living room.

Fluttershy was watching in a worried state. She said, "Um, oh, maybe that's not such a..." None of us were listening. "Now, kids, how about we do some nice coloring. Dhh..."

Sweetie Belle and I shouted, "Come back, dangerous creature, so we can catch you!"

Scootaloo replied, "Never!"

Seeing what was about to happen, Fluttershy said, "Careful... you don't..."

Too late, the Crusaders and I collided with a table. It broke apart into several pieces. We stopped playing and looked at the destroyed table. We looked at the table remains as we were now sad for what we did.

Sweetie Belle was the first to speak. "Sorry, Fluttershy." She said.

Scootaloo came next as she said, "Yeah, sorry."

"I guess we aren't creature catchers." Apple Bloom said.

"More like furniture destroyers." I said.

Fluttershy smiled and walked up to us. "It's ok kids. I am just glad none of you got hurt. Now how about you all help me with making dinner. Doesn't that sound like fun? I will see if Blaze can fix the table when he gets back from Canterlot." She said.

We all nodded. I knew I could fix that table, just not in front of the Crusaders in this form. That would be a dead giveaway of who I am. We followed Fluttershy into the kitchen. She told us to get different ingredients. As we gathered them from the pantry and fridge, Fluttershy handled with any cutting and the actual cooking. I recognized the ingredients, We are having a vegetarian stir fry. _Oh these fillies are in for a treat._ Fluttershy saw me with a big smile as she knows that I would recognize the dish and smells.

"What are you making Fluttershy? It smells very good." Sweetie Belle asked.

"It is a dish Blaze shared with me one evening. I think he called it, a stir fry." Fluttershy said. She looked at me and I nodded to confirm.

"I never knew he could cook." Scootaloo said.

" Oh yea. When he stayed at Sweet Apple Acres, he made some very tasty pancakes. He also gave a recipe to Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They are called, Blaze Chocolate Drops." Apple Bloom said.

"I had those! They are very tasty."

"I liked them too!." I said.

"Let's have dinner first. Then we can have the cupcakes Rocky brought." Fluttershy said. "Now how about you four go and set the table. The stir fry is almost ready."

The Crusaders and I quickly gathered the dishes and silverware for five ponies and headed to the dining room. We set the table just in time as Fluttershy started to bring in the plated food, one at a time. She asked what we wanted to drink. We all said some sort of juice. Apple Bloom asked for apple juice, Sweetie Belle asked for grape juice, I asked for orange juice, and Scootaloo asked for cherry juice. Fluttershy went and got them. She decided to just have water.

Everypony ate all the food on their plates and enjoyed it. The Crusaders said they normally don't like some cooked veggies, but this is one of the better dishes. I just said I liked the unique flavor. As Fluttershy collect the dishes to go and clean up, the Crusaders and I headed back to the living room to continue discussing what cutie marks we can try for next.

"So, what talent should we try next?" Sweetie Belle asked us.

"We can try and fix that table." Scootaloo suggested.

"We could be Cutie Mark Crusaders Carpenters!" Apple Bloom said.

"I don't know. This will require some great and skill and talent to properly fix it. Just look at all the broken pieces." I said.

"We won't know until we try." Scootaloo said.

We surrounded the remains of the table. "We need hammers." Apple Bloom said.

"Got it." Scootaloo said before running off to find some. She quickly returns. "I was only able to find three."

"You take them. I have my own method." I said.

"How are you going to do that?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Yea, are you going to use your head as a hammer?" Scootaloo said.

"No, I am going to use my rock hard hooves." I said. I placed a nail on a board, making sure it stayed in place. I then gave it a karate chop, slamming the nail into the board.

"You are a hammer." Apple Bloom said.

"Remind me not to get in a fight with you." Scootaloo said.

"You don't have to worry about that. You are my friends and I would never want to bring any harm to you." I said.

They all smiled at the thought. Now, with all of us with a hammer, or hammer like, we started to bang the boards back together. We were just hammering away, not paying attention where the boards were going.

Fluttershy quickly came in after she heard all the banging. "What is going on kids? I heard all those bangs and feared the worse. Oh . . . my."

The Crusaders and I just finished with the last piece. We took a few steps back to see our handiwork. Well, what four kids with hammers are capable of. The resembled wood pieces were going off at different angles, looking nothing like a table.

"That does not look like a table." Sweetie Belle said.

"We were making a table?" Scootaloo asked.

"Somepony should put this thing out of its misery." Apple Bloom said.

I walked back up to it and said, "Alright, stand back." I gave it a gentle buck at one connection. It fell apart with no issue back into the rubble it started from. I looked at the others once that was done. Again, big eyes and open mouths. _Am I ever not going to surprise these ponies by accident?_ "What?" I said to try and break the stance.

"I did not really think you were going to do it." Apple Bloom said.

"Rocky, you could have hurt yourself by doing that." Fluttershy said in a motherly tone.

"If I didn't, it could have toppled over some other pony. From breaking rocks on the rock farm, I can see the weak point to make them split in half. In this case, cause it to collapse in on itself." I said as I thought it up at the moment.

"Just please be more careful. You are still only a kid. I hate to see anything bad happen to you."

_I think Fluttershy really sees me as this colt. I gotta get my real body back!_ I looked up to her and said, "I am sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright. How about we play a nice game?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and began to wonder what game. Apple Bloom asked for the group, "A game?"

Fluttershy smiled and said, "It's called 'Shhh!'"

Even more confused, Scootaloo said, "What's that?"

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun?" None of us were not really impressed with the game. "I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" Fluttershy puts on a big smile. She then takes a deep breath and holds it.

Seeing neither the Crusaders nor I was interested in the game, we all spoke one after another to make ourselves loose. We then started to look around for more ideas to test for their cutie marks. Fluttershy let out a sigh and her breath, realizing that idea of a game was not going to work.

Scootaloo was bouncing on an animal bed when she said, "Okay, now what can we do?"

Apple Bloom popped her head out of the chimney, covered in the black residue from the chimney. She said, "Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners?"

I don't know how, but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle somehow joined Apple Bloom in being in the chimney. All three were dirty from being in there. I did not join as I know about the lifestyle of some coal miners from back on Earth.

Fluttershy had to put a stop to this before it got out of hand. She shouted a stern 'NO!' to us. We all stopped running around and looked at Fluttershy. "I didn't mean to shout. I just did not want any of you to get hurt. Now then, let's get you all clean and up off to bed. Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds?"

"Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do!" Apple Bloom said.

"We made plans to stay up all night to get our cutie marks." Scootaloo said.

"We are not even *yawn* tired." I said while rubbing my eye.

"I'm sorry, but you can't as it is a school night. Now come along." Fluttershy said.

The Crusaders and I obliged and followed her upstairs. Fluttershy has us all hop into the bathtub together and cleaned us up. Now all squeaky clean, the Crusaders were tucked into the head of Fluttershy's bed and I was tucked in at the foot of the bed.

"I don't see how going to sleep will help find our special talent." Apple Bloom said with her fore hooves crossed.

Fluttershy flew up blew out the candle that was on the mantle above the fireplace. "Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent." She said as she finished tucking us in.

"But we're not even tired!" Scootaloo said.

"*yawn* Speak for yourself." I said as I closed my eyes.

"If I sing you all a lullaby, would that help you all fall asleep?" Fluttershy asked.

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle nodded their little heads. I did as well with my eyes closed. Fluttershy cleared her throat before she started to sing.

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

_That is one effective lullaby. I never realized how exhausting it is to be a kid. No wonder they like to eat sweets. Here I go, heading off to dreamland._ I was then awoken by loud singing. Sweetie Bell was now singing the lullaby at top vocals.

Hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed onto the boards that were on the ceiling. Fluttershy was trying to quieten her down when she said, "Okay Sweetie, that was . . ." Sweetie Bell just continued on singing.

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Exciting day behind you!

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Let the joy of dream land find you!

Fluttershy tried again to quieten her down. No luck.

Hush now! Quiet now!

Lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to _BBBBBEEEEDDDD_!

Once the singing I was done, I fell back down to the ground. My eyes showed I was wide awake now. "Sweetie Belle, you do have a nice voice. I just have a small suggestion. Sing lullabies softly and quietly to not wake up the pony you are singing to." I calmly suggested.

"Sorry Rocky. I am just so excited about this sleepover, I got carried away." Sweetie Belle said.

Before I could respond, there was a noise coming from outside. Scootaloo hopped out of the bed quickly. She headed downstairs and outside. We joined her outside to see what was causing the ruckus.

Apple Bloom was the first to say what was making the noise. "Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose!"

Sweetie Belle said, "I wonder what could have caused that." Acting like she did not have a clue.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!" Scootaloo said in a proud voice.

"Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

The three fillies began to run around with the loose chickens inside the fenced area. Fluttershy was doing her best to calm the girls down and the chicken.

My adreadline rush from Sweetie Belle's singing was wearing off. I was yawning up a storm. _I am too exhausted to try and help. This colt needs some sleep._ I headed back inside. I never felt this exhausted before. I looked at the stair and did not want to even climb up them. I did not even want to try and teleport. I was that exhausted. I looked at the couch and saw how comfy it looked. I got up and lay down. It did not take me a minute before I was asleep again.

I was suddenly awaken by somepony shaking me to wake me up. It was Fluttershy and she was in a panic state. "Uh, Fluttershy? What is going on?" I asked.

"Blaze! You have to help me! The girls are not here! I think they might have gone into the EverFree Forest!" Fluttershy said while being very worried.

Knowing how dangerous that place can be, I was fully awake now. "Let's go outside and look for any signs that they did."

We headed outside and began to look around. "Blaze, look, there is a hole in the chicken fence." Fluttershy flew to the chicken coop and looked inside. When she brought her head back out, she said, "Elizabeak is gone!"

"Don't panic Fluttershy. From the looks of these tracks, she walked out on her own free will." I indicated with my hoof.

"Here are some hoof prints following the chicken ones." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Look, a torn piece of cloth from one of their capes. They definitely went after your missing chicken."

"Don't they realize how dangerous the EverFree Forest is?"

"You don't have to tell me. Come on, we need to find them and make sure they are safe."

I started to run as Flutershy flew. We stuck together as we were calling out their names. We soon saw a body standing in the distance.

"That must be Twilight. She was heading to Zezora to get the ingredients for her tea." Fluttershy said. The clouds were covering up the moon so we did not have a clear view. "Thank goodness I found you Twilight. The girls ran into the forest to find my missing chicken. You think you can help Blaze and I find them?"

Twilight said nothing and did not even move.

"Come on Twi. You don't have to give us the silent treatment. I am sorry for missing the lessons on how to use magic. I do promise when I get my body back, I will see you every day if possible to learn how to use magic. Twi?"

The clouds began to move and let the moonlight shine. We saw why Twilight was not responding. This was either a statue to look exactly like Twilight or she was turned into stone. Fluttershy gasp and quickly flew off, calling for the girls even louder. I chased after her, wanting to know what she knows.

"Fluttershy! Hold up! Do you know what caused Twilight to be turned into stone?" I asked.

"There is a Cockatrice on the loose!" Fluttershy quickly said.


	43. Chapter 43: What Ever You Do, Don't Open

"Fluttershy! Hold up! Do you know what caused Twilight to be turned into stone?" I asked.

"There is a cockatrice on the loose!" Fluttershy quickly said.

Once she said the name, I recalled what it was from that creature book. My face was now showing fear. "We need to split up if we want to find the Crusaders faster. I know you don't want to, but it is the only way."

"But Blaze, I don't want you to lose you too. You don't know what that creature is capable of."

"I do. I read about it. Head of a chicken with red eyes. Its body is that of a snake. Don't look at in the eyes or it will turn you into stone. I will be fine."

Fluttershy saw how courageous I was. She simply nodded before we took off in different directions. As I ran through the forest, shouting out Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom's names, I began to think how was I going to fight a creature that I can't look at. I soon heard some rustling in the bush nearby. I stopped in my tracks and looked directly at the bush.

"Apple Bloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? If that is you, please respond. If it is you Cockatrice, prepare for a beatdown!" I said.

Nothing was said from the bush. I prepared to launch an attack at whatever was there. In one quick motion, the creature popped out. It was Elizabeak.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, I found the chicken. Now where are the Crusaders_? I then heard a twig snap behind me. I turn my head to see who was behind me. Right behind me was a pair of red eyes on a chicken head.

I quickly closed my eyes, but I was already affected. I tried to back away, but my back hooves did not want to move. I could still move the front ones. Half of my body has been turned into stone. I had nothing in my jutsu list that I could think of on the spot to fix this. My mind was racing at fast speed as I tried to guess what was going to happen next. My heart was going at the same pace.

I heard Elizabeak running away. I did hear the Cockatrice was still there, but could not pinpoint where to launch an attack. I stomped a hoof to try and intimidate the creature. I heard the stomp echo for a sec. _Wait! Maybe I can find the creature with that._

I calmed my heart down so I could concentrate. I stomped my hoof in same intervals and listened to the world around me. I began to picture my surroundings with my mind as I recalled before I closed my eyes. I felt something go against my back. I swung a hoof at it, but hit nothing but air. My mind picture was beginning to get clearer, but I still could not detect where the creature was. I began to feel the air flow through the forest. Combining the feel of the air with the sound, I think I was now able to find where this creature was hiding.

Listening for any subtle changes, I soon began to hear the flapping of the Cockatrice's wings. Waiting for the right moment, when the creature was about to attack, I somersaulted forward towards the creature. My back legs made of stone made contact with the creature. I felt the stone break away. Now that I had full motion control, I ran away before the creature could give chase. I kept my eyes closed and continued to listen for the others.

I soon heard Fluttershy and the Crusaders voices. I turned towards it and ran at full speed. I was able to avoid hitting the trees and limbs as I ran. The Crusaders started to scream. I picked up the pace as I wanted another round with that creature. I jumped over a bush and landed when Fluttershy ordered the girls to get behind her. They quickly did so. I joined the Crusaders while keeping my eyes closed. Sweetie Belle was first to notice that I joined them.

"Rocky! Where did you come from?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I was helping Fluttershy find you three. We came across Twilight over there and feared the worse." I said as I pointed to the stone Twilight. "We split up to find you. I am just glad none of you got hit with that creature's curse."

Just then, Fluttershy spoke up as she was talking to the Cockatrice.

"YOU! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone?" Fluttershy said in a stern voice. The Cockatrice then used its curse to start to turn her into stone. Fluttershy continued with her lecture. "You should be _ashamed_ of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man." Fluttershy activated her STARE. The Cockatrice was now scared. The stone covering Fluttershy was beginning to fluctuate. "Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friend Twilight back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me?"

The Cockatrice curse on Fluttershy broke. The parts that were stone on her shattered off into a thousand pieces. She now looked like nothing happened. The creature headed off to undo the curse on Elizabeak and Twilight. Fluttershy turned towards us and said, "Are you kids alright? I was so worried."

"Yeah, fine!" Scootaloo said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks to that stare of yours." Sweetie Belle said.

Getting all excited, Scootaloo said, "You're like the queen of stares. You're the . . . " Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle joined in. "Stare Master!"

Fluttershy then saw me behind the girls with my eyes still closed. "It is ok Rocky. The Cockatrice is gone." Fluttershy said.

I stomped my hoof a couple times. I detected the creature was several hundred yards away. I open my eyes and said, "Yea, it is at least 200 yards away."

"How are you able to tell?"

"I can detect it's movements from the ground."

"Even with your eyes closed?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It was how I was able to find you once I discovered I could do this. Had to do this when I went up against that Cockatrice."

"WHAT!" Fluttershy actually screamed at a higher octave.

"It got the jump on me and got me with its eyes. My back legs got turned to stone. I could not run away."

"Then how did you escape?" Scootaloo asked.

I began to tell them about what happened. How I listen to the forest and vibrations in order to create a picture of the area in my mind. Once I finished, Fluttershy and the Crusaders came up to me and started a group hug.

"Oh Rocky, I am just glad you are alright." Fluttershy said.

Twilight finally woke up and joined us. "What . . . what happened?" She said as she rubbed the side of her head.

"You ran into a nasty creature. Fluttershy saved you." I said.

Twilight lit up her horn so she could see everypony better. Once she saw me, Twilight let out a loud gasp. "What happen to your tail, Rocky!"

I looked back and waved my tail around. It was still there, only thing is that it now looks like it was made of stone. "Huh, guess that was also turned to stone. How come I can still move it like a normal tail?"

"I don't know, but I think that is not the only thing different on you."

Now everypony was looking me over. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then shouted, "YOU HAVE YOUR CUTIE MARK!"

I quickly look at my flank. I was expecting to see my Yin and Yang cutie mark. Instead, I have a different one. It was a red rescue shield. In front of it was a lantern. Instead of shining beams of light, the lantern was emitting sound waves.

My mind just went into overdrive. _WHAT THE FUCK! How can I have another cutie mark? It is IMPOSSIBLE! Did that Poison Joke make me lose the one I had and now I have this one? I sure hope I don't have the Cutie Pox. Wait, how could I? I did not eat a lot of that Hearts Desire plant. I haven't even seen one._ My mind continued running a ton of questions, coming up with no answers. I snapped back to reality when something touched my shoulder.

"Are you ok Rocky? You look like something is troubling you." Fluttershy said. She continued to rub my shoulder as I turned my head to look at everypony.

"Yea, I think I am ok. I was just surprised I got my cutie mark in a place like this." I said.

"It has not been a day since you joined our club and you already have your cutie mark. It is just not fair." Apple Bloom said with a pout.

"I am sorry. You know cutie marks will only appear when you discover what you are good at. I am good at several things. It wasn't until now that I found mine. I still want to be a Cutie Mark Crusader and help you three in getting yours."

That did cheer Apple Bloom up as she wiped some tears away. "Thanks Rocky. I am happy you found your talent."

"So what does your cutie mark mean?" Scootaloo asked.

"If I have to guess, I say my talent is in search and rescue. More specifically, finding them with sound and vibrations from the ground." I said.

"Well, it is getting late. You kids need to get to bed quickly as you have school tomorrow." Fluttershy said.

Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Before we go Fluttershy, we like to say we're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest."

"Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on." Apple Bloom added.

"We promise." Scootaloo said.

Fluttershy saw they meant it, but decided to have a quick fun. "Oh, you DO, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you . . . The Stare." She said.

Everypony was now laughing. We headed back to Fluttershy's cottage. Once we were out of the woods, Twilight waved goodbye as she headed to her home. Fluttershy scooted us inside and straight upstairs. The fillies and I got tucked in and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at my usual time, just before sunrise. I quietly got out of bed and floated downstairs. I saw that Fluttershy was asleep on the couch. I then noticed she had kicked a blanket off her. I picked it up and placed it back on her. As I made my way to the door, I saw the rubble of the broken table. I performed wood jutsu and had the table rebuild itself. I also made it stronger so it will be harder to break. I got to the door and quietly tried to open it. Half way through, it creaked.

Fluttershy woke up from the sound and looked at the front door. While rubbing one eye, she whispered, "Rocky, why are you up so early?"

"I normally get up at this time to do my morning training. I promise to be back before the other fillies get up. Now go back to sleep." I whispered back.

"Just don't go into the forest." Fluttershy said as she went back to sleep.

I quickly left and closed the door. Now outside, I took a big breath of the cool, morning air. _Ahh, the morning mist is perfect for a jog._ I increase my weight by 10lbs and started my jog. The distance was a little further today as Fluttershy's cottage was further away from town. While on the jog, it allowed me to organize some thoughts that have been on my minds.

_Guess the first thing that is bugging me is getting another cutie mark._ I looked back at my flank while I continued to jog. _I know no pony has ever had two cutie marks, unless they had the cutie pox. I don't think that is the case here. It was a legit earn on finding a talent. So what, do I have multiple personalities? That can't be it as I still know it is me, Swift Blaze, aka Bob. I just chose a different name for this body. HUGH! What in Equestria is going on!_ I rubbed the side of my head with one hoof as a slight headache came on. I then saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards it. It was Twilight Sparkle and she was running to catch up with me. I slowed down a bit until she did.

"Morning Blaze, still doing your pre dawn morning jog I see." Twilight said.

"Hey Twilight. Yea, even though I am in this form, I still like to keep up with my training." I said.

"So how much weight are you using?"

"I think I am at 510lbs. by the magical weight."

"Wow, if you took that off, you would probably break the sound barrier while running."

"Or I can jump over tall buildings in a single bound."

"Huh?"

"Human joke. So why are you up?"

"Oh, I wanted to head back to Fluttershy and write a report to Princess Celestia about what happened last night."

"I take it you are going to include me getting another cutie mark." I said in a monotone.

"What's wrong Blaze? You don't want me to mention it?"

"It is not that, it is the fact that I did. I read about pony history and the average life you all have. I never saw a mention of a pony getting more than one cutie mark. Have you?"

"No, can't say I have. But remember, you are not really a pony. You said, when we first met you, that some humans can be good at several things. So don't think bad of it. Think of it as a new skill to add to the ones you can already do."

"Thanks. Now the question is, will this mark appear on my human form and other pony form?"

"You won't know till you are cured of that Poison Joke."

"Speaking of cures, did Zecora say how much longer when you went and saw her last night?"

"I think she said she will have everything ready by this weekend."

"That's great! I hate lying to the people about who I am."

"Just remember, once you are back in your original body, you owe me time to teach you about how to use magic."

"You heard that last night?"

"I remember hearing your voice, but that is pretty much what I remembered while I was turned to stone."

I rubbed my head again at the headache. "I have not forgotten. I have so many things I need to do, I don't know where to start."

"Just calm down and focus on things for a colt does. We can worry about magic and the other things till later."

I thanked her for that. We soon arrived back at Fluttershy's cottage a couple minutes after the sun as risen. I slowly opened the door to try and not wake up Fluttershy or the other girls. I looked inside and saw Fluttershy was not on the couch anymore. Twilight and I headed in. I found Fluttershy in the kitchen working on breakfast.

"Morning Rocky. Oh, hiya Twilight. What brings you here this early?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just wanted to come by and see if you would allow me to write a report to Princess Celestia about last night." Twilight said.

Fluttershy acting a little nervous, she said, "Uh, sure. If you really want to. Rocky, how about you go and get cleaned up. I will call when breakfast is ready."

"Sure thing Fluttershy." I said. I headed upstairs and entered the bathroom. As I was washing up, I was still getting a slight headache. _Hmm, maybe I am a little dehydrated._ As I drank some water from a cup, somepony knocked on the door. "Be out in a minute." I finished up and opened the door. Apple Bloom was standing there with bed hair mane. "Morning Apple Bloom. The bathroom is all yours."

"Thanks Rocky. Mind waking up Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle? They did not want to wake up to me." Apple Bloom said while still a little groggy.

"Sure thing."

I headed into the bedroom. Sure enough, they were still in bed. I crept up to the foot of the bed. I began to ponder how I should wake them up. _Gentle like a mother would do or something they will regret for sleeping in. Choices choices. Well, Apple Bloom went gentle. Guess I go the other way._

I stood up on my hind legs. I took in a deep breath, then let out a shout of one of the most popular wake up calls, "GGGOOOOOODDDD MMMMOOOOOORRRRNNNIIINNNNGGG CRUSADERS!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both jump out of bed with a fright. When they saw I was the only pony in the room, they became a little mad for the rude awakening.

"Rocky! Why in Equestria did you shout to wake us up? I was in a wonderful dream flying with Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

"Yea! Though, my dream was being as popular as my big sister." Sweetie Belle said.

"Apple Bloom tried to wake you, but you did not. So she asked me. I got those kind of wake up calls if I did not wake up on the first try. Breakfast is almost ready and we have school, remember?" I said.

"I wonder what is for breakfast?" Scootaloo asked.

I sniffed the air. "Smells like pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" They both shouted, before running past me and down stairs.

I quickly followed behind their flanks. As they ran down the stairs, I jumped over them and landed at the bottom. I was now in the lead and got to the table first. Scootaloo came next with Sweetie Belle to follow.

"What in Ponyville were you running down the stairs for?" Apple Bloom said.

I looked to my left and saw she was at the table before us, already eating a stack of pancakes. "We wanted to make sure we had enough time to eat before we headed to school." I said. The others nodded in agreement.

"You sounded like a stampede. We have plenty of time."

Just then, three plates of pancakes were levitated in front of us. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked like they wonder who did that. "Oh, Twilight Sparkle arrived earlier this morning. See wanted to talk to Fluttershy."

They nodded and began to dig into the food. I joined in a heartbeat. Once we were done, it was still early, so Fluttlershy allowed us to play outside before we had to go to school. As the Crusaders and I were running around, Rarity showed up and started to talk to Twilight and Fluttershy. I just continued playing with the fillies.

Soon Rarity came over to where we were running around. "Kids! Get your things. Time to go. Kids! " Rarity said while trying to speak over the Crusaders and I laughter. I stopped when I saw Rarity was there. The Crusaders continued to play. "Girls! Time to- Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to- GIRLS!"

Fluttershy walks up next to Rarity. "Allow me. *clears throat* Girls?"

Instantly, the girls stopped running around and moved to stand in front of Rarity and Fluttershy. "Yes, Fluttershy." Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo then said. "You called?"

"Go and get your things. Rarity is here to see you to school." Fluttershy said.

"Of course, Fluttershy, right away!" Sweetie Belle quickly said.

We ran inside and grabbed our saddle bags. When we were back outside, we saw Fluttershy was trying to convince Opal to take her claws out of Rarity's coat. The Crusaders and I giggled at the sight. Once Opal was off and back in her basket, we headed off to school.

Along the way, Rarity gasps at something, then said, "Rocky! When did you get your cutie mark?"

"Uh, last night during hide and seek. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo are very good at hiding. Turns out my talent is being able to find things with the aid of vibration from the ground or the air." I said while making up the story on the spot.

"That explains the lantern and what looks like sound waves. What about that other part behind them? I have seen that on some fire rescue ponies."

_Think! Think! Think!_ "Um, Apple Bloom got stuck where she was hiding and I was able to get her out."

"So your special talent is search and rescue. What a marvelous talent for such a brave colt. I am sure when you grow up, all the mares will adore the work you will do."

"Luckily that won't be for a LONG time."

We continued towards school. Sweetie Belle got a little closer to me and whispered, "Thanks for not telling her what really happened. She won't let me leave the house if she found out we went into the EverFree Forest after dark."

"I'm a Crusader now. We have to stick together." I said.

Sweetie Belle nodded as so did the others. We soon arrived at school. Rarity waved goodbye as she headed back to Carousel Boutique. The Crusaders and I continued on to school. Until we got stopped by our least favorite duo, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. _Can't I have at least one day where these two are not pestering me or my friends?_

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. All the blanks flanks are wearing matching capes so we can spot them from a distance. What's the matter? Wanted to be more noticeable that you do not have your cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara said in her normal banter.

"Diamond Tiara, how is your hoof feeling by the way. I am guessing it is sore from writing all those lines on the board." I said.

I could tell she felt some pain when I mentioned it. Her eyes went all narrow and looked like they wanted to send daggers at me. "I don't have to put up with this. Come on Silver Spoon, let's go mingle with ponies that do have their cutie mark. See you later you four, Blank Flanks."

"You should know that one of us just got their cutie mark!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Oh really? Which one?" Silver Spoon said.

I turned my flank so they could see it. "Me, that's who. Mine is way cooler than yours by a landslide. Mine has a purpose. Yours doesn't look like it." I said.

"What? . . . How?" Diamond Tiara tried to say. Only jumbled words came out.

"If Miss. Cheerilee allows it, I will explain in class. Come along Crusaders."

We left Silver Spoon holding back Diamond Tiara. She was telling her don't do it or she will get a longer detention. We laughed quietly as we finally reached the school.

Miss. Cheerilee was outside to greet all the students as they walked in. "Hello girls. Hello Rocky. What are you laughing about?" She said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Guess what Miss. Cheerilee, Rocky got his cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle said.

I turned my flank so she could see it. "That's wonderful. Rocky, do you want to show or tell what your special talent is?"

"I would like to show it during recess as that would be the best conditions for it." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. I will go over one subject, then we will break early for recess so you can show us."

We nodded and head inside. The rest of the students soon followed in. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were the last ones. Miss Cheerilee informed us of what is going to be covered today, including seeing my talent. The first subject was math. I just followed along and answered the question when called upon. Once we were done, Miss. Cheerilee took us outside for my demonstration.

"Alright Rocky, go ahead and tell us about your cutie mark." Miss. Cheerilee said.

"My special talent is search and rescue by vibrations from the ground and in the air. The best way to demonstrate is we all play hide and seek." I said. The class all cheered. "Now, I will be it to demonstrate. I will close my eyes while you go and hide. I will then tell Miss. Cheerilee where you are and see will check to verify. Anything else you want to add Miss. Cheerilee?"

"Yes, please stay within the school grounds."

"Sounds good. I will count to 20 before I will start looking for everypony."

I closed my eyes and began to count. I heard all the kids running all over the place. After 10, I did not hear any of them close, but I continued to count. When I reached 20, I shouted that I will now search for them. I gave my hoof a couple stops on the ground to get the layout. I then listen for any disturbances. I could feel Miss. Cheerilee was being patient as I looked for the first pony.

With my eyes still closed, I said, "Ok, first one is hiding underneath the slide. They are giggling pretty hard."

Miss. Cheerilee headed over and found the pony. She shouted, "Correct Rocky."

"One is behind the bush behind you Miss. Cheerilee."

"Again, correct."

This continued on until I found most of the ponies. Apple Bloom had climbed into a tree, Sweetie Bell was under the jungle gym, and Scootaloo hid inside the school underneath Miss. Cheerilee's desk.

"Alright Rocky, all that is left is Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Where do you think they are?" Miss. Cheerilee said.

"Everypony, look towards the woods." I said. They all turned their heads. I did an Earth Jutsu to bring the ground up where they have been hiding. Their bodies appeared behind a bush. They all clapped as I now found everypony. We all headed inside to finish the lessons.

-Meanwhile-

3rd POV

Al was busy cleaning up and organizing the guard post. He could not believe how those guards were able to get any work done with all this mess. He did have to deal with a couple noise complaints. Other than that, the night shift was very quite. He was in a back storage room when he heard the front door open and several ponies walked in.

"Sir! Replacement Royal Guards reporting in!" The pony said.

"Be right there!" Al shouted as he lifted a box onto a shelf. When he walked into the front and was surprised of the ponies that were there. "What are you all doing here?"

The ponies that were standing in front of Al were, Lightning Trails, Star Dust, Colorful Sparks, Cancer, Dragon, and Fang. They were all wearing the standard Royal Guard armor.

"Well, Shining Armor asked us if we were willing to help cover the guard post here until he is able to find some other guards for a more permanent position to take over." Cancer said.

"Plus we wanted an excuse to see you and Blaze again." Dragon said.

"We planned to come down soon anyway to hang out and see what you two have been up to." Lightning Trails said.

"Where is Blaze by the way? Why isn't he helping you with this?" Star Dust said.

"Oh, um, he is currently preoccupied with some other things. I will say he is going to have a field day when he sees you all here." Al said with a big smile.

"So, how do we want to handle the shift duty?" Fang said.

"Let's do this, two will stay here for eight hours. Two will be out on patrol for that same amount of time. Lastly, he remaining will get some sleep before they start their shift. And we will rotate in that pattern."

"Sounds good to me." Colorful Sparks said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Cancer and I will take the first shift at the guard post." Dragon said as he placed a hoof around his brother's neck.

"Then I guess Colorful Sparks and I will take patrol then." Lightning Trails said as he nudge Colorful Sparks on the shoulder.

"Then me and Fang get to rest before we start." Star Dust said.

"Do you have a place to crash while you are here?" Al asked.

"We just got into town. I think we were planning to stay at the local hotel if there is one." Cancer said.

"You know, I don't even know myself. Blaze allowed me to stay at the place he built just outside of town. I don't think he will mind if you crash there too."

"That would be sweet!" Colorful Sparks said.

"Then let me show you all where it is before everypony starts their shift."

They all exited and made their way to Blaze's house.

-Back at school several hours later-

Blaze POV

School has just been let out and all the kids ran out. All except for Diamond Tiara. I was glad it was over as the headache from this morning has not gone away. It has steadily been increasing in pain. I just wanted to head home so I can work on healing this away.

Before we left, the class was informed that there is going to be a talent show on Saturday. We were allowed class time to begin to work on it. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo decided to do a musical number. They asked me if I wanted to join. Once I heard that, I recalled the episode of this. I kindly said no as I had another idea that I wanted to try. They said goodbye as we went different ways.

Once home, I set my bag by the door. "Al! I'm home! How was guard duty?" I shouted. No answer.

I headed upstairs to see if was in bed after stay up all night. I looked into his room and saw the bed was empty. The headache throbbed even more. 'He is an adult. I don't need to know where he is. I just want this headache to go away.' I headed for my room. When I entered, I saw a body was in my bed.

"WHO IN EQESTRIA IS IN MY BED!" I shouted.

The pony in question popped their head up very quickly to see who was shouting. "Hey there little guy, are you looking for Blaze or Al?" Star Dust asked.

"Uh, no. I was wondering why you are in my bed, Star Dust." I said.

"Well this is, . . . wait. How did you know my name?"

I did not feel playing the charade of who I am pretending to be. "Can you please stand over there for a sec." I said while pointing a spot on the floor.

Star Dust got out of the bed and went over to the spot. "You have still not answered my question little kid."

"Well here is my answer." I touched my fore hoofs together and then touched the floor. The spot where Star Dust was standing suddenly opened up and he fell to the first floor. I walked up to the opening and looked down. He landed on the couch in the living room. "Care to take a guess who I am?"

"Blaze? Is that really you? What happened?" Star Dust said as he looked up.

"Long story. I will tell you later. I need some sleep." I closed up the opening and lay down on my bed. I focused my chakra on trying to get this headache to go away.

About an hour later, I heard the door to my room burst open. "You have to be kidding me. I have to see this for myself." Cancer said. "You are right! Blaze is a colt! This is hilarious!"

I sat up with an angry face. "Laugh some more and see how you feel when I kick your flank while I am stuck like this." I said.

"I think you don't have the same amount of power as you did before. I think I can take ya now."

"Want to test that out?"

"We all want to." Dragon said. "We have been itching to have another round against the one who won the tournament.

"Outside. Now."

I teleported to the front yard. Shortly after, the six ponies and the human came out the front door. I performed an Earth Jutsu and created a 20ft by 20ft platform of stone rise up a couple feet off the ground.

"Rules are simple. You lose by either touching the ground or any non living object besides this arena. You lose by tapping out or being knocked out. Lastly, no killing. Other than that, anything goes." They are all nodded in agreeing to the terms. I landed in the center. "Alright, who wants their flank to be kicked."

-Couple hours later-

3rd POV

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking down the road from Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres. As they were walking, they began to hear some fighting in the distance.

"You hear that girls? Sounds like somepony is fighting up ahead." Apple Bloom said sounding worried.

"Sounds like it is coming from Blaze's place." Sweetie Belle said.

"Let's go and check it out." Scootaloo said all excited.

They picked up the pace and ran towards the sound. When they rounded the bend to see the house, they could make out several ponies were fighting on a stone surface. They saw Al was standing nearby. When they got closer, they recognize the pony in the ring. It was Rocky and he was going up against several big stallions. They hurried over to Al to see what is going on.

"Al! Why are these ponies fighting Rocky?" Sweetie Belle said.

"How come you are not in there stopping this. He could get hurt!" Apple Bloom said.

"Blaze is doing just fine. These others are the other ponies we trained with back in Canterlot." Al said.

"Wait . . . Blaze? I don't see him in there." Scootaloo said.

Realizing that he just blabbed out Blaze was in there, Al tried to correct himself. "Blaze? I meant Rocky. Yea, he wanted to learn some defense maneuvers before returning home." He quickly said.

"Hold up, are you saying Rocky is Blaze?" Apple Bloom said while staring directly at Al.

"I guess the jig is up. He will explain once he is done taking care of these other ponies."

Al and the three fillies watched as Blaze was almost done with two zebra ponies. In one quick move, both were sent flying out of the arena in opposite directions. Blaze just stood there, in the center, breathing hard.

"Now do you believe I am Swift Blaze and that I can still kick your flanks while I am stuck like this?" Blaze said. He looks around and then spots the three fillies next to Al. "Uh, hi girls." Blaze said as he was trying to think of a reason to explain this.

"Hi Rocky." Sweetie Belle said.

"Or should we call you Blaze?" Scootaloo said.

"Busted." Blaze said.


	44. Chapter 44: Mmm, Much to Learn Young One

Blaze POV

"Girls, I can explain." I quickly said.

"You are going to explain why you have been lying to us?" Apple Bloom said.

"Or how you decided to be a colt?" Scootaloo said.

"What about messing with our feelings and pretending to be our friends." Sweetie Belle said.

All three looked very upset about finding out I have been lying to them. _They deserve to know the truth._ I began to tell them and the others about how I got turned into a colt and how I can't change back until I get a cure from Zecora. I explained why I kept what happened to me a secret as Cancer clearly showed why when he found out. When I finished, the Crusaders had a couple tears come from their eyes.

"I hope you forgive me for lying to you. I do want to be your friends and will gladly still join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. If you still accept me that is." I said.

They got into a huddle and discuss. When they came out of it, they nodded to each other. All of a sudden, all three jumped at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Of course we forgive you." Apple Bloom said.

"We do want you to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Sweetie Bell said.

"And we do want to be friends." Scootaloo said.

"As long as you come with us sometime when we go crusading." Apple Bloom said.

"Deal. Maybe I will discover a third special talent and get another cutie mark." I said.

"Wait! Third? How did you get a second one? I still don't have one for me." Al said with an angry tone.

"I was just as surprised as you are. I don't know if it will only appear on this form or will I also have it on my others."

"Now I need to work extra hard to get mine."

I grab the side of my head as the headache returned after the adrenaline wore off. "Ugh, now if I can just get rid of this stupid headache, everything will be peachy. For some reason, I can't heal it myself."

"Let me take a look." Colorful Sparks said. His horn lit up and touched my head. He was then sent flying back. "I did not expect that. That is not a normal headache you are feeling."

"Then what the hell is it!"

"You are experiencing what unicorns get when they don't use magic for a long time. You have magical buildup. And it is massive. I never felt that much magical energy in a pony before."

"How to I make it stop."

"You have to use magic."

I just facehoof myself. _Great, I have magical energy and I don't know how to release it. Guess I have to go see the only unicorn that can possibly help._ "Seeing I need to use magic, yet I don't know how. Guess I have to go see Twilight to help me. I am going on ahead, Al. You can lead the others to where she lives." Before anypony could object. I teleported out of there and arrived in the library.

Once there, I quickly looked for Twilight. I found her organizing a book shelf. Before I could say anything, Twilight spoke first. "I know you are there Blaze. You are not going to scare me this time." She said.

"I see you are becoming aware of your surroundings." I said.

"No, I have a spell active that informs when somepony does not use the front door like they should."

"Well this is sorta an emergency. I need your help."

Twilight stops what she was doing and walked over to where I was standing. "What's wrong?"

I placed a hoof against my head as another wave of pain hit. "I thought I was just having a normal headache throughout the day. I just found out it is actually magical buildup. I need your help in getting rid of it."

"It can't be that bad. You are still new to the magic so your magical font can't be dangerous to you."

"My friend that determined I had this was sent flying from the recoil of it. I think it is bigger than you think."

"Let me take a look myself. This will only take a sec."

"Just be careful so you don't get sent flying back too."

Twilight activated her horn. She touched my head with it. She quickly pulled away. "That was close! How are you still standing? Any other Unicorn would be screaming out in pain or be knocked out by it."

"Don't ask me. I just want the pain to go away."

"The only safe way is to teach you how to use magic. I am going to have to give you a crash course in it. Spike, if anypony comes in, we are not to be disturbed."

"Will do!" Spike said.

"Alright Blaze, the first step to use magic is to know where it is in your body. We are going to dive into your mind to find your magical font. Are you ready?"

"Come on in." Twilight activated her horn and dove into my head. Inside, I am in my human form in the empty white space. "Alright, we need to find where in your body your magic is being stored. I need you to close your eyes and look inside yourself for a small spark."

"Ok" I closed my eyes and began to search. The space around me began to show various things at hyper speed. Twilight could not make out what she was seeing. It soon landed in an area where they were on a cliff looking over three bodies of water. I opened my eyes to look at them.

"Blaze, you sure this is where your magic spark is at? This nothing like us Unicorns have."

"I believe so. What is your font look like to you?"

"It is a beach next to a very large lake. I think the Princesses are about the size of a sea."

"Well I felt for a spark or something different in my body and that led us to here. If I have to take a guess, one of them is my ki source and the other is my chakra source."

"How come we are looking at them from here?"

"I wanted to verify which one is which. Don't want to go to one and have nothing happen. Give me a minute."

I started to build up my ki first. In the center of lakes, a vortex formed and began to draw the water up to the sky. I stopped and the vortex went away too. I moved to building up my chakra energy. This time, a vortex appeared on another lake. Then one appeared in the clouds above, heading higher into the sky. I released the energy and they disappeared. I now looked at Twilight and she was confused at what she saw.

"Blaze, how come one lake showed a vortex, the other had one on it and on the clouds above?"

"The first one is my ki source. I only need that for my ki abilities. The other one is my chakra source. It requires that and some of my spiritual energy to use them. Too much of one or the other will affect how the jutsu reacts. It has to be the proper balance to make them work."

"So I take that third body of water is your magic font."

I nodded. Suddenly, I got another wave of headache pain. The area around shook like an earthquake. We quickly back away from the edge as it started to fall apart. Once the pain subsided, so did the shaking. "Let's hurry before they get even worse." I said. I moved us so we were now next to the magic source.

Twilight quickly looked around and was impressed at what she saw. The body of water was bigger than she realized, she could not see the other side of it. Twilight turned to me and asked, "I was expecting yours to be the size of an average Unicorn. It now looks like you might have a bigger source than me. We need to work fast before another shakes this place up."

I nodded in agreement. "So what is the next step oh The Great, Wise, Twilight Sparkle?" I said while bowing to her, stroking her ego.

"Time for you to take a dip." She then quickly shoves me in the water.

I jump up and shouted. "BURRR! The water is icy cold!"

"That is because you have not found how to handle it. Magic is more of a feeling. If you are nice to it and not force it, it will help you with what you are trying to do. By forcing it, you can create a backlash and it could lead to dire consequences."

"So, I need to treat magic like a friend and ask for it to aid me when I need it. Was it necessary to push me in the water then?"

"No, that was for all the times you scared or tricked me. Now take in the magic into your heart and let it flow. Let it embrace your feelings. Magic like happy feelings like, joy, compassion, and love. The best emotion to use with magic is serenity. Do you feel it?"

I closed my eyes and began to focus on this. I had my hands down to my side in the water. I soon felt the water slowly traveling up the arms and heading to my chest where my heart is. It started to warm up to me. I let it feel my emotions I have for this world. I could actually feel the magic embracing my emotions.

Twilight was watching this take place. She ready herself in case something went wrong. The world in my mind began to change. The nearby trees and bushes began to sprout beautiful flowers of every color and style. Some of them were even the colors of the rainbow. Twilight was happy that I was taking this well.

-Out in the Real World-

3rd POV

"Come on Spike. We want to check on Blaze to see how he is doing." Al said.

"Twilight told me to not let anypony or human in while she is helping him get his magic under control. I am sorry, but you have to wait out here." Spike said.

There was then a loud crash within the Library. Everypony outside feared the worse. Al grabbed Spike and picked him up. Spike thrash out a bit and blew some fire at Al. "I am sorry for this Spike, but we cannot wait any longer." Al said.

Lightning Trails went to the door and quickly opened it. When he stepped inside, he got hit by several books. He jumped back outside to avoid any more hits.

"What happened?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"I got bombarded by several books. I think they were thick ones." Lightning Trails said as he rubbed the side of his head where he got hit.

The others looked through the opened doorway to see what is going on. Twilight's horn was still glowing it's light purple color. The odd thing now was Blaze's whole body was glowing yellow. The objects around the room had the same color around them. Both of them were in the center of the room so none of the objects were getting near them.

Spike prides himself free and quickly closed the door. "Now you see why Twilight said she did not want nopony to disturb here. She was worried they get hurt while she tries and get Blaze's magic under control." He said.

"We are sorry for trying to barge in. It was just the amount of pain I felt when I scanned him was nothing I never experienced. We are all hoping he is doing fine." Colorful Sparks said.

"He is with Twilight Sparkle. Her special talent is magic." Sweetie Belle said.

"We don't know another pony , besides the princesses, that knows so much." Apple Bloom said.

"If anypony that can help Blaze, it is her." Scootaloo said.

"That's right." Spike said. "One thing I am wondering though, who are you other ponies? I know Al, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom. I don't know the rest of you or how you know Blaze?"

"They are the other ponies Blaze and I trained with while in Canterlot." Al said. "Let me introduce you to Star Dust, Lightning Trails, Colorful Sparks, Cancer, Fang, and Dragon." He pointed to each one as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all. Though, I have one question, why is your name after my species?" Spike said to Dragon.

"My brother and I were named after the constellations. They were glowing the brightest when we were born so our parents decided to name us after them." Dragon said.

"Plus when they call for him, they thought an actual dragon was coming into our village for a while." Cancer said.

"I recently met another Zebra recently. Although, she does not talk the same way you do. She talks in rhymes." Spike said.

"You must have met a Shaman. They are priest who practice in magic and other things. They talk that way as most of the spells they use rhyme too." Fang said.

"Yea, she is currently working on gathering the ingredients to cure Blaze of the Poison Joke. It is very funny what that plant does to those who get infected."

"Would you mind telling us her name and where she lives? We just would like to know as there are not many Zebras in Equestria." Cancer asked.

"Her name is Zecora and she lives in a hut in the EverFree Forest. I still don't know why she wants to live in that dangerous place."

The Zebra siblings were shocked when they heard that name. They recognized it from their hometown. They don't know if she would recognize them after all these years.

-Back in Blaze's Mind-

Blaze POV

"You are doing good Blaze. Now I need you to slowly let go of the magic. Let it flow back into your font. That's it." Twilight said.

I was following her instructions and let the magical energy leave on its own free will back into the body. Once it was all gone. I opened my eye and saw what my mind created. "Did I imagine all this from my emotions?" I asked.

"You did Blaze. You really do have a big heart and care about everything around you. I think this is more beautiful than the Canterlot Gardens."

"It is very close, depending on the pony's perspective. I think the headaches have stopped."

"That's good. Now let's head back and see what you did to my library." Twilight said with a sigh.

"Sure thing. Wait, what do you mean?"

"You will see."

We left my mind and returned to the real world. I looked around and saw all the books and everything else were scattered out on the floor. "What happened here? This is not how I saw it when I arrived."

"You happened. When you tapped into your magic, it was not focused on a task. So you pretty much picked everything up and had been spinning around us. That is why I asked Spike for no disruptions as they would have been hit by them."

Just then, the front door opened slowly. "Is it safe to come in now? We heard all the book dropping to the floor." Spike said from behind the door.

"We? Who else is out there with you?" Twilight asked.

Spike finished opening the door and let everypony standing out there to come inside. They all carefully walked in, making sure not to step on anything besides the floor.

"Hey Blaze, you feeling better now?" Star Dust asked.

"Al, who are all these ponies and how do they Blaze?" Twilight asked looking more confused.

"These are the other ponies we trained within Canterlot. They arrived this morning to temporally be placed at the Royal Guard post here." Al said. He went down the line again and introduced them.

Once introductions were done, Twilight said, "Well it is nice to meet the other ponies and Zebras that trained with Blaze and Al. I am sorry you had to wait outside while I help Blaze."

"We saw the reason why." Fang said.

"And felt it." Lightning Trails said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Twilight looked at all the books lying on the ground with a sad face. "Well, the good news is Blaze doesn't have a magic build up anymore. Bad news for me is I am going to be up all night organizing all these books, again."

I placed a hoof onto Twilight's shoulder. "Allow me to help you, seeing I caused this mess." I said.

"I know in your human form, you were able to quickly put back some of the books that gathered on the floor. This is the ENTIRE library. There is no reference to where everything was next to. I have been meaning to label the shelves, it is just some projects have been keeping me busy. How are you going to put them back while stuck as a colt?"

"With magic."

"You can't use magic! You haven't gotten any training in the incantations and focusing your magic. You can really hurt yourself!"

"She is right Blaze. You need proper training in the basics before you try something as this." Colorful Sparks said.

"I had lifted all of this with no focus while I was discovering my magical font. I think I have a way. Please trust me and stand back."

"I will be at the ready to stop you if it becomes too much for you." Twilight said.

I nodded. As I moved to the center of the room, Twilight joined me while the other back into the entryway. I stood on my hind legs and closed my eyes. I raised my fore hooves in front of me. I repeated the process of how to access my magic. I opened my eyes and saw my hooves soon began to glow. I focused on the books and ask the magic to help me guide them back to where they belong in the library. It started slowly. It took about a minute before a book glowed the same color as my hooves. It took a while, but is soon found its place on the shelves. Soon, more books follow, increasing in numbers.

Twilight whispered into my ear, "Blaze, how are you able doing this so soon and know exactly where these books are to go?"

"The control part is similar to chakra when I had to grab things while in pony form with my hooves. With magic though, it feels like actual arms are extending out and pick up the books. As to how I know where they are to go, I don't know. I am actually letting the books guide my magic back to where they are suppose to be," I said while remaining focused.

"You are very skillful and creative in some of the things you do. Not thinking the normal way to solve a problem, but to find a way with what you have access to."

"It's the Macgyver principle, to think out of the box and use what you have access to complete your objective."

Al started to laugh. While laughing, he said, "So true!"

"Who is this Macgyver? I never heard of that pony. Can you show me some of his work? I would like to understand more of his principle to see if I can apply it to some of my research." Twilight said sounding very interested in this character.

I had to keep my focus as I place the last book on the shelf. I wanted to laugh so hard right now, my face was hurting from trying to hold it in. Once my magic was done with placing the books, I fell onto my back and started to laugh out loud. Al was banging on the wall the entire time while laughing. The other ponies and dragon in the room were all wondering why we were the only ones laughing.

"What's so funny Blaze? Did you make up that name?" Lightning Trails asked.

I started to pull myself together so I can do my best to answer. While laughing a bit, I said, "I did not make him up, but he is a fictional character from our world. Oh you should hear about some of the things he did with everyday items he used to get himself out of a jam."

"Seeing you got levitation down, somewhat, we can get on to the next part of magic, barriers." Twilight said.

"Would love to Twi, but I am still am a colt and I have homework Miss. Cheerilee."

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight quickly places me in a magic bubble barrier. "You have been dodging me all week. How am I suppose to teach you magic like Princess Celestia if you are not here?"

"One, she did not set a deadline for you. Two, that was before I got poisoned and turned into an Earth pony colt. While I am stuck like this, I plan to have fun. Crusaders, I will see you at Sweet Apple Acres. For the rest of you, I will be home later tonight so we can catch up."

"I don't see how you are going anywhere while you are in there. I got this from my brother last year. It is his most powerful barrier."

"Really, guess he has not told you I already busted out of one of these already. But, I am not going to do that here. Don't want to destroy your place. So I am going to do this, Ninja Art! Teleport!"

3rd POV

Blaze fills the bubble with smoke and disappears. Twilight quickly looks over the barrier for any signs of stress. "How in Equestria can he do that, no pony should be able to escape from this." Twilight said.

"Remember, he is actually a human that is currently stuck in a colt body." Al said.

Twilight was getting very furious by now. "I am going to Sweet Apple Acres and see if Applejack can help me tie him up so I can teach him. Spike you are in charge of the Library!"

Twilight leaves and slams the door behind her.

"I don't want to be Blaze right now. It is never good when Twilight is determined to complete an assignment from Princess Celestia." Spike said.


	45. Chapter 45: You Can't Catch Me!

"I don't see how you are going anywhere while you are in there. I got this from my brother last year. It is his most powerful barrier." Twilight said.

Blaze just smiled as he said, "Really, guess he has not told you I already busted out of one of these already. But, I am not going to do that here. Don't want to destroy your place. So I am going to do this, Ninja Art! Teleport!"

Blaze fills the bubble with smoke and disappears. Twilight quickly looks over the barrier for any signs of stress. "How in Equestria can he do that, no pony should be able to escape from this."

"Remember, he is actually a human that is currently stuck in a colt body." Al said.

Twilight was getting very furious by now. "I am going to Sweet Apple Acres and see if Applejack can help me tie him up so I can teach him. Spike you are in charge of the Library!"

Twilight leaves and slams the door behind her.

"I don't want to be Blaze right now. It is never good when Twilight is determined to complete an assignment from Princess Celestia." Spike said.

"Me neither." A tiny voice said.

"Who said that?" Cancer asked as he looked around.

"I did." The tiny voice said again.

Everypony was now looking around for the source. They did not see any new pony or creature in the library that was not there before.

"Alright, show yourself!" Al shouted.

"Ow, you don't have to shout. I was going to anyway." Blaze's colt body began to grow in the middle of everypony. He was hovering in the air while this happened. Once back to his normal size, he placed his hooves back on the floor. Blaze looked around and saw several ponies had the expression on their face of they could not believe what they saw. "What?" Blaze said.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Dragon said.

"I could have done it for a while now. This was just the first time I actually tried it out."

"We thought you actually left and headed to Sweet Apple Acres." Apple Bloom said.

"How come you didn't?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Now why would I go to a place I said I was going to when Twilight is still chasing me down. It is a misdirection. Oh, before I forget, you 6 need to call me Rocky as that is what everypony else thinks who I am. This is only until I get cured of the Poison Joke. Zecora will be done with it soon. So, until then, I still want to try and enjoy a kid's life again."

The three Zebras in the room reacted again upon hearing that name. Fang spoke up first, " Well, we need to get back onto patrol and take care of some other things. We will see you later tonight for dinner at your place, Blaze."

"Yea, see you later." Cancer quickly said.

Dragon also said goodbye before the three of them quickly headed out the door. Everypony else wonder what got into them.

"Hold on, I thought me and Fang were paired up? We have the guard post soon." Star Dust said.

"Let it go. The plan was never set in stone. I will join you on your shift. You alright with that?" Al said.

"I think they need to discuss something among themselves just as they found out another Zebra is living nearby." Lightning Trails said.

"I hope everything is going to be fine." Blaze said.

"Zecora is a very nice Zebra. I have delivered some apples for my big sis a couple times to her hut. While there I chat with her for a bit before I had to head back." Apple Bloom said.

"She seemed nice to me too. So what plans are there for the Crusaders today?"

"Applejack said she wanted to show us something on the farm. I asked her what about, but she wanted to show it to all of us."

"Then let's get going."

"Hold up! How are you going to get onto the farm if Twilight is still looking for you?" Scootaloo asked.

"You will see when that time comes."

They said goodbye to the others as we left the library. The Crusaders made quick progress to get to the Apple Farm. Once it was in view, Blaze quickly looked around for Twilight. By the barn, he spotted a purple pony talking to an orange one. He knew what they were talking about and did not want to go into a chase scene so soon.

"Looks like it is time for me to go incognito."Blaxe said. He then performed a transform jutsu and changed into a red flower that had a black center. He appeared in Sweetie Belle's mane.

"You can change into plants too?" Apple Bloom asked, sounding all surprised.

"Yes I can, but I only look like the object. I don't have the same properties of them. Now shush, they will think something is up if they see you talking to a flower."

"It will be more suspicious for the plant to be talking back." Scootaloo said.

"True. Yikes! Here they come."

Blaze shuts himself up. The Crusaders continued to the farm as Twilight and Applejack were coming from there. Everypony stopped in the middle of the road when they came together.

"Alright girls, do you know where Blaze was planning to meet you?" Twilight asked in a stern voice.

"We do not know where Twilight." Scootaloo said.

"We figured he would reveal himself when he wants to." Sweetie Belle said.

"Honest." Apple Bloom said with a little nervous tone in her voice.

Both Twilight and Applejack looked them over. "That is a mighty interesting flower you got there, Sweetie Belle. Where did you get it?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, this old thing. I . . . found it in my old things. It reminded me of Blaze so I wanted to show it to him." Sweetie Belle said while nervous too.

"Interesting, you did not have that on earlier when you came by the library." Twilght said.

"Um . . . that is because we stopped by her place so she can get it." Scootaloo said, now also nervous.

"You three are sending signals of lying to us. Now, where is he?" Applejack said in a stern voice.

The three fillies tried to come up some sort of a truth to get out of this jam they are in. Twilight was looking closely at the flower in Sweetie Belle's mane. "I don't recall seeing this breed of a flower in my studies. Would you mind if I take a closer look at it, Sweetie Belle?" Twilight asked.

Sweetie Belle only reply was, "Ummm."

Twilight's horn lit up. Before she could grab the flower, it flew out of the mane and towards the apple orchard. In mid flight, Blaze changed back to the colt form and continued to fly off. Twilight was in hot pursuit of Blaze as she was firing magic spells at him. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU MAGIC!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why won't you let me finish living out as a colt till I am cured! I promised I was going to see you next week to start the training!" Blaze shouted back while avoiding being hit by her magic.

"You saw what happened by not using it. You need to be trained. I don't want you to get that close again or get further!" Twight said in the chase.

"What would happen? Bigger headache than before?"

"MAGIC EXPLOSION!"

Blaze stops dead in his tracks and turn around. Twilight catches up and stands a few feet from him. She started to breath harder to catch her breath.

"Backup, what do you mean by 'Magic Explosion'?" Blaze asked with a concerned look.

"It rarely happens now a days as we have medical devices to prevent that. Before we had them centuries ago, if a unicorn was in a comma and hasn't used their magic, they are carried off into the woods. They are left there until their body can no longer regulate the magic. The end result was they blew up."

"You mean, they died?" Blaze sounding all scared.

"No, their body would just release the magic in one great burst. It does do some damage to the surrounding area, but no harm came to the Unicorn. But based upon your magic level, you would level a block if it happens to you."

"Thanks for the 401. Now I believe you were trying to catch me, you still going to?"

Twilight charged her horn quickly and fired a magic spell at Blaze. It made contact and bust into a bright buff of smoke. "I think I got you now." Twilight said with a big smile on her face. Once the smoke cleared, she saw what she hit. It was a wood dummy of Blaze's colt form. It was hog tied with rope.

"Are you done playing with that dummy so we can continue the chase?" Blaze said from a tree above Twilight.

Twilight quickly looked and saw where Blaze was. She was getting very mad now. A little bit of smoke was now coming off her mane and tail. Blaze jumped out of the tree before getting hit with another magic blast. The chase continues.

After running through the apple trees, they emerge into an open field. With nothing to block the magic beams, Blaze took off into the sky. Twilight continued to fire her magic at Blaze. Soon, Rainbow Dash saw the commotion and flew by to see what is going on.

"Hey Blaze, what did you do to get Twilight this mad?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just her assignment from the Princess was to teach me magic and I have been avoiding her all week." Blaze said as he dodges another beam. "You almost got me with that one, Twilight!"

"I have to teach you magic so get your flank down here so we can get started!" Twilight screamed again at Blaze.

"Wow, I am surprised she did not start this sooner." Rainbow said.

"Pinkie Pie kept her busy and distracted. It wasn't till today she remembered after helping me with my magic buildup." Blaze said.

"Wait, how can you have a magic buildup while an Earth colt?"

"I don't know. How about how am I flying with no wings?" Blaze said sarcastically. "Not a real pony, remember?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You interested in a race to Canterlot?"

"Sure. It has been a while since I broke the sound barrier. How goes your training?"

"Let's race so you can see."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING HERE TO GO TO CANTERLOT!" Twilight shouted with more magic beams coming from her horn."

"See you at the castle Twilight. I am going to give a progress report to the Princess! Ready, 1 2 3 GO!"

Blaze and Rainbow took off like bullets, both now easily getting to MAC 1. Twilight was so mad now, her main and tail burst into flames. She screamed Blaze's name so loud, everypony in Ponyville and Canterlot could have heard it.

Blaze stayed ahead of Rainbow Dash to entice her to fly faster. Rainbow had determination in her eyes to fly faster than ever before. Blaze knew if she kept up with her training, she will break MAC 2.

-Meanwhile-

At the edge of the EverFree Forest

Cancer, Dragon, and Fang were walking along the edge of the forest. They were trying to find the path to Zecora's hut.

"Do you really think it is her?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know, but I don't know of another Zebra named Zecora. What they said what she says and does makes it more convincing that it is her." Fang said.

"Then should we ask a pony for directions to her hut, big sis?" Cancer asked.

"We have not made friends with most of the ponies in Ponyville yet. I mean, they did not run away when they saw us. They were staring at us like we were freaks still." Fang said.

"I think their stares were more at me and bro for us having horns." Dragon said.

"I agree, they got used to a normal Zebra. Now they saw two with horns. They probably thought 'What next, Zebra with wings?'." Cancer said.

Fang was still looking for the path the ponies made to Zecora hut. "Ah! This must be the path. See the multiple hoof prints going to and from the forest. Let's get going. I want to get this question that is on our minds answered." Fang said.

The three Zebra began to run down the path to Zecora's hut. Just as they were a little way in, they heard a pony shout Blaze's name. All the birds in the area flew off.

"Should we turn around and make sure Blaze is ok?" Dragon asked.

"I am sure he is fine. It sounded like that Unicorn that is trying to teach him magic." Fang said as they continued to run.

"He can handle himself just fine. If anything, Al and the others are available to help him out." Cancer said.

With that, they continued on deeper into the EverFree Forest.

-Back in Ponyville-

"Ditzy!" Colorful Sparks shouted at the grey Pegasus flying overhead. She spots her and makes a quick landing. They quickly hug each other. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine. But look at you, you are now a Royal Guard. I am so happy for you." Ditzy Hooves said.

"It was a brutal training regiment, but I managed to survive. Oh, let me introduce to some new friends I made. This here is Star Dust, Lightning Trails, and Al, a human." Colorful Sparks said as he pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet you all. Oh! That reminds me, I have been meaning to give this letter to you Al. I did not know where you lived. It just says the other human in Ponyville." She pulls the letter out of her mail saddle bag and gives it to Al.

Al opens it and reads it. "Huh, they wanted me to go back to Canterlot so they can get measurements for my Royal Guard suit of armor. I will see if Rarity can send the measurements she has for me to them so I don't have to stand as a statue again."

"I'm sure that will work for them. We were wondering why you and Blaze did no show up when they did ours." Star Dust said.

"We now know why Blaze wasn't able to. I am still laughing about what happen to him." Lightning Trails said with a laughter.

"What happen to Swift Blaze? He looked fine at the party at his house." Ditzy said.

"It's nothing. So you know, I am staying at Blaze's house. Only place that is suited for a human." Al said.

Ditzy pulls out a pad and writes the info down. "Got it. I just got done with my route for the day. Want to head to Sugarcube Corner?"

"I can go for a tasty treat. What say the rest of you?"

"Sure, if you are buying." Lightning Trails replied.

"I will buy if you cook dinner."

"On second thought, let me buy. I am not very good when it comes to cooking for others."

Everypony started to laugh. They headed into the pastry shop and grabbed a table. Ditzy and Lightning Trails went to the counter and placed their orders. Ditzy came back with her favorite muffin, blueberry filled with blueberry jam. Lightning Trails came back with a baker's dozen of their most popular item. Once everypony grabbed one and took a bite out of it, they soon fell in love with the tasty treat.

"Lightning Trails, what is the name of this desert? I have never tasted something so delicious!" Star Dust said.

"I have had this before. It is called Blaze's Chocolate Drops." Colorful Sparks said.

"You mean, it was named after Swift Blaze? How did he manage that?" Lightning Trails asked.

"Oh, it is a recipe he shared from our world. It is actually called something else, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake decided to change it so everypony will know who created this treat." Al said.

"It is good, but I still love my muffins." Ditzy said before she took a big bite out of the muffin she bought.

As they ate the treats, a pink mare popped out of the center of the table. "HI!"

Star Dust and Lightning Trails jumped back from the table after the surprise. Everypony else were just laughing at them. Breathing hard while his heart was beating fast, Star Dust said, "Where did she come from! How come you three did not react the same?"

"Say hello to Pinkie Pie. She puts on all the parties that happen in Ponyville. As to how she did that, we don't bother to figure out." Al said.

"We are used to her methods of appearing out of nowhere." Colorful Sparks said.

"My Pinkie Sense has been growing crazy! It was telling me several new ponies have come to Ponyville that I have never met before. I was running all over town trying to find them and here you are!" Pinkie Pie said in her hyper excited voice.

Lightning Trails return to the table after his hear calmed back down. "Ahem, well it is nice to meet you Pinkie Pie. If you don't mind, can you not appear like that around me? I don't want to hurt you by accident." He said.

"Why?"

"My special talent is being able to manipulate lightning. So much that I can create it within my body. I am just glad that I did not go off."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie Pie's body suddenly did a combo, twisted tail, itchy back, and poofier mane. "Oh! I have not found all the new ponies yet!" She jumps off the table and ran fast right out of the store. She almost knocked down some customers, but managed to miss them.

Star Dust turned his head back to the table. "Is that mare always like that?" He asked.

"Eeyup." Al said.

"I can't wait to hear how the others are going to react to her." Lightning Trails said.

Everypony started to laugh at the thought.

-In the EverFree Forest-

Fang, Cancer, and Dragon finally come up to Zecora's hut. They did not run into any of the animals that lived there. Cancer looked to his siblings as he said, "Are we sure we want to see her? I don't know if she will recognize us."

"I am sure she will. Two Zebra colts with horns are hard to forget. She was one of the few that did not shun us for being half breeds." Dragon said.

"She really did like you two. Being able to use magic like the Unicorns in this land is a great feat she said. She was sad that the other villagers saw it more of a disease or some curse. When we had to leave, she did wish us good luck on our journey and hope we can see her again." Fang said.

"Well, let us go and see her then." Cancer quickly said.

They walked the rest of the way. When they got to the door, Dragon went and knocked on the door. "I will be there in a minute, if you don't mind being patient." Zecora said from behind the door.

"It does sound like her." Fang said in a low voice. The door opened. Just as Zecora was about to greet them, she saw who were there and just froze. Taking the initiative, Fang spoke up in their native tongue, "Hallo, deur God se genade jy is goed?"

Zecora smiled and said, "Baie goed. Mag jy altyd skaduwee van die harde son. For what do I owe this honor to see you, little ones? How have you been, while in this land?"

"We recently went through the Royal Guard Training and passed it." Cancer said.

"Captain Shining Armor gave our first posting to Ponyville for the time being." Dragon said.

"The locals talked about another Zebra that lived nearby. When they described it was you, we had to see for ourselves." Fang said.

All three began to tear up as they all said, "We Missed You Zecora!" They ran to her and did one group hug.

"I missed you too young ones. It is great to see how well you have grown up." Zecora said with tears coming from her face too.

Breaking from the hug, everypony wiped their tears away. "Zecora, when did you come to Equestria?" Dragon asked.

"It was about a year ago when I left our homeland. I wanted to see what makes Equestria so grand." Zecora said.

"I really miss your rhymes. I always found them funny." Cancer said.

"That is no way to talk to a shaman! Apologize right now." Fang ordered.

"It is quite alright. They were very little when they left the village. How about you share what happened to you over a bite?"

"Do you still have the recipe for that soup that we like? None of us had a bowl since we left." Dragon said.

Zecora nodded her head. They all put big smiles on their faces. Zecora went to work making the soup. Cancer, Fang, and Dragon began to tell her everything that happened since they been in Equestria.

-Canterlot-

"You are doing much better Rainbow Dash. You almost broke MAC 2. Keep that training up and you will get there." Blaze said.

They were on top of the roof of one of the towers of the castle. Blaze got to it a few seconds before Rainbow. Both were breathing pretty hard. They flew from Ponyville to here in under 10 minutes.

"Thanks Blaze. I never thought I could go this fast. How much weight did you take off to stay ahead of me?" Rainbow asked.

"None."

"NONE AND YOU WERE STILL ABLE TO FLY FASTER THAN ME!"

"I could have, but then I would have not gotten a work out of pushing my ki limit at this weight. Even in this colt form, I can only do so much with. I need my human body back so I can get back to training."

"You up for a race back to Ponyville?"

"Nah, my ki is almost used up. Besides, I have some ponies I would like to catch up with before Twilight gets here."

"We left her in our dust. It is going to take her at least an hour by train to get here."

"I saw her flame up so I think she will be here sooner than you think."

"Good luck with her. You are going to need it."

"I don't need luck, my charming personality will calm her down."

Rainbow started to laugh out hard. "Oh Blaze, you are a riot."

With that, Rainbow took off and headed back to Ponyville. Blaze wonder who he should see first before Twilight arrived. Her brother's name was the first to pop up. He quickly looked around to see if he could spot him. After a couple minutes, he spotted Shining Armor walking down an empty hallway. He teleported behind him and continued to float. Blaze stayed very quiet as he followed him. Every once in a while, Shining would look behind him. Blaze would move out of view to remain in his blind spot.

Soon, Blaze decided to reveal himself. Staying above him, he tapped onto Captain Shining Armor's helmet. Shining Armor jumped and almost collided his head into Blaze. Shining quickly charged his horn up to attack who snuck up behind him.

"You a little jumpy there Captain?" Blaze said floating in the air with a grin on his face.

"Blaze! Where in Equestria did you come from? How long were you following me." Shining Armor said as he power down his horn and began to calm down.

"First, from Earth, you know that. Second, oh . . . I say for at least 10 minutes."

Shining Armor just shook his head for walking into that. "Why are you here Blaze? I thought you were not going to come until you get your real body back."

"I still am. This is just an unplanned visit. I raced Rainbow Dash here. Wanted to visit before I head back."

Shining Armor put on a big smile as he said, "So, what do you think of the guards I sent to Ponyville."

Blaze puts a frown on his face. "That was not cool. You knew they were going to find about my condition."

"I know, but they were the only guards I had available under short notice. What did they do when they found out?" Shining Armor said with a smile on his face.

"What you expected would happen, they laughed." Shining Armor began to laugh. Blaze decided to let it slide, this time. "They though since I was stuck as a colt, they could defeat me in a match."

After calming back down, Shining Armor asked, "What happened."

"I kicked their flanks to Timbucktu!" Blaze shouted proudly.

"I have not heard of that place in Equestria. Where is it?"

Blaze began to laugh. "It does not exist. It is a human saying when the person beats up another badly."

"It sounds like a place that does exist."

"Probably, but I have only been to Ponyville and Canterlot. I have read about some of the other towns and cities in Equestria. Probably on my journey for the Elements of Order I will go through some of them."

"Speaking of that, have you gotten any clues to their location?"

Blaze expression turned to a depress as he recalled that dream he had. "I don't think so. The only thing odd is a very strange dream I had one night. I don't even know if it was a dream or something else."

"Maybe you should discuss it with Princess Luna. While on duty at night, she does watch over the dream world of the ponies. Maybe she can shed some light on what you dreamed about."

"Maybe."

All of a sudden, they heard a mare at the end of the hall behind them shout out Blaze's names. They turned their heads and saw Twilight was there, and she was pissed.

"Blaze, what did you do to my sister?" Shining Armor asked in a stern voice.

"I may have been avoiding her all this week as she has an order from Princess Celestia to teach me magic. Time to continue the chase." Blaze took off away from Twilight. As he was leaving, he shouted. "See you this weekend!" With that, he turned down a corridor and continued to run.

Twilight caught up to Shining Armor. "Big brother! How come you did not stop him!. I have to teach him magic! There is so much to cover!" Twilight said just below a shouting voice.

"Twily, one thing I have learned is, Blaze will come to you when he is ready. You can't force him to do something without it backfiring back to you." Shining Armor said.

"But this is an order from Princess Celestia! Does he not know how important those are?"

"I am sure he does. I think being stuck in a colt body might have brought out the child side of him. Let him enjoy it."

"Have you heard some of the crazy things he has done? I have never met a kid that much out of control. Was I like that?"

"No, you were a perfect little angel." Shining Armor said as he hugged Twilight. "Now then, don't you have a colt you need to catch before he gets in serious trouble?"

Twilight did not answer, she just took off after Blaze. She went and turned down the same corridor he did. Just as she did, Blaze was there leaning against the wall, with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"What kept ya? I was about to fall asleep from being bored." Blaze said.

Twilight quickly sent a magic beam at Blaze. It made contact and formed a triple layer barrier around him.

"HA! I would like to see you get out of that!" Twilight said sounding very proud.

Blaze still had a smirk on his face. He took the toothpick out and said, "Ok." He channeled chakra into the toothpick and began to cut a hole in the barrier. Once done, he pushed the piece out and jumped through the hole. "Come and get me for the next lesson!" He took off again down the corridor. Twilight moved quickly to stay on his tail.

Going through the castle, they passed several guards and some VIPs. Twilight managed to not hit them with her spells as she sent them at Blaze. Blaze came really close in getting hit by them several times. None of the guards bothered to stop them as they were not destroying anything, important.

Blaze could not believe how determine Twilight was into teaching him. He had to get this to stop. He soon saw the doors to the courtroom coming up.

"Time to give my report to the Princes!" Blaze shouted back.

"NOOOOOO!" Twilight screamed. She quickly sent a powerful spell at the doors. Massive wooden blocks came across the door and fused with it. "Good luck getting in there now!"

Blaze was running too fast to stop quickly on the smooth floor. As he tried to, he tripped and began to tumble forward. The momentum caused him to tumble at a rapid speed. He collided with a column of marble and took a big chunk out of it. Blaze was able to quickly get back up and was not dazed from spinning.

Twilight came over in a panic state. "Blaze, you alright? Please be alright." She was saying as she looked him over.

"Twilight, I'm fine. I did not feel a thing." Blaze said as he got out of her hooves.

"You slammed into a solid marble column and took a big chunk out of it. How can you be fine?"

Blaze began to ponder the same thing. After a few seconds of thinking, an idea came to him. He smiled as he hoped what he was thinking would be correct. "Twilight, you might want to stand back."

"What is going on Blaze?"

"I am going to perform an experiment. You guards might want to move too."

One guard by the door said, "We do not take orders from a little colt and his foalsitter."

"Do you have an appointment to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" The other Guard said.

Blaze looked at Twilight as she backed away from him. She knew those Guards are going to get it. Once she was a safe distance away, Blaze back up a bit and stood in a charge stance. The two guards charged up their horns and prepared to stop him. He did a quick run before he jumped into the air. Blaze then forced himself into a ball and spin forward at super speed. All you could see was a green ball with a grey line in the middle.

He landed and quickly headed to the door. The guards began to fire spell at the Blaze ball. They were being bounced off as he had created a tight, air current around him from spinning so fast. Realizing they can't do anything to stop him, they jumped out of the way just in time as he hit the door. Instead of going through it, Blaze climbed up the door. He slammed into the wooden beams, causing them to split apart and fall down. When he cut the last beam, the doors swung open and Blaze continued forward. He quickly stopped the spin and landed back on his hooves.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting on their thrones, looking down at Blaze, the guards, and Twilight Sparkle.

"I am so sorry Princesses for disturbing you! I did my best to stop him." Twilight said as she was bowing her head up and down in apologizing style.

"It is quite alright. Your brother informed us with a message stating you were in the castle and what is going on." Princess Celestia said. "Would you care to explain your actions Blaze?" She said with a stern voice.

Blaze bowed his head as he said, "Your highness, I just wanted to say directly to you how thankful I am for you allowing Twilight to teach me about magic."

"But I have only taught you how to access it. You have been avoiding me all afternoon in Ponyville and in the castle."

Blaze stood back up. He turns his head to Twilight as he said, "You may have not taught me what you planned on teaching, but I did learn some useful things about magic indirectly from today."

"Would you like to explain exactly what you learned?" Princess Luna asked.

"I have learned levitation first as it is similar to my chakra control on my hooves. I learned how to make it look like I disappeared within a barrier, convincing the caster to drop it. I also learned different methods of dodging magic spells. I then figured out how to get out of a barrier with my chakra without causing it to burst open. Finally, I learned a new method to deflect magic beams while in pony form."

"We really tried to stop him your highnesses." One Guard said.

"Our spells did make contact, but they just bounced off." The other said.

"It is quite alright. Blaze has an interesting way sometimes doing the impossible." Princess Celestia said. "You are dismissed."

They bowed and left, closing the door behind them.

"So, as I was chasing you, you were learning defensive ways against magic?" Twight asked while confused.

"I did, but I wanted to show you that there are other way of learning thing instead from books. You can have fun while doing it." Blaze said.

"It was nice to stretch my legs out. I will need to have Spike remind me to do some jogging each day."

"You can join me in my pre-dawn jog I do each morning."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I do need the sleep I manage to get to juggle the next day's agendas."

"It would appear you both have learned some useful lessons. Would you both like to join us for dinner? We can teleport you back to Ponyville after."

Twilight and Blaze looked at each other and nodded. "We would love to join you." Twilight said.

"Thank you for the honor." Blaze added.

All four left the courtroom and headed to the dining room. While there, they discuss Blaze's magic font and the size of it. Both Princesses were impressed that he is starting with a good size capacity. Blaze demonstrated his levitation control as they ate dinner. When they were done, but before they were sent home, Princess Luna came up to Blaze.

"Blaze, Shining Armor also mentioned that dream you had. When you are ready, I would like to help you with it to understand its meaning." Princess Luna said.

"Thank you Princess. I will probably come see you this weekend when I get my body back." Blaze said.

"I shall be waiting."

With that, both Princesses teleported them to their homes. It was late so the Blaze's house was dark. He headed inside quietly to not wake Al up. When he got to his room and turned on the lights, Blaze shouted at the sight before him, "GET OUT OF MY BED!"


	46. Chapter 46: Equestria's Got Talent,Part1

Blaze walked into his room after having dinner with the Princesses and Twilight Sparkle. The Princesses teleported them home afterwards. When he turned on the lights to his room, he was shocked to see who was in his bed. Blaze shouted, "GET OUT OF MY BED!"

The character in question shot up in the bed with a startled look on their face, wondering who was shouting.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!"

"Dude, turn the voice down. Everypony is trying to sleep." Al said

"I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE IN MY BED! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BEDROOM!"

"I offered my bed to our friends as they don't have a place to stay while they are here. I did not know if you were going to come back tonight so I took your bed."

"Well I am back, so get up and out. I have school in the morning."

"Where do you expect to sleep. The couch is also taken."

"Go sleep on the bed of nails you fell asleep on earlier this week."

"Oh! Good idea. Night Blaze, see you in the morning. I am going to make some Belgian waffles for breakfast."

Blaze just waved at him to leave. Al walked out and closed the door behind him. Blaze scuffled to his bed and just crashed as he lay down. No meditation tonight after exhausting his ki from racing Rainbow Dash.

The next morning, Blaze managed to get up before dawn to begin his training regiment. He cleaned up before hand as he still has some marble and wood debris in his mane. He had no problem sneaking downstairs and outside. When he stepped outside, a good chill went down his spine from the cool morning air.

"Same weather conditions here as where I lived on Earth for this time of the year. I need to get Rarity to make some winter clothing and coats for me and Al. That fur coat from the Manticore will make a good liner." Blaze said to himself.

He started his jog after increasing the weight again. It was a quiet morning as all the ponies and animals were still sleeping. The one time he can enjoy the beauty of this world without distractions. There was a low fog over the fields as he ran to town. Showing the signs that the seasons will be changing soon. He did a lap around the empty town square before heading back. Blaze made it back in time to watch the moon set and the sun rise from the horizon. Just before he started his exercise routine, several other ponies and a human came out of the house.

"What, you could have not waited for us to join you?" Al said.

"Morning everypony. I did not think that you all were still doing this." Blaze said.

"Even though we are no longer in the training course, we still like to keep fit. You are stuck in that colt body, yet you were able to beat us one after another. It proved that we cannot slack if we ever want to beat you." Lightning Trails said.

"Plus this exercise regiment you taught us have improved how we fight by agility and dexterity. You don't need full strength to beat your opponent." Star Dust said.

"You need a calm mind to out think your opponent. Charging in with no plan will likely make you lose the battle." Al said.

"Unless you are a pony who thinks of strange methods that nopony expects a pony to do. You just have to tell us where you came up with those fighting styles." Lightning Trails said.

Blaze just smiled as he said, "There are some things I can't reveal where I came up with those. This world is not ready for that kind of teaching."

"What teaching, you ripped some of those moves off of TV shows and movies." Al said quickly.

"TV shows?" Star Dust asked with a confused look.

"Human entertainment coming from a magic box. Too much to go over to really explain it." Blaze said. "Let's get the exercise over with. A certain human promised to make breakfast this morning. Hope you have enough ingredients to feed an army."

The other ponies started to laugh. The laughter soon ended as they began the routine. Once it was done, Al headed to the kitchen to get breakfast going. Blaze headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When he stepped out, he began to smell the recognizable smell of Belgian waffles. As he got downstairs, he saw Star Dust and Lightning Trails were putting on their armor.

"You two off to work?" Blaze asked.

"Somepony has to watch the town. By the way, what was with the screaming last night?" Star Dust said.

"I came home late after being chased around Ponyville and Canterlot castle. How was I suppose to react when I see somepony in my bed." Blaze replied.

"You could have not screamed and woken the rest of us up." Lightning Trails said.

"You are right. I could have actually teleported him back to his bed without him noticing. Although, there would have probably been a couple screams in the morning now thinking about it."

Star Dust began to laugh as Lightning Trails started to cough pretty hard. "Yes, um, thanks for not doing that. I don't think Star Dust could have handled it." Lightning Trails said after he cleared his throat.

"HAY! I slept on the couch while you took Al's bed. Something about your wings would be cramped it you had to sleep like that." Star Dust replied.

From the kitchen, Al shouted, "Hey, I don't mind where I sleep. I slept on a spike bed in hell. Waking up to something soft and warm would be a nice change."

Upon hearing this, Lightning Trails wings popped straight out. Star Dust began to laugh after seeing this. Blaze joined in the laughing.

"I did not think you swing that way!" Star Dust said in between laughs

"I DON'T! Al's comment just surprised me!" Lightning Trails said as he worked on getting his wings back under control.

"Alright everypony, come and get breakfast before it gets cold." Al said.

They headed to the dining room and began to chow down. Blaze snagged a dozen waffles and applied plenty of strawberries and whipped cream to the stack. The others just snagged two. As they were eating, the front door opened and entered Cancer and Dragon.

"Morning everypony. What smells so good?" Cancer said as he walked into the dining room.

"Mmhmm, Belgian waffles Al made. Very good." Blaze said with is mouth stuffed.

Star Dust finished chewing the food in his mouth before speaking. "They are very good. Why are they called that?"

"The actual name for them is Lie`ge Waffles. It is another recipe from our planet. Very popular in the country of Belgium as that is where it came from." Al said.

"How were you able to remember the recipe?" Dragon asked.

"I didn't. It was on Blaze's device where he has his other recipes that he likes."

"And where did you have time to go through my iPad?" Blaze asked with no food in his mouth.

"You left it on your nightstand. I wonder what you read some nights before you go to bed. Nice collection by the way."

Blaze placed his hooves together and did a jutsu to teleport it back into his human devices vault in the basement. "Thanks for reminding where it was so I can re-secure it again."

"What is this contraption you two are speaking of? Just sounds like a book or journal to me." Lightning Trails questioned.

"Human technology that I brought with me. The rest of it is classified. Well, I am off to school, see you this afternoon." Blaze said. He grabbed his saddle bag and quickly headed out the door.

After a few moments of silence, Al broke it by saying, "So, Cancer and Dragon, how was your visit with Zecora?"

"How did you know we went to see her?" Cancer replied.

"When Blaze mentioned he ran into another Zebra, you two and your big sister, Fang, all went big eye and surprised. It was for either hearing about another Zebra or you actually knew Zecora from your homeland. So, which is it?"

Both Zebras looked a little sheepish for hiding their plan from their friends. "It is the later." Dragon said with his face looking towards the floor.

"You two and Colorful Sparks owes me 5 bits each for our bet." Al said as he looked at Star Dust and Lightning Trails. They dug the money out of pouches that were underneath the armor and tossed them to Al on the table.

"Wait, you all placed a bet as to the reason why we left the library so quickly?" Cancer asked.

"It was placed during dinner as you three did not show up for it. We figured Fang joined Colorful Sparks on patrol and you two went to the guard house." Star Dust said.

"Three of us thought you just wanted to see this other Zebra. The odds were slim of you actually knowing her." Lightning Trails added.

"And you three lost the bet. I will collect from Colorful Sparks later. For now, join us for breakfast before you hit the sack for some needed sleep."

Cancer and Dragon nodded before taking a seat at the table. When they took a bite of the waffle, they too really enjoyed the flavors of them.

-Meanwhile-

As Blaze was walking to the School, he heard several tiny hooves running up behind him. He jumped into the air before he was going to be tackled by three fillies. He landed and saw Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were lying across one another.

"Why were you trying to tackle me?" Blaze asked.

"We wanted to see if it was really you or an illusion." Sweetie Belle said as she pulled herself off the pile.

Apple Bloom was the next to get out of the pile. She said, "We did not know what happened to you after you were being chased by Twilight."

"Plus we want to see if you could detect us coming up from behind you." Scootaloo added.

"Yes, it is the real me. Twilight chased me all the way to Canterlot castle, but never caught me. I heard your hooves several yards back so I did not need to use my ability to track you." Blaze said.

Just then, Pinkie Pie came walking up in her cheerful mood. "Morning girls. Morning Rocky. I have your lunch here for you." She said.

Blaze took the lunch and placed it in his saddle bag. As they continued the walk to the school, Blaze said, "Pinkie, they know it is actually me."

"We found about it when he spar against some of his friends from his Royal Guard training." Apple Bloom said.

"We saw him buck their flanks with no problem." Scootaloo said in an excited tone.

"Girls! You should never use fighting to prove you are better than another pony. I am sorry you had to witness that. The magic buildup I had was affecting me and making me act like an athlete on steroids." Blaze said in a remorseful tone.

"What are steroids?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It is a drug enhancer back on Earth to improve one's body. It has some serious side effects. One is making the user more aggressive. I hope to never see that drug come here."

"Oh, Rocky, why didn't you tell me you had magic build up yesterday." Pinkie Pie said in her worried tone.

"I thought it was only a headache. It was only slight in the morning, but got worse as the day went on. Twilight did help me get rid of the build up. She then chased me for the rest of the afternoon wanting to teach me magic."

"I really thought I got her mind off of it when she want to understand my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie then got a combo again of new ponies in Ponyville. "Oh where are those Zebra I have yet to meet. My senses have been going off since yesterday. You would think it would not be hard to find them with the stripes on their bodies."

"That is racist profiling! They can't help it as they are born with it. Pinkie, of all the ponies, I would have never expected you to say that." Blaze said in a harsh tone.

Pinkie Pie's hair deflated all the way to her flat look. She sat down on her flank and put on her sad face. The CMC and Blaze stopped and turned towards her.

Blaze knew she probably didn't mean it. So now he has to somehow cheer her back up. He walked up to Pinkie and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I am sorry I said that. It is another human thing we have. Some of my kind doesn't like the way some others look. Mostly it is the skin color. We humans are not as colorful as you ponies are. The skin color varies from light tan to a pink range and from a light brown to black. We can dye our hair and put tattoos on our bodies to make ourselves more unique. It is still the skin color from where we migrated from on our world centuries ago and the human history itself that has brought that up. I hate the ones who hated others because of their skin color and where they grew up from."

Pinkie turned her head towards Blaze. Several tears have fallen from her eyes. She sniffs her nose a bit before saying, "The human race is really that bad? They just can't get along like you and Al?"

"Majority is still like that. It has been decreasing over the past century, but it is the parents teaching their kids this by expressing how they feel. The child can either follow the parent's method towards others, or reject it. I rejected my father after what he did to my mother and I. I never wanted to act like that to anyone or anypony. Now then, how about you turn that frown upside down and I will tell you why you did not see them."

Pinkie wiped away her tears and started to smile.

"They are part of the Royal Guard so they had their armor on. It was probably hiding their stripes. If you hurry, you will find two of them back at my place."

In an instant, her mane return to normal. Pinkie Pie bolted down the path to Blaze's house, leaving a fire line in her wake.

"When she want's to meet a new friend, nothing will stop her." Blaze said. The Crusaders and Blaze continued off to school, hoping it will be normal, for once.

-Back at Blaze's House-

The Zebra brothers had taken of their armor and just finished eating their breakfast. Star Dust and Lightning Trails had left for work. Al was in the kitchen, cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"Wow, those waffles you made Al were very yummy. I don't know if I have ever been this full." Cancer said.

"I can't wait for the next dish you are going to make from your world." Dragon said as he pats his stomach bulge.

"I am no chef, but I can follow instructions for the dish with no problem. Just don't expect me to cook each meal. There will be some that are for humans only." Al said as he continued to scrub the plates.

"Why's that?" Cancer asked.

"It is because it will contain meat, you doofus." Dragon replied.

"Hay! I was just asking. I know he eats meat. He explained it before he butchered up that dead Manticore." Cancer said in a louder voice

"Then don't ask stupid questions that you know the answer to!" Dragon, now shouting.

Both brothers were now staring each other down. They looked like they were about to start fighting right in the dinning room. Cancer and Dragon now turned their bodies so they faced each other. Each one began to stomp a hoof as if they were getting ready to charge. Al heard the stomping and cuickly turned around to see what was going on. Just as the Zebras began to charge, Al activated his gravity powers and forced them to the ground, one foot from each other.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU START FIGHTING IN BLAZE'S HOUSE! IF YOU WANT TO BEAT EACH OTHER TO A BLOODY PULP, TAKE IT TO THE ARENA OUTSIDE!" Al shouted at the top of his voice. "So, what is your decision? Stop fighting or take it outside."

Cancer and Dragon looked at each other, knowing what the other is thinking. At the same time, they both said, "Outside."

"Now then, I will allow you to get up and head out. If so much as start fighting before you are out there and break something, not only you will have to deal with me, but Blaze as well. I don't even want to know what he will do if somepony breaks something."

Al releases the gravity hold he has on them. They got up and began to make their way to the front door. Cancer was in front and used his magic to open the door. Once he opened the door and looked outside, he saw a pink blur coming up to the house fast. He activated his ability in time to dodge being slammed by the object. Just as Cancer moved out the way, Dragon activated his to capture the speeding object.

Now, suspended in midair by time, was Pinkie Pike. Her body was slowly moving as if she is trying to put on the breaks from running. Both Cancer and Dragon looked at the strange mare, wondering why it was running so fast to get here.

Without warning, Pinkie started to say, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. You must be the Zebras I have been looking for. You were very good at hiding yesterday. I am so happy Blaze told me where you were so I can meet you and become your friends. Oh this is so great to finally find two more friends. Wow, this is weird. I am talking way faster than my body. Weeeeee! I am flying!"

"Hold up. How are you able to talk? My brother has his speed down active on you. Your whole body should be affected." Cancer said.

"Don't know. But it is really fun to be in the air like this. Weeeeeee!"

"Guys, let her down. When she meets new ponies, or human in my case, she normally talks so fast that you can't understand her. For once I was able to since you did that." Al said. Still standing in the kitchen.

Dragon slowly released the spell so Pinkie would easily land on her hooves. Once she was standing on them, Dragon said, "Well it is nice to meet you Pinkie Pie. My name is Dragon and this here is Cancer, my little brother."

Now talking normally, Pinkie said, "Wow you two look almost alike, except for the stripe colors. Oops! I did not mean to talk bad about them! They are nice and unique. Oh! I did it again. What I men . . . mph mph."

A hoof from Cancer got shoved into Pinkie's mouth to stop her from saying anything else. "We get what you were trying to say Pinkie Pie. You don't need to be careful what you say at us. Just as long you don't diss us, we would be happy with what you are saying." Cancer said in a compassionate voice.

"The reason we look the same as we are twins. Clearly not identical. We would also like to say that would gladly accept to be your friends. Just from now on, don't run at super speed. If we had not opened the door, you would have probably broken it." Dragon said in a concern tone.

Pinkie nodded her head. She then grabbed both of them into a great big hug. Any tighter, the Zebra's eyes would have popped out. She released the hug and allowed them to catch their breath.

Al walked into the entryway and was finishing drying his hands with a towel. "Pinkie, it is not like you to be concerned with what you say to others. We know what you normally say is nothing bad. So, why now?" Al asked.

Pinkie began to tell what happened a few minutes ago when she was talking to Blaze and the Crusaders. Once she was done, Pinkie said, "I never knew you humans had so much hate for one another. Why couldn't they all be friends?"

Al just pinched the brow of his nose before he spoke. "I don't know Pinkie. I think Blaze's colt form is affecting his mind. He knows you did not mean what you said. So try and forget what he told you about our world. You ponies are nothing like the humans back on Earth."

Pinkie smiled and nodded. Her Pinkie Senses went off as she still had another new friend to friend. "Goodie! I have another friend to find. Wonder where I will find them." She said, sounding all excited.

"Have you met our big sister, Fang? She too is a Zebra." Dragon said.

"No I haven't! That must be the new friend I need to find!"

Pinkie Pie quickly turned around and was about to run out the door, if Cancer did not grab her tail with his mouth to stop her. "WAIT! If you do see her, do not charge straight to her or sneak up. You will be asking to get hurt as she can pop out blades out of her body from any location." Cancer said while her tail was still in his mouth.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie pulled her tail away and still ran out the door.

Dragon and Cancer were still confused of how Pinkie Pie can do the things she was able to. Then again, they were Zebra with horns. They stood there for a few minutes. Then Cancer asked, "What were we about to do?"

Dragon shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I can't remember. Do you remember Al?"

Not wanting them to fight, Al quickly said, "You heard something coming so that is why you opened the door. Now then, you have three choices of where to sleep, my bed, the couch, or on a bed of nails on the back deck."

"I think we will take the bed and couch." Cancer replied for them.

"Why did you offer us to sleep on the nail bed? That just sounds painful!" Dragon exclaimed.

"It was an offer. I slept on it last night and had no issue. Though, it could because that is what the bed was when I was in hell."

The Zebra brothers both put on a strange look on their face after hearing that. They soon both yawn and just headed off to one of the choices to sleep. Dragon took the couch and Cancer headed upstairs to Al's bed. Al headed off to the backyard to continue his training and control over his anger.

-At Twilight's house/Ponyville Library-

Twilight was going through several books at one time. She was putting them away this time when she was done with them. Her face looked like that of a concerned pony for a friend. Spike walked in carrying a platter with a tea kettle and a tea cup. He placed it near Twilight after avoiding being hit by a flying book.

"What is this latest research project you are working on Twi?" Spike asked.

"It is nothing Spike."Twilight said trying not to sound concerned.

"I know you better than you know yourself. Last time you did this level of book reading was when you were trying to find what caused your horn to go all flopple."

"I am that easy to read?"

"Let's just say you don't know how to hide what you are trying to do. So, what has you so worried?"

Twilight gave out a sigh. "I guess I should tell you so you can maybe help me." Twilight set down the books in her magical grasp. She poured herself a cup of tea and takes a quick sip. "Well, before Blaze and I were teleported back home by the Princesses, Princess Luna walked up to Blaze. She said my brother informed them of a strange dream Blaze told Shining. When he is ready, she will help him understand what that dream is telling him."

"Sounds like they will have it under control. So why do you worry about it?"

"He did not mention it to any of us. That is what is worrying me. What kind of a dream can be so bad that he needs to see the Princesses? Dream are just a fantasy of our subconscious creates to play out our desires from what I read."

"Maybe it was not a dream, but a nightmare!"

"Nightmares only happen if something is really bothering the pony. You can't get hurt in them. Once you feel pain, that would cause the dreamer to wake up."

"Well, he was changed into a colt without his permission. That might have caused whatever he had to occur. I think you worry a little too much Twilight."

"Maybe your right. It is just that he came from his world where most of his kind went violent and failed the test that his God has placed. I don't know how he is coping with it so well. To lose all your friends and family like that, I would probably close myself off if I lost any of my friends. I just learned how wonderful it is to have them, and I want to be there for him with whatever I can do to help him."

"I suggest you let him decide when to share his dream with you when he feel like it. He would take it bad if you decide to poke around his head without his permission."

"Again, you are right Spike. But I am still going to prepare to help when he does ask." Twilight dove back into her books.

Spike whispered to himself, "At least Blaze is no longer being chased by you to learn magic."

-Several hours later-

At the schoolhouse

"It was so cool for Miss. Cheerilee to give us tomorrow off from school so we can work on what we are going to do for the talent show on Saturday." Apple Bloom said.

Blaze, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were hanging outside the schoolhouse. The three girls were discussing the items they are going to be needing for the musical number. Blaze just listened as they went over what they needed to make the scenery and the costumes.

Sweetie Belle turned her head towards Blaze and said, "Are you sure you don't want to be part of our skit, Rocky? We could really use your abilities to take it to the top and win."

"I am sorry girls, but you should do this without me. If I help you with it, then more than likely you won't get your cutie mark. You need to do this one just you three. I will be doing something for the show, but I will still cheer you on." Blaze said.

"Oh! What are you going to do? Some mad skill with your ability over rocks?" Scootaloo said with excitement in her voice.

"I am not going to share exactly what, but it will be a show stopper of a performance." Blaze said with a big smile on his face. Now then, if you would excuse me, I have a Zebra I need to see about something."

Blaze jumped up and did a back flip in the air. As he was heading back down, he performed a jutsu to pass right through the ground without disturbing it. Once in the ground, he teleported to Zecora's to check on the poison joke cure. Hoping it will be ready on time for the show.

The Crusaders were impressed with how he made himself head off without disturbing the ground. They all looked at each other and began to wonder what was Blaze going to do.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't know, but it will have to be something with water as he is heading to Zecora to check on the potion." Sweetie Belle replied.

"How taking a dip in the water going to be exciting? We are going to be on stage. There is no watering hole nearby." Scootaloo said.

"Whatever he is planning, he did say it would be a show stopper." Apple Bloom said.

The Crusaders began to laugh as they headed off to get the supplies. Off in the bushes by the woods, two fillies were crouched as they were watching them.

"This is boring. Why are we wasting time keeping an eye on these Blank Flanks." Silver Spoon whispered.

"I am more interested in that new colt friend of theirs. Something seems familiar about him. I also wanted to know how he was able to get out of jail so quickly. No pony could have gotten out of jail without help." Diamond Tiara whispered back.

"He did ask those Blank Flanks to get some other ponies. Maybe they are the one who managed to get him to be released."

"You need wealth and leverage to pull something like that. A little colt from Dodge Junction could have neither of those. My daddy had to pay a big fine for bribing those guards. Luckily he is able to make that money up in a week."

"I don't know. If he is able to do that, who knows what else that colt can do."

"Just shut up and do what I say. Come on, we need to follow those Blank Flanks so we can see if they will meet up with that colt later."

They crept out of their hiding spot and began to follow the Crusaders.


	47. Chapter 47: Equestria's Got Talent,Part2

-At Zecora's Hut-

Blaze appeared just outside of Zecora's hut. Knowing where it saves him the time of walking through the EverFree Forest. He walked up to the door and gave it a quick knock. A few seconds later, Zecora showed up and opened the door.

"Ah, my little colt friend, you could not wait for this weekend?" Zecora said.

"I am just checking to see if you will have it ready on Saturday. I plan on doing a feat with it at the talent show. Will you have it ready by then?" Blaze asked.

"Worry not your little mind. I will have it all ready by that time."

Blaze got slightly mad at that remark. "Hey, I might look little, but I have knowledge of things you can't even comprehend."

"You already told me you are a human that I have yet to see. How about you share some of your knowledge over a cup of tea."

"Alright, I will share you some things about my world and some of the other things I can do."

Zecora headed off to get the tea going. Blaze found a stool over by a table and sat down. Zecora came back holding a platter in her mouth with a tea kettle and two cups on it. She placed it on the table and poured the tea into the cups. Blaze grabbed one and to a sip.

"Hmm, interesting flavor. A good, sweet flavor with a slightly nutty in it. Reminds me of a tea that came from another country back on my world. I think it was called, Rooibos Tea."

"That is extraordinary, that is the name of the plant from my country."

"Interesting. Now then, let me share you my tale about me."

-Couple hours later-

Blaze finished his tale and left Zecora's hut. He decided to walk home as he wanted to see how the Crusaders are doing with their skit. No creatures bothered Blaze as he walked out of the EverFree Forest. Once out, he was now on edge of Sweet Apple Acres. He knew the Treehouse was somewhere on the farm, but never actually saw the location.

He started his vibration detection technique to find them. After a few minutes he found an object on wheels moving fast just arriving at the farm. Blaze thought it must be Scootaloo on her scooter pulling the wagon. As he followed their movements, he sensed a pair of small hooves were following them. He moved quickly and quietly to intercept to the mysterious pair. He stuck to the tree limb to avoid having his hooves heard.

Blaze arrived to the point where the two should be going though. He felt lucky to have a green coat so he could blend with the leaves. As he watched the ground below, he saw the Crusaders moving along with their supplies. He made note of the direction to catch back up. A few minutes later, he spotted the pair, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two fillies that are a pain to him and any blank flank kid. Blaze wonder why those two were following them. Probably up to no good.

Blaze stayed above them and listened for any conversation. They soon arrive at a small clearing. In the center was the Treehouse Apple Bloom had restored. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stayed on the edge to spy. Blaze was above and listened.

"Come on Diamond Tiara, we should not be doing this. We could get into serious trouble." Silver Spoon whispered.

"I told you I want to know what secret that colt Rocky is hiding. He humiliated me and my family. I want something on him so I can blackmail him." Diamond Tiara whispered in an angry tone.

When Blaze heard this, he almost gave himself away. He just wanted to jump down and kick their flanks. He remained steady and continued to listen.

"Once we know he is there, we will sneak up and listen in on their conversation." Diamond Tiara said.

Now knowing their plan, Blaze teleported out of there and to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse. He arrived in the attic part of the building. He jumped down to the main level where Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. He startled them by his entrance.

"Holy Smokes! Where in Equestria did you come, Bl . . . mmph!" Scootaloo started to say. Before Blaze put a hoof over her mouth.

"Shh. We have a couple spies watching us. Don't say my real name." Blaze whispered.

Scootaloo nodded as did the others. Blaze took his hoof off her mouth. She wiped her mouth before she talked in a quieter voice. "Who would want to spy on us? We are just normal fillies."

"I will give you one guess of the pair that are hiding in the bush. They actually want to spy on me to get some dirt on me to try and blackmail me."

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Apple Bloom whispered.

"Bingo. Diamond want this for me getting her in trouble and having her dad pay a hefty fine for bribing those guards."

"But all of that is because of how she acts to us and other blank flanks. She can't blame you for that." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"I know that, but she wants to get her way."

"Then how about we go down there and teach her a lesson." Scootaloo said.

"If you are implying of kicking their flanks, then we would get in trouble for it. I have a better plan." Blaze began to tell them of the plan. They smile and had to hold back their laughter.

-Outside the Treehouse-

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were keeping an eye on the area. They were looking for Rocky to come up and head to the Treehouse. All of a sudden, they heard a voice come from there.

"Yawn. Oh, hey Crusaders. When did you get here?" Blaze said while acting tired.

"Shoot, he must have gotten here before the other Blank Flanks. Come on. We need to scoot up quickly." Diamond Tiara said.

They moved from their hiding spot to closer to the tree. As they crept up, they listen to the conversation.

"Hey Lord Rock, I take your meeting with Zecora went well?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It sure did. The ability enhancement potion will push what I can do to new heights. Just in time for the talent show. Once I win that, I can push my plans forward to take over this land." Blaze said, following up with an evil laughter.

All the Crusaders began to chant, "All hail to Lord Rock."

Silver Spoon was now scared of what she heard. Diamond Tiara was instead excited for this. "This is exactly what I need to make sure he will get locked away for a long time. Come on, we need to tell the Royal Guards." Diamond Tiara said.

As they turned around, Silver Spoon stepped onto a twig. Causing it to snap loudly. They stood still, hearing if they heard that.

"Lord Rock, I think we have intruders on the premises." Sweetie Belle said.

"I will take care of this. ROCK GOLEMS! GO AND FIND THESE INTRUDERS AND BRING THEM TO ME!" Blaze shouted.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon began to run. As they approach the tree line, Rock figurings began to come out of the ground. They were just bigger than the fillies. Stood on two stubby legs, their chest and arms were buffed out, and the heads had eye sockets that glowed green. The two fillies screamed and tried to go another way. They then saw more coming up to block them. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were soon surrounded by a dozen Rock Golems. They were shaking and hugged each other as they were scared of what is going to happen.

Two Golems stepped away as Blaze and the Crusaders went and filled the gap. Blaze was in front of the Crusaders. He had an evil looking grin on his face. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were now shaking even more.

"So, it was you two spying on me. Trying to learn my secret plans?" Blaze said.

"We already heard it and won't let you get away with it. My daddy will come look for me."Diamond Tiara shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Scootaloo asked.

"We heard Rocky talk about a potion and taking over this land. Also how you called him Lord Rock." Silver Spoon tried to say while shaking scared.

The Crusaders and Blaze began to laugh. "You must have miss heard me. The potion is to improve my singing voice. Lord Rock is going to be my stage name." Blaze said.

"Then what is with all of these rock creatures you summoned?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Guess I can give you a sneak preview of what I am going to do in the talent show. Girls, mind joining them while I get a stage setup?"

The Crusaders shook their heads and moved behind Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Blaze walked away and the Rock Golums followed. He stomped his hoof and a small rock stage rose up from the ground. He hopped up and turned around.

"Now then, I don't have my music ready or the potion for my voice, so this will be a silent act."

(Blaze and the Rock Golems perform the movements in the video with no music or singing)

When Blaze was done, he had the stage and golems go back into the ground. He walked over to the fillies to hear what they thought about it. "So, what did you all think?" Blaze asked.

The Crusaders were all looking at each other, trying how to word it as best they could. Before they could say anything, Diamond Tiara said, "Of all the things I expected you to do, that is probably the weirdest thing you could have done. I can't wait to see you get laughed off stage. Come on Silver Spoon, let's go before we catch his weirdness."

Silver Spoon replied, "Nice insult DT."

With that, those two got up and left, in a snobby fashion. Once they were out of sight, Apple Bloom first spoke, "Rocky! I though you were going to teach them a lesson for spying on you! Now they saw what you are going to do for the show and will laugh."

"What was with the dancing anyway? I don't know how you are going to incorporate taking a dip to cure yourself of the Poison Joke." Scootaloo said.

"Girls, that is not what I am going to be doing, I lied to them by doing something bad. That way, they will show up and expect me to get laughed off stage." Blaze said.

"It's not?" They all said at the same time.

"Nope, I do have my routine planned out for what I think will be good. I just thought that thing together on the spot."

"I sure hope we don't get laughed at for our musical number." Sweetie Belle said in a sad tone with her head low to the ground.

Blaze puts a hoof under her chin and raised her head. "Hey, don't get all sad now. Remember, you three are trying to get your Cutie Marks. So you need to do your best if you want it to happen. You want me to tell you something from my childhood back on Earth?"

The Crusaders all nodded. They sat together to hear Blaze's tale.

"When I was about 10 years old, my school also did a talent show. My mom suggested I take part in it to just have fun. I was scared also for being laughed at."

"What did you do for it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I was not that good at anything that I could easily show off. I decided to try at my hand at Karate. I was still a novice at it, but it was the only thing I could show."

Apple Bloom was all excited as she said, "Oh! I love Karate too! Watch this." She got up and did some Karate Chops while saying, "KIIIIYYYAAAA!"

Apple Bloom was in the moment and did a flying kick, but it was heading straight for Blaze. Blaze was able to stop it with his fast reaction time. He stuck a hoof out and concentrated to grab Apple Bloom with his magic. The hoof glowed red. Before she could make contact, her body glowed the same color and forced her to stop in mid air.

"What? How . . . How are you doing this Blaze?" Apple Bloom panicky asked.

"One word, magic."

"When in Equestria . . . Oh wait, you got that when you went to see Twilight about the Magic Build Up." Sweetie Belle said.

Blaze nodded, then began to set Apple Bloom down gently. He released the magic hold on her once her hooves touched the ground.

Apple Bloom smiled and said, "You are getting very good at that. It as only been a day since you learned how to use it."

Sweetie Belle was frustrated at how easily magic control came to Blaze. "I wish Rarity could start teaching me magic. But she says I am still too young." she said.

"You will learn when you are ready. I had to take a crash course in it as it was causing me great pain in my head. Now then, can I get back to my story?" Blaze said. Apple Bloom headed back over and sat back down to listen.

"Ok, so on the night of the talent show, I was very nervous of making a fool of myself. When it was my turn to go on stage, the stage helpers help position my props on stage that I was going to use in my performance. I did some simple moves with my hands and legs before I headed to my first prop. What I was going to do was a roundhouse kick though a board that was at my head height. It was being held by a stage helper. When I went to do it, guess what happened?"

"You broke the board." Apple Bloom quickly said.

Sweetie Belle said, "You missed the board."

"You hit the stage helper instead!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Sweetie Belle was the closest. I missed the board and fell onto my butt." Blaze answered.

"Did the crowd start to laugh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"They did. But I did not cry or leave the stage. I got back up and tried again. I broke the board on the second try. I then moved onto chopping other boards that were supported between blocks. I used my hands and feet and had no issue breaking them."

"That must have been a cool sight to see you do that." Scootaloo said.

"Yes it was, but the lesson from this was, if you do get laughed at, know that you tried your best and that is all that matters. You are not expected to be perfect the first time you try something. You learn from your mistakes so you can do better the next time. Just like trying out different things to get your Cutie Mark. Go with what you feel you are good at as that may lead to your destiny."

"But how did you get so good with your other abilities? I would think it would take years to learn all the stuff you are able to do." Apple Bloom asked.

"You are right. For a normal human or pony, it would take several years to master the skills. I was able to find a loophole in this. When I do mediations, I created several dozen clones of me in my mind to practice them. When one has learned something interesting, it shares with the others to improve their methods of practice."

"That must be really helpful." Sweetie Belle said.

"You have no idea. Well, it is getting late. If I don't see you tomorrow, I will see you on Saturday at the Talent Show."

"Bye Blaze." All the Crusaders said at the same time.

With that, Blaze jumped into the air and flew off, heading to his home. It did not take him that long to reach his house. Blaze landed in the front yard and headed inside.

"Al, I'm home! You got dinner done yet? I'm starving!" Blaze shouted.

"He stepped out to do some grocery shopping. Your food stash was good for the two of you. Not for an additional 6 ponies." Colorful Sparks said from the Living room.

Blaze walked into the room. He see's Colorful Sparks was reading a book by holding it up with his magic. "What are you reading?" He asked.

"Oh, it is one of the books off that shelf unit over there. How come you have so many books on magic?"

"They are from Twilight Sparkle. She sent them over here in haste when she learned that she was going to teach me magic. She called the amount 'light reading'."

Colorful Sparks laughed. He then said, "I take it she really wants to teach you everything."

"She chased me all the way to Canterlot. Yea, she is a little excited. Well, call me when dinner is ready. I will be out back meditating."

Colorful Sparks nodded. Blaze left the living room and headed to the back of the house. He opened the back door. Outside was his peaceful garden that he made. Nothing was out of place. On the far side of the yard, Blaze saw Fang was practicing some of her fighting her style with her blade. He headed over, but kept his distance to avoid her blades. Fang was really focused on her movements that she did not see or hear Blaze approaching.

Blaze said, "How is it going, Fang?"

Fang reacted by swinging her blade at him, stopping dead center of his nose. Blaze remained still as he did not move from the spot where he stood. Fang responded, "You know you should not sneak up on me while I am training. I could have killed you."

"I know you would have stopped before striking me. So what is with the intense training? You would have normally detected me or anypony approaching you."

Fang hung her head lower a bit with an angry expression showing. "I ran into a pink mare that totally caught me off guard and was able to dodge my strikes with no problem."

"Let me guess, this pink mare's name is Pinkie Pie." Fang nodded. "From what I know about that mare, you don't stand a chance of landing a blow unless she wants it to."

Fang raised her head and said, "Does she always pop out of nowhere like that?"

"She has done even stranger stuff than that. How about you share what happened."

"I guess. Maybe you can explain how she is able to do it."

-Earlier that day-

Ponyville Town Square

Fang and Colorful Sparks were patrolling through the square, not expecting any trouble in this small town. Ponies were walking around, taking care what business or errands they had.

"Not a bad first assignment. Everything is nice and quiet." Fang said.

"I know what you mean. I always liked living here, now I get to help protect it." Colorful Sparks said.

"Sorry about ditching you yesterday. My brothers and I had to see an old friend from our homeland. The last time we saw her, we were forced to leave our hometown and come to Equestria."

"Not a problem, Al didn't mind helping out. Sorry about having to hear about your family being forced to leave."

"I have gotten over it. The visit with Zecora was nice and got to have some food from our homeland."

"That's good. I have yet to meet this Zecora, but I heard about the commotion that occurred the last time she was here. None of us knew about Zebras so when she showed up prior, we all hid in our houses."

"She shared what happened. I am glad she is now accepted to this town."

All of a sudden, Colorful Sparks's helmet went up and a pink mare was standing on his head.

"I finally found you!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Fang screamed and swung a hoof with her blade extended out at the mare. Pinkie Pie easily jumped up in the air to avoid the attack. She flipped onto the back of Fang and stood on her hind legs. Fang retracted her blade and began to have it pop out of her back where Pinkie was standing. Pinkie was able to move her hooves out the way by dancing around. Colorful Sparks was just laughing at the scene as well as other ponies that saw the commotion.

Fang shouted to Colorful Sparks, "Don't just stand there and laugh, GET THIS PONY OFF OF ME!"

Colorful Sparks eased up on the laugher a bit and said, "Alright Pinkie, I think you have had enough fun messing with Fang. Come on down and introduce yourself."

Pinkie said, "Okie Dokie Lokie." With that, she jumped off of Fang and land on her hooves in front of her. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie. I am SO happy to finally find the latest new friend that has come to Ponyville!"

Fang was confused as to what happened and how this mare was able to dodge her. She was displaying a pissed off look for being made a fool in front of everypony.

Colorful Sparks placed a hoof on Fang and said, "Calm down Fang. This is just how Pinkie likes to meet new ponies sometimes. By catching them off guard."

Fang just responded, "I never had a pony catch me off guard like that and also managed to dodge my blade so easily. How the buck can she do that!"

"Don't try to focus in on that. The rest of the ponies in Ponyville, including myself, just accept what she does. You will just hurt yourself trying to figure it out. Just ask Twilight Sparkle."

"Your brothers were right with how you might react. I just knew my Pinkie Sense would help me in staying safe. That was fun dancing on your back avoiding that blade. I could get my friend, Vinyl Scratch to put some music to that and we can do that at my next party." Pinkie said. Her eyes went big as she said, "Oh! I need to start planning the Welcome party for all the new ponies and Zebras that has come to Ponyville. This is going to be another GREAT PARTY!" With that Pinkie bolted away, leaving a smoke silhouette of where she stood.

"I think that mare is stranger than the humans." Fang said.

"Don't worry about it. You will get used to her methods. She does throw the best parties in Ponyville. Actually, she puts them all on." Colorful Sparks said. "Come on, we need to get back onto our patrol. Also, next time you see Blaze, I think you might want him to repair that armor of yours. It looks like you just came back from a major battle with all of those cuts in it."

Fang looked back and saw all the holes she made with her blade. "Yea, I would hate to keep on destroying the armor every time I have to use my blade. I wonder if Blaze might have some better idea of armor to prevent that."

"He does think of strange things of different armor for different purposes."

They both began to laugh at the thought of some of the ones he could make. They headed off and continued their patrol.

-Back to the Present-

Fang brought out her armor from behind a rock and showed it to Blaze. "So, do you think you can repair it?" She asked.

Blaze walked up to the armor and took a look at it. "Hmm, it should be pretty easy to repair these holes." He said as he finished looking at the damage. "As for an armor to protect you and still allow your ability blade to pop through, I am going to have to think about what material would be good."

"Alright. Now then, can you share your knowledge on this Pinkie Pie?"

"Just like what Colorful Sparks said, you should not dwell too hard into it. I don't even know exactly how she is defying physics sometimes. Pinkie Pie will sometimes pop from where you least expect her. She will pull objects from unknown locations. Finally, she has an ability called Pinkie Sense. It allows her to predict very soon events, like falling objects, doors opening, and other things."

"I take that explains how she was able to dodge all my blade strikes."

"I think so. Let me just tell you one to watch out for if you see her. If Pinkie's tail is a twitching, you better head to cover for something is about to fall. Now then, let's repair this armor."

Fang nodded and place the armor on the ground. Blaze stood on his hind legs so he can perform some jutsu. He clapped his fore hooves together and began to have the shredded parts move back into place and seal together with the others. After a few minutes, the armor was good as new.

Fang looked it over to look at the quality of the repair. "I can't even spot the places where I destroyed it. I think it's better than when I first got it. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't blab it out. I don't want to be the one to repair all the Royal Guard's armors. They have blacksmiths that can do as good as a job."

"Not a problem."

Just then, Al shouted from the house, "Fang, Blaze, dinner is ready. Come and get it before we eat it all."

Blaze and Fang quickly headed back to the house to get some of the grub. After everypony and human had their fair share of the food, Blaze headed up to take a shower before heading to bed.

The next morning, Blaze did his pre dawn run and returned in time to join Al, Lightning Trails, and Star Dust in the morning exercises. Once done, Al headed to the kitchen to get breakfast going, Blaze headed upstairs to get cleaned up, and Lightning Trails and Star Dust began to get their armor ready to put on after breakfast. Al made veggie omelets for the ponies and he added meat to his. Blaze drooled a bit from smelling it.

Lightning Trails laughed when he saw that. He said, "Wow, Blaze, you must be really missing not being able to have meat."

Blaze wiped the drool away before he said, "Imagine this, you have a favorite dish that you like. You know you can easily get it, but are being denied to have it. Now imagine that feeling for over 3 weeks. You get how I feel now?"

"I think so. I still don't get how you humans could stand to eat the flesh from another being."

Blaze and Al began to try and explain about the human anatomy and briefly about the history of the human race. "Pretty much, it is in our DNA to consume meat to gain the protein we need to survive. Yes, there are other sources for it, but that has the highest concentration." Blaze concluded.

"Besides, it has only been a week Blaze since you last had meat. We had dinner with the Princesses and you ate the amount of football team." Al quickly added.

Blaze slammed his fore hooves onto the table and sent a jutsu into it. It created a wooden fist where it popped out where Al was sitting. It gave him an uppercut that caused him and his chair to fall backwards.

While lying on his back, still sitting in the chair, Al shouted, "I regret NOTHING!"

Star Dust turned his head to Blaze and asked, " Why did you do that?"

"He ate meat all week and making sure I smelt it. Torturing me knowing I can't eat that while I am in a pony body. Besides, he knew it was coming." Blaze replied. He had the fist return back into the table.

Al got up and righted his chair before sitting back down on it. "I was expecting him to do it on the second day. He has better control than I though he would have." He said.

"Blaze, don't you have to get to school soon?" Lightning Trails asked.

"Nope. Miss. Cheerilee has given the class the day off to get ready for the talent show." Blaze said.

"That's cool. So what are you planning on doing?" Star Dust asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to come and see it there. Bye!" With that, Blaze teleported away before they could pester him some more.

"Guess he wants to get back to getting whatever he is planning ready." Al said.

The other two just nodded as they finished their breakfast.

-Outside Blaze's house-

Blaze reappears just outside his door. Glad he got away before being asked anymore questions. He began to wonder what he is going to do today. He has already planned out what he is going to do for the talent show. The Crusaders are working on their musical skit. Thinking of what some of the others are possibly doing, he realizes what he could do. . . ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!

Taking this thought, Blaze flew up into the air and looked for the best cloud to lay on. He found one that was hanging above the town hall. He flew towards it and got comfortable on top of it. Blaze is still amazed at how soft a cloud could feel. So, Blaze just relaxed and stared at the clouds above.

Not realizing how much time has gone by, Blaze began to hear his colt name being called out from below. He popped his head through the cloud to see who the pony was. It was Pinkie Pie and she was staring directly at him. Not wanting to fly down from where he is at, Blaze teleported to an alleyway nearby. He walked out to the street, heading towards Pinkie. Blaze said, "Hi Pinkie, were you looking for me?"

Pinkie turned her head towards Blaze and said, "Hi Rocky, why were you up there?"

"I was just staring at the clouds, letting time go by. What are you up to?"

"I am getting the talent show ready. I was going to have some ponies help me with the stage, but they were just pulled away to take care of an emergency in another town."

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want me to help you with it?"

"Absolutely! With the many of you, that stage will be done in no time!"

"Uh, Pinkie, I can't use my Shadow Clone technique. The Poison Joke is somehow blocking it."

"Still having one of you will be very helpful."

So Blaze followed Pinkie where the empty stage was outside. He followed her instructions on where to put the speakers and the stage lighting. Some of the positioning of them was frustrating as having to move it ever so much back and forth. It reminded him how Pinkie had Rainbow position a thunder cloud during prank wars.

Once the stage was set, Pinkie Pie thanked Blaze as he flew off back to his nap cloud. He arrived and saw Rainbow Dash has taken it over and was napping. There was no room for him to get on that cloud, so Blaze thought it would be funny to make one of his and place it on top of Rainbow. He made it thick enough so Rainbow would be able to stand on the cloud she was on, but not be able to poke her head through his.

Blaze got comfortable on the chakra cloud and doze off to sleep as he watched the clouds and Pegasus go by. About an hour later, he heard a scream from below.

"What the? We are not scheduled to have fog! Ugh, why can't I get rid of it!" Rainbow shouted from within.

Blaze positioned himself to move the chakra cloud where ever Rainbow went. She was flying in every direction above Ponyville. Blaze kept up with her as he sensed her movements in the cloud. They did loop-di-doops, corkscrews, and other air flight maneuvers. From the view of the ponies on the ground were seeing, a green, Earth colt was having the time of his life riding on a strange cloud. Rainbow Dash never flew into any of the buildings while doing this.

When they were over the EverFree Forest, Blaze decided to end this shenanigan. He stopped the cloud he was maneuvering. Rainbow Dash bolted out of it into the blue sky. She quickly stopped and hover in the air. "Wow, that was some intense fog. I thought I never get out of it." She said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Rainbow Dash turned around to get a look at the fog bank she was in. When she saw the small cloud and Blaze was on top with a big smirk, her face expression went from exhausted, to surprise, then to sheer anger. Rainbow shouted, "What the? YOU! I AM GOING TO GET YOU BLAZE!"

"You have to catch me first!" Blaze replied.

He stood up and went to the edge of the cloud. Using it as a springboard, he dove off and headed into the forest below. Rainbow was on his tail as they weaved through the trees and vines. She was catching up quickly to Blaze in this chase. Blaze rounded a bend up ahead. Just as Rainbow Dash did, she saw him standing there with a hoof as Blaze shouted, "Stop!"

She put on the brakes and managed to stop an inch away from his hoof. While breathing hard, Rainbow said, "What the BUCK Blaze are you doing? First, trapping me in your strange cloud as I flew around trying to get out of it. Then you had me chase you through this forest. What the BUCK is going on!"

"I have something to show you." Blaze softly said. He then walked through a thick bush nearby.

Rainbow carefully followed. When she emerged, she saw they were in a slightly open area in the forest. There was a nice calm pond as birds and other small creatures were around. Blaze was by the edge on top of a flat rock. He motioned her to come to him. Rainbow slowly does as she is expecting him to pull another prank. She is now standing next to Blaze. "So what is it you just had to show me?"

"Look down there and tell me what you see." Blaze said as he pointed to the water.

Rainbow walked to the edge and looked down at the water. "I see my reflection and I look awesome."

"Look harder."

Rainbow moves her head closer for a better look. She is thinking of what Blaze meant. All she can see is her reflection in the mirror like surface. Just as she was about to pull her head away, Blaze popped out of the water and pulls her into the pond. Rainbow Dash brought her head back to the surface. She screamed from the sheer sensation of the cool water. Blaze has been nearby with just his head above the water.

Rainbow turned her head towards him. You could see the water was steaming off of her. She was really angry. While grinding her teeth, she said, "Give me one reason I should not come over there and kick your flank into the next town."

Blaze just smiled and said, "Hakuna Matata."

Rainbow Dash's expression switch to very confused. "Eh, what?"

"Ha-kun-a Ma-ta-ta. It means don't worry and just be happy."

"But that still does not explain why you did all of this."

"Tomorrow during the talent show, I am going to be changing back to my normal form. I wanted today to be nothing but fun to replace some of the memories back when I was actually a child. Keep the good ones, but get rid of the bad ones. Consider this payback for the Poison Joke laced cupcake."

"I did say I was sorry for doing that."

"I did accept it, but I did not say that I was not going to get you back."

"But now everypony in Ponyville will laugh at me for getting trapped in a cloud."

"No one saw you in that cloud. All they saw was and Earth colt riding on a cloud, having the time of his life."

"Well I'm glad you got to have fun in your predicament. How did you find this place?"

"Found it during my survival training in the EverFree Forest."

"We're In The EVERFREE FOREST!" Rainbow said as she bolted out of the water. "We have to get out of here!"

"Calm down Rainbow. We are perfectly fine. I can sense when a big animal will be approaching. I am shocked to see that you are scared."

Rainbow calmly floated back down into the water. "I am not scared. I was worried about your safety. So you actually had to survive in this strange forest?"

Blaze told her some of the things he and the others had to do while here. They just floated in the water on their backs during this time. Blaze finished it up by saying, "This forest is not that different from back home. Except for the strange creatures and plants. Other than that, it kinda reminds me of home."

Rainbow Dash shifted her position so she is now floating vertically. "Do you still miss your planet?"

Blaze looked down at the water as he pondered the question. He began to wonder if he made the right choice of coming here instead of wishing Earth to return to normal and that day never happened. Sure, the human race has its many flaws. But for it to end like that, it started to feel like something God should have not done.

Something in Blaze's mind began to tell him that he made the right choice and this is what he desired. Those other humans that went violent don't deserve a second chance. Blaze started to get a headache as he listens to the voice. When it went away, so did the headache. He shook his head once the pain was gone.

"So, you don't miss your world?" Rainbow asked.

"What? No, I mean yes. I do miss it sometimes, but I am happy to have come here. I made great friends, including you."

Rainbow Dash smiled before she started to splash water at Blaze. He retaliated by splashing back. Both were laughing while doing this.

Off in the distance somewhere, there was a subtle sound of a laughter, sounding somewhat evil.


	48. Chapter 48: Equestria Got's Talent,Part3

The day has finally come for the talent show. All the fillies and colts participating were finalizing their acts and skits they were going to do. Several ponies helped Pinkie Pie with last minute things that had to get done before the show. Some ponies had brought over their food carts and set up their stands. Behind the stage, Twilight helped Miss. Cheerilee with organizing the kids to know when who is going on next.

One group was the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity had set up private screens for them as they wanted to keep it a secret of what they were going to do. Snip and Snails were going over the different magic tricks they were going to do after getting inspired by Trixie. Lastly was Blaze, aka Rocky in his colt form. He was not running around like the others. He was pacing back and forth with a little worried and excited face.

Today was the day when he finally will going to be changed back to his normal form. He just needed Zecora to come with the potion for him. If she did not get here in time, his stunt would not work like he planned in his mind. He really wanted his old body back as he could not really do his exercises that he does. Nor has been able to really practice magic like he planned. Lastly he really wants to go and find those Elements of Order, but he has no clue where to start. He hoped Princess Celestia would of had better knowledge about them when he told her. His mind was going a mile a minute, he did not see a couple fillies walk up to him.

"Well, well, well, little nervous you are going to make a fool of yourself in front of everypony?" Diamond Tiara said with a smirk.

Blaze looked up at Diamond Tiara. He also saw Silver Spoon was by her side as always. "What do you want? Can't you see this area is for participants only?" He replied.

"I just came back here to make sure you were not going to back out. I would really hate to see all of these ponies that I invited. Talking about your skit and what you are going to do." Diamond said. She then began to laugh and Silver Spoon joined in.

"I was not planning on backing down. In fact, how about you get into the front row to get a good view."

"Oh, we plan to." Silver Spoon said.

"I also bought a case of tomatoes to throw if you really do poorly like what you show us." Diamond Tiara added.

Blaze just thought, _Even on this world, they would waste good tomatoes on bad acts. Won't they be surprised of my ACTUAL thing I plan to do._ "If you would excuse me, I must practice my lines and get the music prepped."

Blaze headed off away from them as he did not want to hear any more of their snootiness. They turned and walked away. Both were laughing while Diamond Tiara said, "Good luck you little freak."

Blaze just wanted to buck that filly till she was black and blue. He thought, _How could a filly be raise like that in this world. Oh wait, it is because her family is rich is why she thinks she is better than everypony. Now where is that Zebra with my cure?_

-Hours later-

The evening was now setting in as everypony in town has gathered for the event. The food stands were busy selling their items to the audience. Miss Cheerilee walked onto the stage and gathered everypony's attention.

Once the crowd quietens down, Miss. Cheerilee said, "Welcome everypony to Ponyville's Talent Show! We have several fillies and colts that want to show off their skits and acts."

The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves.

"Our first act is going to be a magic act done by Snip and Snails. Please give them a round of applause."

As the crowd cheered, backstage was Blaze as he was keeping an eye out for Zecora. He was starting to panic a little bit as he wonders where she was. The Crusaders were behind a crate wearing cloaks to hide their costumes and makeup. Twilight came up to them and said, "How are you doing my little ponies?"

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all said at the same time, "Nervous." As they show the expression on their faces.

"You might be nervous, I am starting to panic! Where in Equestia is that Zecora?" Blaze said.

"Did somepony say my name?" Zecora said as she walked up calmly to the group.

Blaze ran up to her and quickly asked, "Do you have it?"

"Worry not your little mind. If you look in my bag, that is what you will find."

Blaze walked over to her bag and opened it up. He saw several different herbs and other things in there. "You sure you have everything? All I have to do is place this stuff in a tank of water and go in for a dip?" He asked.

"That is all you have to do to go back to your true form I am curious why you sent a little filly and her friend to get a singing potion to help you perform."

"I didn't. Did you give them something?"

"I had a feeling her intentions were unclear. That is why I gave her a potion where only the truth is what you would hear."

Blaze began to smile as he was happy with Zecora's deception. He then heard Miss. Cheerilee into the next skit. It was Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie that were going to sing a song while on roller skates. He turned his attention back to Zecora. "Thank you again for putting a rush on getting the ingredients. I don't know how to repay you. Oh, would the potion still work if I put dry ice into the water as well?"

"It is not a problem my little friend. It gave me an excuse to see this event and attend. As for your question, it should work with no affection."

Blaze began to gather the ingredients out of her bag and place them in a box nearby. Miss. Cheerilee then walked off stage and informed the Crusaders were up next. She then walked up to Blaze and said, "You will be after them Rocky. I look forward to what you are planning."

"Oh, don't worry. I have something planned that no pony would expect a colt to do. It will be safe for me to do, but probably not for another pony." Blaze said.

"Just try and be safe. I don't want an accident to happen where somepony got hurt."

"Everything will be fine. I have planned out several scenarios to recover if it starts to go bad. Oh, looks like the ponies on stage are about to finish."

"Thanks Rocky." With that, Miss. Cheerilee headed back on stage just as they finished.

Blaze headed over to the Crusaders and Twilight were at. He began to hear the conversation they were having.

Apple Bloom then said, "And I'm the main dancer. Hi-ya!" She did a karate chop as she said the last part.

Twilight started to look a little worried when she said, "Oh?"

"And I'm in charge of . . ." Sweetie Belle started to say.

"Costumes?"

". . . and sets and props. How'd you know?"

"Really, girls? Are you sure . . ."

"Well, I think you three will do fine. Whatever happens, know that you did your best and you had fun doing it. Now go out there and break a leg." Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze." All three fillies said. They then took off their cloaks and got into position on stage.

Twilight leaned her head down to Blaze and whispered, "Please tell me their act is good from what you saw when you were with them."

Blaze just replied, "I have no knowledge of what they are planning. Now shush, they are about to start."

The Crusaders began to do their performance the same way they did on the show. Seeing it live though was a little worse as you could hear off key their voices were. The Crusaders finished their singing just before the last of the background scenery fell over. They waited to see the reaction from the crowd. What the crowd did was began to laugh. The curtains were drawn closed soon after. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked off stage with their head down low.

Blaze walked up to them and said, "Nice job girls. That was a good performance."

"Are you kidding? That was terrible." Scootaloo said.

"The ponies laughed at us." Sweetie Belle said.

"I don't know if we can ever show our faces in Ponyville again." Apple Bloom said with a sad tone.

"I know that was probably not the reaction you were expecting, but remember, you had fun getting ready and doing it. That is all that should matter." Blaze said.

Miss. Cheerilee then walked up to us. She had a sad face as she said, "I am sorry Blaze, but I don't think we will have time for you to yours as it will take some time to clear off the stage and make it safe again."

"Miss. Cheerilee, I can take care of that with no problem. I have to anyway make the things I am going to be needing with my Jutsu."

"I totally forgot that it was you Blaze. Then go right ahead and get ready."

Blaze headed on stage and began to get to work. He first used his Jutsu to have all the wood reshape into a large, wooden cauldron. He then began to fill it with water. He formed several blocks of dry ice from the air and placed them in the water. Lastly he placed the wooden box of ingredient behind the cauldron so the crowd could not see it. Blaze signal Miss. Cheerilee to set the lights and draw the curtain open.

From the crowd's view, they saw a spotlight shining straight down on the smoking cauldron. Blaze walked into the light from behind it. He had his face look like he was planning something evil. The crowd remained quiet as they waited to see what was going to happen.

Blaze began to chant in an evil tone, "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble." He said random plant names as he began to toss the ingredients into the water. When he put the last one in, Blaze began to look like he was about to say something. After a few seconds, he pulled a script from the box and looked it over. Blaze turned his head to look off stage. "Blaze! You gave me the wrong script! I told you I did not want to do a scene from this Macbeth!" With that, he threw the script towards offstage, where no pony was standing.

Blaze walked to the front of the stage to address the crowd. "I am so sorry folks. My planned performance got backfired by a certain human. Don't worry as I have a backup plan and this tub of water will get used. What I am going to do is dive from a 100 ft tall diving board into this tub of water. I would like to ask all Pegasi and Unicorns to refrain from trying to rescue me as I perform this. I will be perfectly safe. I will say that no other pony should try this."

Blaze walked to stage right of the tub. He turned his head again off stage and said, "Blaze, would you mind creating the diving board underneath me?" Blaze tapped his hoof as he channeled the jutsu into the wood, causing the platform to form and rise up into the air. It continued to rise up to the desired height. Once it was at the height, he looked down to the tub below. It was the size of a pin head. The ponies' heads were mere color dots in his vision.

Blaze walked to the edge of the diving board. He stood on his hind hooves and assumed a diving position. He had his fore hooves stretched out to above his head. He did a couple small jumps on the board to check the bounce. Blaze then did a big one and dove off. He formed into a cannonball position and started the sonic spin. He used his ki to make slight adjustments to stay on target.

Upon impact with the water, it created a huge column that came down on the ponies in the front row. They were now soaked to the bone. Due to the speed of the fall, Blaze crashed through the tub, the stage, and went deep into the ground. The force of hitting the ground caused a tiny earthquake that everypony on the ground felt it.

The cure for the Poison Joke work instantly when he surrounded by the water. The only problem now is that Blaze is in his human form in a cannonball position in the ground and is stuck. He wiggled his hands closer together to teleport. Blaze manages to do so and teleports off stage. While in the puff a smoke, he created a shadow clone. The clone then shadow transform into Rocky and teleported back into the hole.

The human Blaze comes walking out onto stage and picks up the tub to reveal the hole in the bottom of it. The crowd gasps at the sight. Blaze puts the tub back down nearby. He then shouted down the hole in the stage, "Rocky! Are you ok?"

The colt Blaze replied from the hole, "I'm ok! A diamond broke my fall. I think it is bigger than me."

From the crowd, Rarity is heard shouting, "OH! A DIAMOND BIGGER THAN A COLT! I MUST SEE IT! I MUST!"

"Calm down Rarity. Let's get Rocky out of there first, then we will talk later about retrieving it and splitting the bounty on it." Human Blaze said. "Now, Rocky, I am going to activate 'Old Faithful' to get you out."

"Wait, Old what now?" The colt Blaze shouted.

Human Blaze then did several hand signs. Once done, he shouted, "Water Style, Water Gueyser Jutsu!"

The ground began to rumble. The ponies on the ground were looking for the source. All of a sudden, a column of water burst out of the hole in the stage. Soon after, a green body could be seen coming up it. Colt Blaze was flung into the air by the force of the water.

Once Human Blaze spotted the other, he stopped the jutsu. Now he is moving around the stage as he is looking up as the green colt is now falling back down. Blaze is shouting, "I gotcha! I gotcha!"

Colt Blaze was falling towards the stage while waving his legs in a panic state. 10 feet off the ground, Human Blaze jumped into the air to catch the other. Once caught, they did a forward spin towards the front center of the stage. Human Blaze landed on one knee with both of his arms out to the side. Colt Blaze landed on the Human's head. He was balancing on one hind hoof as he took his pose. Together, they said, "TA DAAAAAA!"

The crowd cheered at the amazing stunt show they just watched. Both Blazes bowed and left the stage. In the backstage area, two fillies tackled the human one and another tackled the colt to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Apple Bloom said with excitement.

Sweetie Belle then added, "You have to teach us how you did that!"

"I think Rainbow Dash would have made it look cooler." Sootaloo commented.

Miss. Cheerilee walked up to the pile of ponies and human. "Alright my little ponies, we need to go and get back on stage. It is time to hand out the awards."

The colts and fillies went back on stage and lined up in the skit order as they went on. Once they were all lined up, Miss. Cheerilee said to the crowd, "Let's hear it for all our talented fillies and colts. Our first award goes to..." They go through the different awards, from the best magic act, best skit, and best comedy. Then Miss. Cheerilee concluded by saying, "The judges and I decided to add another award for this little pony for doing something spectacular. The award for best stunt goes to Rocky!"

The crowd cheered and applauded. Colt Blaze got out of the lineup and walked up to Spike to receive his award. The medal was a round circle with an action star exploding in the middle.

"Let's hear it again for all of those who participated." Miss. Cheerliee said.

The crowd cheered once more, then started to disperse. The other kids were also leaving to return to their homes. Human Blaze watched the entire thing from back stage. The Crusaders exited on the other side from where he was at. He saw how happy they won an award. Just like the show, when they pulled off their costumes, their flanks were still blank. Twilight walked up to them and was chatting about something. He then turned his attention back to the stage.

Blaze saw his other self was stopped by Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon was nearby, but was not standing next to her. He decided to walk up closer to listen to the conversation.

Diamond Tiara was saying in an angry tone, "You lied to me! You never planned to do that thing you showed us in the woods. Now what am I going to do with all of these tomatoes?"

Colt Blaze replied, "I had to do my backup skit as I never got the potion from Zecora. I am just glad Miss. Cheerilee allow me to change it at the last moment."

Human Blaze was now close enough to them to speak without shouting. "What is going on Rocky? Is Diamond Tiara giving you some trouble?" He said.

She looked up at Blaze with an angry look. Both he and Rocky were listening closely as they think they hear her grinding her teeth. Diamond Tiara replied, "No. I was just leaving." with her teeth clamped down.

With that, she walked off stage. Silver Spoon followed while having a small box of tomatoes on her back. The Blaze duo were then approached by the Mane Six, the Crusaders, and Blaze's new friends from Royal Guard Training, the ones that were not on duty.

"Well I see ya got your body back." Applejack said.

"Nice trick there Blaze. I would have pulled up at the last second and flew across the crowd." Rainbow said. Showing of her ego.

"How come your colt form is still around? Did the cure not work correctly?" Twilight asked.

"Remember Blaze, you promised we can go after that diamond later." Rarity said.

"Nice performance Blaze. Woohoo." Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

"IamsohappyyougotyourbodybackBlaze! Inowneedtothrowyouanotherparty!

Oh,Ineedballoons,streamers,confetii,cupcakes,drink s,andeverythingelse!" Pinkie said in her hyper mode.

"Ok. First, I am happy that I am human again, Applejack. Rainbow, I could not pull up without blowing my cover. The cure did work, Twilight. This colt is a shadow clone. Did not want anypony to think the worse. Don't worry Rarity, we will. That diamond is not going anywhere. Thank you, Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie, don't take this the wrong way. I have something else I need to take care of before I will even think about partying." Human Blaze said.

"And what is that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Something I have been dreaming since I got turned into a colt. Al, you coming?"

"Sure am!" Al said. He quickly started to follow the two Blazes.

"What do you think is more important?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fang spoke up, "I think I know what it is. Something humans say they need, but I think something they crave once in a while."

They all began to think about it. Then several put a disgusted face as they came to what that thing is.


	49. Chapter 49: Order In The Court

Blaze woke up from his bed feeling really relaxed. Getting to eat meat and taking a good shower felt really good. Downside though is the meat supply is low so he is going to either hunt, or ask the Princesses if he can take some of what they have. After putting on a clean gi, Blaze headed downstairs to see his fellow housemates for breakfast. He decided to take a break from the morning routine as it is a good idea to not overdue yourself.

Once down in the living room, he was greeted by Cancer. "Morning sleepy head. You missed morning practice." He said.

"With what my week was this week, I can take a day off from training. Besides, I am kinda doing a workout all the time." Blaze said.

"How that?"

Blaze points to one of his magical weight bands. "Every day I am increasing the weight of my clothing."

"Oh yea. What are you at now?"

"Um, I think I am at 700lbs total."

"How the buck are ya able to walk? I am surprised you have not fallen through any floors yet."

"I actually did last night. But that was part of the act I did for the talent show. Won the award for best stunt. The other reason is I have been also practicing my ki to keep me at my normal weight when I walk around."

"I don't know why you put your body through that kind of training. Wouldn't lifting weights be just as easy?"

"If I didn't have these on, I could not improve my training. I would not feel the burn from my runs or from the exercises. Just lifting weights would only bulk me out. I need more Cardio style training to increase stamina."

They then heard a voice from the kitchen. "If you are done chatting, breakfast is ready." Al said.

Cancer and Blaze left the living room and headed towards the dining room. They saw Lightning Trails was sitting there, reading a newspaper. He put it down when he saw them walking in. "Morning Blaze. I see your colt form made the front page of the newspaper. That must have been some stunt you pulled, frightening all the spectators like that." Lightning Trails said.

"I had to do something with a tub of water that had the Poison Joke cure in it. It would draw suspicion if I just went in as a colt and came out as a human." Blaze said.

"Well, they did catch the image of the big splash you made. Take a look."

Blaze grabbed the newspaper from Lightning Trails. He folded it open to the front. The title of the article reads, 'Talent Show and Talent Showers'. It then goes into the evening events at the talent show. Briefly talking about the other acts that happened and if they had won an award. It even mentions the Cutie Mark Crusaders performance on how funny their musical act was. The article finished by going into detail about the final performance that was done by a young, green colt named Rocky. The audience chuckled when they heard Swift Blaze, a human and local protector, gave the colt the script to something called 'Macbeth', something from his world more than likely.

"Don't you ponies have classical plays that you perform?" Blaze asked.

"Not really. If we do, it would probably in Canterlot. Also, more than likely only those fancy and uptight ponies go and see it." Lightning Trails replied.

"Yea, some plays you don't get. Though this one mentioned is one of the good ones from my world."

Blaze continued reading the article. When Rocky was on the platform and jumped off, everypony remained silent. Waiting to see if he will hit his mark or get injured from this. As he was falling, Rocky started to spin forward so fast, all you see was a green blur falling down. Upon impact with the water in the tub, he made it splash up as high as the staging lights. When the water came down, it drenched everypony that was in the front row and center stage.

Blaze began to laugh out loud. The article included an image of the soaked ponies. Right in the middle of it was Diamond Tiara. Her tiara was on the ground as her mane and tail were soaked and lost their poofiness.

"Oh, this really made my day already!" Blaze said in between laughs.

"What? Seeing all the soaked ponies from your stunt?" Cancer asked.

"No, just one in particular. She has been a pain in the flank on me and the Crusaders."

Al walked over from the kitchen to see the image. He too began to laugh as he said, "Really? Diamond Tiara was at center stage. Now why was she even there?"

"I may have tricked her when I gave her a sneak peak in a fake act. I was so bad, she invited other ponies to see Rocky get humiliated on stage. She even bought a case of tomatoes to throw at me if I was bad. See? There they are." Blaze said as he pointed to the case nearby.

The other ponies and human looked closer to where Blaze was pointing. Sure enough you can make out a box with tomatoes in it. It was behind several hooves of the audience.

"Well, I should get back to the kitchen and bring the food out." Al said.

Before he could leave the dining room, Blaze puts a hand on Al's shoulder to stop him. "Hold up. Let me get the food." Blaze said.

Al nodded. He then went and took a seat at the table. Cancer and Lightning Trails did the same. Blaze stood in front of them with his hand sticking out, palm open and towards the kitchen. He concentrated on his magic font to levitate the food on the plates to the dining room table. His hand soon started to emit a red magical aura around it. The plates of food began to have the same aura around them. They took off from the counter like a Harrier Jump Jet fighter. The flying plates pitch and yaw as they headed to the dinning room, landing in front of the person or pony it was for.

Everypony and Al clapped for Blaze for the quick show. Cancer then said, "You are getting pretty good with levitation magic. Have you tried to do others yet?"

"No I haven't. I will go and see Twilight tomorrow as I promised her to teach me." Blaze said.

"Well, this is one flying saucer I won't mind having me beamed up." Al remark as he continued eating.

"Flying what now?" Lightning Trails asked with a confused look.

"Human inside joke. Don't worry about it." Blaze took some more bites and swallowed before talking again. "So, what is on the agenda for everypony today?"

"Lightning Trails and I will be going onto guard duty soon. Colorful Sparks and Dragon will be finishing up and coming back here to eat and sleep." Cancer said.

Al said with no food in his mouth this time, "I will make another trip to the market to replenish food supply. Speaking of it, we are getting low on the meat stash. How are we going to get more?"

"We can either go hunting, or ask the Princesses." Blaze said.

"I would rather not hunt, it took all of us to take down a Manticore. Who knows what other creature we would run into."

"Then I guess I will ask the Princesses . . ."

Just then, Blaze vanished in a bright light with his chair and eating utensils. The other three quickly looked around to see if he will appear shortly.

Al decided after a few minutes, "Well, I am not going to let his breakfast go to waste. More for me for a change." He grabbed Blaze's plate and began to chow down on what was left, including some bacon.

-Meanwhile-

After the bright flash over Blaze's eyes, he continued with his sentence, " . . . Princesses if I can procure some meat from them?" He slowed the sentence down after realizing he was no longer in his house. Once quick look around confirmed he is in the middle of the throne room in the Canterlot Castle. Blaze then realized how odd he must be looking. He had a fork in one hand, knife in the other, and a napkin tucked into the top of his undershirt, acting like a bib. He quickly removed the napkin and wiped his face with it. Blaze then placed it behind him with the eating utensils as he stood up.

"So, what do I owe for this meeting, Princess Celestia?" Blaze asked.

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne with two guards at the bottom of the steps leading up to it. "I believe we have some business to discuss on several things." She said.

"One I take is about those three guards that were bribed?"

"Indeed. You told Captain Shining Armor that you wanted to be here when sentencing was going to be given. But had to wait until you were cure of the Poison Joke. I received a letter from Twilight Sparkle this morning with a copy of the local newspaper in Ponyville. That is an interesting way to jump into a tub to get cured."

"Indeed it was. I wanted to keep my secret of getting infected with that plant and what it did to me. All my close friends knew it was me since day one."

"Well, I am glad to see you are back to your normal self. Shall we proceed to their sentencing?"

Blaze bowed as he said, "By all mean, your highness."

Princess Celestia horn lit up for a few seconds. Then, returned to normal. _Probably to have the guard be brought up from the dungeon_ Blaze thought. As they waited, he sent the chair back home along with the napkin and utensils. He took a standing position on the right side of the throne, behind a table and chair. Another pony appeared on the left side with a small desk with a stack of paper and several ink wells. _Must be the one to record all the court session for the record._

About ten minutes later, the doors to the throne room open. Entering were the three guards without their armor. They had two guards escorting them. When they saw Blaze standing there, all three now were showing fear on their faces. The expression on his face was as serious as you would see on any guard, no emotional display of what he was thinking. In his mind, he is having a big smile as he began to think what he was going to do to them.

They were brought to a desk on the left side of the room. You could hear them gulp down their throats. Princess sat tall and firm before she spoke, "You three have been charged for taking bribes, false imprisonment, and aggravated assault. How do you plea?"

Just then, the doors open again and a Unicorn stallion came running up with a brown briefcase. He had a brown coat and black mane. It was slicked back and styled. "Hold up your highness. My name is Pony Right and I am the defense lawyer for these three. Would you please allow me to have a brief word with them before they submit their plea?" He asked.

"Very well."

The three guards and lawyer got into a huddle and whispered for a few minutes. When they were done, they got back to stand facing Princess Celestia. "Not guilty." All three said.

"Very well. Would you like to start your opening remarks as to why?" Princess Celestia said.

Pony Right bowed and said, "Of course your majesty." He walked further ahead to address. "These fine stallions have serve as your Royal Guard for many years. They followed the orders they are given by their commanding officer. I will prove that these charges are false and the actual pony who should be charged is Swift Blaze for falsifying who he was all last week."

"For my first witness, I would like to call Diamond Tiara to the stand."

The Princess nodded. She activates her horn and created a small pedestal on the left side of the throne room. The doors to the room open up once again. Diamond Tiara came walking up and took her place on the platform. A Unicorn Royal Guard walked up to her and said, "Upon entering this room, please note that there is a magical field active that will detect when you lie. Speak the truth and no harm will come to you." Diamond Tiara nodded. "Speak your name for the record."

"My name is Diamond Tiara." She said.

The guard walked away and Pony Right walked up. "If you please tell us how you know the accused, Swift Blaze?"

Diamond Tiara began to tell where she first saw him when he was introduced to the town and put on a quick show. He then made an appearance at her school when Miss. Cheerilee was talking about cutie marks. While she was talking with her back turned the class, Diamond Tiara tried to pass a note to Apple Bloom, trying to get her into trouble. Somehow, Swift Blaze snagged it without nopony seeing it. When she tried for a second time, Miss. Cheerilee caught her. Later on in the class, Blaze showed his human form and talked about where he came from.

"So, now that you saw who this stallion was, what were your first thoughts about him?"

"I thought he should return back to where he came from. I had to stay after class for the first time because of him catching me in the act." She said.

"Let's move onto last week. Do you recall a new colt by the name of Rocky?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that was Swift Blaze?"

Her eyes went wide as she now realizes as that would explain what that colt was able to do. "No I didn't. If I did, I might have not done some of the things I did."

"Tell us what happened Monday morning."

"It started out like any other school day. Me and my pal, Silver Spoon start out by picking on a couple fillies that don't have their cutie marks. As we turned and headed to the school, a rock appeared out of nowhere, causing us to trip and my tiara flying into the woods. We got covered in dirt and leaves as we searched in the bushes."

"A rock appearing out of nowhere. How odd. Please, continue."

"After the colt, Rocky introduced himself to the class, I whisper behind him 'Blank Flank' as he walked back to his desk. My chair suddenly broke for no reason. The entire class was laughing at me."

"A chair you have been sitting on, suddenly breaking with no reason? What happened during recess?"

"Well, Rock was talking to the other fillies I made fun of earlier. I overheard him say he did not know why his parents were in Canterlot. I made the comment that they are probably going to be selling the farm as they make no money from plain rocks. He said that the diamonds in my tiara were fakes. We argued and he then snagged it to prove that. That colt somehow was able to destroy the top piece as if it was glass."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was angry! It was a gift from my dad and how I got my cutie mark!"

"What happened next?"

"He some managed to pull a diamond from the ground and reshape it into the toper that was there. I looked it over closely and it looked exactly the same. Silver Spoon and I walked away and said 'Blank Flanks'. I then quietly added 'and Freak'."

"What followed after you made that comment?"

"Another rock popped up and tripped us. After what I saw just then, I put it together that he tripped us that morning. I got back up and then said 'You know what? I think I know the real reason why you are here while your parents are in Canterlot. They are looking for a place to dump their little FREAK of a son and never see him again.'."

"How did he react to that comment?"

"He punched me and got very angry. Miss Cheerilee stopped before he could continue what he called, a thrashing."

"That must have been very traumatic for you." Pony Right said. He then turned to address the Princess. "Even as a colt, he overused his powers to show off and almost sent this filly to the hospital. No further questions." He then walked back to the ponies he is defending.

Blaze was doing his best to remain silent during this entire time, instead of going straight to arguing with the events. He looked towards the Princess and said, "Princess Celestia, may I redirect?"

"OBJECTION! This human is not a licensed lawyer. What does he know about the processes in court?" Pony Right shouted.

"True, I don't know the laws of Equestria at the moment. But in any society, there are common laws that do not change. With your permission, I would like to act as the prosecutor as I am aware of all of these events as I have a direct connection."

"Overruled. I will allow Swift Blaze to question for the prosecutor. Tread lightly with your questions." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you, your highness." Blaze then walked up calmly to Diamond Tiara. "Before I had ever met you, did you always pick on others that did not have their cutie marks? Remember, we will know if you are lying."

"Objection! That has nothing to do with this case." Pony Right shouted.

"I am showing her credibility that even when I was not there, she did the same things."

"I will allow it. Please answer the question little filly." Princess Celestia said.

"Well, um, yes I did." Diamond Tiara replied.

Blaze then asked, "Why did you pick on those that have not learned what their special talent was?"

"It was just funny that they have not discovered it after all this time."

"Could it also be you got yours so early, you did not get to have the trill and excitement of discovering what you are good at? At what age did you actually get yours?"

"On my 6th birthday a month ago."

"Did others get theirs before you?"

"Yes."

"Did they pick on you when you did not have one?"

"Well, no. But all my friends really liked it when I got mine. They said it was very pretty."

"Would you mind telling the court what your talent is then? Hmm?"

"Well, I got it when I got my diamond encrusted tiara from my dad."

"Wait, you got yours when that tiara was placed on your head? Interesting. I can't really see that as a special talent then. Can you?"

"It has to mean something! Why would I get one when the tiara was placed on my head? Maybe I'm destined to be a Princess. Daddy always calls me that."

"Or maybe it means you will be either making or selling them. Sounds like you might have gotten yours, but you have yet to discover what it means."

Diamond Tiara began to cry as she lay down on the pedestal. "It's true! I don't know what I am good at! I am jealous that those three can go on adventures to discover what they are good at to get theirs!" She said in-between crying.

Swift Blaze went down to one knee next to her. He began to stroke her mane to calm her down. "Remember what I said to the class when Miss. Cheerilee went over cutie marks? How humans never get them?" Diamond Tiara nodded. "We don't need one to discover what we are good at. We CHOOSE what we want to be good at. The same can be applied to you. Even with one, it does not lock you into what you are good at. How about you wipe those tears away and tell me what your dream was to be before you got your cutie mark."

Diamond Tiara did so and stood back up. Blaze did so too and stepped back a bit. "Well, I dreamed of wearing beautiful dresses and showing them off to everypony and special events. But, even with my dad's money, I don't think I could afford to have all of those dresses made."

"I think I now know what that cutie mark is supposed to mean."

Her face lit up as she said, "You do?"

"Yes. Back on my world, you of course know that we humans like to wear clothes all the time." She nodded. "Well some pretty girls, about your age, like to compete to see who is prettier. These competitions are called, Beauty Pageants. The winner of one gets a beautiful tiara. Like the one you have. I believe you are to be a fashion model."

"You really think so? How do I become one?"

"That, my dear, I think you should ask a certain white Unicorn mare back in Ponyville. I think she will gladly help you, if you stay nice to her little sister."

"I will from now on."

"Good. Now then, let's get back to this trial." Blaze turned towards Princess Celestia. "I am sorry for the delay Princess. I only have a few more questions to ask."

Princess Celestia smiled as she said, "It's quite alright. I am glad to see you were able to help this filly out with her issue."

Blaze turned back to Diamond Tiara to continue with the questioning. "Ok, Did Miss. Cheerilee have both of us say sorry to each other?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What kind of punishment did I get for hitting you?"

"You were given detention and Miss. Cheerilee was going to have a talk with Pinkie Pie."

"That is correct. Now to the matter at hand, have you seen these three stallions that are over there?" Blaze said as he pointed to the defendants.

"Yes. They were the guards my dad hired after I told him what happened that day."

"Were you there when he told them what they are to do?"

"Yes."

"Objection!" Shouted Pony Right. "All hear say. The filly could have missed interpreted what was said."

"With your highness permission, and Diamond Tiara, I propose then we go and look at the memory ourselves. I could also compile it from the three guards also if you would like."

Blaze looked towards Pony Right and the three stallions. They were whispering among themselves. After a few minutes, they ended the huddle. The lawyer cleared his throat before saying, "How do we know this will be my client's memories and the filly's? Not some fake thing this human created to make them look guilty."

"I will vouch for Swift Blaze's ability as I have seen them myself. I will scan his mind while we see these memories to verify he is not creating them." Princess Celestia said.

The ponies at the defendant's table went into another chat session among themselves. This time, it did not take that as long. Pony Right then said, "I think that will not be necessary. My clients are wondering if there is a plea agreement available?"

Princess Celestia looked towards Blaze and sent a mental thought, _Are you actually capable of display other's memories for everypony to see?_

Blaze replied in his mind, _I might be able to do many things with my techniques, but this is one that I truly cannot do._

_You lied? The detectors did not go off._

_I did not say I will do it. I PROPOSED the idea of doing something like that. It would be nice to be able to do that._

_Very clever with your use of words to get around the truth. So, what do you propose the punishment should be?_

Blaze thought for a little bit. He placed a hand on his chin as he began what should happen to them. Then, he found a good solution of what should happen. He told the Princess in thought. Once done, she smiled and nodded. She turned her head back to the defendants.

"After some deliberation of what it should be, I considered to throw you into the dungeon for six months. Then, be dishonorably discharged and banished from Equestria." Again, you could hear the three stallions take a huge gulp down their throats. "Swift Blaze reminded me that this was a minor infraction and no pony got hurt. So here is the proposal. You will still remain in the Royal Guard. You will go through the training regiment two times while wearing magical clothing to increase the weight on you. Lastly, if you accept the terms, Blaze has one more thing that will be done before you go and repeat the training."

She waited for a little bit as they were discussing it between themselves. Princess Celestia then said, "If you do not accept these terms and are found guilty, it is 3 to 5 years in the dungeon and dishonorable discharge from the Royal guard."

They went back into a huddle. You can see some were talking a little louder than a whisper as they argued. One guard stuck his head up and asked, "Can we know what Swift Blaze will be doing?"

"Nope. Those are the terms. Deal or No Deal?"

Back in the huddle they argued some more. Once done, they stood behind their table, with their chest sticking out and heads held high. Pony Right then said, "We shall accept the terms of the plea agreement."

Princess Celestia nodded. Then said, "You three plea guilty to the charges against you. You will go and repeat the Royal Guard Training regiment two times while wearing weighted clothing. You will also accept to take what ever Swift Blaze has in mind. It that correct? I need each one of you to answer."

Guard one said, "I accept the terms and plea guilty."

Guard two said, "I also accept the terms and plea guilty."

Guard three said, "I will also accept the terms and plea guilty."

"Very well." Princess Celestia said. "Pony Right, you are dismissed as you are no longer needed. Diamond Tiara, you may go as well. I hope you have turned over a new leaf with what you have experienced here today."

Diamond Tiara nodded. Then looked at Blaze, "Thank you for helping me with what has been troubling in the back of my mind. I have only been acting that way as I thought I should. Some rich pony that is better than others."

Blaze went back down to her level and said, "Money never brings you true happiness. It's making friends and sharing experiences as you grow up."

She smiles as a small tear went down her face. She then jumped up at Blaze to give him a hug. He caught her and gave the hug back. Diamond Tiara then whispered into his ear, "Can you be my friend?"

"Of course. I was hoping you were wanting me to be one."

After the moment passed, she jumped down and headed out the throne room. She looked like she had a happy skip with it as she left. Blaze got back up and saw the only ponies left in the room were Princess Celestia, himself, and the three guards that pled guilty. He walked to the middle in front of the bottom step. His hands were behind his back. "Now then, before we begin, may I have your names?"

They were confused as to why Blaze would ask this. Guard one replied, "My name is Meteor Sky."

The second guard went next as he said, "Mine is Lasso McGee."

The final guard said, "You may call me Cannonball."

Blaze puts a hand to his chin as he was happy with the names. They at least had the first letter in their name of what he was hoping for. With quick hands, he brought out three shadow clones in pony form. The human Blaze then created a stage behind the guards, with a hidden second level so the audience cannot see what goes on backstage. The pony Blazes jumped into the air and landed on the stage. As the three guards were turning around, they performed a jutsu that sent their shadow out on the ground. When those made contact with the shadows of the guards, they were no longer able to move.

"What's going on?" Meteor asked as he struggled

Lasso was doing the same thing as he said, "I can't move!"

"Neither can I! What did you do?" asked Cannonball.

The human Blaze response was, "You three just made contact with a jutsu called Shadow Imitation. It allows the one who cast it to control the one their shadow comes into contact. As you can see."

On cue, the pony Blaze's began to move their bodies. The guards copied the exact movements as they did not have control of their body. They struggled trying to gain control, but are unable to do anything with their magic. They had rings on their horns that were blocking them from using it.

"As you can see Princess, they have no control over their bodies." The human Blaze said. He then turned back towards Meteor, Lasso, and Cannonball. "What you are going to do now is help with a skit I have in mind. Actually, you are going to reenact one from my world. No physical harm will come to you by any of me. Seeing you made a fool of the Royal Guard by taking a bribe, you should have no problem being a fool in front of Princess Celestia."

With that being said, they were brought up onto the stage. Blaze placed other clones with them as secondary characters. He then added props and staging to set the scene. With everything all set, the human version moved up to stand next to Princess Celesita. "Without further ado, presenting a classic tale of Moe, Larry, and Curly, the Three Stooges!"

The puppeteers did the voices of Moe, Larry, and Curly as they acted out the scene. Princess Celestia was doing her best to keep her composure as she watched. The human Blaze was laughing at all the funny points of the slapstick comedy. Hearing the laughter, she too joined in small chuckles. Then, grew louder. Once it was done, all the clones disappeared and the stage with it. Meteor Sky, Lasso McGee, and Cannonball were laying on their stomachs, now being able to have control over their bodies.

Princess Celestia leaned over and whispered, "Thank you for the show. I needed a good laugh. Now promise me you won't use that jutsu on any of my subjects. Even on a criminal, they should not have to suffer like that."

"Of course your majesty. Now I will apply a Genjutsu to take that out of their memory. Don't want word to get out about this."

The Princess nodded. Blaze did the hand signs for a Genjutsu to wipe their memory from now to after they pled guilty. When they woke, the guards felt their bodies were aching for some unknown reason. Their heads were throbbing with a headache from the course they don't know that.

"Ugh, what happened?" Cannonball was the first to ask.

"You tell me. I remember pleaing guilty. After that, I am drawing a blank." Meteor Sky replied.

Blaze spoke up, "You three just completed the task I had you do. That is why you are feeling sore and have a headache. It will pass."

"What did you have us do?" Lasso McGee asked Blaze.

"I had you go through a beta test of an obstacle course I am developing for the training of the Royal Guard. I found I need to make adjustments to it before I get permission to implament it. Don't you agree, your highness?"

She let out a quick smirk after recalling a funny point. "Yes, there needs to be some adjustments done before I will let the Royal Guard go through it to enhance their combat skills." Celestia then whispered, "I take you have one in the works, Blaze?"

He replied, also in a whisper, "Yes, I do have something in the works to train them in Taijutsu. I have actually been having the ponies I have been trained to do the first part in the morning exercises."

Princess Celestia turned her attention back to the three guards. They have managed to get back onto their hooves. They rubbed a couple sore spots as they waited. "You three will report to the training grounds Monday morning to go back through it. Until then, you are confined to the barracks. Dismissed."

They bowed and slowly walked out of the throne room. Some were limping as they went. When the doors closed behind them, Celestia turned her attention back to Blaze. "Now to the next matter at 'hand'. As you humans would put it." She said with a smile.

"How come I got the feeling that your agenda for today involves me?"


	50. Chapter 50: Tell Me, What Do You See?

"Now to the next matter at 'hand'. As you humans would put it." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"How come I got the feeling that your agenda for today involves me?" Blaze asked.

"It was put into the agenda from the last time we met."

"Alright, so what is the next thing you wish to discuss?"

"The next topic is about you special tactical group that you are to lead."

"Ah, yes. I think before we inform them, we should actually discuss what you want us to do, who should know about us, etc."

"Very well."

Princess Celestia summoned a round table and two chairs at the bottom of the throne steps. They made their way down and sat in the closest chair to them. Blaze started off by explaining some of the teams that were back on Earth that he have heard about and some of the things they had to. He left out some the gruesome tasks of assassins and tortures, as he did not want to explain how cruel the human race has become since the middle ages.

"Bob," Princess Celestia began to say, "I know you are trying to hide some of the crueler things humans have done."

"You read my thoughts again?" Blaze asked in a shy tone.

"No, your expression revealed that you were not telling me everything. I figured then that you did not want to talk about some of the bad things humans did to their own kind."

Blaze lets out a sigh, "You are correct. I have heard of some of the terrible things some of these groups had to do. Just thinking about some of them makes my skin crawl. I never really gave thought to them. I guess it was human nature to accept some of them. When your opponent does some of the cruelest things to innocent people going out their everyday business."

Blaze then recalled the morning of 9/11 and what happened. It was the second time he cried so hard after seeing the devastation that occurred. He knew some of the people that lived there and just prayed and hoped they were ok back then. A tear was rolling down his face as he looked back at those memories.

He felt something against his shoulder. It was a wing of white feathers. Blaze looked to his other side and saw the Princess was sitting next to him with her wing on the other side. "I take you remembered another sad memory from your past?" She asked.

"Yes, a devastation I pray to never see happen here. I don't think this world could handle something like that."

"Discord must have corrupted some of the humans before they left. The hatred and corruption must have been passed down from parent to child if you world really needed these kind of teams."

"I think it existed before any humans ever came here. It always starts with a ruler either wanting more power or money that caused the conflicts in the past. I am just glad I was not around when actual wars happened. I would have grown up differently and more than likely killed in one of the battles."

"Well you didn't. You are now here and have the heart that loves this world and every creature that lives here." Celestia then got up and folded her wing back to her side. "Let's finish our discussion so we can inform your team what they will be expected to do."

Blaze nodded as he wiped the tears away. They chatted for several more hours until they have gone over everything that they can at this point. Princess Celestia sent he table and chairs away. She then had a guard come in to send a chariot to Ponyville to summon the others on the team. An hour passed before the doors opened once again. In comes walking Al, Start Dust, Lightning Trails, Colorful Sparks, Dragon, Cancer, and Fang. They bowed to Princess Celestia as she sat on her throne.

When they stood straight up, Al was the first to notice Blaze over against the wall. "Ah, so this is where you disappeared off to this morning." He said.

"Princess Celestia wanted to start early on her agenda and I was first on her docket." Blaze said.

"Then why have you summoned us, your highness?" Lightning Trails asked.

"I have called you here to tell you what your positions are going to be in the Royal Guard. There is no secret why you all were part of the same training group. You all have a unique ability or talent." Princess Celestia said.

"If you already knew we were going to be put into a team, then why have us go through the training?" Dragon asked.

"The week long part of the exercises were first to help you build a bond with the others that you are going to be working with. The tournament was to let you see how the others handle in combat. It was also to help determine who will be captain of this group. Swift Blaze won so he will be your captain."

Al walked over to Blaze and gave him a high five. "Way to go! Already a captain. Did you know this was going to happen before we met?"

"Not everything. I just mentioned the idea of one." Blaze quietly said to Al.

Princess Celestia cleared her throat to regain everypony's attention. Blaze and Al rejoined the others back in front. "Now then, I was just going over the details with Captain Blaze in order to find the best way for this to work. This team will be covert style so no pony will know what you actually do. You will live everyday doing normal Royal Guard duties in Ponyville. I will have some engineers come down to build living quarters next to Blaze and Al's home."

The ponies and Zebras in the group were happy to hear this. Some were happy to not have to keep on sleeping either on the couch or in another's bed. Other's were glad they were still going to be close to their human friends. After the quiet cheers among them, they straighten back out to listen to the next thing the Princess will have to say.

"The only ones that will know what you actually will be doing is myself, my sister, Princess Luna, and Captain Shining Armor. Other ponies might be told if the need arrives that they need to know. Next, I will allow Swift Blaze explain what the team will be learning."

He stepped forward and turned to face the team. "What this group is expected to be is an elite class of warriors. I will be training you in some new moves to improve your fighting style. You have actually started with the morning exercises by improving your balance. Behind my house, I will build our training area within the forest. I will say this right now, you will get injured while doing this."

Blaze began to walk back and forth in front of them. "I have seen soldiers with lots of training to fight the enemy. One thing they failed to learn is how to deal with pain. Al, would you come up here."

Al shrugs. "Why do I have to be the guinea-pig for this?" He stepped out of line to face Blaze.

Blaze had his hands behind him as he faced Al. "One, you have dealt with this before. 'B', you can heal yourself. Lastly, . . ." Before Al could react, Blaze had brought out a hunting knife he summoned and stabbed Al in his upper right leg. " . . you said you like the pain."

Al's face cringe from the massive jolt his body was telling him about the pain. He did not scream though. The blade was still in the leg as purple blood came out of it. With one quick motion, Al pulled the blade out with his right hand. Still holding onto the blade, he looked towards Blaze and said, "If you were an enemy, I would have sent the blade up where the sun don't shine afterwards." He let the blade drop onto the ground and began to concentrate on healing. "Be happy you are my friend." With that, the wound was healed with no scar. All that was left was the hole in his jeans and the blood that soaked around it. "I will let you explain to Rarity why you ruined something she made."

"I'll mend that later." Blaze turned toward the others. "Now then, if you still want to be part of this team to serve the Princesses and Equestria, step forward. Remember once you do, you are committed to my training and harsh tactics."

They all did not even hesitate as everypony took one step forward together. Both the Princess and Blaze smiled to see how determine these ponies were after the demonstration. He looked into each of their eyes and saw how strong their devotion and pride is.

"Welcome to the Phantom Regiment."

Blaze began his pacing once again. "Training will begin next week after the Gala. I still have some things to go over with Princess Celestia. So, until then, dismissed."

The ponies and human saluted before turning and heading out of the throne room. Once the doors closed behind them, Blaze turned his gaze back to Celestia. The look on her face was starting to worry him. She looked very angry, almost wanting to cause injury to Blaze.

"Was that demonstration really necessary?" She asked in a strong tone.

After taking a big gulp of his dry throat, Blaze replied, "I wanted to see their reaction of me injuring a friend for no reason. Also demonstrate how they need to be when in battle."

"Next time, tell me what your plans are. I was two seconds from sending a magic bolt at you."

"I am sorry your highness. I also wanted to see your reaction as well. You took it rather well."

"I have seen many things in my lifetime. Some of which you could not even understand."

"I can only imagine. What you lived through and experienced must have been hard. I don't even want to even think about the many friends you have made. Only to see them die before your eyes."

Princess Celestia lowered her head a bit as she began to recall them all. "Yes, each one was painful as the last. But my new ones helped me through it. Also they are still alive within my memories." She began to chuckle at some of the happy ones. "I could tell you some of the fun times we had."

"If you told me every one of them, it would overfill the Canterlot Library."

She chuckled louder at that thought. After she calmed back down, and regain her posture, Celestia said, "Onto the next thing on the agenda."

"The armor for my squad."

"What is wrong with normal Royal Guard Armor?"

"It would be hard to be covert if you wear something shiny and clangs as you move, would it?"

"I can see your way of thinking."

They began to discuss the design concepts. The material for durability and resistance. The color choices from camo to full black, as well as others, depending on where they get deployed. The actual protection was going to be even more difficult to choose. Limited by what the ponies could produce, a lot of the ideas he had from humans designed had to be thrown out. They did finally come to a decision on the choice. A combo of metal and magic. To make it strong and light. When it came to the actual design, Blaze summoned a scroll he doodled on last night.

Celestia looked it over after Blaze handed it over. After a few minutes, she said, "Blaze, I am rather impressed with what you have designed here. Where did you come up with it?"

"I took stuff from what the human military wear for some. Then the rest from video games and movies. Then adjust it to how a pony moves, even with wings as you see here."

"You humans do have an active imagination to dream something like this up. Would you mind if I ask you to design something to improve the Royal Guard's armor? I think it is time to . . ."

"To bring it out of the middle age era?"

The Princess blushed a little. "Is it that old to you?"

"To be honest, you have not needed to update the design as you don't deal with major battles every few years. Once the humans were away from magic, science and technology were what we depended on. Some were good, while others should have never been created."

"Like those things that created those massive mushroom clouds?"

Blaze this time lowered his head at that thought. "Yea. After they were used those two times during that war. They were never used again. Several nations have them and said they will use them if the other side does."

"So the threat of those coming down again were in the thoughts of every human mind?"

"No, those nations were all on good terms with each other. Yea, there were some small conflict with smaller nations. They never escalated to another World War."

Princess Clestia looked at Blaze's face. She saw this topic was getting pretty hard for him. With gentle movement, her wing wrapped around the back of his body. "You miss your world, don't you?"

Blaze looked up at the Princess. A couple tears were forming in his eyes. "I do. I just never expected the world to end like that. I had always thought it would end by some natural disaster or another great war where those bombs get used."

"Do you think you made the right choice in coming here instead of wanting to restore your world like that day never happened?"

Blaze began to think about his decision again. _Did I really make the right choice? God could have easily granted what Celestia said and made that day never happened. Could I still call himself a human for being selfish and get what his fantasy dream come true?_ He felt something again tell him he did make the right choice. Those humans that went violent got what they deserved. This feeling was creating a slight headache as it occurred. His face did show some sign of pain.

"Are you alright Blaze?"

He regained his senses as the pain went away. "I am fine. I believe I did make the right decision to come here. It is what my heart desired after seeing how peaceful this world is."

The Princess wasn't quite sure was going on with Blaze when he was pondering her question. This human has been through a lot since coming here. She decided to put it in the back of her mind, for now.

The doors to the throne room opened. When they looked to see who was coming in, Blaze smiled to see it was Princess Luna. "Good afternoon dear sister, I take your agenda with Swift Blaze is done. It is almost time to lower the sun and raise the moon." She said.

Princess Celestia looked outside the window and saw how low the sun was. "Wow, time has really flown by. I can't believe we worked right through lunch time."

"I think I see where Twilight got her study habits from your highness." Blaze said.

Princess Luna started to laugh as she walked up to the throne. "He is right Tia, your faithful student picked up your study habits. I sense many nights where she stays up till the morning working on different research projects."

Celestia cleared her throat before saying, "Yes, well, let's take care of our duties before we go and get dinner."

A loud stomach growl echoed in the chamber. Both Princess looked at each other for a little bit before turning their gaze at Blaze. He has his hands over his stomach. "Sorry about that. My stomach likes to speak out loud when I miss a meal time sometimes." Everypony started to laugh. Once calm down, they continued on doing the task at hand before going to dinner.

-Meanwhile-

Back at Al's and Blaze's house, Al had gone to the basement to see what meat he could scrounge up for tonight's meal. Once in the meat locker, he looked around and saw there was only a few scraps of the less desired parts of the Manticore meat. Some organs and some chunks that came from the head. Looking at them, the human began to think what kind of dish he could do with the stuff he never used before. He began to feel like one of those chefs where they are given odd ingredients and having to make a dish out of it. Al clearly knows he is no master chef when making up fancy meals.

Without warning, a portal opened up above him. Just as he looked up, slabs of meat began to fall out of it and landed on top of him. Al was soon buried under a mound of meat in the meat locker. He struggled to pull himself free from it. It took some time, but without warning, Al popped out of the meat pile and slammed into a nearby wall.

His mouth began to drool as the eyes now saw exactly how big the stack was. The bottom of the stack was roughly eight feet in diameter and was just as tall. He could see all different kinds of meat he has never seen before. Just before the portal closed, a scroll popped through and rolled down the mound to Al's feet. He picked it up and opened to see what it says.

_Dear Al,_

_Here is the meat Princess Celestia has kindly allowed me to take for us to have. When you get this, I want you to sort the meat by species to make some sense in the chaotic pile. I will be home late as I will be having dinner with the Princesses again. See you in the morning._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Swift Blaze_

_P.S.: Don't go and sleep in my bed or I will make you wish you haven't._

Al thought to himself, _Well, I no longer have to try and decide what to have. Just need to decide which species now. Oh, this is going to take a while._

-Back at the Castle-

After dinner was done and they all had their fill, Celestia said Goodnight as she left to head to her quarters. Luna asked Blaze to accompany her back to the throne room. Once there, he was about to take his leave when Princess Luna said, "Wait, I thought we could now take the time and discuss that dream you had last week."

"I see it, I am also on your agenda for tonight." Blaze said.

"I really don't have one since hardly any pony comes here at night time."

Blaze saw this sadden Luna's face. Knowing he should not put it off any longer, he decided to take care of it tonight. "Luna, would you help me to understand a dream I had a couple nights ago mean?"

This perk up her spirit. She replied with, "Of course, Captain Swift Blaze." Princess Luna's horn lit up as she had a fluffy pillow appear for her and a couch that looked like what you see in a psychiatrist office. "Please, lay down and tell me what occurred in this dream of yours."

"Actually, how about I show you."

"How?"

"By diving into my mind of course."

"Normally, you cannot recall a dream like you can with a memory."

As you can see, I'm not normal. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Luna thought about it for a few minutes. Then, nodded her head. Blaze sat next to her and perform the Genjutsu to share one's mind. She closed her eyes. When they opened again, the Princess of the Night saw she was in a blank white space. "Where are we?"

"I call it the Construct. This is where I go in mediations to practice jutsu and other fighting techniques. In here, I can create anything from my imagination."

"Ah, so this is the place my sister talked about when you first showed her some of your abilities."

"That is correct. I have also used this to imagine the three energy sources in my body would look like."

"Three? I thought you only have two?"

"I did. It was that book on the Elements of Order changed me and granted me access to use magic. Remember?" Blaze said as he showed his tail to her.

"Ahh, yes. May I see the size of them?"

"Of course." Blaze turned away from the Princess. He placed his right hand in the air and a screen revealed itself. "Siri, bring up the mind design of the energy pools from the rock cliff."

The screen responded in a nice, computer voice, "Of course, Swift Blaze."

"Who was that?" Luna asked as the blank, white, landscape started to change to the desired view.

"Oh, just some random artificial voice I remember. Always find her to be a pain when she does not want to co-operate."

The area around looked like they were traveling at sonic speeds as the scenery passed by them. They soon arrived at the same view Blaze has shown Twilight. "This is some view Blaze. How come we are all the way over her instead of down there?"

"Down there, you would have not been able to see the actual size of the pools. If I had to actually guess the size, it would bet between a very large lake or a small bay."

"All three pools of energy? I did not realize you have an above average magical font. Unicorn's magic font average from the sizes of small to medium lakes. Twilight Sparkle is another Unicorn I know that has an above average."

"Her special talent is magic. She is also the bearer of the Element of Magic. One would think it should be above average."

"Agreed. Now then, let's get back to why I am in your mind. That dream you had. Can you please call it up?"

"Sure thing." Blaze raised his right hand again to show the screen. "Siri, begin memory playback of E.N.-01."

"Command confirmed. Begin memory playback." The computer voice said.

Once again the scenery around them changed just like before. The area they could see was just outside of Ponyville. Something was off. Blaze looked towards the town. It did not look like it was destroyed and on fire. The skies were blue and the sun was shining as bright as ever.

"Hold up, this is not the dream I had." Blaze said while confused.

"Normally, bad dreams start out good before going bad. Let's see what happens." Luna said.

From behind, they heard something. Their gaze turned towards the sound. Off in the distance, you could barely hear something very happy and excited. Once the voice of the object rounded the bend of trees, it was clearly able to see where they were coming from.

It was Blaze in his human form wearing normal street clothes. He was jumping with joy as he made his way into town. He was now close enough so Luna and Blaze could hear him. "I Can't Believe It! I. AM. IN. EQUESTRIA! I can't wait to see Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Plus all the other ponies! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs.

The Blaze by Luna quickly said, "STOP PLAYBACK RIGHT NOW!" Instantly, the other one stopped dead in his track in midair. "I am sorry you had to see that Princess. This is the wrong memory." He revealed the screen once again. "Siri, this is the wrong memory. I asked for E.N.-01, you played E.F.-01. Playback the correct memory this time."

The computer voice replied, "Sorry Blaze. Beginning playback of Equestria Nightmare 01."

The scenery began to change once again. While it changed, Luna asked. "So, what was the memory that we saw?"

"Um, before I came here, I had other dreams of what it would be like if I came here. That was the first one I thought of." Blaze said in a shy tone.

"You had fantasies?"

He nodded with a little blush.

"How many have you thought of?"

"Um, over 300." He said in a quiet voice.

Princess Luna was surprised to hear that amount. "You really do like this world and all the lives that live here."

"I do Princess Luna." The area around finally finished changing to that nightmare. "Ok, this is the correct one."

Luna looked around at all the destruction that occurred. "This is your dream? I can see why you would classify it as a nightmare. How did you come up with this?"

"I didn't. Nothing like this ever happened in the show and I never want it to get this way. Come along. There is my dream me over there."

The two followed the Dream Blaze as he reenacted the dream. Luna asked Blaze what was going though his mind as he saw all this. He said he was worried about his friends and wanted to know exactly what happened. Dream Blaze then teleported out of their sight.

"Where did you go?" Luna asked.

"I teleported to the castle. Let's catch back up."

Blaze did his teleport jutsu and brought them close to Canterlot. Once the smoked cleared, Luna looked around to see where he had teleported them. She saw Canterlot with its protection barrier active. It looked different than she last saw it get used.

"Blaze, I thought you were going straight to the castle? How come we are way over here?"

"I tried to teleport in, but that barrier preventing me from doing so. See, there I am analyzing it."

The dream watchers continue to see it get played out. Dream Blaze made his way to the guarded entrance. Once those guards saw him, they began to fire their magic at him. He teleported away before getting hit.

"Pause playback."

"This dream or nightmare is very confusing, I actually detected what spells they were using." Luna said. "If you got hit by one of those spells, it might have actually killed you. I thought my sister and I am forbidden the use of those over 1,000 years ago."

"That is the interesting part. I did not know what they were firing. How can a dream I had have knowledge of spells that have not been used in a very long time."

"I am beginning to think this is not actually a dream. Please, continue so I can get a better evaluation."

Blaze resumed the playback. Then, took Princess Luna and himself to his place. They arrived just as Blaze found Al's journal on the desk. Luna walked over to read it over Dream Blaze's shoulder. Her eyes widen at the same time he dropped the book.

She turned towards Blaze and said, "Discord is going to corrupt you?"

"Pause playback." Everything froze. "That is one thing I want to figure out how. Not wanting to reveal anything from the show, but I saw what he is capable of. With that, if I hold onto my values and beliefs, this will not happen. Again, this is only a dream, right?"

"That remains to be seen. Continue the memory please."

Blaze does so and it begins where it was left off. Luna continued to read the entry as Dream Blaze did. As this was happening, the other Blaze saw the cloaked figure enter the room. He knew who it actually was. He played this part several times the past two nights, trying to get some clue to spot the fake. There was none, it was a perfect copy of Al.

Dream Blaze finished reading and placed the book down on the table. Luna looked up and saw the cloaked figured. "Blaze! Look Out Behind You!" She shouted, not at the Royal Canterlot Voice level.

"Luna, it's a memory, remember?"

She blushed a little as she joined the real Blaze to watch the events. The dream characters discussed what happened to catch Dream Blaze on what happened. Once done, the two made their way to the basement. Just as before, once Blaze opened the weapons depot, Al shot his crossbow into the shoulder of Blaze. Just before Al, now Shadow Torch, could fire the weapon and end the dream, Blaze paused the playback.

"The next part wakes me up. Also, I don't know if it will actually show how that weapon will do damage to me. It's definitely something I should have never brought here." Blaze said as he looked at Shadow Torch.

"You could have never predicted something like this could happen, or might."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe this is not a dream. Dreams are places where you can never get hurt in. Yes, you can get scared in nightmares. But no bodily injury."

"Then, what is this then?"

"I think you had a vision of the future."

Blaze mouth dropped as he fell back a bit, to lean against the worktable. "A vision?" He stumbled to say. "How, how did I get one?"

"Even my sister and I are unclear how ponies get them. They might be something brief, say knowing when a beautiful sight might occur. In your case, your mind and body entered the vision and became part of it. To interact with it in order to see what transpires."

Blaze turned around and placed his hands on the table. His head hung low. "Tell me, Princess Luna, do all these visions come true?" He then looked again at Shadow Torch.

"I am afraid they mostly do. I have yet to hear of one not coming true." Luna placed a hoof on his shoulder. "A wise creature once said, if you try and prevent the future, you may as well be leading it to the outcome."

Blaze looked at Luna with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I said that."

"Not word for word, but you made your point. Knowing of what the future may hold is anyponies guess. You have to take one day at a time and deal with what is given to you."

Blaze wiped the tears away. As he stood back up, Luna took her hoof off his shoulder. She was then surprised as he went for a hug with her. After a few seconds, her hooves and wings wrapped around Blaze.

"Thank you." Blaze whispered.

"Not a problem. Just remember, you have friends here that are willing to help you with whatever situation that comes up. You don't have to attack it head on by yourself."

With that, Blaze ended the Memory Share Genjutsu. Both opened their eyes to see they were back in the throne room. In slow motion, they got up and stretched out their stiff joints. Blaze bowed to the Princess and began to take his leave.

"Blaze, one sec." Luna said.

Blaze turned around and said, "Yes, your highness?"

"I will be discussing this with my sister in the morning of what you shared with me. If we come up with something, I will summon you."

"Thank you. Also, next time you teleport me, just send me a letter. I don't want to arrive naked if you snagged me from the bathroom."

This caused Princess Luna to blush through her dark coat. Before another word could be said, Blaze teleported out of there, back to his home. He knew he wasn't going to get that much sleep tonight. Instead, he went into meditation to begin the plans.


	51. Chapter 51: Lesson1,Obey The Instructor

The next morning, Blaze exited his meditative state. He did not go to sleep as the conversation with Princess Luna was still fresh in his mind. After a quick shower and change of clothes, it was now time for the morning exercise. With ninja style, he made it outside without a noise. After the front door was closed, a voice behind him shouted, "Morning Cap!"

Blaze spun around to see who said that. It was Al as he had the biggest grin. The others of the newly formed regiment were standing in formation next to him. Blaze walked down the steps and stood in front of them. "Ahh, I see everypony and human is eager for the training I have in-stored." He said.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" They shouted.

"That is what I like to hear. 10k run. GO!"

The soldiers about faced and began to run down the road to town. Blaze followed after increasing the weights a little bit.

They did their best to keep the noise of the run down to avoid waking any sleeping pony. Blaze tested them as he had some obstacles of rock pop up from the ground ahead of where they were running. None of them tripped or stubbed their hooves. The course was to the far side of town of where they entered and circle back to the house.

When done, each one was breathing a little hard after not doing any warm up routines. Blaze too was panting a little bit. "Well done. You have successfully taken care of the first part of the new training, move fast and quietly." He said once he caught his breath.

"We figured you might do something like this." Star Dust said.

Blaze raised one eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

Al replied, "You called the group, Phantom Regiment. Not hard to tell we will need to be stealthy on missions."

"Was a little surprised when all those rocks came out of the ground just ahead of us." Fang added.

"Guess I can increase the training as you seem to know what I have planned. Triple Morning Exercise Routine! BEGIN!" Blaze said.

None of them made a sound of complaint, but their faces showed they were not going to like it. Two hours later, the routine finished and everypony was sore, and hungry. The sun came up thirty minutes after they started. Each one slowly walked inside for breakfast as Al made his way to the kitchen to get it going. He was doing better than the ponies as he was used to the positions.

Blaze had gone up to use one shower and Dragon raced Cancer towards the other. Caner won as he slammed the door into his brother's muzzle. Blaze was out first and in a different gi that was clean. Dragon was about to step into that bathroom, but Fang stopped him with her blade. "Ladies first."

Dragon gulped and slowly nodded. Colorful Sparks, Star Dust, and Lightning Trails were lined up at the other bathroom door, waiting for Cancer to finish up. Blaze shook his head and thought, _Need to remind the Princess to install a mass style bathroom so multiple ponies can wash up._

_I already have it in the plans._ Princess Celestia's voice was heard in Blaze's head.

_You spying in my head now?_

_No. I just opened the link to talk with you when you thought of that._

_So, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?_ Blaze said in his mind as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

_Just a couple quick things. The engineers and their crews will be down this afternoon to begin work on your team's living space. Would you mind taking care of the foundation? It will save them a week from having to dig and pour concrete._

_Sure, that much won't be taxing on my chakra levels. What is the next point?_

_Princess Luna informed me of the vision you had. With you knowing Discord is going to come back and this vision, I fear for what exactly is going to actually happen._

_I know you are as scared of me as I am, but we cannot dwell on that. Remember the episode about time travel of knowing the future, I'm not going to something like that as it might very well cause him to come sooner. I don't know how he was able to convert me, but I will make preps to try and prevent that. I'm not going to tell you exactly what. This is my burden and I will share this with Al, seeing he was not converted._

Blaze could hear a sigh from the Princess, before she responded with, _I know you have every intention to protect us from threats and now, from you. I just hope it would not lead to having to kill you if it comes to it._

_The future is never set in stone. It's created based upon our actions and how we react to them. Try not to dwell on it and stay focused on the present events. That is all that I can ask._

_I will do so, Captain Swift Blaze. One last thing._

_What's that Celestia?_

_Somepony is at your door._

Sure enough, one second later, there was a knock at the front door. Blaze got up to see who it is. Once the door was opened, he was engulfed in magic and lifted off the floor. The pony standing there was Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, good morning Twilight. I take you are mad about something?" Blaze asked.

"You owe me BIG time on teaching you magic. Now then, will you come with me so we can begin? Or am I going to have to knock you out and drag you to my library." Twilight said with a stern voice.

"Can I have at least have breakfast? I'm starving." His stomach then growls to confirm.

"I saw you training already so I know you must have already eaten."

"I train BEFORE eating so I can replenish my strength for the day."

"That doesn't make sense. My brother told me the Royal Guard always eats before training. Why would you change that?"

"Maybe because I want to do something different for MY squad."

Twilight then looked confused. "Your squad? You just became a member of the Royal Guard. How can you already have your own squad?"

"Maybe because Princess Celestia made me CAPTAIN for winning the tournament and for also kicking your brothers flank during training."

"Captain? Princess Celestia must really like you to promote you all the way to that rank."

"She saw good talent and did not want it to go to waste."

Twilight set Blaze down gently and release her magic hold on him. "I'm so sorry! Please don't report me to the Princess!" She said as she began to beg.

"I'm not going to do that. Besides, I do owe you some time to teach me magic. I was going to come over all week for a couple hours in the morning and in the afternoon. Let me have breakfast first."

Twilight nodded as the made their way to the dining room. She began to sniff the air. "What is that odd smell? I have never smelled anything like it."

From the kitchen, Al said, "That would be bacon."

"Hay bacon never smelt like that before. What herb are being applied to change the smell? I can't pick any up."

"That's because it's not hay bacon. It's the bacon humans eat, and we never add anything to it. That's blasphemy."

Twilight began to look queasy after realizing she was smelling meat. Blaze saw this and put a hand on her shoulder, before saying, "Twilight, would you like me to meet you at your library after I eat? I can see you are having a little issue with the smell of cooked meat."

She nodded her head. Her horn lit up and she quickly teleported out of the house. Not wanting to spend another second there.

Al came in holding a plate and a platter of food. He looked around the room for a sec. "I thought I heard Twilight. Was she here, or was I hearing voices?" He asked.

Blaze responded, "She was here. The smell was bothering her after realizing what it was. I am going to head over to the library after eating to start the magic lessons. I will take care of the foundation for the team's living quarters first."

"Yea, they are great and all. Just didn't want to do so much shopping for food. I thought you ate the most. Them combined have beaten you."

"I will reimburse you, once I get the next pay from Celestia."

A big bright of light flashed on the table. Once done, it revealed eight sacks of bits. Seven of them are the same size. The last one was a little bigger. Luckily, none of them landed on a food plate.

Blaze looked around above, while trying to look like he was searching for something. Once he spotted the spy portal near the ceiling light, the plan began to form for the payback. His hands were under the table so making jutsu signs was easy to do. Blaze raised his arms out from under the table and began to stretch a yarn. The index finger on his right hand pointed the portal. In a quick blast, a jet of air was launched from the point towards the portal. It made its mark as a woman could barely be heard screaming before it closed.

Al looked towards Blaze and said, "Clestia trolling you again?"

"Nah, I think it's for the fact she is worried about the vision I had." Blaze responded.

"What vision?"

"That night you came running in when I was screaming."

"I thought that was a nightmare?"

"I did too, until I chatted with Princess Luna about it last night."

Blaze discuss what they went over when viewing the vision. Once done, Al placed a hand on Blaze's shoulder. "Listen, whatever we need to do, we will make sure that vision never comes true. Or, we will find some way to bring you back. Us humans have to stick together in this world. Right, bro?" He said, then stuck his hand out that was on Blaze's shoulder for a hoof bump.

Blaze smiled and complied by returning the gesture. "I know you will. First thing first, we have to find those Elements of Order. I know they have an important role. I feel it in my gut."

"Mmhmm, the gut is strong in you." Al said in a Yoda voice.

Blaze began to laugh and Al joined in. As they were laughing, Fang and Cancer walked into the dining room. Both were still a little wet in some spots of the fur. Fang spoke first, "What are you humans laughing about?"

Al was still chuckling when he replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Just something human related. By the way, breakfast is served and your pay sack is on the table."

"Who get's the bigger one?" Cancer asked, reaching a hoof out to it.

Blaze slapped his hoof to stop him. Then snagged it before anypony else went for it. "That would be for the Captain. If you would excuse me, I need to get the foundation made for your place before I head off to Twilights." Blaze sent his sack to the weapon storage in the basement for safekeeping. Then got up from the table and walked out the front door.

Outside, the scenery was beautiful as usual. Blaze then notices the Pegasus was busy getting clouds into position to cover the sky. _Hmm, looks like they scheduled it to rain today._ He made his way over to where the area for the barrack were going to be built.

Over at the site, there was a chalky color unicorn looking over some blueprints. His mane and tail were a slick solid blue and was wearing a white hard hat. Once he saw Blaze coming up, the blueprints were placed down on a workbench. "Good morning. May I help you sir?"

"Good morning to you too. I'm actually here to help you." Blaze said. "My name is Captain Swift Blaze."

"Ah, yes. Princess Celestia was going to ask you to see if you can help out. I take it, with you being here, that you accepted to help?"

"That I did, mister . . ."

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Square Edge. I'm the architect Princess Celestia hired to design and build the living quarters for your squad. I must have to say, your home looks amazing. Mind telling me who designed it?"

"That would be me, Square Edge. Did engineering work back on my world. That design is the basic concept for my dream home. Had to modify it based upon what's available here."

"How were you able to afford all the material and labor to build it?"

"I did it all. So no cost, in terms of bits."

"How?" Square Edge asked with a very confused look.

"The same way I'm going to take care of the foundation. Now then, are these the prints?" Blaze asked as he pointed to the blueprints.

"Yes they are." Square Edge used his magic and brought the plans to Blaze.

Blaze said, "Thank you." He then rolled it open and began to look at the design. "No basement?"

"Nope."

"Crawl Space?"

"Yes."

"Height for that?"

"Three feet minimum."

"And these posts here are for floor stabilization?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, I think I have the layout down in my head."

"That's good. So how long will it take you to get this done?

"Give me about ten minutes. Then your crew can begin putting the floor down."

"I still don't know how you can do that with no tools. What, you going to magically have a stone foundation pop out of the ground?"

"Sort of, but not with magic." Blaze walked up to where the building corners are marked out. The chakra began to gather inside as the human was in a stance to keep a good balance. While doing the hand signs, he shouted, "Ninja Art! Earth Style! Stone Wall Jutsu!"

The ground began to rumble and shake around them. Square Edge grabbed hold of the workbench to say on his hooves. Soon, stone walls and pillars began to rise out of the ground. It matched up to what was on the print. Once they got to the desire height, Blaze ended channeling his chakra into the jutsu.

He took a couple deep breaths as Square Edge looked over his work. "You sure you want to be in the Royal Guard? I can see you having a great job in the construction field." He said.

"Appreciate the offer, but I see more of a need there. Plus, I don't want other ponies to lose their jobs over me."

"Well, if you are ever looking for a change in career, look me up in Canterlot."

"Will do Square Edge. If you excuse me, I have another appointment to get to. I have already delayed meeting with her for the lesson. If I put her off anymore, I am afraid what she will do if she goes and hunts me down."

"Then you better get running before you face the wrath of a mare." Square Edge said with a joking attitude.

"Why run when I can teleport." Blaze puts his hands together. Then, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Square Edge looked around to verify he has left before saying, "Great, another creature that can do magic, or something close to it. I can't wait to return back to Canterlot where everything is normal. What's next? Are pigs going to sprout wings and help manage the weather clouds?"

-Outside Ponyville Library-

Blaze reappeared outside of the tree. He went over to a window and looked inside to see where Twilight was. She was busy looking back and forth from a book next to her and a moveable chalkboard. A piece of chalk was floating in her magical field, writing different things. Blaze saw she was very focused in her task. It would make another good time to scare her.

Using a wood jutsu, he merges with the tree to pass through it. Inside, a small shadow slowly moved along the floor. It circled Twilight once before approaching her from her right side. Once close, Blaze's hand emerged from the shadow. It reached slowly to her back right hoof. Just as the hand was about to grab it, the wooden head bust that was on a table in the middle of the room, it slammed down hard on Blaze's hand.

The pain was intense enough, he jumped out of the shadow, knocking the bust over and grabbed onto the ceiling with his feet and chakra. "OWWW! That really hurt!" Blaze said as he cradled his injured hand.

"YES! IT WORKED! MY DETECTION SPELL WORKED!" Twilight said as she jumped up and down, clapping her fore hooves together.

Blaze was rubbing his injured fingers, seeing them start to swell up. "I take it you came up with that spell recently. How does it work?"

Twilight stopped jumping and looked up to Blaze on the ceiling. "It works by placing a field over the area you want to protect. When something goes through it, by other means you have indicated are safe paths, like a door, it will alert the spell caster within their mind about the intruder. It will then track their location so you know exactly where they are."

"Very clever. Guess I can't sneak in here and startle you anymore."

"Not without your hands being crushed by this." Twilight waved the bust in the air with her magic.

"You crush my hands with that again, I will blow it up into toothpick to pick the meat out that might be stuck between my teeth."

"Then I will upgrade to a metal one and have it slam on your head."

Blaze raised his hands in the air and said, "We are getting off track. I am here to learn about magic. Unless you want to reschedule again so we can talk some more about nonsense?"

"No! We are going to cover magic today. Please take a seat at your desk student." Twilight pointed to it with her hoof.

Blaze walked over to the desk and looked at it. The size of it is what he sat at the Ponyville school last week. A desk designed for a little colt or filly. Not intended for an adult human.

"Um, Twilight. I think this desk is too small for me. You think you have anything OUCH!" Blaze cried out.

Twilight just hits him on the back of the head with a ruler with her magic. "It's Professor Twilight or Professor when class is in session. For now, you are going to have to make due with that desk. It is the same one I had when Princess Celestia taught me."

Blaze rolled his eyes as he thought, _Of course she would keep the desk she sat at. She practically worships the ground she walks on, literally._ "How about I just used my jutsu to make my own desk. It won't take OUCH!"

Again Twilight hits him in the same spot. "Nope, that desk will do fine. Another thing, you are to learn magic in your pony form first. From there, you can figure out how in your human form. Now then, are you going to change yourself, or will have to change you to your pony form myself?"

"NO! NO! NO! I can take care of that! My way is less painful and I don't like being changed against my will. No offense."

"None taken."

Blaze puts his hands together and transformed into his pony version. He carefully took a seat, trying not to break it. Once comfortable in the colt chair, the legs gave out and his flank came crashing down to the floor with it.

Twilight came over quickly and said, "Are you alright? I have never seen one break so easily."

"I'm fine. These chairs are just not designed to handle the magical weight I am currently at."

"What is the total weight at?"

"I increased it to 725lbs of additional weight over my own body this morning. I was surprised you were able to pick me up with no issue."

"I had an a little issue with the Ursa Minor. They weigh roughly around 5 to 7 tons at that size. You would not think a celestial animal would weight that much."

"Your magic is indeed strong. Can't wait to learn what you have in store."

Twilight began to pace in front of the desk Blaze was sitting behind. "Now then, did you happen to read any of the books I sent to your house?" She said as her eyes looked at Blaze with a stern face.

"Um, no. OUCH!" Another hit with the ruler.

"No, what?"

"No, Professor Twilight. I have not read any of them. OW! What was that one for!"

"That was for not reading the homework I gave you."

"You gave me over fifty books to read while I was stuck as an Earth colt. How the heck can I read that in that allotted time. OW! Quit hitting me!"

"Mind your language. At least we have covered how to access your magic. Let's review that shall we? Please try and pick up that bust and place it on the table over there."

Blaze stuck his hoof out toward the bust and began to concentrate his magic. Just as his hoof began to glow, Twilight hits it with the ruler. "OW! What? I am doing what you asked Professor."

"Don't channel your magic to your hoof. Channel it to your horn. It's closer to your magical font."

"Excuse me, I never had one before. Also, all my other abilities, I either use my hands or hooves. Why not with this?"

"Because it's not normal for the magic to come from one's hooves."

"I'm not normal, remember?"

Twilight hits Blaze again with the ruler against his head. This time, it snaps in half upon impact.

"Hah! Now you can't hit me with a broken ruler."

Twilight used her magic and opened a draw underneath one of the bookshelves. What came out was another ruler. "You were saying?"

"Damm. OUCH!"

"Bad language. Now then, concentrate your magic to your horn and move the bust onto the table."

Blaze mumble some words that no creature could understand as he turned his gaze to the bust laying on the floor. He could feel where the magic is within his body, trying to drive it to the horn was the difficult part. After minutes have gone by, Blaze relaxed and looked to Twilight. "Professor, how am I suppose to move magic to my horn when I have no feeling where it is. I don't even have the passive magic all ponies have in their hooves to grab things."

"This will help you then." Twilight quickly took the ruler and smacked it against his horn.

"OW! That hurts worse!"

"A Unicorn's horn has more nerves within it to help direct magic through it."

Blaze mumbled, "It's not just for magic." Twilight hits his horn again. "HEY! What was that for?"

"That was for your comment. Now get your mind out of the gutter and get back to the task at hand."

Blaze turned his head to back to the target. With the pain coming from his horn, he could now feel where to send the magic energy to. The horn lights up with a red glow. Remembering how he took care of the books, Blaze repeated the process. He focused his mind hand on the bust. The aura around the horn grew brighter as the bust got the same glow. Blaze was sweating a little bit. It was a different feeling than using chakra or ki, but that did not stop him. The wooden horse head began to rise off the ground and make its way to the table in the center of the room.

After 10 minutes, the bust was placed in the center of the table. The magic aura disappeared from it and Blaze's horn. He slumped down on the desk and began to breathe hard. "That was tougher than I thought. I underestimated how heavy that thing weighs." He said.

Twilight smiled, then said, "Oh, no you didn't. I had magically increased its weight before you arrived."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"To see what level of control your magic is at. You did struggle, but maintained control the entire time. We can now move onto the actual lesson."

Twilight began to explain how magic works for a Unicorn. Going on about the different types of spells. The basic ones where you think of a word and cast the spell. Next level involved saying a chant in order for it to work. Lastly, the most difficult spells require special ingredients at the precise measurements, or the spell will backfire.

The next topic was how some Unicorns can do some spells while others can't do them. All involving the cutie mark they received. As Twilight continued the discussion and write stuff on the chalkboard, Blaze was getting bored listening to it. He was even drifting off to sleep. Without warning, the ruler slapped against his desk, waking him from his daze.

"Blaze! I'm trying to teach you magic and here you are, falling asleep." Twilight shouted in Blaze's face.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be interesting learning magic. The thing is, and don't take this personally, your teaching method is a bit dry. DON'T HIT ME!" Blaze said, then covered his head on the last part.

"Explain."

"You see, I am more of a read and try it style of learning. You're teaching more of the theory of how it actually works and not going straight to the spells themselves."

Twilight looked at Blaze with a stern face. He could see in her eyes that she was processing what was just said. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and walked back to the chalkboard. "I guess your right. I was so excited about this task, I did not consider the actual teaching method I should use. I wanted to cover everything that I read and was taught, that I didn't consider it was the same knowledge you wanted."

"It's ok, Twilight. I have seen similar things to others back on my world. They would get so deep in project and assignments, they forget the actual principle they were suppose to go after."

"Seeing my lesson plan is out the window now. What exactly do you want to know?"

-Hours later-

Blaze was still at the library, back in human form, and was reading a magic book on locating spells. He thought it would be useful in help trying to track down those Elements of Orders. With that vision in the back of his mind, the drive to find these was higher than before.

Twilight also has her muzzle in a book on the other side of the library. She would be reading a part of it, then write some notes down on a scroll that is being held in her magic.

Blaze closed his book and looked towards the pony. "Hey, Twilight, what are you researching now?"

While still looking at the book, she responded. With the Gala coming up this weekend, I am looking for a way to magically create a chariot to take us to it. The Princess won't be able to send any to us as they have already been rented out by other ponies in Canterlot."

Blaze smiled as he said, "Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you will find what you are looking for." An idea popped into his head. "Oh! Um, if you would excuse me, I just remember I need to inform Al about something."

"Alright. I expect to see you back here tomorrow morning to go over your homework assignment I gave you."

"I will, Professor Twilight."

With that, Blaze got up from the chair he was sitting on. He grabbed his homework assignment, which was to read 6 books tonight. The other part is a demonstration of some of the spells within them.

Doing a one handed sign, Blaze teleported out of the library and head back to his place. He arrived outside the front door. Before going inside, he looked over to the construction site nearby. They were making some progress. A basic frame was done, the first floor was covered in plywood, the second floor was in progress, and they were almost done with the roof. No inner walls were put up yet. Blaze thought they must want to get the roof on before the Pegasus start making it rain.

Sure enough, rain drops began to fall. Starting out at sprinkle level, heading up to casual rain. The workers began to move inside where it was dry to continue their work.

Blaze quickly headed inside to avoid getting soaked and damaging the books with the rain. Once inside, he walked to the living room. Where he found Al, reading one of the magic books Twilight sent last week.

"Ah, just the human I wanted to see." Blaze said as he placed the books on the coffee table.

Al closed the book. Then looked at Blaze and said, "Dude, I'm the only other human besides you that is on this world. Woah, what is with the bruises on your melon? Did you get into another fight? How come you didn't invite me?"

"First, how often could you say that line, hmm? Next, I was not in a fight. Twilght hit me lots of times with rulers."

"Rulers? Exactly how many?"

"I think she went through at least thirty of them before she decided to enchant them to not to break."

You have one thick head to take that slaughter. I'm surprised you're not in the hospital getting those healed."

"Thanks for reminding me." Blaze puts his left hand close to his head. He then began to send his chakra to heal the bruises and make the slight headache go away. After several minutes, they were all gone. "Ahh, much better."

"How come you didn't do that down at her place?"

"I tried, but she just hit me again with the ruler."

"Those must really hurt like hell."

"You tell me." Blaze pulled one out from behind him and tossed it like a dagger. It nailed Al right between the eyes.

"OW! What was that for you bastard!"

"I thought you said you like pain. I mean you went to sleep on a bed of nails and asked me to create one in your room."

Al picked up the ruler. "I can handle pain when it is expected. It still hurts out of the blue." He then tossed the ruler underhanded at Blaze.

Blaze reacted quickly enough to snag it out of the air. He twirled it between is fingers as he said, "I also managed to grab them before they hit me. That was until she brought out more than I could stop."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yea. Quick question, what was your job back on Earth?

"A mechanic. Why?"

"Perfect. I have an idea for something for the Gala and you can help me. We have no time to waste if we want to get it done in time."

"So, what are we doing?"


	52. Chapter 52: We're Off To The Gala!

The day has finally arrived. Tonight, was the big night event in Canterlot. The Grand Galloping Gala dance has finally come. And all the ponies with tickets were busy getting ready.

In Ponyville, Carousel Boutique was closed as Rarity and her friends will be using the place to get ready. Also, Al, Swift Blaze, Cancer, Dragon, Fang, Star Dust, Colorful Sparks, and Lightning Trails will also be getting ready there. Princess Celestia had sent the uniforms for the ponies earlier that week. The only ones not going to wear them were Al and Blaze as Rarity had made tux suits for them.

Outside, Pinkie Pie was jumping on a trampoline. She was excited as ever to attend the biggest party in Equestria. Twilight was nearby, reading a book. She was going the last minute things on the spells she has been working for. It was kinda hard with Pinkie jumping near by, sounding all excited.

"Pinkie! Please, stop shouting! I'm trying to concentrate!" Twilight shouted towards the pink mare.

Rarity opened her door. She saw Pinkie jumping and said, "Pinkie Pie. Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty."

Pinkie stopped jumping and hopped off the trampoline. She walked over to where Spike was standing. She asked him, "What's Twilight doing?"

Spike responded, "She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala."

"Yea, every time I came over for our study session, her nose was buried deep in that book." Blaze said as he was walking up to them.

Following them was Al and the other ponies on his team. Each one has an excited look on their face. Al could hear behind him some of the chatter between them.

"So, what is everypony has planned to do at the Gala?" Al asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Pinkie. Where ever she is will sure will be lots of fun." Colorful Sparks answered.

Star Dust said, "I'm going to get my sis and take her into the Canterlot Gardens. She will love to see what that place looks like at night under the stars and moon."

"Well I'm going to try and get into the VIP section to try and hang out with the Wonderbolts." Lightning Trails said with determination in his voice.

"What about you three?" Al said, pointing to the Zebra ponies.

"Well, seeing we are the first Zebras in the Royal Guard." Cancer said.

"We will probably be slammed by congratulations from the noble ponies." Dragon added.

"I'll be looking after these two to make sure they don't start any challenges." Fang said.

"Sis! We are full grown stallions! We don't need to be looked after." Cancer said.

"Yea. We promise not to do any challenges at the Gala. Have to be an example for our team." Dragon said.

"We put all of those challenging things behind us. We're now part of the Royal Guard now."

"Then explain why I saw the two of you do a challenge this morning on who can eat their breakfast the quickest. Or how about yesterday when you two raced to see who could get back to the house first." Fang said.

"We are twins." Dragon said.

"It's what we do." Cancer added. "What are you and Blaze going to do there?" He said to Al.

"Me? I am going to head over to the food is. When will be the next time you get to eat such fancy food." Al said, drooling a little bit.

Blaze said, "You do realize most of the stuff will have some sort of flower in it. Which we can't eat. I also don't expect to see any meat there either."

"With us coming, I'm sure Princess Celestia will make sure there is a table of food for us humans. What are you going to do Blaze?"

"Well, honestly, I haven't really thought hard about it. Probably hang out with all my friends. Tonight, I'm just going to have fun." He leaned over and whispered to Al, "I know we both know what most likely going to happen tonight. We are not to prevent it."

Al whispered back, "Why do you think I am going to hang out by the food? It's going to be a dinner and a movie for me. And is going to be in 3D. No, make it 4D. I will be able to smell the food flying."

"Also, I will be going in my pony form. I do have something planned for later in the evening. If everything happens the same way again."

"It's not. We will be there this time. As well as our teammates."

"What are you two whispering about?" Star Dust asked.

"Trying to figure out what meat dishes they might have." Al said quickly.

Star Dust shook his head, trying to get that image out. He walked inside with the other ponies on his team.

Rarity was looking around the area. "Where are the others? It's getting late." She said.

On cue, Applejack and the other rounded a building. The orange mare replied, "Hold your horses, girl. We're here."

Twilight slammed her book closed and said in a happy tone, "Perfect! I'm ready."

Rainbow Dash responded, "You don't look ready for the Gala. Whatcha ready for?"

"For this. Spike, if you would be so kind."

Spike revealed two very shiny red apples from a bag. Pinkie Pie did her thing as to guess what was going to happen. Twilight channel her magic into her horn. As it glowed, the apples received the same aura color around it. They then started to get bigger and change their shape. Once done, the apples were now chariots, but still looked and smelled like an apple. Everypony was amazed at the spectacle what they would be ridding to the big event.

"Alright Phase one is done. Fluttershy, did you bring what I asked?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy responded in a soft and concern voice. "Yes I did." She revealed eight mice in her saddlebag. Twilight picked them up with her magic. Fluttershy stuck her hoof toward them as she said, "Will they be safe, Twilight?"

"You have my word."

She places the mice down in an open area. A beam of magic came from her horn and hit them. A big puff of magic cloud covered the area. When it cleared, it reveled the mice were now full size horses. Except, their faces looked to have a similar feature of the mice.

Everypony did not know what to say. Al whispered to Blaze, "I think she used the wrong words in the spell."

Blaze responded in a whisper back, "Yea. I think it would have worked better with Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo."

The two human chuckled among themselves.

"Neat, huh? Don't worry Fluttershy. Your mice friends will be back to normal at midnight." Twilight said as she showed them off.

Opalescence head popped out of a nearby bush. She looked towards the mouse-horses. Even though they looked like them, to her, they still smelled like mice. Very delicious mice. The biggest she has ever seen. Just as the cat jumped out of the bush, Fluttershy tried her best to stop her. The claws in her paws dug into the flank of the closest prey. The animal screamed in pain, shook the cat off, and started to run away. The other seven joined in as they ran away at stamped speeds.

Twilight stuck her hoof out as she said, "Wait! Come back!" They did not stop as they continued into a nearby forest. She turned to her friends. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriages. How will we get to the Gala now?" She said in a worried tone.

Rarity raised a hoof to her head as she said, "What ever shall we do?" In a sarcastic tone. She walked over to a nearby fence where a couple stallions were hanging out. Using the mare charm, she said to the pair, "Uh . . . ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriages to the Gala?"

The first stallion spoke up and said, "We would love to, but we have dates we're taking to the Gala."

"I don't think our marefriends would like us showing up all sweating from pulling carriages. Sorry." Said the other one.

"Oh. Yes. That would be rather rude." Rarity walked away and joined her friends again. She prepared her response of what happened. "Of all the worst things that could happen! This is possibly the WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" She finished with placing a cushion behind her and falling down onto it.

The mares were all worried now as they had no way to get to the Gala. Train tickets have been sold out and all other carriages have been rented as well. It was also improper to teleport there or even walk all the way to it. They began to discuss other possible methods they could do to get to the Gala.

Al and Blaze watched on, seeing how worried they were getting. "Ladies! Please! Calm down! I was going to save this for another time, but I think it's needed now. Al, is it ready?" Blaze said.

"I wanted to put another clear coat on the body before revealing it. But, yea. I think so." Al replied.

"What the hay are you two talking about?" Applejack asked.

"How about you all go inside and get ready. I will be right back with the surprise." Blaze said. "No Pinkie! I know what you are thinking. You need to stay here and get ready. I'll be back in a flash." He put his hands together and disappeared.

"How did he know I wanted to see the surprise first? Is he also psychic?" Pinkie Pie asked the group.

"I don't think so Pinkie. I think he might be able to predict what you might do though." Al said.

"Oh! Then he has something like my Pinkie Sense. I did not see any twitches to his body though. How does his Blaze Sense work? Oh! Maybe he can actually see into the future and know what is going to happen." Pinkie said, sounding very excited.

"I doubt it Pinkie." Twilight said. "He told us what all his powers can do. He would not hide something like that from us, would he?" She finished as he looked towards Al.

The others joined in looking at the lonely human. Feeling the pressure of their eyes, Al responded, "Don't you ladies have to get ready for your first Gala? Don't want to waste anymore time."

The girls nodded and went inside. Al wiped his forehead to remove the sweat that built up before following them. Blaze reappeared inside a few minutes later. He was close to Spike as he was banging on a door. "Come on, you guys. Let me in!" The dragon said.

Inside the room, Blaze heard Rainbow said, "Sure thing, Spike."

Another voice was heard as a set of hooves slammed on that side of the door. "Heaven no! We're getting dressed." This coming from Rarity.

After a few more minutes, the door began to glow and was soon opened. Spike walked in and Blaze followed. He began to chat with them about how excited he was to go back to Canterlot and to show all the different places there.

Blaze walked up to Rarity as she was magically putting on some long, fake, eye lashes. He asked, "Rarity, um, where are my tuxedos so I can go and put them on?"

"They are in the room to the right of this one. Al is already in there with the other stallions getting their formal wear on." Rarity said.

"Thank you." Blaze left and headed into the next one.

Inside, he saw his team were almost done putting their formal uniforms on. He saw to privacy screens on one side. Al's clothing was draped over one, so Blaze headed over to the other. Behind it, the two tuxedos were on hooks on the wall.

As Blaze was taking his gi off, a voice on the other side of the screen. "Hey Blaze." The voice coming from Star Dust. "What is it that I hear we might have transportation to the Gala issues?"

"No reservations were made as Twilight was going to magically create it for us. She did an awesome job on the carriages. Although . . ." Blaze said.

"The method she planned to pull them ran off as a cat chased them." Al timed in to say behind his screen.

"Are we going to have some other stallions pull them then?" Colorful Sparks asked.

"None were available. According to Rarity." Blaze replied.

"Then how come you don't use your clones and pull them?" Lightning Trails interjected with.

"For two things. One, once the clones poof away, I would feel their tired bodies and ruin the tux Rarity had made. Two, Al and I had a backup plan in place in case something like this were to happen."

"So that explains why we keep on hearing beating and banging down there in the basement." Cancer said.

"We were wondering what you two were up to. How do you plan to get whatever you were making out of there?" Dragon said.

"Already taken care of." Blaze said. He finished putting on his human tux a short time later. With a quick hand sign, he transformed into his pony form.

The magic control with his horn has improved over the past week. It's starting to get easier to do the spells Blaze is learning. Twilight did have to dumb down the lessons quite a bit and make them more horn on learning. First couple of tries with a new spell did cause a little backlash. Twilight was ready though to stop the spell before any serious injury could occur.

Blaze magically applied the pony tux to his body. He stepped out behind the screen to show how he looked. The other ponies were impressed with the overall design and how well their captain made it look.

Al walked out from behind his privacy screen. When he saw Blaze, he said, "Alright. Who are you and what did you do with our captain?"

"The name's Blaze. Swift Blaze. I'll have a martini. Shaken, not stirred." Blaze said in the James Bond style.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are not on the list. Could you please step back and allow these other fine gentlecolts through?" Al said. Sounding like a snob waiter at a fancy restaurant.

"Looks like you won't be joining us. We'll tell you how the Gala goes." Lightning Trails commented.

"How are you going to get there without me? Walk?" Blaze replied.

"Ahh! Here is your name. Sorry about that sir." Al said.

The ponies and humans left their room and went outside. A few minutes later. The mare emerged from the building. Fang was in her uniform and the others were in their dresses. Spike was wearing the top part of a tux. The stallions and humans had their mouths open, staring at their beauty.

"You ladies look . . . wow. You actually took my breath away." Blaze said.

"I could say the same thing with you fine gentlemen. But I know those would look good as I designed them." Rarity said. "Blaze, would you mind changing back to your human form? I would like to show the other how that one looks on you as well."

"Sure thing." Blaze released his jutsu. His human form slowly revealed as the smoke dissipated. It started at the feet and rise up. Once the smoke was all gone, the human was standing with his hands in the pockets of the pants. His hair was slicked back and looked wet.

The mares looked him over. Impressed with how well the human can clean up with the right clothing. The first one to speak was Twilight. "Wow Rarity, you really do have an eye when it comes to designing the perfect clothing for your clients." She said. "Now I really feel bad for having you take that time to redo ours when these were perfect."

"It's quite alright Twilight. After that second showing. I did get lots more orders for similar designs. All of them were wanting it for the Gala as well. I can't wait to see all my designs spread out on everypony." Rarity said in a very happy tone.

"Alright Blaze and Al, where is this mystery thing that is to take us to the Gala?" Applejack asked.

Blaze reached into the left side of the jacket. What he pulled out was a round cylinder object. "Right here is how we're going to get there." He said.

"Beg your pardon, but that just looks like a rolled up scroll. How the hay is that to get us there?"

"The scroll itself is not the actual thing we will be using. It's what's been sealed into it."

"Just bring the damn thing out Blaze! I want to show them all the features you and I have built into in. And under 5 days no less!" Al said.

"Alright, alright. Man, a guy can't bring out the suspense a little bit?"

"Not if we want to get there in time."

"Fine. Alright everypony. Please stand behind me and be amazed at this masterpiece that I am about to reveal." The ponies and human took a safe distance behind Blaze, near the edge of the building. While holding the scroll, he began to do several hand signs as his chakra was being gathered into the scroll. At the last sign, he shouted, "Ninja Art! Summoning Jutsu!"

A big, long, cloud appeared in front of them. After a few seconds, it began to rise off the ground, slowly dissipating. The ponies watched on, trying to figure out what the humans have made. Blaze turned around and looked at their expressions. Almost everpony had their mouths open. Their facial expression ranged from confused, amazed, and exctited.

"Behold, mares and gentlecolts, our transportation to the Grand Galloping Gala." Blaze said with one hand gesturing to it. Al was on the other side, mirroring the motion.

The first pony to speak was Fluttershy. She said, "Oh my."

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"I've never seen anything like this. Even in Canterlot." Twilight said.

"OHHH! Shiny!" Pinkie shouted, all happy.

"Are those real diamonds!" Rarity said with her eyes big as ever.

Cancer said, "Where did you come up with that design?"

"We never saw anything like that in our travels." Dragon added.

Fang said, "Even I don't know what to make of it."

"It looks spectacular!" Colorful Sparks said.

Star Dust said, "The two of you built that in the basement? And only in 5 days?"

"Very impressive." Lightning Trails said.

Finally, Rainbow Dash said, "How fast does it go?"


End file.
